Nazarick Grand Prix
by andrew warholas
Summary: A few years after Jaldabaoth's Demonic invasion in the Roble Holy Kingdom. Many changes had happened in the Sorcerer Kingdom, and Nazarick is going to bring about technology and innovation into the new world. also because Ainz is a bit homesick.
1. Chapter 1

**Nazarick Grand Prix**

Fandom:

Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms

Character:

Momonga, Gondo Firebeard, Nazarick Guardians, Neia Baraja, Jircniv,

Zesshi Zetsumei

Additional Tags:

Racing, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Gore, Sports

**Nazarick Grand Prix**

by andrewwarholas

Summary

It's been some time since the tragic invasion in the Roble Holy Kingdom. and our favorite undead is practically bored and started getting a bit homesick (for some reason).

one thing lead to another and now momonga has once again started a series of events that will shape the New World's history forever

Notes

Take it easy, this is my first fanfic so no big expectation. i originally want to make a dark and horrifyingly disturbing story, but that takes more time than i have so lets start with something light.

See the end of the work for more notes

Aftermath and road ahead.

Two years have passed since the demihuman invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom which was lead by the Demon emperor Jaldabaoth. for the most part everyone affected seems to be slowly but surely restarted their lives.

The former squire and now a well known religious and political leader Neia Baraja spent most of her time preaching about the greatness of the sorcerer king and have converted More than half of the Holy Kingdom's population to "Ainzism" (yeah very generic term i know) and have been revered by the public for her part in freeing many prisoners and reclaiming their country. such as that even those who did'nt share her faith in the undead king and prefer to remain with the four gods still respect her so, since Neia herself has proclaimed that the sorcerer king respect true freedom and it includes respecting other peoples ideas and opinions as long as no one is harmed or harrased for it.

88įInside the council's meeting room in Holy Kingdom's palace.

"How did our request for food and other resources go with the nobles of the south? please tell me you have good news Count Ricardo." King Caspond asked.

And he was answered by a man in his late forties with a bit thin frame.

"Our southern counterparts seemed to think we have betrayed humanity by asking the sorcerer king for help and us accepting his help for the resources needed to rebuild the nation. so i think it's a no, your majesty." Count Ricardo answered.

" There's nothing we can do about it. i'd rather we continue with our rebuilding efforts than waste time with them if they wont help." Caspond responded, then he looked at Neia.

"Pope Neia, in a weeks time, after we gave my sister Calca and Kelart Custodio a proper funeral, i would like for you to go to the Sorcerer Kingdom to try and request more materials for rebuilding homes and please convey my thanks to the Sorcerer King. i hope you understand why i've decided to let the old religion carry out my sister's funeral ceremony?" "Of course your majesty." Neia answered.

In the inner chambers of the treasure room within Nazarick. Momonga was busy inspecting the treasury and looking at the photos and videos that were made when the guild was still at its peak. he was lost in his thoughts as his mind took him back to adventures, conquest and all they've been through. 'hah...(he let out a tired sigh) i wish you guys are here right now, this world is the perfect place to reset anyone's life. and i could really use some help leading

Nazarick and our newly established country right now." Momonga said in a weary and wishful tone. His flashbacks were interrupted when Pandora's Actor called his name via the message spell.

"Lord Ainz, i have returned to Nazarick and i have the results from the survey you had me asked the people to fill in as Momon. should i make my report in the treasure chambers or in your private rooms office area?" asked Pandora's Actor. "I'll meet you in the office." Ainz said in a flat bored tone.

match in terms of speed. That's really something." Nfirea thought to himself as Ainz at the same time was talking to the lizardmen and Hamsuke. Then they were teleported back to the ground, then, they went back in to continue with the road trip / experiment. And after bidding goodbye to the giant hamster and the lizardmen, another [gate] appeared before them. "Are you all ready now?" Ainz asked his passengers. And pressed the "ON" button to activate the car. Though, this time Ainz chose the normal acceleration speed, much to the relief of the two humans at the back.

The [gate] portal opened up on a widely paved road, just outside the city walls of E-Rantel. And as Ainz drove on, he saw a number of adventurers on their mounts and noticed they were going a bit faster than they normally would have. This he learned by observing them as he accompanied most of them to the Explorers Guild training facility. It was formerly known as the Adventurers Guild, but the name was changed as soon as the training facility was completed. Ainz suggested the name change to Pluton Ainzach. He told him that the new name of the organization should reflect the guild's new mission and direction, that somehow, seemed to have the desired effect as many younger adventuring hopefuls went to join the guild convinced that it was the best decision they could make. As by now, the guild officially have in its record three more Adamantite ranked teams though they weren't as strong and as revered as team Darkness, they were still considered worthy of their rank when compared to other Adamantite groups like Blue Rose and Red Drop. A factor that upset some countries that hated the Sorcerer Kingdom, since it puts their nation at a big disadvantage.

Midway from E-Rantel to the Explorers training facility. Several teams of explorers was being lead by Pluton Ainzach and his best friend Theo Rakesheer of the newly reformed E-Rantel's Magician's

Guild were talking as they rode along.

Theo asked his old friend. "Hey Ainzach, Do you think that his majesty will teach us higher tier magic spells like the ones his followers used to create that huge training facility? I mean, even you see the benefits of being able to cast some spell right?" Ainzach mentally retorted. 'As expected, everytime, every freaking time we go to the facility to train. I know it's amazing, no doubt about it, but you don't have to talk about whenever we get to the place. And please don't drool on the central weather control device that his majesty gave us.' But, his response took too long, prompting his friends' attention.

(Note: For the purpose of realistic environment adaptation and response training. A magic item called the Central Weather Control Device which is capable of altering the environment, including the weather inside the facilities was given to the Guild to better train them in unknown and harsh condition.)

"hey, you alright there?" Theo asked in concern, not noticing the bland face Ainzach has because he was worried his friend might lose his dignified image to others like he did when Momon showed them the Spell sealing crystal that he used to defeat the vampire Honyopenyoko.

Snapping back to reality, Ainzach answered. "Ah, well, if you really want to know more about it, you can always try to ask his majesty yourself."

"Hey, do you hear that? Sounds like something's coming." Theo asked while looking around him. Ainzach looked to his sides, he didn't see anything so he asked the nearest adamantite ranked adventurer with the group.

"Hey! Guys. You hear that?" Ainzach asked the Adamantite Explorer team Rainbow which was lead by Moknak. A native of E-Rantel and one who truly respect and admire team Darkness which the locals consider as a real legendary hero come to life.

"I see something following us from behind. It seems really strange since it seem to come from the city right? By the way, weren't all teams gathered before we set out?" Moknak asked the Guild Warden.

As the guild's leader, Ainzach gave his instructions to the teams accompanying him. "Alright everyone. Let's not panic! We don't know what that is yet but it's best not to be the aggressor in unsure cases like this. And since it seems to come from the city it may not be hostile but be on your guard."

The vehicle then speed up, much to their surprise. It went getting near to their side and sounded its horn. They were confused and surprised as to what was it they were just looking at. They relaxed their guard after seeing the hero Momon sitting inside the strange vehicle, and even raised his right hand and greeted them. "Hey. Off to the training dungeon?" Momon asked, and a very surprised Ainzach said "yes we are." The eye popping continued even more so when Ainz' helmet magically disappeared revealing his identity, gaining mixed reactions of surprise, confusion, maybe both along a dumbfounded facial expression complete with dropped jaws.

Author's note: This is my first time posting my work on this site. so critics and other authors, here your chance at payback. let me know what you think about this work.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic author: Andrew Warholas

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 2 "And survey says..."

Ainz put the data crystals back to its proper storage, he teleported back to his own room and kindly ordered the homunculus maids and eight-edge assassins to leave him in privacy as he waited for Pandora's Actor to enter the room. He used the short moment to take in an air of peace and quiet, and mentally kept repeating to himself 'I will be hands on in this initiative' as if it was some mantra, until a few minutes later a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

Pandora's Actor knocked on the door and called to him "Ainz-sama, this is Pandora's Actor, may I come in? I have the information you have asked for." "Enter" says Momonga.

"Well... how did the people of E-Rantel and Carne Village respond to your questions and surveys?" Momonga asked his creation.

"I first thought that they'd be suspicious and refuse since it was their reaction to the elder liches when you had them do the survey. I guess since it was Momon that asked this time around." Pandora's Actor answered and handed Ainz a thick and heavy stack of papers. Ainz initially wanted this project a secret for the most part since he wasn't sure whether he'd be successful or not and he very much wanted to maintain his guardians respect, also to avoid any potential trouble that may appear if any misunderstanding occur between his government and the people's sentiment. But, the main reason he wanted to keep it a secret (at least from the other guardians) is that he wanted to avoid another slaughter like what happened to the people of the Holy Kingdom and the kidnapped residents of Re-Estize Kingdom both by Demiurge's persona Jaldabaoth. As an undead he doesn't feel remorse for others for the most part, but as Suzuki Satoru these past actions taken where he let the guardians do their assignments without his direct supervision or monitoring lead to them taking actions he would not allow given his human moral code.

Looking at the thick stack of papers Ainz felt weak all of a sudden. Then Pandora's Actor looked concern since he understood that his creator might have mentally stressed. "Are you alright father?" he said, expressing genuine concern. "yes, I'm fine, it seems I'll need some help to sort out these information, hmm... since survey data analysis isn't your specialty, I guess I should teach you how to process them easier by using information tools such as a chart. And when you're done you may pass this information to the other guardians as it may help them in future assignments." Ainz said.

"MEIN GOTT! This is such an honour for one like me to serve the supreme one! And learn from my creator no less!" Pandora's Actor exclaimed with his exaggerated poses that made Ainz cringe a bit. After about an hour of reading and analysis of the survey and reports, they narrow down the results into certain categories. And the survey tells Ainz that most of the problems are about basic necessities and how these connect to other problems. Ainz noticed certain issues that this world has, given that it was similar to earth, only from a more primitive era when looked upon a technological stand point. Though he noticed that some of those problems like communication can be overcome by proper distribution of message scrolls in specific establishments or by assigning some mages who can use message to certain offices for efficiency. But Momonga noticed that the main difference in this world from his own is the technology and the existence of magic. "Hmmm... it seems that for Nazarick's rule to be everlasting I would need to use the knowledge shared by my friend Punitto Moe and Tabula Smaragdina. They told me before how civilizations thrived from acquiring basic necessities and learning to improve them and finding ways to gain better and easier access to them." Momonga explained to his creation making the doppelganger gasp in awe of his creator's wisdom. Then, Momonga sent a message. Meanwhile, a sultry white figure was lost in her thoughts of ecstasy, imagining her beloved having his way with her despite her knowledge that he doesn't have "that" and she kept looking to her left and right as she was surrounded, or rather smothered by a large number of her "Momonga merchandise" which ranges from a life-size hug pillow, a cute plush doll, even to more raunchy ones like her cosplay version of momonga's raiments, and even to a vibrating rod like device that she covered with a Momonga like doll imagery. She was caressing herself in a sensual way, completely in a self imposed hypnotized trance with her eyes rolled up, moaning her beloved's name. "Ooh, yes! Momonga Sama, Momonga Sama, ahhh... MOMONGA SAMA!" And for some cosmic joke right after the very second she screamed his name, Momonga's message linked with her mind, though she thought that it was part of her fantasy. "Albedo, Albedo can you hear me?

It's me Ainz." Ainz checked if his message got through properly. "MOMONGA SAMA!...!?" Albedo snapped back to reality and thought she heard something. "Huh?" Albedo stopped immediately, worried if her master did call her. "Albedo, are you alright? Is something wrong? Answer me" Ainz asked her. "Oh, I'm just fine lord Ainz." (She just realized he heard her moaning his name) at this moment Ainz seemed to realize what just happened but brushed it off his mind. "Albedo, I want you to gather the guardians with the exception of gargantua, I'll get victim myself. Also, I need you to gather the librarians from Ashurbanipal, Fluder, and Nazarick's blacksmiths and Nfirea from Carne Village and also bring Gondo and the rest of the rune smith dwarves in Carne. Gather them in the throne room an hour from now. Is that understood?" Ainz asked Albedo. "Of course Lord Ainz. It will be done" Albedo respectfully answer her master. She then immediately got dressed and did as she was told to. Within the secretive and secured rune smith facility inhabited by the dwarfs from the Dwarven Nation of the Azerlizia Mountains. Tasked with development, improvement, manufacturing and research about Rune technology. Here, the dwarves are busy smithing different kinds of armors, weapons, shields and then engraving them with different runes, and testing them afterwards. A dwarf placed a set of armor and shield on an enchanted dummy, after securing the items on the dummies the two dwarves went behind a secure area and signalled to an elder lich. In turn the elder lich pointed to the rune items and blast it with a fireball. After the flames were extinguished by a fire extinguisher provided by Nazarick to ensure safety in the facility. Right after the initial inspection the dwarf signalled again and this time the elder lich used a different elemental spell. Normally, this would continue until all tests were completed and the results were satisfactory and recorded properly. Suddenly at the entrance outside the facility a distortion in space appeared, a 'gate' spell was used. The dwarves were already used to it by this time since they've been stationed in Carne Village, still, it always gets their attention every time they see it. As far as the Dwarves know only the Sorcerer King or his direct subordinates are capable of casting such powerful spells. from the gate emerged a man portraying an image of class and nobility because of how he carried himself well, with a firm and straight posture and his black suit, white gloves and his white hair and trimmed moustache and beard demanding respect upon those who saw him. This was Sebas Tian, Nazarick's head butler and leader of the Pleiades Battle Maids.

"My apologies for such an abrupt arrival dear rune smiths, I am Sebas Tian, head butler of Nazarick, the home of the 41 supreme beings lead by the Sorcerer King himself Ainz Ooal Gown. I am looking Mr. Gondo Firebeard, head of the Rune craft researchers and all of the senior rune smiths. May they please come forward." Sebas said in a respectful and modulate tone that is expressed in clarity without sounding arrogant. The dwarves stopped what they were doing, looked at each other and others around them with their facial expressions saying (do you know what's going on?) and then several dwarfs move to form a small group in front of Sebas and the one in the forefront of the group bowed his head and spoke. "I am the head researcher of the runecraft research group as well as the overall leader for this facility and all runecraft related subjects within his majesty's territory.

My name is Gondo Firebeard and behind me are the senior runesmiths currently in Carne Village. We welcome you Sebas-dono and how may we be of help?" Gondo said with genuine humility and joy as he was proud that after only three months since they moved to the sorcerer kingdom they were able to create some progress with regards to rune technology. "Ainz sama has given us orders to summon and gather certain individuals to Nazarick for his announcement an hour from now this day. You gentlemen are have been given the rare opportunity to Ainz Sama's honored guests in Nazarick an hour from now. So please be at your best, make your preparations for we will head to Nazarick soon." Sebas said in kind.

Gondo was smiling and a bit stunned at the news he just heard, but regained his composure and asked Sebas.

"Oh... do forgive me lord Sebas, but may I ask a question?" says Gondo. "Please do. And no need to call me lord, Sebas is just fine with me. We are all under the service of Ainz sama after all." Sebas replied.

Normally he would correct others as per proper rank. But he knows that the dwarves, Gondo especially, have served Ainz willingly and genuinely supports his master, earning his kindness and respect in return.

"I am just curious as to what is the reason behind this gathering? So that we may prepare ourselves better." Gondo humbly asked, so that he would not embarrass himself and his fellow dwarfs to his savior and benefactor.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that. Even I myself have no idea, only that he gave us such orders to follow. It is not for us to question the supreme beings, only to follow them to our utmost capacity. Please make your preparations. I will wait here." Sebas replied.

"Of course sir Sebas, I meant no offense, just excited is all." Gondo chuckled. "It's alright. Mr Firebeard." Sebas said with a smile, understanding the nervousness and excitement the dwarf may have since he'll be invited to Nazarick for the first time. The home of his benefactor, supporter, and patron, but most of all. The one who gave him a chance to pursue his dreams that he could never get close to on his own, not to mention the one who saved his people from extinction.

The chosen dwarves bowed again and moved quickly to set their respected activities and items in secured places. And Gondo made an announcement to the other dwarves.

"Alright fellas, we'll be leaving for a bit so for safety, pack up the work, and your tools. Take the rest of the day off and we'll let you know what we learn when we get back." and with that he moved to take a quick bath and put on his cleanest set of clothes. Though what he considers as his formal clothes were just slightly better and looking than his other clothes since he himself was more of function over fashion kind of a person himself. It took about forty minutes for the dwarves to take a bath, get changed to their best clothes and went to Sebas who led them into the gate into Nazarick.

Around that same time Sebas arrived to invite the dwarves, Lupusregina Beta appeared right behind Nfirea as he was writing research notes on a notebook given to him personally by Ainz himself for documentation purposes and just like with Fluder, he also gave Nfirea a secured box to store the notebook inside. The box itself is enchanted with numerous anti-theft spells, anti-spy spells, and trap spells to ensure the information inside stays only with Nfirea and Nazarick. Lupusregina was standing right behind Nfirea, trying to see what he was writing about. But since she couldn't read the text from the New World she unconsciously spoke.

"Hmmm?... Busy nerding out Su? You really are hard worker. If you put the same effort in your pharmaceutical research and manufacturing into Enri, you'll be a father of triplets in no time, Su!" she teasingly said so right behind Nfirea, who, for some reason only heard and understood the last half of what she said. Nfirea Stood up immediately and was too surprised at what just happened, he almost had a heart attack then and there.

"Whaaat?! Please don't scare me like Miss Beta!" Nfirea said while trying to calm himself and regulate his breathing. "Sorry about that, Su. Didn't mean to startle you." Lupusregina apologetically said so, but deep inside her mind she was rolling on the ground laughing at the poor man who almost died from one of her pranks. She is a full blooded sadist after all.

"Ainz-sama summons you to his home Su. He wants you to be there within an hour, so better get a move on. We can't have Ainz sama waiting Su." Lupusregina Beta told Nfirea in jolly tone.

"I'll get myself ready. Let me just tell Enri so that she won't be worried." said Nfirea. And he placed his notebook inside the enchanted box and put it in a hidden compartment within his room. And he went off to inform his wife of what just happened.

Back at Nazarick.

Right after Ainz gave Albedo her orders, he went back to the treasury to look for some archive footages of basic appliances and other daily devices he thought would be useful in the new world and he wrote notes on how they could be replicated without using environmentally harmful methods since magic exist in this world. He then looked for cheapest reusable data crystals he needed and set them up for his presentation.

"Finally found them. Oh these old video footages of antiques should be enough for my presentation." he said to himself. It made him remember one of Yamaiko's lectures when Blue Planet asked her if he can have a copy of her files on human society from the 20th up to the 22nd century. Momonga made copies of them but he made sure to have some parts edited out. Pandora's Actor asked some questions out of innocent curiosity, and Ainz explained that in the past, humans thrived by manipulating the elements in their environment to their favor, through the use of science. That includes engineering, physics, chemistry and so on. The doppelganger asked Ainz about those subjects but Ainz just said that "I'll explain in due time, but for now just keep everything I told you in absolute secret."

The guests that Ainz summoned started arriving per group. The first ones to arrive other than the guardians of course were the dwarves led by Gondo Firebeard. They were told to stay in the waiting room, and they took in the wonderful beauty of the area. Designs of columns and truly luxurious furnitures all around them were the only ones of its kind that they have ever seen in their lifetime, even the lights that lit the room were a majestic sight to behold, such intricate design on how it lit up the place, and its many wonderful colours that they have not seen anywhere else. Gondo's eyes were widened like saucers as he was bewildered and amazed of his saviour's home. Not to mention this was just the waiting room. He remembered when he was first brought to the Baharuth Empire's palace and they have artificial lighting inside, but those were nothing compared to the true luxury of Nazarick.

A few minutes later another gate opened near them and Nfirea stepped out following Lupusregina. "Oh, hi there Nfirea my boy!" "Hey nice to see you're here too" such were greetings from the dwarves to the newly arrived young guest.

Meanwhile, Ainz and Pandora's Actor went back in the treasury and were busy editing the materials they would use to make sure that they only reveal what they deem as safe enough to reveal to the upcoming pioneers from the new world. Shortly after that, Ainz did his best to explain the items in greater detail so that it would be Pandora's Actor's duty to pass the information to demiurge and the others. When that was done, The Guardian of the treasury left to complete his master's plans. Ainz then went to a small hidden room in the Treasury, which is only accessible to guild members. He took a chair and opened the cabinet filled with Data Crystals filled with the memories of his friends and all the accomplishments they have together. After going down memory lane, Ainz put the crystals back to their proper places. As he does this, he noticed a small blue crystal casing hidden behind Bell River's Set of Data Crystals. He took it out and looked at its contents simply out of sheer curiosity.

What he found out filled him with Anger but was immediately replaced with great sadness that his emotion inhibitor kept activating but he was still crying and sobbing even though his skeletal body and undead nature doesn't really make it possible. It just shows that Suzuki Satoru's grief was too much for him to bear. He always knew, at the back of his mind that his friends might not be in this world, especially since they weren't there at the last day of Ygdrassil, save perhaps Hero-Hero though he did log out early due to his overworked body needing its well earned rest.

Bell River's possible last words in his hidden file kept repeating itself inside his mind. Then he looked at the date and time the data was posted and saved in Bell River's archives, he remembered it was the day before his friend and Touch Me Retired from the game and left their items to him. He was saddened to know that really WAS the last time he would ever see his friend.

"I will honour what you fought for old friend. I swear, if I ever do get back on earth I will avenge your death and kill all of your murderers." Ainz promised to himself and left the room and went back to the throne room.

This is it for now. Very sorry about the messed up post earlier, my mistake. Hope you like it so far. Feel free to share your thoughts. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic author: Andrew Warholas

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 3 "Knowledge from God."

As the dwarves were having a light chat with Nfirea when another voice spoke to greet them.

"Hello there, honoured guests, I am glad to see more people in the service of the God of magic. I am Fluder Paradyne, the former Imperial Wizard of the Baharuth Empire. Currently serving his majesty Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! As well as studying the depths of magic under his divine guidance."

Fluder greeted them with a genuine smile, that he didn't do much back in the empire since his frustrations of not being able to peer into the depths of magic has always caused him pain. But now that he found a teacher to show the way, his years of bitterness and frustrations faded as if it never existed. Though he sometimes feel sad that due to his old age and frail body he might now get to peer into magic's deepest abyss like his master could do so easily, thoughts of asking his master to turn him into an undead to give him more time to study has been in and out of his mind. He would have asked of his master already if it weren't for fear that he might displease his master.

"Oh!? Hello to you too, lord Fluder! I am Gondo Firebeard, the leader of the runesmith research division and with me are the senior runesmiths that have travelled with me all the way from the Dwarven Kingdom, (Gondo introduced the runesmiths to fluder) we work directly to his majesty as well. It's an honor to finally meet a famous magic caster such as yourself." Gondo said to the magician.

"Ah... Ehh… It's an honor to meet you lord Fluder. My name is Nfirea Bareare, I'm a Pharmacist originally from E-Rantel now living in Carne Village." Nfirea said nervously.

"Oh please young lads, no need to refer to me as lord or any honorific, we are all equal in the eyes of his majesty." Fluder kindly reply with a grandfatherly tone, it's as if he remembered a younger Jircniv in Nfirea, knowing who Nfirea was due to the reports he received from the empire's spies in the Re-Estize Kingdom, particularly about the graveyard incident supposedly caused by members of Zuranon and were stopped by the Adamantite ranked adventurers Momon and Nabe of Darkness. Who later revealed themselves to be the mysterious magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown.

A few minutes later another group of guests arrived from the same direction Fluder came from. It was a group of Elder Liches being led by an Elder Lich with horns. They weren't surprised by the presence of such powerful group of undead that would normally send most veteran adventurers running for the hills. What's more is the robes and cloaks the undead group wore were of high quality, clean and clearly made from fine materials that they know would not be easily worn by common undead, elder liches even.

"Ahh Lord Titus, how good to see you. With all due respect may I ask? Why are you here? And it seems the other librarians are with you?" Fluder respectfully asked Titus the head librarian as his curiosity got the better of him. He knew they were meant to guard the Library of Ashurbanipal and everything within it, and to assist those who would require any assistance in said library.

"Like you, we were summoned by Lord Ainz and told to wait here as well. As for the reason why we are here in the first place, I truly do not know. I advise all of us here to be patient, for it is not our place to question the reasoning and intentions of the supreme beings." Titus advised as he answered Fluder's question in a sage like tone that no one would expect to come from an undead.

"Uhmm… Excuse me Lord Titus, My name is Nfirea Bareare, a pharmacist making potions as ordered by his majesty, please bear with this humble servant, but, May I ask about what you said? You mentioned the word 'supreme beings', may I know as to who or what are they?" Nfirea asked as he never heard of such words used to refer to someone or something before. And with this question, all of the invited guests, with the exception of Fluder Paradyne, were intrigued to know the answer as well.

"I suppose I can answer your query to a certain degree. From the best of my knowledge your people revere and praise the six or the four gods, but gods in general can only rule or exist in a certain world or realm. The supreme beings however, are not limited by such restrictions as they travel to different worlds and do what they will in such realms." This amazed the group since they've never heard of such thing before.

" They are our creators and they created the Great Tomb of Nazarick in which you are inside of right now. Also be informed that the ones you called gods are nothing more than prey to the supreme beings as they hunted them for sport and prize. You should count yourselves to be truly fortunate that the leader of the 41 supreme beings had found it worth his time to include your world in his '10,000 year plan'. Ahh! Truly it is an honor to serve such great masters indeed!" the head librarian said so with certainty, admiration and reverence. And Fluder nodded in agreement with a smile that shows his decision to serve a supreme being was the best one he made. And those who heard them were in awe. For if such powerful creatures like the head librarian, a famous wizard such as Fluder revere Ainz Ooal Gown to such high respects then it must be true, not to mention such feats of power and intellect shown by the sorcerer king himself.

Though they find such information quite unbelievable, they decided to believe the undead librarian since he doesn't have anything to gain by making such a lie, and adding the fact that they see the Sorcerer King as their individual savior, and changed their lives for the better. As they were initially instructed to wait in the waiting room until they were summoned, the group passed the time by exchanging stories of how they met the Sorcerer King and how they came to be in his service.

Sometime before Nfirea and the others were summoned to Nazarick as guests.

Right after Ainz gave Albedo his instructions to gather certain guests, immediately produced a pen and paper, made some quick drawings and explained what he needed Pandora's Actor to do including retrieving data files in the treasury containing photos and videos of certain objects. He told his "Son" to make copies of said files, edit out some unnecessary parts and prepare some items for his presentation. He and Pandora's Actor carefully edit the portions of the videos that contain advertisements from the previous century in his original world. Though the doppelganger was curious about the information he has seen and why they were cutting out some parts of it, he didn't ask his creator, knowing there will be a right time and place for his curiosity, also showing his faith in his creator and master.

Meanwhile, inside the throne room, the guardians have already assembled as to not insult their lord by having him wait for them, which to Nazarick residents is considered a sin of wasting the time of the supreme beings.

"Hmm, it's nice to see my fellow guardians are all here. Might I ask if anyone else has been told as to why we are gathered here? Also, I've been informed by the maids that there were outsiders summoned to Nazarick to partake in this meeting. Albedo?" Demiurge asked his peers especially their overseer, which only shook her head, indicating she didn't know either and was just as clueless as them.

"We were just told to come here. Nothing else." Said Mare, getting an approval smile from his twin sister Aura.

"I do not know anything about this either but I'm sure all will be explained by his supreme wisdom." Said Sebas, the head butler of Nazarick. Such remark got a nod of approval from the guardians signifying that they agree with him. Then Demiurge smiled as an idea came to his cunning mind that the guardians noticed and expected him to explain something.

"The Guardians being gathered, and including Victim no less! If I'm to guess… I think Lord Ainz might deem that this is the right time to reveal another part of his '10,000' year plan!" Demiurge says, cupping his chin with his right hand as he tried to think of what could be the reason for a sudden meeting, with outsiders as well. After a few moments later Momonga teleported to his throne accompanied by Pandora's Actor who disguised himself as Momon, bringing with him different items, some they the guardians were familiar with as they have seen them before, while others were new to their eyes.

Ainz signalled for Albedo to let the guests enter the throne room. The guests were headed by Nazarick's Blacksmith, Titus and the other librarians. Following behind them was Fluder Paradyne who present before, when the Bloody Emperor Jircniv came to Nazarick with his chosen delegates. Following Fluder was Nfirea Bareare the Pharmacist from Carne Village, right behind him was Gondo and the senior runesmiths. The librarians and the Blacksmith excluded, the guests were totally in awe as they walk towards the throne. Whispers and mutterings of "This must truly be the realm of the gods." "Wow! If I didn't know any better, I'd probably think this is what the afterlife must look like!" "We're indeed very fortunate to be allies of his majesty." "If I know this is how beautiful his majesty's home was, I would have moved to this country sooner." "If the place is this good, the Wine must be out of this world too."

Basically, the newcomers were simply in awe and admiration of the area's greatness and otherworldly luxury that they forgot their speaking their thoughts out loud.

The Librarians and Blacksmith stopped in their steps and kneeled about three meters from the base of throne room steps, bowed their heads and greeted their master properly. Fluder, Nfirea and the Dwarfs followed their example, which gain a kind nod of approval from the Floor Guardians before them.

"All hail the supreme beings and the one who lead them all, the embodiment of unfathomable wisdom, power and Death. The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown!" Albedo exclaimed with happiness and pride. Normally, she would speak a list of titles and praises as introduction in the past, but Ainz had told her to keep his introductions short and simple to save time and get more work done, prompting the Guardian Overseer to revere him even more, which resulted in the increased rate of her attempts at reverse raping him a little bit, which annoyed Ainz even more.

Back at the Nazarick throne room. Greetings and formalities would normally be exchanged but Ainz raised his hand to waive the formalities off and get to business which made the guests realize that the one in front of them care not for pleasantries but focus more on the practical part of the meeting, something most nobles in other countries failed to do because they were absorbed in their bubble world of narcissistic level of self importance. Their attention brought back to reality when Ainz started the discussions.

"I am glad that you all decided to heed my call, even if I did so, on very short notice. Know however that what I am about to reveal here will change the lives of all under my domain as well as those who have allied with me and my kingdom." Ainz' words earned him a wide-eyed audience in awe and excitement as to what these life-changing revelations could be, even the guardians were no exception since they were only summoned immediately but were not given any information as to what the meeting was all about. And Ainz continued his speech while Pandora's Actor activated a digital projector, and some man servants were pushing carts containing various items and set it at the bottom of the throne steps for display.

"This projector shows images of records gathered from various worlds, what you'll see here are bits of knowledge from my friends Yamaiko, Blue Planet and Bell River. Me and my friends have travelled throughout such realms and learned from them, this device however, does not use any magic, instead, it is a product of Science! A tree of knowledge and search of it that allowed many species especially humans to thrive and survive even if they don't possess any affinity for magic and the like." Ainz explained. "Oooh…" such were the reactions of the twin Dark Elves Mare and Aura showing their youthful innocence.

"Interesting… very interesting. To know of this sacred knowledge from the supreme beings." Says Demiurge as he signalled for one of his demon servants to take note of what Ainz said and describe what was shown to them into writing as he had them along in preparation to what his master may say and he thought everything a supreme being said and done should be recorded for posterity and as a part of Nazarick's history. While Fluder and the other guests were hooked. Looking at the objects before them.

Ainz continued while the projector shows footage from history and educational films depicting cavemen and some other ancient creatures such as dinosaurs and the like. (Deep inside Ainz mind, he was very thankful for his guild mates for using the extra data slot of the game as storage for their personal and work-related use. Especially Yamaiko, Bell River and Blue Planet. Yamaiko for saving educational videos that she use in her lectures. Bell River for keeping Personal and Business data, one of which caused his murder unknown to him and other guild members save one or two. And Blue Planet for storing environmental videos reports, etc. which he use to savor at least a vision of the world's past beauty.

Ainz continued, "The creatures you're seeing now are similar to primates like some ape beast men, but, they are actually what the earliest forms of humans are. Similarly most creatures are descendants of their respectful ancestors. Look at this fish that after millions of years turned into an ancient lizard, then into what's called a Dinosaur, a name from a dead language meaning terrible lizard, they eventually changed in order to survive their changing environment. This life phenomenon is called EVOLUTION, though some remained the same like this crocodile, while some evolved into creatures like the Komodo dragon and eventually those that were able to live long enough evolved further into more intelligent dragons and such as Dragon Lords and so on."

Inside Ainz' mind as he lectured: (HAAAh!? What the Fuck am I saying?! I know I want to convince them to aid me in improving living standards in this worlds so that I'd have less complains and paperwork to worry about! But now… huuh… well… if I've said this much Bullshit already, might as well Bullshit all the way through. C'mon wing it Satoru!) Ainz continued to lecture about evolution, eco systems, and symbiosis and even about other planets that everyone who listened couldn't help but be amazed and somehow felt relieved that they know deep inside that they had the honor of being among the first ones to be imparted of such divine knowledge from a god.

At the point when the Dinosaurs were shown, Aura was smiling as she imagined her taming such beasts as part of her collection. While Mare was scared of the Dinosaur's menacing appearance. While Sebas felt humbled by the small star of life for dragons as he himself is a Draconian. Demiurge, on the other hand was humbled himself as such information shared to them now was something that he considered a way to get to know more of the supreme beings and it made him proud to know they truly value such knowledge. But it made a question pop in his mind. Why would their master share these precious information with those outside of Nazarick? A question he would ask his master at another time.

Ainz continued his lecture. "The items you see before you are some of the inventions created by geniuses that used their adversity to inspire them to make ways to better their lives." (Showing clips of high rise buildings of the 1990's to the futuristic wonders of the 2030's) "However, the sins of misplaced pride, blind and unreasonable faith, AND greed lead to the misuse of these knowledge, these gifts and resulted in pointless wars that even resorted to mindless destructions." (Showing a hydrogen and atom bomb exploding on Japan in WW2) "Such soulless actions damaged the precious natural resources of the world that further led to failed economies around the world." (showing people homeless and looking for work or even food from clips of 'The Fist of the North Star'), health of all life forms declining and horrible diseases of all kind to come forth." (Showing footages of diseases and parasites that made the viewers want to puke.) "And finally, a world that is inhabitable, where a quick and painless death is preferable than living in a place where even the air itself is unbreathable." (Showing footage of people wearing gasmasks covering their faces and a far zoom out shot of a city covered in a thick smog. Making some of the guests cover their mouths and take deep breaths unconsciously.)

Ainz then goes on to explain the objects in the room, from the concept of plumbing then pointing to a toilet seat and demonstrating how it works by pouring a colored water to the toilet bowl and pushing a button to flush it down to a tank bellow it. Moving on to the land survey tools, elevator in which Pandora's Actor showed a video clip of how it is used. Onto more practical ones like the freezer for food storage, a food processor, a washing machine, then to more advanced things like a bicycle which got the dwarves attention all too well, most likely due to them being engineers in their own right. Ainz showed them such items and explained what they are for and the benefits it can give the people. And lastly Ainz called their attention to a large object covered by a large piece of cloth.

Now, this everyone's attention especially the guardians. Ainz then ordered Sebas to remove the cloth, and all those who saw what was underneath, immediately knew that it was beautiful though they still don't know what it was exactly. The guardians however, have an idea as some of them seem to recall the image of something familiar that they've seen before in one of the racing games in the arcade section of the entertainment area in the ninth floor in Nazarick.

"Wow! Look at that! It's clearly a work showing true Craftsmanship." Aura quipped. "But it looks like it's going to attack us." Says Mare. To which Ainz replied. "Hahaha!… 'Tsch! Inhibited again.' Fear not Mare, for this is an Automobile. A Sports Car to be precise, with a convertible roof to be precise (Ainz demonstrated as he pushed a button inside the car and the roof was placed in a rear compartment) it's a vehicle, a form of land transportation, though this specific model is meant for racing and is such a sport and luxury vehicle. Let me show you, Momon if you'd be so kind." Momon, (Pandora's Actor in disguise) hand over a set of clothes to Ainz, which he magically equipped replacing his usual Robes and Divine clothes. He was wearing a black fire suit (A pro racer's uniform) with red stripes on the arms and on the left chest complete with skull decals on the shoulder and the Nazarick logo on the back, matched with black and red shoes.

The uniform itself was inspired from a classic battle race movie and one of Bell River's Items left in Momonga's care along with his Combat Items as well as the car itself that looked like a modified Roadster from the year 2020 with a large rear spoiler, extra wide body that have a black and red paint color scheme, carbon fiber under carriage fix and carbon fiber front air intake. And the hood showing a Nazarick logo instead of a "T". In real life Bell River worked for a big corporation that was one of the largest influencers in their society, and when he has the time he would play racing games since real racing was something he can't afford even with his salary that was considered big by most citizen. His investigations that uncovered secrets of the company he worked for was the reason that his bosses eventually have him assassinated. (As this would be found out later on by Momonga. But, that's for another Fic I'm working on and I'll post it when it's ready.)

After Ainz suited up, he nodded for Momon to send the instructions for Aureole Omega to open a [gate] in front of the car, then, a set of pop up 3D screens appeared to show different areas. Then Ainz opened the right side door of the vehicle, turned the car ON and said. "Nfirea, Gondo and you too Fluder. As representatives of your homes I'd like for you to experience what a car ride feels like first hand." This caught the three people mentioned off guard.

"Thank you, your highness. But, is it really alright for me to join you?" Nfirea asked nervously, in which Ainz answered.

"Of course. In the future, many will experience a ride from this form of transportation instead of a wagon. But even then, only a few will get to try a ride like this in their lifetime." "Oh, thank you for your generosity Lord Gown." Nfirea thanked and bowed.

"I am honoured your majesty. He he he, I wonder what will my friends back at home say when they hear about this? I bet, they'd all be racing all the way here to try on something like this!" Gondo said with a friendly tone as he talked to Ainz, along with a cheerful look on his face, which Ainz very much appreciated and even chuckled a bit. While some of the dwarves gave a light chuckle as well. Fluder only thinly smiled and he gave Ainz a deep bow filled with his sincerest gratitude as he then say "Thank you, Oh Wise one for letting me partake in this experience firsthand."

Ainz then gave his instructions. Fluder, Gondo and Nfirea were seated at the back, and Gondo was seated at the middle with an extra cushion due to his height. While Momon was seated at the front opposite the driver seat. Then, he explained to them how to put on their seatbelts and that it was for safety caution. At this point Albedo was jealous and wanted to protest but held herself back as she did not want to cause her 'beloved' any embarrassment. Ainz then he looked back at the guardians and said. "Don't worry, my dear guardians for I promise, you will all get a chance to take a ride in this very car when I return. Now, all of you here, for now, please observe through the monitors as we ride on and make your observations and tell me afterwards." Everyone then replied "yes, your majesty." As they bowed respectfully then looked at the car and seriously looked in eagerness as to what this vehicle can do.

After all of his passengers were seated comfortably and their seatbelts on. Ainz then pressed on the central touch screen console which alone got all those inside the car looking with great curiosity. He then went to the acceleration options between: [normal], [race], [insane], and [suicidal] which are written in English. (Note: In Suzuki Satoru's era. His education included for him to learn to at least read and write in English as it is also a requirement for his job as one of the team leader in their company's sales department.)Ainz selected the [suicidal] mode acceleration, with both feet already on both pedals, he let go of the breaks, and the car sprinted off quickly into the [gate] with the speed of 0-60 in 0.05 seconds. Such speed held the passengers back to their seats and nearly causing a whiplash effect to their necks if it wasn't for the seats safety cushioning. Nfirea and Fluder both felt their stomachs forced back like something big and blunt hit them, while Gondo, due to his shorter height just felt a wall of force pulling his body back deep into the seat's cushioned padding, like a ragdoll slapped onto a wall. And all three passengers grit their teeth and tried to tough it out. While Ainz and Momon just leaned back a bit and seemed relax.

Such speed was unexpected and surprised everyone on how fast the vehicle moved AND without horses to pull them. Even Demiurge's diamond eyes almost popped-out of his glasses in sheer surprise at what he just witnessed, just uttering "What the!?"

Meanwhile, Cocytus just stared dumbfounded on the launch speed his master took off in, and disappeared in almost an instant. The reaction was so quick that Cocytus subconsciously gripped his halberd tighter. "NEVER, SAW, THAT, COMING." he just uttered.

While both Aura and Mare cheered in their childish excitement. "Wow! That looks fun!" Aura said cheerfully and mare just smiling and nodded at her sister's comment.

"Truly marvellous" Albedo exclaimed, while holding her hands in together.

"Ahh, such a beautiful ride! The supreme beings never cease to amaze us even now." Shalltear joyfully gave her comment.

"Hmm… if such a transportation is made available for Lord Ainz' forces, it can be used in many applications such as peace keeping patrols, faster deliveries of needed resources, and quicker responses for emergencies. I think I understand now why Lord Ainz gathered us here today." Demiurge added, as he looked at the senior rune smiths and smiled with pride and said. "Ah, dear rune smiths from the Dwarven Kingdom, you truly are most fortunate that the supreme one has decided to look for your nation indeed." To which the eldest and most senior among the rune smiths replied.

" My name is Gatelin Stoneforged. Truly, we are most fortunate indeed. Aside from saving our race from extinction, and bringing peace to those living in the Azerlizia mountains, we are also given his majesty's support in researching and improving the lost art of rune crafting. Please allow me to say that, in behalf of my people back at our nation, along with my fellow rune smiths here and those at Carne Village. We couldn't hope to find any other ally and friend to our nation other than his majesty Ainz Ooal Gown."

Nazarick's own Blacksmith spoke as well. "To be honest, I can't wait learn how to make one of those automobiles. The potential is truly great and its application just as vast."

"I totally agree." Says Demiurge.

"This Automobile can probably be also used for rescue operations, evacuations and to immediately respond to stop crime, since it's much quicker than that of a horse when it comes to covering such distances." Sebas Commented, thinking of positive ways the automobile can be applied in enforcing peace and justice.

Meanwhile. Somewhere in the second floor of Nazarick, a [gate] opened up and the out from it was a car with its headlights on, and racing along its long halls. Nearby, Kyuhouku, with some of his family, was walking throughout the long halls of the second floor. He does this from time to time to inspect the areas near his home. Then he felt a strong vibration coming from the very ground beneath his legs, and he became alerted as he was not notified of any intruders in Nazarick. Then he saw a pair of lights shaped like it was a pair of big eyes, and he got vigilant. "Stop! In the name of the supreme beings! I say Stop! Dammit!" he shouted to serve as warning, but the car just kept going, and he heard the car horns as a warning. And with a sense of duty he and his guards stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Kyuhouku, get out of the way! It's me Ainz!" Ainz shouted, even though he's speaking to his vassal via the [message] spell. "Lord Ainz?!" was all Kyuhouku could say as he and his subordinates scurried off the walls with their heads turning along the side and watched Ainz passed them by. As a [gate] appeared and the car disappeared. "What was that?" asked one of his subordinates. "Wish I know, but maybe I'll ask the floor guardians about it later, let's finish our rounds, we got work to do." Kyuhouku said to his guards. And they kept on their patrol route before eventually returning into the black capsule still wondering what just happened earlier. Meanwhile back at the throne room, the guardians and the guests that remained were watching what just happened on the monitors and were in childlike amazement with what they've just witnessed.

In the great forest within the sixth floor. A large Djungarian hamster was happily eating a what looks to be a large walnut while nearby a group lizard men were also quite happy enjoying their grilled fish fillet. The Lizard Men have became enamoured with the idea of cooking and grilling fish since they learned of it after exchanging knowledge, stories and culture. In a mixture of a cookout and a temporary break from work or in this case training. The small group savoured their rest time and enjoyed their meal.

"Mmm… Mmm… who among us fellas would have thought that cooking fish AND using these different kinds of sauces and spices could make the SAME fish taste better? Am I right?" Zenberu exclaimed as he ate one of the fillet fish on a folded banana leaf that they use as a food plate.

"Yep. Uh, What was that expression Lord Ainz popularized to the merchants when someone is right?... oh, 'right on the money.' Yes, you're right on the money there Zenberu." Shasuryu replied as he dipped his fish fillet on a small bowl of dark colored liquid and then ate it. "This soy sauce stuff is the real deal. I hope one day we can learn to make it in the village so we can all enjoy it anytime we want to, as many as we want to." Shasuryu added, sounding wistful even drooling a bit.

"I think the reason Lord Ainz have not taught us such method is because we might crave it too much and end up eating all of our stocked fishes and maybe even those in the fish farm. I mean, just look at who's plate you're taking food from." Zaryusu told his elder brother Shasuryu in a deadpanned, sarcastic tone. Making his brother realize that he was already taking a fish from another persons's plate. "Oh. I'm sorry, didn't know I ate mine up already." Shasuryu apologized but the deed earned him a laugh from his companions, giant hamster included.

Then just nearby their location a [gate] opened up and from it a black and red colored strange looking wagon thingy that just slid out of the dark portal. Surprised them, especially the cute giant Hamsuke. This sudden appearance however, got them to be alert and already in a defensive formation. But, that was only for a moment then Zaryusu spoke.

"Stop. I think we should just relax guys, I don't think it's an enemy." Zaryusu said.

"What was that? Do you know what that strange creature might be, Zaryusu dono?" Hamsuke asked her Lizardman mentor. "I'm sorry Hamsuke, no idea here. Zaryusu replied.

"Heh? What do you mean brother?" asked Shasuryu. Looking a bit confused.

"Simple. Because we're here at Nazarick. And that thing came out from a [gate] portal, meaning it has to be a subordinate of his majesty. And he won't hurt those who are loyal to him." Zaryusu explained his reason for staying calm, despite the new creature's appearance.

The group seemed to relax a bit after Zaryusu's explanation and kept their eyes on the new creature before them. Now, it was curiosity, and less of fear that got them as the strange 'thing' got close to them and stopped. Both sides of the creature's opened and two human figures came out of each side. On their was a tall man in black armor, which they immediately recognized as Momon of team Darkness.

"Please stay calm everyone, it's just me, Momon of team Darkness. Sorry if we disturbed your lunch break." Momon apologised for the disturbance. "Momon dono!" Hamsuke cheerfully greeted her master, though she knows it's only a double-stand in for Ainz. "Excuse me, Lord Momon. But what is that creature you got out from? I have never seen anything like it. It won't eat us, right? It won't." the confused Hamster said.

On the other side came out a man in a black suit with red stripes on the left chest and on the arms, wearing a racing helmet answered the Hamster's question as he removed his helmet revealing himself to their king Ainz Ooal Gown. As soon as they recognized Ainz, they prostrated themselves and bowed their heads in unison, but Ainz quickly told them to get up as he answered his pet's question.

"This is not a living creature nor is it dead. It is an Automobile, a complex machine that serves as a form of transportation used by those from another world. It's much faster, and more convenient than the carriages and wagons we have here. And if you'd kindly look at the back we have some passengers." Ainz pointed out to the Fluder and Nfirea, both are smiling and waving their hands to the lizardmen, though they're still catching their breathes from shock of the insanely quick and gut punching launch speed of which they have nothing to compare to, on the other hand, the dwarf sitting in the middle was all smiles and even laughing heartily as a toddler would after taking a carnival ride.

"This is totally amazing you majesty! I wish I could experience that again." Gondo said with genuine joy.

"Don't worry my friend you will later on but for now I have some tests to do first, so I have to kindly ask all of you to exit the car and watch the results of the test from the top of the wall." Says Ainz. And he teleported Momon, together with Fluder, Nfirea, and Gondo on top of the sixth floor's Coliseum so that they can view the test from another angle. Then he instructed some of the lizardmen to draw a line on the ground about a quarter of a mile from the car's position. And told Hamsuke that she will race against the automobile to see which is faster.

A few minutes later. Both Car and Hamster were set on the starting line and Zenberu giving a countdown went "3, 2, 1, GO!" Hamsuke Sprinted like a giant hamster can. Looking like she was running for her life. But, before she knew it the car was already went past the finish line in just a few seconds.

"That was truly fast! Ainz Ooal Gown dono." The hamster told its master.

"What you're looking at here is but the future of the Sorcerer Kingdom's public transportation. By then, other than special occasions, the majority of the population will be using my environment friendly automobiles." Ainz said confidently and with grin to booth, though his actual face can't show emotions, and Momon only laughed softly, amused at the usual over reaction of the giant hamster that he actually considered a friend since it was declared by his creator as its own personal pet. That, for reasons not clear to Pandora's Actor somehow agitates both Albedo and Shalltear.

"Wow! Look at it go!" Gondo exclaimed as he watched the race.

"Truly magnificent! Ainz sama. Such speed indeed." Fluder commented.

"Wow… just Wow! To think that even the wise king of the forest was no match in terms of speed. That's really something." Nfirea thought to himself as Ainz at the same time was talking to the lizardmen and Hamsuke. Then they were teleported back to the ground, then, they went back in to continue with the road trip / experiment. And after bidding goodbye to the giant hamster and the lizardmen, another [gate] appeared before them. "Are you all ready now?" Ainz asked his passengers. And pressed the "ON" button to activate the car. Though, this time Ainz chose the normal acceleration speed, much to the relief of the two humans at the back.

The [gate] portal opened up on a widely paved road, just outside the city walls of E-Rantel. And as Ainz drove on, he saw a number of adventurers on their mounts and noticed they were going a bit faster than they normally would have. This he learned by observing them as he accompanied most of them to the Explorers Guild training facility. It was formerly known as the Adventurers Guild, but the name was changed as soon as the training facility was completed. Ainz suggested the name change to Pluton Ainzach. He told him that the new name of the organization should reflect the guild's new mission and direction, that somehow, seemed to have the desired effect as many younger adventuring hopefuls went to join the guild convinced that it was the best decision they could make. As by now, the guild officially have in its record three more Adamantite ranked teams though they weren't as strong and as revered as team Darkness, they were still considered worthy of their rank when compared to other Adamantite groups like Blue Rose and Red Drop. A factor that upset some countries that hated the Sorcerer Kingdom, since it puts their nation at a big disadvantage.

Midway from E-Rantel to the Explorers training facility. Several teams of explorers was being lead by Pluton Ainzach and his best friend Theo Rakesheer of the newly reformed E-Rantel's Magician's Guild were talking as they rode along.

Theo asked his old friend. "Hey Ainzach, Do you think that his majesty will teach us higher tier magic spells like the ones his followers used to create that huge training facility? I mean, even you see the benefits of being able to cast some spell right?" Ainzach mentally retorted. 'As expected, everytime, every freaking time we go to the facility to train. I know it's amazing, no doubt about it, but you don't have to talk about whenever we get to the place. And please don't drool on the central weather control device that his majesty gave us.' But, his response took too long, prompting his friends' attention.

(Note: For the purpose of realistic environment adaptation and response training. A magic item called the Central Weather Control Device which is capable of altering the environment, including the weather inside the facilities was given to the Guild to better train them in unknown and harsh condition.)

"hey, you alright there?" Theo asked in concern, not noticing the bland face Ainzach has because he was worried his friend might lose his dignified image to others like he did when Momon showed them the Spell sealing crystal that he used to defeat the vampire Honyopenyoko.

Snapping back to reality, Ainzach answered. "Ah, well, if you really want to know more about it, you can always try to ask his majesty yourself."

"Hey, do you hear that? Sounds like something's coming." Theo asked while looking around him. Ainzach looked to his sides, he didn't see anything so he asked the nearest adamantite ranked adventurer with the group.

"Hey! Guys. You hear that?" Ainzach asked the Adamantite Explorer team Rainbow which was lead by Moknak. A native of E-Rantel and one who truly respect and admire team Darkness which the locals consider as a real legendary hero come to life.

"I see something following us from behind. It seems really strange since it seem to come from the city right? By the way, weren't all teams gathered before we set out?" Moknak asked the Guild Warden.

As the guild's leader, Ainzach gave his instructions to the teams accompanying him. "Alright everyone. Let's not panic! We don't know what that is yet but it's best not to be the aggressor in unsure cases like this. And since it seems to come from the city it may not be hostile but be on your guard."

The vehicle then speed up, much to their surprise. It went getting near to their side and sounded its horn. They were confused and surprised as to what was it they were just looking at. They relaxed their guard after seeing the hero Momon sitting inside the strange vehicle, and even raised his right hand and greeted them. "Hey. Off to the training dungeon?" Momon asked, and a very surprised Ainzach said "yes we are." The eye popping continued even more so when Ainz' helmet magically disappeared revealing his identity, gaining mixed reactions of surprise, confusion, maybe both along a dumbfounded facial expression complete with dropped jaws.

Author here. That's it for now sorry it's still shorter than what I wanted, but, with the time I got it's the best I can do for now. So sorry about that. And Thanks to those who read my work. Anyway next chapter's hint: Jircniv trying the driver's seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic author: Andrew Warholas

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 4: **"The Emperor's new ride."**

Seeing the faces of the adventuring groups, Ainz laughed light heartedly as he cruised alongside them as they shouted to communicate to them since they were o the road. Ainzach asked Momon.

"Your majesty and Momon dono? What is going on? And what is that thing you're riding in? It doesn't have any horses! Is it one of your great magics?" The curious warden asked.

Momon, being nearer to them answered, "No. this is a new mode of transportation that his majesty plans to introduce to the world very soon. What do you guys think?"

"It's very new indeed." Ainzach replied. "This has to be a new kind of magic. It has to be!" Theo exclaimed as he smiled in a crazed-with-happiness way that made Ainzach facepalmed on the spot.

"Take good care everyone. We have to go now." Momon waved them farewell together with the passengers at the back that Ainzach and the others just now noticed. As the car speed up and left them in the dust very easily. And disappeared in the distance as a [gate] appeared and took the car back to Nazarick.

"Did you saw who were on sitting at the rear portion of that thing?" Theo Rakesheer said to Ainzach.

"I think the elderly one would probably be the famous Fluder Paradyne, as to the others one looks like Nfirea Bareare and a dwarf I think in the middle, I think." Ainzach replied. And behind them Moknak asked the two. "What was that thing? Was it really his majesty controlling that thing?" "It's possibly part of his majesty's new revolutionary ideas. We'll have to wait and see how things go from here." Says Ainzach as they continue towards the Explorer's training ground.

Back at Nazarick. In the Throne room.

The [gate] opened up and the car returned to where it was placed before Ainz set out.

"Well. How was this car's performance? Any thoughts about it?" Ainz asked his guests and the floor guardians.

"That automobile was awesome! Ainz sama. Can you teach me how to drive it? I really want to try it. It looks so cool. And it's really fast!" Aura said excitedly with eyes of pure delight brought on by her youth as Mare smiled the same way, though with a more tamed excitement.

"As I said before. All of you my dear guardians will get a chance to try this as I teach you to drive. And as for you my dear guests, What are your opinions on this new mode of transportation?" Ainz asked the dwarves and his blacksmith.

The Nazarick Blacksmith answered his king. "Oh Supreme One. I think I understand now why you summoned me here for this project. Just tell me what to create and I will make it for you." This humbling praise to the supreme one somehow earned a sinister smile on demiurge's face.

The next two to three hours in the throne room were spent with Ainz explaining his plans to introduce a new system of transportation that can carry many people and much reliable for emergency cases. His plan also takes advantage of the standard roads being made by the dwarves with undead laborers all over the Sorcerer Kingdom territories. He explained how these "cars" worked in general, and ordered the librarians and demiurge to look for car engineering and related tomes from the library to study them, specifically about electric motors, suspension systems, dampeners, aerodynamics, etc. back in his own world. Only the rich can afford even the cheapest vehicles. And if you don't have a business, then buying a car for personal use isn't practical.

The only times he can remember he's driven a car was when the guild members got together on a holiday and Touch Me taught him to drive a sports car to which annoyed Ulbert, and he asked Suzuki to try out his modified off-road SUV which actually had more fun with even if the sports car was more comfortable. The memory of him doing an actual drift on the countryside was one of the highlights of that occasion to him. One he will never forget.

After the 3 hour long lecture he gave to the guests about manufacturing ideas specially on vehicles and its different types and purposes. Also, about safety, traffic and its rules including security surveillance. All topics by which none have ever thought of or even heard of filled them an amazing sense of awe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The week before the Pioneer's Holiday**

Chapter Summary

One week before the weeklong Holiday begins. leaders of different nations decide what to do with the invitation. and of course, the usual mishaps in Nazarick.

Chapter 5: The week before the Pioneer's Holiday

Fanfic author: Andrew Warholas  
Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Roble Holy Kingdom.

In the council room, King Caspond (dopple Caspond) and the Northern Kingdom Nobles were. all present, discussing how to proceed with their kingdom's restoration. also to know whom King Caspond will take with him as his delegates on their trip to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Many of the nobles, specially the new ones were grateful to the Sorcerer King for saving them and helping them, but some of them, mostly those who returned after hiding in the southern kingdom right after hearing news of the wall broken by jaldabaoth's magic, were hating the undead king due to their ties and belief in the old gods.

as the names were given and Caspond lay down his rules for while he was gone, he also warned everyone present that any abuse of authority or misuse of the materials used for rebuilding houses and other necessary facilities will be met with harsh punishment or even death, at the very least the noble responsible will be stripped of his noble title and assets.

now, this was Caspond's response to the case two days ago when two nobles were caught abusing their authority and stealing some materials to get their own mansions rebuild quicker than the others, when King Caspond himself take temporary residence in the least damaged building which was formerly just a peasants house retrofitted by his staff to provide him enough comfort. Caspond said that he chose to do so as to show his citizens that he is one of them and with them and shares their pain and problems. unheard of to be done by any king but the humility he showed endeared him to the common folks, earning their service and loyalty.

after the list of delegates were completed, Caspond assigned two individuals to lead the country while he and others were on their official visit to their benefactor. namely it was Count Ricardo, a noble that was imprisoned with Caspond during their time of capture (also a doppleganger from Nazarick) and Oscar Bumstone, Neia Baraja's second in command.

Re-Estize Kingdom

King Rampossa-III was still depressed at the loss of his best warrior and from the horrors he's seen back the war in the katze plains some years ago. though his health had obviously declined he did his best to perform his duties as king as his way of compensating for his guilt in losing so many citizens back then because he didn't listen to Gazef Stronoff.

The famine that most people in the kingdom now face just adds to his list of source of headaches, as he can't think of a way to solve this problem and the nobles that are able to sell most of the food are not selling to the royal family, and was lead by an obnoxious upstart new noble named Philip. as he was thinking of leaving his throne to eat in his private quarters, a messenger arrived claiming he got a message from the Sorcerer Kingdom. his eyes got wide and he was suddenly jolted with an emotion of surprise, hate, and mostly fear.

"What!? what does it say? let me see." King Rampossa said as he grabbed the letter from the messenger. 'I hope it's not another battle. if it is, then were doomed.' Rampossa's thoughts raced within him as he tried to keep his composure. he read the letter and his expression of fear turned to surprise. as this happened, Prince Zanac asked his father what was in the letter. and King Rampossa passed the letter to Zanac and he was stunned as well.

"An invitation to a Pioneer's Holiday? What the hell is that supposed to be?!" Zanac's reply after reading the letter's contents. "At the very least, it still doesn't seem to be anything about war, most likely to promote his new founded country and to showcase his wealth." Zanac continued as he stated his own analysis of the contents of the letter.

King Rampossa kept silent and was in deep thought. his losses were both great and personal, having lost one whom he considered his best friend and most loyal servant, the late Gazef Stronoff. and his eldest son Prince Barbro, whom after sending groups of adventurers and soldiers as search and rescue parties were unsuccessful in confirming the prince's death nor retrieving his remains. The only clue the soldiers got were the remains of the clothes of the crown prince, but his corpse was nowhere to be found. shortly the king spoke to prince Zanac.  
"Zanac, i want you to bring Renner here at once! also summon Climb and Brain."  
Zanac answered. "At once father."

after a few minutes, Zanac returned to the throne room and with him were his younger sister Princess Renner and her personal bodyguard Climb and followed by Brain Unglaus who was employed as the same position as climb. "Father, are you alright?" Princess Renner asked her king father in a tone showing concern which seem to lighten the depressed king's mood.  
"No I'm not alright my dear one. but pay it no heed, for someday i might be well again. but i summoned you three here for a specific reason. and i might need your insight on this, as well as yours Zanac." the king answered with a calm fatherly tone. showing that though he still grieves his losses years after the massacre, he now was on a more stable frame of mind and a semblance of focus that gave Zanac and others in his court a sliver of hope that he might return to his old self.

Rampossa said to explain. "This is the reason i summoned you all today, (showing the letter in his hands and gesturing Zanac to pass it to Renner.) earlier today this letter arrived basically inviting the leaders of pretty much every nation into his kingdom and to participate in what he calls a Pioneer's Holiday. I don't know exactly what it is about other than he propose the showcase of inventions and innovations to better the lives of everyone."

Then, the next words everyone heard was surprising to say the least. "i think we should send some delegates to this event in the sorcerer kingdom." Renner said to her father.

"how could you say that?! have you forgotten what that undead did to our army? it would be a suicide mission, sister. and just who should go to this invitation?" Zanac asked his sister.

"i would go, together with climb and blue roses as my guards. think about it, if we can somehow make friendly connections with them, they would be one less enemy to worry about. plus if we become allies they would be bound to help us in our time of need. and the way things are now... we could definitely use a win. not just for us but for everyone in the kingdom. surely you can see the good things that can benefit if this mission were to be successful." Renner said as she tried to convince her brother to agree.

"let's say we do this. even if you have blue roses how can we be sure that the sorcerer king wont just slaughter you there? i don't know about this. but it seems you got a point. well, father what do you think?" Zanac says to his father.

to which the king replied. "I understand what Renner is pointing out, after all an enemy that becomes a friend is no longer an enemy. Very well then, Renner, I will be going with you on this diplomatic mission. Let's hope something good comes out of it."

The king's statement shocked all that was present in court at the time. He send a reply that they would attend to the said invitation and event and after two days, King Rampossa-III travelled towards the Sorcerer Kingdom together with his daughter Princess Renner, her personal bodyguard, the adventurer team blue roses, some royal guards and half of the warrior group as the kings personal guards.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 6: **"News and reactions."**

Inside the royal carriage heading to E-Rantel along with its escorts and security envoy just before noon. The passengers were in serious moods while discussing what to do when they get to their neighbouring kingdom. The ones inside the royal carriage includes the King Rampossa-III himself, Princess Renner and her personal bodyguard Climb, Marquise Raeven, and the temporary captain of the king's warrior band Brain Unglaus, completely armed with the kingdom's treasure that the late Gazef Stronoff wore at the last war both countries had.

"With all due respect your highness. Are you sure this is what we should do? Go to the country ruled by an undead? I mean, it's been some years since then, but, I just hope we don't end up making this whole journey to be a mistake." Brain Unglaus asked the king, as they get near E-Rantel.

"I understand your concern. And truth be told, I'm still in pain about our losses in that war. But most importantly, the loss of my best friend and most loyal soldier Gazef and my son Barbro killed like that. That was what hurt me most of all." King Rampossa answered Brain's question like an old friend would to one another. Though, they only really met a few days before Jaldabaoth's demonic invasion.

"Honestly, I still missed him. And I truly don't know why of all the people in that time, nay, that place! He would challenge the Sorcerer King to God Damn duel!?" Brain said as he his eyes got teary after remembering the events that lead to the eventual death of his friend and rival. And after he said what he did the king asked him and climb to tell him exactly what happened.

"Now that we're here. I want you and climb to tell me in the best details you can, as to what happened to Gazef. If I'm to make this diplomatic visit into something that we can call a success, I need to know what we're dealing with." King Rampossa told Brain and Climb.

"What we mentioned in the official reports were all true your majesty. But we omitted some details because we don't know how people would take it, and we feared it may paint Gazef's legacy in a bad light, considering many nobles despise him due to his commoner beginnings." Climb answers.

"Young man, please tell me the whole truth of what happened that day." Rampossa kindly urged climb and Brain to tell him the truth.

As climb tried to recount the horror he's seen that day, his facial expression made it obvious to everyone. And even Marquise Raeven even cried tears as he remember his friends who died that day to living nightmares unleashed at them, then being the closest one to Gazef at the time, Brain told them what he remembered.

"The Sorcerer King arrived on our location on top of one of those monsters. He greeted Gazef as if he was an old friend, the Sorcerer King offered Gazef to serve under him as one of his subordinate and as a nudge to that offer, he had his summoned monsters stand still, like they were statues and said that he would stop the attacks if Gazef would agree to his offer and he could have saved many lives then and there. But, Gazef respectfully declined the offer. The Sorcerer King mentioned that back in Carne village he was willing to lose his life to protect the villagers, but now he was willing to let many people die in the field all because he was loyal to his king and country. And I saw those words hit Gazef with pain more than an arrow or blade might have." Climb said looking sad and still trembling. After hearing Climb King Rampossa just sighed and looked down on the floor with a face obviously depressed upon remembering it all over again. Then Brain continued the story.

"And that's when Gazef formally challenged Ainz Ooal Gown to a duel, which I think would surprise just about anyone, if I'm being honest. But, what really surprised me then was that how the undead tried to talk Gazef out of it. Not because of fear, I'm sure of that. And when he agreed to it, the undead asked to have a look at Gazef's sword and he showed him Razor's Edge and I guess that magic caster analysed the sword or something. He returned the sword to Gazef and asked him if he knew everything about the sword's powers and Gazef answered the same thing we all know about Razor's Edge. That it had the uncanny ability to cut steel like it was paper and effortlessly too. But the Sorcerer King said he was correct, but, that's not all the sword was capable of and he explained to Gazef, but honestly I didn't fully understood the details, only that unlike other weapons, this sword is capable of harming him somehow. (At that moment, Brain looked at Razor's Edge by his side.) Then they agreed to some rules of the duel. One of it was that should Gazef lose in the duel, the Sword will not be taken and remain with the country as one of its treasures."

"And… What exactly happened in that duel?" King Rampossa asked brain in a serious and curious tone and Brain sighed and his shoulders drooped down suggesting he was ashamed of something.

"Right before they started, I asked the Sorcerer King if I can fight alongside Gazef and he actually agreed to it, saying that a few more joining the battle would make no difference to him. I think now we can all agree to as why. (Upon hearing Brain's side comment, everyone inside had a gloomy look on their faces.) But then it was Gazef who rebuked me in my offer to help him, asking if do I want to tarnish his name as a warrior and asked the Sorcerer King to forgive me, and the undead king paid it no heed and they both took a couple of equal steps from each other and the Sorcerer King asked Climb to signal the start of their fight." (Climb's face turned to a pained expression remembering Gazef's fighting stance and the focus in his eyes that bear no heavy burden as if he knew whatever his reason for doing it would be worth it somehow.) Then, Brain Continued his story.

"Gazef told us to watch his last fight, and I swear, I never saw Gazef had that look in his eyes, like when we first fought in that tournament many years ago. And as a warrior I know that Gazef truly respected his opponent as a respectable individual and I think the Sorcerer King respected him highly as well. The Sorcerer King even offered to resurrect Gazef after the duel. But, Gazef requested that he be not. He said that a person only has one life and that's all he'll have."

(King Rampossa's eyes got teary and somehow he smiled a bit at what Brain said about Gazef's final moments knowing that Gazef's high regards in earning his deep respect is not easily earned and he knew his old friend well enough, to know that somehow even in despair Gazef fought against someone he truly considered worthy of giving his all including his highest respect.) And the king asked. "Please continue, I want to hear how he truly died." And Brain looked up at the king with a look of disbelief and answered.

"That's just it. As soon as I heard Climb's bell rang. I saw Gazef about to attack and then, he just fell down right where he stood. And the Sorcerer King caught his body and respectfully lay Gazef on the ground and closed Gazef still focused eyes. Back then we thought he just tripped or got off balanced on something and we heard that magic caster said to Gazef's corpse 'I'm sorry Gazef Stronoff. I never hated you.' Then, we shouted at Gazef to wake him up, but the magic caster said that Gazef was already dead. Not a scratch on Gazef's body or, on his armour, nothing we can find at the time. The Sorcerer King also said to us that, as per Gazef's request he casted a death magic spell on the body so that Gazef won't be resurrected unless it's a high tier resurrection spell, he mentioned something about a 9th or 10th tier level or something and for all I saw that day I don't think anyone can truly question the Sorcerer King at least in regards to magic." Brain said, ending his tale on the late warrior captain's last moment.

King Rampossa took a deep breath and recomposed himself after wiping the tears on his face. And looked outside the window. It was past noon by then and nearly halfway to E-Rantel so they decided to stop and take the time to rest nearby a small lake not far from the road. Marquise Raeven made this suggestion since they literally don't know what to expect to find in E-Rantel and arriving there in good and fresh condition might be better for everyone since most of what they heard from other travellers were negative rumors about undead soldiers patrolling the borders around it, though some said that it was a good place to trade and that there were things there not available anywhere else. With only a handful of unverified information available to the Marquise, he made this move with the King's permission.

And after two hours, they resumed their travels. It was then that Princess Renner spoke as the king and marquise Raven talked about diplomatic matters.

"I think I understand the late warrior captain's true intention now." Says Princess Renner.

"What do you mean my dear child?" King Rampossa asked his daughter, and she answered.

"I think the late warrior captain Stronoff challenged the Sorcerer King to a duel so that his death can at the very least lessen the hate and ammunition the noble faction and possibly even the public might throw at you."

"What makes you think of that? Granted I trust that Gazef would support me and protect me anyway he could. But, I don't see what could lead you to that conclusion." Rampossa said out loud, and she answered him with an explanation.

"Think about it. When the news of the Baharuth Empire aligning themselves with the Sorcerer King on his claim on the city of E-Rantel was sent and that they would go to war in support of the Sorcerer King's claim and they even sent similar notices to the surrounding nations about it. Meaning, they understood his power and capabilities. Also, the lack of real response from the Slane Theocracy which is also a contender for that area along with the Baharuth Empire." (this earned several nods of approval.)

"I believe the warrior captain was wary of these unusual reactions from the Empire and the Theocracy. And of course, when you add the late captain's own experience from his battle in Carne Village and the fact he himself was powerless against the scriptures at the time, while Ainz Ooal Gown managed to defeat them easily. I think the Theocracy took some serious considerations on how to go about handling someone who can manage to do that with ease. And remember when at the meeting when you asked sir Gazef about his opinion on that matter? (the king nodded, knowing full well what happened then.) He asked you to consider giving E-Rantel to the magic caster. I think he did that because he knows the potential calibre of a threat that great magic caster could be. I don't blame you for what you decided upon. I know you were under pressure since most of the social elites belong to the noble faction. With his death he can soften the blows your political opponents might try to throw your way, father. Though this is all just theory in my mind, I think it's the closest logical reason we can have about Sir Gazef's last actions."

After Princess Renner spoke her theory, the others, specially Marquise Raven and King Rampossa himself agreed it's the most likely reason. And after thinking it through, King Rampossa's face was filled with anger and hit the open space on the seat cushion beside him.

"Damn it! If only I listened to Gazef back then, and not let the nobles pressure get to me. If only I had the courage, even more so, the SPINE! To do what I thought was right! We might not have suffered such loss and he would still be alive today!" King Rampossa exclaimed as he let loose into a short fit of rage letting his emotions show, not just as a king but as a person and a friend.

Princess Renner tried to calm her father, and Marquise Raeven could only look down in silence as he himself failed to stop the war from happening and save his friends and people.

"Father it's alright now. If we can make and maintain a good working relationship with the Sorcerer Kingdom, then we can prevent another war like that and Sir Gazef's sacrifice would not be in vain. I know all I'm saying right now is just wishful thinking father, but to pursue hope is still better than not pursuing any form of solution at all." Renner said to the king.

"I think you're right my dear daughter. Oh you'll never know what I'd give to be as smart as you when I was at your age." King Rampossa-III softly said to his favourite and youngest daughter in the tone of a doting father would say.

Shortly after that, the king took a short nap as his age would require while the princess and the marquise talked about what they should discuss with the Sorcerer King to possibly turn this trip worthwhile and successful. The king decided that it would be best to arrive in E-Rantel during daytime and they could all use the rest and sleep. So they went to the last village in the Re-Estize Kingdom's borders and was accepted and hosted by that village, the King as thanks to the villagers made sure to hear out any problems that the villagers have and promised to find a solution to it before they left for their former city of E-Rantel early the following day.

Slane Theocracy.

Inside a secret room beneath the temple of the Earthen faith. Five days before the start of the Pioneer's Holiday, the leaders of the nation composed of the six cardinals and the pontifex were all seated at the round table in the middle of the room, among them was the highest ranked military officer, also present inside are the complete members of the remaining scriptures their trump card Zesshi Zetsumei not present due to her duties. But to those in the know, the real reason she wasn't invited in this meeting was due to her odd attitude when facing strong opponents, specially her personality of being a battle maniac. They all feared what would happen if information about her got out and the dragon lords of the Argland Republic Council caught wind of it. Though the Theocracy hates the non-human nations, they knew all too well that the true dragon lords are not something they should go to war with carelessly.

"Alright, I assume that everyone that's supposed to here is here? If so, let us begin this meeting then. Raymond, please begin." Says the Pontifex as he called for cardinal Raymond to start their meeting.

"Everyone. Not long ago, we received a letter of invitation from the Sorcerer Kingdom. Basically inviting our nation to send our leaders or representatives to this new occasion they call a "pioneer's holiday" I think they plan to make this a yearly thing as it mentioned in the letter as a special occasion." Raymond said as he started the meeting. He then proceeded to hand out copies of the contents of the said letter of invitation.

"I say we destroy this invitation and send it to that cursed undead! We certainly don't need to waste our time participating in this blasphemy!" Cardinal Dominic Shouted in protest, making Raymond sigh in stress and just close his eyes in utter disappointment of his fellow cardinal.

"I understand where you're coming from old friend. But, I think you should calm yourself down. There's nothing to gain by getting enraged for something we can't do anything about right now." Raymond tried to calm Dominic from his ranting, to get things going.

"Ahem, according to the invitation. This supposed occasion was to celebrate and promote inventions and innovations that can make life more easier to live in. Hmph! What an insult to the gods! The six have already provided us with knowledge and anything necessary to make our lives better." The Pontifex exclaimed with pride and this earned some nods of approval.

"Now then, are there any information on this from our spies? I believe the wind scriptures spies have some report? Also, captain of the black scripture. Has our divination magic specialist have anything to share about this?" cardinal Ginedine asked the leaders of both scriptures.

(Author's note: The one referred to as the "Divination magic specialist" is the next best divination magic caster the Theocracy has, also serving as the next in line of gaining the title of The Thousand Miles Astrologer. Since the current one had remain in her home ever since the massacre at the Katze Plains, what she saw there haunted her nearly to insanity, but definitely afraid, scared enough to not want to be called upon or be included in anything relating to Ainz Ooal Gown.) Divination magic specialist

The first to give the report was a man with brown short hair, lean muscles and physically fit like a male model in the modern era. He was wearing a green hooded vest and mythril chainmail suit under his brown leather top. This was the new captain of the Wind Scripture, Brent Chokeltz.

"From what we've gathered from our spies and from our own surveillance activities, roughly 3 months before this invitation was given; there was an unusual supply of different materials purchased by the Sorcerer Kingdom. Though most of these were iron, copper, silver, gold and coal and other materials we were not able to specify since they were heavily guarded. Every shipment of these were guarded by large numbers of death knights and soul eaters along with some creatures we couldn't see. And we suspect those creatures were the ones responsible for the deaths of our predecessors. I asked the survivors about who or what attacked them but most of them have gone insane and others now blind, deaf and mute caused by a curse put on them by the perpetrators." Captain Brent reported and as he started his report he couldn't hide the anger building up on his face. He became the new captain after the previous generation of the Wind scripture were mostly killed by Demiurge's anti-spy squad mostly composed of shadow demons, hanzo's, and some shade druids which are actually a type of demon that has druid and stealth capabilities. It was back when the previous generation of the wind scripture was given a mission to infiltrate the resistance army of the Roble Holy Kingdom before the showdown between Ainz and Jaldabaoth.

They were disguised as some of the adventurers from the Southern Holy Kingdom. They tried to spy on King Caspond but were intercepted and killed by Demiurge's anti-spy squad and most of them didn't know what hit them. Some survivors only lived because they were far from the action and were mostly on look-out duty, but they were still cursed as to not let any information slip out. Demiurge only let them live so that his own spies can follow them and trace back all of their contacts and allies in the Roble Holy Kingdom both in the north and south, all the way to the Slane Theocracy. And Ainz have ordered those spies to keep on gathering Intel from the Theocracy and report what they find to Ainz.

Continuing Brent's report. "we've noticed that within a few days after the said purchases, more dwarves from the Dwarven Nation that came to Carne Village have been building something inside their own dome within Carne. It has its own walls and the only time we saw anyone came out was when they were about to eat or drink. This structure aside from Carne Village itself is also heavily guarded even from divination spells. When one our divine magic caster tried he lost vision and was forced to retire without getting anything for it. End of report." At this most of the cardinals just gave heavy sighs and grunts of displeasement with the events mentioned.

"Anyone else have something useful to report? The Pontifex asked around him.

"I have some information to report but, whether if it's important or not is up to you all to decide." The one who spoke wad a man with long black hair and an androgynous face, with a lean build and wearing only his formal wear as this is a formal meeting so he did not have his arms and weapons on him. This was Sylvan, the captain of the Black Scripture. The country's most powerful arsenal, considered as "humanity's heroes".

"Last week, one of our spies in the Baharuth Empire sent a report regarding a sudden visit from Fluder Paradyne. He does not know of it until he the people were talking about it about a month after the actual time of said event. (the cardinals nodded signalling him to continue) It says in the report that Fluder visited the Emperor and informed him that he would receive a gift from the Sorcerer King as a reward for his services, and he was given a strange looking carriage, one that doesn't have horses or any animal to pull it. (this earned serious looks from the cardinals and the head Martial) also, it was reported that the one who delivered this strange vehicle was Momon of team Darkness. " At this part, everyone was shocked as to what could an adventurer be doing in a strange vehicle?

"Was anyone able to get more details on the reason Fluder and Momon were there in the first place?" the Pontifex asked.

"No. Unfortunately, our spies couldn't get close due to the young emperor's tight security details. Our spies can't gain more information than that without risking getting caught; also, those that did try just disappeared. I suspected they were found and most likely dead or worse." Sylvan answered, finishing his report. And everyone got serious. Trying to figure out what to do with the information they got from the reports and how to respond to the invitation.

"I suggest we accept the invitation, and send some delegates. This way, we can let other nations know we not afraid of that undead, and we also get a chance to gather some information about the Sorcerer King and his subordinates." Cardinal Raymond suggested.

"I agree with Raymond." Cardinal Bernice voiced her opinion.

"It's better than nothing I suppose." Cardinal Dominic said with a shrug.

"I as well. But, who do we send there as our official delegates." Cardinal Ginedine said with concern.

"I would recommend that whoever would be sent to the Sorcerer Kingdom, we all must not let Zesshi know of what we talked about in here. This meeting is adjourned, though the captains of each scripture will remain as well as the head Martial for further planning." Raymond ended the meeting the other officials. And moved on to working on the details for the upcoming operation.

After the meeting ended, the captain of the black scripture sighed deeply with a depressed look in his eyes. And the second and third seat looked at him. And the second seat asked his senior.

"Why are you so down? It's not like we were attacked or something."

"It's just that I know Zesshi will ask about what was discussed in this meeting. Of course I won't tell her, but I know she'll keep nagging me till I do or she'll beat me to a grinded piece of meat. I don't need to tell you how easy it would be to turn things into a disaster when Zesshi's involved." Sylvan answered his colleagues and they both understood the stress their captain would potentially go through and went on their way.

Sylvan sighed again after his subordinates left. "I got to avoid Zesshi at all cost. Handling her is a stress that's not worth all this trouble." He mumbled onto himself as he went straight home and tried to get some rest in order to prepare for his new mission.

At the same time in the Draconic Kingdom's Royal Palace.

Queen Draudillon was just finished supply requests and battle plans from her generals about the ever closing beastmen army when her Prime returned to the throne room and brought a minor noble with him. This person was Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas. A man of 20 years of age and whom the queen is familiar with, and one she finds trust worthy among the nobles. This person though recognized by the common public as a truly kind and intelligent young man is also a butt of jokes among the elite noble society. Mostly due to his youth, skinny and frail frame. By modern era standards he would be stereotype of a nerd.

"Is there something I can help you with, Prime Minister? I see you also brought with you Marquise Lagunas. Good day to you Alex." Queen Draudillon greeted both gentlemen.

"Good day again to you, your majesty. We are here to discuss with you about how we should respond to the invitation sent by the Sorcerer Kingdom." The Prime Minister answered.

"Yes your majesty. It seems that the weeklong event mentioned in the letter was aimed at inspiring those who could promote ways to make life better for everyone be it by services, or inventions and so on. I just thought it would be a good opportunity to perhaps learn something that we can apply in our country. And mostly perhaps we can ask them for help with our plight against the beastmen invasion. I hate to think that if don't get any help from any of our neighbouring nations we might stop to exist as a country and more like a forgotten tale in history." Alex made his intentions clear to the queen.

"Believe me. If I could end this long slaughter on my people I would have. But listen to yourself; you are suggesting we get aid from the undead. Have you lost your mind!?" the queen answer back.

"(clears his throat) Your majesty. True the king of that newly founded nation is an undead. But, he also is the same king that literally saved the Roble Holy Kingdom and even helped in rebuilding their nation. They even sold some of their food supply to the Re-Estize kingdom and helped alleviate the famine the people were going through back then." The Prime Minister chimed in, to help the Marquise' proposed idea to their queen. In which the queen asked.

"And what makes you think they would even help us? We have nothing to offer them. Most of our farms and farmers were already killed, and those that are not are working harder now to try and make up for our shortage of food. I also know that there many nobles that greatly tax their peasants to pay for the soldiers that helps keep them in their position. If it wasn't for those damned beastmen, I would have already kicked those corrupt assholes to the guillotine for giving me a lot of headaches from the people's complaints against them."

"I'm fully aware of those things. But if we don't do something drastic. Then, we might lose everything soon. Keep in mind that all this time, the Slane Theocracy haven't sent any real aid to us. Yes, they've send in their former black scripture members. But is that what all the gold we pay them for is worth your majesty?" the Prime Minister said as he was trying to make a point to his master.

"Please don't even remind me of that. I know full well about those ass-hats schemes. But what choice do we have? The Baharuth Empire doesn't even bother sending even one of their legions. And for some reason, that arrogant boy of an emperor is bending over backwards to some undead nation. I Mean you don't believe the story of that magic caster killing over 200,000 people in the Re-Estize Kingdom right? It's got to be propaganda." Says Queen Draudillon. Then Marquise Alex spoke his mind out.

"It's precisely now that the Baharuth Empire is a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom that we must make good connections to the Sorcerer Kingdom. It's a big IF, but if we convince the Sorcerer King to give us aid then might have a better chance at survival. Your majesty, I volunteer to be a diplomatic representative for the Draconic Kingdom. I would go to E-Rantel and ask for aid for our nation."

"Very well, I have the necessary documents you might need to help you on this mission. Take an adventurer team or two to insure your safety, as well as some soldiers from the palace. I will pray for your success." Finally, the queen agreed and Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas left for E-Rantel at the first light of morning the following day, accompanied by two gold ranked adventurer teams and ten soldiers acting as security escorts.

Five days before the Pioneer's Holiday, in the meeting hall of the Argland Republic. All council members were present including the five Dragon Lords themselves. Many of the other species' representatives were aware of what this meeting was truly about. It was the Blue Sky Dragon Lord that first spoke, so that their meeting would start.

"We are here today to discuss and eventually vote as to how we will respond to the invitation sent to us by the Sorcerer Kingdom. For those who are still unaware, this new nation is ruled by an undead that claimed the land known as the city of E-Rantel, which was formerly a part of the Re-Estize Kingdom. During the annual war between the Baharuth Empire and the Kingdom, the Empire sided with the undead magic caster's claims and as allies at the time, the magic caster casted a powerful spell that instantly killed over 70,000 soldiers from the Kingdom and according to reports from the Platinum Dragon Lord's sources, that same spell summoned 5 giant black beasts that destroyed over 200,000 opponents and let's not forget, that in that very massacre the late Gazef Stronoff challenged the Sorcerer King to duel and lost as if nothing happened." Most of the council have been aware of this since most of them live within the vicinity of the Re-Estize Kingdom's borders. Those who didn't were very few at were quite alarmed to know about this.

"Wait. Why wasn't I informed of this immediately?" asked the Fire Dragon Lord.

"We did inform you. But you just disregarded our messenger and went back to your sleep. You even said 'unless it's a real problem don't even bother me' remember? Answered the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"Oh! So that's what guy was ranting on about… sorry about that." The Fire Dragon Lord sheepishly apologized to his older brother.

"It's alright. (deep sighed and rolled his eyes) let's move on." The Diamond Dragon Lord rolled his eyes as he went to continue with the meeting. "According to this invitation. This occasion will as a celebration of ways to make life better by means of services, inventions, or innovations. Take that however you will. It also says this will be a week-long celebration. Any questions or suggestions from the council?"

Then it was a bearman that raised his hand. "I have a question." And the Diamond Dragon Lord nodded for him to proceed. "I am Gruff Woodstomp, representing the Bearmen in the council. Isn't the undead the enemy of all life?" so why was there no grand council meeting after that incident?"

"The reason for that is because we were being careful about this new kingdom, specially its king. Is if this Undead is anything like the 8 Greed Kings of Old. We can't just start any violence without expecting heavy losses, also there still the Slane Theocracy who I'm sure that would wait it out and swoop in to invade the survivors of that war since it's a win-win for them. I am sure all of you know that they are still intending to kill us all for simply existing and not being human. But in the years that passed, this new kingdom did some things none of us expected, like their king personally coming to the aid of the Roble Holy Kingdom and defeated Jaldabaoth. This in truth also did us a favour. Also some unconfirmed news from some merchants and bards say something about E-Rantel have made a lot of improvement but until we have hard evidence of this it's just rumors." Answered the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

Another council member raised its hand. It was an Old Orc. "I have something to say, about their King. My brother, who was the elder and leader of his tribe in the Abelion Hills. He told me that before the beastmen attacked the Holy Kingdom. Many of them were united under Jaldabaoth and his promises. However, my brother's tribe was among those that refused to participate in said invasion and so they were imprisoned and had demons done grotesque and disgusting experiments to them. And it was the Sorcerer King who freed them and sent them to their home. Even went as far as to have some undead guard their tribe till they were well enough to travel to the Sorcerer Kingdom. It was only one year after Jaldabaoth's defeat, that they were some of them that went back to their original lands in the Abelion Hills. And according to him, those that went back there said that the region has dramatically changed. They were no longer being hunted by other races, instead they were offered means of making a living, allowing them to trade for their needs and the new laws implemented by the Sorcerer King had been beneficial to the inhabitants of the Abelion Hills. In fact some our merchants get their supply of spices and herbs from my brother's tribe and from his tribe members that moved back to the hills. I'm not defending the undead or his nation, but all I'm saying is we might not want to be too harsh in judging this new country as some of us somehow benefitted from them."

"Thank you for sharing that information, Orc Councilman. Well, what do you think Brother?" the Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked a dragon themed shining platinum armor. Which was the Platinum Dragon Lord's remote controlled armor that he use when he need to explore or attend such gathering. As he himself stays in the floating castle guarding the items left by the 8 Greed Kings that killed many of his kind.

"Hmm.(holding his right hand on his chin, the armor seemed to be pondering his answer) I propose we should sent some representatives, specifically, one who is knowledgeable in trade, some who are combat capable, and one who can address most diplomatic concerns. We know too little of this nation to make any permanent decision on our official stance about them. Does anyone disagree?" the armor asked around and there were none. And with that the Grand Council Meeting was adjourned.

"So I guess now all we need to do is to carefully consider who we send as official representatives." The Fire Dragon Lord said.

"I will go and attend this event. I wish to speak to this undead king and see for myself if he is the kind that will bring good or harm to this world." The Platinum armor spoke. Surprising his fellow Dragon Lord brothers making them look almost comical.

"Of all of us here, I thought you would be the one to propose not doing anything about it, especially since you suspect that this Ainz Ooal Gown might be a Player. And we know you hated them most of all." Says the Obsidian Dragon Lord.

"That may be true, I do hate those 8 bastards but, the leader was not like them, it's why I followed him and the others. Remember?" the Platinum Dragon Lord answered via the armor.

"Yeah I remember that guy. Weird, but with a good heart. Too bad he died though. Anyway, what happened to the other heroes? Some of them must still live. What about the Black Knight?" asked the Obsidian Dragon Lord. And the armor answered.

"He died a few months after leader, in which I let Rigrit distribute some of his belongings to those that she could trust and consider worthy."

It was after a two hours that the announcement on who would be part of the official delegations representing the Argland Republic was done, and the selected representatives left for E-Rantel the next day.

2 days before the event. Jircniv followed by his personal assistant Roune Vermillion together with the three highest ranked knights Nimble, Leinas and Baziwood were on their way to the formal office of Ainz Ooal Gown. But upon arriving there they were told that Ainz was in the studio along with the guardians. And would meet them there. This made Jircniv a bit nervous but followed the maid as she led them to the said studio. "What the heck is a studio?" Jircniv silently asked. But no one heard him except the maid Tsuare.

"Oh! It's a place where one can practice his or her own personal art." Answered Tsuare. This got the group pale faced and sweaty, knowing that Ainz is a necromancer.

Upon reaching the door to the studio Tsuare opened the door as she was instructed to, and let the group in. the first thing that the new comers noticed was a strange sound that entered their ears. It was foreign to them. And that's putting it mildly. They were stunned to see the overlord holding a black musical instrument (electric guitar) with strings and some lightning surrounding it, and when Ainz did his solo, he tilted the guitar pointing towards the sky, and the guitar discharged some lightning upwards the sky (the ceiling in this case, since the studio was a closed room) and what seemed to be a large ray of holy light from the sky went down on Ainz, stunning the group not knowing what they were seeing. Then they heard an old man laughing, approaching them.

"Haha ha ho oh! Emperor Jircniv, my dear boy! Welcome! This way please." Fluder was smiling as he welcomed the young emperor and his entourage. At this, Jircniv and company just looked confused clearly having no idea what is going on.

"Ah… eh? Oh! Nice to see you too gramps. What is going on?" Jircniv asked his mentor.

"Follow me, you would better hear me in the listening booth. This way Jir." Fluder led them to a separate room that cancels any sound coming from the studio. "His majesty is practicing his musical performance for the opening of the Pioneer's Holiday. As well as promoting these new musical instruments and a lot more new devices that the people will benefit from."

"Wait. That was a musical performance!? All I heard was noise. If I can be honest. Not to mention, his majesty himself is performing." Jircniv said in disbelief and Fluder replied.

"You I tell you young man, when the empire has these goods, they would make everyone be glad that you decided to be a vassal state."

"I am already glad to be in a vassal state. Those nobles and all their ramblings, specially the priests from the temples, Annoying! But now all I have to do is defer them to his majesty whenever they make such absurd complaints." Jircniv said with a smirk of satisfaction, and Fluder just said. "Sharp as always, I wouldn't expect less of you jir."

"How is that music by the way?" he asked and Fluder replied. "It's good that you asked that. Listen to this new song they're about to play."

Then they went back to the session, and took their seats and listened as Aura whistled a tune and by the end of the song, Fluder, Jircniv, and the rest, specially Nimble couldn't help but shed a tear the Aura Whistled again in the ending of the song. (this song will be named at the performance chapter, to be released within this month.)

"I think this song is the most meaningful I've ever heard in my life." Said Jircniv.

"I agree. I couldn't see anyone not being moved by this song." Nimble added.

"I know not much of music or bards but, this for sure, is going to set another trend everywhere. I'll be damned if the Empire doesn't get to know of this." Jircniv said with passion and his entourage nodded.

After the last song performed, Ainz set his guitar down on its proper holder (stand) looked to his guardians and said.

"Cocytus, your drumming has indeed improved a lot and I can see our opening performance being a complete success."

"Thank you, Ainz-sama. You honor this humble servant with such praise. I will keep on practicing all you thought me." Cocytus bowed down in thanks and humility. Trying hard to hide the happiness he felt after being praised. To him, he felt that the shame of his loss to the lizardmen a long time ago was washed away by his master's praise on him.

"Sebas and Demiurge. You both now have improved greatly in your Acoustic guitar, Sebas and in your Bass guitar, Demiurge. See how better things can be if you can synch and harmonise with one another? You don't have to agree all the time with each other, but when you set aside your differences, you can make anything possible and become even better." Ainz said to the two polar opposites, the demon and the butler.

"Thank you Ainz-sama. I will engrave these lessons in mind and heart." Sebas said with a bow and looked at the door to see his wife Tsuare smiling at him after she lead Jircniv to the seats as they waited for their chance to talk to Ainz.

"I am grateful for such praise Ainz-sama. To have a bit of knowledge that the supreme has is a gift on its own. I will cherish this, my lord." Demiurge (in his demonic frog form) smilingly said to Ainz though Ainz somehow had a feeling that the Arch Devil might misunderstood what he meant. But decided to ignore it for now and nod to the two.

"Shalltear, you should be proud to know that Peroroncino himself was a masterful player of the piano." At hearing this, the loli vampire blushed and bowed before Ainz.

"Thank you Ainz-sama. I won't fail in this performance. I guarantee it!" Shalltear said with conviction.

"Mare, your saxophone is very good. I'm sure Bukubukuchagama would be jumping in joy if she could see you." Ainz said to the young boy. "Th th Thank you Ainz-sama." Mare simply nodded and smiled.

"Aura. Your vocals is truly something only a talented individual can have, just like Bukubukuchagama's voice acting talents, here singing is something we all admire in the guild. ('I wish she had tried a singing career instead. Who knows, she might be trying that now. I really miss you guys.' Ainz said to himself.)

"Albedo. If only Tabula Smaragdina could see and hear you now being a DJ. He would cry tears of joy I'm sure of it." Ainz said to Albedo in a nostalgic voice.

"Thank you Ainz-sama." Albedo thanks her Overlord and gently caressed her headset and looked at the digital instrument in front of her.

"I guess I should tell you now. I did not let you learn and play those instruments only for this project. But also because your creators also played those very instruments when we celebrated our victories and other occasions back then. I will have to attend to business for now. Pandora's Actor, you will be in charge. I want you all to practice all songs in the list including Pandora's Actor's performances." Ainz said to his guardians as he left the main practice area and went to talk to Jircniv, he also whispered some instructions to Shizu Delta who was in the Audio booth where the audio recordings and analysis was being done. It was his instruction that when Jircniv arrive, they should let them hear one of the songs.

Ainz gestured for Jircniv and the others to follow him to his office. And there they began their discussions for the upcoming event.

"Thank you for coming despite a short notice Emperor Jircniv. All of you please have a seat, we have much to discuss." Ainz greeted his vassals and began the discussion.

"Thank you for calling us here your Highness, but if I may ask. What was that song? I've never heard anything like it. The tone, the words, all of it, as well as those musical instruments your followers were using." Jircniv asked in a curious tone.

"That's exactly why I summoned you here. As the first Vassal Nation of the Sorcerer Kingdom, I did promise to give progress and prosperity to all those who followed me. This time though it comes in the form of music and Cinematic entertainment. Take a look at these." Ainz signalled for the maids to bring some items. One of which is a rectangular box that has a grid-like cover for the most part, covering a black dome like structure, and on top of it a wide slit for something to put inside.

One of the maids gave Ainz a Flat Disc, and he put it inside the rectangular box, pushed a button and the box started playing music. Though they never this tune before, they knew it was music. Jircniv couldn't believe his ears as he asked himself 'how could this box play music?' as if somehow sensing their confusion, Ainz proceeded to explain the device.

"You see Emperor Jircniv, music is essential to society. And I have been informed that only noble get to have the best musicians playing for them at their parties and other events. Other than bards that would sing and perform no one else seem to have any knowledge on music. Therefore I plan to change that and make music available to all my citizens including the Baharuth Empire. Through this device I will simply call it a music player for that is what it does. Everyone that can listen to music in their homes, drinking bars, and basically anywhere they can put this device to. Here take this."

Ainz gave Jircniv the box that the strange disc was from, and he looked at it carefully. Jircniv noticed the artwork on the front of the case, it was a picture of different faces and at the back he read a list which he correctly guessed were the title of the song as they listened to the first song he looked at the back and it says 'Clattanoia' he looked around and noticed everyone's head was moving with the music, specially Leinas Rockbruise. And then they proceeded to the next song titled 'Paradise City by Guns n' Roses' he somehow felt awakened and energized to move and dance to the music but restrained himself as to preserve his conduct in front of the Undead King. He was surprised when Baziwood's head started going up and down to the song closing his eyes as he seemed to like the words. Especially around the part that says

'_take me down, to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh, won't you please take me home…'_

Jircniv asked Ainz since Ainz stopped the player after the second song.

"Please forgive my subordinate he didn't mean to act like that." Jircniv pleaded worrying his trusted knight might have displeased the overlord and kill him and them as well.

"Oh no. Don't worry about it. That's what good music is supposed to do to anyone who hears it. Tell me, did you like that song sir Baziwood?" Ainz asked.

"Yes. I do like that song your majesty. Please forgive me for I got carried away with it. It's new to my ears yet I feel like I relate to it somehow." Baziwood answered.

"Like I said, it's alright sir knight. Good music makes us react to it, makes us feel emotions, emotions and messages that its creator is trying to convey. There are lots of kinds of music. Some for times of sadness, others to make you happy, to cheer us up. Some just to make you dance. Others even let you remember important times in your life, it may even make you release that anger you kept inside and so much more." Ainz told his vassals. (At this point of Ainz lecture, some of the maids got teary eyed.)

"I wanted to talk to you about setting up a school for the Arts in the Empire. There will be no discrimination on the student's race, status in life, be they rich or poor, both men and women can enter with no biases and when they finished their studies. They will represent the Sorcerer Kingdom, Including the Baharuth Empire with every success they garner. These devices will help them become popular and even if they got old and retire, their admirers can still hear their music just as you heard just now, are the songs performed by different musical groups a long time ago." Said Ainz.

At this revelation. Jircniv couldn't help but be thankful for the undead in letting him hear music lost to them throughout history, since human records and other human civilizations were destroyed by many wars, mostly during the 8 Greed Kings and the Evil Deities that once plagued the world. He was not alone in this sentiment as even Fluder and the others were aware of how much was lost and now they get to hear it as if it was sung by the original singers in front of them.

"Thank you for letting us hear such music, your majesty. So much has been lost to us and there were music like these that no one ever heard of." Jircniv and the others politely bowed and thanked the Sorcerer King.

As they did this. Ainz was thinking to himself. "Hmmn. I said these were music from the past, my past. I think they might have misunderstood me. But what the heck. I see no real problem with letting them think of it as that. Wing it Suzuki! Yes that's it Wing it. That's how I survived then no use changing a proven formula. (sighed)"

"Ahem (Ainz cleared his throat, as if there's any.) I intend to first introduce this at the event and make it available to the public here in E-Rantel all the way to the Baharuth Empire. Of course the residents of the Sorcerer Kingdom including you will be given priority on the orders once mass production is on. As for the representatives of other nations attending, they will be given some as well. This will serve as a means of popularising the product. But don't worry. The ones I will give to you will contain more songs as a personal gift from me. (at this Jircniv couldn't help but smile and thanked Ainz.)

"Thank you. Your majesty, this is truly appreciated. I also want to thank you for that other gift, the Car as Sir Momon called it. Truly a powerful and fast mode of transportation, it's way different from anything I've seen or ridden." Jircniv gave a sincere thanks to Ainz.

"I'm glad you liked it. We made many type of vehicles, as I'm sure Momon and Fluder already informed you back then. (Jircniv nodded) I plan to implement a travel system and inform the public on how to use these vehicles, how to buy them, and the rules in operating them as well as its benefits and even some disadvantages and its dangers. No doubt Momon thought you of those already?" Ainz asked.

"Yes, he did your majesty. If I may inquire, he also mentioned that your personal Vehicle is much, much faster than the one I got. If there's an opportunity, I would like to have a ride someday." Jircniv asked out of intrigue and curiosity.

"Very well. Young Emperor. After the Holiday I will give you and your three knights a ride in my personal car. A warning though, I would recommend that each of you bring a clean sack. Just in case you can't handle the speed and possibly throw up." Ainz said teasing the Thrill seeker in Jircniv.

Then Ainz summoned the maids to get another item. this time, it was a wider but flatter rectangular item. A mirror encased in metal. Ainz used a cable to connect the music player from before, and replaced the disc with another one. Then he pushed a button on the new item and it showed them a scene of a large group of dwarf warriors with shield set in front of them as they faced what looked to be grotesque orcs, as the orcs closed in on the dwarves. Numerous elven warriors leap high from behind the dwarves surprising the orcs and aiding the dwarves and human soldiers in battle against the orcs.

"What is this battle? And when did this happened?" Jircniv asked Ainz with wide eyes, while the knights' eyes were glued to the scene on the new device shown to them. Ainz chuckled a bit then answered.

"Oh no. this never happened. It's a movie. Similar to an act played by actors in a theatre but here it is recorded and prepared to be shown form many angles and dimensions to give that realistic feel as the viewers watch the show. I assure you this war never happened. This is actually a movie, a show based from a book written by a famous and revered writer a long, long time ago. The story was so epic that it was re-incarnated in these movies from time to time. And in there lies the immortality of his work and name. this movie is called 'The Hobbit: The battle of the five armies' originally written by J. R.R. Tolkien."

"Wow! This form of entertainment is going to be big! I'm sure the people would love to see this!" Baziwood said happily as he loves fighting and tales of heroism and glory in battles.

"No doubt about it." Jircniv agreed. 'But how do these things work?" he asked.

"By combining different knowledge. We use science and magic to create all these. And though I intend to sell them to the public, that in its way will be my gift to the people of the Sorcerer Kingdom." Ainz exclaimed in the room. He and the Emperor went to talk about Ainz' plans on making all this accessible to the public. And Jircniv role in all this, as they set up the future that other nations will soon be demanding to be a part of.

Author's note sorry for the short chapter. But the next one should be better as it will feature the performances of Ainz and the Guardians. As well as Pandora's Actor's performance as Momon and as other performers as well. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

**Chapter 7: Welcome to my world.**

Two days before the event. King Rampossa-III and his companions reached the Gates of E-Rantel. Though they have sent messengers in advanced of their arrival, the messenger reported back to them, telling them that they though they are honoured guests, they still are required to attend a seminar regarding about the rules and what they can expect inside the city. They were advised to have their weapons kept in a temporary storage. King Rampossa agreed, and ordered his soldiers to put their swords and shields in said weapons storage. He however asked that Razor's Edge be kept with its wearer as it is a national treasure. The human guard understood their situation and agreed, but stressed that no matter what happens they would not react violently or try to draw the weapon. The human guard called on someone that they will be entering the seminar room.

To their surprise, the door opened and came out a huge human shaped figure, an embodiment of violence in an undead form. A Death Knight. The king stopped in his tracks and Brain and Climb stood in front of him while the soldiers just froze in fear. Brain put his right hand on the Razor Edge's handle, but the guard moved in front of them shouting.

"NO! Please don't draw that sword! Didn't you just agreed to keep that sword in its sheath!?" the guard shouted and reminded Brain and the King of their agreement.

"But that's a Death Knight!" Climb shouted towards the guard. Brain regains his composure and calmed down. While Renner and King Rampossa just sighed heavily thankful that nothing really happened.

"You're in the Sorcerer Kingdom! You know our King is an undead right? So why would you draw a weapon after I strongly told you not to!?... This is why we require every new visitor to attend the SEMINAR! Did you even stop to think that if you and your friend ever draw out your swords, this Death Knight would kill you all!? Damn your stupid, boy." The Guard said to Climb and gave Climb and Brain both shameful stares, or more like a glare. Shortly after the shouting, the Guard Captain quickly approached them and asked what happened. After the subordinate explained to him what happened he went to talk to King Rampossa-III.

"My deepest apologies for any rudeness my subordinate may have said. But with all due respect your highness; he just did the right thing. If your Guards were to try to challenge the Death Knight, you all would have been slaughtered and there's nothing we could have done about it. Worse, any foe slain by a Death Knight would have his soul tortured for eternity and their corpse arisen as a squire zombie. As long as no one breaks the rules, these undead guards will not harm you. I'm afraid I will have to ask you again Sir. Would you still like to enter the City? If you do, you will have to attend our Short Seminar. If you won't, then, we would have to kindly ask you to leave the City." The Guard Captain respectfully asked King Rampossa.

"We will attend the Seminar. My sincerest apologies in behalf of my men, I hope you can forgive them. They just reacted to protect me. And I understand he was just doing his job." King Rampossa said kindly as he gestured for their group to move into the room. Brain and Climb made their apologies to the guards but Brain never took his eyes of the Death Knight as he entered the room.

"I'm very sorry for how I reacted to that death knight. I have caused an unnecessary scene back there, my actions put me, nay, us to shame. Please forgive me your majesty." Brain knelt in front of the king as he apologised about his actions.

"Please rise, young man. I understand your actions, though I don't blame you. I don't think anyone seeing that thing would remain calm like it's a normal scene out here. But, right here. It might be." King Rampossa said to Brain. Climb bowed down as well and apologised but the king forgave him all the same, while Princess Renner was trying hard to hide her smile. In her mind, though Climbs retorts towards the previous guard were understandable, she thought that now he was ashamed, his facial expression was just cute in her eyes. (This is one crazy bitch.)

A few moments passed and the door from the other side of the room opened and to their continued surprise, a half man half serpent creature a Naga, went to the front of the room and began the Seminar. The Naga Diplomat greeted them properly and proceeded to explaining the rules of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the different kinds of species that resided in the city, as well as the undead guards and officials stationed in their proper designations. Shortly after the seminar, the group was lead to the recently opened Blessed Hotel.

A hotel that Ainz had commissioned hiring Dwarf Engineers and the former paupers and other unemployed citizens of E-Rantel. This was to symbolize the prosperity and improvement of their new nation, as well as to house rich nobles, official guests and other kinds of VIP's.

"This is truly grand indeed. I hate to admit it, but even our own palace standards are not this sophisticated." King Rampossa said as he observe the place around him, awed by the designs and grand furnitures found in the lobby alone.

"I've never seen any place like this. Truly impressive." Marquise Raeven said in amazement.

An elder gentleman in a black butler's suit approached and welcomed them. Upon seeing the butler, Brain and Climb stopped right in their tracks.

"King Rampossa-III, Princess Renner, Marquise Raeven of the Re-Estize Kingdom and all of your followers, I am Sebas Tian. His majesty's personal butler. In behalf of his majesty the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, I welcome you to the Sorcerer Kingdom and to the Blessed Hotel. Please make yourselves at home and enjoy our hospitality. If there's anything you need, do not hesitate to let me or any of our staff know about it." Sebas greeted and bowed down as he welcomed the Royal guests.

"Thank you Sir Sebas. This is indeed very impressive; please pass my regards to his majesty. Also, if it's not too much to ask, I would like to request an audience with the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown as soon as it is possible. It would be better if we could meet before the events of the coming occasion begins. There's much we needed to discuss. Only if it's possible of course." King Rampossa said to Sebas.

"Of course, King Rampossa. I shall convey your message to his majesty. All of you must be tired from your lengthy travels? Allow our staff to show you all to your rooms; I hope you all enjoy your stay here. Hmmn… (Sebas turned to see Brain and Climb frozen in surprise) you two looked like you've seen a ghost. Don't tell me you don't recognize me now." Sebas said to the two young men. King Rampossa himself was surprised to know that Brain and Climb both know the Sorcerer King's personal butler, but said nothing about it.

"Oh. Sorry about that just now, Sir Sebas. We just didn't expect to see you here of all places." Says Brain.

"Yeah, me too. It's good to see you again Sir Sebas." Climb bowed and greeted the butler.

"It's nice to see you two as well. I'm sure you're both busy, we can catch up later when we both have free time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to the other guests." Sebas said to the two and moved to welcome the other guests.

As Sebas gestured to the maids and staff to assist the delegates of the Re-Estize Kingdom, he then moved on to welcome the newly arrived guests from the Roble Holy Kingdom. He welcomed King Caspond, the vice captain of the Paladin Corps Gustave Montagnes, and the former Paladin and now leader of a new religious sect, Neia Baraja. Who herself couldn't stop admiring the beauty of the hotel they were going to stay. A new set of staff assisted the Holy Kingdom's delegates and they moved to their designated rooms.

Once inside his room, King Rampossa lay in his bed; examining its comfort and relaxing softness. Thinking to himself 'So far, this is the most relaxing bed I've ever layed upon. I hope this comfort is a good sign to things yet to come.' Then he told Renner that he would like to take some rest as well as the others should and wake him up in two hours time so that they can travel around the city to inspect it and see for themselves how things have truly changed. Also giving them something to do while they wait for any schedule on his requested audience with the Sorcerer King.

Meanwhile, Jircniv and his followers have just returned to the Blessed Hotel after his discussions with the Sorcerer King. As he entered, he saw the delegates from the Roble Holy Kingdom. He saw Caspond and noticed that he was a bit skinny for a king. So he went to have a conversation.

"King Caspond. As the head of the Baharuth Empire, a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom. I personally welcome you and your companions. I heard about what happened to your nation years ago. I'm sorry about what happened to your sister and to your people. At least I'm glad that the threat of that demon is finally over." Jircniv said to Caspond.

"Thank you Emperor Jircniv. I believe this is the first time we've actually met since my sister's coronation? By the way, if you don't mind me asking. Has your nation changed after you became a vassal nation to the Sorcerer King?" says King Caspond.

"Yes, you're correct on that. And yes. A lot has changed in my country, mostly for the better. At first, I have my fears if I'm being honest. But his majesty kept true to his words. And if the changes he implemented in the Empire had done well for us, I guess it's safe to say this event, if nothing goes wrong, will be better for those that can understand the potentials of his majesty's vision." Jircniv said to King Caspond. At this, Caspond raised a brow in suspicion.

"Well, I am here in part; to give my thanks and support to his majesty as his rescue of our nation is something I can never forget. Even more so the support and assistance he gave us after freeing us from that living nightmare. And personally, I'm just curious as to what is going to happen this whole week, really. But I digress; it seems to me like you might have seen something we haven't yet and your expression tells me it's going to be big." King Caspond replied respectfully. Jircniv just gave a small smile and nodded to a fellow ruler.

"Well. Forgive me but I must join the others now and get some rest. Perhaps we can talk again soon. Emperor Jircniv." Says Caspond.

"Of course, my apologies for keeping you… (King Caspond was already walking away then Jircniv said) From one ruler to another. If you really want your country to be better than it was. I advise you, when his majesty reveals his vision to the world and invite you to be part of it, listen to him, and think with an open mind." Jircniv said to Caspond in a tone that both confused and mystified Caspond, not knowing whether the young Emperor was inkling him to join in support of the Sorcerer King, or teasing of something to come. For Caspond. The short conversation they just had made him lean to the latter as he went on his way.

After that, Jircniv went to command Roune (his scribe/ personal assistant) to book a meeting room for them and after that have all his companions, including the Knights, servants, and Fluder meet him there, when it's all ready. He then, went to a hotel staff member, and asked them to bring the Sorcerer King's Gift to the reserved meeting room for the Baharuth Empire Delegates.

A few minutes after that. He had them all gathered in the room. Inside there were seats comfortable enough for everyone, these seats were arranged the shortest ones on the front to a wall going taller towards the back of the room. There were also some fruit based but non alcoholic refreshments on a small table beside a seat. And of course, the seat positioned for best vantage point in the center of the arrangement was meant for Jircniv himself. Every Baharuth Empire Delegate was in place and they were looking suspiciously at the huge, thick, perfectly flat slab of a single mirror that was set in front of them and some small boxes being placed around it, and another slightly larger box in the middle, on the base of the huge mirror's stand. The said mirror was 8 ft. high and 17 ft. wide. The curtains were all closed and Fluder, sitting next to Jircniv was holding a small flat metallic object with smaller runes engraved on it. He signalled for Jircniv to start, and with that Jircniv stood up and made his speech.

"Glorious Day to all of us! And thank you all for your loyalty and service all these years. I know some of you still have doubts and may even hate me when I decided to offer our country as a vassal nation to the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I can understand that, but know it can't be denied that we were all better for it. His majesty has shown me a glimpse of a bright future for our nation. And as a reward, he has given me a gift, one that I will ensure all in the empire can experience. Just a reminder, this is still technically a secret but his majesty allowed for us to try it now. So no matter what happens do not make any noise unless it's really important." And with that, Jircniv looked to Nimble to get things started. Nimble went to the box in the middle opened a small box that he had in his protection and took out a thin, flat circle that has the Baharuth Empire's text it says: 'LORD OF THE RINGS TRILOGY.' And gently inserted it into the slot in the Player.

Then Fluder pressed a button on the small flat item and the huge mirror lit up and everyone was astonished to what they were seeing and hearing. It's as if they were somewhere else, like inside a book's story that someone else was telling. The narrator began the story and a few gaping mouths still for a few seconds until they saw a tall dark armoured warrior that had its hand cut and the ring that fell from its fingers was picked up by the human warrior that cut the hand it was from…

The movie went on. And everyone in the room was truly enjoying what they were watching. Even old Fluder himself, reacted to the scenes. And in that moment, Jircniv looked around and saw the expressions of enjoyment on everyone's faces. Even that of his old mentor has a smile of fascination. And he realized that he was really happy. Happy in the sense that in that time he didn't feel any burden on him as a leader, he looked at Baziwood, who was like a child being taken in by the show, even almost charged at the screen in some fight scenes as he wanted to help the hobbits fleeing Sauron's hordes, he forgot that what he was seeing was just entertainment. He was reined in by both Nimble and Leinas. And when he realized his blunder he apologized to everyone, especially Jircniv. But Jircniv didn't reprimand him and just told Baziwood to relax and enjoy the show. In his mind, Jircniv understood that Baziwood just acted on reflex and tried to help story's protagonists. He knew that. Despite Baziwood's rough and tough exterior, even adding his thug like demeanour that most people address with hardened and seasoned warriors. Not to mention his flaw of being a loyal husband to his wives (if that makes any sense) Baziwood was a good person deep inside and his reaction just showed it.

The first movie just ended and the soldiers were talking about it and Fluder just casually chuckled.

"Relax. All of you. All of what you've seen is just a story form a great story teller who lived long ago as his majesty, the Sorcerer King told me. We are indeed very lucky that his majesty has decided to let us mortals get a glimpse of the potentials the supreme beings' all-knowing wisdom, such as he can bestow to those who followed him. Right Jir?" Fluder said to the soldiers whose face was happy he lived to see something so great and inspired him to do the best he could as one of those charged with the protection of his people.

Jircniv just said "yes, you're right gramps." As he realized that he was having Fluder share this moment with him and the others, it was like old times but without the hate he used to have on Ainz Ooal Gown. The one he used to refer to as a monster, now, he referred to as your majesty. And unknown to Jircniv himself. He was smiling for real, which he hasn't done in a long, long time. Not since his father died, leaving him with the heavy burden of reforming his Empire to be the best nation in the known world.

They all enjoyed some light snacks served by the hotel staff. And before they begin watching the second movie. The new set of hotel staff, mostly maids led by Sebas entered the room, with Jircniv's permission and gave them large, round cardboard buckets filled to the brim with a food they never seen before along with some drinks that were bubbling but not beer or any wine they knew. So Jircniv looked at Sebas, and before he could ask.

"Emperor Jircniv. The Sorcerer King has sent you these snacks we call popcorn, it is made from a plant called corn. It is said that having a light snack to eat as one watches a movie makes the viewing experience better as food feeds the body and the movie feeds the mind. The drink we call it a soda pop, is a flavoured drink that is made by a process called carbonization. Basically somehow filling the drink with essentially air to give a unique zest to it. I hope you enjoy both these snacks and the movie. If there's anything else you would need, please let us know." Sebas explained and after that he and the staff left the room once the food and drinks were distributed.

Jircniv took a piece of popcorn and tried it. "Strange new taste, but not bad. We'll see." Says Jircniv. Then, he took a sip of the new drink soda pop. And his eyes widened as he felt an airy smooth flow of sweetness chilled to the right temperature, and bit of bubbly fizz on his lips and a light build up of air flowing into his throat. That after taking it all in, he lightly burped. Then everyone's eyes looked at him, then back to their own popcorns and sodas. They tried some of the snacks and drinks and they too, experienced a different eating experience. Nothing really special. But overall after effect was quite fun and unique in itself.

"I think I can eat this all day and not feel heavy." Nimble commented after trying a handful of popcorn.

"This drink. I don't think I can get drunk from it, but I like how it makes me feel refreshed after having a gulp (burp)." Baziwood remarked, as Jircniv chuckled a bit at his burping.

"If only we can drink this after a day's work. I think many people will appreciate this refreshing taste and texture, I think even a child can drink this safely." Says Leinas.

"This is truly refreshing. I better talk to his majesty about this when I get the chance. If we can buy these in large numbers and make it available to the public, I think we can earn more profit and if we hire the unemployed citizens and provide jobs. Hitting two targets at once." Says Jircniv. Earning an approving nod from everyone in the room.

Shortly they started watching the second and third movie. Some of them cried at the ending of the movie. Jircniv got teary eyed but managed to hold it in. Nimble couldn't help but be touched and smiled at the ending. Leinas was crying, though many did the same, most of them were the veteran soldiers. Upon seeing the faces of old veteran soldiers crying. The tears Jircniv was trying hard to fight back in order to keep from looking weak. Just disappeared and he just mentally cringed at their facial expressions. Then a vision struck his mind. Emperor Jircniv imagined every City, Village in the Empire having a 'Tee Vee set' and a 'music player'. Then everyone, family members can gather around to watch moving stories like this and make memorable bonding moments, strengthening families, communities, and society, into a more united country. Where people would not only be content but be actually happy to live in their land. Jircniv looked at the soldiers setting the chairs neatly on one side of the room. He envisioned them growing older and retired, enjoying their time spent with their family. And slowly his eyes cried. Nimble noticed this and he went to Jircniv and spoke to him. After all the soldiers and the servants left the room.

"Sir. I know that show was good, but I didn't think it was that good enough to make you cry like this." Nimble said to a tearful Jircniv. And the other just softly laughed. Jircniv chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know what you mean Nimble. But it's not that I assure you, I just had a vision of the empire, and I saw the people happy, content, proud and thankful. I saw soldiers get to grow old, have a family of their own, retiring of old age playing with their grandchildren. How many of our soldiers in the front lines get to do that? Tell me. You all know that I planned to betray his majesty right after we first met. But look at our country now, how many people are enjoying our public parks? Mothers resting on the benches, talking about whatnot, while they watch their children play on the playgrounds. How many villagers are being safer and living better and safer since they don't have to fear attacks from demihumans anymore. The farms are more productive due to the farming techniques shared to us by the Sorcerer King himself. Not to mention the dwarf experts that helped build our rune enchanted streets and roads, the elves that helped improved our public healthcare services that again, his majesty thought us. How many other leaders have actually used their resources into actually improving the lives of their people? You all know that I worked hard for many years to get the Empire to be the best country there is in every way. But his majesty did way more than that in just a few years. You all heard that song they rehearsed inside that 'stoo-de-yo', right? The words alone in that song… it's a message that anyone with even a bit of intellect can relate to, how much more for those of us, who have to deal with wars and whatnot can feel that music touching their soul?" Jircniv explained his insights and the others understood and nodded with a smile.

Later that afternoon, at the gates of E-Rantel. The Slane Theocracy delegates arrived, and the Captain of the Guards decided to personally handle the group due their known stance on non humans. He greeted Cardinal Raymond and his companions. He told them his spiel on the basics upon entering the Sorcerer Kingdom. He stressed emphasis of not drawing any weapons while inside the Kingdom, for they will suffer the punishments most of which is death. As Raymond agreed and assured them they would comply and respect the rules, the door to the seminar room opened and a death knight came out from it and stood by the side of the door with its red eyes directed at the newly arrived delegates.

Cardinal Raymond along with his followers stopped right in their step looked at the guard captain and the captain held up his left arm gesturing to them to enter.

"I assure you, no one will be harmed by this death knight as long as you keep your calm and not make any trouble. All you need to know about visiting this country will be explained to you in the seminar." The Guard Captain urged the Theocracy delegates to proceed.

Once inside the room they all took a seat and waited for the seminar to start, and some of them talked among themselves to pass the time.

"Alright everyone, I need you all to keep your calm. If we do anything to start any form of trouble, the undead will have a reason to make actions against us. Not to mention that it will make us look bad in the international community. So whatever your opinions are, just keep it to your selves. Unless you are certainly attacked, don't make any hostile actions." Raymond told his followers in a strict and serious tone. As he stared at some of the priests that were sent as delegates representing other temples in the Theocracy.

"What do you think this whole occasion is truly about? Surely, this must some plot to make the undead be acceptable to other countries and slowly put himself up as some god. Just like that stunt at the Holy Kingdom." Aklamar Prink Delnoch, a High Priest of the faith of the Wind Temple asked Cardinal Raymond in a hushed voice.

Raymond just looked at the man and leaned his head towards him and in a calm but serious tone spoke.

"This is not the place for us to talk about these things." Then in a normal tone said. "And I strongly recommend that we stick to the rules while were here. Agreed?" and everyone nodded in agreement.

A few more minutes passed, and the door on the other side of the room opened and an Elder Lich went into the room, most Elder Liches normally have tattered hooded cloaks. But this specific undead was wearing obviously luxurious and made of high quality materials for such a wearable magic item. Raymond, a former Black Scripture member himself and Sylvan, the current captain of the Black Scripture noticed the dangerous potential of the said Litch if they were forced to fight it. Not to mention the fact that they were inside its "playground" so to speak and both got their guard up but tried to look calm and relax. The Elder Lich scanned the delegates and looked at all the members of the Slane Theocracy delegates, then proceeded to position itself in front of the board on the wall and greeted them with its hoarse and horrifying deep ghastly voice.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen of the Slane Theocracy, In behalf of the Supreme Being, His Majesty the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I formally welcome you all to the Sorcerer Kingdom. If you must address me, this one has been given the name Bernie Slanders."

Immediately, Aklamar looked away and rolled his eyes in contempt, but stayed silent. Sylvan noticed this and slowly sighed and shook his head as he worried that this priest's reaction might get them into trouble and incur the fearsome magic caster's wrath.

"I am here to explain in greater detail, the rules and to set expectations for those who are entering the Sorcerer Kingdom for the first time. The First and most important rule anyone should keep in mind is that no one is allowed to draw or use their weapons on anyone. Those proven to violate the laws are punished according to the violations they committed; most offenders are given a strict warning, depending on their crime. The more heinous the crime is committed, the higher the punishment will be. In most cases is death. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and I will answer it to the best of my abilities." The Elder Litch began his lecture.

"If I may ask, how did the original residents of E-Rantel react when the Sorcerer King officially took over?" Raymond asked the undead lecturer.

"Ah yes, of course. You are after from the Slane Theocracy. I am aware of your religion's doctrine about exterminating all intelligent non-human life form; so naturally, none of you would venture in trading with our nation. If you had you would have already known of the benefits of the gifts from the supreme beings. To answer your question. At first, they were scared and wary of how their lives would be upon the change in leadership. Slowly and patiently our king worked hard to improve the lives of everyone, which includes humans, demi-humans, and even heteromorphic beings. Those you would refer to as homeless, unemployed, beggars, and peasants and so on, the poorest among the humans that remained here were offered options on how to adapt and make their lives better. For example, some chose to be relocated to the new villages and owning farmlands just outside the city, some chose to stay and have been given new homes and underwent necessary education and training for their chosen careers. Of course, most of these peaceful transition and stability is due to the hard work of Momon-sama. The people's trust in him helped alleviate the public's fears about his majesty. And in time the people here have gotten used to living with the undead and other races. Here, the people know that even an undead like me and the rest of his majesty's creations are far more superior since we are created with high intellect to do our duties and serve the supreme one." Answered the Elder Lich Bernie Slanders. As he continued his seminar.

"His Majesty respects the freedom of expression and the freedom to religion. Meaning, anyone can say what they want to say and practice their faith and its customs as long it does not violate the freedom of others, also as long as one does not force others to their belief and let the individual make their own decisions freely. The temples of the six or four gods are safe and allowed to practice their worship. You may visit them if you wish to confirm what I'm saying. In case of any crime the law here states that if those suspected of being the culprit will be investigated by the guards and depending on the situation it is allowed that the suspect or suspects will undergo having their minds read in order to ensure that we are arresting or punishing the right individual, should that person be innocent, they will be set free immediately and may even be given reparations, again, depending on the situation and investigation results."

Sylvan asked the Lich. "Isn't it strange that the use of any sort of magic that can delve into the mind of anybody being suspected of anything without proof kind of suspicious? I mean won't the officials just manipulate that person into saying something that they didn't do?"

"That is a valid question. Know that such measures are allowed if necessary to solve such matters and provide Justice as soon as possible. As one of the Supreme Beings, Lord Touch Me have ones said that 'Justice delayed is Justice Denied.' And to your concern, if such a measure is required, it is done in the presence of Momon-sama or his partner Miss Nabe-sama, an official representative of the Adventurer's Guild and the Magician's Guild, the Captain of the Guards, City Council members, and an official representative of his majesty. Mostly one of his Guardians." Bernie replied to Sylvan's query.

"Forgive for asking. But, what is a Guardian? Is there perhaps a chance we can meet one of the guardians you speak of? So that we may know how to properly conduct ourselves in the presence of the Sorcerer King should there an opportunity." Raymond asked the Lich in a curious respectful tone in hopes of gaining any useful information about the Sorcerer King's subordinates.

"A Guardian is a Direct Subordinate of his Majesty, guarding the Holy Realm of the Supreme Beings. Unfortunately, I myself have never met any of them. (An obvious lie) They have the highest ranks among the numerous his highness' followers, and their time is precious and not to be wasted." Bernie Slanders answered, much to Raymond's disappointment. But Raymond kept his respectful façade.

The Elder Lich moved on to explaining the rules and other things. And when the Seminar ended, it was late in the afternoon and was getting dark. The Theocracy delegates were led to the Blessed Hotel. Where they would stay, same place as the delegates from other nations. Raymond thought it best that they get some rest and start gathering needed information and try to explore the city in the morning. Once inside his room, Raymond found it hard not to sleep as the bed he was on was very soft and comfortable. He thought that it would be useless to overthink things as he had very little solid information to begin with. As the night sky settled Raymond closed his tired eyes and went to sleep with a grin on his lips. Knowing that the other Cardinals were not sleeping on a bed as relaxing and comforting as the he was on right now. He opened his eyes again and looked at the small words printed on the side of his pillow. The words on the pillow say: [Made in the Sorcerer Kingdom.] "They do know how to make a good bed, I'll give them that." Raymond said as he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile. As Cardinal Raymond was sleeping comfortably, unbeknownst to him, an Arch Devil and a Succubus have been observing him and his companions ever since they left for the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"What a fool. To think that he actually asked old Bernie about us, thinking he can get useful information just like that. The nerves of these insects are truly something else. I look forward to see their faces when they see what Ainz-sama has in store for them." Albedo commented on the Theocracy Delegates that they were spying on using the 'Mirror of remote viewing'.

"Just Relax Lady Albedo. Remember that everything dances in the hands of Ainz-sama! No need to let fools upset us. I only wish it was a year over already, so I can participate in that race. That Ainz-sama is planning to host." Demiurge said with a calm calculating voice.

"Oh? You're that excited already for that race? I don't blame you. Ainz-sama had instructed all of us guardians to not interfere with the construction of our individual vehicles. For those will be done after the new weapons Ainz-sama had the smiths built and completed." Albedo replied to Demiurge.

"Ah, yes. Those weapons are indeed going to be an entirely different beast in the battle field. I'd like to see how some fools would do against these machines." Demiurge answered, followed by his laughter.

That very same evening, after all the delegates of each nation has been served their meals.

On the balcony at the Fifth floor. King Rampossa was sitting on a chair, looking at the people walking down the streets. He saw the citizens of E-Rantel having smiles on their faces, the Death Knights on the side of the streets, scary and truly an effective deterrent to anyone thinking of being pick pockets and so on. He look a bit further and he saw some small stalls selling food and all sorts of merchandise. He saw that the streets themselves are a lot brighter than when last he was at E-Rantel, he saw some merchants just setting up their stalls for the upcoming occasion and noticed that the crew setting the different stalls were not only human but of were of mixed races, he was surprised to see people of different cultures and races interacting and actually getting along just fine. He looked at the sword sitting at his lap as it glowed with its magical powers. He caressed the sword, closed his eyes and let his tears fall on to Razor's Edge. He remembered Renner's thoughts on the possible reason Gazef chose to die that day. He opened his eyes and looked at the sword as feeling the presence of his late Best friend as if he never died. He wiped the tears from his eyes and then wiped the fallen tears from the sword. And with a determined look.

"I'm so sorry my friend. I was not strong enough to be the king that my people deserved, that you deserved. But at the very least, I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. If giving up my power as king is what I need to do to have the power and strength to save the kingdom from ourselves. Then I will make the choice I should have made a long time ago. So that when my time comes, I can face and all those who died that day with the clear conscience of knowing that I did all I could for the people of Re-Estize to have better lives." King Rampossa said to himself as he looked at the sword before putting it in its sheath.

Right after the sword was sheathed, a he heard a knock on the door, and it was Marquise Raeven.

"Your highness, it I, Marquise Raeven along with Princess Renner. We have important news sire, permission to enter." Raeven announced himself and the Princess.

"Please come in." Rampossa replied. The Marquise entered the room and upon entering the Kings Hotel room. He immediately closed all of the windows and balcony door.

"We have good news father. They gave us the first schedule to gain an audience with the Sorcerer King tomorrow morning." Princess Renner told the good news to her father. And with a smile he thanked them and instructed them to make sure everyone is ready for their appointment tomorrow morning. And after the Princess and the Marquise left the room. King Rampossa opened the window curtains, looked at the shining moon in the night sky and say.

"Thank you. I will take this good news as a good sign of things to come old friend."

At the same time on the Sixth floor, the leaders of the Argland Republic delegates were having a friendly discussion about all they've seen and experienced since arriving at the City three days ago, making them among the earliest Nation to accept and venture into the City besides the Baharuth Empire.

"Even though we've been for about three days now, I'm still fascinated by that Elevator thing that they have here. Imagine how convenient it would be for our officials and messengers to get things done if they don't' have to run up and down the stairs every time they have urgent messages or documents. I'm sure our older citizens and those in more fragile conditions would appreciate the benefits. And the views as you go up to higher floors? Its fun!" Says the half lion, half tiger beastman council member said in an excited manner.

"I understand your point, Council member. A lot of our fellow delegates agree that by far, all that we've seen in this City tells us that the Sorcerer King is serious about making this 'Yu-tow-pe-ya' (Utopia) into a reality. But, I still can't help but be worried about that magic spell he used against the Re-Estize Kingdom's army. If he decided to use something like that against us, we will be in an awful position in that scenario." The Fire Dragon Lord (in his humanoid form) commented.

"I also talked to some of the dwarves working on that huge area just near the human district and the demi-human district. He said it would be opened tomorrow right after the Sorcerer King makes his speech. What do you think they could be building in that place?" the Fire Dragon Lord continued on his questions and then looks at Platinum Dragon Lord's remote controlled armour and gave him that 'well?... your thoughts?' kind of look.

"To be Honest with you, I think he might be more reasonable than I thought. Setting aside the fact that he easily decimated the Kingdom's army in the "battle", if you could even call it that. He does seem to not hate the living. But that's where my worries gets worse." The Platinum Dragon Lord answered.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"If you still remember, every few hundred years or so. The beings called 'PLAYERS' come to this world and make a mark in history. (The others nodded) those Eight Bastards! Are among the more powerful ones we've encountered in battle, just about as dangerous as those six other 'PLAYERS' (the Dragon Lord puts a stern emphasis on the word player as a point of pure hate on those groups) now held as gods by the Slane Theocracy. However, as many of you here know that some of the Thirteen Heroes were also actually Players but, led the fight against the Eight Greed Kings and the Evil Deities. My point is this, for all the influence and connections I have; I still can't get any useful information on the Sorcerer King and his Subordinates. I still don't know whether he's an enemy or not. If we attack him and it turns out that he's among the good ones, like the leader of the Thirteen Heroes. Then we'll be making a huge mistake that we may not recover from. And if that happens, I'm sure I don't need to tell you how those how those depraved and twisted zealots from the Slane Theocracy will no doubt take advantage. (Again, everyone in the room nodded with serious looks) but, if he is an enemy, I honestly don't know if we can beat him. Certainly not with the lack of information about a potential threat. That spell alone, the one he used at the Katze Plains was on a power level that previous players haven't even shown, assuming they unleashed all in their arsenal during those battles centuries ago." The Platinum Dragon Lord stated.

"So you're really convinced the Sorcerer King is a PLAYER huh?" The Diamond Dragon Lord chimed in.

"I absolutely do. Lately, powerful beings started appearing one by one. First, it was the Dark hero Momon and Nabe of Team Darkness. The fact that they refuse to speak about their homeland convinces me even more that they are Players, and the homeland that they speak of must be the world that the leader called 'YGGDRASIL'. What else could it be? Then, there's that small but powerful Vampire Honyopenyoko whom, according to reports that got around from Adventurer's guild, it says that the vampire was killed by team Darkness with the help of magic item said to be containing 8th tier magic. Let's not forget about the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth who spread terror first, in the Re-Estize Kingdom, then expanded his evil all the way to the Abelion Hills and to the Roble Holy Kingdom. And lastly, the Sorcerer King himself. Who displayed the highest level of power in a single attack. Not even my most powerful spell could do that much damage in that little time. So unless we find proof that he is not a Player, but a real ancient and powerful Undead, then I will continue to consider him as a Player and keep a watch on his moves." The Platinum Dragon Lord said to his comrades.

"I see your point brother. To be fair to him, he did fight and destroyed that demon Jaldabaoth. Saved us the trouble of having to go fight that demon." The Blue Sky Dragon Lord added to the conversation.

"So what will be our plans for the time being?" The Fire Dragon Lord asked.

"I plan to go to the Adventurer's Guild again and talk to some adventurers and their guild master. I believe his name was Ainzach. I'll see if I can get access to this Adventurer's Training Dungeon that they speak off. I want to see if what I heard from our tour guide was really true or not. How about the rest of you?" The Platinum Dragon Lord laid his plan for the coming days.

"I guess I'll go sightseeing around the city. The only part of this city that we've mostly visited is the Demi-human district. I'll try to visit the Magician's Guild and the Market District, perhaps try some of the local dishes. I like the food they serve here, don't get me wrong. But, since we'll be here for a week, why not try what this new country has to offer. It may even be a good experience, who knows?" says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"As for me, I'll visit some of the villages outside the city and try to talk to some of the people moved there." The Diamond Dragon Lord said.

"I think I'll try to talk to some of the delegates from other countries. To know what they think of this country. Maybe after that I'll try that 'Wellness Center' they speak of." Says the Fire Dragon Lord.

"Oh you definitely need to try it. It's amazing! I wish we have one of those back home. The massages and the 'Spa' and specially that bath they call a 'Ja-koo-zee' oh, I feel so refreshed after going there. It's like all the stress from your body just goes away." says a Catman council member.

"Really now? If you're praising it like that. Then I definitely have to try it after I go to that place I mentioned before. The one those dwarves were working on. The one that would be opened tomorrow. That dwarf said it's going to lots of fun in there. I hope it doesn't disappoint." Says the Fire Dragon Lord.

"By the way, did anyone know what the Baharuth Empire delegates were doing in that room? I heard their Emperor reserved it today and before we all had dinner I walked past by some of them leaving the room and they looked like they had a good time. It seems to me like they were talking about some grand adventure. I heard one of the knights saying he'll name his next kid 'Frodo'. Anyone know anything about that?" The Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked around as he was curious about the knight's attitude coming out of the meeting room. Everyone else just shook their heads. "Guess I'll just try to ask their Emperor about it then.

Shortly after the Argland Council delegates' meeting was done. They all went their respective rooms and took their rest.

The following morning, King Rampossa-III woke up with a resolve assure his country will not be left in the bottom of the sack to rot. He had a fulfilling breakfast with his daughter and all of the Re-Estize delegates. Shortly after, they prepare themselves to meet with the Sorcerer King.

The Re-Estize Kingdom's delegates were surprised to see a (luchador) masked manservant bow down and greet them.

"Good morning. King Rampossa-III of the Re-Estize Kingdom. I will be your guide and will be the one responsible to take you to the Sorcerer King's office for your scheduled meeting. Though our time together will be short, I hope we can get along just fine." The manservant said.

"Thank you, kind sir. But if you don't mind, can I ask how is it that you can speak so well without opening your mouth? I hope I haven't offended you, if I have, then I apologise." King Rampossa asked the manservant out of pure curiosity.

"I think we have a misunderstanding here." Says the manservant as he stood straight and stared at the king with bafflement in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Princess Renner asked.

"Ahem. (Pretending to clear throat) I'm DOWN here." Says the source of the voice they've been talking to all this time. They all looked down and in front of them they saw a black short bird with a white tummy, a Penguin to be more specific.

"EEH!?" was a single and united reaction of the delegates out of sheer surprise. The Penguin looked back at them with a 'what's wrong with you?' expression on its face.

"I am Eclair Ecleir Eicler. The Assistant Butler of his majesty. Please enter this vehicle, as it will be the transportation we will use to take you to his majesty's office. Éclair said gesturing to the Limousine.

The delegates were shocked to say the least. They were showing faces of wonder as they looked at the strange 'carriage' that has no horses or any animal pulling it. They entered the limousine and were surprised to see it has enough space to accommodate them all. The seats were seamlessly arranged to make the atmosphere inside seem like they were in a small living room, Éclair was seated in the center right next to his manservant. While another manservant was driving the car. Éclair pressed a button on the side of his seat's armrest and from the opposite side of the car a compartment presented a sleek box that opened itself up and to their surprise was filled with fancy drinking glasses, cups and bottles of various kinds of drinks. Then Éclair looked to his manservant to pick up some of the glasses and took a bottle of strawberry flavoured iced tea, and served the drinks to the passengers inside. Upon taking a small sip of the iced tea, King Rampossa's lightened up looked at his daughter and asked.

"This is quite a drink, not too sweet, yet tastes like tea but cold, quite refreshing really. Renner, have you ever had any drink like this?" Rampossa asked.

"No, I've never tasted any drink like it. The taste resembles similar to tea but the flavour is sweet and new to me." Renner replied.

Then the King looked back at the Éclair and asked.

"Thank you for this wonderful drink. May I know what is this drink called, and what is it made from? If you don't mind me asking sir Éclair, Also. What is this strange carriage?" King Rampossa asked.

"I'm glad that you liked it. This drink is called an 'Iced Tea' it's basically tea that formulated to be best served cold and it comes in many flavours. The one you just drank is 'strawberry' flavoured. Strawberry is a sweet, red; beautiful fruit that is grown in The Great Tomb of Nazarick. His majesty's domain. And it happens that this is also one of my favourite fruits EVER! As for the other question. This is a Car, a kind of transportation that will be available to the public in the future. As you've noticed it uses no animal of any kind, and is completely controlled by the person driving it. It offers comfortable seating from your hips, to your back and all the way to your head and neck. It also features certain entertainment function such as a 'music player' (and the driver turned on the player and they all heard a song played that was easy on the ears even though it's their first time hearing such kind of music.) Ah yes! The extended version! I love this song!" Says Éclair as his small body grooved and danced to the song.

As the group inside was listening to the song and drinking iced tea, everyone's head was lightly moving, "bopping" to the tune and their upper bodies were slightly swaying from side to side just like Éclair who was a very cute thing to watch while dancing. Then Lakyus asked about the song, she decided not to ask about the other questions in her mind in order to avoid offending their guide and host.

"Ah, excuse me Sir Éclair, may I ask, What is that song? Who sang it? And what kind of song is it?" Lakyus asked several questions about the music she is hearing.

"Ah? What? ... Oh! Sorry about that My Lady. This song is titled 'Red Red Wine' it was written and sung by a man named Bob Marley who was known to have popularized a genre, a kind of music called 'Reggae Music'. This and many more kinds of music were popular a long, long time ago. Before humanity eventually ruined the world and in the end themselves." Éclair answered. Then, continued grooving.

Upon hearing about the last part, the delegates' attention turned from listening to the music and enjoying their drink, to a more seriously curious expression as they looked at the grooving penguin.

"Wait, What did you just say!?" Lakyus asked the assistant butler and Éclair just looked back at Lakyus and said "This is Reggae Music. Sung by Bob Marley…"

"No. not that, I'm sorry. But I mean about the part about humanity ruining the world and themselves long ago. What do you know about it? Please tell us." Lakyus asked with great concern and worry.

"Yeah and where did you learn this from? Sir Éclair." Asked Gagaran. Then, Evil eye raised her hand, leaned forward and was about to ask a question. When Éclair and the manservant raised their hands.

"Excuse me a moment please. 'Red red wine, you make me feel so fine, you keep me rockin' all of the time… make me do my own thing… I'll surely find…" Éclair and the manservant beside him started to swing their bodies from side to side as Éclair sung the "rap" part of the song all the way to the finish, while the man servant did the background vocals along with the manservant who was driving the car.

Upon witnessing the Penguin and the manservant's "performance". They were pleasantly shocked with mouths gaping, eyes widened, and simply dumbfounded enough, that the serious atmosphere that was building up as they want to ask about what happened to humanity's past just went away until the assistant butler was done with the song.

"I'm terribly sorry everyone. I didn't mean to ignore your queries, it's just we really liked that song, specially that part, that I just got to sing along with it. Again my sincerest apologies to you all." Éclair apologized as he bowed down including his manservant. The penguin's apology was humble enough that they snapped back from being flabbergasted.

"It's no problem sir Éclair. But about what Lady Lakyus was asking a while ago. Could you please enlighten us?" King Rampossa gently said to the adorable assistant butler.

"About that. It was Ainz-sama who revealed to us that the world was once a paradise and everything one could need was provided by Mother Nature. But humanity got too greedy proud of themselves and made mistakes after mistakes that eventually they poisoned their own world, and made that place a living nightmare. The Supreme Beings, Blessed be all of them, had talked about this ages ago and his majesty; Ainz Ooal Gown wants to ensure that it will not happen again. He wants to turn this world into a 'Utopia'. A place where life is worth living, where all is accepted for whom and what they are, no discriminations no rich belittling the poor, and everyone have equal opportunities to strive and reach their dreams." Éclair explained to them, stunning the delegates upon hearing the answer.

"If what you're saying is true then, why did he have to kill all those people in battle?" Asked Evil eye.

"Why not ask his majesty himself? The Supreme Being's thinking is on a whole different plane of existence unlike those of mere mortals. Oh. It seems that we are nearing our destination. I hope you have somehow enjoyed the trip." Says Éclair.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Government Building, the Limousine stopped, and the menservants opened the car doors, then the maids lead the delegates to have their audience with the Sorcerer King.

As the Re-Estize Kingdom walked towards the throne room. They all felt nervous, and rightfully so. Just one mistake and everything goes to smoke. The maid that guided them upon entry went inside and after a few minutes returned to them and said they can now enter. And so King Rampossa decided to take the first step and walked into the throne room followed by the rest of the delegates.

Once inside the throne room, the group scanned their surroundings and then, at the throne made of some black material they laid sight to the famous or in some cases infamous Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown wearing a black leather jacket and pants with chains and some metal plating that has small pointy spikes in the shoulders, forearms, knees and shin. Matched black leather gloves with spikes on its knuckles and shoes that looked like a pair of small versions of dragon heads with teeth and fangs bearing at them. And on his side, placed in its holder is the Electric Guitar he would use in the upcoming concert surging with bits of electric discharge as it glows into different colors that add more to its already menacing design.

And when everyone was all in the room. Albedo announced the Sorcerer King. King Rampossa bowed down and Knelt on one knee, noticing this, the others followed King Rampossa's lead. Sensing the delegates were wary of him, Ainz decided to speak first to get the discussions going.

"Thank you for coming to my invitation King Rampossa-III. Please stand up, all of you and have a seat." Ainz then gestured for the maids to bring seats for the delegates.

"Thank you for sparing the time to hear us. Allow me to introduce myself; I am King Rampossa-III of the Re-Estize Kingdom. (then the maid offered the seat brought for him and thanked the maid) again, your majesty thank you for such hospitality. I and several nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom have come here as per your invitation. You said this upcoming event was to promote ideas that can help people live better lives. But, what exactly does that mean by that?" King Rampossa asked.

"It's just as I said in the invitation. To promote better lives. But before I continue to answer your question in more details, I think there are some things we need to address first. Let me ask you what do you think of me? Of my city? Please speak freely; I respect the freedom of expression even if it is against me or something I might disagree with. Go on" Ainz asked Rampossa addressing the elephant in the room.

Many were shocked that Ainz would choose to address more sensitive topics right from the get go, though it was unusual and not practiced by nobles when it comes to most negotiations and other type of talks among nobles and royalties. Yet, the Sorcerer King just went for it. King Rampossa was stunned for a moment, but decided to be brave and be honest.

"Forgive me for saying this, but since you asked and I think both of us would rather hear the truth immediately rather than drag on a lie. (Ainz nodded in agreement.) I hate you! I hate you because you killed my people! You killed my best friend and most loyal Servant, and because you killed my son! Tell me how can I not you after you took them from me?" King Rampossa answered as he let out his emotions in all honesty, his eyes cried tears not from anger but because he already knew beforehand that he made his share of mistakes. But he just couldn't move on unless he let it all out.

Every delegate's face turned pale and sweated almost instantly, worried that their King might have lost his mind, Evil eye and Gagaran looked at each other with worried faces. Lakyus looked to Renner who was shocked with wide eyed look on her father. Climb and Brain looked at each other, and then to the Blue Roses. What even scared them was Albedo's release of killing intent that froze the fears on their faces, she was about to walk towards them, but Ainz raised his hands to stop her, leaned in his seat and responded calmly.

"You have every right to hate me. We all know it's true I killed all those people in the Katze Plains; those two witnessed all of it after all. (Ainz pointed to Brain and Climb.) before the war, Emperor Jircniv sent you my claims and they supported me. I'm guessing the late Gazef Stronoff might have asked you to give Re-Estize to me. But what did you do? You ignored Gazef. You delayed a response and went to war against me, attacked me and sent soldiers to attack Carne Village and kill all of the villagers." Did I miss anything King Rampossa?" Ainz said in a cold deep tone for more effect as he struck all knowing undead pose no. 34.

King Rampossa felt like he was skewered from his guts from all directions because what the undead said was true. Then he noticed something and asked.

"I admit almost all of those were true, but I never sent an army to destroy a village. I sent my son Barbro to ask the villagers of Carne to provide any useful information we may use against you at the time. Surely Barbro didn't… No. it can't be." Rampossa's voice faded as he realized why Barbro's corpse was mutilated like that. King Rampossa knew that most of Carne Village's residents were slaughtered by the Sunlight Scripture and those who survived would be paranoid and would probably fight back if they were being attacked.

"I, I understand about the other reasons you stated but, Barbro? Please, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. If there's any proof that my son really did what you said. Let me see it. As a father I just can't believe it. I never raised him like that." King Rampossa asked for proof and felt from his seat, he needed to see evidence so that he can face the truth for real. Princess Renner embraced her father and tried to comfort him and help him get back to his seat

"Very well. Albedo if you would." Ainz replied and allowed Rampossa's request.

Albedo pulled a flat tablet from her own inventory that alone awed the delegates much more so for Lakyus and Evil Eye. Albedo then pressed a few keys on it and a 3-Dimensional holograph appeared between her and the delegates, it showed Prince Barbro and the soldiers lent to him by the late noble Blumrush. There, they watched and heard what happened and how Enri Emmot Bareare blew the second magic item given by Ainz. And they were surprised to see it summoned around five thousand goblin soldiers, well armed and disciplined. It overwhelmed Barbro's soldiers and they were only allowed to leave by the goblins.

"I think that should be enough. As a father, there's no need to see anything further. If I show you anything more than that, it won't even be justice but just sadistry. I see my friend's creations as their children. So I also see them as my children, and though I haven't lost a child myself, make no mistake that I would go through all lengths of trouble to keep them safe and well. In that sense I do feel for your loss as a father. But know it was not your fault. If he had only stuck to his orders and let the villagers be, and not give in to his pride, vanity, and greed, he might have lived. As a parent, all you can do is raise your children the best you can, teach them what they need to know, provide for them and hope for the best. I say it again it is Not your fault." Ainz spoke to King Rampossa in an understanding tone.

Marquise Raven who was listening all this time, realized that Ainz was not simply a monster like the other nobles thought of, he remembered his first born Son and his youngest that was only a year old now. He thought to himself that if King Rampossa doesn't go through with becoming allies with the Sorcerer kingdom, he would sell all his assets and move to the Sorcerer Kingdom to protect his family.

"Thank you. Your majesty, as painful as it is for me to see. I needed that. I have suspected Barbro of being spoiled by me before but mostly by the noble faction; at least I know the truth now." King Rampossa said as he tried to recompose himself. As he was assisted by Princess Renner, Brain Decided to ask his question.

"Permission to speak you highness." Brain asked and Ainz nodded for him to speak.

"I am Brain Unglaus. Temporary Captain of the Kings Warrior group that was lead previously by the late Gazef Stronoff. With all due respect, I wish to ask you. Was it necessary for Gazef to die that day? Surely someone of your power could defeat him without Killing him." Brain asked, but his eyes nor facial expression did not bare any hate but sadness.

"I remember you, young one. Are those the same ones that Gazef wore that day?" Ainz asked Brain referring to his armour and Sword.

"Yes they are your majesty." Brain answered.

"I never wanted to kill Gazef in the first place. If you can remember, I asked him to join me, but he refused my offer and I respected that and honoured his decision. (Brain nodded) His Challenge was a duel to the death, despite my attempts at convincing him to withdraw from such a foolish move, he went with it. As for the other question, yes I could have let him live, I could even resurrect him if he chose but you know his answer to that already. A duel is a duel. It would have been a great disrespect to him as a person and as a warrior if I did not take it seriously. And as his request I used a 9th tier spell [True Death] that means cannot be resurrected with lower resurrection spells, it must 9th tier resurrection spell or higher. I at least added another spell to preserve his body for several years as respect to his honor and spirit." Ainz answer to Brains query. After that Brain bowed again and took a deep breath and exhaled. His face now seemed relaxed and calmer as Climb noticed.

"I hope that clears any negativity and potential hindrances to our discussions, at least for now. (King Rampossa nodded) Now, to answer your original question. I plan to have certain knowledge released to the public, the ones I deem the public, the world is ready for. (the delegates looked to Ainz with focus) I have noticed in my travels, that in most cases the people, especially the poor have less to almost no access to basic necessities and their lives doesn't get any improvement unless one from their family becomes a famous merchant, adventurer or got lucky somehow. Most of them have no hope of a better future. Tell me King Rampossa, have you ever walked to where the poor, the helpless are located? Have you seen what they go through just to barely live day to day? (with a sad face, King Rampossa slowly shook his head in shame.) I see. Another question then, have you allowed the peasants in your kingdom to be taught how to read and write? (again Rampossa shook his head) I do not mean to shame you or your nation, but, Isn't it a King's duty to ensure that his people live happy lives and that they are protected? Ainz asked the King Rampossa.

"Yes. It is the duty of the King to ensure his subjects are protected and happy. I tried to do what I can but just about any decree I present to better my people's lives are met with such opposition from the nobles." Rampossa answered.

"If it's just the Nobles, then why not revoke their nobility; kill them all if they refuse? I remember Emperor Jircniv doing just that and look at what his Empire accomplished since he took over and put things in order. And that was before he became a vassal nation." Ainz sated his facts. King Rampossa thought to himself for a few minutes then looked at Princess Renner and then to Marquise Raeven, they both nodded, then he looked back again at Ainz.

"I see what you've said is true. I, together with my most trusted advisors have agreed that becoming an ally to your country will be in the people's best interest, though I'm very sure many will oppose that decision and may lead to a civil war, and I'd rather not have any more wars if I can avoid it. I think we've had enough of it if I'm being truthful here your majesty. (Ainz nodded in agreement.) However, If I surrender the Re-Estize Kingdom to you as a vassal nation what would you do to keep the peace without resorting to bloodshed?" Rampossa asked. At these sudden turn of events even Marquise Raeven was surprised, but not as surprised as the other delegates and the Blue Roses.

"I sense your concern, and it is valid. Do not worry. If there are any insurgents from the public I will have them imprisoned but only for a month or two, or course I will ensure that even in prison, they are treated and taken care of properly and with dignity. In time the people will realize that what I offer them is hope and not despair. It will some time for the public to get with the idea but they will eventually. You can speed things up a bit if you want. (Rampossa eyes were serious.) In the spirit of being fairness and honesty. I recommend that you explore the city more, visit the exhibits that will be held during this weeklong holiday and see for yourselves if the prosperity I offer under my rule is truly worth the trouble or not. The hotel that you've been staying so far is but a taste of what is to come in the future. Talk to the residents and see for yourself how their lives have improved. Take your time to think more about it. I can accept your offer right now but any partnership doesn't last without trust, loyalty and support on both sides. If one wants to change others, then one should look in the mirror first. Change the man in the mirror, then make a change. We always talk about vassalization in more details in the future, so there's no need to hurry. If you do change your mind, have no fear for I will honor and respect your decision. This I guarantee, from one leader of a nation to another." Rampossa whole heartedly agreed with the Sorcerer Kings Wisdom.

"Your Majesty, aren't you making such a hasty decision? Being an ally is fine and all. But, vassalization? Being a vassal state like the Empire? Please reconsider. There's still hope to change the Kingdom." Lakyus pleaded the king to reconsider.

"I understand your concern Lady Lakyus. In truth I have been thinking about it for quite some time now. The only mistake I made is not listening to Gazef that day! If I did, none of the problems would have arisen to great degree like it is now." Rampossa rebuked Lakyus' words.

"Your majesty Ainz Ooal Gown. I don't need the extra time. I have made up my mind and offer you the Re-Estize kingdom as a vassal nation, so that it's people be under your protection and that we may also receive the blessings that come with you rule." King Rampossa Declared with a passion of a man who was willing to go to war to get the right things done. Marquise Raeven looked to Renner and she nodded with a smile, as if to stay 'we are safe now' and Marquise Raeven couldn't help but shed a tear of joy. While the Blue roses were stunned as now their home land has been offered by their own king as a vassal nation.

Albedo was not exempted from being surprised by what just happened. Though she suspected that Princess Renner's convincing was a big help to get to this direction. It was only a matter of time before the Re-Estize Kingdom was officially under Ainz Ooal Gown's hands. As she thought of this, she tried hard to be sure that no one would notice that deep inside she was in ecstasy at her master's intellect.

"If there is nothing else, then let me personally invite you and your people to the musical concert that would be held the day after tomorrow. We will hold it inside the new entertainment Dome. It's just outside the city walls, there we will play different kinds of music and I shall reserve a viewing area for all of you." Ainz extended his personal invitation to the delegates.

"Thank you your majesty. It would our honor to attend such an event. And perhaps reconnect with our lost cultures, and perhaps hear more of the songs played from that 'car' I think Sir Éclair called it a 'music player'? I would want to ask more about those wondrous things but I guess that can happen at another time. I understand you must be very busy your majesty." King Rampossa accepted.

"Splendid, that would be great. I assure you it would be worth your time. And about those items I will send someone to explain them. As I said before more will be explained in the exhibits." Says Ainz.

After the Re-Estize delegates finished the meeting. Some went back to the hotel, while King Rampossa, Princess Renner, Brain Unglaus, Climb, Marquise Raeven, and a few trustworthy nobles and guards and soldiers went to explore the different parts of the City.

Meanwhile, The Blue Roses were in their respective hotel room and having a discussion among themselves.

"I guess that's that. I just can't believe it. The Re-Estize kingdom, becoming a vassal soon. Can you believe it?" Lakyus with an uncertain face, asked her team mates.

"There, there, even though I still don't really trust the Sorcerer King. From what we've seen so far, it seems the people's lives here got a good deal compared to before. I mean, I'm just trying to be fair right?" says Gagaran.

"What about that concert that the Sorcerer King invited us to attend. You guys still want to go?" Tia asked.

"We don't really have much of a choice. We were hired as security for the Royal Family and Marquise Raeven. But if it was me I'll just pass on this one." Evil Eye retorted.

"It says here that this concert will feature Momon and Nabe performing some songs. Not to mention, the Sorcerer King himself is performing as well." Tina said to Evil Eye as she showed her one of the flyers being spread all over the city.

"What!? Let me see that! (She quickly grabbed the copy of the flyer from Tina's hand and read it.) Huh? I ah… I… I guess I have to go attend this event then." Evil Eye said in a panicky voice. All the members of Blue Roses knew about her infatuation with the Dark Hero. And they just laughed at her and she just sighed in frustration.

Later that day, the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom arrived at the City. And they immediately scheduled to meet with the Sorcerer King. In which Ainz agreed to meet with them that late afternoon. They were surprised that the Sorcerer King was willing to hear them out eve on short notice. Their initial fear for the powerful undead went from pants browning fear, to he's not like any leader we've met before. Though they still fear him greatly, they now have hope and respect to add to their view of Ainz.

The next day. Each delegate from their respective nations went about to do their tasks. Some explored the city and tried the local cuisines at some restaurants and bakeries, some went to well known establishments like the Magician's guild, Adventurer's Guild, shops that sell weapons and armors, potion stores, art galleries, health gym, schools from basic to collegiate level, beauty salons, hospitals, post offices, etc. and after a day of exploring the city. They reconvened with their respective fellow delegates and shared what they found out and experienced. Mostly positive findings, but the Slane Theocracy delegates just kept mostly to the temples and avoided the districts mostly populated by non human races, but they did agree that E-Rantel was greatly improved compared to how it once was.

The Day finally came. It was the Opening day of the week long Pioneer's Holiday.

As the people of E-Rantel start their day. Many people were smiling because such an event has never happened before and the pride that the residents have helped them do their best in their respective work. This was more evident in the merchant's district where many people are busy cleaning their surroundings, setting up their shops and stalls preparing for the influx of people expected to arrive in the city. Many came to E-Rantel out of curiosity as to what they could find there. Some hoping for good business opportunity, some to inquire about becoming an adventurer, others just to travel and explore the city, some to know what new wondrous devices the Sorcerer King would reveal this time. But many came for the big Concert that was said would feature the Sorcerer King's musical performance as well as Momon and Nabe's. In this regard many bards and entertainers from other country came in hopes of perhaps learning some new songs or dance or something totally different. All in all there was a shared feeling and thought throughout the City, locals and visitors alike have a feeling something really historic was going to happen today. And it was felt throughout the atmosphere.

The market place was filled with people of different races. Selling and buying pretty much anything. From necessities like food, clothing to other stuff like team Darkness action figures which was selling like crazy due to the Trio's popularity. Many children begged their parents to buy them at least a complete set. Those who can afford did so easily; while those that can't afford all three figures just let their children chose one and promised to buy the others when they have enough money. Surprisingly, it turned out that Hamsuke's action figure and plush toys were very popular and sold a lot that the stores selling it ran out of stock in the middle of the day. Nabe's Action figure was sold out easily and quickly, most of the buyers were little girls and men who are die-hard fans of the 'beautiful princess'. Momon's action figure was, to no one's surprise sold the most and went out of stock under just three hours after the stores opened. And most of the stores open at the first sunlight.

The ticket booths selling the tickets to the concert had a long line of people hoping to get a ticket just to be part of something that they know will be written in history. As it is going to be the first ever concert that the known world will experience.

Meanwhile, in the Entertainment Dome. The Floor Guardians, Pleiades Battle Maids, Dwarf Rune Smiths, other demihumans, undead labourers, some magic casters from the Magician's Guild, along with some highly ranked adventurers, golems were all busy making sure the stage, stage mechanics, trap doors, elevators, wardrobes, lights and sound equipments were all working properly. As well as the safety devices, warning lights, sensors, cameras and security measures were in excellent conditions. After all necessary checks and inspections were completed. Ainz called everyone to have a group picture to which all who participated in it were given a copy.

"Thank you for this picture. I shall treasure it so that my descendants will know of this historic event. You honor me with this your majesty." Ainzach Pluton said to Ainz as he was having tears of joy from seeing his dreams for the repurposed Adventurer's Guild come true with their members being numerous and the training program and the training dungeon Ainz have built and implemented helped improve their survival rate and their skills that now the guild have eleven Adamantite ranked adventurer teams excluding team darkness.

"It's alright Ainzach. It was thanks to your hard work, along with those who shared our common vision that the benefits are now felt by the public. I'm sorry but I have to go to the stage and do my final rehearsal before the actual concert begins." Says Ainz.

"Of course your majesty. I already checked and the back-up dancers have finished with their rehearsals an hour ago." Says Ainzach.

After Ainz left for rehearsal, Theo Rakeshir went to Ainzach and asked his friend.

"I think the audience will go nuts in this concert. What do you think?" Theo asked.

"There's something wrong with them if they don't. I think dancing to the beats of those songs is something I'll never be ashamed." Ainzach answered.

"Yeah, same here old friend. Oh I can't wait to have a copy of the recording of this event. I'm going to put in the Guild Museum just to be safe, also to ensure future members get to know we were part of this page in history." Theo added.

"Don't worry. I already asked his majesty about it and he agreed to give everyone who helped here a copy of the concert. And I'll get specially signed copy." Ainzach bragged.

"What do you mean signed?" Theo asked.

"It means the copy I'll get will be signed by his majesty and team Darkness. Ha!" Ainzach told his friend.

"Ha? That's not fair. C'mon Ainzach. Get me a signed copy too." Theo begged his best friend.

"I'll try, but no guarantees." Says Ainzach.

The two long time best friends looked at the stage and imagine all the performers taking a bow as a group. And the crowds cheering and leaders of other nations seeing history made in their home City. They couldn't help but smile and look forward to a new era worth welcoming.

Author's note: I'm sorry this took a bit of time. As I am now focusing on the "Concert" scenes which will be important for later arcs of the story. Hopefully I can post part 1 and 2 next week.

Thanks to all those who read my work. And to those who sent their comments and thoughts on it. I really appreciate you guys. I hope you like this chapter and continue to support this title and my upcoming new work "Death comes for us all." Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

**Chapter 8: The Kindertraum Theme Park and the Cirque du Reves part 1.**

As the morning sun rises and shines on E-Rantel, the busy people attending to their own works did so with a smile and some sweat from working hard. In the town square, many have gathered as their King made his speech to start the Pioneer's Holiday. All of the residents and the various delegates from different nations stood in silence and waited what the famous magic caster has to say.

"Good day to everyone. Especially to the leaders and representative of their respective nations, as well as to everyone who came to visit and explore the Sorcerer Kingdom. In behalf of all the people of this nation I welcome you all." Ainz started his Speech and the people clapped and applauded.

"I have travelled and seen how the people have lived. Though some are enjoying life to the fullest, there are some who are content with what they have, and there are those who struggle desperately just to survive each day. This goes for all living species. I, in all my travels into different worlds, have seen it started as a paradise, only to watch in grief that its inhabitants chose to destroy it, or for others to choose to ignore the reality around them. Though, there are those who tried hard to fix their world, they were too few to impact the needed changes to save them all. In the end, they essentially killed their own world. I intend to prevent that from happening in this world. For the benefit of our honoured guests, I will say this again.

I wish to turn this nation and all territory under my rule into a Utopia. A word from another world long since gone. It means the perfect place. And for that to happen I, no, we need to purge ourselves of unnecessary pride. Foolish greed and gluttony. Lusts that degrade the senses and all that leads us astray from a better future. Most of you by now, must have known of the hospitals, schools, and postal services that I have implemented shortly after I claimed this city. Has the public not been better for it? Answer me dear citizens. (Among the crowd many answered 'we have become better because of your grace, your majesty.' And similar answers) I will do all I can, with every fiber of my being to ensure that this world will not suffer and destroy itself like the other worlds have done to themselves. As powerful as I may be, I cannot force my vision of a better world unto others. But for it to succeed, the people themselves should share that vision and be willing to work hard and make sacrifices as well, to make it a reality. In the past, regardless of which world it is, there have always been exceptional individuals who used their gifts of courage, athleticism, great intellect on many things, or sheer will to push through, to help find ways to help their life improve and be worthy of living. These individuals are referred to as 'Pioneers' their inventions and innovations left such a great impact in the lives of so many that it inspired others to follow their lead and find other ways to make life worth living. And in the spirit of the ancient and great Pioneers of the past, I created this event to introduce everyone to the potentials of a modern world. And with it, the hope that it may inspire the generations to come, to be pioneers of the future and leave their own legacy of hope and a better life for all.

Within the span of one week here in E-Rantel and some select locations, there will be exhibits featuring new inventions and innovations that will help make different aspects of everyday living much better and easier in certain ways. Much will explained further by our selected and highly trained staffs and exhibit directors. I want everyone to learn and experience of the wonders and benefits of technological advances I intend to share to the world! With this, I officially declare the start of the first day of the first ever PIONEER'S HOLIDAY!"

Ainz ended his speech. And it was met with a roar of joyful cheers from the public. And the delegates from their respective countries applauded as well.

After Ainz' speech, Demiurge (In his frog demon form) then took to the stage to invite everyone to visit the newly opened 'Kindertraum Park' (Kindertraum is German for "Children's Dream" obviously named by Pandora's Actor) a magic fantasy theme park. Ainz' take on a rat's underpaying, slave driving theme park. Demiurge also invited people to visit the 'Cirque du Reves' (French for "Circus of Dreams") and also reminded everyone that the Concert will start later this afternoon.

After his speech, Demiurge personally greeted the international delegates and led them to 'Kindertraum Park' where each delegates were assisted with their designated guides. After some small talk, Demiurge excused himself to make necessary preparations and left.

Upon entering the 'Kindertraum Theme Park'. The delegates were mostly, positively surprised. They saw some strange structures like a pair of metal beams raised high and in some parts twisted to form a loop of sorts. The guides led the each group of delegates to different rides, games, and other features and perks found in the theme park.

"What is this place exactly?" King Rampossa-III asked their guide Rita, an Elf which was a former slave and was among the three Elven slaves that were forced to take part when the Worker's tried to explore and loot Nazarick.

"This is a place where anyone can come to amuse themselves and have fun, thrills and enjoy numerous rides and games. Like this game right here." (She then pointed to a crane machine game.)

"And how do you play this game?" Princess Renner asked Rita.

"Oh it's really easy. You just insert two copper coins in this coin slot, then use this stick to steer this mechanical arm we call a crane to be on top of the prize you want it to grab. And when you think you have the in the right place, just press this button so the crane arm will grab the prize and drop it in this compartment, and you can get the prize from there." Rita explained as she demonstrated how to play the crane machine.

"Alright, it seems easy enough. I'd like to give it a try." Says Tia as she approached the machine.

"By the way, there certain rules in here that must be followed in order to ensure fairness to all who come here. The first being that no one must use any magic or martial arts while using the rides or the games. Also in playing any of these machines, one cannot reach in to get the prizes, or try to tilt or shake the machines to win the games. And any damage to the rides or machines, whether it was accidental or intentional, the one or ones who caused it will be responsible in paying for its repairs, which is not less than a hundred pieces of gold. (The delegates were shock at the repair price) And if the culprit refuses to pay, they will be imprisoned for the time decided by a judge. Or, be sentenced to do community services up to certain time equivalent to the price they refused to pay." Rita explained the basic rules.

"Thank you for telling us that. Now, to see if I can get that Hamsuke Doll." Tia tried the crane game. She failed on her first three attempts. Then on the fourth time she succeeded.

"Yes! I finally got it! This is fun. Though unexpectedly challenging." Tia rejoiced upon getting the Hamsuke doll.

Immediately, Tina tried her luck and after two tries, she got the only Momon plush toy, which she sold to Evil Eye for ten coppers, which made the loli vampire happy, as she hugged the plush doll, while the rest of Blue Roses laughed, embarrassing the little magic caster.

"What are these for?" Tina and Tia asked in unison as they showed Rita the tickets that came out of the machine every time they played the machine.

"Those are prize tickets. You get them after you play any of the games here, regardless whether you win or lose the game. Of course, if you win the games the more tickets you'll get compared to when you lose. You can choose an exclusive prize from the Prizes Booth. Each exclusive prize requires a number of tickets to claim it. The reason for that is to serve as motivation for our customers to play more games. Another reason is because many of the exclusive prizes are difficult to make and are made in limited numbers, some are extremely rare. Why don't we go there so you can choose a prize for yourselves, though you still have to earn enough tickets in order to get a certain exclusive prize." Rita said as she explained further prizes and its mechanics.

The delegates looked around at the Prizes Booths' display shelves. As King Rampossa was browsing to look for a prize he might like, he found a glass box containing mini sculptures of some famous people namely, Team Darkness' Momon, Nabe and Hamsuke. As well as Neia Baraja, the Baharuth Empire's former Martial Lord Go Gin, the Empire's Four Knights, Fluder Paradyne, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown himself, but what got King Rampossa's attention and interest was the very lifelike and carefully detailed mini statues of the late Gazef Stronoff. One in his usual armor, the other one wearing the Re-Estize Kingdom's National Treasure armour and weapons.

King Rampossa looked carefully at how the small statues were very detailed in its designs and scales and proportions that King Rampossa thought that having it would be a good souvenir and a good way to remember his late friend. Not surprisingly, Brain, being the King's personal bodyguard also saw this and thought of the same thing. He looked at the king and the king nodded to Brain. Then Brain asked the Booth attendant and asked.

"Excuse me Madam. I was wondering how much do these small statues cost?" Brain asked as he pointed to the Exclusive Prizes. To which the half elf half human female attendant answered.

"You have a good eye for prizes sir. Those mini statues were commissioned by the Sorcerer King himself in honor of these famous figures. And they are the only ones remaining. There were only three sets made for this complete collection. The first one was for his majesty himself. The second complete set was sold at an auction event last year for a fund raising event to help build the 'New Hope University' a school for higher learning."

"Higher learning for what? If I may ask?" King Rampossa asked.

"Here in the Sorcerer Kingdom everyone is required to attend the basic school to learn how to count, read and write for free, as well learn proper manners and be familiar with different cultures. The secondary schools are optional, as is teaches more advanced topics like history, introduction to certain professions etc. the university levels teaches those who are looking to learn more about their specific careers. There they learn all they will need and more about their chosen professions, be it the Arts, Music, Architecture, Engineering, Administrative and Office related functions and so on." the attendant explained further on the nation's educational structures getting herself distracted.

"Amazing. It seems to me that I made the right decision after all." King Rampossa said, as he thought back on his decision of offering his Kingdom to be a vassal nation to be in the right direction for his country.

"Thank you for that information, Miss. But going back to those small statues, how much would they cost if we were to purchase them?" Brain asked.

"Oh! My apologies your majesty! I got carried away explaining things. I did not mean to ignore your question. I'm very sorry." The attendant bowed frantically as she apologized.

"That's alright young lady. No need to worry. I just want to know how much these small statues would cost me." King Rampossa replied gently.

"I was told the second set was sold in the auction for about a thousand pieces of gold." The young attendant answered. The amount was nothing for the King of a nation. But to those nearby who heard it, they were utterly surprised to say the least.

"I understand the selling price for this being high; even I can see it is of really good quality. I mean no offense, but isn't a thousand pieces of gold a bit too much? Other than such great craftsmanship and details. What makes them worth at such a price?" King Rampossa asked out of curiosity.

"I believe I already said that the Sorcerer King himself had these commissioned to be made in three sets? (King Rampossa and Brain nodded.) These were not made by just any single person, but each part of its individual proper display set was made through by the joint efforts of many craftsmen, magicians, and the statues themselves were created by the godly artists from The Great Tomb of Nazarick. His majesty's godly domain. But I think you'll understand better if I just show you." Says the lady attendant, as she called for another staff member to help her carry and place the Team Darkness' statues' proper display case, set it up, then carefully took the Momon, Nabe and Hamsuke mini statues and very carefully placed them in their designated holders and showed them what it looks like, then she pressed a button on the front of the display case.

The background lights lit up inside the display case and in the back ground they saw the statue moved as the tales of Team Darkness' heroic feats were being told by a calm elderly voice (similar to Morgan Freeman's voice) and when the stories were done. The mini statues returned to their original heroic poses and the background lights, music, and narrator's voice slowly went out.

(Note: The display box's background was an animated comic presentation combined with the statues' mechanisms inside and smooth and flawless movements it was essentially, a 3D storybook compete with lights and background music and sound effects.)

King Rampossa marvelled at what he saw. And so did the rest of the delegates. He made a small request of seeing the Gazef fully armed mini statue in its own display box. The attendants kindly granted the request and as Gazef's heroic tales were told and the story moved on, Rampossa stood straight, took a deep breath and placed his fisted right hand on his left chest as a salute to Gazef Stronoff's memory being relived through the presentation. He was not alone as his fellow Re-Estize delegates, and others nearby who knew or have heard of Gazef Stronoff and his deeds paused for a moment and placed their hands on their left chest.

As King Rampossa looked around, he smiled in kind and in joy. He was happy to know, that though most of these people were former residents of Re-Estize and now the Sorcerer Kingdom's. They still value and honor the memory of the late warrior captain.

"Thank you for granting my selfish request young ones. I would like to purchase this complete set now, I'll pay twice the amount if I have to, before someone else gets the opportunity." King Rampossa said in a light hearted manner.

"I'm very thankful that you find this collection truly worth such price. But I'm afraid I can't sell them your majesty." Says the young half elf attendant worriedly.

"But why not?" Asked King Rampossa-III.

"We were instructed that this exclusive collection and all exclusive prizes were to be only given to the first one who has collected enough ticket points for a specific prize. The boss told us that it was the Sorcerer Kings direct orders. That, if anyone truly wants something important to them, they should work hard and work smart and make the necessary sacrifice for it. That who wants to get their hands on these should work hard and play hard as well. Also something about like all work no play and fun is not a life worth living at all." Says the Prize booth attendant.

"I understand it now. And it actually makes sense. His majesty not only teaches his citizens the value of hard work and perseverance but does it without them knowing easily. How admirable such intellect indeed. Now then. How many ticket points do I need to get this prize?" King Rampossa took the Sorcerer King's instruction on the exclusive prizes as valid and sensible in its way.

"That would be 8,000,000.00 ticket points your highness." The attendant replied.

At the mention of the very high ticket prize, many of those that heard it dropped their jaws. But Renner spoke to her father.

"Father, I think it that amount is actually generous, considering the reward." Princess Renner said.

"What makes you say that Princess Renner?" Marquise Raeven asked.

"Well… according to the young lady here, the second set was sold for about a thousand gold coins right? If we count the number of copper coins needed to be equal to a thousand gold coins, I think it might be in the 10,000,000.00 mark. And since the games here mainly uses copper. I think needing only 8 million points, if it's equivalent to copper coins, is much more affordable. But I could be wrong." Princess Renner explained her thoughts in a typical 'thoughtful but airheaded' princess act. This made her intellect more respected by others.

King Rampossa. With determination and a joyful focus seen on his face then gave the command for the delegates to gather around him.

"Listen, everyone. We have a lot of time today to explore this whole place and have some fun. Even in other days we can have our time to be back here to enjoy ourselves. But we may not have another chance to get an exclusive and rare prize like this. I want this complete collector's set in my possession before the concert starts this afternoon. This, in my opinion is a good way to let people know of Gazef's memory and to remind them of his legend and legacy. The best way of honouring him of course, is to follow his example and strive to do what is right all the time. But a tangible, physical reminder is also good.

So, all of us will be playing any and every games and rides so that we can collect enough ticket points to claim this prize and take it back home so that others may witness this as well. Am I Understood!? Then go play and have fun. And get me that PRIZE!" King Rampossa-III gave his men their orders as if he were giving commands in battle. Each delegate member was given equal amounts worth to be over fifty pieces of gold each and they were instructed to get back for more coins if they truly needed.

Seeing her father regain seem like his old self made Renner smile and that in turn, made Climb smile as well. King Rampossa gave some instructions to Renner.

"Renner, my dear. I have to ask you a little favor. I want you and Climb to play as many games and collect as many ticket points as the two of you can. Buy the ticket points from other people if you have to." King Rampossa said to Princess Renner with a little laughter, and a slight grin on his face. The old king was having fun as he thought of competing with whoever might try to get the same reward as him. Though he knows that there are not that many that have enough wealth or interest to keep up against him in pursuit of his target.

"Alright, Sir Brain. As my personal body guard and since you're much younger than me, I'll be counting on you to help me get that prize. I'll tell you what. If we get that set, I'll give you the other Gazef statue. I know you were a close friend to Stronoff. And he's never failed me in his judge of character. It was I who failed him, failed everyone. Now, let's go play some of these games!" King Rampossa said with vigour that he had during his youth.

Each of the Re-Estize Kingdom's delegates, including the soldiers and the members of the warrior group and the Blue Roses were given small sacks filled with gold coins that they exchanged in the Currency Exchange Booth so that they can play different games and try some rides. After the delegates left to do his orders. King Rampossa looked at the young half elf attendant, and asked another question.

"Excuse me miss, but I was just wondering. Do you know who might that person be? The one who bought the second complete set?" Asked King Rampossa.

"Yes I do know, your majesty. That one would be Emperor Jircniv of the Baharuth Empire." The young attendant answered.

Upon knowing the answer, which just confirm his initial suspicions. King Rampossa just muttered "Bastard" as he, accompanied by Brain, walked on to try their luck at some of the games.

The twins Tia and Tina used their funds at the crane machine games. While Evil Eye tried what was called a 'Dance Machine' game. She asked a nearby staff about it and then gave it a try. After she inserted five copper coins into the coin slot, the machine started to play a lively song and in front of her, were arrow symbols matching the ones on the machines "floor" and the numbers corresponding on the four equally spaced sensors near in front of her. When a specific direction arrow symbol is lit up in the central spot of the machine, she has to step on the same arrow symbol on the floor and time it just right as the symbol is lit up as it hits the central spot. The same thing goes for the numbers 1 to 4 on the same central spot, she has to place her hand on the corresponding number at the right time. The symbols order is mainly from left to right, though there are times two or three different symbols are lit up at the same time. There are times the same symbol was lit up from left to right and she had to hit that symbol rapid succession. But no same symbol was lit at the same time for it would make no sense.

[Author's note: to make it easier to understand, what Evil Eye was playing on, was my take on a possibly mechanical and ancient version of "Dance Dance Revolution" only instead of a digital screen showing the "steps" one has to follow, it uses something similar to the spinning 'indicators' that you see on a traditional slot machine. I'm referring to part that shows the "lucky 7's" if anyone can still remember those. "Ahh. I'm too old for this shit."]

At her first five attempts, Evil Eye was clearly struggling. But by seventh time she was getting the hang of it. And as she improved she began to like the game more and more, as she realized she was actually dancing to the beat as she hit the right mark at the right time. And the more danced to the beat, more people stopped to watch her play the game. As far anyone was concerned, they were just admiring the cute image of a little masked blonde girl in a red hood dancing to such lively music.

(Background Music: Dub I dub… dub I dub I yeah, yeah… I don't need your love, anymore…)

"Wow! This thing is fun. I'm actually having fun!" Evil Eye said as she was smiling from such joy. Such a shame that no one saw it for she was wearing her mask.

"Hey Shorty! You're really enjoying that aren't you? Ha ha ha!..." Gagaran laughed as she saw their 'team mascot' and trump card was having fun and dancing no less.

Evil Eye ignored her and kept on dancing and collecting tickets for the needed ticket points. She was truly enjoying it until later when she felt a wave of killing intent directed at her. She looked around quickly and noticed that no one else felt it but her. She thought it was strange until she looked to her left and to her shock. It was the insect maid that she fought before Jaldabaoth entered the scene and killed her two team mates. But what shocked her even more was that the maid was getting perfect scores easily while playing the 'Dance Machine', as she was looking at Evil Eye all this time.

After the shock got to her, Evil eye lost her focus completely and stopped dancing. The people watching just thought that it was someone showing off their superiority in this particular game and cheered for the maid who stopped after the song was over. She collected her tickets, it was so many that she balled it and carried in one arm and taunted Evil Eye to come get it from her. Evil Eye was worried that a fight might start here and now, so she took a defensive stance and Gagaran, who recognized the maid put her hand to reach for her fell hammer if this becomes a fight. A moment passed in silence. Those who were knowledgeable enough to notice what might happen, slowly walked away from the building tension. Gagaran was sweating hard. Memories of that day came flashing back to her as she remembered Jaldabaoth's grinning mask and her death.

"You need to collect lots of ticket points, right? Well, I have lots of them here, come and get them." Says Entoma, who was taunting Evil Eye. Called her in a kind, jovial tone with a child like voice.

"We meet again. Let's settle the score shall we?... What? Hey? Let go!" Entoma said, until someone grabbed her hand firmly, and sternly looked at her and shakes her head in disappointment.

"What do you think you're doing? We still have work to do. Come with me now!" Nabe said to her sister Entoma, annoyed that she was wasting her time and that she might cause problems for their master. She took the big ball of tickets from her fellow Pleiades and gave them to Evil Eye. Then she went back to her sister and grabbed Entoma's right arm and she walked her away from that area and back to the rehearsal area. As the scene ended. The crowd just applauded and cheered the two top scorers at the Dance Machine, thinking it was just gaming rivalry.

"Whew. I'm glad that situation was diffused by Nabe. I don't want to know what could have happened if Nabe didn't appeared when she did. I guess, we have the Sorcerer King and Team Darkness to be thankful for, for keeping that demon maid under control." Gagaran whispered to Evil Eye.

"Yeah you're right on that, it was really creepy. Even more so, did you see what she just did!? She got a PERFECT SCORE! WHILE she was looking at me! How the heck did she do that?" Evil Eye said to Gagaran. Who just stared right at her "Shorty".

"Now, I'M Surprised! After all that could have happened. That's what you took from that scenario right there? Are you alright? I think you might have lost your mind from too much day dreaming about Momon-dono, he he he." Gagaran teased her masked friend and chuckled. The two Roses went on to try other games.

"Seriously now? You're really thinking that anyone would be stupid enough to try and make some trouble in the Sorcerer King's territory after what happened at the Katze Plains and him defeating Jaldabaoth? Plus, weren't those maids under his majesty's command now? So there should be no problem of them attacking us. And it's best we don't give them any reason to."Evil Eye retorted to Gagaran.

"Well, you do have a point. But I can't help but be worried when I see that demon maid. (Evil Eye nodded) as for anyone stupid enough to try and challenge the Sorcerer King, just remember there's still the Slane Theocracy." Gagaran shrugged an answer.

Gagaran and Evil Eye kept walking, looking for some new games to try. Then they a long line of men waiting their turn to try another strange machine. They got curious so they asked the last person in the line meant only for humans.

"Excuse me sir, but what is this line for?" Gagaran asked a muscular blonde haired man, wearing the Baharuth Empire's Elite Imperial Knight armor.

"Huh? Oh. You must be the famous Gagaran of the Adamantite adventurer team Blue Roses? Baziwood Peshmel. It is an honor to meet your acquaintance madam." Baziwood said with a courteous bow.

"You've heard of us then? Yes I am Gagaran and my friend here is Evil Eye." Gagaran introduced Evil Eye.

"Would you be, perhaps one of the famous Four Elite Imperial Knights. Sir Knight?" Evil Eye asked Baziwood.

"Why, yes I am one of the remaining three Elite Imperial Knights. As for your original question, this is the line for the 'Punch Machine Game'. Basically, you insert two copper coins in the coin slot and punch the target as hard as you can, then you wait for the game to show you your score. The higher the number, the more ticket points you get. Oh. You should also know that using any magic or martial arts is not allowed. As for the "human only line" that's because there are same games but meant specifically for specific group of species to ensure fairness." Baziwood explained, as he waited in line for his turn.

"Thank you for answering our question, Sir Knight. Now that's something I can get into! Wanna try shorty?" Gagaran said as she looked at her friend. She actually wanted to ask Baziwood about there being only three out of four Knights but she decided not to.

"Sure, why not? Sounds simple enough." Evil Eye answered.

As the people waited in line, eager to see how their strength fair against others, mostly friends trying to poke fun at the ones who got the lowest scores among them, earning friendly laughs. Some played the game trying to impress the girl they're trying to be with. While there are others, mostly adventurers and warriors trying to see this as a form of measuring themselves particularly, in their physical prowess.

Most of the non combatants averaged from 20 to 30. Adventurers ranked from iron to gold got scores from 31 to 50. Higher ranked adventurers from platinum to mythril and orichalcum went from 51 to 80. And most Adamantite ranked adventurers got from 81 to 100 or slightly higher. Then Baziwood got his turn and took a deep big breathe take a punching stance, winded, then he punched the target with all his strength. And the machine gave him his score.

"C'mon, C'mon, c'mon. Don't let me down now." Baziwood kept mumbling to himself as he anxiously waited for his score.

The number rolls stopped spinning, and he got his score of 77 points. And he was happy about it. Then, Gagaran was next. She inserted two coppers in the coin slot, and she took her stance and winded her right arm for the punch. "Aaargh!" Gagaran yelled as she threw the strongest punch she could with no buff or martial arts amplifying her strength. Shortly after that, she stared at the spinning rollers for her score to come out. After what seemed to be a very long time for her, even though it was just a few seconds. She got her score and it was 83. Baziwood saw the score and frowned at his. But Gagaran was not sure how to react. So she went up to the 'Punch Machine Game' attendant and asked who got the highest score on the record. The attendant pointed his finger to the score board and when she, Evil Eye and Baziwood followed the attendant's finger, they saw the first name was that of Momon with a blank score. And in second place was Sebas Tian, again with a blank score. The third name was Nabe with another blank score. Then she looked at the fourth name, it was Moknak of team Rainbow with a score of 84. And her name was just written as the fifth place.

Evil Eye then got her turn, she then proceeded to deliver her punch while yelling. Her score was 115. To the surprise of everyone in line. Then Gagaran and Evil Eye along with Baziwood to ask the attendant a question about the blank scores for the top three placers.

"Excuse me sir, but may I would like to know why the top three names don't have any scores to them? There's a reason I assume?" Baziwood asked the attendant.

"The truth is, a few weeks ago. All of the gaming machines were undergoing the final tests to make sure everything was working fine. Then those three gave this machine a try, and hit it with no magic, martial arts or whatever and they literally smashed the machine. Of course, the machines were repaired. But each time they punched it, they destroy the damned thing! So there you go." Says the attendant. This got them by surprise as they imagine the punching machine game that easily took their most powerful punch and envisioned that same machine wrecked by a single punch.

"Wait. How do you know how to decide which one's name goes where?" Evil Eye asked.

"Oh that's easy. We just based that on which of them damaged the machine more. And there's the result." The attendant replied. Gagaran and Baziwood both looked again at the score boards. "Monsters." They both said in unison while Evil Eye just stared at the board in awe and blushed under her mask. The two adventurers bid farewell to the Imperial Knight, then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the Slane Theocracy delegates chose to travel together as they looked around the park. Sylvan saw a group of children that were trying hard to throw balls into a circular metal line with a kind of net on it. He observed the children playing happily, even though they were too small for the game. And beside them, an elderly woman with grey hair was watching over them and she tried to get the kids in order so that they all get their turn to play. He looked at Cardinal Raymond, the cardinal smiled at Sylvan and told him to help out the young group.

Sylvan approached the group of children and asked the elderly woman about the game and why the kids were very determined to play it. She answered his query. He wanted to know if he could help the children with getting more ticket points for a prize of their choosing.

"You see young man, his majesty created a couple of new games, he called the first one football. And the second one basket ball, and the third one was called volley ball. There were other games he created. But those were three were the ones that these children played most at the school and at the Orphanage." The Elderly woman said a quiet voice.

"So these children are all orphans?" Sylvan asked.

"Yes, they are. Most of them were orphaned because their fathers were killed in the massacre of the Katze Plains, but his majesty took them in, took good care of them and provided them a home in the orphanage which was built and supported by his majesty himself. Their mothers and other widows and other women that were unemployed were given new livelihood by working at the orphanage as caretakers, cooks, and so on. Myself included." Says the Elder Lady.

"Wait, don't you find it wrong that the Sorcerer King himself was the cause of the problems in the first place, and now he's taking them into an orphanage? He's an undead. Didn't you feel angry at what he's done to those people?" Sylvan asked. The old lady looked up at him from head to toe. Then answered.

"Of course I was. Well, we all were at first. But even a peasant like me can understand that he did what he did in a time of war. Though I never fought in battlefield, I used to live in a small remote village in the countryside, where we suffer attacks from wild beasts, monsters, even some bandit raids from time to time. So I have an idea of how the battlefield can be like in its madness. (At hearing this, Sylvan felt deep sympathy for the old lady.)

As far as I know, he did what he did to survive and win a war. Even an idiot would do what he can to survive. Don't you think so? (Sylvan nodded in agreement.)

Now, what I'm about to say to you is just my personal opinion young one. Compared to how we were seen and treated by the nobles of the Kingdom was that we were just slaves given the illusion of freedom, they order us around, raise our taxes to keep their wealth up whenever they felt like it. When they fancy some of the village women, they take them as if they were not human beings but objects to satisfy their whims.

I can still remember the two daughters of my old friends the Veyrons. The elder daughter was forcefully taken by that disgusting noble who owned the land I used to live in. We never saw or heard anything about her again since that time, some time later, her younger sister left the village to find her and eventually became part of an adventurer group. But to my horror, I heard from an old merchant friend of mine that the group she was part of were slaughtered by members of that cult of abominations called Zuranon, which also tried to perform some evil ritual to fill this city with death and destruction. I was relieved that Momon-sama did her and her friends justice by disposing of those vile Zuranon members and put an end to that unholy scheme.

Shortly after that incident, I moved to Carne Village just before the annual war between the Kingdom and the Empire. I decided to move there, because I heard they were the only village that managed to survive the rumoured raids of the Empire's knights. Also because they were exempted from the army draft due to that same incident. But before the war began, the First Prince Barbro came to Carne Village with about five thousand soldiers. He said he wanted to talk to the villagers to get information on Ainz Ooal Gown. But the residents, myself included was suspicious of their intent. Then he wanted the villagers to join his army to fight against the Sorcerer King.

(Sylvan was surprised to hear about this as there were no reports of what actually happened to Prince Barbro since the Theocracy's intelligence spies were so focused on the war at the Katze Plains then.)

So when the villagers refused to partake in betraying their savior and benefactor, the First Prince ordered his men to attack the village. We were only lucky that we have Chief's summoned Goblins and some other Ogres and Goblins that were living with us helped to buy us time to flee. But even that was not enough, as we were trapped from all sides by the army. Out of desperation, the Chief used the last of the magic items gifted to her by his majesty, the Sorcerer King way back when he first appeared and saved that village. From that gift came out an Elite Goblin Army of about five thousand in numbers and gave us the victory. The Chief allowed the prince and his remaining men to flee for survival. It was much later after the war that I heard his body was found by some adventurers and it was torn apart, the only sign of his identification was the medals found on the corpse's shredded clothes.

Unlike back then, before his majesty's rule. Anywhere you go, you have to worry if you'd make it to your destination unharmed, uninjured, or even alive. But now, within the Sorcerer King's Territory, you can travel anywhere and be at peace that no one will harm you or they risk the wrath of his majesty and his followers. Save perhaps, some roaming wild beasts that his majesty intended to preserve to keep the balance of nature and life as he said it. Back then, we peasants were only expected to toil and slave our lives away in hard work, raise a family, and hope we live long enough to see our children grow to live the same thankless life we did. Now, everyone is encouraged to learn to read and write, and given a fair chance to rise to better life if they can prove their worth and competence. Here, no one is forced to leave their family to partake in a war against their will anymore.

(At this point, Sylvan looked to the children still playing the 'Basket ball game' being watched by the game attendant. He looked back at the old woman, he wanted to ask her so many questions but decided to let the old lady finish her talk first then he'll ask his questions later. And the woman continued.)

The adventurers that help to protect us, now get the necessary training and equipment that they needed to help increase their chances of survival when they go out into the unknown to explore the rest of the world. Everyone here has access to better food, better shelters even for the poorest among us, better health care services to ensure everyone's health is kept safe and well with no bias nor any kind of discrimination. Here, the people, regardless of gender or species help each other to get the work done, using each advantage they have to help one another instead of preying on each other.

So, going back to your original question. Yes at first, I was furious because of his powerful magic that killed my remaining grandson who lived near the capital and was drafted to that war. But after living in Carne Village, I've had time to think and observe what was going on around me. My late husband died from the annual wars decades ago, and so did many sons, brothers, and fathers elsewhere. But after his majesty unleashed such horrible magic on the battlefield that day, there hasn't been any war between the Kingdom and the Empire ever since. How many future lives did he save and continue to save by doing that? (Sylvan was stunned, caught off guard at the old woman's question that put him in the spot') Everyone here contributed what they can to strengthen the community, and so everyone is better for it. How many Kings, Queens, and Nobles do you know that have done all their life, half of what his majesty has accomplished in a short period of time ever since his rule? I tell you, young man from the Slane Theocracy. (Sylvan was surprised, since he was wearing nobles clothing as a disguise.) That Undead your faith and country do so despise and hate, has cared more for the living than anyone else that walked this world. Your faith teaches you to look down on those that are not human. But his majesty taught us to look beyond race, gender, or status and treat others the way we want others to treat us, with kindness and respect. And for every teaching that his followers have taught us, he showed us its truth because he lead his people by example. We learned to forgive. We learned from our pasts, worked our best each day so that we may live to a better future. Here, we live with hope and love. While yours, lived with Despair and Hate. What have you truly learned in your life young man of the Theocracy?" The Old Woman said to Sylvan.

Upon hearing the Old Lady's questions, Sylvan was offended and shocked, but kept his cool, since he understood where she was coming from.

"My apologies if my question offends young man, I am simply asking a question. It's alright if you don't want to answer. I also want to thank you for being patient in hearing out a chatty old fool such as I." says the old Lady.

"It's no problem at all ma'am. It is I who should thank you for telling me of what I needed to know. If you don't mind, may I know your name? I am Sylas Van Spearsoul." Sylvan asked as he gave her his alias, the given fake name to all Scripture members when they venture outside the Theocracy.

"You may call me Chiron Del Vhugattis." Says the old lady.

"Now that I've ranted this long, I guess I might as well tell you this. When the Empire's Knights were destroying helpless villagers, my village was one to fall victim to such madness, and my last grand daughter was among those that were raped by numerous soldiers and my all of my family members living in that village were all brutally killed. The only reason I lived was because I was among those that went to the nearby forest that day to gather herbs to sell in the city. (Sylvan averted his eyes from the old lady's stare out of personal shame at what his nation had done.) When I returned to the village and saw the corpses of my family, I could have sworn not even common bandits would do such heinous crimes at such scale. Yes. I know those who destroyed my village and many others were in truth, Theocracy soldiers disguised as knight of the Empire. (Sylvan's eyes widened in shock again) I know that all that destruction was to lure out the late Gazef Stronoff, so that your Sunlight Scripture can trap him and kill him, for what? So you can control the Re-Estize Kingdom with your greedy noble collaborators? Your country claims that they are the so-called "protectors of humanity". Then why do you kill those you are supposed to protect?" The Old lady said, shoving the facts to Sylvan's face verbally. Though, she said it in a caring and gentle elderly tone.

At this point, Sylvan was even more ashamed of what his country has done. Personally, he never approved of such orders. But he does not have the authority to stop such orders from his superiors.

"You see, when I was younger, I sometimes travelled with who would be my future husband, to sell some of our herbs and crops to the Slane Theocracy. There, I saw many Elves in chains with the tip of their ears cut, many of them wearing the faces of those that have been broken and abused. Along with other creatures enslaved. I witnessed the cruelty of their human masters. Yes, when my family died due to your country's schemes, I Hated your people then. But now, I just felt Pity. For you see, I saw humans there that's true. But I saw no humanity." Chiron said to Sylvan. Stunned at that last part, Sylvan asked.

"Who are you? Truly? Your name sounds familiar but I don't know why." Sylvan asked as the old lady Chiron's last words repeated themselves in his mind. Making him question a lot of things for himself, as he thought the name 'Chiron' sounded familiar somehow.

"I already told you, young man. You may call me Chiron Del Vhugattis. I guess it would help if I tell you that, in my early youth, I was one of the Thirteen Heroes. As your generation named our group, though we are more than just thirteen in numbers and are represented by different species. I guess I have your religion to thank for omitting some of our names from history, though your country is one of those that greatly benefitted from our sacrifices and victories. You people of the Theocracy think that all human nations should be grateful to you. That we should show you some gratitude. Did we not helped humanity and other species survive by fighting against the Evil Deities without even getting any support from your nation? Tell me. Is it by killing my family along with many innocent lives, your way of showing your gratitude? When you return to your nation, ask your cardinals the same questions I asked you. Tell them all I have told you. Don't be a hypocrite and do yourself a favor, think for yourself. Religion, cult? It's the same thing to me. You guys are just as bad as Zuranon. But at least they never lied to anyone or to themselves." Old Lady Chiron said to Sylvan. Afterwards she turned to look at her granddaughter in law and smiled and walked towards her great, great grandchild.

"Grandma who was that man?" the child asked her great, great grandmother, as he showed her the tickets he got from playing.

"Nothing important young one, he was just asking some questions and I helped him a bit. Remember what his majesty said?" Granny Chiron told the little kid.

"He said that, to help those in need is common sense." The child replied.

The group of children went on to try other games with their chaperons' guidance. Meanwhile, Sylvan was thinking about all that the old woman told him. Much more, was the surprising fact that the Sorcerer Kingdom's advancements might convince other nations to be allies with them, worse; if they offered their respective nation to be vassal nations like the Baharuth Empire. He imagined every nation going against the Theocracy due to their anti non-human policies, and he was engulfed in fear as a vision of an international united front marched against the Theocracy. He snapped out of the nightmarish vision when a hand lightly slapped his shoulder and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Sylvan. Sylvan! Are you alright? You've been sweating while standing still. What happened to you?" Cardinal Raymond asked him.

"Oh, sorry about that your excellence. I didn't even notice that I've been standing here, sweating… If it's alright, I'd like to tell you about what I learned when we get back home and keep it just between us for now." Sylvan said to his superior.

"I trust your judgement captain. No worries here." Cardinal Raymond assured his subordinate.

Happening at roughly the same time.

"Wow! This is amazing! Who would have thought such a place could exist in this world huh?" Gustave Montagnes said out lout as he walked around the theme park together with his fellow delegates.

"Yeah. It's really like we're in a different world." Neia said while she was looking all around the place like a country bumpkin.

"As if we were in a dream of sort. Look all around us, people are happy. Everyone's enjoying themselves. No one has any real reason to cry, other perhaps tears of joy. His majesty keeps raising the bar for excellence I see." Says King Caspond.

"If my dear sister was only alive, I'm sure she'd be very happy here." Caspond said with a soft smile, and the rest of the delegates looked around them again and imagine their late Calca Bessarez playing some of the games and laughing with her people. Gustave couldn't help but cry a bit. Then their designated guide a dwarf named Krimbley Gorgefield. A chubby fellow even for dwarf standards, his chubby figure makes him look like a walking plush toy. It's a good thing that he has a naturally positive and jolly disposition which helps him makes friends easily.

"As you can see, there's a lot of stuff here that you can have fun with. This place is made for people to enjoy good clean fun. This is his majesty's gift to the children of his nation. Of course, he already gave them free education so that they have a chance to a better life and be free to choose the life they want to live. He also gave everyone free healthcare so that all of the Sorcerer Kingdom's residents have a good health and help them live a longer, more satisfied life. Now, this place is designed so that everyone, especially children can have good childhood memories with their families and friends." The guide Krimbley explained.

"May I ask Mr. Krimbley? But how do these 'machines' work exactly, are they some kind of magical item?" Gustave asked.

"Well? It's kind of complicated. Actually, its yes and no." Kimbley answered. Prompting the Holy Kingdom delegates to be confused.

"If it's not too much to ask. Can you please explain further? I am truly curious as to how these things even existed in the first place." Neia asked the dwarf guide.

"In a way, these machines are magical items of sorts, since they in part use magic powers from certain runecraft technology combined with some very complex magical enchantments. And I also say it's not a magical item because the majority of its components and functions are the result of hard, hard work and tons of mind numbing complex designs. All in all, these were made possible because his majesty chose to share to us mortals, a part of his vast intellect and taught us the three of knowledge he called 'Sa-i-yens' (Science) It's a non biased and honest study of pretty much all things. If you want to separate fact from fiction, truth from lies. Then studying 'sa-i-yens' is the best you can do. Its potential is vast indeed." Says the dwarf guide Kimbley.

"Sounds really complicated, this 'sa-i-yens' that you speak of. But I still don't see how that makes these games? I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions sir Kimbley." Neia asked further to satisfy her curiosity. And the rest did not reprimand her because they too want to know the answer.

"I guess you'll understand it better if I show you. And I'd be happy to, except that I have to pry open one of these things to explain how it works in a way you could fully understand. But such detail is among our National Treasure so I can't. I'm really sorry everyone. You can try to ask his majesty to have access to such courses in one of the 'Colleges' in the Sorcerer Kingdom, but I'm afraid access to those are only available to local citizens or those of his majesty's allies like the Dwarf Nation and the Baharuth Empire." Says the dwarf guide Kimbley.

"So your saying the only way for us to learn of this 'sa-i-yens' is to formally, be an ally or be a vassal nation then?" King Caspond asked.

"You are correct your highness. The potentials of such knowledge is too powerful. It is so vast that, depending on how it is used, it can bring fort great benefits and happiness or bring Destruction and despair. As his majesty often say. 'Knowledge is Power'. Please understand. His majesty is extremely serious in preventing the tragedies that happened in the other worlds he's travelled to in the past. I'll be damned. Hell, we'd all be Damned if those tragedies happen in this world too! No offense your Highness and to the rest of the Roble Holy Kingdom's honoured delegates. But I tell you. You would most likely rather kill yourselves than live in a Hellscape like those worlds." Kimbley explained his reasons. Intriguing and shocking the delegates at the same time.

"I understand ser dwarf. But from the way you speak about this, it seems to me like you've seen some things no one would want to. Please enlighten us, if you are allowed to do so. I personally want to prevent some disasters from happening again." Caspond asked as the rest of the delegates bowed showing they shared their king's resolve.

"Very well. I guess it's safe to tell a bit of what his majesty revealed to us back then. With all due respect. I'm sure all you know how it is to suffer and be hopeless. (The delegates nodded in agreement) Now, imagine if you will, a world where everyone is insane, some are even cannibals eating their own kind. There's no food because the land has no life that no trees or any plants and crops grow. The water is poison, the air all around is smoke, dirt, and poison. And everywhere else, people suffer from parasites, worms that feed on both the living and the dead, consuming newly dead bodies. Everyone is sick in all ways. The skies are covered by black clouds all the time it's mostly dark even in day time. But the sun's heat still reaches the land scorching all in it." Kimbley described some of the horrific scenes he saw from one of Ainz' presentations.

As the delegates tried to visualize Kimbley's descriptions, many of them almost puked, but all of them had their knees weakened from such a visual. The fact that many of them suffered from the demonic invasion and the memories from their own experiences did not help. It was even worse for the former prisoners like King Caspond himself. Caspond then chose to move on to more pleasant topics.

"I'm sorry your majesty! I did not mean for my questions to lead to this." Neia Apologized.

"It's fine, Ms. Neia. Now, let's move on to something more pleasant." Caspond said.

The group then went to try the different games around them, as Kimbley explained how to play each game. And much to their surprise they realized they were actually having fun as if they were children all over again. And when they had their fill of games, Kimbley led them to the Prizes Booth and there they exchanged their tickets for certain prizes.

Happening at the same time.

The Dragon Lords accompanied by fellow delegates of the Argland Republic was guided by Hejinmal, the first dragon that Ainz met in the new world. Although Hejinmal was quite huge, as he is a frost dragon. The 'Kindertraum Park' was so big and wide that there was more than enough space for him and other large species to wander and move around easily, even leaving way more than enough space for everyone else. he explained about the park's purpose, its inspirations, the rules, etc. he also explained the games, its basic rules and how to play each game and about the Prizes they can get upon exchanging the equivalent ticket points for a specific prize.

After Hejinmal's explanations the Argland delegates looked around the Prizes Booth to choose their prizes with the tickets they got. As the Blue Sky Dragon Lord was browsing around, he recognized the armor a man (Brain) was wearing, as well as the sword Razor's Edge. He saw that the man (Brain) was talking to an old woman whom he recognized as one of the Thirteen Heroes and one of the Platinum Dragon lord, Tsar's close friends he remembered her name was Rigrit Bers Caurau. He approached Rigrit and the one she was talking to.

"Madam Rigrit Bers Caurau. An honor to finally meet you in person. My brothers call me Astrali Veir Vaision. My people and everyone else know me as the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. You of course know of my elder brother Tsaindorusk. My apologies for the intrusion. But I think I need to talk to you, as I'm sure my brother would also." Says the Blue Sky Dragon as he introduced himself to Rigrit.

"Yes, I am Rigrit. And an honor to meet your acquaintance my lord. May I introduce you to the Re-Estize Kingdom's new champion, Brain Unglaus." Rigrit replied.

"Ah… It's an Honor to meet you Sir Dragon Lord. It's true I am for the time being, the Kings personal body guard but I wouldn't go so far as calling myself champion." Brain humbly reply, then Rigrit a stern look, knowing her penchant for pranks regardless of her age.

"I'm guessing those would be the same arms and armor of the late great Gazef Stronoff? May he rest in peace." The Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked respectfully.

"Yes. These are the very same treasures he had on him on his last fight." Brain answered with a bow as respect to the Dragon Lord's respect for Gazef's memory.

"I am curious to know more of what happened in that duel. But I don't think now is a good time, nor is this a good place for that. Perhaps we can talk more when the opportunity finds itself." Says the Dragon Lord and Brain agreed then went back to check on King Rampossa who was waiting for the ticket points to be counted hoping it would be enough to get the prize he wanted. He turned to Rigrit and the two chatted for a bit. A little later, the Platinum Dragon Lord's remote control armor approached them.

"Ah my old friend, Rigrit. How are you? And why are you here?" Asked Tsar. (The Platinum Dragon Lord's Nickname)

"I am here as one of the Blue Roses, that Cry Baby invited me to come along. I got nothing important to do at the time, so I came along. Plus, this would be a good way to learn more about the Sorcerer King and this Kingdom." Says Rigrit.

"And did you find out anything important?" asked Tsar.

"Not much, only that this place is insane. The wonders of this place, it's like a dream world out here. So far, I don't think the Sorcerer King is the real threat to the world right now. Rather, I'm inclined to agree that his loss or absence would pose a bigger threat than the Eight Greed Kings and the Evil Deities combined." Rigrit answered in a hushed serious tone. This got the two Dragon Lords serious attention.

"I can explain what I said. But I think you should hear it from Chiron herself. Then you'll understand things more clearly. In fact, one of the reasons I came here to E-Rantel was to look for her. To catch up with her. We talked last night. Turns out she's found employment taking care of the children in the orphanage. Her great granddaughter in law, as well as her last remaining bloodline are sheltered there. It's a sad tale what happened to her these last few years. She's had a chance to talk with the Sorcerer King last year and she made a deal with him. She told me she and her granddaughter in law and her last remaining grandchild was invited to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After that, she was offered a very big amount of gold and a noble title with it, but she refused. Said it would be better given to her last living grandchild, should he prove himself worthy when he comes of age." Rigrit revealed. Shocking the two Dragon Lords further.

"What!? And you didn't think I needed to know about this?" Tsar said to Rigrit as the tall armor was looking down and his hands clawed out of frustration and worry. The Blue Dragon Lord desperately tried to calm down his elder brother as to prevent Tsar's reaction from becoming a scene and cause trouble.

"Calm down, will you. As I said. If you really want to know, then you'll have to ask her yourself. I already tried to convince her to tell me the details of what happened to her inside the Sorcerer Kings home. But all she said is that it was too personal to tell so easily. And that she'll only tell it when all of the surviving members of our old group would be gathered together in front of her. We both know that among the heroes, she was the one closest to the leader aside from those who were from Yggdrasil. So whatever secret she was keeping all this time, had to be big that only those in our old group are the ones she would disclose it to. You understand?" Rigrit explained again.

"Yes I do. It seems I have a lot of work to do. I mean the fact she's still alive is a good surprise. Will you help me gather the survivors then? If anyone knows where to find them I'd bet it's you." Says Tsar.

"Of course I will. Oh she also said that if you're gonna come, she'd want YOU to come yourself, and not that. I'm sorry but it looks like I got to go, see you later Tsar, and you too my Lord." Rigrit emphasized on the armor then left to meet with the rest of the delegates from the Re-Estize Kingdom and her old team Blue Roses.

"It seems that, whatever this detail is. It's definitely important and I think it's worth the effort to gather the remaining surviving members of the Thirteen Heroes for." Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. Then he asked the Platinum.

"By the way, What prize did you chose?" Asked the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"Oh that? Here." Tsar showed his brother a golden circular medallion with a dragon head symbol on it.

"A book? Right. I mean, seriously? And Why this medallion?" Asked the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"Why? You say? Just look at it. It's worth more than just a gold item, the craftsmanship alone is quite good. And it does this." Tsar boasted his chosen prize, and pressed the medallion's dragon logo and a voice shouted 'MORTAL KOMBAATT!

"Pretty fun right?" Tsar added.

"Yeah I supposed. But that lucky bastard bear man, councillor Gruff Woodstomp is the real winner among us so far. He bought the other council members tickets and exchanged them for that certificate that basically says he's entitled to get for free, a year's worth of supply of that 'Deluxe full course meal set' that everyone loved so much. When our brother found out he almost went nuts. Not at the fact that Gruff found it first, but because it was the only one for this year. The Diamond Dragon Lord had to give our brother one of his three bottles of rare wine to keep him from making a scene. We both don't want to incur the Sorcerer King's Wrath. Especially since our side would be the ones to blame for starting such a thing. We'd probably lose and surely be an embarrassment." Said the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. They both looked at the Fire Dragon Lord and then at the Lucky Council member. Then they both sighed.

After some of the delegates of each nation played more games and exchanged their tickets for the prize of their liking, they followed their respective guide to the rides. Here each delegate had even more fun with each other.

The Argland Council delegates arrived at the 'roller coaster' entrance. And as they enter the boarding area, they saw the delegates of the Slaine Theocracy just exiting the 'Roller coaster' ride. The Dragon Lords and most of the Argland delegates knew what all the Theocracy Cardinals looked like even if they are no older. So they recognized Cardinal Raymond, while the Dragon Lords suspect that some, or maybe all of the "guards" of the cardinal are possibly members of some of the famous scriptures. Tsar and the rest of the Dragon Lords had to try hard in stopping themselves from laughing at the Theocracy priests that were vomiting in the buckets provided by the ride staffs as they were huddled at the side to avoid bothering other coming customers.

After a short explanation from the staff, the delegates from the Argland Council, Re-Estize Kingdom, and the Roble Holy Kingdom removed any head wear like crowns hats and whatever so that in won't fall or get lost. Those were all put in safe keeping guarded by other staff members and several members of the delegates. Then, they all proceeded to take their seats in the Roller Coaster ride. The ride's staff assisted the delegates since it's their first time taking a ride like this. Once the safety harness and safety bars were in place. Their ride started moving, as it was being moved upward at such a height. The passengers looked around them and at the rails their ride would follow, those who got the gist of how the ride might be like just nervously gulped and screamed as the ride went over the first and highest "hill" and the screaming never stopped throughout the duration of the ride. At first, Princess Renner was happy but after the first loop she fainted, causing climb who was seated beside her to worry so much that he unknowingly confessed his feelings for her. Luckily the only ones to notice were Brain Unglaus, and the rest of the Roses including Rigrit. King Rampossa was surprisingly doing better than anyone expected, he just looked forward, screamed and had fun. Meanwhile after the second loop, Marquise Raeven lost consciousness.

The Dragon Lords had fun as well, the screams they unleashed were not of fear but of excitement. While, at the Roble Holy Kingdom's side. It seems that only Neia Baraja, her Vice-Captain, and a few of the soldiers that survived the Demonic Invasion, were the only ones having fun and enjoying the ride. The rest of the delegates were crying tears while praying to their six or four gods to let them live and get back to their families intact. Among them was the new Paladin Corp Captain Gustave Montagnes. King Caspond on the other hand, did not scream but somehow managed to keep his eyes open and gritted his teeth as he finished the ride.

After the 'Roller Coaster' ride was over. The delegates then got exited the ride. The Dragon Lords saw that some of the Re-Estize and Roble Holy Kingdom's delegate members fainted. But they did not laugh or mocked them, instead they offered their assistance to their fellow delegates. This was accepted by some and respectfully and politely refused by others. The Re-Estize delegates decided to take some needed rest first and went to their hotel rooms. Though Princess Renner woke up shortly after the ride was over. Much to Climb's joy and relief, only to blush in embarrassment from the teasing he got from Brain and the Blue Roses.

The Roble Holy Kingdom also decided to take some needed rest and went back to their hotel rooms.

The Argland Council delegates then decided to watch a circus show called the 'Cirque du Reves'. They entered the biggest tent-like structure in the theme park and followed their guide Hejinmal, as he led them to their VIP seats. There, they saw the Baharuth Empire's delegates. Here they watched and enjoyed the circus performances, they were amazed at most of the performances. Specially the Aerial straps, the trapeze, the clowns' comical performances, the jugglers, the balancing act, the acrobats, the contortionists and lastly the 'wheel of death'. This was Jircniv's personal favourite. Though there were a lot more circus acts that was shown.

"Wow! Such skill! That alone was worth the drive all the way here." Jircniv exclaimed happily as he was really entertained at what he saw.

"Excuse me, Jir, my dear boy. But since the show is over. I recommend that you all have lunch soon and get some rest, maybe take a nap later. You're going to need it for the concert.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

**Chapter 9: The Kindertraum Theme Park and the Cirque du Reves part 2.**

[Note: This chapter, though much shorter than the later ones I've posted. Is to provide more details as to what happened between the time when the Argland Republic delegation watched the circus show and just before the concert started.]

These events happened inside the circus show, in which the Baharuth Empire's delegates were already inside and comfortably seated. And shortly afterwards, the Argland Council delegates went in to watch the show as well.

Emperor Jircniv and his entire delegation went inside the 'Cirque du Reves' Giant tent to try and see what this show has to offer. As they waited for the program to start, he listened to Baziwood's story of him playing at the 'Punch machine game' and meeting Evil Eye and Gagaran of Blue Roses and the story behind the top three leaders on the scoreboard and their blank ratings.

"Now, that's certainly interesting. But then again, should you really be surprised about that? Keep in mind that even his majesty's maids are more powerful than anyone we personally know. Save perhaps those top three board leaders that you mentioned." Says Jircniv.

It was after that Nimble that informed Jircniv and the rest of the delegates that Dragon Lords and their council members just entered the circus. So, Jircniv stood up and respectfully greeted and welcomed the Argland delegates as a sign of respect and honor which is expected of a nation's leader from a fellow leader. He also greeted Hejinmal whom he is quite familiar with since they've already met a few times before as he gives his report to Ainz.

"Greetings of peace! Great Dragon Lords and to the rest of the honourable delegates of the Argland Council. I am Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. Former Emperor of the Baharuth Empire, now it's Head of State as a vassal nation." Jircniv said with a bow. Followed by his fellow delegates.

"You have well manners and you show proper respect to your fellow leaders of their respective nations. Not like those foolish zealots. In behalf of our nation, we thank you for greeting us and extending you king's hospitality. Perhaps, there might be hope for human kingdoms yet." Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. As he, himself returned the greeting with a nod of his own.

After that, each group went to take their seats respectively. Then, a few moments later, the lights inside the tent went dark, and a single light was shone on a single individual wearing a colourful costume, a top hat, and holding a rod with a black sphere at the end. It was the ring master; he began his opening lines and have the show started.

The first ones to perform were two bearmen laying on a retracted seat, and two smaller bearmen were being flipped over and over until they made it look like the smaller bearmen were rings rolling. There were times when the two smaller ones stood up on one leg being directly supported by the bigger bearmen below them. They did many kinds of flips and acrobatic tricks, much to the crowd's amazement, even more so for the children of different races watching.

The second was the 'flying trapeze' performances on top of a high platform. There were safety nets placed below the trapeze in case of emergency. The performers gave the illusion that they could float on air as they swing from one bar to another. It was already announced by the ring master that all of the performances would use no magic or martial arts of any kind. And that there were magic casters and medical personnels ready and standing by if they are needed. The graceful forms of the trapeze artists as they 'flew' to the air and catch a swing in the right time, the children were mesmerized by the act and when the trapeze act was over, they cheered and the performers who were of different races, mostly elves, humans, dwarfs, catmen.

Next were the jugglers, balancing acts, and the clown performances as intermission. And when the show resumed, all eyes feasted on the two beautiful Elven beauties that performed their contortionist acts that had many of the audience shocked, amazed, and stunned at their beauty and flexibility. After the contortionists entered a plain looking man with crutches, a cripple or one that plays as one. Many of the audience thought that the poor fellow got lost or was crazy and entered the stage. The music played and they were surprised that the cripple dance to the tune and he used the crutches to actually dance and performed some moves never before thought of or seen by anyone, even the delegates were amazed of such creativity. He then performed an "Air freeze" move (originated and popularized by Bill Shannon.) that made the illusion of stopping time as he turned around slowly in a pose.

Other performances were accepted by the audience, earning much cheers and applause from those who watched. After the stage was cleared of previous sets and props, a huge construct was then placed and secured to the stage, two men wearing loose fitting pants and a vest with two opposing colors per side. They entered the 'Wheel of death' and the men entered each of the large circular structure that was connected by a large beam of steel and the circular structures begin to move as the men inside it started walking. They then slowly started to run and increased the speed of the said 'wheel' they did acrobatic stunts and later on had jumping ropes thrown to them, they get ready for their stunt, which the crowd understood and were genuinely worried for them. One of the performers pretended to have been tripped by the rope and about to fall down. The crowd all gasped as they thought the performer would fall. But the performer laughed and held out his hand, gesturing the audience to 'calm down, I got this' they sped things up and did the stunts as they were skipping the ropes as they made the 'wheel' turn faster. And when the act was over, the audience gave the performers a standing ovation. The last act was the aerial strap performers. This time, two elves, one male and one female were holding on to straps that were pulled up and sometimes shortened, depending on the choreography. The aerial strap performance was so majestic that even Jircniv couldn't help but be left speechless at the beauty of it all.

When the show was over. All of the performers came back to the stage, waved their hands at the audience and bowed down in unison, to which the audience reciprocated by giving a standing ovation along with a loud roar of cheers. Not a single audience member would forget all that they've seen that day for the rest of their lives. It was recorded in history that whenever a popular occasion would be held in a major location, the leaders of that place would spare no expense just to ensure that the Cirque du Reves would perform there. It also inspired future generations to pursue performance arts.

Both the delegates of the Baharuth Empire and the Argland Council Republic returned to their respective hotel rooms and get some rest after having lunch. And after some needed rest, they met and talked with their counter parts, mostly having small talk while some had serious talks from time to time. The Re-Estize Kingdom delegates talked to the Empire's delegates which haven't happened for a very long time. King Rampossa-III, Marquise Elias Brandt Dale Raeven, along with Princess Renner and a few loyal nobles had serious talks with Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Roune Vermillion, and a few nobles from the Empire. They also discussed important topics with King Caspond Bessarez along with Gustave Montagnes, Neia Baraja, and the rest of the Roble Holy Kingdom's delegates.

Meanwhile, the Draconic Kingdom's representatives had discussions with the Argland Council delegates. Shortly afterwards, only the Slane Theocracy were the only ones not included in the very rare sight of the unofficial international discussions. The delegates of the Draconic Kingdom were the last to arrive in the Sorcerer Kingdom among the international delegates, and they made sure to make it their highest priority to make an official appointment to get an audience with the Sorcerer King to ask him for aid against the beastmen invasions.

Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas and the Draconic Kingdom's delegates were relieved to know that they were scheduled to have an audience with the Sorcerer King tomorrow after lunch. Now, more relaxed and in good spirits. They then, enjoyed their meals before they decided to walk up and greeted the leaders of each nation that were seated near each other and having lunch while discussing different topics at the same time. He and his fellow Draconic Kingdom delegates had never seen such a sight before where leaders of just about each nation was positively having a civil conversation with one another. Marquise Alex thought that seeing the leader of different nations relaxed and talking with each other in peace was a good sign and a good opportunity to ask them for help as well, should the Sorcerer King decline their plea.

"To any Gods or any divine entity watching me and my people right now, please let this sight be a sign of good things to come." Alex prayed in his mind.

"You must be one of the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom? Is there anything I can help you with?" Princess Renner asked Alex.

"Yes, you're right. I am Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas of the Draconic Kingdom. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be the famous 'Golden Princess' Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself?" Marquise Alex asked.

"Yes, I am she. You look really tired sir. I think you should get some rest, the accommodations here are truly amazing. And the food served in this grand hotel is very good. It seems I should get back now." Says Princess Renner, as she went back to the dining table after going to the ladies room.

Alex gathered his courage for his people needed all the help they can get. He thought that if it should come right down to begging. He would not give a care as to what anyone would think, as long as he get the help his countrymen needs. He had already decided to throw his sense of self pride long before he started his journey towards the Sorcerer Kingdom. He always thought to himself that what good his pride would be if many still suffer from the invasion depleting their citizens and much needed resources each passing day.

"Hmm? It seems to me the Draconic Kingdom did send some delegates to his majesty's invitation after all." Says Jircniv as he noticed Marquise Alex approaching their joined table setting. He gestured for a staff member to get an additional seat for the approaching man, and waved for him to come and have a seat and join them.

"Sir, unless I'm mistaken, you must be the leader of the official delegation from the Draconic Kingdom?" Jircniv asked the slim young man with big glasses.

"I am indeed. Thank you for accepting me to this… international discussion?" Alex replied.

"I am Astrali Veir Vaision, mostly known as the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. How is my great, great niece doing right now? I hope she is in good health." The Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked Alex, upon recognizing the sigil that he wore as a noble from the Draconic Kingdom. He and most of the Argland Council Dragon Lords recognize Queen Draudillon Oriculus as rightful Queen of the Draconic Kingdom as well as the latest descendant of their horny brother, the Brightness Dragon Lord.

"She is fine and doing well my lord, but I'm afraid the Beastmen invasion's damages to the kingdom stresses her and wears her out greatly. In fact she sent me, along with a number of soldiers and fellow diplomats to come here to take advantage of the Sorcerer King's invitation to seek aid against the beastmen invasion." Alex replied to the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"We have heard about that and wanted to help, but our location prohibits us from sending our armed forces without causing an international incident. You should know that even with good intentions, the leaders of the Re-Estize Kingdom would probably not allow a whole army to just easily pass by within their territories." The Blue Sky Dragon Lord explained.

"If your council had sent us word beforehand, perhaps I could persuade some of the nobles to agree to letting your aid pass through our borders. Unfortunately the unfortunate situations and its bad timing prohibited us from making good decisions. I'm sure you can tell I speak the truth. For many years, our nations never had any real problems with one another. Save perhaps a few troublemakers causing problems for both sides popping up here and there from time to time, but never anything serious." King Rampossa explaining their country's side of things to maintain a peaceful relationship with their neighbouring country.

"What about you Emperor Jircniv? Surely, one or two legion should be fine to send out to help our nation? I hate to say this, but our location actually makes our country serve as a buffer nation so that the beastmen invaders doesn't get to the other nations around us. I understand that the Roble Holy Kingdom has been through a lot of death and destruction these past few years but the Empire is no longer in any problem since no war between your nation and the kingdom had occurred ever since then." Alex reasoned with Jircniv in a way that might put Jircniv on the spot, so that the young Emperor would be obliged to help them as he was in front of fellow national leaders.

Though Jircniv did not personally like the approach the young Marquise Alex has chosen to go. He, however, understand the young man's position and the real condition of their country. And since he and the Empire has been doing much better these recent years, he decided to play it cool and use this chance to further elevate the Sorcerer King's magnanimity in hopes of further proving himself as a useful and competent leader of a vassal nation. In turn, securing the safety and prosperity of the Empire.

"I understand where you're coming from young man. But please understand that I am no longer an emperor, I am now the leader of a country that is a vassal to his majesty's Sorcerer Kingdom. Therefore, I don't hold any authority to send in troops anywhere for aid or to go to war. Such decisions will be determined by the Sorcerer King. I assume that your delegation already secured a schedule to have an audience with his majesty?" Jircniv explained his side as if he was reading the young marquise like an open book. Much to the surprise of some of the people in the group.

"My apologies if my words have offended you, Lord Jircniv. I only meant to ask for your country's help to save my people. And yes we have secured an appointment with the Sorcerer King. It would be tomorrow after lunch." Alex answered.

"It's alright. I understand your situation. And I wish I could help, but unless his majesty gives the order, there's really nothing I could do. Jircniv replied. His answer putting everything on the Sorcerer King's hands, removing any pressure on him or his country. A tried and tested solution for Jircniv whenever someone complains to him or try to put him in a dangerous or unwanted situation, he just refer them to the Sorcerer King.

"Wait; did you just said that your schedule was tomorrow after lunch? (Alex nodded) but that's when our schedule was to be for having an audience with the Sorcerer King as well. It was originally supposed to be the first meeting early in the morning, but our guide Hejinmal informed us that it was rescheduled for after lunch tomorrow. What's going on?" Asked the confused Diamond Dragon Lord.

"What that's your schedule too? It's the same as ours then? Is that correct?" King Caspond asked in confusion as well as he turned to Gustave for confirmation of their set schedules. And Gustave nodded saying he was correct.

It was a little bit later that a female Elf whose ears' tips were cut approached the group.

"Hello Esteemed Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Alliera Rootprime. (One of the Three Elf Slaves that were spared during the worker's invasion) I bear a message from the Sorcerer King. Please excuse me, but are the leaders of the delegates for the Roble Holy Kingdom, Argland Republic Council, Draconic Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, and the Re-Estize Kingdom present here, at this table?" Asked the young Elf lady. The leaders of the mentioned country said "Yes" almost in unison.

"I'm glad you're all here, saves me some time delivering the message individually. (The delegates looked at one another in confusion) His majesty wishes to inform you all that your scheduled appointment with him would be moved to tomorrow after lunch. His majesty apologise for any inconvenience this may cause you. But he plans to hear all you have to say and address them simultaneously as well. Any questions you might have regarding his majesty will be addressed at the said schedule as well. Thank you all and have a good day." Alliera passed on the message as she was instructed, bowed, then left.

At the same time. Human messenger was also sent to inform of the Slane Theocracy of the same message, that their schedule was moved for tomorrow after lunch. Cardinal Raymond tried to think of why the schedule was moved but ultimately decided to just attend their appointment tomorrow and see where things go from there.

The delegates continued with their talks after receiving the message from the Sorcerer King about their change of schedule. Luckily, none of their plans needed to be changed at all. Shortly after wards they all went their separate ways. Most of the human delegates, specially the recently arrived representatives of the Draconic Kingdom. Later, after getting some rests, the delegates made their preparations to attend the First ever Major Concert in the New World.

[Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. Needed to take care of some real life stuff. I'm already working the chapters about the concert, but that might take me more time to finish since I got a lot of stuff to handle right now. Let me know what you all think. Thank you to all who read my works stay safe.]


	10. Chapter 10

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

**Chapter 10: Ainz Ooal Gown and Friends in Concert, One Night Only. Part 1.**

_**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**_

_**("The Titles of the Songs or Musical Pieces referred to from here on out, is to provide what song was played and by which Artist's version it was based from. So that the readers may imagine how this story would be if it were a movie in their minds. Please keep in mind that the author EXPLICITLY INFORMS EVERYONE THAT HE DOES NOT OWN any of the music presented here. **_

_**The author treats the songs referred to in this Fan Fiction with utmost respect to its proper Artist and creator. One of the reasons these songs are included here is that it is a way of the author to pay homage to the Artists and their respective songs whether it be the original or cover versions. All credits are to the respective Artists, writers, and proper owners and publishers.**_

_**Some of the lyrics on some of the song might be changed to make the song more appropriate to the story.**_

_**And the author of this fan fiction story DOES NOT have any intention of gaining anything from this Fan Fiction, other than perhaps to express the author's fantasy about the source material, in this case; OVERLORD which is Created, Written, and Owned by Kugane Maruyama. Also, the Author is Broke! Unemployed! And Poor as trash so PLEASE! DO NOT sue him.")**_

First day of the Pioneer's Holiday weeklong event. E-Rantel, late afternoon. The mood in the air was nothing less of festive, wonder and excitement. Many merchants who spent money to pay for their permits and taxes in order to sell their merchandises were actually happy that all the risk they took to get here was worth every coin. there merchandises were almost all sold and many of them were able to purchase some items that they were sure to make them lots of coins in other nations these items go from plates, mugs, to bottles of sodas, wine, beers etc. those who observed the sales of other eager merchants wised up and decided to save some of their stocks to sell in the coming days or to place their stalls near the concert venue.

Among these many merchants and traders, one of them who had already met the Sorcerer King in the past and reaped the benefits of that event, one year later, he decided to move to the Sorcerer Kingdom and let his underlings handle his business in the Empire. Leaving him with a small income if he were to rely solely on his Empire based business. But he was willing to take big risks and decided to be among the few; wise enough to put their faith in the Sorcerer King's knowledge in business. Though having a slow start, in a year's time since the demonic invasion at the Holy Kingdom, those who invested reaped their well earned rewards. No one at the time would have thought of creating business services such as the concept of 'insurance' and clean and honest loan services, investing in talented individuals such as the performers and artists regardless of race and origin.

Osk was one of the few merchants that saw the potentials of the Sorcerer King's plans to build the Entertainment Dome, The Kindertraum Theme Park and the Les Cirque des Reves. Among other business opportunities. As soon as the sun's shade told him it's late afternoon, Osk couldn't help but have a wide smile on his face as he imagined the earnings he would get and already have gotten from the ticket sales alone, not even including the profits he'll get from the food sales during the concert itself.

Once the massive gates of the Entertainment Center's dome were opened, droves of people went in to enter and showed their tickets for inspection as they pass one by one through a turning gate. Those who were not able to purchase tickets in advanced had no choice but to follow a long line, since the only tickets left available are the ones marked as general admission, meaning it would be farther from the stage.

As Osk observed the different races, patiently waiting in line to buy their tickets. He kept wondering how much more he could earn if things go well. As a former fight promoter in the Empire, the Sorcerer King told him about the concept of investing and promoting talented individuals, whatever talent they may have. As well as popularising the idea of 'back stage pass' tickets for the die-hard fans that can afford the extra cost. Though certain securities were needed to be put in place to ensure no one, whether the artists or the fans gets abused in any way.

The delegates from various nations were all picked up from the entrance of the Blessed Hotel. With the exception of the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire's delegations, everyone else of the other delegation groups were surprised by the sight of the strange carriage in front of them. No horses or any animal to pull the said carriages. Each group had their own designated guide and driver to take them to the concert venue. A common factor that the delegates observed from being inside the limousine cars is that the seats were quite comfortable and unexpectedly spacious inside when compared even to a high nobleman's carriage. After the cars have gotten them to the concert venue, they were guided towards their reserved private VIP balconies, filled with luxurious seats, a sizeable table for them to eat meals if they want to, even their own private comfort rooms, and two maids and a personal butler assigned to each VIP balcony to assist them with their needs.

After a few minutes the bright lights inside the dome dimmed and Pluton Ainzach stepped on the stage, as the Audience observed their surrounding in awe. And even more so when the roof of the dome opened to reveal the late afternoon sky. After the roofs were opened, Ainzach began to speak.

"Welcome everyone, from the local citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom, all the way to those of our neighbouring nations, and to the leaders and representatives who came here all the way from their respective nations, in behalf of the Sorcerer King, I welcome you all to the first ever grand concert ever to be held in the known world." Ainzach says his welcoming lines as he officially begin the concert. In which was replied with a warm round of applause.

"The Songs and dances that will be performed on the stage is meant to introduce us to different types of music that have been popular throughout the different history of the many worlds his majesty have travelled to in the past. We hope you enjoy the show, and with that we begin with orchestral music." Ainzach set off from the stage as the big stage curtains opened up and the audience witnessed a neatly arranged setting of multiple musicians holding different kinds of wind, stringed, and percussion instruments.

All of the Orchestra members are from Nazarick. They would be usually stationed at the ninth floor were they play their music in the grand luxurious lounge near the Bar. The Orchestra began playing a very subtle and calming tune.

They played the following musical pieces in the following order.

["The Blue Danube" and "Where have all the flowers gone" both by the Mantovani Orchestra version.]

["Theme from a Summer Place" by Percy Faith.]

["Flight of the bumble bee" and "Somewhere in time" version by Maksim version.]

Among the numerous attendees, it was mostly the older folks and the nobles who appreciated the calming and relaxing tunes, compared to the younger members of the audience which preferred a more upbeat tune. The children who were from the orphanage, that was nearest the stage on the audience's left side, nearly went to sleep. Then, the Orchestra started to pick up the pace with the following new musical pieces.

["Ode to joy" by Ludwig Van Beethoven.]

["Explosive" and "Victory" by the group Bond.]

["Prism" by Lindsey Stirling.]

["Wizards in winter" and "Carol of the Bells" both by the Transiberian Orchestra version.]

As the newer, more upbeat tunes came on, more and more people liked it. Some even began to move to the beat. The children watching were even having fun as they were trying to imitate the Orchestra Maestro's hand movements, clearly out of clean fun.

After the Orchestra finished playing the last song, led by their "Conductor" or "Maestro" they all stood up, faced the audience and took a bow. To which the audience cheered in kind. Ainzach then introduced the next type of music to be Jazz.

The Orchestra stayed on the stage. Then, a young man in his mid twenties, lean muscle built, handsome with a gruff look as implied by his dark red stubble and emerald green eyes with his long red hair tied in a ponytail. Wearing a cherry-red vest on top of a white long sleeved shirt, matched with black neatly pressed leather pants. Carrying a saxophone.

This man was Lycan. An Emperor Werewolf. Usually, he spends his time wandering around Nazarick, visiting different floor levels trying to keep himself from being bored or just sleeping. Most of the time he's in the Nazarick Bar on the ninth floor having a drink and chatting with the Sous Chef and sometimes even with Éclair or some of the floor guardians. His rough exterior hides his taste for refined things like music and fine drinks. In his true form however, his bestial natures emerges and his savage wild nature is loose. Only the floor guardians and the supreme beings can command him with ease. As per Ainz's command, he is now on the stage to perform his creator's favorite jazz songs.

Lycan approached the center front of the stage and placed his fingers on the keys on his saxophone, looked to the orchestra and bowed, signalling for them to start and he played his instrument. The crowd was mostly surprised and pleased with the savvy tunes they were now hearing. It was calm, smooth yet sexually indulging in a way. As Lycan played such sensually appealing tunes, many of the young couples looked at each other with a certain love and a little lust. Even old couples noticed the song's sexually appetizing effect as they looked around them and notice many of the young couples or seemed to be couples had that look at each other making the elder couples just giggle since they are older and wiser to know better. There were also many single ladies that looked at Lycan as if they were tasting him in their minds imagining him already in their beds. After his performance, he just gave a small nod to his audience and went to a reserved area near the Orchestra.

The songs Lycan played are the following.

["The Moment", "Silhouette" both by Kenny G.]

["A time for us" version by Kenny G.]

["Careless Whisper" Originally by WHAM. Instrumental version by Kenny G.]

As Lycan played his music. Jircniv couldn't help but notice that he would love to have that music played during some of the romantic evenings he'll spend with his concubines. Baziwood was already grinning as he thought of how his wives would be 'in the mood' after they heard these music.

Nimble on the other hand, as the sole single male member of the Elite Knights, just sighed as he wished he had a girlfriend but his standards and him being too picky doesn't help at all. Leinas Rockbruise, being the sole female member of the Elite Knights just rolled her eyes on the obvious thoughts of her male comrades.

Meanwhile, as the Jazz music played. The Blue Roses were discreetly looking at Climb and Princess Renner. Knowing the true emotions the two not so secret, secret lovebirds have for each other. Amidst all this, Evil Eye just relaxed her head on her two palms as she daydreamed of being in a date with her Momon-sama. Gagaran noticed this immediately and lightly elbowed Lakyus, who in turn lightly elbowed the twins. They were now looking at Evil Eye who was lost in her fantasy as she listened to the music. Silently, the Roses just laughed and Rigrit was no better. As much as she finds the music she heard to be relaxing, and sophisticated. Watching her old comrade Evil Eye melt into a mush of a daydreaming fan girl. She just tried to hold back her laughter even if small amounts of it can be heard bursting from her.

Raymond on the Theocracy's side smiled and waved his head to the Orchestra's music earlier. And appreciated the jazz music he was hearing now. Sylvan and the rest of the Theocracy delegates also enjoyed the music he was listening to by far, with the priest Aklamar as an exception. Looking all around him with a sour expression on his face, as if he was force-fed a whole jar of sourball candies into his mouth without any water to drink. And contrary to the sour-faced Aklamar, the delegates from the Roble Holy Kingdom, Argland Republic, and Draconic Kingdom were all enjoying the performances so far.

Right after Lycan went into his position near the Orchestra; Ainzach immediately announced the next kind of music was those of Reggae, Pop, Folk and Country music, Ballads, and Rock. After the initial announcement, the audience eyes got serious in anticipation of the next performances.

The next ones to enter were a group of men wearing loose, baggy pants, and wearing red, yellow, green and black horizontally or vertically striped ponchos, and different hats with the same color scheme. Dancing as they fill the stage and grooving to the funky reggae tune. As they do this a smaller stage lifted up to raise a Rock hopper Penguin (Éclair) and as they were dancing in unison they started singing the words to the song. "Welcome to my Paradise… where you can be free, and the party's never ending…" Éclair's cute and small frame brought smiles to the people watching, and the rhythm of the song was easy to follow, even if they didn't know the words to the song originally. Soon, the crowd was able to sing along with Éclair and the menservants'' performances. Most of those that really enjoyed reggae and pop music were the beastmen, the apemen, bearmen, and catmen in particular. Other audiences that noticed that the beastmen were dancing and grooving along to the songs were slightly shocked as such a thing was never before seen by anyone, specially for humans. This visual in turn, somehow encouraged other species, even humans to relax more and go with the flow of the music.

The menservants' grooves and dance moves were in a way, liberating to many of the audiences. Since it does not force them to follow a specific set of steps. Instead they just need to follow the music and let their body groove to it naturally. Also Éclair's focus and love for his songs and performances helped him carry out the tunes and some of the dance moves despite his size. The words of the music, especially the first song was quite inviting as it literally has the word "WELCOME" to it.

The songs performed by Éclair and the menservants are as follows:

["Welcome to my paradise" by Steven and the Coconut Treez.]

["Obla di Obla da" Original song of the Beatles. Performed in a reggae cover version.]

["Groovin", "Swing low sweet chariot", "Can't help falling in love" versions by UB40.]

The cheers were deafening, as the last song came to an end. And after that Éclair and the rest of the Menservants got together, one of them held Éclair in his arms and they all took a bow and exit the stage. Each of the manservants were filled with joy and pride as they accomplished their part of the supreme beings plan.

"If this keeps up, I can muster enough popularity to gather enough support to take the throne of Nazarick. Yes! Oh I'm so great!" Éclair muttered as he got to the backstage. The manservant carrying him was just shaking his head and closed his eyes as did the rest of the other man servants and few maids nearby. They all knew that Éclair was created like that so they just ignored Éclair's self mutterings as he and his menservants entered the Gate going back to Nazarick.

Next to perform are the twin guardians Aura and Mare both wearing light-brown cloaks with hamster cute hamster head design theme for the its face hugging hood. Beneath their cloaks, they were wearing identical bright green vests and a white short sleeved undershirts, matched with bright khaki pants and white running shoes. As soon as the Manservants were all gone; a very lively and cheerful tune came up. And with it, a swarm of little children from different races (Which are actually low level doppelgangers summoned by Ainz) all of them dancing their cute, little, adorable selves that has the crowd smiling and going "Awww". As soon as the stage was mostly filled the children, Aura and Mare jumped into the stage, introduced themselves "Hi I'm Aura, and I'm Mare!" and quickly sang their first song:

["Himouto Umaru Chan" opening song for season 1.]

That was shortly followed by the second song:

["Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" version by Field of View. From the Dragon Ball GT Soundtrack.]

The Twins Sang the song with smiles and vibrant enthusiasm that the crowd, especially the kids followed their dance steps and tried to sing along with the chorus. Right after the song, Aura, Mare, and every back up performer on stage struck cute poses each. And then the back-up dancers left the stage after taking a bow along with the twins. After the doppelgangers left the stage, they went to a separate dressing room for privacy, as they make their preparations for their next number.

The twins let the applause quiet down. Then Shalltear Bloodfallen entered the stage wearing a pink hooded sweater, a red and white striped scarf, black knee length skirt, black sneaker shoes and dark blue eye glasses, a red beret, also her hair was in pigtails, went to position herself to her electric keyboard (Piano) And then, Narberal Gamma who was in "Nabe" disguise persona entered the stage earning cheers. She wore her hair the same as always, but she was wearing a three piece suit, with black formal leather shoes. She brought with her a shiny brown Violin. She then went to her reserved place near Shalltear Bloodfallen. After a few moments, a calm, solemn, mystical, even a bit sad-like tune began to be heard by the audience, getting the audiences' attention and they went quiet in anticipation of the next song from the twins.

Shalltear started playing her piano. The Giant Background screen, that was about forty feet high and spans the whole width of the entire stage, lit up and showed images of flower filled fields, beautiful birds chirping on tree branches, and then showed Aura on the stage. Then Aura stepped forward and began to sing an emotionally melancholic song that enchanted the audience with awe of how a small young Dark Elf Child can have a voice so divine that it they thought their hearts were being uplifted somehow. The song was:

["Aitakute" by Kiyomi Kobayashi. Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger Soundtrack.]

Aura nodded after her song. Now it was Mare who stepped forward alongside Aura, then he sang his song. It was:

["Eternal Wind" from the Gundam F-91 Soundtrack.]

As Mare was singing, the Giant Background Screen showed scenes of young children being held by their mother in their arms, looking at the child lovingly; as well as some images of peasant children bringing their parents some bread and water to drink after working in the fields and them sharing a family moment. With such images shown, the people got the gist of what the song was about much easier. It was about peace. The peace that any person would have wanted to last. Even the Diamond Dragon Lord and the Blue Sky Dragon Lord was humming to the song as well as some of the Argland delegates. On the other side of the Argland delegates' balcony, Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas of the Draconic Kingdom couldn't help but be tearful for he wished his country to be free from the invasion and enjoy peace. A sentiment all the Draconic Kingdom delegates shared.

After the song was done, the crowd gave them such thunderous cheers and applause. This even earned standing ovations from the delegates of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom as King Caspond and Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas stood up from their seats clapping. The twins nodded to both delegate leaders, and then stood still and waited for the new music to begin. The twins did a duet to the next song:

["Yubiwa" by Maaya Sakamoto. Ending song from the Escaflowne Movie Soundtrack.]

After the twins' performances, they bowed and moved a little closer to where Nabe and Shalltear were positioned. The staged was then filled back up dancers, mostly humans and Elves (again, the doppelgangers that performed earlier.) The next one to appear was Lupusregina Beta, wearing a big red top hat with a few feathers sticking out from one side and her red hair in long dreadlocks. She was wearing an orange tight fit T-shirt and a bright grey denim jacket, short shorts showing her legs and shin high black leather, thick heeled boots. The stage was quiet, and then she grabbed the microphone from its stand, and sing:

["Hey" by Fatima Rainey.]

As soon as she got to the songs chorus, the beat went up and got lively all of a sudden, surprising the audience and the audience grooved along with Lupusregina and the back-up dancer's moves. They shrugged their shoulders from side to side as they went with flow of the song. Leinas in particular was the most who got into the music's groove among the Baharuth Empires delegates, making Jircniv smile. Because he knows he promised to help her find a cure but ultimately failed to do so. But seeing her face all cured by Ainz Ooal Gown, she can now smile easily. Something that Jircniv noticed she wasn't easily able to do before. Neia Baraja of the Roble Holy Kingdom's delegates was all smiles as she danced to the catchy music, King Caspond noticed that she seems to have a natural talent for dancing as she was easily able to follow most of the back-up dancer's moves. Normally, she would be reprimanded or censured by her superiors but they allowed her to do so, as a little bit of happiness was truly needed by the people after what they've been through. And if dancing to new music could help that, who were they to take it away from their fellow citizen. King Caspond turned to one of his advisors and had a light chat. Basically about what they should add as a topic to bring up on their appointment with the Sorcerer King.

The song ended, but it was immediately followed by a new song:

["I love your smile" by Shanice.]

As Lupusregina sang this song, she was strutting, and sometimes even hopped from one end of the stage to the other, much to the audience's delight. Many were reaching out their hands to her. And every now and then she would strike something similar to a J-Pop Idol's pose and blink one eye at the audience, sometimes even blowing kisses and then smiling to the audience. Driving the audience wild mostly the men. For Lupusregina, her performance was actually fun for her, though she normally has fun pranking people or when she was torturing a target. In her mind, she was on cloud nine as she was being successful in her musical performance gaining positive popularity. Therefore, elevating the status of the last Supreme Being among his subjects.

She struck a cute pose as she ended the second song. Then spoke to the audience.

"Thank you everyone. I think it's time we pick it up a notch. Is that OK with you guys?" Lupusregina asked the audience. In which, she was met a loud "YES!" then the music started to build up.

The next song was:

["Domino" by Jessie J.]

After that, Lupusregina was showing some spunky grooves, as the musicians and the choir (Doppelgangers from Nazarick) build up hype for the next song. The stage giant screen showed a woman, obviously afraid and looked to be afraid of being followed by someone or something. And she was running towards the entrance of the dome (Pre-recorded video footage for the concert) many people felt worried by what they saw. Then they saw the woman running across the audience walkway towards the stage, then after she climbed up the stage. Then a few men that seemed to look like thugs and bandits popped up on the stage. The woman was crying and seemed to be praying for help. Then a Knight in a shining white armor appeared on stage and did battle with the "bad guys" and eventually saving the woman and taking her in his arms and walked away from the stage. All these happenings were part of the show specifically to match the song Lupusregina was singing as all of it was being enacted by actors hired and trained by Nazarick. The song Lupusregina Beta was singing was:

["Holding out for a hero" by Bonnie Tyler.]

The last song Lupusregina sang was:

["I love you always forever" by Donna Lewis.]

After that, she smiled, bowed and went near Aura and Mare, where she went to a reserved location as such reserved places will be filled as the concert continues.

Then it was now Solution Epsilon who entered the stage this time. Her hair was straight and looked like it was pressed. She was wearing a sleeveless, velvet-like long gown that hugged her shapely and seductive figure; she also has a shawl on both of her forearms going behind her back. And wearing classy lady shoes. It's as if she was a singer from some classic 1960's high class bistro (bar/restaurant). The lazy expression on her eyes, cherry lips, and inviting cleavage silenced just about every human male in the audience. Baziwood's eyes were glued to Solution Epsilon's visage. After introducing herself, with her sultry voice she began to sing these songs:

["Tattooed on my mind" and "Close to me" by D'Sound.]

["Take a Bow" by Madonna.]

["Rush Rush" by Paula Abdul.]

By the third song, almost everyman watching was locked to her image. For not only by her beauty, but also by her captivating voice matching the songs that she sung. Light, relaxing, easy on the ears and even a bit sensual. But by her fourth and last song, some of the men, mostly the nobles; were practically unaware that their mouths were opened and that they were literally drooling to her. Throughout her performance, some of the men, again, mostly rich merchants or nobles were shouting things like "Marry me!" or "I'll be your slave" and other similar shouts that an infatuated man might say because they've let go of themselves not knowing any better. But the most of the audience decided to ignore such foolish men and just tried to enjoy the show. Nfirea who was watching from the front row together with his grandmother Lizzy Bareare, Enri and Nemu Emmot. He was stunned at Solution's beauty and womanly features, Nfirea got elbowed to the side by Enri, making Nemu and Lizzy laugh as he tried to apologize to Enri. And when Solution Epsilon was done singing. The audience cheered and it was obvious that the majority of those who stood up from their seats and clapped and applauded her more were the male members of the audience. Then she gracefully nodded and went right next beside Lupusregina Beta.

It was now Demiurge (In his frog-like form) and Sebas' turn to enter the stage. Ainzach introduced them just like he did with all the previous performers. Demiurge wore black long coat on top of his grey suit and green neck tie and dark grey pants and black leather shoes. While Sebas basically wore the same looking clothes that he does as a butler, the only difference now is that instead of his usual tuxedo coat, he was now wearing a white coat with silver trim. They both were wearing fedora hats on them, black for Demiurge and white for Sebas. They already had their guitars strapped with them hanging from their shoulders, Sebas approached the mic stand and the choir began to sing the song's wistful opening tune. As the choir kept the tune, he spoke to the crowd.

"For everyone who missed someone in their life, this one's for you." Sebas said to the crowd while Demiurge played his Bass guitar and provided back-up vocals. Then Sebas sang the first song:

["Honey" by Bobby Goldsboro.]

Many of those that could relate to the song's meaning were touched deeply just as they were pleased with the song. Sebas then continued to the next songs:

["You're the inspiration" by Peter Cetera.]

["Beautiful in my eyes" by Joshua Kadison.]

As Sebas sang 'Beautiful in my eyes' he glanced at his wife Tsuare who was truly happy that her life has changed a lot for the better ever since Sebas rescued her. As the words reaches her ears she knew more than just a performance on stage, Sebas was actually singing to her alone. This little secret she kept for herself. Pestonya then looked at her and just giggled, knowing how much love Tsuare felt for Sebas. After that Sebas and Demiurge sang together as both lead vocals for the next song set of songs:

["Dance with me" by Orleans.]

["Glory of love" and "If you leave me now" by Peter Cetera.]

The song 'Dance with me' had many people, mostly couples and family members dancing within the audience. Even more lively for those who were watching on the screens throughout the city. Most people just move to the tune and let go of their inhibitions, some of the guards danced with some of the people walking by that played along and had fun as well. After the song 'If you leave me now' the people applauded in kind. Then the intro music played for the next song. It had a marching tune to it. And Sebas spoke to the audience again, and then he glanced at Tsuare who was right in front of him, sitting in the front row.

"This song is dedicated to every noble soul that did their absolute best to protect their families, their villages, and their country. And for anyone who chose to do the right thing regardless of the suffering they may have to go through. Sebas removed his fedora hat, held it at his chest as he sang:

["The Impossible dream" version by Matt Monro.]

"To Dream, the impossible dream… To bear, with unbearable sorrow.

To run, where the brave dare not go… To try when your arms are too weary.

To reach, the unreachable star…

This is my quest. To follow that star. No matter how hopeless, no matter how far…

To fight for the right, without question or pause. To be willing to march into hell, for a heavenly cause.

And I know… to this glorious quest… That my heart will lie peaceful and calm. When I'm laid to my rest.

And the world will be better for this. That one man scorned and covered with scars. Still strove, with his last ounce of courage…"

As Sebas sang this song. Many of the living guards and soldiers stationed at the gates watching the concert from the monitor screen placed at their section's barracks were standing straight with their heads held high as they listened to the song. They were not alone however, as many adventurers who are watching from the monitor screen placed in the lounge area of the Adventurer's Guild as well as those for the magicians in the Magician's Guild were standing up with pride that they felt from the song. All throughout E-Rantel, many screens were placed a different locations. These screens were installed in select locations during the noon time break in the city, a few hours before the concert began. Many were surprised at this, mostly those who are not natives of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The public was happy however, that even though they were unable to get tickets due to being busy at work for most of them, or for any other reason. Now they were able to enjoy the concert in a way as it happens. Those in the streets decided to stop walking and huddle around to enjoy the show on the screens. No one was worried that anyone would steal from them due to the numerous Death Knights and other undead patrolling the city.

As the people on the streets of E-Rantel were watching, they also danced and tried to sing along to the songs that were performed. Some Quagua's and Dwarfs were seen dancing together happily. Though in the past they would kill each other on sight. Some Frost Dragons and some Frost and Hill Giants were even having a good time watching the concert in a designated area for them due to their large sizes. Some Beastmen, Humans, even Elves were dancing to some of the earlier songs. But now were standing still in respect to the content and nobility of the song.

Back in the Entertainment Center, King Rampossa-III, Marquise Raeven, Emperor Jircniv and his followers, Marquise Alex of the Draconic Kingdom, King Caspond and Gustave Montagnes of the Roble Holy Kingdom, and even some of the Dragon Lords were but a few who held their heads up high taking deep breathes with pride in the air. For the music compelled them so. On the other hand, some of the Theocracy delegates including Aklamar were respectful to the song. But not the same way the other audiences did. Some of the delegates, mainly the priests thought they could steal the idea of the song and use it as propaganda to boost morale back in the Theocracy. Raymond's instinct was telling that something was wrong with the priests being respectful to this particular song when they were showing faces of disgust towards most of the song performed earlier. After this, Sebas and Demiurge moved to perform the last song:

["Times of your Life. By Paul Anka.]

This song in particular brought out a lot of nostalgia and similar sentiments form those who heard it. Couples were looking at each other with sentimental warmth. Others cried tears as they remember some of their loved ones that passed away. Elders looked at their family members nearby and hugged them.

King Rampossa, being the eldest in his group looked at Princess Renner and smiled knowing that what he planned to do will secure his children's future and safety. He looked at climb knowing that once the vassalage to the Sorcerer Kingdom becomes official and the details worked out, his youngest daughter and her loyal bodyguard can be together and love freely without worrying about any law. He imagined that when his time comes he can face his ancestors and tell them he was not a complete failure as a king and as a father. Rigrit listened to the song and looked at the Platinum Dragon Lord and at Evil Eye. Nodding to one another, they all understood that each of them was having flashbacks of their time as members of the "Thirteen Heroes" Rigrit promised to herself that she will gather all of the surviving members of her former group, hear what Chiron has to say. And make sure no one starts another needless war. Though, in her mind only the Slane Theocracy, Southern Holy Kingdom, Zuranon, and a few hard headed nobles in the Re-Estize Kingdom could be potential instigators for another tragedy.

When Sebas and Demiurge were finished with their songs. They removed their hats and bowed graciously to the applause and cheers of the crowd. Also gaining another standing ovation, especially from the various delegates watching. They then moved towards opposite sides as if welcoming someone to come next and sing in the mid front of the stage.

The nest one to enter the stage was a beautiful lady whose looks and walk shows class, confidence, and intelligence. She was Yuri Alpha. Her hair was let down freely this time, very different from her usual hair kept in a bun behind her head. She wore a thin white veil covering her head. Her long black hair was like veil on its own and since she wasn't wearing any eye glasses like she usually do, her face was in full view. Making some of the younger ladies in the crowd feel insecure. She was wearing a long blue gown with a plunging neckline revealing a healthy cleavage able to compete with large "assets" like those of Solution Epsilon and Albedo. On her neck was a golden necklace with small diamonds and sapphires on them, she wore white elbow long silk gloves and very fancy high heeled lady shoes.

As Yuri sang her first song, people were relaxed as the song's tune and feel seemed to continue the easy yet emotional and sentimental atmosphere that Sebas and Demiurge songs had going on earlier. Her cool voice and classy look made her dreamy in the eyes of those that have a taste for more refined things. Surprisingly, Brain Unglaus was looking at Yuri Alpha like a school boy having a big crush on his hot school teacher. Climb noticed this about Brain; he called to Princess Renner to see Brains facial expression as he watched. They were silently giving Brain the "So that's the type you're into eh?" look, as Brain rested his head on his palms. Lakyus and the rest of the Blue Roses along with King Rampossa noticed this too but decided to feign ignorance as Brain suddenly turned to them, thinking they were calling him for something. But since the group put on a pokerface and acted like nothing happened, he just dismissed it and went back to watch the dreamy singer as Yuri Alpha singed the following songs:

["One day in your life" by Michael Jackson.]

["When you say nothing at all" version by Alison Krauss.]

["Make it real" by The Jets.]

["I don't want to wait" by Paula Cole. From the Soundtrack of Dawson's Creek.]

After Yuri Alpha's last song, such cheers, claps and applause were heard all over the venue that it seemed to be a normal thing now for the performers. Yuri then went on to call on the next performer instead of introducing them like the ones before her did. Silence fell as the audiences waited in with curiosity to know who was being invited to the stage to be the next performer. To everyone's surprise, the next one to walk into the stage was a tall man in jet black armor with two great swords behind his back. Upon entering near the center of the stage, he then removed his helmet and his armor as he get closer to the center of the stage. As Momon did this, the crowd erupted in cheers and then they went silent as they don't want any disturbance to their local hero's musical performance.

Slowly, Momon walked to the center to meet with Yuri Alpha. He was wearing a cobalt blue coat with gold trimmings and under it was a white suit with a gold colored necktie, matched with black cotton straight pants and black leather shoes. Judging from his appearance, one might mistake him for a real prince from a far away kingdom. Once close enough to each other, Yuri started the song with her opening lines. While Nabe played the violin as she danced along with the back-up dancers on stage. It was like a Royal Ball held in the stage.

["Beauty and the Beast" by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson.]

Yuri Alpha began the first lines of the song.

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody danced, unexpectedly."

Then Momon followed up with his lines.

"Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared."

And together, their voices blended for the chorus.

"Beauty and the Beast… Ever just the same. Ever a surprise.

Ever as before. Ever just as sure as the sun will rise…

Bitter, sweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong."

Then Momon and Yuri Alpha did their respective lines and backed-up one another on some parts of the song, eventually blending their voices perfectly.

"Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old time. Song as old as rhyme.

Beauty and the Beast…"

Again, the crowd was fascinated by a wonderful display of talents professionally on stage. Not to mention the public's surprise at now knowing Momon's singing prowess. One of the newly promoted adventurers muttered "Aw hell. First, he's the best we got in the guild, as if that wasn't causing problems for some of us already. Now he's good at singing too? At this rate he'll have all the single ladies in the kingdom! Leave some for us dammit!" some just jokingly nodded in agreement. Moknak and Theo Rakeshir just laughed at this comment because they know the young adventurer really meant well, and that Momon-dono isn't like that. But the frustrated expression on the young one's face was a joke on its own. So the adventurer's laughed hard. While beside the stage entrance, Ainzach just muttered to himself. "That's just like him. Always managing to bring us pleasant surprises. What will he do next?" obviously referring to Momon's reputation of being professional, humble, successful and full of surprises. Ainzach looked at the laughing adventurers and the one being made fun of, and he just shook his head.

At the ending of the song. Many of the single ladies in the crowd are now cheering for Momon but secretly hating Yuri Alpha for being the one to share the stage with their hero. Evil Eye was screaming out her cheers as she was now hyperventilating and seemingly running out of breath for all her cheers to her crush (As if a vampire hyperventilates). Lakyus understand how Evil Eye looks up to Momon, but she just shook her head just as the rest of Blue Roses did. Renner and Climb just smiled at Evil Eye. While Rigrit just face palmed herself as she laughed, seeing Evil Eye's case as hopeless.

Nimble, on the other hand just muttered "Some guys have all the luck huh?" and Baziwood just nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Nfirea and Enri, touched by that duet, just looked at each other endearingly. Shortly, Momon and Yuri Alpha sang the next set of duets that amazed the crowd even more.

["A whole new World" by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle.]

["Somewhere Out There" by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram.]

["After all" version by Peter Cetera and Cher.]

["La Pasion" by Sarah Brightman and Fernando Lima.]

A few months after the big concert, duets became the trend to be sung at numerous weddings and even at wedding anniversaries for elderly couples. Even more so, the song 'Beauty and the Beast' became such a famous song being performed at inter-racial weddings like those of a human and an elf being married. The song 'A whole new world' and 'La Pasion' were performed at the wedding of Princess Renner and Prince Consort Climb a few years later. A wedding that the whole of the Re-Estize Kingdom celebrated joyfully. It was even attended by leaders of other nations namely by the Sorcerer King and Emperor Jircniv. Sadly, four years after that. King Rampossa-III passed away peacefully in his sleep, a week after giving his blessings to King Zanac's newborn twins of a boy and a girl.

Back in the present time. After the duets, Momon then began to sing his set of songs as Yuri Alpha went to her reserved position, standing near Lupusregina Beta and Solution Epsilon. Momon took off his coat and threw it to the audience. And with many fans trying to get the whole thing for themselves. Those who were close enough to catch a part of it held on tightly to it that they ended up tearing the coat and they regretted it but still kept the torn parts of the coat as a souvenir. Momon ignored it and held the guitar handed to him by a stage staff member. He then walked to the extended area of the stage, similar to that of a fashion runway stage design. He was closer to the fans with only the stage barrier and some stage guards keeping the screaming fans at bay. He started playing the guitar intro of the first song and rocked the venue throughout his set, singing songs such as:

["I'll be there for you" and "In these arms" by Bon Jovi.]

As Momon passionately sang his first two solo songs. The sweat on his body just made his clothes stick more to his skin, revealing the lines of his obviously muscular physique. He picked up a glass of water that was placed on the stage in advanced for his performance. He poured the water from the glass and wiped his face off the water and sweat, making the crowd go wild. This caused some women to faint from too much excitement. He grabbed the mic stand and said.

"Thank you all for being here. I hope everyone is having a good time. Are you having a good everybody!?" Momon spoke through the mic and the crowd yelled "YEAH!" then he spoke again.

"This next song is especially for those who found the one they want to spend the rest of their life with. I want all of you to look at your loved ones and if you haven't told them yet how you feel. Well, now would be as good as any." Momon said to the audience as he sang the next song:

["Love of a lifetime" by Firehouse.]

As the song was in the air. Nfirea and Enri looked at each other. Nfirea whispered to Enri. "Enri Emmot, Will you Marry me?" to which Enri replied with a "Yes!" then Nfirea hugged Enri and kissed her lips so sweetly. While this was happening, Lizzy Bareare looked at the two love birds and said "This is just too beautiful." and cried tears of joy as she covered Nemu's eyes. Beside her, Jugem and the Goblin adviser from the summoned Goblin Army were both crying and clapping at the moment their 'General' and 'Big Bro' were having right now. Momon went to continue with two more songs:

["Love someone" by Jason Mraz.]

["Don't dream it's over" by Crowded House.]

After the song was done. Momon went back to the stage proper and was given a new coat to wear; this one was only down to his waist unlike the long coat he wore before. It was shimmering with tiny reflective materials (sequins) then; Momon spoke to the crowd again.

"Now everyone, if you would please help me welcome our next performer, to share the stage with me so that we can both show you all some slick dance moves." The moment Momon said these words many among the crowds were trying to guess who could match Momon in a dance off? Much more, can Momon even really dance? Jircniv looked up to Fluder, who just shrugged his shoulders. As if to say "hey, I don't know either" then a wild guess hit them, so they looked at each other again but Jircniv said to Fluder and to his comrades.

"No. it couldn't be… I doubt he would be dancing now?" Jircniv said in an uncertain tone. Then Momon continued to speak.

"Please welcome to the stage. The one who united us all. The one who shared his vision of a better world. none other than the Sorcerer King himself, his majesty AINZ OOAL GOWN!

At the mention of the Sorcerer King's name. many were really shocked, though they still clapped to welcome their king. The Dragon Lords themselves couldn't believe it, for no king or any leader of any nation has ever stoop down to actually perform for their people, for fear that it may lower the public's respect to them. However, the Sorcerer King was not like any other king in the past or in the present time. The people were snapped out of their bewilderment when an army of skeletons wearing grey suits and black pants and shoes, all wearing fedora hats. Entered the stage forming a wall. Then in a disciplined army-like fashion, they split into two groups leaving an empty space in the center where Ainz walked in between the numerous skeletons, Elves, and Human dancers. Ainz was wearing a full-on white suit, blue necktie, black leather shoes, white pants and a white fedora hat and white gloves. Momon just added a fedora hat with the same color to match his suit. They both stood at the center as the crowd cheered in excitement to see what a collaboration performance from Momon and the Sorcerer King would look like. Every delegate now paid serious attention as this literally never happened before.

Ainz and Momon, joined by a number of back-up dancers gave an entertainment experience that electrified the atmosphere in the venue as they sang the next set of songs; at the same time dancing with cool and smooth moves that wowed the crowd.

["Smooth criminal", "Love never felt so good" and Rock with you" by Michael Jackson.]

At some point during the 'Smooth criminal' performance, Ainz and the rest of the crew did Michael Jackson's famous and patented "Anti-gravity lean" where from a stand point they leaned forward going down, only to stop the 'fall' halfway then went back to a standing position. As they did this, Jircniv eyes widened after witnessing a move that defy logic and the laws of nature. He unconsciously just exclaimed "How the fuck did they do that?! Did they just stop their fall midway and stood back up again?!" to which Baziwood just replied "I know right?" then he tried to regain his composure. Brain and Climb were no less than shocked to see Momon, the Sorcerer King and the other dancers doing such a move on stage. The Fire Dragon Lord just said "Hmm… that looks like fun. I got to know how they did that." While the Platinum Dragon Lord wondered how was it possible? Since he checked to see if they were using any magic spell, a fly spell of some kind perhaps. But he found no trace of any magic. Marquise Alex and the rest of the Draconic Kingdom's delegates were baffled by what they saw that they didn't know what to make of it. Meanwhile Neia Baraja's mind was "blown" so to speak, as she cheered at the performance in front of her.

As if this wasn't enough to have the audience have their mind blown (figuratively) the dance moves were very smooth and slick it's as if they were simply hovering on the stage with such footwork. At one point, Ainz and Momon were at opposite sides of the stage. They looked down and began doing the "Moon walk" where they appear to be walking but they didn't go forward, but backwards instead. And as this happened, the crowd went "Uwoohh" in awe, and when the dance numbers were over, Ainz and Momon did variations of the moon walk and even multiple swift spins while staying in the same location, ending the last song with striking a "Michael Jackson pose" after spinning. And the crowd went nuts.

After that last song and dance number, they both bowed to the crowd. Then Momon and the back-up dancers exit the stage. Now Ainz magically changed his outfit from a white suit to a black long sleeved shirt, with a dark grey denim coat that reached down to his knees. He also wore a black bandana on his head, dark brown boots and black jeans for pants. Ainz looked at the crowd to savour the short moment of silence. He then reached out his hand and in front of him a floating dark black flame appeared and from it his personal guitar materialized, then behind him, Cocytus with his customized drum set was raised to the stage. He was wearing what appears to be a traditional Samurai armor customized for his physique, with its helmet made to accommodate his head's shape, as well as his sets of eyes. The lights dance around the stage along with some 3-dimensionalvimages which are mostly illusions made by Entoma with the use of various magic items. And the sound effects and other audio equalizer settings and monitoring were done by Shizu Delta both from behind the stage. Ainz then, proceeded with the songs:

["Miracle" and "Santa Fe" by Bon Jovi.]

After "Miracle" Ainz then began to sing the next song right after the Orchestra's majestic intro for that song.

["Santa Fe" by Bon Jovi.]

"They say that no man is an island, and good things come to those who wait.

The things I hear are there just to remind me, every dawn will have its day.

The spirits, they intoxicate me, I watched them infiltrate my soul…

I swear, I'm gonna live forever, tell my maker he can wait.

I'm riding somewhere south of heaven, heading back to Santa Fe. It's judgement day at Santa Fe…

Once I was promised absolution, there's only one solution for my sins…

Got to face your ghosts and know their no illusions, but only one of you is going home again.

And I blame this world for making a good man evil; it's this world that can drive a good man mad.

And it's this world that turns a killer into a hero; and I blame this world for making a good man bad…

Now I'm not getting in to heaven; if the devil has his way…

… I got debts to pay in Santa Fe… It's judgement day at Santa Fe…" Ainz belted out this sing with such deep conviction that was not lost on those who listened.

As Ainz was singing "Santa Fe" many paid serious attention to the lyrics, the leaders of each nation's team of delegates. Jircniv in particular paid close attention to this as he thought that the Sorcerer King was not only being poetic about the choice of words in the songs, but that a deeper wisdom may lie deep beneath the music if one would listen well enough. Jircniv considered the song to have one ask their conscience of who and what they really are, urging them to better themselves as all deeds will be judged and all debts will be paid one way or another when the right time comes.

Coincidentally this time. It was Sylvan, the captain of the black scripture who was listening intently at the song. And as he did, he remembered his conversation with Chiron, the old woman he met earlier that day, those memories then reminded him of the questions that were repeating themselves in his mind since then. And as he listened to the song, understanding the meanings of the song, the words hit him like a strong punch to his face, his emotions went bursting forth. His loyalty to his country and duty was still intact. But his conscience was nagging at him, tearing at his soul and sense of duty as tears flowed down from his eyes he knelt down from his seat, crying in sorrow. Some of the Theocracy delegates, including members of the black scripture were surprised as to why he would be kneeling and crying. They were confused but not sure how to approach or assist him due to his position as Captain.

Cardinal Raymond saw Sylvan knelt and cried. He himself was trying hard not to cry as well, for he fully understood what Sylvan was going through, being a former black scripture member himself. He understand why Sylvan might be having a crisis of conscience. Shortly after the group tried the rides at the Kindertraum Park, Sylvan requested to talk with him in private about something important. He obliged the captain and Sylvan told him of what he and Chiron talked about. This in turn, got Raymond asking questions to himself and made him question his nation's faith and the policies they enacted throughout history and the possible consequences it may befall them in future as he realized that the world was truly entering a new era. One that maybe and his countrymen in the Theocracy may not live long enough to be part of, if they were to make any trouble here. So the cardinal helped Sylvan to stand up. He tried to calm him down and led him to a resting area nearby and have some of the servants attend to him. The second seat of the black scripture knows in his gut that something was wrong with their captain, he wanted to ask him about it but decided this was not the time nor place to do that, so he would wait till they all returned home to their country and then he'll ask his captain.

After singing 'Santa Fe', Ainz spoke to the crowd. "This next song is dedicated to my people. From Carne Village, to all the villages and towns in the countryside, from those living in the Azerlisia mountains, to my allies and those in the Abelion Hills, from the Baharuth Empire to the great lakes, all the way here to the people of E-Rantel. This one's for all of you." Ainz said and each time he mentioned a particular area, the people who are from those places would cheer loudly. Then Ainz sang the next song:

["I love this town" by Bon Jovi.]

"I always knew that I loved this place… You don't have to look too far to find a friendly face.

I feel alive when I'm walking on these streets… I feel the heart of the city pounding underneath my feet.

That's why I love this town. That's why I keep coming round…

You make feel at home somehow right now…

No matter where you're from, tonight you're from right here. This is where it all goes down…

All throughout the song, pictures and video footages of happy people from different parts of the Sorcerer Kingdom's territories were shown further lighting up the crowd in Home town pride as they see some farmers from Carne village laughing while sharing a meal and having a few drinks. The Dwarves both from Carne Village and even at their home country getting drunk and laughing. The Demihumans and heteromorphs from the Abelion hills sharing vegetables and fruits and some meat on a table and enjoying drinks with neighbours of a different race. Some people at the Baharuth Empire waving their hands at the camera during a feast. And the people of E-Rantel helping each other, some kids playing outside their homes and even some adventurers laughing at fellow adventurers for unknown reasons except for those who were present at the time. Even those who are watching from the monitors throughout the city were enjoying themselves and dancing just like the majority of the audiences in the stadium.

Gondo Firebeard was jumping up and down as the others jumped and danced to the song, even Pe Riyuro was dancing with his family and some other demihumans, then he looked up to smile and wave at Jircniv and Jircniv smiled back in kind and even laughed a bit as he danced and let go of his inhibitions and enjoyed himself, knowing he has every right to be proud in taking part of bringing the Sorcerer King's gifts to his people as well as helping smooth things out with other nations diplomatically. While the Baharuth Empire's delegates were enjoying themselves.

The delegates of the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom were both having just about the same thoughts, they were asking similar questions of "Would our people be truly proud to live in our nation? Can they truly take pride with their culture and leadership like these people we're seeing now?" such thoughts permeated in their minds. And as the song was coming to an end, the public was chanting "MORE! MORE!" So Ainz said.

"I'm glad you all liked that one. Do you really want more?!" Ainz asked his audience and they roared a deafening "YEAH!" so Ainz said to his people.

"Alright! Here's another one for all of you my loyal subjects." Ainz replied to the crowd as he sang another dedicated song to them, but a lighter one this time.

["Welcome to wherever you are" by Bon Jovi.]

"Everywhere we're different, but we're still the same…

I know sometimes it's hard for you to see. You're caught just between who you are and who you want to be…

If you feel alone and lost and need a friend, remember every new beginning is some beginning's end…

Welcome to wherever you are. This is your life, you've made it this far.

Welcome you got to believe, that right here right now is exactly where you're supposed to be…

When it seems you're lost, alone and feeling down, remember everybody's different, just take a look around…

Be who you want to be. Be who you are. Everyone's a hero. Everyone's a star…" Ainz sang this song with a sense of belonging and vindication as he saw how the crowd reacted to it. He saw this as a good sign to his dream of making the new world a better place that his friends would be proud to be part of. In the crowds positive reactions he saw himself in everyone rocking to it. From the simple farmers, to the merchants trying their luck by moving to this nation, and to the non human races that are being accepted by the human populace of his country. He saw them all as himself in certain aspect or reason.

As he belted the last line of the song singing the word "WELCOME…" his back-up vocals are Momon (Pandora's Actor in disguise), Sebas, Demiurge, Aura and Mare, the Pleiades, and the choir. The audience lift up their arms as they cheer their King. He couldn't help but smile, though his skull can't make any facial expression. The guardians felt him do so as the song has a deeper meaning for them, being 'abandoned' by their creators and now in a new world. Deep inside, their gratitude towards the last Supreme Being has gotten bigger in their hearts. Ainz then proceeded with the next few songs.

["Something to say" and "Someone to hold me" by Harem Scarem.]

After singing the last two songs, Ainz spoke to the crowd.

"To everyone who shared and enjoy our vision of a better world. I am grateful to you all. In order to change the world, we must first change ourselves for the better. So that other can learn from our examples. And this song is for all of us." Ainz said, then singing the next song.

["Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson.]

"This next song is for our world. Let no one destroy the life and beauty this world has bestowed upon us, for without the gifts of nature, nature is life and death itself. Its balance gives life to us, it takes when it must, so that new life can start anew." Ainz explained and many of the elders in the audiences of different races understood his meaning, nodded an agreement to this. Ainz then began to sing a song

["Heal the World" by Michael Jackson.]

"There's a place in your heart. And I know that it is love.

And this place can be much brighter than tomorrow.

And if you really try. You'll find there's no need to cry.

In this place, there's no hurt or sorrow…

Make a little space. To make a better place.

Heal the world. Make it a better place. For you and for me and every living race.

There are people dying. If you care enough for the living.

Make a better place for you and for me…

Then why do we keep saying, life purposed by the sword.

When it's plain to see, that it's tearing me…

Ainz sang this song as he remembered fond memories of blue planet telling him about the many benefits of a healthy planet earth could bring to those living in it. The audiences raised their hands as the performers on stage raised and waved theirs. The delegates were amazed at what they witnessed. Such a large mass of population made of various races, united in appreciation of music and what the song meant. No bias, no hate, instead, it called for unity. Evident by the unified thousands waving their hands in the air as they sing along to the song. The Blue Sky Dragon Lord was amazed no less. Seeing an undead not killing the living, but instead helping them live. Much more, putting such effort to unite various races even having the different races coexist and actually evolve in a way never seen before. The Draconic Kingdom delegates were having a similar impression. While the Theocracy delegates just looked worried that a united front of the Empire, E-Rantel, and the creatures from the Abelion Hills might march towards their borders someday. Raymond took careful notice of this. And thought to himself how he could convince both sides to keep from engaging in war, as he himself know that the Sorcerer King's power alone already puts them at a disadvantage.

Meanwhile. Neia raised her hands as well swaying to the tune. As did King Caspond and a few of Neia's followers. Gustave just looked nervous that his fellow citizens might decide to leave their nation and immigrate to this country if they knew how advanced this new nation was, and all they'd be left with are southerners moving in to overrun the northern kingdom and have him and his fellow paladins executed under the pretense of failing to protect Queen Calca. On the other hand, Jircniv just hummed to the song. He found the tune inviting and positive. A song anyone can appreciate indeed. After the song, all anyone can hear was a roar of cheers all over the venue and from those watching on the monitor screens within the city.

Seeing as the songs were successful so far. Ainz held his hands up with the palms facing down; gesturing for the audience's applauses to calm and quiet down. He then, took this opportunity to speak to the crowd once more.

"Listen everyone. I am truly honoured that you have liked the performances we have prepared for you tonight. (it was early evening by this time and the moon was already visible in the night sky) but I will be a hypocrite to speak of helping each other, supporting our neighbours when we just keep all the benefits of our hard work to ourselves while other barely have anything to feed themselves or their families. What I mean of course is the condition of some of our neighbouring countries. There are many people in the Re-Estize Kingdom that were hard struck by a wide spread case of famine, and they need enough supply of food to help the populace make it past this famine and help them get back on their feet again. And as many of you know, the northern half of the Roble Holy Kingdom was attacked by the Demon Jaldabaoth a few years ago and are still in the process of rebuilding their country. Then there is the Draconic Kingdom who even now suffers from an invasion that consumes their people further making life harder for its citizens." Ainz said and at the mention of these tragic events happening all around them, the people's mood went from festive to pity. And in the case of the immigrants from the Abelion Hills, shame. He continued.

"As the King of this nation, that became strong and proud of its people's unity. I pledge to donate necessary assistance to help out our neighbouring countries, and I am asking for all of my subjects to help by donating what they can to aid our neighbour's plight in whatever way they can. You can help us by offering your services for free or for a discount to alleviate their conditions. Anyone can donate clothing, food, medicine or offer your services in healing, engineering, labor and farming or even in entertainment. I will not accept any donation if it's not given willingly. Those who would not or cannot donate for whatever reason is also understood. The donations will be handled tomorrow by the respective departments, depending on what your donations may be and how to best make use of it to maximize our assistance. And with that, I invite my fellow performers here on stage to come and sing this song with me as we hope this song can help convince our fellow citizens to help out. And to our honourable guests that have been affected by such events. With all due respect, this is for you and your people. As well for anyone with a heart big enough to share." Ainz gave his proposition which surprised many of the delegates just as they are happy to hear some good news even before their scheduled meeting tomorrow noon.

The performers gather around Ainz on the stage, including the guardians except Cocytus who is playing the drums. Ainzach also joined Ainz on stage, and so did the Pleiades who moved forward from their positions as back-up singers. The Orchestra started playing the intro of the song and Albedo entered the stage and stood next to the Pleiades wearing her usual clothes. After all those who were supposed to be on stage were all present; Ainz and Momon lead the beginning of the song.

["We are the World" by USA for Africa (Various Artists).]

Ainz.

"There comes a time. When we heed a certain call."

Ainz and Momon.

"When the world, must come together as one."

Momon.

"There are people dying."

Lycan.

"Oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life…"

Lycan and Sebas.

"The greatest gift of all."

Sebas.

"We can't go on, pretending day by day."

Demiurge.

"That someone somewhere will soon make a change."

Albedo.

"We all are part of Life's great big family."

Albedo and Demiurge.

"And the truth… you know love is all we need."

Mare.

"We are the world. We are the children…

We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving."

Lupusregina.

"There's a choice were making. We're saving our lives."

Mare and Lupusregina.

"It's true we'll make a brighter day just you and me."

Yuri Alpha.

"Well. Send them your hearts. So they know that someone cares."

Yuri Alpha and Sebas.

"And their lives will be stronger and free."

Sebas.

"As life has shown us from being enemies to friends."

Ainzach.

"And so we all must lend a helping hand."

Ainz.

"We are the world. We are the children."

Momon.

"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving."

Solution Epsilon.

"There's a choice we're making. We're saving our own lives."

Ainz.

"It's true we make a better day, just you and me."

Aura and Mare.

"When you're down and out. There seems no hope at all."

Momon.

"But if you just believe, there's no way we can fall."

Shalltear.

"Well, well, well, Let us realize, oh, that change can only come."

Aura.

"When we…"

Aura, Shalltear, and Lupusregina.

"Stand together as one…"

As the song faded to its ending. Ainz thanked everyone and then the performers took a bow, while the venue roared in applause. Then Ainzach announced that they will take break for about thirty minutes to prepare for the second set of performances. He also advised everyone to use the time to enjoy some drinks and meals or to rest or relieve themselves of "nature's call" which many of the audiences followed and temporarily left their seats to buy food for themselves and their companions. At the same time, after everyone on stage took a bow and left. They walked out from the stage and headed straight into the dressing room located backstage where Shalltear opened a [Gate]. Then Ainz, the doppelganger performers, the homunculus maids, the Pleiades Battle Maids and the Guardians, with the exception of Pandora's Actor and Narberal Gamma who were still in their 'Momon' and 'Nabe' disguise. Went back to Nazarick to assess their next move.

As Ainz was sitting on his throne. He conversed with everyone to see how they were doing so far, and what do they think about their performances by far.

"First, let me congratulate everyone! From the homunculus maids, to the man servants, the Pleiades Battle Maids, and of course the floor Guardians and all who worked hard for this event and the events to come." Says Ainz in his usual regal manner.

"It is our honor to have been of use to you Lord Ainz." Albedo answered.

"I only hope we have performed to the standards that could please the Supreme Beings." Sebas humbly said.

"I agree with what Sebas said, after all we were performing the songs that our creators liked." Says Demiurge.

"Thank You Lord Ainz for letting us perform these songs to honor our creators and all of the Supreme Beings' memory." Says Cocytus as he bowed down once more.

"I'm just glad that the audiences liked our performances. Even more so I'm glad that you did better than what I expected of you. Your long hours of practice, and the dedication you all poured out for this endeavour is no less than remarkable. If your creators can only see you perform on that stage I am sure they would all be so proud of all of you." Ainz said in praise of his subordinates.

"You flatter us too much Ainz-sama. Just give us the order and we'll get any task done." Aura said gleefully.

"Y-Ye-Yes Lord Ainz." Mare added.

"Now I want to ask you. How do feel after performing in front of a large audience? I'd like to hear your thoughts on this, so don't hold back with your answers." Ainz asked.

"Well… I was surprised they were actually intelligent enough to be able to appreciate the music loved by the Supreme Beings. As for performing? ... I thought it was fun." Lupusregina Beta answered.

"I was nervous at the start. But I got the hang of it" answered Mare.

"It was a memorable and honourable moment for me to sing some Lord Touch Me's favorite songs. And I thank you once again Ainz-sama for letting us know about the music beloved by the Supreme Beings." Says Sebas.

"I am deeply humbled that Lord Ainz has let us partake in such a memorable event to honor the ideals and memories of the Supreme Beings, as well as allowing us to witness your great wisdom as you enact another step in your ten thousand year plan. Oh serving under one whose wisdom is unfathomable is uplifting and humbling at the same time. We are truly so fortunate to have been created to serve under the Supreme Beings and you Lord Ainz." Demiurge exclaimed with a sincere yet sinister looking smile.

"What do you mean by that Demiurge" Aura asked the calculating demon.

"Yeah. Lord Ainz never said anything about another step. Other than us performing." Shalltear asked.

"Please forgive this one's ignorance. But what is Demiurge talking about Lord Ainz?" Sebas asked as well.

"My deepest apologies. Ainz-sama for having to explain your plan to a lowly servant like myself. But if there's anything I could do to be of help in this step in your grand plan. I would do my utmost best to ensure your will is enacted." Cocytus asked.

'Another Step? What another step? What the hell is he talking about? I hate it when Demiurge sees a plan I in my projects when I didn't put any. Oh shit! I took too long to answer.' Ainz said in his mind and now is mentally panicking.

"Lo-Lord Ainz. Is everything alright?" Mare asked.

"It's alright Mare. I was just a bit surprised that Demiurge has noticed about that step in my grand scheme. (All in the throne room went: OHH?!) I was originally planning to tell you all about it later this week. But since you've seen through this part of my plans, then. Very well, since you have noticed it first. I permit you to explain what you have learned, so that everyone can be informed of it." Ainz winged and answer as he went to one of his usual Go-To's when in a situation like this. Basically letting Demiurge explain 'his' plan that never existed before.

"I am deeply honoured Lord Ainz. Having noticed this part of the plan hidden within the plan you told us before. I can only admire your great wisdom, yet never be able to reach its edges." Demiurge praised his master's 'unfathomable intellect' once again.

"If everyone can still remember before we played the last song [Heal the World] Lord Ainz announced that he will provide assistance in the form of donations. Then, he urged the public to help him in this endeavour as well. (The others nodded) this was all done while the delegates from those areas are presently watching as well. In short, Lord Ainz essentially maximized the purpose of the song. Not only its message of unity and charity but also as a great publicity; raising his image as the generous ruler he is. With this, he just established that the Sorcerer Kingdom is not just a Nation of peace, prosperity and soon to lead in technological advancements, way ahead of any other nation. But showing his charitable nature also strengthen the public's respect towards him. Therefore earning a deep sense of loyalty among the populace, just as he did in Carne Village. Also this single action now puts the Slane Theocracy in a bad light though indirectly. When our forces saves the Draconic Kingdom from their enemies. They will be indebted to the Sorcerer Kingdom for providing a lasting solution to their problem, compared to what the Theocracy did; which just exhausted their financial resources making them even more weaker and vulnerable. As I've mentioned, we are now starting to look like the good guys in the eyes of the public. The Roble Holy Kingdom is almost under Lord Ainz's grasp. Once our Caspond offers the Holy Kingdom to be a vassal nation and its people enjoy the benefits of being under Nazarick rule. They will choose to protect the one that gave them a better life. Than their southern counterpart that didn't even bother helping during the invasion. (other nodded again) The Re-Estize Kingdom is practically ours after King Rampossa verbally offered his Kingdom for vassalage earlier. We already have the Baharuth Empire. Who now backs us up after seeing the benefits of Lord Ainz's rule. Then the Draconic Kingdom which will eventually fall into Lord Ainz's grasp. And when it does. Any nation foolish enough to declare war against Lord Ainz will have no allies to call upon. Even if they did, the locations of our future vassals will make it nearly impossible for them to proceed." Demiurge explained.

"Truly only my beloved can think of such complexed plots one move to answer a lot of potential events." Albedo said in a fan girl tone. Which put Ainz in high alert.

"Truly you do my friend Ulbert great honor in seeing through the complexities within my plans." Ainz responded.

'Sorry Ulbert. I didn't to mention your name easily like that. (sigh) just got to keep winging it.' Ainz said in his mind.

"Alright now, everyone. Make your preparations for the second set of the concert. After tonight. We'll be busy tomorrow and throughout the this week. I expect nothing less of your best efforts.

After that. They all went back to the venue to continue the concert.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

**Chapter 11: Ainz Ooal Gown and Friends in Concert, One Night Only. Part 2.**

_**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**_

_**("The Titles of the Songs or Musical Pieces referred to from here on out, is to provide what song was played and by which Artist's version was it based from. So that the readers may imagine how this story would be if it were a movie in their minds. Please keep in mind, that the author EXPLICITLY INFORMS EVERYONE THAT HE DOES NOT OWN any of the music presented here. **_

_**The author treats the songs referred to in this Fan Fiction with utmost respect to its proper Artist and creator. One of the reasons these songs are included here is that it is a way of the author to pay homage to the Artists and their respective songs whether it be the original or cover versions. All credits are to the respective Artists, writers, and proper owners and publishers.**_

_**Some of the lyrics on some of the songs might be changed to make the songs more appropriate and to fit the story.**_

_**And the author of this fan fiction story DOES NOT have any intention of gaining anything from this Fan Fiction, other than perhaps to express the author's fantasy about the source material, in this case; OVERLORD which is Created, Written, and Owned by Kugane Maruyama. Also, The Author is Broke! Unemployed! And Poor as trash so PLEASE! DO NOT sue him.")**_

Right after the performers left the stage to take a short break. Many of the audience left temporarily to buy foods and drinks for them and their companions. While for those who remained at their seats, they just waited for some vendors to come near them as these vendors (Mostly SK locals) travelled every row and column of various seated sectors in the venue to sell their foods, drinks and other merchandise. Besides the foods and drinks. Among the best sellers were the printed T-shirts that read _"I was at the first concert ever!"_ these shirts were available in different colors and sizes, and many were made for different races as well.

As the people all around was busy taking a break. Up in the VIP balconies, each country's respective delegates were having a good time as well. The Argland council delegates enjoyed their meals that were served to them by the venue staff assigned to them.

"Now this is what hospitality should be. You get to watch a good show, then have some time to take a break and eat some really good stuff." Says the Bearman councillor who won a year's worth of 'super meals' supply. His comment just earned him the jealous glare of some of the delegates with the same thought in their heads. "Lucky Bastard." Which he decided to ignore as his mind is focused on the meal he was very much enjoying.

"I'd like to know what our council members think of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the events so far? And please be honest. No one will be censored here." Asked the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"If I'm to be honest. This Kingdom somewhat is similar to our own in the way they have mixed races living peacefully. The places we've been to so far is really interesting if nothing else, and the ride in that "car" is interesting and very unique. The residents are actually happy here unlike the rumors circling around after that event. And speaking of events, I'd say this kind of event shows great potential if done properly. The people paid good, hard earned money to be here. And I think by far they are getting what they paid for. Judging by the applause we hear from the crowd every now and then. If we can replicate the kinds of music here, and if it turns out that our people would like it. Then I say, it's an innovation worth bringing with us back home." Says the Diamond Dragon Lord. And many of the council members agreed.

"So far I'm taking a liking to this place. That ride we tried earlier today… ah, a roller something." Says the Fire Dragon Lord as he tried to remember the name of a certain ride from the theme park.

"I think you're referring to the 'Roller coaster' the one where some of the Theocracy priests were vomiting their breakfast after taking a ride in it?" Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord with a silly grin written on his face.

"Yeah! That's the one. I gotta tell ya guys. Seeing those old farts throw up their breakfast and looking like they were stranded in some desert. Yes, that alone was worth it going there. And the ride itself is pretty fun. C'mon. Don't tell me you didn't have a bit of fun up there? And those games. They're really entertaining, oh and that watchama call it?... oh yeah. Cotton candy. That little piece of a sweet cloud thingy. I think it's my new favorite snack. I mean it's literally like a cloud you can eat! Aw c'mon fellas. Don't tell me you hadn't dreamed of munching on a cloud before? That's every winged being's childhood dream. And I get to have that somehow. Well, in a way anyway." The Fire Dragon Lord said.

"I'm more interested in how the music itself was made. The songs in itself were no less of poetic, and the impact of the sounds coming from such instruments. Where do we get those. Right? I personally enjoy good music. But what I've heard tonight was nothing I've heard before. I mean look at the people and their reactions, they understood and appreciated the songs. Even though it was their first time hearing it. The colourful lights, the flames coming from the stage, and the walls that showed different images. I recommend we look into this and ask the Sorcerer King about it." Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"Do that if you must. I see no harm in adding a bit of culture to our country. But I am still keeping an eye on the Sorcerer King. But to be truthful, I went to the Adventurers guild along with some of our councillors. And they allowed us to see things for ourselves and even let us try their training dungeon. And even I am impressed at the difficulty of such levels. Though the last level was not allowed for us to try due to us not being official members. I can understand that however, even if I am a bit disappointed by that single development. Still, the levels of hardship and the harsh and changing environments in that place truly was amazing. At the very least, there's no doubt in my mind that the quality and number of Adamantite ranked Adventurers they have in this city alone is credible. I do find the music and songs themselves to be refreshing and truly entertaining. Noble even, however; keep in mind that the Sorcerer King is an undead. And who knows what is really going through its mind. While that may be good for the protection of the public, it makes me worry if such power could be used to attack others. The most number of Adamantite ranked Adventurers in most countries go from one to three, some countries like ours now have five. But this city alone and in such a short amount of time have produced twelve. (Many of the delegates were surprised at the number) I strongly suggest that we at least stay neutral, just to be safe. As for his announcement of sending donations and aid to the three problematic countries, I deem it as a publicity to show a positive side to him. Perhaps to lower other people's guard about him or to earn their trust. Regardless of his real intentions, as long as he actually does help out those countries, I see no real harm in it. I also think we should send aid of our own to help out other countries, less we might be perceived as heartless isolationists and that may bite us in the future if we're not careful. I also recommend that we keep our guard up and our forces ready for caution. I actually have many questions I'd like to ask him in private if I get the chance." Says the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"I can understand where you're coming from, brother. But if there's a way for a peaceful coexistence with the Sorcerer King and his minions, I'd rather choose that over a bloody war that will no doubt cause us to lose more among our numbers. Let's hope he isn't like those six or the eight bastards. I'm actually hoping he'd be more like your former group's leader. Also, you still have to contact your necromancer friend. And know more about your other former companion's secret that she wishes to inform you upon gathering the survivors of your old group." Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. In which Tsar agreed. The Argland delegates continued their talks and enjoyed their meal.

Meanwhile, happening at roughly the same time. Other delegation groups were also having good conversations among themselves and enjoying their meals.

Re-Estize Kingdom delegates.

King Rampossa-III was smiling at the good news about the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Sorcerer King himself is making donations and supporting other countries that are in need. Including his own nation. After they finished their meals, they talked amongst each other.

"Your majesty, with all due respect. It's still not too late to revoke your decision to offer the whole kingdom as a vassal to the Sorcerer Kingdom. A lot have improved even before the war. There is still hope your majesty!" Lakyus pleaded for their king to change his mind.

"As I've said before. My mind is made up. In case you haven't heard the Sorcerer King earlier. He himself is going to send aid to the Re-Estize Kingdom. Not only that, but he is going to help the Draconic Kingdom and the Roble Holy Kingdom as well. It may seem like an announcement as big as that is someone just showing of their wealth and power. And for all we know; that just might be it. But since the Sorcerer King urged his people to help in the effort as well, it can't be denied that he is trying to promote true charity. Tell me lady Lakyus. With the exemption of the few in our kingdom; and that already includes Marquise Raeven. Do you know of anyone who boasts of their wealth that also used it to help the needy?" King Rampossa answered Lakyus words with a question of his own. Lakyus and the rest of her team were silent since they understood the king's point.

"I talked with Raeven and Renner about this earlier. I plan to officially announce my offer of vassalage tomorrow in the meeting together with the other countries. I have talked with Emperor Jircniv of the Baharuth Empire and I see him as a smart young man. His actions had many former nobles hating him. But in return, his people loved him for it. And he told me stories of how intelligent the Sorcerer King is. At first he was very wary of it because he felt he was indirectly cowed to obey. And that he even at some point tried to use the war to properly gauge the Ainz Ooal Gown's powers so that he can form a plan to defeat him. But it all backfired. And as a last ditch effort, he tried to enlist the aid of the Slane Theocracy. But that too backfired, leading to his decision to offer his own kingdom as a vassal state to ensure his people's survival. But after some time. He observed the results of the changes that the Sorcerer King have implemented in the Empire, and he realized that more than a powerful magic caster, more than an incredible thinker, the Sorcerer King truly cared for his people. Even I am inclined to agree after all I've seen so far. Tell me does anyone here think I do not care for my people? (Everyone shook their heads) then, look at what you see around you. The people of different races, the smiles and fun that people have here now. And the feeling of safety that the people here have. Do you think a heartless ruler would do that? Yes he is undead. But have we seen anyone cower in fear when his undead patrol the streets. Heck we've seen children, CHILDREN of humans playing on the streets with children of other species and actually having fun! Can we say that our kingdom is better?! As the king of our nation, it is my duty to ensure the safety and survival of my people. And that includes their freedom and happiness. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" King Rampossa explained. Shocking many of the Re-Estize delegates. The Blue Roses and some of the nobles looked down as their arguments are not rebuked, but humbled by their very own king.

"Wait your majesty. Could it be possible that what Emperor Jircniv told you are lies? I mean was it not him who asked the Sorcerer King to use that horrible spell in the first place? Asked by one the nobles in the delegation team.

"It's possible that he might. However, do you think he would be stupid enough to tell such a lie to a fellow ruler? Forget that. Do you think he could get away with such a claim like that against the Sorcerer King and not have his life taken, and maybe even those of his subjects in the Empire? Do not forget that the Baharuth Empire is practically more powerful than us in many regards. Also Emperor Jircniv told me that the only mistake he did; was not allow himself be under the Sorcerer Kings rule much sooner. See, according to him. Before the Sorcerer King took leadership from him, his days were most spent in stress as he tried to figure out ways to ensure his nation's stability and survival. But now that the Sorcerer King is at the lead of his nation. He has more time with himself and his family. The burden that comes with ruling over a nation has been lifted off from him. His nation and himself has gotten richer. And the fact that any form of corruption among his government offices has been investigated, found, proven and removed. We all know that corruption alone was a big factor as to why we've suffered from one big problem after another. As a ruler of a nation myself, I can understand how that appealed to him. And if the kingdom can be even half as good as it is here, then that alone is worth my decision. I will not force you to stay in the kingdom or support me if you truly disagree with my decision. But I must ask you all, to at least respect it as I will surely respect yours." Says King Rampossa. His words gave the other members of the delegation something to think about. Although almost all of them have already agreed that the kingdom's future lies with the king's decision. It was only the Blue Roses that were still in disagreement. Specially Lakyus and Gagaran.

And at the same time, the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom were enjoying their meals in a happy atmosphere. Not only because the food and drinks that were served to them were indeed very delicious and new to them but most of all because of the Sorcerer Kings public announcement of him donating aid for the people of their country, and that the public of the Sorcerer Kingdom seemed to backed up the idea as well. Marquise Alex talked with his fellow delegates that in the meeting tomorrow, they must not. And absolutely not do or say anything to make the Sorcerer King change his mind. Also for them to be sure to ask for military aid against the Beastmen invaders. One of the Generals who were included in the delegation team was crying tears of joy that he had to stop eating for a while. Marquise Alex knew this man well. He can understand this man's emotions since he lost his eldest son in their defence of the town of Kaplersen, where many of the survivors are hopelessly relying on the aid from the crown. Another fellow delegate member just told him to stop crying or his tears will ruin the food. They just laughed and continue to enjoy their meals.

Meanwhile, Emperor Jircniv was eating his food, together with his subordinates. He chose to try some of the local foods that were served. And he found it very tasty indeed that he asked the servant about the said food. The attendant said it was called 'Pizza'. A bread based food prepared with many ingredients and can be modified depending on the customers taste. Jircniv find this idea to be another business potential to add to his wealth. Ever since Ainz taught him about investing his money on businesses with really good potentials that can make him even more money.

Jircniv asked more about the tasty 'pizza' that was now one of his new favorite foods. The attendant told him that it was one of the things taught by his majesty himself during one of his livelihood seminars that he created to teach people new ways of getting employed or making a business or investment. The attendant added that this 'pizza' and many more new types of food, drinks etc… were first, to be exclusively served and sold here in E-Rantel until the Pioneer's Holiday ended. And after that his majesty would allow licenses to potential franchise investors.

As the young attendant answered his query, Jircniv had some thoughts in his mind.

'What the fuck. He even revolutionized the food industry? I can't let this opportunity like this slip my grasp.' Jircniv said to himself mentally.

"Wait, what? What is this franchise you speak of and how do you know about this?" Jircniv asked the young attendant immediately. In which the young attendant went on to explain the basic idea of what a franchise is and he told Jircniv that he learned all of this from attending the livelihood seminars whenever a schedule is announced. He said that it was through these seminars that his family went from beggars and sometimes thieves, to be honest business owners of a family operated small stall that cooks and sells pizza and other types of bread. He explained that his family took advantage of the lending assistance program started by the Sorcerer King aimed to help people start a new life by letting them loan enough money and materials to start or to fix their business and was charged only a very small interest compared to what they had to deal with when they would loan from shady nobles and merchants. There were security measures set in place to ensure no one would be taken advantage of, or abuse the program. And he said that he was saving up all of his earnings do that his dream of one day owning the family business or having a branch of his own can be a reality.

Jircniv was impressed again at what he learned and have ordered his assistant Roune to remind him to talk to the Sorcerer King about these seminars and becoming a franchise owner himself. After they were done with their meals the attendants cleaned up the area and moved to wash the dishes and drinking glasses, also to dispose of garbage left behind. Jircniv talked with his team of fellow delegates.

"Hmmm. Even after all this time, his majesty still surprises me. Now, I have another potential investment in the making. Also, Nimble, I want you and Leinas to gather the two legions that we were supposed to dissolve as part of the vassalization contract. Instead of just dissolving them, we will give them a new designation as our rescue operatives. From now on, they will mainly focus on providing protection to our most remote areas and to any location that requires help. Also they will facilitate mass evacuation if needed. And they will be responsible for delivering the relief donations coming from the empire. I think the Sorcerer King won't object to it." Jircniv said with pride.

"But why your highness?" Asked one of the noble delegates.

"For one thing. We will be sending our own donations to support the three countries. Because unless I'm wrong; soon, those three countries will either be allies or vassals to the Sorcerer Kingdom. And if we can help ease those transitions then we can take advantage of the situation as those nations will most likely be in the process of rebuilding their respective countries. That opening will be vital for our economy, as it will also allow us to keep the flow of trades going and potentially gain more resources than what we'd have if were to isolate ourselves." Jircniv explained.

"But, if we could gain much from helping other countries. Then why did we not do it before?" asked Baziwood.

"That is because at the time, we stand to gain nothing. It's true I planned to expand the Empire's territory so that our influence and safety could be secured. But the Sorcerer King's existence changed everything. And right now, only a complete idiot would not ally himself with the Sorcerer Kingdom. Which is at the top on just about everything. Technology, military power, various resources, magic, trade and economy, food for crying out loud. I've personally met the leaders of those three nations before. And I'm sure at some point those leaders will consider the same thought as I had and they'll be playing catch up. But right now, we're in the lead, with the exception of E-Rantel and Carne Village." Jircniv explained his ideas further so that his followers can grasp his thoughts and that they may support him better.

They went back to their seats and relaxed as they wait for the concert to resume. Soon after that, the audiences went back to their seats after having a quick meal and some rest. And as they were all waiting for the show to begin once more.

Meanwhile, the Slane Theocracy delegates were having their own conversations.

"This is not looking good for us." Cardinal Raymond said ominously.

"Please explain. All I see and hear now is a so-called "nation" that has some new inventions and some new kind of food and even entertainment. Innovative? Yes. But anything more than that is just a fancy way of saying they have some sort of value. By tomorrow morning our spies would learn all we need to know to destroy this arrogant undead and his minions." Aklamar smugly and arrogantly said.

"You! What did you do?!" Raymond said with a serious tone, close to being angry.

"What we were supposed to do. We set out our intelligence gatherers including the survivors and capable members of the Wind Flower Scripture to gather anything that can be useful against this magic caster and get the world back on track." Aklamar explained, looking as if he did the right thing.

"You Idiot! The Wind Flower scripture were already nearly wiped out and now you have them spying into this country where the people clearly favoured their king! And in case you haven't heard earlier. That undead has publicly announced that he himself is going to give aid to not one, but three countries at the same time, and has his people's support! What do you think this makes our nation look like if they found out about the spies you sent here?! He can have a legitimate reason to go to war against us. And even though he may or may not be able to use that horrible spell against us, there's no telling how many powerful spells he can still unleash on us! And have you imbeciles forgotten that we are currently at war with the Elven Nation? Does anyone here agree with priest Aklamar's actions? Know that if your actions resulted in anything that can bring harm to the Theocracy, I on my authority as one of the Cardinals will surrender you fools to the Sorcerer King if that can appease him and prevent war." Raymond asked after berating the foolish priest. The only ones who dared to agree were the temple priests acting as proxy for the other cardinals of different temples.

Cardinal Raymond was furious but did his best to keep his calm. So he ordered the Black Scripture and accompanying guards to gag and bind the priests including Aklamar who tried to protest but was powerless against Sylvan and the scriptures which are practically there trump card. This was done to ensure that none of the priests could use a 'message' spell to send word to the other cardinals, as he gave the order to contact any theocracy agent within the city and order them to abort their mission. He only then realized that all this happened as they were witnessed by the balcony exclusive staff members.

"I am Cardinal Raymond of the Slane Theocracy. I apologize for what has transpired here, as you can see I have made my decision to keep this incident from progressing further. I would appreciate it if you won't speak of this to anyone." Raymond asked the staff respectfully.

"We understand your concerns. We are trained to keep things here private as much as possible. Since his majesty promotes the right to privacy. So no worries there. However, since we are talking about a potential problem between your nation and ours. If his majesty asked us about what happened here, we will tell him the truth. And a word of advice sir. The spies your colleague spoke of might have been already interrogated or neutralized by his majesty's followers." The Butler assigned to the Theocracy's VIP Balcony said in a respectful but serious tone. In turn surprising the delegates.

"Regardless. Please do try to enjoy the rest of the Concert." Says the Butler. As the rest of the staff picked up the dishes and cleaned the tables, then moved out to kitchen to wash them. After the butler entered the kitchen, he looked down at his shadow and gave it a nod with a smirk on his face. The shadow then moved to make its report to Ainz and the Guardians. The butler then fixed his hair revealing his ears with its tips cut.

Raymond wiped the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief and sighed as he slumped to his seat. Now that the staff were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. One of the delegates, a noble form the theocracy asked the cardinal if they should kill the staff. The cardinal just covered his hands on his face in frustration with his companions, while Sylvan and the rest of the Black Scripture members just face-palmed themselves out of annoyance with the man.

"If we do anything like that, our problems will be just worse. For all we know the undead might have known all of these already. And by tomorrow all we can do is to ask for forgiveness and try to appease him. We wouldn't have to worry about anything like that if the delegates sent to accompany and assist me only followed my instructions to keep things civil and not make any move at least while we're still here. But no. They just have to make things harder for all of us. I advise you to think really hard and pick your side wisely. I will have words with the council when we return. And as for these (referring to the rogue priests) I'll leave their interrogation to the scriptures. Is that alright with you captain?" Raymond answered the noble and gave his orders to the scriptures.

"Leave it to me your holiness." Sylvan replied and the rest of the scriptures nodded. Then one of the scripture members cast a sleep spell on the gagged ones. To put them to sleep for the time being.

"Tomorrow's going to be a lot of headaches." Raymond muttered to himself.

During short break, the curtains were raised again and the choir and orchestra played several musical pieces to keep the people entertained:

["Oh Fortuna" version by Gregorian.]

["Mission Impossible theme" from the Mission Impossible Movie Soundtrack.]

["Whiplash theme" from the Whiplash Movie Soundtrack.]

["Lupin-III theme" Orchestra version.]

Shortly after the orchestra's performance. More musicians showed up on stage. Among them, a man wearing a plain yellow shirt and over-alls and boots. Also wearing a large hand cowboy hat with a guitar in hand went to the center of the stage followed by a few stage actors that would enact the songs he would sing.

["That awful day" and "Dancing with a man" by Rodney Carrington.]

["I wish she would have left quicker" and "Dear penis" by Rodney Carrington.]

As the man sang his comedic songs, the stage what filled with laughter especially from the men who understand what the songs exactly mean. Regardless of the slight obscene words in it, the humorous nature of the song blasted through the people's conservative senses and just enjoyed themselves. King Rampossa, Marquise Raeven, Brain Unglaus, Rigrit, the few nobles with them and specially Gagaran laughed so hard at the songs they were either grabbing their bellies, slapping their knees or hitting their chest to calm themselves, some of them cried tears from laughing.

Even the men of the Slane Theocracy were not spared from the humor of the songs. (Those who weren't bound and gagged) They laughed just as hard as any audience, even Cardinal Raymond was all smiles as he listened to the words of the song and even looked away at the comedic scenes where one of the actors on stage was kicked in the sacred area by his 'wife' for cheating and what not.

The whole act was a complete success indeed, as even the usually calm and collected Dragon Lords were laughing hard that they were unconsciously breathing fire, scaring the wits of their fellow delegates. Eventually they apologized. As for Jircniv and the Baharuth Empires delegates. They were also laughing even the old magic caster Fluder Paradyne himself could not escape the infectious power of comedy. One of the Empire's delegates that happen to be a General of one of the Army Legions said that he would buy a music player for his legion's barracks and it will only play songs of that nature as part of the training exercises. And as Baziwood tried to imagine the newbie knights failing to concentrate with those songs playing during training he was laughing even harder as he knew they would be repeating exercises more frequently. Meanwhile, the Draconic Kingdom's reaction was just as comical as the song they were hearing.

At the same time. The general audience were laughing so hard many were already coughing by the next song. Ainzach and some of the adventurers nearby were already on their knees trying to catch their breath, while the more elderly audiences were on the floor laughing hard, that some even needed to be attended by the medical personnels that were standing by for such cases. Gondo and his friends were all on the floor laughing like there's no tomorrow. One of the Dwarven Country council member that visited just for this event accidentally farted loud from too much laughter and that made them all laugh even harder. After the man's singing was done, he took off his hat and waved to the crowd then bowed and left the stage as he went directly to the dressing room.

Unknown to the people except to those from Nazarick. It was actually Pandora's Actor who shape shifted to another disguise just to perform those very songs which he became fond of after hearing it in the Treasury Room while he and Ainz were selecting the songs to be performed for this very concert ever since Ainz came up with the project. Ainz allowed Pandora's Actor's wish to do this performance as he does see him as his son and he should let his 'son' have some fun from time to time. As he entered the dressing room, Ainz and most of the Guardians and Pleiades were laughing, with the exception of Mare and Aura; who are quite annoyed because no one would tell them what was so funny about the songs. Sensing this, Ainz just told them they are too young for such content, but he'll explain it in great detail when the two of them are in the right age. Then he let Demiurge explain to the twins about the comedy in the songs in a way that won't corrupt their childhood. Which was ironic, since he ordered the twins to kill lots of knights from the Empire at the time.

The crowd was truly alive with laughter and as for those short few moments. It felt like the venue was a haven where all of everyone's worries were gone, the joys from the laughs that were infecting the stage. A little bit later, as soon as the laughters died down. The giant screen displayed a countdown; showing numbers from ten to zero. The lights lit up the entire stage and revealed that all the Guardians that performed earlier were already on stage. After that, a catchy and cheerful melody was sung it was the Pleiades Maids; Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, and Solution Epsilon. Who are now wearing violet leather jackets on top of their cherry red slim gowns that followed their body's curves, they also wore violet berets and the individual hairstyles they had earlier were still maintained. They also wore fancy high-class heeled shoes. Together with Aura and Mare, they were serving as supporting vocals for this set's performer, Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Shalltear was still wearing the same clothes she did before except now she was on center stage for her performance. Her petite frame and cute visage endeared her to the audience. Adding the easily catchy tune and uplifting vibe of the song, she was like child star on the rise. As she sang all the songs in her set, the various youth among the audience were moving to the melody. Her songs 'hip' and was Nemu's favorite song by far.

["Sweet soul review" by Pizzicato Five.]

["Travelling" and "Can you keep a secret" by Utada Hikaru.]

["Real Emotion" from the Final Fantasy X-2 Soundtrack.]

After the three songs that featured Shalltear was over. Albedo who was already the DJ from the start, now stepped forward to the stage, as Shizu Delta showed up on stage to take her place as the DJ. Shizu wore a pink hooded sweat shirt, black and green plaid skirt with knee high leg warmers and black shin high boots. Her eye patch matched with the Black headset that she wore mad her even cuter, all the more reason for Neia to cheer her on. On the other hand, Albedo was now wearing something that resembled a Kimono that an Imperial Japanese Princess would wear, though mostly purple and it has some images of sakura leaves printed on it. Underneath the Kimono, she wore a body fit, white cotton gown that shows a little cleavage and accents the curves of her body enhancing her "assets" visually. Her outfit, though supposedly traditional; was actually exuding feminine charms. Naturally, every men's eyes in the venue were hooked on her as she slowly walked to the center stage and performed her songs as best as she could, which was just perfect.

["Sakura Drops" by Utada Hikaru.]

["Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. From the Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack.]

["On ne S'aimera Plus Jamais" by Larusso.]

["Because you loved me" by Celine Dion.]

["Save the best for last" by Vanessa Williams.]

As Albedo began singing, the screen was showing a garden-like place where cherry blossom trees are everywhere and the 3-D effects on the stage made the illusion that the whole arena was transported to that place. Throughout the song, people would notice some sakura leaves that were falling from the trees are passing by near them. Some of the children tried to catch some of the leaves but they couldn't since it was just visual effects; still, the kids specially the orphans found it an awesome and magical experience. The back-up dancers wearing traditional Japanese kimonos made the performance pleasantly surreal. For her third and final solo song, Albedo and the back-up dancers spin around all of a sudden and their clothes were changed to something sexier, more similar to a "belly dancer's" attire that allowed for more freedom of movement. The atmosphere all around changed as well. Her voice was smooth and soothing that Hilma; a former member of the organized crime group eight fingers, and who was in the audience, forgot for a moment that she was watching a scary woman in front of her.

"I thank my luck that he's not here. If that idiot Philip was here. I'm sure he'd make a scene that will surely get me punished and probably sent to that place again." She shuddered as she said those words in her mind.

"No matter. As soon as the vassalization of the Re-Estize Kingdom becomes official. I'll be free from that fart of a noble wannabe. I must thank whoever their other contact is in the Kingdom for helping to speeding things up with the plan. Yes, just a little more patience and I'll be free from that stress bringing Philip." Hilma said to herself.

After Albedo's performance she re introduced Momon and after their Duet song. She took a bow and thanked the audience, then went to the dressing room to change her outfit and swap back with CZ Delta as CZ was mainly assigned with the overall audio controls. A few moments later she was back on the DJ's table and she now wore a white cotton hooded sweater, on top of it was a pink short jacket. She now wore a multi layered skirt colored with a darker shade of purple. And high heeled shoes.

Shortly after Albedo's song and dance number. Momon entered the stage and was now wearing grey denim jeans for pants, blue sneaker shoes, and a plain black T-shirt covered by a bluish, sleeveless denim jacket. He also had some lightly studded leather wristbands and with him was the same guitar from his performance earlier.

["Somewhere, Somehow" by Michael W. Smith and Amy Grant.]

The first song was a duet. Intended for a smoother transition for the next performer's set. Regardless, the audience liked the songs all in all. Sebas and Demiurge stood nearby with their own guitars and they began singing the following songs:

["I've been waiting for you" by Guys Next Door.]

["Versace on the floor" by Bruno Mars.]

(Note: some parts of the lyrics have been changed to better fit the story.)

"Let's take our time tonight, girl. Above us all the stars are watching.

There's no place I'd rather be in this world. Your eyes are where I'm lost in.

Underneath the chandelier, we're dancing all alone.

There's no reason to hide, what we're feeling inside right now…

So baby, let's just turn down the lights and close the door.

You look good in that dress. But you won't need it anymore. No, you won't need it no more.

Let's just kiss till we're naked, baby. Beside you on the floor…

Oooh… take it off for me… for me now girl. Beside you on the floor…

While I kiss your neck and shoulders…

Don't be afraid to show it all. I'd be right here ready to hold you.

Girl you know you're perfect from your head down to your heels…

As Momon and the rest of the group sang this song on stage. Many women were fainting and screaming already. And as the song hit its climax all through the instrumental solos by Lycan's saxophone and Sebas' guitar, combining it with Momon's sexy dance moves, and the sweat on his shirt curving with the muscles of his body. The result? Many ladies went nuts as they tried to climb up to the stage to get a hold of Momon. Many of the living guards were having a hard time keeping the fans at bay from causing chaos. One of the guards even complained.

"Oh dear lord. For crying out loud. Momon. Keep it down a notch will ya? It's almost a stampede out here!" other stage guards even said.

"Please get back to your seats. Don't force us to call on the Death Knights."

At the mention of the merciless Death Knights. The crazed fans seemed to come back to their senses and slowly went back to their places. Those who fainted were carried off the venue's medical quarters for proper treatment. And after the span of two or three songs later, they were fully rested and recovered and went back to enjoy the rest of the show. The song went on and was cheered on by many. Though, some of the male members among the audience had mixed feelings about the songs by far. Some appreciated the musical innovations, the seductive lyrics and the way it appeals to women. Most of those were Bards that thought of copying this new style of music and learning to play the new instruments shown on the stage, should those become available to the public. On the other side, the minority of worry warts were the few who felt that Momon's overnight increase in fame might pose a problem that single guys like them may stay single due to being compared to Momon all the time. In time though, such worries were eventually discarded as nothing but baseless fears out of insecurities. Momon then moved on to continue with the rest of his songs.

Much to the stage guards' relief, the next song was less sexy compared to the previous one but it was more relaxing and has a more mature classy feel to it.

["True" by Spandau Ballet.]

After 'True' the following song was much more lively, but still easy and light enough to listen to. By now, the audience were becoming familiar to the sound and feel of 'Pop' and 'Rock' music

["All the Love" and "Your Love" by the Outfield.]

["To be with you" by Mr. Big.]

Though this was the first time anyone in the New World heard of this song. Somehow, the people caught up with the words. Even though it was mostly just on the chorus, the lines were easy on the ears; just as its tune was as catchy. The guitar solos mostly by Momon or Sebas were outstanding, so was the guitar 'duets' between Sebas and Demiurge, sometimes even Momon would join in to make a guitar 'triumvirate'. The chemistry on stage was so good that they made performances specially playing the guitars on a high level, looked so easy that one can say that such finesse was just natural.

["Sugar" by Maroon 5.]

By this time. Rigrit, Lakyus and Gagaran were trying hard to restrain Evil Eye from flying into the stage to come to Momon and drool on the dark hero. King Rampossa admired the dark hero himself, but he was just stopping himself from laughing out loud about the comical scene in front of him right now. The twins just sighed and said "She's Hopeless."

Moving on to the next song. The orchestra and Nabe played a slower and more mellow tune. The atmosphere for this song was much calmer and the theme tells of contentment and gratitude. A trait which was appreciated by the more mature ones among the audiences.

["I could not ask for more" by Edward McCain.]

["I'll be Over You" and "Lea" by TOTO.]

["Imagine" by John Lennon.]

After singing several styles of various genres of songs. Momon performed his last solo featuring song, where the people listened with an open mind. And during that song they imagined what the world might have been if reasons for such social divide never existed. Many wore bitter smiles on their lips due to personal losses, even the demihumans and heteromorphs, mostly those from the Abelion Hills. The Delegates could relate to what the song was saying, with the exception of the ones from the Slane Theocracy, especially the temple priests who are (not surprisingly) insulted at the idea that life would be better if there were no religions of any kind and no country to live and die for. For them such thoughts were no less of blasphemy. While King Rampossa, King Caspond, and Emperor Jircniv personally agreed to the message of the song. For deep inside, they all just want what's best for their subjects.

"They may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us… and world will live as one…" As Momon was singing the last couple of lines from the song 'Imagine'. The people sang along with him followed by a loud applause. He bowed to the crowd and took a few steps back to give way to the next singer. Then the stage went completely dark, and all the lights on the stage went out. And in the dark, a recognizable voice spoke to the crowd.

"In the name of ROCK MUSIC! I command you all to rise!" Ainz said as spotlight was shone on him being raised to the stage via the stage trapdoor's elevator as some of the stage lights flicker. The stage at this point, was flooded with some kind of low lying mist (basically dry ice) making the stage setting look somewhat ominous and magical at the same time. The people literally stood up as they thought it was an actual order by their king. (Ironically, it is and at the same time it's not.)

He was wearing a black leather jacket with some small strips of gold metal platings on the front and some on the sides of the arms, matched with black leather pants with some gold and silver chains on both sides of belt area, he also wore leather thick-heeled shoes that looked like a dragon's head with its fangs bared and its eyes glow red, making it look menacing and fierce his hands were covered by black gloves with spiky studs on the knuckles. Ainz's attire looked like a crossover between Michael Jackson's military uniform inspired concert costumes and the Ghost Rider's fashion sense combined. He was playing a fast-paced 'Hard Rock' guitar intro then in a split, another spotlight was showed Cocytus banging on the drums. Then they paused for about two seconds; then another spotlight was shone on Shalltear as her fingers were rapidly tickling the ebonies and ivories on her piano. Another split second pause, then Ainz and the rest of the band hit it on the opening part of the first song that brought the lights back on the entire concert stage. The sudden pause and start on the intro really got the whole venue's attention.

Many were surprised about the new aggressive tone of the new song. But they immediately realized that the new tone set by the Sorcerer King's new music re-energized them and got them alert as if the song was awakening them and it felt like a sudden jolt of electricity travelled through their spine. That got them to focus more on the stage. This new song was somehow awakening something inside them, it was like their fighting spirit was called upon by this 'Rock Music'.

["Through the fire and flames" and "Heroes of our time" by Dragon Force.]

Many were banging their heads to the music. Most of them were the Beastmen demihumans, warriors, soldiers, adventurers and the like. For some reason, the sounds from the stage were encouraging them to be active, and so they jumped up and down to the songs' empowering rhythm. The background screens were showing scenes of heroism one of which is a group of what seemed to be adventurers made of different races fighting against some giant Basilisks to save some travelling family from such dangerous beasts. Many were 'hooked' so to speak at the showmanship that Ainz was putting on. Many of the Bards were trying to copy Ainz's body movement as he banged his head to the beat, like he was allowing the song to take him over. They even tried to imitate Ainz's form as he played his guitar.

"This new song makes me want to fight somehow. It's really putting me in a mood for action." Says Baziwood. And his two fellow elite knights agreed with him. A comment shared by many, especially the adventurers and warriors.

"I can see what you mean by that. This is truly interesting." Says Jircniv.

"Now this, I really like." Says the Fire Dragon Lord. Obviously appreciating the action vibe given off by the new kind of music.

"If we can play this kind of music back in our kingdom, I think it can help boost morale and the fighting spirit of our troops against the beastman invaders." Marquise Alex said to his fellow delegates. In which they whole heartedly agree with.

After the first two songs. The crowd's cheers and applause roared in a more energized manner. Ainz then, went to cheer him even more as he played the unique opening guitar riffs of the first song along followed by Sebas, Demiurge and Momon, who also acted as back-up vocals.

["Welcome to the jungle" and "Sweet child o' mine" by Guns N' Roses.]

["Paradise City" and "November Rain" by Guns N' Roses.]

Ainz started sway his body like a serpent's movement from left to right, as he was holding on the mic stand from time to time throughout the rest of the songs. His guitar solo during the song's highlight was stunning to say the least. His fingers' play on the guitar almost seemed like he was making the stringed instrument sing like a person. The screens showed scenes of everyday life in different places where people are busy with their work, others resting and others keeping themselves occupied or entertained. It basically enforces the idea that the actual jungle and the city can be the same as they both have predators, opportunists and prey of all kinds.

And as 'Sweet child o' mine' was being sung, the screen was showing many scenes of a mother or a father raising their children even amidst poverty and turmoil. This got people thinking that this new kind of music has unexpected depth to it and not just loud and lively music. The Bards were intently focusing on the guitar players as they try to get some kind of keen understanding the real differences between their current instruments and the new ones. When he was singing 'Paradise City' he raised his hands up and clapped in tune and the crowd followed up the gesture and participated, the Bards among the audience noticed that it was something entirely on a different level if one can easily get the audience to participate with the singer.

Then when Ainz and the band was playing 'November Rain' many again were, surprised when they realized the dramatic and sad nature of the song, making it somehow even much more captivating for the audience, and that was just the intro. Compared to the two songs before it, it was a lot calmer and melancholic but still retained that 'Rock' quality to it. Even more amazing was the surprising change in tone and mood in the later part of the song, where the crowd thought the song would be ending only to hear a sudden suspenseful build-up quickly followed by Ainz's "Godly" guitar skills. As he played the guitar so incredibly well, without even looking at it and was also singing the ending part while looking straight at the audience, as if he was speaking the words "Everybody needs someone… you're not the only one…" right to them altogether, giving the song a deeper meaning to some, while for many who witnessed it. A song that has such levels of progression, it was a very unique musical and entertainment experience to say the least.

The next two songs were a bit more "fun" and were a lot lighter and different compared to the previous ones. Many were jumping and dancing around the arena as these songs were played.

["Fourth avenue café" by L'Arc-en-Ciel. From the Samurai-X / Rurouni Kenshin Soundtrack.]

["My heart" by Siam Shade. From the Samurai-X / Rurouni Kenshin Soundtrack.]

["Clattanoia" and "Silent Solitude" by OXT. From the OVERLORD Soundtrack.]

"Now this, I LIKE!" Rigrit says with a grin on her face.

"Yes. It's more upbeat and positively lively too." Lakyus said with a smile on her face.

"If there are songs that can make people laugh, cry, and dance, I hope there are those that can make peace. If there ever is such a thing, then consider me paying good money to hear it. And honestly everyone back home needs to hear those kinds of songs somehow." Marquise Raeven commented.

At the Baharuth Empire's VIP area.

"These kinds of songs I can dance to." Leinas muttered referring to two earlier songs (Samurai-X Soundtracks)

"Oh? That's rare, hearing something like that from you. Come to think of it do you even dance?" Nimble asked.

"I think you've forgotten that before that curse on my face. I was a nobleman's daughter, remember? And yes I do know how to dance. And if there would be no more wars I might get to spend more time learning different kinds of dances." Leinas answered. And Jircniv just tapped Baziwood's left shoulder and quietly pointed to the two Knights talking friendly. Baziwood got the gist of it and just silently snickered. Baziwood might be brute on the outside but he is actually a nice guy. He always wished for his fellow Knights to find happiness and now, if those two somehow got together, then he'll be rooting for them.

The crowd cheered their King's performance. After performing "Silent Solitude" Ainz again spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you all. Now. I think it's time we try a little bit of 'heavier' rock songs. I hope you like this one." Ainz said to the crowd as Demiurge began the Bass intro of the song.

["Enter Sandman" by Metallica.]

After singing, Ainz just stood silent looking down as Cocytus drummed the intro while Sebas, Demiurge and even Momon looked serious, as they put their 'game faces' on. As soon as Ainz screamed the start of the song, several flames rose from the stage at the same time. The audience were surprised, scared, and amazed at the same time.

["Down with the sickness", "Indestructible" and "Ten thousand fists" by Disturbed.]

["Live to rise" by Sound Garden. From the Avengers Movie Soundtrack.]

Go Gin, the former Martial Lord was in attendance in a rare event one where he is not wearing his armor and helmet. Beside him was his friend and former manager Osk. They were both banging their heads to the music. Go Gin was especially into it as the song "Indestructible" somehow makes him want to go wild as he listened to the Drums' fast paced rhythm and the guitars' quick shifts in the sounds. During the song "Ten thousand fists" the crowd was on board as they raised their fists at the mention of the number. Many were banging their heads up and down.

Many of the scholars and even bards were enjoying the songs but they in particular were interested in the way the songs were composed word wise. They talked among their peers and try to gleam if they can find any deeper meaning behind the words. Most of them; especially the bards, thought the words were inspired from different lives lived from different worlds and quite poetic and meaningful in their own nature. On the other hand; some of them, specially the scholars. Considered the words and the possible meanings behind some of the songs to be deeper and may have meanings hidden in its contents and its contexts. Both groups agreed that regardless of the lyrical appeals of the songs, they are sure they must study these new kinds of music as they thought of them as somewhat philosophical. Later on these thoughts will be explored further. As the later songs' contents will convince many scholars and even some theologians that there are hidden meanings within these songs, some even thought of these songs to be some kind of prophecy or warning. (Yes. Even in the New World, there are still conspiracy theorists.)

Even the Platinum Dragon Lord seemed to like the heavier rock songs, to the council's and his brother's surprise. They were shocked to see the platinum armor raising his fist along with the crowd. Tsar noticed their stunned reactions.

"What?! I like music too. Just cause I'm guarding that place doesn't mean I don't enjoy finer things." Tsar replied. As the others just went back to enjoying the show.

"I think we need to give them a little breathing room?" Ainz said to Momon.

"Yes, I think so." Momon replied.

"Now, I want everyone to look at their loved ones or think of them. Treasure them, as for those who may think they are alone in life. Fear not for no one is ever truly alone. This one's for you.

["Never gonna be alone" by Nickel Back.]

"Time, is going by so much faster that I, I'm starting to regret not spending on a little with you.

Now I'm wondering why… so if I haven't yet, got to let you know.

You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on.

If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall… I'll hold till the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can. I'm holding on with both hands…

You got to live every single day, like it's the only one what if tomorrow never comes…"

As Ainz was singing the song. The video screens were showing a story of a woman about to get married, and as she gets closer to the wedding venue memories from her childhood were shown as she remembers her father very fondly being with her throughout her life. Then it was revealed that her father had died already when she was but a child. Also shown on the screen, slightly above the scenes were the words to the song. The video background was shot and recorded by the Nazarick residents using different locations and many doppelgangers led by Pandora's Actor and some selected trustworthy individuals.

Many were so touched by the story on the screen that the crowd sang along with Ainz as they read the words from the screen. The widows couldn't help but cry and get emotional. King Rampossa himself couldn't help but cry silently as he imagined that he may not live long enough to see his youngest children Prince Zanac and Princess Renner grow old to have their own families someday. He was no alone though, as a father; Marquise Raeven imagined the horrible fate if he had died on the field that day and left his son and wife alone and possibly having a hard life without him to protect them from other nobles and vulture relatives. Many of the Draconic Kingdom delegates did not make fun of their fellow delegates that cried tears for they know how much these men have lost in the invasion. It's pretty much the same for the Holy Kingdom's delegates. As Neia remembered her parents' memories fondly and cried.

Ainz proceeded to the next song.

["If today was your last day" by Nickel Back.]

This one's background video was of an average old man who woke up and decided to walk the streets and give all of his gold coins to those he thinks would need it more than he does. He encountered many peasants and beggars; he bought large amounts of bread and drinks for those people. And so on. Till at sunset his small sack of gold coins was shown to be empty, he sat on a bench, closed his eyes for the last time and leaned his back on the seat. Eventually revealing the old man died with a smile.

After that song. The band immediately played the intro for the next song, extending as Ainz was speaking to his audience once more.

"Now, for those of you who have already had you whole family's photographs taken, treasure them and all those memories both good and bad ones. For those who still haven't I strongly recommend that you get a picture together with your loved ones. There will be photo shoots available tomorrow at a lower price so that everyone can have something to remember each other by… for memories of youth, growth, happiness, sadness, life and death. This song is for all we wish to keep in our memories; this song is called "Photograph". Ainz said as he set the crowd for the next song. The people cheered as he sang the song. Many whom had their pictures taken earlier that day raised it up in the air as they waved along the song.

["Photograph" by Nickel Back.]

The video for this song, tells the story of what seemed to be travellers that returned to their hometown and had flashbacks of their memories as they explored the town and seen all the changes, just as the song progresses. The whole venue clapped a thunderous applause because many have trouble cheering with their voices due to all the shouts and cheers they've been doing all night.

For most of the delegates from other countries, they don't exactly know what a photograph is. But for the locals of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire, they were already aware of new invention called the photograph and the camera. As it was a lot quicker to get ones image on printed on a piece of paper, compared to having to pose for a painting. Though painters and other visual artists are still appreciated for their quality, the new innovation was something the public really liked as they can now afford to have their own images or pictures displayed on their homes with such quality. Jircniv himself always brings his photo album whenever he travels outside the Empire. None the less. The crowd sang along as they loved the sentimental idea of the song. On the other hand, Ainz introduced the radio to the public over a year ago. The radio devices that Ainz offered was practically cheap and although there was currently one station available as it was still at the experimental stage back then, many people still bought it even though the music played on it was performed live by different Bards. This way many Bards earned a better pay and the people liked the idea of hearing music right at the comfort of their home. Almost every household in the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire had a radio unit. Ainz planned to expand the available stations very soon, as Jircniv and Osk both have already asked to get a license to own and produce their own radio stations as additional business investments, as the radio station earned its money from different merchants, restaurants, hotels, and other business establishments that wants to advertise their businesses. Ainz and Nazarick practically introduced the concept of business investments and advertising to the New World. Though Ainz made strict rules to regulate all businesses so that it doesn't lead to abuses and end up like his old world.

Jircniv was truly enjoying the songs. He couldn't help but have a big smile on his face as he knows the songs performed in this concert will be popular and will be in demand on the radio stations. And since he got the license that he wanted just earlier today, he can already see his wealth increased and his future secured even when he is retired in the future.

Back to the Concert.

Right after "Photograph" a somewhat playful, wishful tune played immediately. And the crowd liked it and they know it's going to be good, and it's going to be fun somehow.

"All right now everyone; we want you to sing along with us on this one. Let me see those hands up in the air. Nice, just follow his majesty's lead." Momon said to the crowd as he raised both his hands up and clapped to the tune. The audience participated as Ainz was playing the intro chords on his guitar. After getting the crowd familiar with the tune, Ainz began to sing.

["Everybody wants to rule the world" by Tears for Fears.]

"Welcome to your life, there's no turning back.

Even when we sleep, we will find you.

Acting on your best behaviour, turn your back on Mother Nature.

Everybody wants to rule the world…

It's my own desire, it's my own remorse.

Help me to decide… nothing ever last forever.

Everybody wants to rule the world.

There's a room where the light won't find you.

Holding hands while walls gone tumbling down.

When they do, I'll be right beside you…

Everybody wants to rule the world…"

The atmosphere was joyful, positive and quite nice, as the crowd grooved to the song. It was light and easy to listen to. And as the screen showed people trying to climb mountains, swim against a river's flow, etc… such scenes meant that even in small ways, everyone want to conquer the world. The band was all smiles and performed like it was a hobby, they were all having fun. This atmosphere was contagious throughout the venue as the song was taken by the crowd as it was meant to inspire them. They danced and just had a good time. Ainz and Momon extended the song, almost doubling the original playtime since no one felt like a moment like that should end, though it eventually did, in a joyful applause no less.

After the song. The band took a bow, and Ainz spoke to the crowd once more.

"We are all glad that you all liked that one. I wish such happiness would never end, but sadly; all things do come to an end somehow. (The crowd quickly went "Aww?") The question is how do we end it? This next song is dedicated to all of you who shared my dream of a better world. One day, your descendants will take pride that all of you here, have worked to set aside all past transgressions, all kinds of divisions and broke the barriers of hate and ignorance. Instead you will be written in history as those who dreamed with me, and made that dream a reality. This one's for our Utopia, for the Sorcerer Kingdom. (The people cheered with pride) If you still have some voice left feel free to sing with us." Ainz said to his people as he started to play the next song.

["Under the same sun" by The Scorpions.]

(Note: With all due respect. Some parts of the lyrics were changed to fit the story.)

"I saw the morning, it was shattered by someone.

Heard a scream, saw him fall, no one cried.

I saw a mother, she was praying for her son.

Bring him back, let him live, don't let him die.

Do you ever ask yourself? Is there a heaven in the sky?

Why can't we get it right?...

Cause we all, live under the same sun.

We all, walked under the same moon, yeah.

Then why, why can't we live as one?...

Sometimes, I think I'm going mad. We're losing all we had.

And no one seems to care…

But if, my heart it doesn't change. We've got to rearrange.

And bring our world some love. Yeah, yeah!...

As Ainz was singing this song. Suzuki Satoru, the human soul inside the Overlord was crying tears of both sadness and joy. He poured his soul's emotions into his guitar solo which sparked electricity around the guitar and Ainz hit the climax of his guitar solo. He arched his body backwards his face looking up into the sky and he pointed his guitar to the heavens unleashing a lightning bolt up to the sky and immediately a huge ray of bright light shone down on him. Some were a bit scared for their king, but many were mesmerized by what happened as the "holy light" had no effect on Ainz and he just continued his performance driving the crowed NUTS. (In case you're wondering. YES. It's my little homage to Guitar Hero.)

The crowd sang along as the words were displayed on the giant screens. The people cheered even more when the camera was pointed at the audience and they were shown on the big screen. As the camera panned across the arena, the people waved when the camera would be looking at their respective sections effectively making a big wave made up of the people's participation. No one in the crowd was a killjoy and everyone savoured this moment and most of those that could understand the significance of this moment in time, considered themselves very fortunate and they looked at the part of the ticket they still have in their possession. They kept it as a sentimental souvenir and proof that they were there indeed. And when the song and the cheers and loud applause that followed it faded, Ainz did his front man lines to the crowd one last time.

"Now, we are going to end this concert tonight the right way. This next song was written by someone who lived in a time where people were stuck with the ideas of old that divided them. It led to many wars and many lives lost along with it. He sought to unify people using the tragedies of wars past as inspiration to make this song. And with that, I offer this song to everyone especially to our honoured guests that came from different parts of the continent. We learn from our past but, we live for today, and we will look towards the future." Ainz said in his closing speech before he played the last song.

The audience stood from their seats. As Aura began to whistle a tune, followed shortly by Sebas' guitar, then Demiurge, then Momon, and then Ainz. As the song was performed, the screen showed scenes of places ruined by war and violence. It showed villages burned by raiders, towns reduced to rubble, corpses everywhere, and the few survivors looking almost no different than those of their fallen comrades. It also showed scenes of people fighting desperately for their own lives and their loved ones. After Auras whistled tunes, the band began to perform the song itself.

["Winds of change" by The Scorpions.]

(Note: With all due respect. Some parts of the lyrics were changed to fit the story.)

"I followed someone's call, down a rocky path.

Listening to wind of change…

August summer night, soldiers passing by…

The world is closing in, and did you ever think.

That we could be so close, like brothers.

The Future is in the air, I can feel it everywhere.

Blowing with the wind of change.

Take me to the magic of the moment, in a glory night

Where the children of tomorrow dream away, in the wind of change…

The wind of change blows straight, into the face of time.

Like a storm wind that will ring, the freedom bell for peace of mind.

Let your voices sing, what my guitar wants to sing…"

As the song progressed, the video scenes shown on the screen also showed acts of kindness, and compassion by helping out those who were suffering. And at the climax of the song, the video showed the late Gazef Stronoff's heroic battles when he fought against the demons in the capital, the battle at Carne Village against some bandits and masked rogue mages, and lastly a scene where Gazef shook hands with a masked Ainz Ooal Gown at Carne. Basically a tribute to the late Warrior Captain's memory. Some of the scenes were edited by Ainz's orders as to not create unnecessary animosity with the Theocracy. Though Cardinal Raymond still recognized what the scene was actually portraying. At the same time, as the song hit its climax. Sebas, Momon, and Demiurge got closer to Ainz as they performed parts of the guitar solo with Ainz taking the build up to the climactic point of the song as if they were simply showing harmony by supporting each other with their guitar plays blending at certain times throughout the whole song which is truly impressive.

Many of the people who were saved or helped by Gazef Stronoff at one point during his life, smiled at the late captain's memory on screen. The crowd being touched by the meaning of the song remained standing and many sang along with the band. Many of the delegates sang along as well. King Rampossa patted Brain Unglaus at the back knowing he was crying after seeing Gazef's heroic image on the screen.

Jircniv sang along too, he even had Goosebumps just from knowing the impact this song will have on so many lives throughout the continent. Even the powerful Dragon Lords and the council members of the Argland Republic was truly impressed at the songs, how they were performed and the impact of such music, especially the last song. By the later part of the song many were crying tears of joy and hometown pride. After the song properly ended, Ainz thanked everyone that attended the concert, even those who were watching on the screens outside the venue. Then he introduced the performers including the man servants and Éclair. And the dancers. When all of the performers were given proper credit, they all lined in front of the stage and took a bow together. And waved to the people as they walked away and left the stage.

When the stage curtains finally closed, and the audiences made their way to the exits. All of the equipment used in the performances including the musical instruments were inspected carefully by the insect soldiers under Cocytus' command and then they were all brought back to Nazarick via 'Gate' spell by Shalltear. The delegates were all guided and transported back to their respective hotel rooms. It was about late evening, just an hour before midnight when the concert ended. Many of the people that just came out of the Entertainment Dome were talking about their individual experiences in the concert and what they took from the event itself.

The children from the orphanage were mostly sleepy from all the cheering they've been doing the entire time. They went inside the carriages reserved by Pestonya to take them to the venue for the concert earlier and to take them back to the orphanage tonight. Chiron looked at her last surviving grandchild and made up her mind to speak with the Sorcerer King early tomorrow morning and ask him the questions she desperately needed the answers to.

While in his bed. Cardinal Raymond couldn't sleep right way. He was worried about what might happen tomorrow at the meeting with the Sorcerer King since Ainz said through a messenger that he will meet with them all at the same time. After about two or three hours later was he able to get some sleep. On the opposite side of his circumstances, the other delegates especially the ones from the Draconic Kingdom, were sleeping soundly and comfortably unlike before when they had to be alert in case they hear suspicious sounds fearing it might be from the beastmen invaders.

As everyone slept peacefully and dreamt of beautiful tomorrow. A certain Overlord sat in his office in Nazarick discussing and reviewing the actions to be done for tomorrow. After their discussions he bid the Suit and necktie wearing Arch Devil and the Nazi uniformed Doppelganger goodbye and dismissed them both to return to their stations and take some much deserved rest. As Demiurge sat in his own room in the seventh floor he couldn't help to let a wide sinister smile escape his lips as he was once again in awe of his master's brilliance. Pulling of such a move that puts his intellect to shame. As he imagined the potential outcome of the meeting tomorrow he let out an evil laughter that echoed throughout the hellish landscape which is the seventh floor .


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

**Chapter 12: Pioneer's Holiday, Part 1 of Day 2.**

Day 2 of the Pioneer's Holiday. It was exactly 3:00 AM as shown in Demiurge's wall clock; the cunning devil woke up in the exact time matching what's mostly considered as the unholy hour. He then put on his ring of sustenance that he normally has on his fingers. The only reason that he and the other Nazarick Residents possessing such an item have removed it was due to their master's orders so that even for a few hours they can feel how it is to truly take a rest and learn to appreciate it. At first, many protested; saying it wasn't necessary but Ainz insisted and told them that it was part of his plan for them to grow and to learn to appreciate the little things in life. Demiurge certainly agreed as he felt his own body fully rejuvenated and energized. He took a bath and put on his Guardian attire.

"Ahh… this feeling. Being refreshed and rejuvenated naturally it's definitely a lot better than taking some restorative item. Oh, the intellect of our Lord. For even in the smallest things, truly compassionate and generous. We are ultimately very fortunate indeed." Demiurge said unto himself as one of his demon servants bowed down in agreement.

The demonic servants placed stacks upon stacks of various documents. Mostly containing reports of the different surveillance teams assigned all throughout the Sorcerer Kingdom for various purposes. He was going through the papers when one specific report caught his attention.

"Hmmm… very interesting." Demiurge said as a wicked smile formed on his face. After he was finished with the reports he went to Ainz's office in the Ninth Floor and submitted the same reports he just read.

As he was walking down the luxurious hallways of the Ninth Floor, he admired it's craftsmanship and beauty as always do whenever he gets the chance to do so. Ha saw some of the homunculus maids humming familiar tunes as they were cleaning the hallway with a smile and happy faces, even happier than usual. Later on he came across the assistant butler and a few man servants. They were all humming to the tune of "Bad Boys" by Bob Marley. A song Demiurge recognized easily. He found entertaining to see the servants and the Penguin groove to the tune as they were cleaning the walls and statues on the sides of the hallway.

When Éclair noticed his presence he and the man servants bowed in respect and properly greeted the Arch Devil and Demiurge greeted them back.

"Good morning to you Demiurge-sama." Éclair greeted.

"Same to you Éclair-dono. I hope you and the Man-servants are doing well." Demiurge greeted back.

"Oh we are indeed, Demiurge-sama. (The man servants nodded) we woke up today feeling energized and refreshed like we were boosted. And the songs the Supreme Beings taught us provide us a good rhythm as we do our work, the song makes the job much easier to do for us." Éclair happily exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear that. I shall not keep you from your duties, till next time then Éclair-dono." Demiurge said as he went on his way.

As he reached the door of his master's office, he checked himself to ensure he is presentable to be in the presence of his master. After asking the Insectoid guards if Ainz was inside, he then asked permission to enter and shortly after, he entered with said permission. Inside, they talked about the reports and many of it intrigued Ainz, so he used a 'message' spell to contact Pestonya Shortcake Wanko who was assigned to be the head mistress of the orphanage, to ask Chiron to come to his office located in E-Rantel and tell her he wants to talk to her in person as early as possible. She agreed and later on told Chiron about Ainz's instructions to talk to her, Chiron agreed since she wanted to talk to the Sorcerer King herself.

As Chiron Del Vhugattis walked was accompanied by Pestonya, outside the Orphanage's gates; there was a white Limousine waiting for them. Chiron was surprised at the strange vehicle before her, but trusted Pestonya and went inside it. She was very pleased that the seats inside the car were very comfortable and the layout of the interior was nothing like any carriage she had ever seen or heard of before. Eventually, they reached the Central Building. Before Ainz's took over, it was considered to be a smaller palace of sorts, but Ainz deemed to change certain terms and repurposed the buildings and other areas in E-Rantel. After exiting the car, Pestonya Shortcake Wanko led Chiron to the hallway leading to Ainz's personal office to begin their discussions. Pestonya informed the maid assigned to serve Ainz for today, she asked for Ainz's permission to enter also letting him know she has Granny Chiron with her as instructed. The permission was instantly granted and Ainz bid them to come in.

"Lord Ainz is waiting for you inside this office. I understand that most humans may find his appearance a bit intimidating but he's a kind and reasonable person. So have no fear." Pestonya assured Chiron as she led her into the office. Upon entering the office, Pestonya kneeled down and bowed her head as respect for her master. Chiron moved to do the same but Ainz told them it's not necessary as she was of old age she shouldn't strain her health just to pay respect to their nation's king. Also that it would be disrespectful of him to require the elderly to kneel and bow down to him. Even in his undead body, Suzuki Satoru have always kept his good manners when dealing with those older than him as he was taught by his late mother from a young age. This trait helped give him a positive image among his co workers in his old company before being placed into his game's avatar and now acting as the ancient undead.

"Please. There's no need for you to kneel down. The elderly shouldn't be forced to such unnecessary things. Welcome Pestonya, and to you Madam Chiron Del Vhugattis. Both of you please take a seat." Ainz said to the two ladies.

"Thank you Lord Ainz." Says Pestonya.

"Thank you, your majesty Ainz Ooal Gown." Says Chiron.

"Good day. The reason I had you brought here is because I received a report that one of the Slane Theocracy delegates approached you and talked with you for a time. I would like to know what exactly did you two talked about during that time. Feel free to speak your mind. You will not be censored for whatever you may say. And I promise no harm will come to you regardless of whatever information you may give out during this conversation. I only ask that you answer me in all honesty."Ainz asked the old lady.

"I understand. Your majesty." Chiron said as she then proceeded to tell Ainz what she and "Sylas" talked about back then. As their conversation went on, Ainz was surprised to know that this old woman knew of the Veyron Sisters. So he thought it might be a good idea to let Tsuare meet her as it might help Tsuare of her mental scars from her past and it may also help convince Chiron that he is not as bad as others would think due to the lives he's taken a few years back. Another reason that convinced Ainz to set up a meeting between Chiron and Tsuare was that Ainz can use Tsuare to help bring Chiron to his side, and possibly other survivors of the Thirteen Heroes. Even if their powers may, or may not be as powerful as his; their influence can definitely help to get the general public's support in times to come.

"Oh? What a pleasant surprise. To have a surviving member of the revered Thirteen Heroes, truly an honor to have you even more. But I personally suspect that you are composed of more than just thirteen members." Ainz asked in a jovial tone as he finally found someone that may possibly give him the information he's been looking for. In particular about the existence of other PLAYERS and to the lost history of this world.

"Yes we were indeed more than just thirteen in numbers. At our peak, our numbers reached to thirty two members, most of them from different races. Unless my memory fails me, I was the youngest member to join our leader and his group. May I ask you a question your majesty?" Asked Chiron she answered Ainz's query.

"Go ahead, ask your question." Says Ainz.

"I actually have more than one if you would permit me. (Ainz gestured for her to go on) the first would be, Are you a PLAYER your majesty? The second question would be, could it be that you were also known by another name like Momonga?" Chiron asked her questions shocking Ainz, Pestonya, and the Homunculus maid standing by the door, and even the Eight Edge Assassins that were clinging stealthily on the ceiling. They were all in full alert mode since no one outside of Nazarick should know of those information, let alone ask those specific questions. The Eight Edge Assassins were about to make a move to capture Chiron but Ainz hold up his arm to signal them to stay put.

Ainz was shocked to his core at the old woman's questions. He suspected that the Six Gods of the Theocracy, the Eight Greed Kings, and some members of the famous Thirteen Heroes were PLAYERS, possibly even all or some of the Evil Deities that the Thirteen Heroes fought in the past. But he was still surprised at what he had just heard from the old woman. His emotional inhibitor worked in the nick of time to keep him from making an obvious reaction, something he was truly thankful for at the time. Now, Ainz's interest were piqued seriously. The old lady, then continued to talk.

"I meant no offense your majesty. And I humbly apologize if I have said something not to your liking. If you would permit me, I can explain why I asked those questions. (Ainz nodded for her to continue) The truth is that, our leader was a powerful half Human, half Elf Warrior who calls himself "Legolas Mac Guyver" (Ainz sensed that the name was very familiar but can't figure out why) he said he was a PLAYER from the world called YGGDRASIL. A world beyond this one. Many of our members, especially the founding members are PLAYERS as well. Upon their arrival, they initially thought that this world was somewhat an extension of the one they came before. But after a few days, they came to realize that this was a totally different world than the one they were from. As they all travelled around the continent, they became aware of the suffering caused by the Evil Deities and agreed to stop those deities from causing more tragedies and taking more lives. Most of their victims were humans; hence the reason many of the members who were from other species were removed from the pages of history. Many of our members died in obscurity after the battles with the deities. To get to the point on how and why I asked what I did. Eventually, the leader and I got close and when we were together in private, he would tell me of the world of Yggdrasil and the one before that. The old world where the air was akin to poison, same as the land and water. How greed and evil reigned in that world in many forms. How he hated it. And thus the reason he would always prefer to go to Yggdrasil whenever he got the chance.

He also told me stories of many great battles that happened in Yggdrasil. Some battles he and the other PLAYERS participated in, and some they decided to avoid. One of these battles was about the attempted raid of a place called The Great Tomb of Nazarick. The raiding parties were comprised of an allied army consisting of about 1500 individuals with no less powerful as him, and according to him, some even more powerful it was unfair. He said that even though many of those invaders were truly and unbelievably powerful, they still failed to take over the Great Tomb of Nazarick. And the one who defeated such enemies was the Guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown. (Inside his mind, Ainz was able to piece some clues together but waited just to be sure) From what our Leader told me, Ainz Ooal Gown was a Guild made up of Heteromorphs having forty one members and that they were led by their Guild Master, an undead known as Momonga. He was proud of that Guild's accomplishment, even more so because of his cousin who goes by the name of "Bell River" (Ainz looked at her at the mention of the name) was a member of that great Guild.

He and his cousin were close like brothers since they mostly share the same hobbies and had a lot of similarities as well. The reason he entrusted such knowledge to me is because we became lovers secretly, and I was with child a month before he died along with his friends. He ordered me to leave the group and look for a safe place to raise our child, he said he would find me once the battles were all done. I only learned of the sad news later from the other survivors of our team when I met them again by chance. From what I understand, Legolas said that some of the Evil Deities were also from this Yggdrasil and he was an acquaintance of some of them long ago. He said that, for whatever reason they could not control themselves as they fall down to their forms' instincts. The battles have affected them all Please tell me your majesty, are you this Momonga that our leader told me, or are you not? I ask because I needed to know if you are who I think you are. For I have a promise to keep to our leader. A promise I swore I'd keep and pass on to my descendants if I think I won't live long enough to complete it. A promise I made to him a month before he died." Chiron asked. Ainz then leaned back to his seat and looked up at the ceiling, remembering his friends as well as the time Legolas Mac Guyver visited the guild, namely his cousin Bell River for some kind of personal business. And since he was Bell River's cousin he was granted access to the other floors except for the treasury and with the agreement that he will not disclose anything about what he saw or learned from his visit in Nazarick.

After a few minutes of staring up to nothing in particular and getting lost in sadness and nostalgia. Ainz looked at Chiron for a minute and asked her a question.

"Before I answer any of your questions, you must describe the appearance of Legolas Mac Guyver and give me the names and descriptions of the other PLAYERS that came with him." Says Ainz.

Chiron did as she was asked. She did not even hesitated in giving her description of Legolas' appearance as well as his equipments were spot on with what Ainz knew from his own memory. Chiron's description of the other Players that were members of the Thirteen Heroes and a little bit of description on the Six Gods and the Eight Greed Kings as well some of the Evil Deities. Though she claimed the description on the six and the eight were based from what Legolas' own conclusions from the information he's gathered as he and his fellow Players did some investigations on the potential existence of other Players and how they got here in the first place. The only bit of information they could all agree on was.

"That all of them were present during the last day of Yggdrasil." Ainz said his own theory.

"Yes your majesty, that is correct. But how did you know?" Chiron Asked curiously.

"Because I was present in Yggdrasil on its last day of existence. Now that world is nothing more but a memory, both good and bad." Ainz answered in a sentimental tone. Hearing Ainz's answer, Chiron looked down sadly knowing the world she admired and feared no truly longer exist.

Based from Chiron's given information Ainz had an idea of who might the other Players be as well as their possible affiliations.

"Good. You passed my test. And I have confirmed that you are telling the truth. As for the answers you seek. Yes, I am the Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown known as Momonga. The reason I took the name of our Guild as my own is because I was not sure if my friends were also transported in this world. I could have sent out my followers to go out and find them but I think it would be better if they were to find me instead. And when they do, I want them to be proud of the better world that I am trying to build." Says Momonga.

"Thank you for giving me the answers I needed for so long. You see, long ago, before he sent me out to leave for mine and my child's safety. He entrusted this thing to me and told me to give it to anyone from the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. Somehow, he suspected that the one known as Momonga might be in this world too though he doesn't know where or when. (Chiron opened her small bag and pulled out a data crystal and presented it to Ainz) he told me to give it to Momonga if possible. Said that this crystal contains his last message to a fellow Player and a friend both in and out of Yggdrasil. He said that it contained information only you should know." Says Chiron.

Ainz accepted the Data Crystal, used appraisal magic on it to be sure, and put it into his personal cargo space.

"I sincerely thank you, Lady Chiron. You do not know how important it is to me that I have found news of one of my old friends. Even though he was never a member of our Guild, Legolas Mac Guyver was always a dear friend to me and my fellow guild members. As a reward and token of my thanks for bringing this gift and information to me, you are permitted to ask for any wish you want. If it's in my power to grant it, then I shall." Ainz said gratefully.

"I, I thank you your majesty. Such a reward is more than I am worth. I'm sure. But, since this opportunity may never come again. Would it be possible for you to bring Legolas back to life?" Chiron asked with teary eyes.

"I can certainly try to do that. But I will tell you now, I do not and can't; in good conscience promise or guarantee anything about this working. For you see I have never attempted to resurrect a fellow Player in this world. Not that I have or know of another one to begin with. In theory, I can try to use higher tier resurrection spells and assuming it works, the soul of the one being resurrected has the choice of coming back or not. And since you already told me that he chose not to be resurrected, it could potentially mean that he would most likely reject the offer. On the other hand; if it does work, I could forcefully resurrect him; provided there's still enough of his corpse to do this. But I would not be so cruel as to force someone against their will when they have done nothing wrong. And since it was his own choice I shall respect it." Says Ainz, as he explained how he could go about things regarding Chiron's initial wish.

"I understand your majesty. Forgive me for my selfish request." Says Chiron.

"It's alright. Please pay it no heed. Perhaps you might wish for something else?" asked Ainz.

"I'm very old now. My only wish is to enjoy the rest of my days happily with my last great, great grandchild. And secure their safety. That would be all." Chiron said her selfless desire for her family's safety, knowing her own mortality may come sooner than she might ever know.

"Very well then. Everyone, listen to me. This human woman named Chiron Del Vhugattis, her family and her descendants will be under the protection of Nazarick and myself. I decree this promise to be upheld by all of my subjects in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. She carried the bloodline of Legolas Mac Guyver, a close friend of our guild, also the cousin of Bell River one of our founding members. Anyone who disagrees with my decree can come to me and I will hear them out. Pestonya, I shall task you to return to Nazarick and inform the floor guardians of what has transpired here. Also tell them they will be the ones to inform the rest of Nazarick about this." Ainz gave his promise and gave Pestonya his instructions.

"Also please have someone bring Sebas here. I have a task for him." Ainz added to his Instructions.

After a few minutes. Sebas arrived inside Ainz's office, there he saw an old woman sitting across Ainz's desk. He knelt and greeted his master as is proper. To Ainz's stress he had to tell Sebas to stop kneeling and have a seat. He basically summarized what Chiron told him earlier, to Sebas' surprise. He then invited Chiron, her grandchild, the child's mother to come to Nazarick as his guest. He also instructed Sebas to have Tsuare meet the old woman in Nazarick.

Sebas did as he was instructed. He and Chiron went to the Orphanage to have the old lady bring her grandchild and his mother to Nazarick. After having them all inside the Limousine, Sebas explained that they will be going to the Sorcerer King's domain. He informed them that they are not to tell anyone about Nazarick as it would be considered a form of betrayal. They all agreed.

After the comfortable ride to the central building. Sebas led them to the Throne room and there Ainz and Albedo greeted them and behind Ainz was a swirling dark whirl of power. Sebas gestured for them to go through the 'GATE' though a bit scared, they stepped into the dark hole in reality and after passing through the portal; they opened their eyes and saw a very spacious waiting area in the ninth floor with obvious luxury beyond all they've seen or imagined.

The chandeliers above them gave off lights of differing colors, the walls themselves have actual gold on all of its trims and decors, and on the hall way itself were paintings of different creatures, many of which were actually grotesque and scary. Sebas pointed them to one portrait in particular, the portrait of Bell River. Chiron was confused and asked Sebas as to how could Legolas and Bell River be cousins when they are very different. Sebas on said that the Supreme Beings are different than most creatures and they take many forms of their choosing. He added that the minds of the forty one Supreme Beings are on another plane of intellect, and above them is their leader the Sorcerer King. Sebas had one of the homunculus maids tend to them as he left to secretly get Tsuare to meet them. The maid led them to the waiting area's dining table and offered them different kinds of snacks and drinks. They chose to try the 'fruit and chocolate float' and to their surprise it was very sweet yet refreshing. Chiron tried the 'coconut iced tea' and she enjoyed its calming and refreshing taste, she felt re energized as if she was young again. They also tried the 'mango pies' which they enjoyed as well. After about half an hour they entered through another portal and they were now on the sixth floor, they saw different kinds of creatures that were strange, scary and some even majestic. They recognized one of these magical beasts, the one formerly known as the Wise King of the Forest; but now most popularly known as Hamsuke. The little child pointed to the giant hamster.

"Mama, Grandma, look over there. It's Hamsuke of team Darkness!" the child excitedly pointed out.

Before hearing the little child calling her, Hamsuke was busy practicing some 'Kung-Fu' moves that Sebas taught her. Hamsuke moved with swift precision that impressed Chiron, who was surprised that even for a large magical beast like Hamsuke, such a creature can perform various punches, kicks and evasive moves even in mid air. After the child's cheers reached the hamster's ears she stopped what she was doing and looked the new batch of people a few meters away from her training spot. She looked at them and noticed that one of the maids was with them so she deemed the three of them not to be enemies. Since the young child called her name, she went to talk to them and asked the maid curiously why she was with them and why were the three of them in Nazarick in the first place. After the Maids explanation Hamsuke joyfully welcomed them to the Sixth Floor of Nazarick.

Upon hearing that they were in the Sixth Floor, Chiron asked Hamsuke how that could be. When there is a bright blue sky above them. The Maid told them that everything in Nazarick was created by the forty one Supreme Beings and Hamsuke nodded assuring them what the maid said to them was all true. They were all in awe as they looked at the bright sky above them once again. The homunculus maid named Parfait acted as their tour guide, together with Hamsuke. There they saw small hills and even some short waterfalls leading to a nearby wide lake, there they walked around and marvelled at the nature and the many creatures that lived in the lively forest. Later they were led to a very huge tree that has a large house built on the tree itself. Hamsuke approached the giant tree and asked the three female elves that returned to Nazarick after assisting the newly trained Park employees for the opening of the said park, they told Hamsuke that the twins are not presently at home but might be in the arena watching the copy of the concert together with the other residents that wasn't able to see it live due to security duties. The little child was interested to see what the others might be doing in the arena, but Hamsuke advised against it. She said that although they are under Lord Ainz's protection, some of the other creatures probably watching the concert's replay might be too scary for the small child to witness. Trusting Hamsuke's advice, they decided to go somewhere else. Parfait, the homunculus maid guiding the three guests received a message telling her to take them to one of the Ninth floor's VIP guest rooms where Tsuare would be waiting for them. Hamsuke was kind enough to offer them to ride at her back to make their travel easier and quicker and much to the little boy's joy, they took her up on the offer and rode on Hamsuke's back until they were at the door outside the VIP guest room. Upon entering, they saw Sebas standing, welcoming them and gesturing for them to take a seat and enjoy the dishes that filled the table. There were many kinds of food that the young mother was afraid of touching such culinary beauty in fear of ruining such preparation, but Sebas urged them to give it a bite.

As they were enjoying their meals. Tsuare entered the room and was surprised to see the old lady Chiron who was a close friend of her family. The old lady barely recognized her as her hair now was much beautiful than she remembered. They stared at each other; hardly believing that the other one was still alive.

"Tsuare. Is that really you? I thought you were." Chiron said in disbelief before the last part was cut in by Tsuare.

"Dead? No I am not. Though for a very long time I wished I was, I was very lucky that Sebas-sama rescued me and Lord Ainz Ooal Gown allowed me to stay here. Granny Chiron, I'm so glad to see you're still alive." Tsuare said as she hugged the old woman who was like real family to her.

Sebas suggested that they both take the time to talk and catch up on each other's life. While he had Hamsuke and Parfait take the little child and his mother on a little tour on the Ninth Floor. The first place they went to was the Gaming and Arcade Room, inside both of them had wide eyes as they saw many bright and colourful machines that are completely foreign to them, Hamsuke was also amazed since it was also her first time inside the said room. The maid explained that this particular room was created to provide fun games to play for entertainment by the Supreme Beings. The child looked around and sitting on a stool chair; playing on a nearby machine, he saw a small black and white colored Birdman with a masked manservant standing beside it. Curious, he little child walked to see what the little creature was doing, closely followed by his mother. The child happily introduced himself, and the Penguin pressed the pause button on the machine, looked at the child and asked the maid why there were two humans inside Nazarick.

Parfait gave Éclair a brief Summary of the situation. And upon understanding, Éclair introduced himself and explained that he was "training" for the upcoming arcade game battle that he will have with Ainz. Éclair also said.

"I chose this game specifically, because; according to his creator Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, this was the best and ultimate fighting game between their ancestors and their time."

Then he un-paused the game and went to play the game known by the long, silly and tasteless title of "**Insanity Battle 10: The Ultimate Crossover Fighting Game EVER! Last Collector's Edition**." It was basically Mortal Kombat vs Capcom vs Marvel vs DC Vs Image vs Star Wars vs Kadokawa vs SNK Vs Tatsunoku vs Neo Geo, vs Final Fantasy vs Shounen Jump vs Tekken vs Pixar vs Sunrise vs EA vs Bioware vs Ubisoft vs Blizzard games all rolled into a multi faceted fighting game. The last of its kind after ten reincarnations.

The young guest was amazed at how realistic the fighting game was, but his mother noticed that the game was too violent as blood was spread all over the games floor; the mother quickly covered the child's eyes. Meanwhile, Éclair was too focused on the game that after defeating his opponent, he pressed the some buttons and moved the joystick to perform the game's famous signature feature called "Death Sentence". Parfait gently moved the mother and her child away from the game so the little kid doesn't see the gory part of that game. All the while, Hamsuke's eyes were almost bugging out in shock at what she saw as Éclair's champion named "Sub-Zero" froze the character named "Luffy" and then brutally pulled its head off with its spine intact and throw the decapitated head to the screen in a First person angle then freezing the head and the fluids on the player's screen, then punching it hard to break it completely. The next round started immediately and Éclair switched to another character, the one named "Karas" and after defeating the opponent known as "Super Man". "Karas" charged the opponent at super speed and slashed at the defeated opponent, even more was that it suddenly stepped back and its sword changed becoming a bit longer and bigger then slashing "Super Man" again into smaller pieces with its blood and insides scattered all over the battle stage where crows are now eating the remains of the defeated. And for the third and last match, after winning, Éclair did another 'Fatality' where his character named "Iron Man" summoned two "Proton Cannons" one in each arm, he fired the cannons and the opponent character named "Cloud Strife" was disintegrated completely.

(Note: About the term "Death Sentence" Originally it was called "Fatality" but during the hash tag and various movement era, mostly those with corporate, liberal, gender and alphabet agendas that existed during the years 2018 up to 2028. The cool names and terms gamers used to refer to, and pretty much anything really cool and funny was forcefully cancelled, deleted or changed and that was only the start of nearly the extinction of "REAL" and "Fun" games. After 2028 many people, mostly men have had enough and a civil war started shortly. The senseless violence was helped stopped by sensible people like the Legendary Dave Chappelle, and other True Comedians, along with really respectable and fair celebrities among many Cultural Icons during those times. The fall of propaganda medias both from the Left and Right wing crazies helped a lot in letting the people regain some sense of common sense. This age was commonly known as the "Age of Idiocracy" now back to the story.)

"HA HA! Yes! With this I'm surely ready to face Lord Ainz and have my first ever win! Ah, now that that's done I should get back to cleaning. Come along now." Éclair said out loud to himself, then having the manservant carry him off to work.

The maid recommended that the young child try other games instead. And to the mother's relief, they tried other child friendly games like the "Bomber Dude" game and the other one named "Plants versus WallStreet" the child enjoyed every game he played that even his mother tried some of the games too. She tried games like "Tetris" and the shooting game called "Died Hard 2: All Over Again." Which she played together with Hamsuke. Speaking of Hamsuke, the cute giant djungarian hamster got hooked on the shooting game after she finally understood how it works. Later, after the mother and her son left the gaming room, Hamsuke asked the Arcade Area Guardian if she can try some of the other games. She was given permission to play any game as long as she was careful. Immediately, Hamsuke went for the fighting game that Éclair was playing earlier. She asked one of the arcade crew how to play the game and also how to perform one of those fatal moves. Every time the hamster won a fight and was able to do a fatal ending on her opponent, she would get excited and scared at the same time. It was after one hour that she left the game because she was 'messaged' by Pandora's Actor to go to E-Rantel for their work.

Chiron and Tsuare had a lot to talk about. Chiron informed Tsuare of the tragic fate of her sister and their village after she was taken away by the noble that ruled over their village, she also told her that the same noble that took her had died in the massacre at the Katze Plains and the majority of his family have moved to the Slane Theocracy after the Sorcerer King claimed E-Rantel and its nearby territories including the Katze Plains. Tsuare informed the old lady that she was already told of her sister's fate by the Dark Hero Momon and he showed her the same diary that her sister Ninya owned when she was still alive. Then, after crying from remembering her sister's untimely and brutal death, Tsuare regained her composure and told Chiron of her sad life after she was taken from their village. She told her the story of how Sebas saved her from the crime organization known as Eight Fingers, and how she ended up living and working in Nazarick. Chiron though terribly saddened by the tragic fates of the two sisters somehow took comfort in the fact that even though the younger one died horribly, she was at least avenged by the Dark Hero Momon and hoped that her soul was now at peace. And while Tsuare herself suffered under a long and hopeless nightmare, Chiron was now happy for her and took comfort that now she was married to Sebas Tian, her savior. Even better was the fact that now she is safe and under the Sorcerer King's protection. She embraced Tsuare and congratulated her at her new life. They talked some more and reminisced back to the old but happy days before such tragedies happened in their lives. It was a little later that the little boy and his mother returned to the room guided by Sebas. The mother and child were sent back to the Orphanage while Chiron said she still some things to talk about with the Sorcerer King. And so Sebas guided Chiron to the throne room that again, amazed the old woman. She looked around her and the place was nothing less of truly amazing, majestic even. At the end of the room was a massive throne that seemed to be intricately carved out from some kind large obsidian stone behind it, and sitting on the throne was the Sorcerer King himself Ainz Ooal Gown.

She approached the end of the steps leading up to the very throne. They greeted each other again as a sign of respect. Then Ainz asked her about her tour of Nazarick and her time with Tsuare. She answered it all honestly and gave Ainz her heartfelt thanks for all he'd done for her today and swore her loyalty and support to Ainz and Nazarick in honor of Legolas' friendship with the guild and as her own way of showing her gratitude to Ainz. But it turns out that Ainz wasn't done yet. Since Ainz was so happy at Chiron bringing Legolas Mac Guyver's Data Crystal. Ainz used his "Wish upon a star" ring, the ring can grant just about any wish, with the maximum limit of three wishes per day. Normally the spell would require EXP points for it to be used, but the ring that Ainz possessed allows him to make three wishes per day without losing his EXP points. And so Ainz wished for Chiron to regain her prime once again so that she can live longer and do more in her life now that she and her family are under his protection.

Chiron couldn't believe it herself that she was now young once again. Albedo ordered one of the maids to get a mirror so that Chiron can see for herself. The former old woman was in awe of the Sorcerer King's powers as she was grateful, she thanked Ainz again and again but Ainz stopped her and had her brought to the Orphanage to be with her family. Albedo was shocked at the power of the ring and immediately had sinister thoughts in her mind on how she can "convince" Ainz to use the ring's power to let him make a baby with her. Though it was all in her head, Ainz had a bad feeling and looked at Sebas and nodded. Sebas knows this as Ainz's signal for him to be ready to fend off Albedo in case she goes insane again. Sebas is willing to fight the Guardian Overseer if that would be Necessary. Ainz turned his attention back to Chiron and told her that it was his personal gift to her for her honesty and the gift she gave him, Chiron was in tears as she thanked Ainz. And with that Chiron was officially sent back to E-Rantel so that she can surprise her great grandchild and her daughter in law. A lot of mishaps happened in the orphanage since many could not believe that the new young woman in front of them now used to be the old lady they called Granny Chiron.

During the time that Chiron and her remaining family were enjoying their short stay at Nazarick. Ainz was in his private room and was examining the data stored in the data crystal. Included in that data was Legolas' video diary where he recorded all the important information he and his friends gathered during their travels. He also explained his theories as to why or how they were somehow transported to the New World, most of which are the same theories that Ainz came into on his own. Legolas' descriptions of the Six Gods of the Slane Theocracy and the Eight Greed Kings and even some of the Evil Deities helped Ainz figure e out who these Players were and to which group they were affiliated with. But one fact in Legolas' information was something he absolutely has no doubt now. It was that he, Legolas Mac Guyver, his friends, the Minotaur Sage and all those other Players were all logged-in Yggdrasil on its last day. But what got Ainz emotion inhibitor working overtime was the news that Bell River a.k.a. Richard Suzukawa a half Japanese, half American accountant in real life had died two months before Yggdrasil's last day, even worse; was the revelation that his death was not natural nor was it an accident. His friend was murdered by the same international Mega Corporation that Bell River worked for. His death was intentionally made to look like an accident. It turned out that his friend uncovered irrefutable evidence of their corruption and illegal ventures and other dirty works in manipulating numerous governments to give their company an edge and to basically let the Mega Corporation do what they want. Legolas Said that Bell River told him a few weeks before going into hiding, that the documents and other evidence he found was uploaded inside Nazarick's Treasury Vault and hidden in the Guild Members' personal treasury safe keeping. Bell River was supposed to make a copy of those files and secretly give them to the one called "Touch Me" who was a mid ranked Police Detective in real life hence; his themes involving justice in them. Sadly, "Touch Me" didn't get all of the files of evidences he needed to pursue a strong case against a large, rich and powerful corporate entity like "Azanom Corporation".

All of these revelations had Ainz's emotions explode. His sadness, his anger, and on and on went amok in his heart. He let out a scream that shook Nazarick and his rage was felt by the mountains, the lakes, the wind, and every living animal within Nazarick's immediate vicinity. After he vent out his anger at the news of his dear friends murder, all that was left in him was sorrow. Physically, he cannot cry any tears. But deep inside the skeletal overlord, the human soul of Suzuki Satoru was crying endless tears as he screamed his pain in privacy. The nearest person to reach him would have been Pandora's Actor and no doubt the doppelganger would have rushed to his side to assist him in any way he could. But he was not here now due to his mission in E-Rantel. Ainz preferred it this way, that he was able to be himself in total privacy. He took his time to calm down as he failed to notice that this inhibitors have been working all this time but the emotions he let out was so strong that it's impossible for the Tomb's residents to have not noticed this power outburst.

Albedo was terrified and seriously worried in the Throne room, while Demiurge was already contacting Pandora's Actor to return to Nazarick Immediately. In the meantime, Cocytus was Securing the Fifth Floor and some of his Insectoid soldiers were helping to secure the Ninth Floor. Nazarick's Security Alert was quickly raised to the maximum, and Demiurge made the call to activate all of the traps and other security features of the Tomb even if they have to spend some gold in the process. Right now the Floor and Area Guardians were only thinking of their master's safety but none of them could reach him for he is in the secret room deep inside the Treasury Room. After a few moments Pandora's Actor arrived in the Throne Room. He quickly asked why he was needed all of a sudden. Demiurge explained that all of a sudden a powerful force had shaken all of Nazarick. They felt Ainz presence in the power that shook all of Nazarick. Sebas already searched for Ainz in his private quarters and in the other Supreme Beings' rooms but he didn't find him. Normally none would dare to enter any of the rooms of the Supreme Beings but since this was clearly an emergency, Sebas had no other choice. Other facilities were also searched and inspected but still no Ainz found. Demiurge asked Pandora's Actor if there were any hidden areas within the Treasure Room. The Doppelganger answered "Yes, there are few hidden rooms for different reasons". Demiurge asked if there were anything in those rooms that could or would harm Ainz if he was in one of those said locations. Pandora's Actor said "No there is nothing in there that could harm him, unless he used those items against himself." But such a thing would not be done by their master. Demiurge asked Pandora's Actor to take them there to see their master. But Pandora's Actor refused.

"And why would you refuse to help us now? We only want to be sure of Lord Ainz's safety and well being." Asked Demiurge, as he tried to reason with the Doppelganger.

"It is exactly why I refuse to take you there. That place is considered to be sacred by all of the Supreme Beings. It is one of the few places they entrusted with their personal belongings as well as their privacy. As per my creator's orders, I cannot and will not allow anyone to go there and disturb his stay in the Personal Items' Room. I'm sure Lord Ainz knows what he's doing, so let's just all calm down and just wait for him to return from the Treasury." Pandora's Actor explained calmly. Demiurge calmed down as he understood that Pandora's Actor was the sole creation of their master and that there is no way the doppelganger would betray his creator. He just pushed his glasses up back to their optimal position and stood and waited.

"If you won't take us there then I'll go there myself." Albedo exclaimed. As she started to raise her hand and use the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport to the Treasury. But Pandora's actor's words stopped her right where she stood.

"Oh? And how do you think you could even get there when only the Supreme Beings can access those places? Even I, the Guardian of the Treasury Room don't have any means to get to one of those rooms, even if I were to somehow get there, I still can't enter. As I've said already, only the Supreme Beings have access to those places. Getting there without my creator's permission is certainly going to get you killed at the first step alone, I assure you Guardian Overseer." Pandora's Actor said to Albedo to make her think twice about breaching their master's orders of him not being disturbed.

Albedo just gritted her teeth and glared at the doppelganger. Shalltear was about to the same but stopped when Albedo decided to stay and wait in the Throne Room. After nearly an hour, Ainz teleported to the Throne Room and ordered the Guardians to gather just about everyone that can fit in the Throne Room with the exception of Gargantua, for obvious reasons and the Floor Guardian Victim and those that are located within the Eight Floor. A few minutes later, and the throne room was filled with many of the Tomb's residents. From the Homunculus Maids to the Dragons and other powerful creatures in Nazarick. After all of them had settled down and arranged themselves properly, they stood still quietly waiting to hear what Ainz might have to say.

"Everyone. I have gathered you all here today to bring you some good news and some very bad news as well. Yesterday, a member of the Slane Theocracy delegation group has approached and talked to an old woman who was keeping watch over the young orphans that were playing some of the games in our newly opened Kindertraum Park. They talked for a while and our surveillance units noticed this and I summoned her to my office in E-Rantel to know about the delegates strange reactions after they talked with each other. She has complied and told me all she knew and what went on at the time. In the course of our discussion she ultimately revealed that she was once a member of the Thirteen Heroes and as it turned out; through the informations she has divulged, my initial theory about powerful figures throughout this world's history is correct and definitely confirmed. They are PLAYERS." (Everyone gasped in this news.) Then Ainz continued.

"It also turns out that those PLAYERS were all present at the last day of Yggdrasil's existence. Somehow they were brought into this world throughout different periods in time. One of them, the leader of the Thirteen Heroes, is someone that I and fellow guild members knew for a long time and is personally considered by me and many among the guild members to be a good friend and ally. His name in Yggdrasil was "Legolas Mac Guyver" he also happened to be Bell River's cousin. (Many were surprised once again) the old woman named Chiron Del Vhugattis had a child with Legolas, Bell River's cousin some time before Legolas died. By now most if not all of you had been informed that she and her family are now under my personal protection and the protection of Nazarick. Her great, great grandson; who is now living in the Orphanage, is a blood relative of Bell River and will be considered an important ally of the guild and of Nazarick for obvious reasons…" Ainz went on to explain the situation.

"And now, (sigh) it pains me to say this next bit news as it is a very bad one. But I think everyone here in Nazarick deserves to know of this. Chiron gave me a data crystal originally owned by Legolas Mac Guyver. Inside was the heart breaking information that a few months before Yggdrasil's end, Bell River had died back in our original world. (Many were obviously outraged but none interrupted Ainz as he talked.) Even worse was the fact that after a careful and private investigation to his death by his cousin we know by the Yggdrasil Player name as Legolas Mac Guyver. He found out that Bell River's death that was initially thought of was due to some accident, was actually only made to look like that. But instead, he was actually murdered because he had found and gathered enough evidence to expose the heinous and numerous crimes committed by this very organization he was formerly associated with. I've already looked into this evidence that was stored deep in the most sacred of places within Nazarick. Unfortunately for me I have no way of returning to my original world to exact vengeance for Bell River's death. Our original world used to be a paradise but it was eventually ruined by criminals that conspired to put their sinister agendas into action. One of the reasons the world of Yggdrasil was created in the first place was because we all needed to escape our dying world from time to time. And that is the main reason why I want to make sure that the natural resources and the balance of life and the eco systems of this world will be safe guarded and preserved. We may be powerful but when a world dies, no one that is from it could survive. Many of the guild members, my dearest friends have done what we can in our own way to help preserve our world back then. But we were the minority and thus we failed. Among my friends that worked really hard against the crimes against nature was my friend Blue Planet. His name actually refers to how our world used to look like when one gets to see it from a great distance." Ainz said his "winged" explanation on Bell River's death and a vague background to his original world.

The Floor Guardians were obviously angered at the bad news they've just heard. They were angry that someone would even dare to kill a Supreme Being, especially the creations of Blue Planet. The residents, now has a better understanding of Ainz's current project. They asked Ainz more questions about the world of the Supreme Beings to which Ainz generously answered without giving away the fact that the guild members are all humans. They talked some more and later on, Ainz gave them an overview of what he wants the world to be in the future. Unexpectedly, Mare asked Ainz a question regarding Blue Planet's namesake.

"Uh, Uhm… Ainz-sama, what does a "Blue Planet" look like? I was only curious because you said Blue Planet-sama chose the name because it's what the world of the Supreme Beings look like from afar." Mare asked Ainz.

"It's essentially like blue sphere with some patches of green on some places. This is what it used to look like." Ainz said as he showed them a holographic picture of Earth based from his world's free public archives. The residents of Nazarick looked in awe and reverence at the image of the Supreme Beings' original world, the world of their creators. Then Ainz showed them what it looked like after its tragic ruin. Everyone was aghast and in disbelief of how a beautiful world became a blue-greyish one.

Getting an inspiration from Mare's question. Ainz made a declaration to his subjects.

"Listen to me all of you. I will now tell you all one of our long term goals within my ten thousand year plan. Once our scientific research and knowledge has advanced enough to proceed to the next phase. By then; we will focus our efforts to go beyond this world and we will go to reach the stars and explore the vast universe! But before we can get to that point. We have to ensure the peace and order within this world and maintain its natural balance, meaning we need to succeed in our goals from now on. And as for Bell River's memory, since his body is not here for us to give him a proper and honourable burial, we will honor his memory by preserving the natural beauty of this world and make sure no one and nothing pollutes this precious new world." Ainz declared a new future project. Filling everyone with hope and a new task to put their efforts to.

After his chance inspired idea and speech. Ainz teleported out of the Throne Room and into his own private room.

"Ohh. D' Oh! Now I've done it! Whaaa! It's good that I've got my grief off my system. I just hoped that I didn't reveal too much back there since I got emotional earlier." Suzuki Satoru said in his panicky nature. Right after that, his emotional inhibitor kicked in again calming him down that he was able to see and think things clearly and logically once again.

Now that he's calm again. Ainz thought back to all that have happened earlier today and tried to think of ways to maximize all these new information regarding other Players in the upcoming meeting. Then an idea lit up in his mind. He looked at his desk and scanned the reports that was delivered much earlier, he looked for some specific informations the ones regarding an attempt to steal some of the magical items mainly used in the Adventurer's Guild's training dungeon. As well as the reports of spies trying to kidnap some of the villagers and use some kind of mind control spell on them like 'Charm' or something similar to get information about the village and the Rune Smith's facilities. Fortunately all of the said spies were caught red-handed by the Adventurer teams that remained in the training facilities and the Goblin soldiers patrolling the village. The report says that the captured spies and thieves were all surrendered to Momon and Lupusregina respectively. And they in turn, surrendered those fools to Neuronist for further interrogation. Ainz went to Neuronist's Interrogation rooms and asked her what she found out about these trespassers though he already had some guesses as to who, what, and where of these out of luck fools.

Back at the general life in E-Rantel. As the first ray of sunlight hit the land, the people of E-Rantel woke up early to start a new day. Many of them talked about the grand concert last night that the event was still very fresh in their minds. They talked about the songs that they liked and how they liked the ones that performed them; many of them were quite surprised that their local hero Momon was actually able to sing the songs he did. Many of the busy workers, labourers, street cleaners and merchants were hummed the tunes of their now, favorite songs while many of the Bards and dancers were busy trying to copy some of the songs and dance steps they saw during the concerts. On the other hand, many children playing on the streets and those in the orphanage were also trying the dance steps done on the stage mainly by Ainz and Momon.

There were some scuff marks on the floors just about everywhere from the shoes being dragged by those trying to do the 'moonwalk', some of the living guards were even whistling to the tune of "Wind of change" which is now debatably, among the songs considered by the majority of the population to be the song for the Sorcerer Kingdom as it represented the kingdoms war torn history and its message of unity, peace and hope. While inside the Entertainment dome, even before sun rises up. Many people were setting up the place for the upcoming "Inventions and Innovations" exhibit later that morning. The Insectoid soldiers were busy placing different inventions on their respective display cases, while some were on guard duty all over the venue to ensure no one would try to steal any of the items. While inside some of the rooms in the Entertainment Dome, Demiurge was busy explaining to the exhibit staff members about the new devices and providing necessary information about them. And the certain rules for the whole exhibit today and onwards. The staffs were amazed at the new devices' capabilities, their functions and potential benefits. After being finished with the seminars about the new devices; the exhibit staffs were led to the location where the concert stage was located the night before. Now, in its place was a slightly elevated platform where several kinds of vehicles were placed on display, save for the middle area which was empty. They were told basic information about the new vehicles so that they may provide answers to the people's questions up to a certain degree. Related to this, specific streets from the city square, beginning from the main government building (Ainz's residence in E-Rantel) all the way to the Entertainment Dome were all closed and securely guarded for public safety. Of course, reroutes and detours were provided so that anyone can still get to wherever they may need to go to.

Ainzach Pluton and his fellow Guild leader and long time trusted friend, Theo Rakeshir and some of the City council officials (Comprised of council members chosen by their respective races to represent their people in the Sorcerer Kingdom) were all excited as they and their respective peers made their way to the car exhibits after their seminars along with the other exhibit staff members. Ainzach in particular was like a small child getting all giddy as he looked at the 'All Terrain Vehicle' or what he also called the "Ey-Tee-Vee" which he was told earlier during Demiurge's Seminar, that it would most be suitable for Adventurer Teams that will be travelling and exploring the unknown lands outside of their current map. The Central Guard Commander, the highest rank among the City's guards liked the 'motor bike' as it can carry one or two person (depending on the person's size) its compact design makes it possible to get through crowded or narrow places therefore, making most emergency responses much quicker. The merchant Osk was quite interested and amazed at the 'Bus' for its size and capacity to carry many people inside it and its purpose of long travels on the road, transporting many people to get from E-Rantel to other places like the Empire or any of the villages outside the City. Many of them were amazed at what their Undead King has presented to their new founded country. They all knew of the potential benefits and dangers if such gifts were to be used the wrong way or worse for the wrong reasons.

Meanwhile. In the Blessed Hotel, Breakfast was now being served to all of its guests. The Baharuth Empire's delegates were the first ones to go to the massive Dining Hall, shortly followed by the delegates from the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom. They all had breakfast and even talked amongst each other as if they were not from different countries, they shared news both good and bad of what has been happening in their respective homelands in hope of gaining support, most specially; those from the Draconic Kingdom and the Roble Holy Kingdom. A little bit later the Argland Republic's delegates entered the great dining hall and had their breakfast too. The council members also talked with the other delegates, the greetings and other informations exchanged between delegates were mostly pleasant save for some issues between some members of the Draconic Kingdom and Roble Holy Kingdom and the Argland delegations except for the Dragon Lords. Some of the minor delegate members were still a bit bitter due to their tragic experiences at the hands of different beastmen invaders that attacked their countries respectively. And since most of the Argland council members are demihumans and few are heteromorphs they were uneasy in communicating with the non human delegates. Though the Argland Councillors understand where they were coming from, the human delegation member from the Argland council talked with the delegates of both countries to not blame his fellow council members for the atrocities done by those that invaded their nations as they had no inkling or any connections to the ones that did them harm. King Caspond, Gustave, and Neia intervened to prevent anything negative from happening, as did Marquise Alex and some of the more mature minded members of their group.

Eventually, such talks lead to the leaders of each nation in discussing potential peace and economic treaties to assist their international counterparts. Though unofficial, the idea of these nations having a positive relation since... practically ever was still a good omen for things to come. Undeniably, the influence of the songs performed during the concert came to good use as it was brought up by some of the leaders namely Emperor Jircniv and King Rampossa-III. The Dragon Lords, Tsar in particular. Was quite pleasantly surprised at the strange turn of things, since these two nations would engage in yearly wars in the past. But now they were both having calm and open minded conversations like they both went through the same things together. And in a way they did. The two leaders did not talk too much of war or politics but instead, they talked of real issues plaguing their nations, the potential threats to their economies and so on. Jircniv told of how the Sorcerer King's advise on many things, mostly about business and making certain investments helped him acquire more wealth while he is able to help his people at the same time. All ideas and transactions were honest and clean and the rewards were satisfying indeed as said by Jircniv. King Rampossa and Marquise Raeven were amazed at what the young Emperor was able to achieve in a short span of time under the guidance of Ainz Ooal Gown. Even more surprised were the Dragon Lords upon hearing of this new information from Jircniv they were in disbelief to say the least.

"Who knew an undead could be good at business at all?" said the Diamond Dragon Lord.

"Business? Screw that. Who among us could have guessed an undead can sing even more so DANCE? I mean do you guys still remember that 'lean' stunt that he did together with Momon and those other dancers on the stage last night? Even now I still don't know how they did that. I thought they were using some form of 'Fly' spell but I checked their performance. There was no magic on the stage at the time." The Fire Dragon Lord exclaimed.

"With all due respect brother. Please don't tell me you actually tried to do "that" now, did you?" Asked the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"Of course I did. Later today, I'm gonna ask the Sorcerer King how he did that. I just got to know… Oh, don't go acting like that now Tsar. We both know it's bugging you too. I mean who among us, inside this dining hall did not have those dance moves bugging their brains; figuring out how those guys did it huh!? Let's see some hands raised if those moves last night got you wondering the same thing I did." The Fire Dragon Lord retorted. And everyone, even the hotel staff raised their hands some shyly.

Upon seeing that just about everyone's hands were up, they just laughed at the silliness of the situation. Then it was Jircniv who spoke that caught the others' attention.

"Who could have thought the Sorcerer King, an undead which is generally known by many to be the enemy of all life, is somehow the reason different nations with different ideals are in one place together having their breakfast under the same roof and now even laughing WITH each other and not AT each other. I think that is the main reason his majesty set forth this occasion in the first place. I'm sure we all will be seeing something truly amazing from his majesty's new inventions and innovations. But having different nations sitting down peacefully like this and enjoying each other's company and conversations, I think that song about the winds of change can be a reality in the near future." Says Jircniv. Making the other leaders ponder about his words calmly.

After having their breakfast everyone all went their respective ways and set to explore the places in the city that haven't been to before. The Roble Holy Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom all went to the circus show within the Kindertraum Park. They enjoyed the different acts and display of such artistry and finesse shown by the performers. Neia in particular was smiling the whole time. While Princess Renner and Climb were like little children being amazed at the stunts they witnessed. After the circus show was over, they went to try other rides they haven't tried yet.

Meanwhile, at the same time the other nation's delegates were having breakfast in the dining hall. The Slane Theocracy's delegates were having a meeting as to how to go about possible damage control if their fears should happen to be true. One of them suggested they leave right now, but Cardinal Raymond shut down that idea instantly, and he immediately explained as to how such action would only make them appear to be more suspicious and if the Sorcerer King's followers have apprehended the Theocracy spies sent by the rogue priests, then the undead magic caster will have proof of their nation's crime and might make things go from bad to worse. Worst case scenario, they might have to agree to some kind of compromise to avoid an open war which will not favor them and even put them more in a disadvantage. And possibly make them appear to be the villains in the international community's eyes.

Raymond admittedly said to his fellow Theocracy delegates that Aklamar's actions as well as those of his collaborators have put them all in a bad situation already. Fighting the Sorcerer King and his followers inside his home in E-Rantel will eventually lead to them having to fight Momon as the people now fully supported their undead king; it was evident in the concert. Raymond gritted his teeth and was very, very tempted to beat the living crap out of the rogue priests especially their leader Aklamar Prink Delnoch. Raymond knew only one or two among the highest members of the Theocracy's leading council to be the one or ones who would have given Aklamar and his followers such orders. He was now sweating as he thought of the possible disastrous consequences of the actions of these few idiots and the other problems that may arise from such acts. But after a few minutes of headache, he and the others decided to have their breakfast while they still can. He left some members of the black scripture to guard the restrained priests and told them they will switch places after they ate their meals.

Later on, Aklamar and the detained Rogue priests were served their breakfast as soon as the guards were replaced by some of the black scripture members so that they can have their turn at getting their meals. Raymond couldn't help but think that this might be his last meal as a free man or alive. He was right to be worried after all. Since last night, none of the spies answered their messages and orders to abort their mission. It was even like the 'message' spell did not even reach them at all. A few hours later, Sylvan put his hand on top of Raymond's shoulder and said "It's time to go now." Raymond frowned and sighed deeply at hearing those words. He could only reply with "Might as well get this over with." And with that, the Slane Theocracy delegates moved along to go to the meeting with the Sorcerer King, though obviously in a depressed mood which was evident in all of their faces. As they exit the Blessed Hotel's revolving doors, they were informed that will be heading first to the Exhibit located in the Entertainment Dome. Meaning there would be lots of things to see. When one of the delegates from the Argland Council asked why the sudden change in schedule, it was Hejinmal who answered the question. He said that the Sorcerer King thought that before the meeting; they all should see what inventions and innovations his majesty was referring to in the invitation letters that were sent to them long ago. Also it was to help them understand his ideas when they learn just how these innovations can benefit people from all over the world. After a short back and forth on certain questions, they were once again given a ride on the same limousines assigned to each delegation groups from their respective countries.

The Platinum Dragon Lord and the Blue Sky Dragon Lord both quickly noticed the Cardinal's facial expression which he failed to hide so well. Jircniv and Princess Renner both being "professionals" at the game of politics and wits didn't fail to notice the sudden depressed atmosphere around the Theocracy delegates, they knew something big have had to happened for this to affect them this badly. None the less, they all get into their respective service rides and went towards the exhibit venue.

As they rode towards the exhibit, many of them noticed that some of the streets were declared closed and there were many living guards and even some Death knights placed to keep the blockade clean of trespassers. Their respective guides told them it was due to security reasons for the meeting later on and something about some kind of presentation for the exhibit. After awhile, they reached the Entertainment Dome's gates and just like the night before, it was packed with many people curious as to what the exhibits hold for them.

Once the international delegates and the common crowd were in the right positions. A large 'Gate' portal opened and a mid pitched humming-like sound was heard; as two vehicles swiftly came out of the portal. The first car to come out was a shiny blue hatchback model with a thin rear spoiler. Its headlights looked sleek and sporty, the overall appearance very similar to a [Renault Clio V6]. And the second car to come out was a pitch black sports car with distinguished headlights that looked like eye of a predator focused on its prey. It too has a rear spoiler, and the aerodynamic curves overall design was sleek as it was intimidating. As for its appearance it looks more like a [Lamborghini Sesto Elemento]. The two cars raced within the wide but closed streets of E-Rantel, shocking everyone that saw them, including the living guards that were lined up on both sides of the closed streets to ensure the public's safety for this fancy promotion.

On the last corner before reaching the back entrance of the Entertainment Dome. The black car drifted as it made a swift turn, overtaking the blue one and getting the lead and the win as they both went to a full stop upon getting into position in slightly raised platform where the other vehicles were already placed much earlier. The crowd and the delegates were surprised to say the least, with the exception of the delegates from the Baharuth Empire. The masses were even more surprised when from the blue hatchback car came out Momon in his usual jet black armor then he opened the back of the car and grabbed his two great swords and placed them at his back. The people were stunned silent, but clapped a few seconds later. Then, from the black car; the door opened and Ainz stepped out from it wearing his Racer's suit. The people were even more surprised to see their king coming out from that?

Both Momon and Ainz waved at the public and greeted them, including the delegates who were somewhat amazed at what they've just witnessed. Then Ainz gestured for the staff to uncover the other vehicles which had the audiences wide eyed. Then Ainz began his speech.

"I welcome all of you to our Inventions and Innovations Exhibit. Here is where we will feature new inventions that will bring us closer to a better and safer future. As well as innovations on how to make everyday life much easier and better. And to make life and its memories worth remembering." Ainz said in his opening speech.

"As you see here in front of you. These are the new rides that will be made available for both public and private transportation. Not only that; we have a lot more in store for everyone, whether it be food, entertainment, health, safety and whatever the people's needs may be. And with that, I open this exhibit open to the public!" Ainz officially opened the exhibit.

After Ainz publicly opened the exhibit. The delegates approached Ainz to ask him about the vehicles he and Momon were riding in when they arrived.

"Your majesty. May I ask what are those strange carriages you and Lord Momon rode in here with?" Asked by one of the Draconic Kingdom delegates.

"These are no carriages. They are 'Automobiles', vehicles that run on numerous scientific research, experiments and breakthroughs instead of having any animal push or pull them for transport. Essentially mechanical in nature and is more precise in handling and steering. As far as this country is concern, these will be the new transportation for the public. Safer, more secure, much accurate, totally under the driver's control, much more comfortable and a lot better than the carriages that people have been accustomed to." Ainz answered.

"Please follow me as I explain the different kinds of automotive models we have here and their intended functions. First is the one I rode on the way here. This model belongs to the luxury class of vehicles but is made with racing in mind; its kind is referred to as a 'Sports Car' as it was called in one of the old worlds. This car can take its two passengers from here to the Capital of the Baharuth Empire in about half a day. Provided that the driver left early in the morning, I estimate that they could reach the Empire's capital by mid day, even quicker if they drove on paved roads, which is one of my ongoing projects. The price for this specific class of cars will range from ten thousand to twenty thousand pieces of gold." Ainz said in a casual manner that all of the delegates were surprised and more surprised about the price, except for Jircniv and his fellows.

"The one I rode on is more of a compact model. Meaning it is designed for efficiency, whether it be if a small family is travelling from one city to another or a merchant or messenger taking their cargos with them in their travels. If you can look at the rear portion, you'll notice that there should be enough space for baggage or any sizeable item that can fit in there. It may look small from the outside but once you sit inside it (Momon opened the doors and gestured for some of the delegates to enter and see and try it for themselves.) you can feel comfortable enough to go even on long trips. The price for this class of models is about five to seven thousand pieces of gold." Momon explained the car he was in earlier. And again, many were surprised, even more so at the price.

"This is really something else. These seats are much, much more comfortable indeed, compared to the ones used in the royal carriages. And when you lean back, your back doesn't hurt at all." Says King Rampossa who tried the rear seats of the 'Hot-Hatch' model. Inside the car with him were Marquise Raeven, Princess Renner and Brain Unglaus who sat on the driver's seat. Momon was kind enough to explain the basics of how to control the vehicle; as well as the seats reclining features and the 'climate controls' for each passenger. They were pleased as they were surprised to feel a cool breeze coming from the car' air conditioners.

Meanwhile. Jircniv and Roune sat in the Sports Car's driver seat and passenger seat respectively, as they looked at the 'edgy' design of the seats the dashboard and the steering wheel. After Jircniv stepped out of the car so that others could sit inside and see for themselves, Jircniv couldn't help but look at the Black car like he just found another woman to add to his harem. The next ones to sit inside were Nimble and Leinas, followed by Baziwood and another delegate member. Shortly after that, Ainz pointed out to the mass production models meant for family travels as well as for businesses.

"Over here, ladies and gentlemen. This will be the model meant for mass production and be sold in a more affordable prices, the prices for these range from forty to a hundred pieces of gold; depending on the specifications and options the buyer will choose. These are meant to be sold to the common masses where they can buy one to be used for family and private travels or to be purchased by a businessman and use it for public transportation where they can provide jobs and earn money at the same time. The business details I shall explain later on in the meeting." Ainz said as he pointed out the 'SUV' models.

"Excuse me your majesty. But with all due respect, may I ask? why are the prices so high? I could understand that these new inventions might be a bit costly but over a hundred pieces of gold! I think that's too much." A Nobleman from the Draconic Kingdom asked respectfully.

"I understand why you would think that way. But allow me to give you an idea as to why the prices are set as is. In magic, isn't it that a magic caster capable of casting spells from a higher tier more respected, feared, and paid well? (The nobleman nodded) then the same can be said of these cars. The materials used to create every part of a single unit alone would cost a lot more than you'd think, adding the technology used to make the vehicle work is another thing entirely. Plus, a person would be safer inside a car than they would be in a carriage. Keeping someone alive in case of an accident is more worth than any gold I say." Ainz explained his point in a brief comparison. And the delegates that listened to his words then understood that what they are looking at is something that will be the envy of other nations.

Momon then proceeded to explain some of the safety features of the car, while Ainz explained the features and purpose of each type of vehicle. He also showed the new types of ships and other sea worthy vehicles as the giant screen in the exhibit displayed them. The audiences were amazed at the sight of a boat speeding on the water as if about to fly, also the size of the first ever luxury cruise ship that Ainz secretly tested on the ocean near the Roble Holy Kingdom, this secret tests also included the Submarine that Ainz made sure to be kept secret until such a time of its need come to pass. The delegates entered the Bus and they were impressed at how many passengers it could carry, making mass transport easier and safer especially in situations like evacuations and the like. The massive cargo truck was also something that they thought could be necessary for their respective countries as its huge size allows it to carry a lot of supplies that may be needed various reasons. After some small talk and a few more explanations on some other topics, Ainz excused himself as did Momon since they both have their own business that they have to attend to.

After Ainz and Momon left, the delegates were guided mostly by the same guides assigned to them on the first day. The Re-Estize Kingdom delegates were going around and looking at the exhibits, they were delighted to see such inventions like the 'toilet bowl' (which they already saw at the hotel) was more comfortable and more sanitary to use than a bedpan or anything they have at the time for such things.

One of the leaders of one of the groups that were assigned to oversee a certain part of the exhibit, approached King Rampossa-III and the leaders of each delegation team and asked if they would kindly step to a reserved area where in the middle of a wall panel there was an Ainz Ooal Gown cut out standee and they were positioned to stand in front of the panel and in its center was the Ainz standee, then the Photograph and camera exhibitor took their picture and after the camera printed out the picture, he showed it to leaders of each delegates and said it was a gift for them and it was for free, and the other members will have their copies later after all photographs were printed and will be delivered to their respective hotel rooms tomorrow.

"Excuse me, your majesty; King Rampossa-III I am Gondo Firebeard, the head of the Rune Smith Research Division from the Dwarven Nation also one of the Sorcerer Kingdom's Technological Research and Development Agency. We have a gift for all of you, if you and your fellow delegate companions would be so kind to stand over here for a group picture." Gondo spoke to King Rampossa being the first and nearest to him, and he said the same thing to the leaders of the other delegations. He then, arranged the participants to get everyone in the picture.

"Alright, that's it. Now we wait for the camera to print the picture and… there we go, let's just let it dry for a bit… here it is King Rampossa. The first picture of the day from the Lord Ainz new invention, the 'Pola-royd-ka-me-ra' (Polaroid camera) a good photograph if I do say so myself." Gondo said as he waited for the newly printed photo and gave it to King Rampossa.

"This is really good. It's as if the artist was as fast as lightning! What kind of magic is this?" Says King Rampossa. Looking surprised at the quality of the photograph that was just given to him.

"It's no magic at all. Well, maybe a bit. You see; about a year ago, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown set up to bring all these wonderful inventions you'll see here. One of them was the 'ka-me-ra' that was introduced less than a year ago. It can copy any image and print it into this special kind of paper. But when he introduced the early version of this device, it was working fine and properly, it's even more detailed than this one. But sadly not everyone can come to E-Rantel just to have their pictures taken. There were many families; practically everyone here wanted to have their pictures taken so that they can have an accurate reminder of their loved one while they're still around. These 'ka-me-ras' can also be used for investigating crime scenes, or to record important events like weddings, parties, even funerals. His majesty already had trustworthy individuals set up shop in the Baharuth Empire so that they too can have their pictures taken as it is much cheaper when compared to hiring an artist. Though the downside is that the photograph's quality will surely decline if it's not stored properly, hence we now have a photo album. This book is where you put your photos into so that they'd be safe and well preserved." Gondo explained about the photographs in more detail as well its somewhat background story.

King Rampossa and the other delegates looked at the contents of the photo album and they saw pictures of themselves as well those from the other delegation teams as they were enjoying their time in the Kindertraum Park.

"Excuse me Sir Gondo, but if I may ask. You said something about "printing" I think I have an idea of what you're implying by it but to be sure. What is printing exactly?" Marquise Raeven asked.

"Oh that's fine. But please, no need to call me 'lord' I'm just a dwarf that loves his job! Ha ha ha ha! As for your question. Printing is pretty much like writing or painting except it is done by a mechanical device like this printing press for example. This machine can print a hundred books in a day, when a person might take a week maybe even longer." Gondo explained the concept of printing as he introduced them to the printing press machine.

"I see; that is revolutionary indeed. And back to that camera you just used earlier, how much would it cost me to buy one?" Marquise Raeven asked

"This specific model itself is worth a hundred pieces of gold. The consumable supplies are another cost and that depends on how many you want to buy, if you're really interested about this thing. You can place an order for it on the sales booth over there and you can also ask them for more details on how to operate the device and they'll be the ones to tell you all you'd need to know about it. I tell you it's worth every coin spent. I apologize Marquise Raeven but I need to take the other delegates pictures." Gondo answered the Marquise's inquiries. Marquise Raeven excused himself from his fellow delegates and went to the ordering booth to make his order of the Polaroid camera. There he was told all he'd need to know and after making an informed decision he placed his orders and then went back to pass the information to his fellow delegates. They all saw the many potentials of the camera and all of them placed their orders as well through Marquise Raeven who did not seem to mind waiting in a long line of other delegate members from other countries. Even Sylvan was ordered to make a purchase for Cardinal Raymond. But even more surprising was Diamond Dragon Lord waiting in line as well.

Evil Eye and the rest of Blue Roses looked around and she saw a booth displaying many big pictures of several famous local adventurer teams including Team Darkness and even some posters of the Sorcerer King in a commander's pose pointing the adventurers as the adventurers were in a charging pose. And at the top of the poster it says: "We are Adventurers. We explore the unknown, we protect those that need it, and we are heroes." Gagaran looked at the poster, and thought it interesting, while Evil Eye was only browsing and pointing out all the posters that had Momon in them.

"So this is the result of that printing machine that dwarf was talking about. This is wonderful! Look Gagaran, the prices are so cheap even if the details are really good. That means I can buy a lot of posters of Momon-sama." Evil Eye said in an excited fan girl tone. While Gagaran just smiled at their "shorty" and shrugged.

"Excuse me miss. I was just wondering, but do you think other adventurer teams like us from Blue Roses can have our own posters made and, I don't know. Maybe we can sell it to our fans back at the Re-Estize Kingdom?" Tia asked the young lady selling the posters that are selling fast, that her co attendant had to order for another set of their merchandise.

"Yes you can, but you'll be the one to pay the photographer and the cost of printing the posters. And when the posters are all printed, you'll have the option of having them delivered to your place or pick up the orders from our shop when it opens. This is just a promotion that we're doing in this exhibit. You see, everyone here is licensed to make a business out of most of these inventions to be made available to the public. Our boss used to be one of the fight promoters in the Baharuth Empire, but now he's focused on investing his fortune in his majesty's vision. In the process, many people can have decent work with decent pay." Says the young booth attendant.

Upon hearing this new information. Tia looked at Tina and they informed Lakyus of their small idea of having a small business venture since there are less job requests now for Adamantite ranked teams like them. And they don't know when they'll have another huge paying job. The group voted unanimously and Lakyus left the details to the twins. Meanwhile, after placing the orders for the Polaroid cameras; Marquise Raeven was walking together with King Rampossa and noticed a large crow forming around a huge monitor screen. Out of curiosity he and the other delegates went to see what the fuzz was all about. There they saw the large screen showing trailers of different movies which will be shown in the Entertainment Dome's Movie Theatres. They were in awe at the movie trailers that they've seen. One of which was titled **"John Wicked"** and on the trailer opening credits it says: 'From Nazarick Productions. Starring Momon the Dark hero as John Wicked. With the special participation of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.' And at the end of the trailer it says that the movie will be shown after the weeklong Holiday.

Evil Eye had her eyes glued to the screen as she watched the movie trailer. The scenes shown goes as this: Momon (without the armor) was shown grieving at the funeral of his late 'wife' and then some punk rich kid had his thugs stole Momon's car, killed his pet dog and beat him up they thought he was dead. Only later for 'John Wicked' to crawl and reach for a stashed hidden healing potion that saved his life. And the next day he hammered the floor under his bed and opened the huge chest hidden under the floor. Revealing his suit, some custom gold coins and some weapons like a samurai sword, some sets of knives and small blades, a compact bow and a quiver full of arrows. He put on the suit and coat and went to a hotel in the middle of the city; the hotel's name was "Intercontinental" John Wicked walked in and asked to talk with the manager and the manager was played by Ainz himself. The rest of the trailer was just a quick montage of "John Wicked" killing criminals and thugs, and it ended with him saying to the camera "you're next" the crowd was excited at what they saw and especially the Fire Dragon Lord who loves fun and exciting things. The Dragon Lords and the Argland Councillors especially liked the promotional trailer videos for the movies titled **"The rise of the Crow"** and **"Immortal Combat" **where a ragtag team of unlikely fellows joined forces to represent their world against the blood thirsty warriors of 'out-world' led by their Warlord King 'Shao Ji Mhin' and his Insectoid wizard 'Chang Zoon'. Another title the people looked forward to, were the comedy movie titles like **"Van Wilderness"** and **"Look Your Highness"** which was Ainz's version of the Ryan Reynolds movie "Van Wilder" and Danny Mcbride's starred movie "Your Highness" respectively. And among the trailers were Ainz's own version of some racing type movies, he titled them **"The Greed for Speed"**, **"Gone in a blink"** and **"The Faster and the Angrier"**. There were also some really scary movies to be shown with the trailers for upcoming horror flicks like **"The Blob from the stars"** and **"The Hauntings at the village"** these trailers raised some hype and excitement for many who saw them. Many of the nobles have ordered their servants to order some reserved tickets for them and have their other servants sent a message to their homes and have their families travelled to E-Rantel so that they may watch these new shows together. King Rampossa had one of his servants go back to the Re-Estize capital to summon Prince Zanac and his other children and their family on his behalf as he wanted to enjoy a good bonding moment with his family and Jircniv pretty much did the same on his side. While Marquise Alex suggested that ones the problem with the beastmen invasion was over, they would suggest for their queen and many of their people to visit E-Rantel to enjoy all these things and perhaps to forget for a while the traumatic events that might and possibly have already befell them.

"Wow. I really liked those! Too bad you guys will be returning home right after this holiday. Hah! Me, I'm staying a bit longer just to watch all of these so called movies." Says the Fire Dragon Lord.

"Oh, is that so? Well, it turns out I got nothing to do after this holiday so I think I might watch these shows with you just to make sure no trouble arise from you." Says the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"Now that's more like it. But c'mon, just admit it. You're really bored just being holed up there right?" Teased the Fire Dragon Lord. But Tsar just shrugged it off. Much to his brother's disappointment. While the other Dragon Lords just silently muttered "Yeah, he's really bored."

Throughout the exhibit. There were many new inventions that piqued the people's interests. From new cookware and food storages like the blender, the refrigerator which was a welcomed invention to many of the delegates. Then there were other things like massage chair which the Dragon Lords really liked the most and when Rigrit gave it a try. She almost went to sleep due to the relaxing effect of the massage chair, that she bought one herself as did many who gave it a try. That's pretty much everyone. Marquise Alex, with the unanimous vote of approval from his fellow delegates ordered one of the massage chairs to bring back with them as a gift to their queen as well as a single Bus unit.

There were still many items that got the people's interest. Like the bicycle, cooking grills, and the cooking stove powered by rune enhanced heat stones. The farm tractors, Spill proof mugs, water containers with a faucet near the bottom, electric fans, air conditioners, the stereo radio units (boom box) the Music/ Movie player, the television screen, and the video camera which the Marquise Raeven got really excited about, because of his ideas for recording the childhood moments of his young boy and his soon to be born baby brother. His side of being a doting father really showed up and he ended up making orders for many recording discs, a video player, and a television screen. No doubt, among the nobles who were part of the delegation team, he was the one who really spent a fortune other than King Rampossa-III. There were even some weapons on the exhibit like the compound bow and compound crossbows which can be folded or retracted for concealment and portability; there were also the famous rune powered swords, knives, shields, armors etc. but the most amazing of them all was the multi-rune and multi enchantment powered armor that can fly up to a good enough height, and shoot fire balls from its palms and there were hidden weapons like retractable blades, grappling rope, and it even has a mini crossbow and built in magic shield and protection from projectiles. Essentially an 'Iron Man' suit made into reality, although somewhat advancing old technology. Gondo said that this armor was not for sale but would be given to adventurers that have proven their loyalty and worth to the Sorcerer Kingdom and earned Ainz's trust. There are some minor things as well in the said exhibit, like toys, new games, baby strollers, and hammocks, folding beds, physical therapy beds, new medicines and other health enhancing potions. But the most famous of these potions were the stamina and vitality potions found at the Bareare potion's booth.

"(Fake cough) Excuse me young man. But what kind of potions do you have here?" Asked General Randy Tumbledown. The General of Fourth Legion of the Baharuth Empire.

"The dark blue ones are health potions, the green ones are for curing most kinds of poisons, and these orange ones are stamina and vitality potions and these are nutrition concentrated pills. They have every nutrient that a living body would need, perfect for people serving as emergency rations especially for refugees and people recovering from grievous injuries not immediately cured by potions." Nfirea said as he pointed to the different kinds of potions he had stocked in his booth together with his grandmother Lizzy Bareare. The general politely excused himself and went back to his fellow delegates and told them about the potions he found.

"Fluder-dono. I just want to ask you, do you think these special stamina and vitality potions really work? Or do they have any bad side effects?" Baziwood asked Fluder.

"I have personally known this young man and his grandmother. They are the Bareare Family, a family well known for the top quality of their potions, even before the Sorcerer King's reign began in E-Rantel, their family name was the most sought out and respected amongst pharmacists in the City. And I have worked together with them in many experiments in my magic and health researches. So I can vouch for them. After all, no one could be allowed to set up a booth here if their wares are defective, unsafe or broken." Says Fluder Paradyne as he reassured Baziwood of Nfirea's potion's quality.

Upon accidentally hearing this. The same general that asked Nfirea before quickly went to the booth to make some purchase.

"Ahh, uhm… can I buy two dozen bottles of the stamina and vitality potion? How much does it cost? Alright, here is my payment. I need this for emergency battles… Yes, emergency battles that's it." says the general as he looked suspiciously around him. He was not alone though. Many around the booth heard of Fluder vouching for the quality and trustworthy reputation of the Bareares, that many immediately went to Nfirea's booth and bought all of their stock, earning them a lot of profit. After the general gave some of his fellow delegates their ordered bottles, and he kept a box containing several bottles for himself. Nimble accepted his ordered bottle of the stamina potion and put it in his satchel, noticing this Leinas discreetly asked Nimble.

"You don't really need that, do you?" Leinas asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't. But better have it and not need it, than need it and not have it." Nimble calmly answered.

"Why don't we try to find out tonight if you'd need it or not. Hmm?" Leinas whispered into Nimble's ear making the young man's face turn red.

"Very well, I will not run from any challenge. Save perhaps fighting the Sorcerer King." Nimble teasingly replied.

Jircniv and Baziwood noticed their little "talk" and just smiled as Baziwood was trying hard to stop himself from laughing and teasing his Nimble.

It turned out that even before becoming members of Jircniv's Elite Knights. Both Leinas and Nimble knew each other before, as they belonged to Noble Families. They were good friends but their paths separated when Nimble went into training for Knighthood and Leinas was engaged by her parents to her ex-fiancé that turned his back on her when she was cursed by a monster before she managed to slay it. The curse on her face changed her into a cold and brooding vengeful person that separated them both further even after they were both recruited into the four elite knights. But some time ago after the Sorcerer King, at Fluder's intervention; had cured of Leinas' curse, she slowly got back into the Leinas Nimble knew before. Slowly the two somehow rekindled their old friendship and even childhood feelings. Jircniv who knew all this, decided to let the two enjoy their time while they were still young. All things considered, Jircniv only see a new horizon of good things to come for the Empire.

It was much later on that the delegates all moved to get into their respective Limousines as they went to meet with the Sorcerer King in their scheduled meeting for today. While inside the cars, each delegate team have faces baring them being hopeful, proud, and relieved. Save for Cardinal Raymond and the rest of the Slane Theocracy delegations. And after a short ride, they reached the Central Government Building. And all of the delegates walked inside the building and were led into the Throne Room where Ainz was sitting, waiting for them and each delegates were shown to their respective seats behind large tables to accommodate the respective teams. And right after they sat down the maids served them some a glass of that orange colored drink that Jircniv has loved ever since tasting it, and a glass of water and a medium sized covered bowl. Some seemed to notice a bit of steam coming from the bowl itself.

"Good to see you all again fellow leaders of their respective nations and to their fellow delegate companion. I hoped you all have enjoyed the exhibit and its featured items. But before we begin this meeting, I would you all to try the food served in front of you. It is supposed to be presented tomorrow but I think you should try it now as I trust it would be near lunch time by now. Though it may not be as fancy as to what I would have normally prepare for special guests such your esteemed self, I encourage you all to try these dishes none the less, you'd be pleased. Of that I am confident." Says Ainz.

Jircniv, being familiar with the culinary wonders of Nazarick opened his bowls cover first and he was met with a puff of steam and aroma reaching his nose, and as he looked at the food in the bowl, he saw some long strands of what seemed to be yellowish strings mostly soaked in some soup with several slices of meat, vegetable, and even an egg and some dumplings on top. The smell coming from the bowl tickled everyone's appetite and the rest opened theirs and inhaled the inviting aroma of the new dish in front of them.

"Your majesty. If I may ask. What are these stings in the bowl?" Jircniv asked.

"That dish is specifically called 'Ramen' and its main feature ingredients are noodles, strands mostly made from flour and some other ingredients combined. Together with some other ingredients especially spices grown from the villages outside E-Rantel, they form a dish containing necessary nutrients to rejuvenate the living body and the taste is unlike anything you've had before. Please give it a try." Says Ainz. As per Ainz's suggestion, Jircniv took a fork and tried a little of the noodles and the soup in the bowl.

"This is amazing! It tastes really good." Says Baziwood.

"Hmm… very interesting. I've never tasted anything like this before." Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"This food feels like its warming me up and re-energizing by body." Cardinal Raymond commented.

"Now please try the second bowl." Says Ainz, as the delegates did as they were suggested. And after they finished eating the contents of the two Ramen bowls, they even felt it was much better than the last one.

"This is truly amazing. The second bowl's taste and flavor is even better than the former. But why serve us two sets of the same dish? Jircniv asked Ainz.

"Tell me first. Who among you like the second bowl more than the first one?" Ainz asked. And everyone raised their hand.

"The only difference in those bowls is that the second one was prepared and cooked like you would most any normal meal. Other than the fact that I personally cooked those ramen noodle bowls for all of you." Ainz said causally and the delegates were truly shocked at the fact that an undead cared about the living and helped improved the lives of his people. Even more was the fact that a powerful undead can COOK! Not just simply cook, but cook something really delicious. The Fire Dragon Lord's eyes were like big and round like golf balls about to pop from their sockets at the shock of what the Sorcerer King just said.

"I assure you this is no joke. I am the one who cooked the contents of the second bowl you've all just eaten. But that is not the point I'm trying to make here. What I'm trying to present here are these dishes themselves. You see the reason is that other than introducing this dish to the public, I originally made it only available to the Sorcerer Kingdom's territories and allies. But after hearing of the conditions of the people from the Roble Holy Kingdom and I assume the Draconic Kingdom is still facing a nightmare in their own nation's borders. So instead, I planned to share this dish with the rest of the world. Let me explain why I chose this dish. The second bowl was cooked with careful preparation and time spent in making sure they taste great. However, as all foods go; they will spoil and be wasted if not consumed immediately after cooking. (The Delegates nodded in understanding) But the first one is not like that, in the regards that it does not spoil easily. Because I have applied a method for food preservation; which keeps the food in a good condition and still safe to eat even if it's been in storage for less than a year and thus making it available for a relatively cheap price. And all you need to do is add hot water and wait for a three minutes, and you have a ready to eat meal." Ainz explained some of the reasons for introducing the Ramen noodles and noodles as a new staple food.

Many of the delegates that were smart enough could see the potential and need for food that not only tastes good but can be preserved for a long time. King Caspond, Neia Baraja, and Gustave Montagnes could certainly understand how this seemingly simple kind of food can be a big help to their fellow countrymen. The same thoughts ran through the minds of the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom. And even Cardinal Raymond and the rest of the Theocracy delegates can understand the many benefits of having a food with long shelf life, good tasting, relatively cheap, easy to prepare. If it were included in the soldier's rations or sold to travelling folks, the potentials were many indeed. Raymond began to sweat nervously.

"If the potentials of just one dish can be that many. And that's just one kind of food, who's to say the potentials of the other inventions couldn't be life changing."Raymond thought in his mind.

"I think this can greatly help with the famine problem we're having back at the Kingdom." King Rampossa said to his fellow delegates.

"I truly think if we can buy these 'noo-dels' in large volume, then perhaps we can provide more food to the masses and maybe even to those living in remote areas like far those countryside villages." Says Marquise Raeven. In which everyone of them agreed. Immediately right after some small chatter by the delegates among themselves, Ainz had one of the maids demonstrate just how easy it was to "cook" the instant noodles with just hot water and after that, the maid gave the newly cook to the delegate's own servants and they vouched for the good taste of the quickly cooked meal.

"I think it's time we begin the actual international meeting. Just to let you all know, the reason I set all the schedules at the same time was so that we can all speak openly, honestly and everyone will be witness as to what happens here and if there would be any discussion or perhaps some deal that we may come to agree upon; will be done clean, honest, and transparently. Let's begin with the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom. I already have an idea as to why you are here, but to be clear, can your group please state your reasons and concerns officially." Says Ainz as he started the meeting proper.

"Thank you your majesty. We are here to officially ask for military aid against the beastmen that are invading our country and eating our people. With all due respect to other nations, we've already tried to ask for help from the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. The Empire has not replied to our pleas for help. Though we understand that they were at war another nation back then. The Slane Theocracy has sent their retired Black Scripture members, but even they were still not enough. Whenever we take out a squadron of beastmen invaders, they return with double the numbers and stronger warriors. Even our strongest adventurer teams could only buy us time to scout or rescue a few of our people taken as prisoners or in most cases future meals for those creatures. Please help us your majesty. I know you are kind and merciful enough to provide us aid in the forms of donations and many things, we are very grateful for that. But if the invasion continues to happen, then soon our nation may cease to exist. We beseech you great Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. Please, lend us your power so that we may live to see our young ones grow in a world worthy of being born into." Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas says as he and his fellow delegates from the Draconic Kingdom bowed down and begged for help for his nation.

"I need to ask. Do you know why your country is being invaded with such effort now, unlike before?" Ainz asked.

"No we do not, your majesty. As far as any of us know it's that even from long ago there would be some beastmen group that would raid secluded villages and leave immediately when they've taken enough of our people to serve as their food supply. It was only this last decade that the beastmen started attacking our country in earnest, their numbers meant not just for raiding but clearly for invasion. It was never our policy to provoke them or any other nation into conflict, so why they are attacking us is something we don't really fully understand." Marquise Alex answered Ainz's question.

"And what do I get for sending military aid? I have promised to make donations but in the form of food, medicine, clothing, and even some weapons. But sending my soldiers lives to a nation whom I am not clear whether they would be an enemy later or even an ally is another thing altogether, if I send my undead forces that could drastically leave my nation and its people vulnerable to possible attacks from those who seek my end. As for the Baharuth Empire not sending any response, I have to apologize to your nation for that. At the time we were still undergoing details of their vassalization and we focused our attentions to making sure both the Empire and my new founded nation will both benefit from such agreement, so I hope you can understand. Keep in mind that I have nothing personal against you or your nation. Believe it or not, I do feel sorry for them for having to endure such horrors while they simply tried to live peaceful lives… Very well, I shall keep your request in deep consideration and you'll have my answer later." Says Ainz.

"Thank you your majesty. We shall bring this good news to our queen and nation when we return home." Says a grateful Alex. Even if their request for military aid was not exactly answered or guaranteed, they remain glad that at the very least they will still receive aid in more practical forms, which is still a lot better than nothing.

"Now let us proceed to the Roble Holy Kingdom. King Caspond, please state your nations concerns. I would personally like to hear the situation of the Holy Kingdom after some time from the aftermath of that tragedy." Ainz said to King Caspond whom he and his fellow delegates appreciated the way the Sorcerer King used that explicitly remind them of the horrors from those times.

"Yes your majesty. You would be glad to know that the construction supplies and other aids you and your nation have provided has greatly speed up the constructions of homes and other important establishments. But sadly, it was not without some problems. I am ashamed to say this but I deem it best and first come from me than for you to hear from other sources. (The other delegates looked at Caspond) I have received reports of corruption from some noble lords and their associates. I have already made a secret investigation and what I found out was that these trouble makers were stealing from the supplies you've sent us and used it hasten the reconstruction of their homes and businesses and some have even sold their stolen loot at a high price to their contacts from the south. Initially after I have ordered for these people's arrests, my men only mostly found those homes deserted, we've tried looking for them but it seems they are no longer in the Northern half of the Roble Holy Kingdom. I ask your forgiveness and hope that you won't see these isolated incidents as the reflection of our nation. I am personally very grateful for the fact that you came in person to help us in our time of need, I assure you, your majesty that my people are indeed grateful and they know who was the one that helped them back then and even now." King Caspond made his report regarding the progress of his nation's restoration efforts.

"You are the King of the Roble Holy Kingdom. If you give an order to your southern nobles, shouldn't they be obeying you as their King? So why are these thieves not presented before me then?" Ainz asked King Caspond who only looked down with a pained expression.

"I already did issue an order regarding the capture of these men. But the nobles of the Southern Roble Holy Kingdom have declared their independence from us and there were reports of them making preparations for an invasion against the north. It seems other than them not believing the powers of the demon Jaldabaoth that have destroyed our nation, to many of them; they think that the stories of Jaldabaoth's powers were greatly exaggerated as an excuse for the northern people's failure to protect my sister and the public. From what I heard, there were also some believers of the old gods, mostly their priests that those who believed that you are a god should be massacred as they were accomplices of the same people that dared to steal from your generosity. I have already sent some soldiers and a few Paladins to keep guard at the borders and to keep an eye on any of the southern army's movements. But if I'm being honest here, even after almost three years from that event. We are still mainly rebuilding our lives slowly but carefully, and our military strength is still quite small due the excessive damages the people suffered, both physically and mentally. The followers of your sect have greatly helped in the restoration efforts but there are still a few, not all. Of the old church leaders that remain zealot and have been reported publicly antagonized the members of your sect in our kingdom." King Caspond explained, then; he continued.

"Your majesty, I know we owe you a debt we can never repay. I have been giving this thought in my mind for a few months now. I have done all I could to serve my people the best I could, but it doesn't seem to be anywhere near enough." Says King Caspond.

"Please, your highness. Don't say that. You survived an imprisonment and tortures that other definitely would not. And that is by your strong will alone. You lead your people with reason and compassion so please do not blame yourself." Gustave Montagnes interjected to comfort his master.

"I thank you Gustave. You and your Paladins have helped our people well. As for you Ms. Neia Baraja, you and your sect of followers and worshippers of his majesty have greatly helped the public in more ways than one. For that I am truly grateful. But I am just a man. I will die one day and when I do more troubles will come to our nation and I would rather have the next generation deal with the flaws of ours. And since these recent years have taught me to look to the future, I have decided here and now, witnessed by the leaders and representatives of other nations. I hereby formally and officially offer the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom as a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom and of course to our nation's savior and benefactor, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown! I made this decision not because I want to run from my responsibilities, but because it is my responsibility to ensure the Holy Kingdom's future be a good one. And from all I've seen and learned back then to now, nothing have assured me of that future than to be under the Sorcerer King's rule. Please accept my sincere offer you majesty." King Caspond said as he declared to offer his own nation as a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Not a single soul in that room was prepared for that to happen. Everyone was obviously shocked down to their core. The shock of this news even made the Platinum Dragon Lord lose control of his puppet armor for a split second. Team Blue Roses jaws dropped and their eyes almost popped out of their heads. Not surprising, that Cardinal Raymond nearly had a heart attack at King Caspond's declaration. While some of the priest and noble delegate members from the Theocracy soiled themselves without noticing it, only the enhanced senses of the members of the Black Scripture alerted them of their embarrassing condition and swiftly moved to secretly use some cleaning spell to keep anyone from becoming aware of such an embarrassing reaction, especially since they were at the presence of other international leaders. Jircniv was still surprised but not as much as the others. While King Rampossa quickly regained his composure. While Marquise Alex and some of his fellows just looked at King Caspond like they've seen ghost.

After a short while, many of the delegates thought for themselves as to why would King Caspond make such a move. But when the wisest among their respective groups gave it much analysis, it made sense considering the situation the Northern Holy Kingdom is and will be going through.

"I see. If you are sure that you wish to truly go through with your offer and have really thinked about it (King Caspond bowed down as a response) Then, I accept your offer. We will discuss the details at a later time. And now; it seems my forces might need to intervene after all. Let it be known that the name Ainz Ooal Gown will NOT suffer theft of any kind. If it's war they want, its war they shall have. But have no fear King Caspond for I have the perfect surprise for those fools. I will send aid after two weeks starting today, and other than that. Even though it's not officially documented yet, I will give your nation a fleet of heavy duty cargo trucks to carry new construction and relief supplies to your nation. Along with thirty adventurer teams from copper to mythril ranks. And a few other surprises." Ainz declared with a regal yet casual tone earning the other's reaction with nothing less of awe.

"And now that your nation is soon to become an official vassal to our nation. I will now announce that the 'Rail road' project will be extended to your country as well. Just like in the Dwarf Nation and the Baharuth Empire." Ainz added.

"I am very grateful indeed. Thank you your majesty! Now, should my time come. I can face my sister in the afterlife knowing I have secured the future of our nation and its people." King Caspond said emotionally. After that, he and the Holy Kingdom's delegate team sat down.

"For now. That should be fine, so please relax King Caspond and know that you will return to you nation with good news. I just want to remind you that there will surely be those that would disagree with your action. So if you need help in settling things peacefully, I can send a few servants of mine to maintain the peace and explain it to them." Ainz said to Caspond.

"Now let us move one to the Re-Estize Kingdom's delegation group. King Rampossa as I've said before. I will send aid especially food for your people along with the public's own donations. Is there anything else you have a concern with?" Ainz asked King Rampossa.

"I actually do your majesty. After seeing the many wonderful inventions featured in the exhibit earlier, I would like for our nations to have a trade deal that will benefit both sides. I would be a hypocrite if I were to talk about securing my people's needs, then keep the good stuff only for myself. No, and that is why I wish to make certain purchases of some of the inventions that can greatly help the general public." Says King Rampossa.

"Ah. That is very kind of you King Rampossa. For a king putting his own riches to good use to help his subjects is indeed one of the signs of a good king. Very well, we will have to set another schedule to discuss the trade deals in more details." Ainz replied.

"Oh. I almost forgot your majesty. There is still one more thing I have to ensure right now while I'm still alive." Rampossa spoke.

"And what would that be?" Ainz asked.

"We have talked about this a few days ago. But I fear my old age and declining health may become a reason for my plans for the future to fall apart. So while I still can. I King Rampossa-III of the Re-Estize Kingdom, too would declare that I officially and formally offer our nation and its territories and all within its borders to be a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom. I do this of my own free will and with the support of my most trusted advisors and in memory of our common friend the late Captain Warrior Gazef Stronoff. I say all this and made the decision after giving myself a lot of time to consider things through and I am sure I have made an informed decision." King Rampossa declared. And once again, another news bomb has been dropped in the meeting.

This time it was Cardinal Raymond himself who stained his pants and while no one noticed, he instantly used a cleaning spell to erase any evidence of his embarrassing reaction. While King Caspond and Emperor Jircniv who were sitting near King Rampossa stood up and shook King Rampossa's and King Caspond's hands respectively and smiled at the soon to be fellow vassal leaders.

The Dragon Lords were again shocked. And this time the platinum armor fell from its seat for about a second. While the Diamond Dragon Lord unconsciously uttered "What the fuck!? Is it shocking news day today?" The Diamond Dragon lord said as he looked at the Blue Sky Dragon Lord who's wide eyed expression was just frozen due to disbelief. And while the Dragon Lord's reactions were indeed rare to see. They all snapped out of their stunned expressions when a flash of light caught their eye. It was the Fire Dragon Lord who took a candid picture of his siblings in their shocked facial expressions and he struggled to keep his laughter down, much to the annoyance on his brothers. The other Argland delegates though shocked as well, still thought that the shocked faces of the mighty Dragon Lords were funny but they held it together and kept themselves from giving out any reaction that might earn the wrath of the Dragon Lords on them back at home.

"Oh ho ho. This is priceless I tell you. Now I have another reason to be thankful to the Sorcerer King for. This Camera device is really neat. Now all I have to do is keep this photo safe and have it framed and post in on my wall back home." The Fire Dragon Lord said in his mind as he looked at the printed photograph from his newly bought 'Polaroid camera' which he stored in his coat's pocket along with the new camera. Normally Tsar, the Platinum Dragon Lord would be beating his youngest brother for this kind of prank. But his shock at the news of not one but two different nations willingly offered their countries as vassals to an undead king was something that just blew his mind away for a few moments.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

(Author's Note: for those who are not aware yet. I've already posted the completed chapter 12)

**Chapter 13: Pioneer's Holiday, Part 2 of Day 2.**

After such offers of vassalization from both the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Roble Holy Kingdom albeit only the northern half of this nation, it still puts any nation not allied with the Sorcerer Kingdom in a bad position. The Cardinal of Earth: Raymond Zarg Lauransan was feeling his heart about to fail him. Due to the stress the potentials of such news brought him, he nearly fell from his seat and the Black Scripture members quickly assisted him back to his seat.

'What the hell is this world coming to?' Raymond thought to himself.

After hearing the heartfelt declaration of King Rampossa-III. Ainz extended his offered benefits to the Re-Estize Kingdom, like the railroad project and giving several cargo trucks and some utility devices like different food and drink storages and some FM radio units. While giving the Royal family a television unit and a media player including some movie and music discs but not as much as Jircniv got, also a huge viewing screen for a movie theatre; in which the delegates will be able to get an advanced screening two days from now (The Fire Dragon Lord looked at the Diamond Dragon Lord and gave him a two thumbs up sign and a toothy grin). In which the Re-Estize Kingdom delegates were very happy for the gifts they've been given other than the aids which were soon to arrive to their Kingdom in a couple of days. Then, after thanking King Rampossa and the other Re-Estize Kingdom delegates for their trust. Ainz turned his attention to the Argland Republic Council. He looked at the Dragon Lords, mainly at the Platinum Dragon Lord's armor and asked the only armoured member among the Dragon Lords.

"Thank you for having such faith and trust in me, enough to entrust me with your nation' well being and future. You will not regret your decision and I will make sure that your faiths are rewarded by securing your nations future, safety and prosperity along with ours. Now, let us go to our guests from the Argland Republic Council. Please allow me to ask my question first, specifically to the Platinum Dragon Lord. I'm sure you and the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy have heard about the world of 'Yggdrasil' one way or another. And I'm sure you have your questions about that world and those from it." Ainz's question got the Dragon Lords' attention specially the ones from the Slane Theocracy.

"Platinum Dragon Lord. About the floating castle that you are guarding now. I believe that was Eryuentiu? the former base of the Eight Greed Kings, but did you know what they call their strongest weapon? Or I guess you'd probably know it as a 'Guild weapon'?" Ainz asked, shocking the Platinum Dragon Lord to his very core. The Dragon Lord immediately got serious.

"Tell me if I'm wrong. But isn't the name of the Eight Greed Kings' Guild weapon 'Guilty Ordinance'?" Asked Ainz.

"WHAT?! HOW did you know that?! Are you one of them?!" The Platinum Dragon Lord asked loudly as if he was accusing Ainz. For all he knew, it was supposed to be only him, Rigrit, the Black Knight and their late leader who knew specific information about the Guild weapon.

"CALM DOWN. I am not one of them, but I have met them all before, a very long time ago back in the world of Yggdrasil and even some members of the Six Gods that the Slane Theocracy worships, three of them actually; Alah-Alaf, Legendaya and Surshana before he was a member of their group. (Raymond was stunned) Too bad, the other sixty three members of their guild have already left Yggdrasil before its last day. Since I've said that already, in truth you all should be thanking me and my comrades for forcing the other ninety two members of the group that those eight belong to. I mean the group called "Decadencia" isn't exactly known for being friendly and in the end, only eight of them remained. It's the same thing with the Six's main group, I recall their guild's name was "Kami no Gazo". After those two powerful groups joined other groups in a focused alliance with the goal of raiding Nazarick. My home and the home of my friends and their children and other creations. Despite being allies in a joined forces consisting of over 1500 strong that attempted raid our home, they still ultimately failed." Ainz said such facts that everyone that heard of it couldn't believe it.

"Wait. Your majesty, you just said that the group that the great six gods and the group that the eight greed kings have joined forces to invade your home of Nazarick and still failed?! Surely you must jest." The Diamond Dragon Lord said in disbelief.

"Lies! There's no way that the six gods would ever joined forces with the eight greed kings! The six saved humanity, while the eight nearly destroyed us all. Especially the dragon lords. Just because you have some new and impressive technologies doesn't mean we'd have to believe you or take this crazy story lying down!" Shouted the proxy representative of the Pontifex of the Theocracy.

"One. SIT DOWN! (Ainz said sternly, clearly not pleased with the jabbering of the Theocracy delegate. Sebas was about to move in but Ainz motioned for him to stay calm) Although, I respect the freedom of speech and expression, it does not mean I will let anyone speak to me with blatant disrespect. (Everyone tensed up in silence) Two. All I have told you just now are FACTS. I gain nothing by lying here. Three. The reason I'm telling you all this is to make you understand how serious I am in pursuing my goals of making this world into a 'Utopia' the perfect place to live in. I know that what I've just revealed is hard to take in, but the proof of what I'm saying, are you; yourselves. The Platinum Dragon Lord's armor is called "Visage of the slayer" An armor mainly meant for fighting multiple opponents, it was meant for those who played the role of a supporting warrior or a wild card for the warrior kind. It somehow excels in powerful targets like Dragons for example. It can deal multiple weapon based damages even if it's not actually worn by the owner, it can be controlled remotely as well as the twelve different weapons that it can summon and command. But ones it loses a weapon or if one of its weapons get destroyed, its powers and effectivity start to dwindle accordingly, until after a few hours once the weapons are remade by the armor. Tell me am I wrong in stating some of your armor's basic information?" Ainz said to the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"Yes. You are correct. But how did you know about that?" Asked the stunned Platinum Dragon Lord.

"I have already told you the answer to that. I did expect these kinds of reactions however. So if you won't believe me, I think you might listen to someone you could trust." Says Ainz as he gestured for the maid to bring his secret guest for this meeting.

Shortly after that, the maid returned with a former old woman. After seeing the new person to enter the room. Rigrit, Fluder, and even the Platinum Dragon Lord were all wide eyed at what they saw as they recognized the young woman in her prime, looking lively and beautiful as she did just like then during their times travelling together. Those who recognized her were puzzled as to why is she young again, or if it's even really her or someone else that looks like her.

"Chiron? Is that really you?" Rigrit asked amidst her astonishment.

"Hello Rigrit. Same to you Fluder and you as well Tsar. Yes, it is me. And yes, I am given my youth back by the Sorcerer King as a reward to spend the rest of my extended natural life with my family and future descendants." Chiron greeted her former comrades, even though Fluder left them early on as he was not welcomed in Eryuentiu back then, and Fluder has been bitter about it ever since.

"To everyone here. let me introduce you all to one of the few surviving members of the famous group of brave and exemplary individuals known to most people as the 'Thirteen Heroes' Lady Chiron Del Vhugattis. Lady Chiron I believe it's best if you would be able to tell everyone here the same things you've told me before." Ainz said to Chiron.

Chiron then proceeded to recount her tale about her being a member of the Thirteen Heroes, with the exception of her descendants carrying the blood of their leader Legolas Mac Guyver. She told them what their leader told her about him being proud of his cousin and their guild's achievement of defending against an invading force of over 1500 god-like individuals, albeit varying degrees of power and skills. Her testimony help proved Ainz's statements earlier.

"Excuse me Chiron. But I have to ask. How is it that you are young once again? It's as if you went back in time. You looked just how we remembered you back then." The Platinum Dragon Lord asked.

"It's all thanks to the Sorcerer King. He cast a spell that returned my youth. He did this as his way of thanking me for fulfilling our late leader's task that I promised to fulfil. Oh when I returned home and greeted my grandchild, he couldn't recognize me at all. It'll take some time for them but they'll get use to it." Chiron replied. And everyone was in awe of the possibilities of Ainz's magical prowess.

"I mean no offense Chiron, but I have to ask. What was leader's task that he only entrusted to you, and never told us? I think it's safe to say that anyone of the surviving members would do their best to ensure his last orders were fulfilled." Rigrit asked in a curious and serious tone.

"I understand why you want to ask me that. But I cannot answer that here, and not right now. Do what I asked you to do and I will answer that and other questions you might have. But not until then, I have my reasons for this, as a former team member and friend; I ask that you trust me on my reasons and as promised I'll tell you all about it when you've done what I asked of you. I suppose I can tell Fluder now, since he and the Empire are both trusted allies of his majesty." Chiron replied obviously referring to the deal she made with Rigrit. While Rigrit just sighed and frowned a bit realizing the irony between her current circumstance and Fluder's.

"So, if I were to help Rigrit in achieving this task you asked of her. Then we will get the answers we need?" The Platinum Dragon Lord asked.

"Yes Tsar. I promise to tell you the secret that our leader entrusted to me when all is done." Chiron kindly replied Tsar's query.

After the brief exchanges of small talk and questions between Chiron, Rigrit and the Platinum Dragon Lord. Ainz spoke to get the discussions back on track.

"As I was saying earlier. The Six Gods that the Slane Theocracy and the Eight Greed Kings respectively belonged to their groups or mostly known to Yggdrasil inhabitants as 'Guilds'. And many of these groups have large numbers of members and some have smaller numbers, it depends on what that specific group represents. Some just for fun, others for exploration, while others are there to band together and kill others and loot their victim's valuables nothing different than a group of common bandits. There are also those that grouped together because they need to join forces to reach higher heights of power and fame and other mundane reasons. It was this mentality that led to them joining forces to attack my home in thinking it would be more than enough. But my comrades and their children showed those fools why we are never a good idea to mess with.

Let me be clear here and now. I say these facts not to amaze, not to boast of my powers and that of my comrades'. I say this because I know that some of you, especially the Dragon Lords and the Theocracy leaders know that every few hundred years, inhabitants of Yggdrasil are somehow transported here. It may be good natured ones like my old friend's cousin, Legolas Mac Guyver or it could be those with hostile intentions. I don't need to tell anyone here what would happen if this world encounters an Evil individual or worse group of former Yggdrasil residents. Going back to why I invited you all here and showed you all these inventions and innovations. It's because this world has to grow, it has to be intelligent, disciplined and most importantly, compassionate about themselves, others around them and their own world. There are many worlds all throughout the cosmos, if this world stays the way it is and remained divided by religion, races and whatever reason there may be. And a hostile alien civilization or creature arrives with powers that can easily destroy any nation as it is now, tell me. With the way many nations are killing each other right now, or treating others badly because they are different from them. Do you really think any of you would stand a chance?" Ainz said and ended in a serious tone.

Then Ainz gave a warning to everyone in attendance that what he's about to reveal next can be very disturbing. So the delegates steeled themselves for what they might be informed of, and after that he proceeded to show them some images of some of the diabolically disgusting parasites from his original world and some clips from fiction resources to add impact as he explained the basics of biology and microbiology.

"These tiny creatures start their life small and are not easily detected by their victims. These are some of the reason for many diseases and in some cases even plagues and pestilence. And these ones can grow from the size of a young man's fist to a fully adult acid spitting parasite that can multiply by forcing their eggs inside the bodies of ANY living creature." Ainz said during his lecture on good and bad on micro organisms and parasites.

Many in the room shirked and cringed at the sight of most of the parasites and bacteria specially on what these microscopic creatures can do as images of different people with different diseases resulting from bacterial and viral infections were shown. Many, especially the female members of audience wanted to vomit, Renner and Lakyus in particular. While Leinas and a Theocracy priestess fainted and were taken to the clinic room nearby. Whatever bravery the men were able to steel themselves with, were almost gone by the time Ainz showed them some images and scenes of a Xenomorph's life cycle. Ainz know it was just fiction but the temptation of having fun at the reactions of the delegates was too much to pass up. The scene (from Aliens Vs Predator, the specific scene here was in the flashback scene of ancient tribes making human sacrifices) where a "chest buster" popped out from an unsuspecting victim was too much for some to bear. Nimble immediately puked out his lunch which started a chain reaction with the other delegates. While Chiron and Rigrit were both disgusted and horrified, the Dragon Lords just looked at the creatures with hate and disgust. At the same time that happened, Raymond puked as well. Seeing the reactions of the delegates, Ainz stopped the images and cast a 'cleaning' spell in the room to have everything cleaned up instantly. He apologized to the audience for showing them this, and said that he needed them to understand that ignorance about these things can lead to bigger problems. Ainz was sincere in his apology but undeniably in his mind, Suzuki Satoru was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. It was all thanks to his emotional inhibitor that his skeletal body did not give any reactions.

"I think I understand what you're saying your majesty. And you are sure that even in this world, in our world, there are native micro beings similar to these that can cause illnesses and other disasters.?" The Platinum Dragon Lord asked Ainz. And Ainz nodded as his reply.

"I should also tell you that some diseases are also spread sexually. And that goes for all living creatures. If one male has numerous sexual partners and vice versa. There is a chance that one can have a sexually transmitted disease, the higher the number of partners, the higher the chances of getting a disease; it's even worse for those that do not regularly maintain personal hygiene." Ainz continued with the lecture, showing images of people with their bodies deformed and nearly consumed by an STD especially the picture of an infected female's 'v' part and an infected male's 'dong'.

Immediately, most of the men; including Jircniv and Baziwood looked down at theirs and felt sick for a second, they immediately calmed down because they know their wives are clean women. The other men however have pale faces, mostly the soldiers and military officials among the delegates. Ainz chose to ignore the slight reactions and went on with his lecture. And shortly after the topic of Biology and diseases, Ainz moved on to the topic of food and other topics related to it. Like food preservation, types of cooking, food storage and delivery, packaging all the way to agriculture where he showed them what the tractors are for and how it can increase productivity in food production and farming in general. He even went on to the topic of maintaining a clean place and how to properly dispose of different kinds of garbage, also about recycling and sorting the garbage out from the ones that can be recycled to the ones that would soil and rot, which they can use as fertilizer especially the wastes collected from the soon to be implemented toilet and plumbing system going to his proposed waste treatment facility that collects and uses the wastes as fertilizers for farms.

Ainz went on to other topics regarding engineering, transportation, entertainment, business and even some proposed laws meant to ensure that corruptions would be minimized if not erased outright and many more. The leaders of different nations discussed among themselves and agreed with the proposed ideas and they were now having a more detailed picture in their minds of the wonderful world that the Sorcerer King was trying to create. Anyone with enough intelligence knew that cooperating and allying themselves with the Sorcerer Kingdom would be very beneficial to their nation. The protection that they could share and the better life all of them could have was no doubt, a good incentive in on itself. When they were shown the video of the bullet train running on the magnetic rails going in and out of tunnels from E-Rantel to Carne Village then to the Dwarf Nation passing underneath the foot of the Azerlisia Mountains on its way. The speed of the bullet train and the numbers of cargo and passengers it can carry was something that they find quite unbelievable, but astonishing as well.

The Argland council talked among themselves again, same as the other delegates. Then after their small discussions the Platinum Dragon Lord stood up first, followed shortly by the rest of the Argland Council's delegation team members.

"Your majesty. I and the rest of the delegation team from the Argland Republic Council have come to a conclusion. We accept and support your proposed laws and are now formally and officially declaring our Nation as an ally and friend of the Sorcerer Kingdom. We understand that we should set another schedule to talk about the details before anything can be finalized and declared to the public. Also we wish to enjoy what our new ally nation can offer so that we may tell our people about it when we return home. And we hope you can endorse our invitation to the citizens of your nation to come and visit ours so that through cultural exchanges, both our nation can understand one another better and make life worth living for our respective peoples." The Platinum Dragon Lord said in behalf of his brethren Dragon Lords and fellow council members. He and the Blue Sky Dragon Lord were the ones who were most pleased with the recent developments, that they gave their approval to being an ally quickly.

Though still on his guard, the Platinum Dragon Lord was convinced that he can trust the Sorcerer King's intentions of peace and unity with his neighbouring countries. The fact that two nations just declared their offer of vassalization to the Sorcerer King and the fact that all he said earlier about defeating individuals who are gods or powerful enough to thought of as gods had him thinking that being an ally would be in their best interest. Even if deep inside, Tsar could never fully trust a PLAYER; save perhaps their leader Legolas Mac Guyver. Chiron's testimony on the connection of the Sorcerer King, specifically; one of Ainz's comrades was a close relative of their leader and one their leader held in high regards, made Tsar lower his guard a bit as he saw no real downside to the being an ally and friend to a fellow powerful nation. The fact that all these events that transpired in the last hour would make the high officials of the Slane Theocracy tear their hairs from their heads in sheer frustration and anger at all of these developments, was a big bonus for him as he truly despise the cardinals and their zealous nation. After his formal declaration of alliance, he and the rest of their delegations bowed down in respect and sat down.

With the short lectures and international discussions done with almost all of the other nations. There was only one nation left that Ainz had to talk to now, the Slane Theocracy. As Ainz turned his gaze to Cardinal Raymond, the cardinal's face look worried. He felt his surroundings gone cold and blurry, that he started to take in slow deep breathes.

"And now we turn to the delegation team from the Slane Theocracy. I'm guessing that you; Cardinal Raymond Zarg Lauransan would be the highest ranking official among your fellow delegates that came here?" Ainz asked the nervously sweating cardinal. Raymond was steeling himself to answer properly as he suspected that the Sorcerer King knew of the futile attempts of the spies and soldiers sent by the rogue priests and some local church officials.

"You are correct your majesty. In behalf of the Nation of the Slane Theocracy, I thank you for inviting us and hosting us in this special event." Raymond answered with a calm voice, showing his experience as a former third seat in the Black Scripture was something that helped him regain his composure rather quickly.

"Hmm. It's funny you say that. You see, when I invited the Slane Theocracy to have their leaders of their appointed representatives come to my nation. It was a genuine and sincere invitation for peace and harmony between our nations regardless of differences in religious beliefs, I am aware of your nations stance on demihumans and heteromorphic beings, especially about the undead such as myself. I have come to see you are a reasonable man, a pragmatist as they say in the old world. Then can you explain to me why is it that our security personnels and some adventurer teams that were assigned on security duty two days ago caught some members of your delegation team along with some local church officials from the church of the six, trying to steal from the Adventurers Guild's training dungeon. Namely the atmospheric and weather control device and some of the rune crafted armors and weapons. As well as some of the radio units and some of the inventions I have already introduced to the public long ago, those were stolen from the resident's homes?" Ainz asked his query, basically dropping a bomb on the delegation team from the Slane Theocracy. Raymond's sweating worsened as he felt his life about to be extinguished in front of the other nations leaders and representatives.

"I, I can explain that your majesty. Please forgive me and my nation. I was only recently aware of this happenings, I can assure you I gave no command to do such things your majesty!" Cardinal Raymond pleaded on his knees as he bowed down to show his sincerity in his apologies.

"Oh, I know you didn't give the order to do so. But the fact remains that crimes were still committed and whether they be by rogue elements from your nation or not, whether they were successful or not, the truth is that they did tried to steal from me and my people. And that is a grave offense in my book." Ainz said in regal stern voice. That spread fear for Theocracy delegates. Most of the other delegations were shocked at what they've heard some even showing expressions of disappointment and hate while some were just simply surprised that it happened at all. But the Argland Council, especially the Dragon Lords present were looking not just with hate but with excitement as they were waiting to see how the Sorcerer King will dispose of their long hated enemies.

"This is not how the first official dialogue between my nation and yours should be. I already told you that I wanted peace and to help protect this world from both internal and external forces that bring harm to it. I would have let it pass if all that was done was your side simply disagreeing with me. But the implications and potential dangers resulting from these culprits' deeds was something your fellow leaders in the Theocracy never even gave a minute to think about. Do they really think that the inventions I offered to my people don't have any security measures? Fools. All of these items are enchanted so that if they are stolen in any way, we can track them down or use a magic spell to destroy the items so that no one can copy them." Says Ainz. Who got some nods of approval from the audience.

"True that what my countrymen had done is wrong and shameful, and WE ARE ashamed of it and for it! But PLEASE don't judge all of us from the sins of a few unenlightened fools. We beseech you please! Grant us mercy. Give us a chance to atone for these crimes; my only wish is to ensure the safety and prosperity of our people and that of humanity Sorcerer King." Cardinal Raymond pleaded.

"Fear not for I am not going to destroy your nation because of a few fools sins. But I demand justice and as well as insurance that these kind of events will not happen in the future. I want the heads of all those involved in this crime and that includes Cardinal Dominic Ihre Partouche, and Ginedine Delan Guelfi and Yvon Jasna Dracrowa. The local church of the six gods' officials that were involved with this will be put to trial including your fellow delegates that are guilty namely, the priest Aklamar and company. I will show the whole trial to the public via the public screens, so that all will know we are fair and just. And anyone who thinks we are wrong, are free to present their evidence against us. I've already foreseen your nation's future fate of self inflicted demise and implosion. And since by then; the surrounding nations will no longer be trading with yours, you will know how others felt when your nation left them to die. And soon, the world will know of the truth about your nation's hypocrisy amongst other sins and they will be eventually forgotten in the pages of history, just like what you did to those whom your ancestors conspired to remove from the history books just because they are not humans, and your nation stole the accolades and proper respect that was meant for those honourable individuals. 'Karma's a Bitch' a saying from the old world meaning that the bad thing you've done will haunt you in the end."Ainz said to the Theocracy delegation team. And the recent events had somehow convinced Cardinal Raymond, Captain Sylvan, and some members of the black scripture that the Sorcerer King can peer into the future.

And his words that hinted about what the theocracy did to the Draconic Kingdom were not lost on the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom. They were always bitter by the fact that they know the Theocracy could have helped saved a lot of lives from the beastmen invaders long ago had they sent the Black Scripture then, but they didn't and instead only sent a meagre force to aid them, even if those were former Scripture members. Marquise Alex made a mental note to make sure their queen includes this thought in her considerations for the future and to convince her not to make any trade with the Theocracy any further. While Tsar, Rigrit and Chiron looked at the prostrating cardinal with contempt for they still remembered vividly well the day their old team went to the Theocracy to ask for help or any form of support, but all they got were excuses and mostly mocked for teaming up with non humans just to fight the Evil Deities way back then, resulting in the unnecessary deaths of many of their supporters, loved ones and team members. Chiron's bitterness was well written on her face's expression.

"Those are my terms. Bring me the heads of those cardinals and everyone involved and your nation shall be spared from an economic downfall that will eventually lead to your nation's demise, OR you will stop the practice of Slavery. A disgusting practice that I personally loathe. Adding to that, you must set all of the slaves in your country free, alive and unharmed. And I will consider this matter settled. A pretty fair deal don't you think so everyone. (Everyone agreed, specially the Argland representatives) I have no need for your coin, nor your words. They hold no value to me, especially after what happened. But I'm still kind enough to ask only for a small task as compensation for these crimes done in the abuse of our kindness and our hospitality.

Meanwhile, back inside Nazarick. Demiurge, Aura, Mare, Cocytus and Pandora's Actor were watching everything that was happening in the meeting in E-Rantel, and Demiurge was smiling from ear to ear as he gave an evil maniacal laughter echoing the entire room, it's like; if the genius of what transpired in the meeting just now was so incredible that the demon felt his mind was blown away by it that it felt like he just came. While Pandora's Actor was giving out a typical insane Nazi laughter as he witnessed just how his creator Ainz got two new other nations to become his new vassals and a potential third one, also having secured an alliance with another powerful nation by the new world's standards. As well as putting the Theocracy into a corner they can't get out from, in short; the Slane Theocracy is figuratively sodomized.

The other Guardians watching the same thing happened had an inkling as to what have happened but could not truly understand why those two were laughing like maniacs. So they asked Demiurge.

"E, Ex, Excuse me Demiurge, but why are you and Pandora's Actor laughing like that?" Mare asked the cunning demon. Demiurge then calmed down and regained his composure, then proceeds to answer Mare's inquiry.

"Ah, you see Mare. Not only has Lord Ainz's Plans and vision for the future managed to convince two other nations into our master's growing empire; albeit we did have inside agents working to smooth things out, but he did it a lot quicker than my own calculations. He even got the Argland Republic Council to be allies. But they'll be vassals sooner or later, and to add the icing on the cake; the Theocracy fell for Ainz-sama's trap. They couldn't help themselves from trying to steal the inventions our generous lord has shared with his people, if I'm to guess why they did it. Probably to try and learn to make them on their own. Hah! Idiots all of them." Demiurge passionately and carefully explained, followed by a spine shilling chuckle. The others inside the room went "Ooh", "As expected of our Master" and so on.

"But, how long would it have taken for the other nations in your own calculations?" Aura asked. In which Demiurge held his chin with one hand and that hand was supported by the other arm folded.

"Hmm… by my calculations, the Roble Holy Kingdom would be ours a year from now. While the Re-Estize Kingdom would most likely take about two years from now." Demiurge replied. Then he noticed Shalltear looking intently at the Captain of the Black Scripture.

"Shalltear. You seem very interested in that fellow. May I know why?" Demiurge asked.

"It's just that he looks familiar somehow. I don't even know why, it's not like I've been outside Nazarick lately you know." Shalltear answered the demon's query.

"Do you think he might be one of those that used a World Item on you and forced you to fight Lord Ainz?" Cocytus chimed in sparking a rage inside of Shalltear.

"It's possible. After all, the Slane Theocracy was one of the strongest nations within the continent; so the chances of them possessing such an item are very high indeed. But until Lord Ainz gives us the command to destroy them, we will make no such move. Is that understood Shalltear?" Demiurge said to Shalltear after answering Cocytus's inquiry.

"Yes I understand what you mean. Of course I won't go against Ainz-sama's commands. But if they ARE the ones who made me do THAT, then I will be begging Ainz-sama to let me have my revenge on them." Shalltear said in a matter of fact tone.

"We all feel the same way as you do Shalltear. I doubt anyone here wouldn't want to annihilate those fools who caused Lord Ainz to fight and kill one of his dear friends' creations." Aura said in sympathy.

After some minor talks, they went back to watching Ainz make his move towards his "10,000 year plan". While at that exact time, Suzuki Satoru; the human soul inside the Skeletal Overlord just Sneezed, even though the skeletal body made no reaction, he still found it strange that his human self mentally reacted like that. Ainz just shrugged the strange occurrence just now and put his focus back on dealing with the red-handedly caught operatives of the Slane Theocracy.

A few moments ago. Back in the Blessed Hotel's reserved rooms for the Slane Theocracy delegates.

The rest of the members of the Black Scripture, along with some of the accompanying soldiers and guards were surprised that a knock was heard on their door. When one of them opened it, they saw Ainzach Pluton together with his friend Theo Rakeshir joined by Nabe and other Adamantite Ranked Adventurer teams not to mention eight Death Knights and Eight Elder Liches as initial enforcers and back-up. They were all surprised to say the least. Even more so were the people chained and guarded behind them; which they recognized as members of the Wind Flower Scripture and the others with them, they suspect were probably the local church officials and their agents.

Aklamar who had taken his meal earlier was now about to release them through his bowels due to his fear that their operations had indeed failed and now he remembered Raymond's words of what the Cardinal of Earth feared for them all should their rogue units were discovered or worse caught. But now he was sure he had doomed all these men and without anything to show for all of their boastings the night before. When Ainzach held up and showed them the signed Warrant and explained that it was an official warrant, a decree for their arrests, the Black Scripture members stood between the adventurers who moved in to take custody of Aklamar and his accomplices. Ainzach spoke to one of the Scripture Members that their Cardinal Raymond has been informed of the crimes committed by the suspects. But the acting leader of the remaining Scriptures who were ordered by the Cardinal to guard the culprits and ensure they would not escape or try anything. Spoke to the arresting group.

"I apologize for this inconvenience. But I have been ordered by Cardinal Raymond to keep watch over these men to ensure that they will be punished upon returning to our Home country. So if they are to be taken by anyone, we are to prevent that to ensure they get a fair trial." Says the Black Scripture's acting leader.

"What?! Do you insects really know what you're saying?" Nabe said, obviously annoyed at the theocracy guard's reaction. And her words just angered the Scripture Members.

"Like it or not. Your compatriots here (pointing to the local priests and the Wind Flower Scriptures) were caught red handed; in the act of trying to steal several important items from our nation. They've been interrogated already and they have all confessed that they were contacted and ordered by the one known as Aklamar, along with his allies. They claimed that the orders were from three of your Cardinals who are not here now. If you continue to resist or to stop us from taking these culprits into our custody. Then we might be forced to use our full force if we have to, but I'd rather not. So please step aside and don't make things more difficult for your nation. I'll tell you what. Why don't we all go to the meeting right now and we bring them along with us there? This way you can speak with your cardinal to smooth things out and we can avoid a needless slaughter. What say you?" Ainzach said as he offered a small compromise. In truth, the 'compromise' offered was personally instructed to him by Ainz as they talked about how to deal with the situation earlier before the international delegates arrived for their scheduled meeting.

After a short ride in the Bus. They all reached the Central Government Building, and they all went to the throne room where Ainz was just telling Raymond his demand and alternate option to peacefully deal with the situation. Ainzach knocked softly on the door, then the maid peeked outside to know who knocked and to know why they did, so Ainzach told the maid of the situation and the maid passed it along to Sebas who then whispered to Ainz.

Ainz instructed the maid to let them all in, and they did. And upon seeing who were the ones that entered the door; Raymond's face was now getting red as he saw a defiant look in Aklamar's face.

"How dare you look so smug?!" Raymond screamed at the foolish priest, who thought his gods would get him out of this mess. But his smirk vanished, the moment Raymond's fist connected with his jaw, dislocating it on the spot. The others who were watching silently got slightly surprised then shrugged off the event since they get why the cardinal would be reacting like that.

"You Fools! You DAMNED us all! I explicitly told you to behave in your best behaviour since we come here as honourable guests and that we also represented our faith AND our nation! But you idiots and your dumb ass heads. You made us to be the honorless and pathetic in front of the world! Because of you worthless overgrown scrotums! Our nation may now be extinct!" Raymond ranted with rage as he lost his calm and collected demeanour as he was beating the living crap out of Aklamar and the other suspects. His speed in charging them from his seat, and the strength of his hits proved he earned his position as the 3rd seat of the Black Scripture during his time.

It was clear that the cardinal was simply being honest with himself by showing his emotions. Sylvan quickly moved in and ordered his group and the Theocracy soldiers to keep watch over the prisoners and check on them as he and the Black Scripture members carefully separated Raymond to prevent him from outright killing Aklamar right there. Shortly after calming down and realizing his mistake, Cardinal Raymond apologized to Ainz and the other delegates for his rash display. Ainzach then explained to Ainz what happened when they tried to arrest Aklamar. Ainz then commended Ainzach for his handling of the situation that avoided needless slaughter on their end.

"Now, where were we? Oh right, the terms of my demands remain the same Cardinal Raymond. Kill those three who gave the orders to do this crime against my nation. Or set all of the slaves in your country free. The choice is yours of course, as for my end? Well, I can go to war. I can literally isolate your nation from all sides, and of not one of those terms are met. Then I can always show your nation why your very own gods failed to do the task they set out together with numerous others." Ainz said in a serious and cryptic tone.

"I understand your majesty." Cardinal Raymond replied.

"Don't worry Cardinal Raymond. When your people have learned to treat others as equals, then and only then they can enjoy the future of my vision for this world. And I assure you, you will be thankful for it." Ainz said to Raymond, who kept those words in his memory as Ainz dismissed the meeting shortly after where the Slane Theocracy delegates left to return to their hotel rooms, minus the culprits, namely Aklamar, who along with the other criminals were now sent to the black capsule for starting punishment before their public trial. Among those who left the meeting were the Argland Republic Council delegates who are jubilant since their nation can only benefit from being allied with the Sorcerer Kingdom. And as long as they can maintain a respectful and friendly relation with their new ally, they have nothing to worry about.

Other than those two nations. Everyone else stayed in the meeting room, discussing other things to better plan out how they should go about things to make things official on their nation's end upon becoming vassals, as well as some procedures should the expected defiance from nobles mostly.

Ainz suggested that everyone should take a break for an hour then reconvene in the throne room to continue their talks. During the break, Ainz went back to Nazarick to consult with the guardians especially Demiurge and Albedo. Then after one hour, Ainz and the others resumed the meeting and there, Ainz announced that he will provide military aid to the Draconic Kingdom in exchange for ownership of large areas of land, mostly of which are the ones setting as boundaries between the Draconic Kingdom and the Beastman Nation. From there, going all the way to the coastlines going towards the ocean. Essentially, the land that Ainz have chosen would make it a buffer territory between two opposing nations and giving the Sorcerer Kingdom access to the open seas, flanking the Slane Theocracy from opposing sides should it come to war.

Back at Nazarick.

Pandora's Actor was in the fourth floor standing on top of Gargantua, commanding the giant golem as Gargantua lifted the four Submarine units one by one, carrying them over towards the large opened 'gate' leading to the sea not too far from the Draconic Kingdom, while the other two were transported to another part of the sea. This time not too far away from the South Roble Holy Kingdom. After Gargantua lifted and placed the units passed the 'gate' to safely be put on the sea. Pandora's Actor thanked the giant guardian and teleported to the first floor, there sent a message contacting the different captains of each Submarine unit via a radio communication device.

"This is Pandora's Actor. Come in Submarine Unit 1, Zaryusu can you hear me?" Pandora's Actor asked for confirmation.

"This is Zaryusu Shasha. I can hear you loud and clear Lord Pandora's Actor." The lizardman replied.

"Good. We have now confirmed that the communication device is properly working. For now your orders are to keep the unit submerged and observe for any problem, be it the structure's toughness or any of the instruments if they are indeed working properly. Should there be an emergency, just use the message and teleportation scrolls if necessary. Also, you are to make a map and if possible and make a detailed description of everything you can observe when you are submerged in the ocean. It maybe the terrain, the aquatic life forms from the deep, plant life, anything that might be important. Do you understand?"Pandora's Actor asked.

"Yes my lord we shall do our best." Zaryusu replied.

After that Pandora's Actor repeated the same dialogue with the captains of the other units. Namely: Shasuryu Shasha on the 2nd unit, Bernie Slanders on the 3rd unit, and Shizu and Entoma on the 4th unit. All of them made the same confirmations and then proceeded to make their deep sea explorations and preparations to attack the beastmen nation and the southern holy kingdom.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 14: Pioneer's Holiday, Day 3.**

The afternoon later that day was interesting to say the least. The Argland council gathered around a large table set by the staff as per their request. They talked lively, joyfully, and enjoyed the food and drinks they were having. The Blue Sky Dragon Lord ordered the Beef Teriyaki Fried Noodles he heard from the Fire Dragon Lord, he twirled and mixed the noodles with the sauce and after taking a forkful of it; his eyes glowed and widened.

"Oh! That hits the spot all right!" The Blue Sky Dragon Lord exclaimed. Surprising some of the other council members.

"This flavor, this taste, I've never had anything like this before. I tell you guys. If we have this readily available in our country we'd make a profit!" Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

"Then perhaps, we should try that business franchise that the Sorcerer King said. We legally and easily get the ingredients from good sources and we are partial owners of the noodles business. I mean back at home, it takes nearly an hour of waiting for us to eat some quality meals right? But with the new cooking techniques and other useful items that we'll be able to purchase here and bring back to our home country, we can set things up in a way that our people will like. Plus, these new cuisines will surely be a success." The Diamond Dragon Lord said. A comment they all agreed on.

This jovial conversation went on, till they decided to relax and eventually sleep later that evening. While on the other side of this happy picture, a lone Cardinal was clearly depressed as he was contemplating how to proceed after what had happened. He knows that if he; at the very least did not inform the ruling council of the Slane Theocracy about all that have transpired during their stay in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Even more depressing for him was the fact that he was given a choice that will fracture his home nation whichever one they choose to go with. Deep inside, he was personally leaning towards beheading Dominic as he was a thousand percent sure that it was him who convinced the other two in the first place. And speaking of the other two cardinals, he felt bad about having to condemn two of his fellow cardinals to death. Namely, Yvon and Ginedine; the latter who was his mentor when he was much younger. He knows that they must've felt it was the right thing to do, but ordering something like this just doesn't seem like them.

"Well. It doesn't matter now how or why they did it, all that matters is to convince the council to release the slaves. That's the only option I see that lets us live and possibly survive this in one piece." Raymond said to himself as he looked at the written copy of the Sorcerer King's demands. After that, he sighed, closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

All this time, while the Argland Council revelled in their expected prosperity. And the Slane Theocracy wallowed in depression about their country's current predicament. Back in the central building, the two countries that offered to be vassals kindly requested that they set the schedule for discussing the finer details of the vassalization process the day before the last day of the Pioneer's Holiday. During their short extended meeting, Ainz gave the Draconic Kingdom's delegates a written copy of his price for sending military aid; which was to allow his nation to own the small but long line of land from the coastline, all the way to the boundary line between the Draconic Kingdom and the Beast men nations.

Later that evening. Ainz consulted with Demiurge and Albedo about drafting the terms including the rules and benefits for the two nations that will be undergoing the vassalization process soon. Ainz instructed them to ensure that there will be environmental preservation laws, as well as requiring the citizens to attend a public school for basic and advanced education

The next morning, on the Third day of the Pioneer's Holiday.

The next day, early morning. Ainz invited the international delegates to the Central Building including Cardinal Raymond, Sylvan and another delegate member that Raymond deemed truly trust worthy. After all of the delegates arrived in the central building. Sebas went to meet them and guided them once again into the throne room where Ainz was waiting. After ensuring that all of the invited guests were inside Ainz opened a [Gate] which gathered mixed reactions.

"Good morning to everyone. I invited you all here to show you a peek at how we make these inventions especially the vehicles we've shown you all before, also to prove to you how we make them without damaging the natural balance and preserving natural resources in the process. Also to share with you all a future project; that will benefit everyone in this world, as well as help expand all knowledge to un known heights." Ainz said to the delegates. Then silently cast a [Gate] spell creating a large hole in reality. The Platinum Dragon Lord got curious and asked.

"What is that?" Asked the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"Oh, this is a [Gate], just a ninth tier spell that allows its caster to go through an entirely different location regardless of distance. It's essentially a hole in time and space allowing me to go practically where I want to anytime, anywhere. We will be going through this portal to the place where you will witness something special." Ainz answered in a casual way. His casual tone, basically shrugging the fact that he just effortlessly used a ninth tier spell awed almost everyone, the exception being Jircniv since he was used to it by this time.

After that, Ainz proceeded to enter the portal in space. The others being a bit hesitant still walked through it after Jircniv and the Baharuth Empire delegates followed after Ainz. After passing through the [Gate] they were shown into a massive area with steel pillars showing multiple floors with different types of activities being done in said floors by mostly dwarfs also by some huge metal arms and they also noticed the seemingly moving floors and moving stairs, as well as some large elevators. King Rampossa was in awe at what he saw, he felt so small that he thought himself to be in the land of giants. While the Platinum Dragon Lord and the rest of his companions have similar inkling thoughts of being inside the belly of a very large creature, Jircniv was amazed, as was the rest of the Baharuth Empire delegates. Neia's eyes were scanning her surroundings and she was clearly getting giddy from her curiosity of the entirely new world she just entered. While the Draconic Kingdom delegation were no different from the others, some of the accompanying minor nobles were looking up all around them.

"Your majesty. If you don't mind me asking. What is this place?" Princess Renner asked with an innocent curious tone.

"This is our Nation's 'mass manufacturing center' the place where most of the inventions you've seen in the exhibit are from. Here, we make just about every new invention made from renewable sources. For example; the tires used in the cars are actually made from plants locally grown in a nearby farm. After the needed parts of that plant are carefully removed to undergo processing for it to be useful to us, the seeds are collected and planted for a continued supply and in the process, we create different kinds of decent livelihood for every citizen of this nation; thus eliminating most reasons for anyone having to resort to crime just to survive and get by. I shall explain more as we go along." Ainz explained.

Those who heard his explanation, especially the likes of Jircniv, Renner, Marquise Raeven and the like quickly understood what Ainz was saying. And they were amazed at the genius of setting up an all new economy by providing new goods and jobs to people at the same time, and since the people will have a decent source of income and thus a sense of relative safety that means the public have money to spend on things other than just needs and thus making the flow of money and resources go into a cycle helping the Sorcerer Kingdom into becoming a self sustaining nation in just about all terms.

"Ah, uhm, your majesty can I ask what are those moving floors? And what are they for?" Neia Baraja asked about the conveyer belt moving along the assembly line.

"Of course. Those aren't moving floors but rather moving belts carrying needed parts for a faster assembly of different products. It's what is simply referred to as an 'assembly line'. Instead of a single individual worker; let's say a rune smith, instead of one rune smith spending all his time making an entire limousine. It will take him months to complete a single unit and that's without the luxury details. But if he was to do a single function and that line moved along, that single unit can be completed in a matter of hours depending on the skills of the ones working. Go ahead take a look for yourself." Ainz said as he gestured for the delegates to observe the production floor's assembly line.

Jircniv paid attention to the flow of the workforce. He noticed that the flow of work was indeed steady and the rune smiths are not tired like a normal worker would probably be, he suspected that it was due to their skill levels as well as the production line just being continuous. King Rampossa looked at the wide –eyed Marquise Raeven and asked what the Marquise thinks of all this new method of production.

"Raeven. Tell me what do you think of this 'Assembly line' method of production?" King Rampossa asked.

"Your highness. I think this concept can be applied to a lot of things and can potentially increase our own workforce's productivity and quality rate. It can be applied to making weapons, basic needs like utensils, farm tools, even furniture and so on. Personally, I'm more convinced now that your decision for vassalization is one that helps to ensure the Kingdom's future. I guess back home, the real threat to the Kingdom's future and safety would come from those that will not support us. I think the public will be on our side in time, but the nobles will be hard to deal with without using force." Marquise Raeven answered. And King Rampossa agreed with Raeven's answer.

Cardinal Raymond observed as well and he was in awe at the idea that having a united and disciplined working environment could make such a big difference in efficiency and quality of the product (maybe except the dancing part). He thought that if such a method was applied to making weapons, the Theocracy could kiss their pride goodbye. Especially when he factored in the fact that his home nation made a LOT of enemies throughout the continent all those years ago, and if the alliance of the Argland Republic and the Sorcerer Kingdom and its vassal nations were to turn their wrath towards his country it would be certain that they would lose. And that's just in a conventional war with living opponents, so when he imagined the terrible power of the Sorcerer King and its subordinates joining the battle, he made a mental note of explaining his current thoughts and reasons and convince the remaining Scriptures to support his idea of assassinating those who would oppose his voice on the releasing of the slaves from their country, coincidentally; this might also include killing some of his fellow Cardinals and other council members. And if he can't convince them, he'll have to live with the fact that he would be responsible for killing some of his old friends. In truth, he was personally alright with killing Cardinal Dominic for all the shit he would have to go through due to the actions of an emotionally charged idiot. As for the others, he really would prefer it doesn't get to that.

"Excuse me your majesty. But may I ask why many of them seemed to be smiling and maybe even… dancing?" The Diamond Dragon Lord asked Ainz.

"Oh that? That's because they are listening to their favorite music as they do their work. Do you see those objects covering their ears?" Ainz asked and the Dragon Lord answered yes. "Those are called 'Head Sets' they are connected to a portable version of our 'Music Player™' that uses the same flat disc item, allowing them to listen to music without disturbing other people. The ones they're wearing are advanced version that the user can adjust the noise control. It's a feature where you can control the amount of sound coming from outside the Head sets, this way you can listen to music in private and others can still call upon you if they want or need to. As far as the dancing goes, well… that's just their own reaction to the music they're listening to." Ainz explained.

"What you've seen on the production floor so far are the ones making basic items, as you can see most of these are cooking and dining utensils and tools, farm equipments, food preserver boxes, radio units, bicycles and wheelchairs and hospital beds, among other things. Please follow me as we will now go to the public and private transportation vehicles production area." Ainz added as he once again, led the group inside a different elevator unit and they went into a lower level. After arriving at the new production floor, the delegates saw a busy and fully focused production floor. Completely the opposite of the previous ones; here they see many dwarves working on making different parts of the cars and how the workers assemble a car as it goes through the conveyer belt looking more like a car as the process nears its completion.

At the end of the production line, one of the newly finished cars was picked up by a large metal arm and placed it in a separated conveyer belt leading it to another room. Here, Ainz gestured for his guests to follow him to the same room where one of the newly made cars was put into. Upon arriving a dwarf greeted them and handed safety goggles and hard hats to everyone, except the Platinum Dragon Lord (The remote controlled armor) and the armored personal bodyguards of the VIP's. Shortly after, they were also gestured to take their respective seats on a secured and reserved area for them to witness the safety and quality testing area. Here, Gondo Firebeard arrived and formally introduced himself after greeting and welcoming Ainz and his guests; then he explained what they were about to do and why they need to do it.

"Here we do many kinds of tests to ensure the quality and more importantly, the safety of the vehicles we make here in the 'Giga Factory'. Basically, we put the different car models into simulations of possible accidents and other scenarios that a single unit might face out there in the real world; in addition to that, we do this so that we can learn of any potential flaws in the design even more so to make improvements to the existing design and apply it to the next batch. Please look at the basic unit we are going to put through some of the basic and advanced tests. Please keep in mind that for every type of car model we test, we have several identical units as well so that we can perform different tests on a specific model type and record the results" Gondo explained as he pointed out the small yellow car placed on a crash test area, and then the delegates were shocked as they saw the newly made taxi unit got pulled towards a makeshift metal wall with such speed and have the front of the car slightly crumpled. After that specific test, Gondo approached the tested car, inspected the damaged area, then opened the driver's door and inspected the mannequin in the driver seat he recorded his findings. After Gondo's personal inspection, the other members of the inspection team approached the car and recorded the results. this routing happened as another identical unit of the same taxi model was put through the same crash test only the impact of the crashes were focused on different areas and the tests were done in different angles. And the delegates were shown other kinds of tests done on the cars like a unit facing an elder lich's fire ball and other elemental attacks, other tests were a car being submerged under water in a large glass box then have a toadman wearing protective gear enter the car and turning it on, and the car still works as it was being driven underwater, performing different turns, angles, etc.

"Excuse me your majesty, I know now that these tests are done to ensure the safety of the ones inside the vehicle in case an accident happened, but these many tests? I think it may be overkill and probably wasteful?" Marquise Alex asked the Sorcerer King.

"I can understand where you're coming from, dear Marquise Alex. But the point of it all is this, if and that's a big IF. So let's just say someone drove a car but happened to be drinking before he went for a ride and was not fit to be doing any driving and eventually got into an accident. Then, these tests are done with those kinds of possibilities in mind, so that the owner or the passengers inside the vehicles are safe, alive and has the highest chance of survival. Here, safety is our utmost concern when designing and making any of our items." Ainz said in response.

"If I may ask a question your majesty?" Cardinal Raymond asked. And Ainz told him to go ahead.

"We are very thankful for being invited here to witness these new methods of making such products. But I just have to ask. Why let us see any of these? Are you not worried that someone that have seen any of these might try to recreate it and make these inventions for themselves, perhaps maybe even use them against you or your allies?" Raymond asked out of honest curiosity. This made the others think for themselves.

"That is a valid concern as it is a valid question. The answer is quite simple. It's because I plan to let other nations build their own vehicles and other necessary inventions, I will let vassal nations and allies learn the basics on building some of the inventions like the cars for example. Of course, they will be responsible for the enchanting the needed parts to be enchanted and the overall way and design of their own vehicles among other things. That's not saying all this will be allowed without limitations. Even in the Sorcerer Kingdom I will set a limit to how many of certain items will be made and that includes the vehicle productions. For even with the best of intentions, too much of anything can and will most likely lead to negative consequences, something the other worlds failed to keep in consideration as they just allowed greed to make the decision for them. That means I will allow the other nations license to build such things when I am certain they are ready for such things, this goes for weapons of all kinds as well. As to your other concern about me letting the Slane Theocracy delegates see the things here. well… two things, one is that when your nation have reached enlightenment and changed your ways and see others not as tools or anything less than you and instead learn to actually respect and treat them as equals, then I will also include your nation to be able to enjoy the benefits of these wondrous items. Second and most important reason is that I have not really revealed anything that can be used against me. Think back to when you all arrived here earlier, I never mentioned how the enchantment works or how to make rune crafts, or how to make the necessary key components that makes these things work as they do. As for any treat? Well, there's really not much out there." Ainz answered the cardinal's question making others think things more deeply.

"I had also hoped that this will serve as a form of letting you glimpse into a more industrious future for your country should you change your ways for a more world-wide accommodating culture, though I know that it's a long shot considering that your doctrines go way back to hundreds of years and all of the misunderstandings along the way with it." Ainz added.

"Wait, misunderstandings? What do you mean by that your majesty?" Raymond asked again out of pure curiosity.

"Think back and really think hard Cardinal Raymond, do you truly think everything you know about the so-called teachings of your 'gods' just tell you to simply hate every intelligent non humans? I think their ideas and teachings shared by word of mouth might have been misinterpreted by others after them? I think they might have planned to guide your ancestors gradually but their deaths made that impossible for them to so, or perhaps some other reason or event might have kept them from that. There's also the possibility of some or one of them at least must've left some written documents to help guide their children and their children's future generations, the ones you call 'god-kins' unless I'm wrong their writings might look something like these." Says Ainz as his staff projected Japanese characters forming words, sentences, etc… all floating all around Ainz. This visage mesmerized the delegates especially the Platinum Dragon Lord, Fluder Paradyne, Rigrit, Chiron and most of all Cardinal Raymond who immediately recognized the symbols floating in the air, they were exactly the same as those found in the Theocracy's holy texts left by their six gods, which to all of their scholars best efforts, none of them were able to translate the meaning of their gods' holy symbols from then up to this day. But right now an undead magic caster has not only revealed that it knows about the possible historical inaccuracies that he had suspected that might have possibly happened all those years ago. But even more amazing was the fact the Sorcerer King can actually read these strange characters. Raymond badly wanted to have those documents translated even if it was to be done by the Sorcerer King so that he'll know exactly what really happened back then. But he also knew that if he did that. He would even be more considered as a traitor and an enemy of his own nation, hence; the chances of him presenting the holy texts to the undead magic caster peacefully for the sake of translation and scholar purposes would be ultimately slim and next to none, not without it resulting in his own nation engaging in civil war or outright implosion and division. Raymond looked at Sylvan and the captain nodded to him meaning they were thinking of the same thing.

After this revelation, Ainz created a [Gate] and sent the delegates back to the central building where their respective rides will take them wherever in the Sorcerer Kingdom they wanted to go to. Jircniv was talking with his fellow Empire delegates most especially about the future when they'll be able to build cars for their own people.

"Can you believe it your majesty? In the future, the Baharuth Empire can be able to make our own cars and move forward with such progress. With such innovations the nation's economy will certainly soar high" Says the Empire's Treasurer rather excitedly.

"I agree with you, but first we must prove to the Sorcerer King that we are indeed responsible enough and capable enough to be worthy of such tasks. I want you and you to meet with the other Imperial Councillors to discuss how much it would cost us to make more schools for the public, especially those in secluded areas. Also to have an estimate on how much it would cost in making a factory as big as this or… rather one that has sufficient space for manufacturing multiple kinds of items. And last, I want you to check on how much it would cost to have the Empire's major streets and roads paved and widened enough for two large sized vehicles travel on them plus some extra space for those walking by on the street side. Base your vehicle size estimates on those 'trucks' we saw back at the exhibit to be safe." Jircniv gave his orders to the Imperial Treasurer.

"It shall be done your majesty." The Treasurer replied. At which Jircniv was now smirking and even laughing a low laugh as to not gain unnecessary attention on them.

"If I may ask, is there something wrong Lord Jircniv? Asked the treasurer.

"No. it's alright. I just had a thought run in my mind. I just remembered that sleek looking racing car that the Sorcerer King drove to the exhibit yesterday. It's just beautiful! I already had Roune here reserved a unit for me with all the best features and enhancements that it can get. If it's anything like the one his majesty gave to me back then as a gift, then I'm sure that new one will be much, much better and way much faster." Jircniv said.

"Please don't tell me that you're planning on racing against the Sorcerer King. Right Jir?" Fluder asked his former student.

"Why yes I actually do, but that's down the line in the future of course. Don't get me wrong gramps I stand with his majesty's side. But I'm sure a friendly competition isn't going to cause a problem, not when there's no real prize involved right? It's just for fun and camaraderie." Jircniv replied.

"I guess that's fine. But if your thinking you have a chance against the Sorcerer King on a car race, then I should warn you that his majesty has in his possession a very beautiful car that runs with insane speed, that when he allowed me and three others to join him in testing it outside Nazarick, I swear it's like a flat big rock just slammed right in front of me and everything else were just blurs. If I didn't cast any safety and protection spells on myself I'm sure the shock alone from that car's launch would've killed me then and there. Also Lord Ainz sometimes raced against Lord Momon of team Darkness and also with his subordinates when they're not busy. I tell you young man; you'd be impressed when you see his majesty's driving skills. It's like an art in motion the way he controls the car. It's like the road was accommodating him and the car instead of the other way around, perhaps you should ask either his majesty or Lord Momon to be able to watch their races sometime, you would learn a lot of that I'm sure of." Fluder said to his former boss. Making Jircniv sigh, but not depressed. This just made Jircniv want to learn more about better driving skills all the more now.

"Anyway, when the cars we ordered arrived, why don't we all have a 'road trip' as Momon-dono says it, throughout the empire? This way we get to enjoy our vehicles as well as relieve some stress and promote our new mode of transportation at the same time. Speaking of which, what type of vehicles did you three ordered?" Jircniv asked his three elite knights.

"I ordered that 'motor cycle' because I liked its manueverability. I also placed an order for one of those 'Pick-up truck' models they look like something fun to drive on." Baziwood replied.

"I ordered the same one you did your majesty. The sleek looking 'sports car' model though, I opted for the color red. If I may ask, what color did you choose my lord?" Nimble answered, then asked his superior out of curiosity.

"You made a good choice Nimble. But I specifically requested mine to be coloured on GOLD." Jircniv said with a smirk on his face. Then he asked Leinas. "What about you Leinas?"

"I too ordered a 'motor cycle' and the 'Hatchback model' one Momon drove in to the exhibit. I think it should suit me just fine." Leinas replied. The Baharuth Empire talked inside the limousine as they were heading for the Adventurer's Guild's Training Dungeon.

Meanwhile, inside the Argland Council's limousine.

"Well, what do you guys think about those symbols the Sorcerer King showed the cardinal. Do you guys think those were legitimate?" The Fire Dragon Lord asked his fellow delegates.

"Yes. I'm sure that those are real indeed. Because I have seen those symbols on many of the Eight Greed King's documents and books in the floating fortress. Though I myself don't really know what they mean." Says the Platinum Dragon Lord. Garnering the serious attention from the others.

"Perhaps in the future, if we can verify that the Sorcerer King truly can coexist with other nations without trying to invade them, namely us. Then I might ask him what those written images really mean back in the floating fortress." The Platinum Dragon said.

The Argland group continued talking about different topics as they rode towards the newly formed small villages, eventually heading to Carne Village.

In the meantime back in E-Rantel, Cardinal Raymond, together with the remaining Theocracy delegates went to attend the court trial of their rogue countrymen to see how things were done in the Sorcerer Kingdom as well as to check if the courts would give them a real fair trial. The cardinal and the rest of his fellow delegates changed into different sets of clothing to hide their identity from the public also to ensure their safety. They opted to walk all the way to the court room which was not far from the Central Building, upon arriving there; they recognized some faces on the side seats as members of the other nations' delegates.

Cardinal Raymond noticed that some of the other nations' delegates recognized him, but did not say or did anything about their presence; in which he and his companions were thankful for. They took to seat themselves near the rear end seats, basically to avoid getting unnecessary attention that may lead to something unfortunate and the cardinal was keen in being as incognito as much as possible. They waited on their seats as the room was filling up with many people composed of different species. Among the more recognizable ones were the Community Council members, these councillors are comprised of different species after being elected by their respective races to represent them and their concerns and anything that may concern them. About twenty to thirty minutes in the room was full and then the Death Knights entered and guarded the main entrance while two Death Knights and two Elder Liches guarded the side of the Judge's area and another two Death Knights were standing by near the reserved area for the defendants. Upon observing the whole area and it's layout, Raymond concluded that any attempt at making any trouble here would be suicide then he closed his eyes as he waited for the proceedings to start. Shortly afterwards, the suspects were ushered to their seats. Aklamar and his fellow criminals were all cuffed in chains on their necks to their wrists to their fingers, all the way to their waists to their ankles. Their chains were all linked together and the one holding the end of their chains was the elder lich named Bernie Slanders, the very same one that the Theocracy delegates met upon entering E-Rantel and the same one who conducted their new entry seminar. And Bernie was accompanied by two more Death Knights on both of his sides. Bernie was scanning the room while the two Death Knights just kept their terrifying gazes on the chained suspects ensuring none will try anything while in their presence. As Bernie Slanders was looking around he recognized Cardinal Raymond and his fellows he never made any reaction about it, only to secretly message someone about the cardinal's presence in the courtroom.

After a few minutes, an armored Lion-like beastman arrived and shouted "Everyone please be seated. And please keep quiet. Today we are here to hear the case of the attempted theft of certain important and some common items by the suspects comprised of the local church of the six gods temples officials and some of their followers, also in collaboration with some members of the Slane Theocracy's rogue delegate members and members of their Wind Flower Scripture." This got many eyes glaring at the suspects, and shortly after that the same Beastman announced the arrival of the judge.

"Announcing the arrival of the honourable judge to the court, please welcome his majesty the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown!" The Lion Beastman announced. Then Ainz entered the courtroom followed by his two bodyguards, these two undead summons are called "Fuku ge Ronin" in Japan and known as the "Vengeance Ronin" elsewhere, an undead warrior with better magic resistance compared to an Elder Lich or Death Knight. These level 90 undead warriors' appearance were similar to the samurai warriors wearing their traditional armour, they also have the traditional Japanese long swords properly known as a "Katana" but commonly wrongfully referred to as "samurai swords" by non Japanese culture; mainly by the western world. In addition to their sharp, dark blue-flamed swords, they also have a shorter version of said swords known as a "Wakizashi". The damaged but ghostly appearance of the traditional armor also adds more fear to those who saw it, even more so when you factor in the two adult fist sized light blue balls of flame going around their bodies and some smaller flame orbs circling around the warriors, as if these "Spirit orbs" looked fascinating and ominous at the same time; making their appearance similar to Dark Stalker's Bishamon, minus the face on the torso armor. Unlike the Death Knights, the Vengeance Ronins are more flexible in actual combat. According to the game's lore; they were created from the restless spirits of Ronins that have travelled far and wide to expand and improve their fighting skills and knowledge but were ultimately betrayed by their former lords, hence the name Vengeance Ronin. Brain Unglaus, who was accompanying King Rampossa and Marquise Raeven, couldn't help but lock his eyes on the Vengeance Ronins' Katanas. Though the undead summons' armor appeared to be somewhat damaged, their Katanas and Wakizashis were both in perfect condition even looking beautiful as their sheaths were decorated with intrinsic designs mostly resembling a flower of some kind (Sakura). After getting to his seat, the two Ronins stood nearby Ainz's side like statues Ainz addressed the court.

"Good day everyone. Today we are here to examine the case of the local temple of the Six Gods high officials and some of their followers and their accomplices, which happens to be members of the Slane Theocracy's Wind Flower Scripture along with some other Theocracy officials. (This got many non humans glaring at the suspects as well as some human residents, since the truth about what happened at Carne Village and other villages was revealed to the public some time ago) and their crime; they have allegedly attempted to steal many of our new inventions. Among them was the weather and atmospheric control device that is used in the Adventurers training facility to prepare them for the possible conditions they may face upon exploration of the unknown. Adding to that, they were also reported to have tried to steal some radio units and other minor inventions from of the resident's homes, they were also reported to have killed some of our iron and copper ranked adventurers that were the first ones to have caught them in the act and the ones to have captured them were other higher ranked adventurer teams that arrived shortly after some of the earlier respondents messaged for help. Other details will be discussed as we go on. Now, to all these accusations. How do the suspects plea? Guilty or Innocent? Before you answer, I should inform everyone here that this trial is being shown all throughout the capital via the monitor screens we have already installed for public information purposes. This trial is also being recorded and will be made available for public access for anyone who wishes to review them for whatever purpose." Ainz said after divulging the crimes of the suspects.

"Not Guilty! We are not guilty of these crimes you accused us of. Curse you damned undead and all of your followers! Humanity will prevail. The six will punish you!" one of the suspects, a local priest of the six gods' temple vehemently shouted. Resulting in the majority of the audience to face-palm themselves including Cardinal Raymond and the Scripture members with him. Even Aklamar who was arrogant and showy when he talks about defying Ainz before was now sweating in fear mostly for himself but also for his fellow faith believer, which is not surprising since he and the rogue delegates along with the captured scripture members were sent to the Black Capsule for a five minutes before having important information forcefully taken from their minds using a combination of spells as an experiment by Ainz and Demiurge. In which after getting the information they needed, they erased the whole ordeal from the victims minds, save for the Black Capsule experience.

"Oh. So not guilty then? Do the other members of the accused party share the same plea?" Ainz asked the other suspects.

"GUILTY! We are guilty! Please punish us but don't send us back to that place again." Says the Wind Flower's new captain Brent Chokeltz. Who cried out loud his plea as h cried tears and looked clearly worried of something from the place they were sent to since being arrested. Even more surprising was that it was Aklamar who seconded Brent's guilty plea. Raymond suspected that something terrible happened to the scripture members and to Aklamar and the other delegates that were sent to this "Black Capsule". Raymond was confident about the Scriptures' members training against torture and interrogation; with this understanding he could still not imagine what this black capsule has that terrified the Wind Flower Scripture's members. At the end he was just thankful he wasn't included among those sent there.

"To be fair, I will remind everyone that it is in our law that if a criminal has been caught red-handed of their crime especially if the crime pertains to national security and the whole event has been corroborated by many credible witnesses even more so if the whole thing was caught by our security and surveillance units. The immediate punishment will be rendered effective immediately even before they go to trial if the circumstance permits it. With that being said, for those who have pleaded not guilty we will now call to the stand our first witness. I wish to call on the iron ranked all female adventurer team 'Purple Petals'." Ainz said as the summoned team moved to the stand not too far from Ainz.

After the young and all-female adventurer team were on standing near the witness stand Ainz asked them some questions beginning with the group's leader. Upon stepping forward, Nimea Carnilion the Lion Beastman asked the first witness to do the proper procedures and so on.

"Let's begin, calling the first witness, the adventurer team's leader please step forward. For the record, please state your name and your affiliations with any group or organization if you have any." Nimea began the proceeding's formalities, to which the witness complied.

"I am Larina Strumble, a citizen of the Sorcerer Kingdom originally from Cajun Village. I am a registered iron ranked adventurer and a member of the nation's Adventurer's Guild. Currently acting as the leader of our adventurer team known as Purple Petals, I am personally a current member of the 'Church of Ainz Ooal Gown' the religious order believing that the Sorcerer King as a god. But prior to that I was also a former believer of the temple of the six gods' faith." Larina answered.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth regardless of the consequences in the pursuit of justice?" Nimea asked.

"Yes I do." Larina replied.

"Then as part of the law on court trials regarding truth and transparency, I will inform you here and now that everything you say or claim as a witness in this court will be put into record and may be used to protect you or anyone, and it may also be used against you or anyone without any bias whatsoever. Do you understand? If my words are not clear enough for you, the court will provide a scholar regarding International Laws to explain all that I've just said if that is necessary. Do you need a scholar to help you out? (The witness said "It's not necessary") Do you then, fully understand the meaning of the terms that I've just mentioned?" Nimea asked.

"Yes I do sir." Larina replied again. After that she was asked if she would rather continue standing or take a seat, to which she chose to remain standing as Ainz began asking her some questions.

"Good day to the witness. Now Ms. Larina Strumble, could you please tell the court what exactly happened back then when you came upon the suspects in the act of the crime." Ainz asked.

"Yes your majesty. It was already night time back then and we were done with most of our training already that day from the Guild's training dungeon and our team had just left from the Adventurers Guild's building after submitting our daily training report there. After that we were on our way to catch up to the concert but on our way there we noticed some figure of people that entered the house that we rented to stay in, we all knew that the only one living there besides us is an old lady with her twelve year old granddaughter and we also knew that they would both be watching the concert already. So we thought that the ones who entered were either thieves foolish enough to try something like that in the Sorcerer Kingdom or just some drunks that entered the wrong house, instead we were surprised to find that some of them were local citizens since we recognized some of them as temple workers from our time attending the six gods temple back in the days. I was personally surprised to have recognized that there were two priests among the group. Upon seeing that they were stealing some unique items like the 'radio' units, an early version of a cooking stove, and the massage chairs she bought a few months ago." Larina told the recounting of the events from her perspective.

"Excuse me Ms. Strumble, but can you please identify those people whom you were able to recognize from the scene of the crime." Says Ainz.

"Yes your majesty." Says Larina as she pointed out the two priests and the local temple members her team saw during the said incident. And since they were all already in chains all most of them could do was shout their denials vehemently and passionately. But the priest who shouted innocent earlier thought it was strange that the one who practically gave them the letter containing the three cardinal's instructions was now like a scared sheep in this very court. He suspected something might have happened to them that made them act this way. But right after that, he thought to himself that unlike the unworthy Aklamar and his fellows. His faith is unbreakable and will be saved by the six gods that he worshipped. And in the end he continued to act as he did before.

After Larina's testimony Ainz asked the rest of the "Purple Petals" to give their testimonies and these stories' details also included the battle that eventually happened and how the church members called for reinforcements namely, some members of the Wind Flower scripture and their trainees who served as additional man power and back up units. The group's druidess and healer was the only survivor because their leader (Larina) commanded her to get help immediately, which was a good decision and in the end they were killed but were later resurrected after the nearest Death Knights were alerted by their group's healer and together with the other adventurers and city guards that responded the culprits were captured. The ones who were still alive by then that is, since the ones that thought they could slay a Death Knight easily ended up becoming zombie squires and were later on released by the death knights only to be turned by Ainz into "Jack the Ripper" units as part of his experiment.

Going back to the court hearing, needless to say their details corroborated with each other's testimonies and after that, Ainz asked the other adventurers to take to the witness stand to give their witness testimonies, this also includes Ainzach and Theo who were both having a late night snack together with the adventurer team "Rainbow" which is led by Moknak. The group were in the training dungeon's cafeteria when the silent security alarm lit up and alerted them to what was happening and immediately, they responded accordingly and very, very unfortunately for some of the Scripture members that faced against the Adamantite ranked and local adventurer's team "Rainbow" (And NO, they do not represent the "alphabet people".) the new training facilities and the new training programs did indeed bear good fruits since Moknak's team are now leaps and bounds compared to how they were before the founding of the new Adventurer's Guild.

During Ainzach and Moknak's testimonies, this really put the suspects in a bad light. To ensure "fairness" to both parties, Ainz had a monitor screen set up in the court room and then showed everyone the video surveillance records regarding the incident. Everyone who saw it were outraged at the suspects for even trying such a thing after the fact that their king welcomed them and treated them well, despite the fact that their nation's dogma hated the undead which happened to be what Ainz is one of. The local church priests cried out that the images were nothing but illusions and some foul magic created to stain their honor and to make them stop preaching the six's teachings among other blasphemous retorts. Cardinal Raymond who was also in the venue watching all of this go on just slapped his forehead with his palms out of anger at the suspects and in annoyance at their stupidity which could make the Sorcerer King really angry, and that may result in Ainz asking for more recompense or demand something that will utterly ruin their nation altogether or even worse, declare war against the Slane Theocracy which he was sure that it would be a war they would not survive from. He wanted to go down to the suspects to beat the living crap out of them and to shut them up from making a bad situation worse than they already are, but he kept his cool since it was all in the Sorcerer King's hands anyway and any action that he take may end up making his fears a reality.

Outside the courthouse, many people stopped walking as they listened to the trial being shown through the giant monitors on the sides of public and some private buildings. Many were worried about their fate most of them were the family and relatives of the local temple of the six's members that were on trial right now. Some of the viewers were thinking of organizing their community to demolish the local temple of the Theocracy's religion. They all waited for the Sorcerer Kings final judgement.

Many were surprised that Ainz actually gave the suspects plenty of chances to defend themselves against their charges. Many of the local church members stated their alibis and in response, Ainz called for the actual individuals that captured them, asked for their side of the story and later on showed the surveillance video record of the time and place stated in the suspects alibis. In the end the fools just buried themselves even more as the video records clearly showed that they were lying. In the end the local temple priests and their accomplices were sentenced to the "Black Capsule" for the rest of their natural life (which is only a matter of minutes) while Aklamar and the minor scripture members were sentenced to death and Ainz had their corpses taken to Nazarick and there, Pandora's Actor turned their corpses into Death Knights, while the Wind Flower Scripture and his vice captain were turned into Vengeance Ronins by Ainz on the spot after sentencing them to death with his spells. The very fact that Ainz just turned the captain of the Wind Flower Scripture into a Vengeance Ronin right there and then clearly bothered Raymond. To him it was a message of Ainz telling him "This is what happens when you mess with me." Sylvan was sweating hard while on his seat after seeing what happened to his fellow Scripture Captain Brent Chokeltz, in his mind he envisioned that might be the same fate he'll end up in if not worse, should the theocracy engage in war against this nation which could easily kill all of their soldiers making their forces weaker the more that happens and conversely making the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces more powerful. As someone who's been educated on war tactics and other battle related stuff, Sylvan can clearly see their nation's disadvantages if it comes to war. So he promised to himself that he will not allow that to happen even if it makes him a traitor to his own gods and ancestors and to his country.

Right after the sentences were carried out, Ainz made a public announcement in relation to the recent events that called for this very trial in the first place.

"I have an announcement to make to all of the citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom and our allies that are currently in the city. Regarding these unfortunate events that have transpired recently, I wish to make it clear that only these suspects are the ones to blame for their own actions, regardless of their personal reasons for doing what they did. And in so, I am decreeing that no one is to harm the families, relatives and friends of the guilty ones since they have nothing to do with their relative's actions so no one is to harm them for no acceptable reason. Should they get involved in any crime or violation, they will be arrested and tried fairly and unbiased as justice should be. That pretty much goes for everyone as I consider this to be an isolated incident. I do not wish to promote hate and prejudice of any sort among anyone in my nation. It was hate, prejudice, greed, and too much pride amongst other things that separated us all in the first place and that division resulted in the needless battles and losses of countless lives that could have been saved had we all been on the path we are all now on. (The people in and out of the courtroom agreed) so I say to my people, do not judge others badly as a whole just by the actions done by bad few from among them. You do not punish the son for the sins of their father, the father or the mother is not their son or daughter. Keep in mind the golden rule: Do unto others what you want other to do unto you". Ainz said some words of wisdom as he ended his short announcement.

Many who heard Ainz words of wisdom agreed with what he said. Even the families and relatives of the tried culprits were relieved that the Sorcerer King made that announcement that ensured that they will be protected from (hate) crimes due to them being associated with the mistakes of their family members. Neia Baraja who was sitting with Gustave and King Caspond in the audiences' upper seats of the courtroom agreed and were appreciative of Ainz's initiative to make that announcement to prevent any potential backlash from his citizens, making Neia even more proud of her God of Justice. Later that day, Cardinal Raymond gathered his remaining delegation team members and they discussed about what happened at the trial and other things. Strangely, many agreed that the Sorcerer King was actually fair to the suspects, even though the testimonies and the evidences shown were clear about their former comrades being guilty; they were still given a chance to redeem themselves but they were too foolish and hard headed to know a chance at mercy was given to them. In the end, their discussions ended with all of them agreeing and coming up with the plan that if the cardinals and the ruling council did not agree to free the elves and other slaves from their bondages and let them leave the Theocracy, then the Black Scriptures with the help of Cardinal Raymond and the others in the meeting will kill the guilty cardinals and those in the council that would not agree with them. Other than that, Raymond and his comrades tried to relax and enjoy the hotel's amenities and other features that they haven't tried yet since there was nothing they could do about what has already happened recently.

Meanwhile, in the Adventurer's Guild's Training Dungeon. Jircniv and his delegation team just arrived and was welcomed and personally attended by the duo of Pluton Ainzach and Theo Rakeshir who just came out of the [Gate] from the trial earlier along with some adventurers and showed them around and showed them around the basic facilities. First they were shown the lecture rooms meant for lecture studies on many topics regarding teamwork, battle tactics on handling various kinds of opponents, techniques and combinations, even diplomatic approaches and what to do in case of first contact with an unknown territory and figuring out cultural details and so on. then they were led to the cafeteria also known as the dining area and next to it was the kitchen, here Jircniv and his entourage tried some of the training foods that the adventurers eat and they were surprised that the foods were actually on par with the levels of known restaurants back in the empire as far as tastes go.

Even better was the fact that these foods were nutritionally formulated to help the adventurers regain stamina and strength after a short time without any negative side effects long term or short. Next, they were shown some of the training areas for the adventurers. It was like a temple for warriors and the three knights liked the ideas behind some of the training equipments like the "Treadmill" for running and leg endurance, the weights meant to be lifted like dumbbells, barbells etc. also the training posts which reacted when hit by the adventurer in training. There were also other training rooms for different kinds of specializations like for rangers, mages, thieves, assassins, druids, clerics and healers, etc. the usage of wearable weights was also a new thing for them and Jircniv found it strange that no one ever truly thought of the idea before when the concept was so simple and very effective that the results were clearly seen after a week or so. They also witnessed some younger adventurers training on top of tall posts for their balance, reflexes, and agility as well as acrobatics pretty much like what you'd see in some martial arts movie or anime. Next they were led to an area with several swimming pools, but these pools are not really just for swimming though learning to swim is one of the reasons in training here. But the main reason is for more advanced training like being used to respond in water related situations such as a place being flooded or helping people in flooded areas, a sinking ship, etc. Jircniv smiled knowing that the adventurers here were not just training for battle but also for rescue purposes as anything can happen just about anywhere.

The Baharuth Empire's delegation team, including Jircniv himself was truly impressed. Impressed enough, that Jircniv thought of applying some of the training methods here to the Empire's army, after that they were lead to a room after an elevator ride. This was the monitoring room for the "Practical explorations training area" those are rooms for specific ranks that simulate a certain scenario or landscape including atmospheric and weather changes. The monitoring room, as the name implied; monitors the whole rooms and applies changes like having different kinds of storms, light controls, trap controls and many more.

"The weather changes that you've witnessed a moment ago was controlled and made possible because of the "Atmosphere and climate control device" that his majesty gave us for this exclusive training purpose only. Ironically, this was the very target of the scripture members that were captured then. We investigated the whole thing and found out that through the local church they convinced some of the younger adventurer's that joined about two months ago. After the investigations, the surveillance records traced their actions and their meetings to two months ago and from tracing everything back all the actions they did back then we found out the two adventurer teams were providing the local church with information about the layouts of this training facility and even about the existence of the weather control device." Ainzach explained.

"Wait, don't you think that it's a flaw in the designs and security measures since the traitors were able to get information out to the theocracy churches?" Nimble asked.

"You might think so, and I actually thought along the same line as well. So I asked his majesty about it and he explained the whole thing to me, blew my mind really." Ainzach replied.

"If it's alright for you to answer, can you please tell us what his majesty told you?" Jircniv asked, though he already had an idea in his mind as to what Ainz might have told Ainzach.

"It's alright for me to say it. I was cleared to relay it to all the adventurers after all; even to the public should they ask me about it. I don't recall all the details, but long story short; the previous designs and layouts were nothing but a ruse to bait in potential traitors and spies against the Sorcerer Kingdom. His majesty deliberately positioned the weather device as bait should the possibility of traitors arise and they did, recently as you've known already. But as part of his majesty's transparency laws, he showed us proof of the traitor teams' surveillance records and at the night of crime that was also the concert night. The scriptures led by the two traitor teams were really just falling into his majesty's trap if I'm being honest. He could have let his Vengeance Ronins and Elder Liches handle those guys, but his majesty let us handle them instead, and after that we sent all the available teams to assist the ones who messaged for help and resurrected the ones who died from the incident. Now, the weather device is placed securely where it was meant to be placed and no one knows where it is, other than it is in this facility and trying to steal it now is nothing more than a stupid death wish if you ask me." Ainzach said to the group.

Jircniv's own suspicion weren't far off. And a wicked smile formed on his lips as he thought "Just as I thought, the Sorcerer King knows what he's doing and the fools fell for it. Now the Theocracy is stuck between a radical drastic change and civil war. Either way, they're done for. Poor Raymond decent guy just born in the wrong country."

Ainzach noticed Jircniv's facial expression and asked "Is there something wrong your highness?" to which Jircniv replied:

"No it's alright. I was just admiring his majesty's cunning that's all, oh I forgot to ask but, what happened to the traitor groups? They were not included in the list of the suspects for the trial today. I just found this curious."

"They were detained and as courtesy to the guild, his majesty arranged a serious trial earlier today where all the adventurers and the guild's staff attended. There they were given a chance to defend themselves but they didn't, instead they just admitted to their crimes and asked for forgiveness. Unfortunately for them they committed treachery against the nation that could potentially end up in many people losing their lives should the enemy succeed and weaponized the weather device against us or some other nation. All of the evidence proved their guilt and so they were sentenced to death and sent to Nazarick. I heard one the King's servants said some of them would be sent to the "Five worst" I don't know who or what those five are, but I hope to never find out." Ainzach shivered as he said the last part and so did the others.

After some more talks, Jircniv witnessed how the actual training was put to practical use as they watched the adventurers from the monitoring room, Jircniv and the knights felt a sense of adventure just from watching the iron ranked teams of young adventurers. Then they moved to observe the other ranks going up to the orichalcum ranks.

"I can't wait to see what the Adamantite ranked training facility is." Jircniv said in a light hearted tone.

"Then let me warn you now your majesty. Other than Team Darkness and the Sorcerer King himself, no one has ever truly completed the seven stages of the 'Adamantite Ranked Training Area' my friend here Moknak of Team Rainbow who attended today's trial as a witness could tell you more as I am not allowed to say anything about it as it is considered one of the Kingdom's national secrets, except maybe for the fact that it is hell. So I apologise Emperor Jircniv. Also, with all due respect, I humbly request that whatever you hear from this point forward stays between us and never leave the room." Ainzach explained and Jircniv agreed in behalf of his delegation team. Then Ainzach gestured for Moknak to provide some small information to the guests.

"The Highest stage our team was able to get to was the third stage and we haven't been able to progress after that, we only recently got to the halfway point of the third stage as the Elder Lich told us. Oh they're the assigned monitors for all ranks' training areas. In case we haven't told you yet. As for the first two stages, the first one was full of lethal traps that contain poison among other things, there also areas that have parasitic creatures that lay their eggs inside the body of their victims and when the creature matures enough, it burst out of the victims chest and eat the body then they repeat the process with another victim. They also multiply really fast and the acidic blood really becomes a problem as it can melt even Adamantite armor like it was a needle to cloth, effortlessly I tell you (while explaining his team's experience Moknak's face was filled with disgust and was near the vomiting point as did the others.) Then after the remaining members of our team were able to reach the clearing point which was at the top of the large triangular building (pyramid) we used the item there that released a wave of destructive power that destroyed the horde of those creatures charging up at us. If it wasn't for that item I'm sure we'd be dead too. It took us almost a year to get past that stage, and the memory of being killed by those things did not help either. Next on the second stage, we were met with different vistas and different monsters that gave us nightmares then and sometimes till this day. There we fought many Death Knights and Soul Eaters, we survived because we proceeded very, very carefully. We spent some months inside that stage alone and as for the third stage after defeating a few Death Knights we came across a single Vengeance Ronin and that single unit alone demolished us right from the start of the battle, if you can call a one-sided massacre a battle. After many tries, strategies, and upgraded items and weapons and new techniques, martial arts and spells we were able to defeat one, ONE! We all fell into debt before that just to stock up on many potions and emergency items but it was all worth it. Until we faced three Death Knights riding Soul Eaters led by a Vengeance Ronin on a Soul Eater. I know that seems not much of a difference but I tell you all, it's a whole different level of difficulty. After that we needed a couple of months to get pass them and when we did, we faced a team of Elder Liches, Death Knights on Soul Eaters, Vengeance Ronins four of those nightmare inducing undead warriors, worse they were all led by what the monitor officials called a "Demon Shogun" that up to this day we still have no idea how to defeat." Moknak Said in a defeated tone. The others that heard him were aghast and paled upon learning of the new powerful creatures that they never knew existed.

"What can you tell us about these Vengeance Ronins and Demon Shogun you speak of?" Baziwood asked out of curiosity. Ainzach nodded and Moknak answered.

"The Vengeance Ronins are very different from the Death Knights, they are more intelligent. Cunning even, their sword fighting skills, technique and speed would put the late Gazef Stronoff to shame. They're the real deal I tell you. Their swords are beautiful just as it is scary, the cursed dark flames of the blade continuously burns all it comes to contact with. Their armor looked amazing though seemingly already damaged but still well decorated, but the floating orbs around them can move independently and can cause the damage of twenty fireball spells combined. They move insane fast despite their size, in one of our battles with it, I was the last man standing and the Ronin just slashed me to pieces. Even after being resurrected; I still remember the whole experience and I keep that memory as inspiration to get better. I truly don't know how Momon-dono, Nabe and Hamsuke managed to prevail against those things." Moknak answered. Upon hearing this, Baziwood looked down on the floor and sighed while Nimble started breathing heavily and was clearly remembering his trauma from the Katze plains massacre. Luckily for Nimble his now official girlfriend Leinas Rockbruise tried to relax and calm him. And when he regained his composure, Jircniv asked if he was alright and he replied that he is now. And shortly then Nimble got teased by his friends and fellow elite knight Baziwood, even by Jircniv.

Shortly after the tour continued and some answers were provided to curious questions, the Empire's delegation team went back to E-Rantel and rested in their respective rooms in the hotel. On the Argland Council's side of the story.

Around mid day when the Argland Council's ride reached the outskirts of Carne Village they sent a servant to come out and inform the Goblin soldiers guarding the gate to village that they were the leaders of the Argland Council and they wish to speak with the leader or leaders of the village. The Goblin guard told to wait a while as they would inform the village's acting chief.

"Acting Chief? Excuse me sir goblin, but may I ask why is there an acting chief? And what happened to the real village chief?" the Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked another goblin soldier nearby.

"My apologies to you Dragon Lord-dono. I am called Sun the Goblin Strategist, also acting chief of the village if our Chief the Great General Enri Emmot-Bareare is not around and if her husband or other appointed officials of the village are not around. They are currently in E-Rantel helping Nfirea Bareare-dono's booth in the grand exhibit together with other villagers that happened to arrived there earlier to replace General Enri as she needed her rest. In truth, she and her companions just returned earlier this morning through the Sorcerer King's [Gate] spell and is currently sleeping. In behalf of our General Enri, I apologize." Sun sad as he bowed. After that he ordered the gates to be opened to let the guest's vehicle pass through and find a suitable parking space right next Nfirea's Pick-up truck.

After the Council members all got out of the limousine they were properly escorted to a large building which was the village's town hall. Many people, both humans and non humans bowed down to the guests as they walked pass by them as a sign of respect, a gesture they adopted from Ainz whenever he visited the village. The Dragon Lords observed the townsfolk that were a combination of humans, orcs, dwarfs, goblins, quaguas, trolls, nagas, lizardmen, varied beastmen, and even some zerns and other strange creatures that the councillors have never seen before. The Dragon Lords were especially pleased with the diversity of the citizens even more so as they've seen some children from different races playing on a nearby park. The kids were playing like their playmates were the same species as they are which is a good sign for future generations.

Inside the town hall, they were all seated in simple but sturdy and sable seats. The Blue Sky Dragon Lord began the talks.

"In behalf of the Dragon lords and the members of the Argland Republic's Council. Please let me thank you Sir Sun for welcoming us even on short notice, and may I say we are indeed pleased and happy to see that the residents of this village live in peace and harmony despite the difference in race."

"You're welcome Sir Blue Dragon Lord and all you gracious Lords." Sun said as he bowed slightly as a sign of respect to his guests.

"If I may ask? What would be the reason for your esteemed selves to come all this way to our humble village?" Sun asked.

"Of course, the reason we are here is to learn more about the Sorcerer Kingdom as an ally and economic partner or rather soon to be anyway, as far as formal announcements go. Also, we wish to see and learn for ourselves how the lives of the people were changed after the Sorcerer King took control of the E-Rantel and the neighbouring areas including villages like yours. Please don't take our curiosity and inquiries as anything negative or against the Sorcerer King. Please understand that we are taking big risks in allying our nation with another nation ruled by an undead, just as your king is taking equal risks in trading and allying with another nation ruled by a council of different species including us Dragon Lords. Adding the fact that before coming to your nation as we were formally invited by his majesty to attend the Pioneer's Holiday, our nations have never had any contact with each other in the past. And we are glad that the Sorcerer King is trying to build a… what was that word again... Oh yeah 'Utopia' I believe it was called. And if we can be part of that vision then all for the better for everyone." The Blue Sky Dragon Lord replied.

"To be more specific, we wish to hear from the villagers themselves about the story of how their lives were before and after the Sorcerer King's rule. You see, even though we ourselves trust the Sorcerer King; our people's reaction might not be the same especially since they have known him to an undead and I'm sure you know how most people think about the undead until they've visited the Sorcerer Kingdom that is." The Diamond Dragon Lord.

Later on, Sun called for the former village chief and his wife as well as a few others who were among the surviving original residents of Carne Village before Ainz came to their rescue. They told their stories and as expected, some got a bit emotional upon remembering some of the darkest times of their lives. But compared to back then when they were still under the Re-Estize Kingdom's rule, they were all much happier now and much more comfortable interacting with their non human neighbours due to the fact that it was humans from the Slane Theocracy that raided many villages back then including theirs, and the one that saved them turns out to be an undead but they never cared about that since his actions speak for himself. It was the goblins and orcs that they welcomed that helped them with various tasks making their community grow more, and the dwarves that later migrated to Carne helped them with better tools and more innovations thought to them by the Sorcerer King. As for the other creatures that migrated to their humble village, they welcomed them and they all tried to learn about each other's cultures, differences and similarities and in time they understood each other much better.

As the Argland Councillors listened to the different stories of the people they got the understanding that they indeed made the right choice of being ahead of other nations by being the ones to propose an alliance with the Sorcerer Kingdom and with that alliance comes trade, and with that trade comes goods that their people would benefit from as well as the bounty of income their nation could get as trade grows in time and the Platinum Dragon Lord's benefit is the fact, that with them now being allies; the Slane Theocracy that they hated won't stand a fart of a chance against their combined might. Deep in his mind, the Platinum Dragon Lord wished that the ruling council of the Slane Theocracy would exile Raymond and that they declare war against the Sorcerer King so that he can have the perfect excuse to lay waste to his most hated nation that insulted him as a Dragon Lord and as a member of the 'Thirteen Heroes' even more so to their leader and his descendants that were killed by the Sunlight Scripture when they razed many villages just to lure out Gazef Stronoff and try to kill him.

After hearing the people's stories, the Argland Councillors thanked those that shared their tale and invited them to join them in a feast that featured foods from the Argland Republic and the Sorcerer Kingdom equally. After about three hours of staying in Carne Village and a small tour of the place the Dragon Lords and the Council members thanked Sun and everyone as they went inside the Limousine and returned to E-Rantel.

It was now about 10:00 in the evening when Cardinal Raymond heard a knock on his hotel room's door. He was curious as to who would knock on his door at such a time, so he got up and put his robes on and opened the door. To his surprise it was Sebas Tian, the Sorcerer King's personal butler.

"Good evening to you Cardinal Raymond. And I truly apologize for disturbing your moment of rest, but his majesty, the Sorcerer King wishes to speak with you in private. It is very important that you come alone to avoid complications in the topics to be discussed, I'm only told they are rather of importance especially about your nation's future." Said Sebas.

"Very well, I understand. If it's alright, can you give a few moments to change my clothes?" Raymond asked. And Sebas kindly nodded, to which Raymond moved quickly and efficiently, changed to his more formal wear without the Cardinal's robe. Later, Sebas led Cardinal Raymond to the elevator and on the 'penthouse' the very top floor of the hotel. There he was sitting comfortably a large table and behind him was a very large aquarium spanning the whole room. Filled with many kinds of fishes and other aquatic life form, it was incredibly relaxing and awe inspiring at the same time. Sebas extended his arm to Ainz's direction, gesturing to go to Ainz and the cardinal obliged and walked towards Ainz and upon reaching Ainz, he was told to take a seat in front of him and then Ainz began their conversation. After nearly an hour of talks, Sebas guided Cardinal Raymond back to his room and once inside the room and on his bed, Raymond sighed and looked at the few boxes the Sorcerer King gave him, then he looked at the ceiling in front of him.

"If the upcoming events don't lead to a civil war or anything bloody. I'll take that as a win after all I've been through because of those idiots. Ah I'm fine with Dominic going into that Black Capsule place Aklamar went to, I wonder what was in that place that made him meek as a sheep? Oh well, maybe I'll ask Dominic after he's been there. Haah… oh Gods please let tomorrow be good day and there'd be no more troubles from anyone." Cardinal Raymond said to himself before going to sleep that evening.

Early morning, the following day in the Draconic Kingdom Palace.

Queen Draudillon Oriculus was sitting quietly on her throne when suddenly; a messenger arrived in the throne room running and almost out of breath. This surprised the entire court especially the Prime Minister and the Queen herself. They both thought that the messenger would report another grim set of news regarding the beastmen invaders as to what he used to bring them.

"I, I… I bring urgent message to the queen from Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas who is currently in the Sorcerer Kingdom trying to gain any form of assistance from said nation." Says the messenger as he tried to catch his breath and took a sealed envelope from his satchel which was filled with letters from every member of their nation's delegation team. The envelope was picked by a royal guard who handed it to the prime minister. The prime minister, with Queen Draudillon's approval opened the envelope and read the letter's contents. The whole court was quiet and they were waiting in anticipation as to know if they were going hear something pleasant or dread another problem. And the old prime minister had continued reading the letter. Everyone noticed his eyes getting wider in surprise and as the patterns of recent events in their nation's borders go they assumed it would be bad.

So the attending nobles and the queen herself were all surprised to see what seemed to be a smile forming on the lips of the prime minister. This drew confused faces from everyone in the throne room. And then out of the blue. The prime minister looked so relieved as he raised his arms to the sky and joyfully yelled "YEEESSS!" one of the nobles that knew the prime minister well just exclaimed "I'm afraid he just got some really bad news that he totally lost his mind." Then with an uncertain tone, Queen Draudillon carefully asked the prime minister as to why he reacted the way he did.

"Uhm… excuse me Prime Minister. But may I ask why you reacted like that after reading message from our delegation team?" Queen Draudillon asked.

"Oh?... I'm terribly sorry for my shameful display in your presence, your highness. It's just we received some real good news after a very long time. I think you'd find this news truly uplifting." The Prime Minister replied as he handed the letter to Queen Draudillon who immediately began reading it, and as she read the message she was smiling herself. And upon seeing their little queen smile after many years of continuous problems with their invading neighbours everyone felt their heart melting at seeing a small child smile from the heart. Some even cried a bit, from remembering their own children's smile when they were young before being killed by the beastmen invaders. Then Draudillon looked at the messenger who was now sweating profusely after all the running he did earlier.

"Excuse me messenger, but weren't you one of Marquise Alex's companions in the delegation team?" Queen Draudillon asked the messenger to which he replied "Yes I am your highness."

"Then as to what Marquise Alex said in his letter. Are you sure about this? Have you witnesses these things?" Draudillon asked again and the messenger answered "yes" again. After that, she smiled again making her look cuter than before as she looked at the extra line of the message that says:

"Also, you won't have to suffer, I mean honor Cerebrates pedophile requests I mean rewards…"

"Prime Minister please relay the good news to the court. Except the personal details." Draudillon ordered the Prime Minister. He bowed and proceeded to share the good news. The court was in good spirits but one of the nobles asked how many soldiers the Sorcerer Kingdom would send to help them. The Messenger answered this as this was not included in the letter.

"The Sorcerer King only said his troops would be more than needed for the task. He did mention sending thirty Death Knights mounted on Soul Eaters and five Vengeance Ronin and a few Elder Liches to serve as support and back-up units." The messenger replied. Then the same noble asked again with dubious tone.

I've heard about the Death Knights and especially about the effectiveness of the Soul Eaters, if the legends about a beastman city being lifeless in a week are to be taken as truth. But what the hell is a Vengeance Ronin? I hope those things are good enough to take care of the beastmen invaders." The noble said arrogantly.

"I believe this should answer your questions Sir. If your highness would permit us to set up the gift from the Sorcerer King?" Said the messenger, and the queen agreed. Then the throne room's large doors opened again, the messenger who was mostly known as "Light-foot Dan" introduced the young Platinum ranked adventurer team known as "Punks Anonymous" afterwards, the adventurers that were assigned to guard the messenger on his way home from the Sorcerer Kingdom was given permission to enter carrying several boxes of different size and shapes, and the last two to enter were carrying a wide box measuring 210 inches by 90 inches. The boxes were set on the bottom of the steps before queen Draudillon, and set the needed boxes in a good viewing location for the queen. They opened only the box containing the Media Player, the box of the media discs, and the box for the big screen. After the items' set up was completed, the messenger picked the discs containing a scene of a battle between a group of recently promoted Adamantite ranked adventurer teams (four teams), teamed with several Orichalcum ranked teams (eight teams), and other ranked teams from Gold to Platinum (twenty teams altogether) all of them with three Death Knights assisting the adventurers against a single Vengeance Ronin. What they saw was a quick and swift slaughter by a single master swordsman that happens to be an undead that is also capable of some unique magic attacks, and in the end the entire group lost and were all killed. This scared the shit out of the arrogant noble from earlier that he literally soiled his trousers and excused himself immediately.

The court nobles were all shocked at the terrifying powers they just witnessed that they forgot about their amazement and curiosity about the screen and the wonders of the devices that were assembled. Then Queen Draudillon asked the adventurer group whom she recognized from the video as among those that were killed along with other adventurers.

"Excuse me Sir Adventurers but may I ask as to why are you still alive and here right now when we just saw you… died in that battle just now? I meant no offense to any of you, I was just curious." Asked Queen Draudillon.

"It's alright your highness. And it is true that we all died back then, the battle you saw just now was an actual battle meant to test how we'd all fare against a Vengeance Ronin. Obviously we all lost and as of now, only the Adamantite ranked teams stood a glimmer of a chance against a single Ronin. We were Gold ranked back then and that was about three years ago. We have reached the Platinum rank since then and soon we would undergo evaluation to be in the Mythril ranks. The closest ones to defeat a single Vengeance Ronin was the Adamantite ranked team "Rainbow" and as for us being alive today, it's because we were all resurrected immediately back then and we were all given proper and sufficient health care to regain our health and fighting levels. Our nation's Adventurer's Guild before the Sorcerer King took over was garbage if we are to compare them now with the current one, every member is guaranteed free healing and resurrection should we get injured or die during our training exploration sessions. And every time we fall we are driven to return more powerful than before in hope that someday we may reach Team Darkness' level of superiority. If you have more questions please feel free to ask, we will answer them to the best of our abilities." The leader of the group replied politely.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Your highness, I was supposed to give this to you. It's a key to one of the Sorcerer King's gift to you, a mode of transportation we mostly call a car. It is a vehicle that requires no horse or any animal to operate and is fully under its driver's control. It is waiting right outside. Ones you have selected someone trustworthy as a personal driver, please contact our nations to send you a qualified instructor so that person may learn how to properly and safely operate the vehicle, if you wish to drive the vehicle personally you can also choose to do that. Just use this scroll to contact the transportation department." Says the young adventurer as he handed the marked message scroll to the prime minister who passed it to Draudillon. After that the adventurer team's magic caster used a marked message scroll and afterwards, a [Gate] appeared behind them. They bowed and said their farewells to the Queen and the nobles then stepped through the hole in space then they just disappeared.

The Prime Minister was speechless but kept his cool and looked at the messenger.

"What the hell was that? That, that black hole just now. The one those adventurers just entered, they just vanished after that. What the hell is going on?" the Prime Minister asked in a toned clearly showing how disturbed he was at what he just saw.

"Oh that? Eh… I'm told that was called a 'Gate' a ninth tier spell allowing its user to travel just about anywhere very easily. It's a common thing the Sorcerer King uses when he needs to travel long distances quickly or so I'm told." The messenger answered sheepishly.

"Whaat?! A ninth tier spell? Then the stories about the massacre at the Katze plains must be true then." Says the Prime Minister.

"Yes it is true. When Marquise Alex asked the Magician's Guild about the spell that was used in that war, they said that it was a 'Super tier' spell or the eleventh tier." The messenger replied.

After the shock passed from the court members the nobles left the court to spread the news to their people in order to boost morale of the citizens especially that of the soldiers and adventurers fighting against the beastmen invaders. Shortly after that the messenger began to explain about the gifts from the Sorcerer King, like the Media player they just saw earlier, then the food blender, the cooling fan (electric fan), the personal refrigerator (cooling box) and the packs of instant noodles with different flavors as well as the packs of cans and bottles of Sodas and other drinks including some beer and wine from the Dwarf nation and the Elf community in E-Rantel. After sampling some of the snacks and drinks. Queen Draudillon truly enjoyed all of them and felt like a child again with the joy she was having eating and drinking some of the gifts, she even invited the Prime Minister to try some of them and even he was like a child enjoying the same foods and drinks. Then the messenger gave them another envelope, this one however was from the Sorcerer King himself. They read its contents and they were both ecstatic and worried at the same time.

Author's note:

That's it for now. More will be revealed in the next chapter, I hope you like this one. I'm currently working on chapter 15 and as soon as a chapter is done I'll post it immediately. Please feel free to share your opinions, suggestions, even complaints and even rants. Thank you.

Andrew Warholas.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 15: Pioneer's Holiday, Day 4.**

Still in the Palace of the Draconic Kingdom, Queen Draudillon Oriculus together with her trusted Prime Minister were enjoying the snacks and drinks brought to them by the royal messenger commonly known as "Light-foot Dan" and also by the adventurers that served as Dan's security escort. They even invited the guards in the throne room and the servants nearby to try some of the snacks and drinks, though not as keen of a ruler as the Baharuth Empire's young Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, she is still considered by the leaders of neighbouring nations to be competent leader and one that truly cares for her people despite being stuck in a series of unfortunate events these last few years, her genuine care and concern for her subordinates are shown through her actions that made it clear to everyone that she never looked down on the peasants and never discriminated anyone be they rich or poor. After reading another letter that Dan handed to the queen. She was happy, but after some thinking she and the prime minister got a bit worried if they were being lulled into a trap and who can blame them? In the New World, just about everyone is wary of the undead and even more so about one that can just about practically massacre the armies of two nations in an all out battle. The price that the Sorcerer King asked for was something that concerned the Prime Minister but Draudillon took the letter and read it again. The letter's contents read as follows:

From: The Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown.

To: The Queen of the Draconic Kingdom, Queen Draudillon Oriculus.

To: Queen of the Draconic Kingdom; Queen Draudillon Oriculus. In behalf of the Sorcerer Kingdom I hope this letter reaches you in good health and in good spirit.

Your nation's delegation team led by the young but competent Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas, along with his fellow delegates had reached out to me personally and explained your nation's plight about the invasion and slaughter done by your neighbouring beastmen nation. In my grand vision of making this world into a Utopia, a word used in ancient times meaning the perfect place to live in, I have agreed to send relief donations to your people who are in need of it, mainly the common citizens. Not only that, but my nation's people took in to themselves to help by donating food, clothes, medicine even their time and service to help out those in dire need of help. I hope you and your people can show your appreciation to my citizen's generosity by ensuring that the donations are equally and properly given to those who really need them the most as some people will take advantage of the situation, as Marquise Alex had warned me about certain individuals especially about a certain pedophile freely roaming your nation.

Have no fear, for I have also agreed to send military aid to end the root of your nation's main problem. However, the soldiers' main priority would be to help reclaim your cities and villages that were attacked and taken. As you know nothing is truly for free. The relief aid and the people's donations aside, the thirty Death Knights mounted on Soul Eaters and the five Vengeance Ronins along with five Elder Liches will come with a price. And that price is that when the beastmen invaders are defeated and your nation is saved, all I ask in return is to be given the land outlined in the map included with this very letter. I understand that giving such territory to another nation; albeit a small one can be very troubling, even more so when you factor in the fact that I am an undead magic caster. But I assure you that the payment I seek is definitely worth the forces I'll be sending to help save your nation, even better is that once the land has been officially titled and given to me and my nation; it would also serve as an additional defensive buffer between the Beastmen Nation and the Draconic Kingdom. Marquise Alex and the delegation team will be able to provide you answers to the questions you're thinking right now.

And with that, I hope to hear of your decision soon.

After reading the whole letter for a second time, the Prime Minister was a lot more relaxed and calmer than before. But still advised his queen to consult with Court's Nobles to hear their opinions and come out with a decision that will still put her in favourable position among the nation's nobility and gain their continuous support in the future. After giving it an hour or so of serious thinking, Draudillon ordered the Prime Minister that there will be an official court meeting in the throne room once the Marquise Alex and the delegation teams have returned. The Prime Minister bowed down respectfully and moved to do his queen's task. Draudillon just sigh dejectly after that but after taking another bite of one of the sweets and drinking a can of an 'energy drink' with the label that says "**POWER**** Energy Drink™**" and below the can it says "_**Chocolate-Strawberry. Momon Flavor**_" with a printed image of the famous adventurer wearing his famous jet-black armor, seemingly looking heroic with his red cape flowing by.

"Momon Flavor? Is that a thing now? Well, it does taste really good and for some reason I feel really energized and awake somehow. Hmm… I guess that's another thing good thing to look forward to if things go smoothly with the negotiations." Queen Draudillon thought to herself. Then she looked at the can again and noticed some small writings at the back that says "Proudly made in the Sorcerer Kingdom by the Bareare Pharmaceuticals." And other writings like "Serving suggestion: One can per day only." After examining the writings on the can she asked the messenger about said writings and the messenger tried to explain what he could but in the end he advised the queen to ask Marquise Alex since it was the young marquise that did the real work and made the proper research about the Sorcerer Kingdom's new innovations. Dan also told the queen to try watching some of the movies that the Sorcerer King sent to her, included with the (Music) Media Player. Then proceeded to teach the queen how to operate the said device all to her amazement and she was even more amazed when she watched the movie titled "The Hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings". At first, Dan inserted the disc for the first movie of "The Hobbit" trilogy and after a few minutes, Queen Draudillon ordered Dan to teach on her trusted servants to operate the device and later on she invited the other servants and even a few guards who were not yet on their shift for the next couple of hours or so and they all watched the movie while Draudillon herself was nibbling on some of the remaining snacks and drinks.

After a movie ends, Draudillon let the guards leave to fulfil their duties and invited the one that just finished their shifts to watch and that happened until all six movies comprised of two trilogies were finished. After that she felt her mind relaxed a bit compared to before, because even for only a few hours, she was able to enjoy the show and escaped into that world and forget her problems. Something she was truly thankful for. And after that, she spend the rest of the day being curious about the strange new pink colored car (that looks like a Mini Cooper with customized body kit for sport driving) trying to learn how to drive it as Dan went on to teach her the basics on how to operate it which he learned from Éclair and the man servants back in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Dan told Draudillon that Marquise Alex informed the Sorcerer King about her different forms since he figured that the Empire's Fluder Paradyne or their Emperor might have already told the Sorcerer King about it long ago anyway, since they have already become vassals of the undead magic caster. And according to the Marquise, the Sorcerer King had this vehicle specifically made for her so that she can operate it regardless whether she was in her Child form or her Real form.

Queen Draudillon got inside and after the seat, foot pedals and steering wheel was adjusted to her preference, she tried to turn on the vehicle and after hearing a low humming sound and the lights on the gauges lit up. She understood that it was activated and then she carefully pulled the shift lever near the steering wheel into 'Drive' and then slowly and gently stepped down on the acceleration pedal and the car moved forward instantly. She found it liberating, and wonderful that a new mode of transportation even existed and is under the driver's full control. The basic driving tutorial went on until Queen Draudillon was confident and competent in driving the car on the palace open grounds and soon on the actual streets near the palace. The people who saw their Queen Draudillon in her little child 'form' inside a strange vehicle moving without any horses pulling it, many thought it was really strange or bizarre to say the least. While inside Draudillon's mind she was actually fantasizing about running over Cerebrate and ultimately killing him by having the car's wheels run over his fallen body over and over till his guts spread out on the street.

"He he. Oh I can almost taste that sweet, sweet retribution right now. Just need to ensure all goes well with the negotiations and I'll be free of that damn pervert." Queen Draudillon says while she was parking the car near the kitchen entrance and afterwards the day went on as it normally would. For a country nearing destruction anyway.

Fourth day of the Pioneer's Holiday in the Sorcerer Kingdom.

The day began with a very good and positive vibe, unless a person is a follower of the faith believing the four or the six gods, or if you're from the Slane Theocracy. Unfortunately for Cardinal Raymond, he is part of both. Considering the situation and events that happened recently and what would most likely happen soon back in his home country, so he decided to ignore the problems for now and try to enjoy his stay in the Sorcerer Kingdom. He called for every Theocracy delegation team member and had a short briefing for his team, then moved to the grand dining area on the second floor. Sylvan noticed that Raymond was somehow relaxed compared to the previous days since the rogue priests' incident began and Raymond was somewhat looking like a homeless man. He asked Raymond discreetly as to why the cardinal was so relaxed.

"Excuse me Cardinal Raymond, Sir. But if I may ask you. Why do you seem so relaxed today?" Sylvan asked his mentor and superior officer.

"It's just that I've done some thinking lately and as things are now, there's just no use being all gloomy about things that's out of our control. We know what we must do and I have resolved myself to the decisions I've made regarding the orders I gave to all of you. Should my plans fail, I've made contingencies to ensure none of you would be imprisoned. And at the very least, you all should be spared from the death penalty for it was my orders and that I have "placed" a curse forcing you all to do my bidding. Should I fail, the damages should be kept to a minimum and hopefully, the items and information that the Sorcerer King gave me last night should help stop our nation from going to war. Gods know we'll all die gruesome deaths and most likely even worse should things go down badly, and if somehow Slane Theocracy does go to war against the Sorcerer Kingdom? Well, I'm betting all my wealth that our nation will lose in some horrifying fashion and chances are that our home nation will be totally erased from the history books or probably become some sort of a common phrase meaning something stupid or foolish or whatever." Cardinal Raymond calmly explained.

"You mentioned something about some information and some item that the Sorcerer King gave you. Can you tell us what it is or what those information are can you?" Sylvan asked his mentor.

"Don't worry about it; I'll share them with the whole team later. But for now let's relax, travel a bit, enjoy our time here and maybe we could learn a thing or two that we could bring back home with us and share to our countrymen. I'll be checking out the grand exhibit since I wasn't able to go through all of those booths, and I'm really curious about those 'cars' that Momon and the Sorcerer King featured back then. If E-Rantel's huge and quick advancements since the Sorcerer King took over are any indication, then only a fool wouldn't invest in the technological advancements being presented all throughout this holiday." Says Cardinal Raymond. These words got Sylvan thinking but reserved his opinion until Raymond shared what he and the Sorcerer King talked about last night as well as that item given to him.

The Theocracy delegates enjoyed their breakfast especially the different types and flavors of the new food called 'Noo-dels' (noodles) the fact that it was practically cheap, and nutritionally sufficient to aid one's body with the required amount of daily nutrition was already amazing to them. But what made them drop their jaws in sheer surprise was the fact that it was originally cooked and taught by the Sorcerer King during one the livelihood seminars where the undead king made a rare appearance. It was even more surprising when Raymond told them about something very similar to this dish based on the sacred oral traditions. Basically, according to said oral traditions. During the peaceful times right after their gods helped secure humanity's survival, one of the six would produce a dish out of thin air (personal inventory space) and the six, along with their early followers would enjoy these dishes until they ultimately ran out of stock. Unfortunately for the six, none of them really knew how to cook said dishes even worse was the fact at the time most of their followers were from common villages and those that could cook were only able to cook simple dishes, the information about the six gods' sacred food was only passed on via word of mouth since most of the original followers were illiterate due to their humble origins such as being poor peasants and common villagers. The ones that could write did made written documents regarding everything about the six gods but the majority of these written documents were destroyed during the wars between the second generation of the six's followers. Mainly, between the followers of the five gods against those of Surshana's which later on became the terrorist cult known as Zuranon.

Raymond continued to explain that before becoming a Cardinal, he would spend most of his time in research and since he was personally among those that came from the lineage of the six's bloodlines, adding the fact that he was also a recently retired Black Scripture member. He was allowed access to read from the surviving relics which were the actual remaining written documents of the original followers of their gods, there he found out a bit about the sacred food being mentioned. Unfortunately no one could recreate the said food since no one knew the recipe, but it was described in much details in some of the documents although many parts of the pages were missing due to the damages the documents had because of the war. And Raymond said to his team that if the oral traditions and the documents were to be taken as complete truth, then the noodles they've just enjoyed and praised for its good tastes and unique flavours, were indeed the same ones the original followers and the gods themselves enjoyed back then. He couldn't help but find it ironic that an undead whom they considered to be the representation of death and enemy of all that live, was now the one doing everything to ensure that everyone in his kingdom is living life to the fullest and he's elevated the standard of living for his citizens, even as far as ensuring this world would go on living and he's even making sure that humanity and practically everyone doesn't ruin this world like the other worlds he's been to. If that's not some life changing irony, I don't know what is." Raymond said in an amused tone followed by a small chuckle.

After some more food and drinks, mainly the sodas. The Theocracy delegates went on to visit different parts of the city. As mentioned earlier, Cardinal Raymond together with a few Theocracy High ranking Soldiers as his guards and the top three seats of the Black Scripture, they went to take a look at the featured items and potions at the grand exhibit located at the Entertainment Dome just outside the city. Some of the other Scripture members went on to do some food exploring, trying out new foods and drinks after walking quite a bit around the city. While some of them went on to the Magician's Guild to try to learn if there had been any new spells developed or discovered. The attending mage politely and professionally informed them that there are indeed some new spells learned and even a few completely new spells developed since Ainz took over and founded the Sorcerer Kingdom but they can't provide any information about those developments due their nation not officially an ally or a vassal state under the Sorcerer King, especially with the recent scandal about the local temple's involvement with the reported attempt at stealing some of their nation's treasured items. The theocracy delegates were very disappointed in not learning about those new spells but they all understood about the guild not giving any vital information about it especially since both the Adventurer's Guild and the Magician's Guild are now both under the new governments jurisdiction as official government branches, unlike in most nations where said guilds are independent from the ruling government. The highest ranking and coincidentally the oldest Theocracy delegate member thanked the attending mage for being professional and considerate to them and not rubbed the issue in their faces. They themselves were actually ashamed for their former comrades' actions and for stooping so low. But before they could even turn around to leave a voice spoke to them.

"In behalf of the Magician's Guild, we are truly sorry for not being able to provide you with the knowledge that you seek. So just so we're clear her, we are not judging you because you are from the Slane Theocracy but because we are simply following the laws his majesty had made and with good reason for those laws as well. If it's alright with you gentlemen and ladies, perhaps I can offer you to observe some of our younger student's as they do their training exercises. At the very least I can prove to you that when we say that there have been significant changes and improvements with our researches on magic, as well as our magic and spells developments we are not exaggerating thing." Theo Rakeshir said as he approached the information stand after hearing of their conversation with the attending mage. The visitors gladly took him up on his offer and Theo led them to the rookie apprentices' training area.

Once they entered the training area, the visitors were surprised to see that the young mages were actually training in hand-to-hand combat. This was so shocking to them that the eldest Theocracy delegate member of the group just had to ask the obvious question.

"Excuse me Guild Master Theo but why are these young apprentices training in melee combat? Shouldn't that be done by none mage individuals like adventurers and the like?" the elder delegate asked.

"I can understand why as a fellow mage you'd ask questions about their training. Yes, training for close-combat isn't normal for us mages. At least for those in other nations. But here in the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Sorcerer King himself taught us that even though the spirit (soul) is willing but the body is weak, then a mage will ultimately lose in a battle against one that has more stamina and more battle experience, creativity and resourcefulness. At first I personally had my doubts regarding such theory especially since back then, I thought along the same line of thinking as most mages would go to. That it depends on the level of the battling mage against a non-mage combatant, I had to gather all of my reserves of courage just to ask his majesty if there was a way to prove or disprove the words he said back then. (All of the delegates leaned a bit forward from their seats and listened seriously) So he had the famous and most powerful mage in the Baharuth Empire to a training exercise as well as an experiment on said theory. He had Fluder Paradyne fight against one of his religious sect's members and one whom his majesty had his Guardians train in his own domain in The Great Tomb of Nazarick. You probably know her as Pope Neia Baraja. They both arrived in this very training area via the ninth tier spell called 'Gate'." Theo continued.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Basically, you just said that the Sorcerer King set a match against the Holy Kingdom's former squire and now Pope Neia Baraja against the most powerful human magic caster in the known world? Doesn't seem fair to put a child against a master now doesn't it?" The sixth seat asked in disbelief.

"I hear you, and believe me. We were really worried that the young archer would be slaughtered by Fluder. So let me just continue my story, you'll get your answers soon. Where was I? Oh yeah. So before the battle began, his majesty explained the situation to both of them openly to ensure fairness in the training exercise. Then his majesty instructed Pope Neia to not use her bow and arrows or any long range or projectile type weapons, just her armor and her long and short swords' combination as well as her natural abilities and forbade her from using any Martial Arts against her opponent. On the other hand, he instructed Fluder to fight Neia as most mages would and forbade him to use his new spells and his new techniques against his opponent." Theo continued.

After setting the story's premise, the Theocracy delegates who were obviously magic casters and enthusiasts with magic related stuff. (Well most of them anyway) they eyes narrowed with serious intent on learning and analyzing any information they can get from Theo's story.

"So both combatants were positioned from both ends of this training area (Theo pointed out the actual locations, showing the wide distance between the two) at his majesty's signal, Fluder unleashed a barrage of [Fire balls] right from the start. We thought we'd see Neia's burned corpse but she evaded most of the fireballs with her incredible speed and her stamina to keep such running speed was unbelievable. Not to mention she was running in different directions to avoid getting hit. And after the fireballs barrage was over, she darted straight for Fluder but the magic caster shot her charge with a [Lightning] spell and she avoided getting hit by throwing her sword and her short sword in the lightning's direction. Her reaction and response time was more than impressive I assure you. And as the two blades draw the lightning to hit them instead and not reached her, she pulled a short knife from her hip's holder and continued to close the distance between them. As she got closer, Fluder would use more defensive spells and was ultimately forced to use some desperation defensive spells like barrier and some buffs. Unfortunately for the old mage, as soon as Neia got close to perform her melee attacks, the fight's conclusion was obvious and Fluder accepted defeat after Neia got behind him and held a blade near his throat." Says Theo Rakeshir. The delegates were clearly in disbelief of what they've just heard.

"Naw. I just can't believe it. Fluder, freaking Fluder Paradyne! Lost to former Squire?! C'mon now, tell us how it really ended. It's like sending a single soldier against an entire army; no way she could have won that." Says the fifth seat who's looks resemble his Sister that eventually betrayed the Theocracy and have stolen one of the Nation's Sacred Treasure and was reported to have been involved with the cult Zuranon and was eventually killed by Momon the Dark Hero.

"I get it, I get it. Truth be told, I was rooting for Fluder but was really worried for Neia's safety. Anyway, the staff used healing spells on both of them. Then the Sorcerer King explained why Fluder lost, and then explained that even though it was only a 'Training Exercise'. He never did mention to any of them about allowing them both to kill the other in their match. And the Sorcerer King explained that Neia and Fluder both received proper and advanced training back in Nazarick after the death of Jaldabaoth. There, Fluder learned more about magic in both theory and in practical knowledge. As well as learning how taking care of one's health can help them learn and move forward with their pursuits be it about magic or whatever. On the other side, Neia learned more about numerous combat styles, techniques, mastery of various weapons and then combining them into a fusion of lethal expertise. She said that during their training in Nazarick she learned about using 'Chi' based attacks in case she had to fight unarmed for whatever reason. And the same goes for Fluder. And their second bout proved that my old thinking was very, very wrong and his majesty's was right as I'll be telling you later on. But first, I hope you don't mind if I invite you dear guests to eat lunch with us here in the guild's dining area. I've ordered some special foods and I'd be glad to share them with you guys if it's alright with you." Theo said as he temporarily ended his story telling and invited his guests to lunch together with the other mages in the guild.

"I'm honestly disappointed that you'd leave me, us on a cliff hanger like that but since you did say you'll continue later I'm good. And now you've even invited us to lunch with you, how could we refuse such hospitality? Please lead on Sir, and again thank you for welcoming us here." Says the Sixth seat, garnering some light chuckles from the group.

As they had lunch, everyone enjoyed the foods and drinks that were served on the table. The delegates couldn't believe the fact that a fried chicken, a dish humanity have enjoyed since who knows when, could taste this good and was actually improved as it was fried with what is called 'Breading' even better was the ordered food including desserts 'Fun-filled gyoza' essentially, a chicken wing that had the bones removed and was stuffed with the new grain based food called rice and other vegetables and spices. Then cooked with a special sauce and fried with the coated breading and some grated cheese and glazed with some honey and other spices. Many who have eaten it for the first time had some tears flowed down their eyes. It was just that good. The fourth seat whispered to the sixth that he'll be ordering a lot of this 'gyoza' and bring it back with him in the Theocracy but he needed the others to help him smuggle it into their borders. The elder member agreed to help as long as the others were fine with it, and it turned out they all are. For desert they all enjoyed some ice cream and a new drink, well new for the Theocracy delegates anyway. It was in a can and labelled "**POWER!**** Energy Drink**" upon first glance, the theocracy thought it was a strange device and an even weirder way to package a drink since they were mostly used to seeing drinks on glasses, mugs, bottles, or gourds etc. the young mages showed them how to open the can then they tried its taste, and they were pleasantly surprised that they felt alert, awake, and rejuvenated almost instantly, and the taste was really good as well. The fifth seat looked at the can again and at the lower part of the label it says "_**Milky Mint. Albedo Flavor**_" he was surprised to see the image of the nation's Prime Minister on the can. As for the others they looked at their cans and saw different writings like "_**Orange-Lemon Zest. Aura Flavor**_" "_**Apple-Honey. Mare Flavor**_" "and the second most famous of all, next only to the Momon flavoured drink the "_**Cherry-Apple Tea. Nabe Flavor**_" each "flavour" clearly had their tastes distinguished from the others. There were also other flavours tied to other famous figures like Go-Gin, Sebas, even of Ainz himself. Though the "Ainz" flavoured drinks were very rare to be found, the citizens thought it was due to him being the king and rarity was fitting for a special drink associated with the Sorcerer King. But in reality, it was simply because it was mainly supplied in Nazarick and that Albedo and Shalltear practically hoarded the majority of the supply, they even went as far as placing early reservations on every batch of Ainz-flavoured drink that later resulted in Nfirea fearing for his life when the main ingredients needed to make such a specific drink ran out due to their quick large bulk buying. Carne village was saved from near destruction because Ainz stepped in to stop the two crazed and hyper active female Guardians from making any move in the first place. As a result of their actions, both women were sent to Kyuhouku's room for three days as punishment since Ainz was really upset at what they almost did.

After having lunch and some minutes of rest time, Theo continued his story but this time the younger mages joined them as they were resting after their meal.

"As promised, I'll continue my tale. Now for the second bout between Master Fluder and Pope Neia, for this round the Sorcerer King allowed both of them to use their new techniques and spells except those that might render any large damage to the place." Theo says as he proceeded to tell the story of the battle between a known legend and one that is starting to become one.

"Pardon my interruption. But how does this battle explain why your guild's rookie mages practice with close combat training?" the fifth seat asked.

"Patience sir, patience. All of your questions will be answered by this story later on. Now as I was saying, they were both only restricted from making any large area damages. And like before, they were equally distanced from each other. And as soon as his majesty signalled for the battle to begin, Neia started running as she draw several arrows from her quiver and set them up carefully on her bow. It was only after clearing an attack from Fluder that she would shoot an arrow his way. She used different martial arts and different shots that have both elemental effects as well as holy ones. The way she unleashed her arrows, I'm sure anyone else on the other end of those powerful shots would be a pin cushion if not worse. But she was against Fluder Paradyne, the most powerful mage in this continent as far as we humans go. And Fluder did not disappoint, he used some flame based spells that grew wide and engulfed a certain area on fire but Neia jumped quickly to avoid it and got closer to Fluder in the process. Well, eventually she did get closer and the battle ended up into hand-to-hand combat and we were surprised at the way Fluder was able to use old and new spells in a new way that gave him the advantage. And these new spells even surprised Neia. It was really a surprise for us to see how someone as old as Fluder whom I've met before long ago, and know that the man's body was typical for an old mage; thin and fragile for close combat. But he is now fit and even having lean muscles, we saw his upper body when his clothes got ripped and damaged during their melee combat. Fluder's power gave him the edge. However, her youth, strength and stamina proved to be an equalizer to Fluder's power.

Since none of us can tell anything about those new spells that master Fluder used, I'll just say in the end the Sorcerer King called Fluder as the winner. And after they were both healed and rested, the Sorcerer King then explained that Neia represented an opponent with the physical advantages over most mages when compared physically and when that is combined with their skills and experience, the results would clearly put most mages in a great disadvantage. But the Sorcerer King told us that if the living body is healthy, maintained and trained properly; then it could be capable of storing more mana and have their mana pool replenished much quicker compared to a body that doesn't do any physical training. Of course we were curious and even doubtful about it. But his majesty instructed Fluder to reveal his upper body and I swear he was still muscularly lean, meaning that his body was really trained and Fluder himself said that it was his majesty's instruction that he temporarily stop his magical research for half a year and submit his body to a natural and nutritionally focused diet and exercise. According to his majesty, given that both Fluder and Neia were still under some reasonable restrictions. Neia would have normally had a higher percentage of possibly by winning if she was to use some of the arrows gifted to her by his majesty, but since Fluder did as his training required of him, he was actually able to get the upper hand in the end and I personally find that tricky as we never did see master Fluder go all out, so I asked his majesty which one would win if they both go all out in a real battle. And he said it was without a doubt Fluder." Theo explained making the elder magic caster of the Theocracy delegates also an active Black Scripture member think really hard and ponder on the theory that could really work if done right.

"I think I'm getting at what the Sorcerer King was saying. Theoretically, a better and athletic physique would enable a warrior to execute more martial arts. Therefore increasing their chances at victory just take the late Gazef Stronoff for example." Says the sixth seat.

"You seem to get our meaning sir. That is indeed the best way to see the theory behind our physical practices. Since the same theory has been proven applicable to warriors and the like, then in a way it also applies to us mages." Theo added.

The guests were only given a short tour due to the reasons stated earlier. But it was still fascinating for the theocracy delegates to know about the average of the young students able to cast second tier spells as the result of their magic and physical training. Of course, talent and hardwork helps to a degree depending on the student's efforts. Shortly after some more talks, the delegates bid the guild members their thanks and waved goodbye. The whole thing was somewhat strange to the sixth seat that was the most knowledgeable among his peers.

"Hmm. For some reason, that was kind of strange." Says the sixth seat.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" the fifth seat asked.

"I's just that, a few years ago our nation planned their demise and caused a lot of them to die and suffer. And I'm sure the late Gazef Stronoff have informed the king and their nobles about the what the Sun Light Scripture did to their villages, and I'm very certain that word of it must have gotten around to the masses. For all the reasons behind all those things that happened back then, the people of Re-Estize especially the surviving villagers had every right to hate us and our nation. Not that I agree with the plan in the first place, but looking at them now. It seems they were able to look past those transgressions; I just can't help but think that Cardinal Raymond was right. Or at the very least, he has a point with the plan he told us to enact upon returning home." Says the sixth seat.

"I think I understand what you mean. I mean, I'm human too. And never would I personally want to attack much less massacre a whole village just to lure out someone who'd arrive with subpar equipment because the whole thing was set up. Just leaves a bad taste in my mouth you know." The fifth seat replied. After that they spend the rest of the day exploring and shopping for things they can give as presents to their friends and families back home. The same thing pretty much goes for the other group of the Theocracy delegates that went out and explored the city.

Later that evening, Cardinal Raymond summoned all of the delegate members to a 'conference room' that he inquired and requested. (The same one Jircniv and his group used a few days ago) there, they were seated and Cardinal Raymond had his personal servants set up the Music (media) Player and the wide screen monitor. After that, he placed a disc inside the player's disc tray and watched as the video recording of the surveillance videos of the rogue priests' actions were clear on display, the disc also showed the court trial that followed soon after. This also included the meeting with the other nation's delegates as well as Ainz demands for avoiding a total war and the sacred symbols their gods have written on the surviving sacred texts. All this made the group lose the hopeful atmosphere they had earlier around town. Then Raymond explained and reminded them why his plans are the safest ones they could follow to secure their nation from going into war and ultimately lose. And after getting reassurances from his comrade priests and nobles, especially from the Black Scripture members that were sent along with him for this attendance. They all agreed that their nation should not go to war against the Sorcerer Kingdom at all cost, even Raymond was willing to die and be branded as a traitor as long as he keeps his people safe.

Adventurer's Guild Office earlier the same day.

The adventurer team known as "Punks Anonymous" just returned to the Guild's lounge area via [Gate] spell. They have already given their reports to Demiurge in the central building, Demiurge then submitted his reports to Ainz who seemed to be interested in going to the Draconic Kingdom after the whole holiday was over. As for the general public? They went on and enjoy the new inventions presented to them by their king, being more thankful for the continuous improvements in their lives. Many of the vehicles designed for general transportation purposes were immediately ordered by the nobles and merchants that have the funds to do so. Shortly after the grand exhibit closed that day, many merchants and nobles made announcements of hiring qualified individuals as bus and taxi drivers as well as private drivers for the nobles. Later that afternoon, the public enjoyed riding the double-deck buses going to specific routes; passing many villages along the way.

While Marquise Raeven was deeply enjoying test driving the hatchback model since he ordered one just like it for his family. All day, the Re-Estize Kingdom delegates spent most of their time learning how about the new inventions presented in the exhibit and mostly on learning how to drive a car. The Blue Roses changed their mind from buying a hatchback and instead, they placed an order for the pick-up truck type (Which the design was based on the Tesla Cyber-Truck) due to its durable and utilitarian design. The extra space that is called the flat bed on the back of the truck was very much liked by the group aside from the spacious area and good interior designs. Evil Eye was driving like a maniac since it took her some time to get the hang of what driving is like, the twins took their time understanding how to operate said vehicle but eventually got the gist of it and actually enjoyed it, the same goes for Gagaran and Lakyus. King Rampossa insisted that he also be taught on learning how to drive since he expects that he'll have more time to do that soon after abdicating the throne to his son Prince Zanac and assigning his youngest daughter Princess Renner and Marquise Raeven as the top advisers for the soon to be king. Both Brain Unglaus and Climb also studied the basics of driving but weren't able to actually go for a test drive since they let the other delegates go first mainly those of Blue Roses

Meanwhile, in a fancy Inn mostly occupied by Royalty and Nobility during their visits and travels. It was already early evening and Prince Zanac and his older half sisters together with their husband and children, along with their servants and the family members of the other delegate members who went to E-Rantel accompanying their king. Are now here and taking a rest from their journey since they were summoned by the king to join them in E-Rantel so that they may watch the 'Movie Theatre' together as a family.

"What do you think Elrina? Why did father summon all of his children to go to E-Rantel to join him in watching this 'Moo-vee' theatre? You think it's a trap? I hope not. I hope they're all alright in E-Rantel." Prince Zanac asked his elder half sister.

"I don't know Zanac. But the letter we received is legitimate alright; there must be something really important for father to summon us all to that place ruled by an undead." Elrina Theiren Ryle Vaiself replied.

"Just worried that's all. You can't blame me for being a bit paranoid after what happened at the Katze Plains you know." Zanac replied.

After having eaten their supper, they relaxed and went to sleep in their respective rooms. The Royal siblings, along with their families and staff left early for E-Rantel as per their father's summons. They travelled throughout the day and reached E-Rantel by early evening (6 pm) where their carriages' drivers spotted Climb and Marquise Raeven standing by the main gate's posts. Upon arrival at the inspection section, the mages assisted the city guards in inspecting the carriages content of any forbidden item and found none. The guests were asked to exit the carriages and there, Climb and Raeven explained what they needed to know.

Just like how it was with Raeven and the others on their first entry in the Sorcerer Kingdom, Prince Zanac was sweating bullets upon seeing the Death Knight exit the door to do his duty. Guaranteeing their safety, Climb and Raeven helped to guide them inside the seminar room and proceeded as they should. After the seminar Marquise Raeven invited the Royal siblings and their immediate family to get inside the long car known as a Limousine, while the carriage drivers were instructed to follow the vehicle to the Blessed Hotel. Once inside the car, the Royal siblings were surprised to see their father King Rampossa-III and Princess Renner inside the car relaxed and enjoying a drink that they've never seen nor smelled before.

"Father! I'm glad to see you and Renner safe. When I received your letter telling me to come to E-Rantel immediately, I was worried that you were harmed. You're not harmed in anyway, right?" Prince Zanac expressed his worry and his relief to see his beloved father alright and well. Zanac's half sisters also expressed their joy to see their father alive and well, later on they talked about lots of things as they headed for the hotel

"Oh no my dear boy, I'm fine as you can see. In fact, we're all fine. The Sorcerer King has treated us all with good care and wonderful hospitality, the innovations and inventions I've seen here was definitely worth the travel. I'm sure you have lots of questions but let me ask you first. How do you find this vehicle we're riding in right now?" King Rampossa asked his son.

"Well… I think it's very comfortable, even more so when compared to the carriages we rode in on the way here. And if I may ask, what is that drink you and Renner were drinking earlier? It smells really good." Zanac asked.

"Oh that? It's what they call 'Strawberry Iced Tea' it's quite refreshing even if it's sweet. Here have some Zanac." King Rampossa answered, then he pressed a button from the compartment beside him and the compartment carrying bottles of different drinks opened with a frozen mist, then in front of it; another compartment opened raising drinking glasses for them. Raeven and Climb picked up the bottles and poured drinks for the newly arrived guests. Zanac smelled the drink in front of him wondering what 'Strawberry Iced Tea' means then he drank the cold drink and was surprised at how delicious it was that he asked for another serving to which Climb humbly provided.

When the limousine was near their destination, King Rampossa asked the driver to open the blind covers of the windows, and the newly arrived siblings were shocked to see a very beautiful building even more so at night when they could see the lights adding more beauty to the building design. After arriving at the entrance they got out and were welcomed by the hotel's staff and then directed to the glass doors. They were surprised to see the glass doors opened on its own without anyone manning it. And inside they looked around them and were awed at the magnificence of the interior's design making their own palace pale in comparison. Shortly afterwards, their luggage were carried off by the staff and delivered taken to their rooms upstairs while they all headed for the dining area together with their family members and servants via the see through glass panelled elevator, something that really excited the new guests especially the children in the thought of trying it later when they move to their rooms.

Now that his duties to the Royal family as a citizen and as a nobleman have been done for the day, Marquise Raeven quickly went to the entrance to surprise his pregnant wife and his young son. There he smothered his little one with hugs and kisses then he caressed his wife's pregnant belly. He then led them to join the Royal Family in eating dinner in the dining area. The young boy was excited at seeing the new kinds of foods in front of him especially the milky flavor of the ice cream and the fried chicken but his favorite was the sweet pastry called 'Doughnut' with its different many flavors and its fun looking designs, the kid was hooked on these sweets. Then after they all had their light meal, King Rampossa called in for his orders of instant noodles and asked the staff to demonstrate how to prepare the said food. Prince Zanac was the first one to try this new dish and with no idea of what to expect, he took a forkful of noodles and take bite and as soon as the flavors of the 'Beef Teriyaki' noodles hit his taste buds. Zanac was in a bliss that he imagined his clothes disintegrated and he was drowning in the noodles' soup of spices and vegetables, swimming and eating the strands as he goes in around in perfect bliss of the new delicious flavor. It was only his father's voice asking him a question that brought him back to reality.

"So Zanac what do you think of this new dish? Hey Zanac, are you alright?" Rampossa asked.

"Oh? I'm sorry father, I must have spaced out. It's very delicious indeed. And to think one can enjoy it just by adding hot water and wait for a few moments only instead of an hour? Truly amazing! Who was the one that created this wonderful dish father? I wish to thank that culinary genius personally if I get the chance." Zanac asked.

"(Light chuckle) Well, you'll meet him tomorrow for it was the Sorcerer King who invented the way to create that dish my boy. (Light hearted laugh)" King Rampossa answered.

"What? No, you can't be serious. How would it be possible that an undead could cook? Much less something truly delicious as this?" Zanac asked. His mind was shocked at the information his father just told him. He just can't comprehend how a powerful undead magic caster could possibly be a culinary genius. A thought shared by the others who arrived with him.

"Yey! Hooray for the cook." An innocent glee expressed by Marquise Raeven's young son after finishing the cup of noodles. An expression that surprised those around him. But this innocent and happy expression made Raeven and the king smiled as they took it as a good sign of the next generation's prosperous future.

"We'll have a lot of things to talk about tonight and I advise you to hold your heart with wisdom and courage my son. For this world will change drastically for the better soon and I have resolved myself to ensure that our nation hears and adapt to the winds of change. Tomorrow we will all attend to the special private showing of the featured movies, I'm sure you're going to enjoy the shows tomorrow. But take your rest first, after two hours we will have a meeting in one of the meeting rooms that I've reserved for our delegation group." King Rampossa advised his young son. And after hearing his father's advise, Zanac now have more questions than before, but kept those queries to himself and thought he'll ask someone about 'movies' and other things later on. After bidding his half siblings and his nieces and nephews goodnight he let the staff lead him to his room to rest. And after lying in his bed, he found the room very relaxing and luxurious. As he moved around in bed he thought that it was definitely the most comfortable bed he's been on since… ever.

The next day came and after the meeting he had with his father, Marquise Raeven, Princess Renner, and the nobles loyal to them. He now understood why his father planned to offer their nation as a vassal state under the Sorcerer King and that he was to be the new king answering only to the Sorcerer King and Marquise Raeven and Princess Renner are to be his top advisors as well financial and diplomatic relations head officers respectively. Hearing about the truth of his older brother, Prince Barbro's death still surprised him, not the fact that he was killed but the reason he was killed which was trying to massacre a whole village that their kingdom previously failed to protect as its leaders and protectors.

After having their breakfast, King Rampossa instructed his children to take their family and enjoy the city. Namely the Grand Exhibit, the Kindertraum Park and the Les Cirque du Reves and with that, Prince Zanac and the rest of the recently arrived guests went there riding inside three limousines. The first one they went to is the grand exhibit. There they saw many of the never before seen or heard, Prince Zanac was actually more interested with the different type of vehicles on display. Especially the Sleek Sports car model and the hatchback model after being informed of its speed, capabilities and features.

Then as Zanac and his group looked around, they noticed a wide screen that was showing scenes from different upcoming movies like "John Wicked" and "Van Wilderness" he asked some of the nearby staff about the scenes being shown and after being properly informed about the movie and the new forms of entertainment, he was now beginning to get a real grasp of the life changing innovations his father was talking about. After hearing his father talk about the fun filled place, with all its rides, games and other forms of entertainment which intrigued Zanac and now he wants to see these so called 'movies' together with his whole family as soon as possible. And after almost two hours of being amazed at the exhibit, the group went to the Les Cirque du Reves. There his young nieces and nephews were awed at the fun vibe that the place exudes due its colourful design as well as the happy faces of the people enjoying the foods and drinks there, not to mention the many games that they've seen. Since the place was meant to be for good clean fun, Prince Zanac himself tried some of the games and he enjoyed each one of them. He even shared the stuff toys he got from the crane machine and he exchanged his ticket points for some toys like some wind-up walking soldier figures and some bubble blowers which he just gave to his sibling's children as well as to Marquise Raeven's young boy and Raeven appreciated what his friend did for his son. Both Raeven and Zanac tried the Dance Machine game. The same one that Evil Eye tried back on the opening day. They sweated from dancing, especially Zanac but he paid it no heed as he actually enjoyed the game. All the while, King Rampossa was all smiles as he watched his family's next generation had fun and just enjoyed the day without worrying about what other people might think of them playing such game machines. Unlike most of the Noble Faction members who are so uptight and critical of what others may say about them.

Zanac looked around as he heard an unfamiliar voice greeted them, it turned out to be the Baharuth Empire's young emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. The young emperor was also enjoying the day with his family and children whom he had his servants summoned them so that they can enjoy all this as a family as well. Upon meeting, Jircniv greeted King Rampossa and shook his hand with genuine respect. The common people who witnessed this scene just bowed shortly at the presence of the two leaders and they were very happy to see a good sight that could be a sign of true peace between the two former rival kingdoms. And with that, the public were thankful to their Sorcerer King for bringing about these good changes to them and for them. Some even thought that if these former rival countries would no longer go to war ever again, then their loved ones' sacrifices were not in vain if these two current leaders and the ones that would follow them could understand the true wisdom in peace and humility as their new king have taught them ever since making such changes in E-Rantel and the surrounding territories.

After watching the Cirque du Reves performances, the group took a break to regain their composure after all the shows and the rides' excitement. Later on they had lunch and many among them took a short nap, mostly the women and the children so that they would be in good shape for the VIP advanced special movie screening later on that day. The City Councillors of E-Rantel were all amped up as they were among the few included in the VIP's that will attend the advanced movie viewing later today.

The Elven and Dwarven Council members were all dressed up as they were picked up by limousine units from their homes, respectively. The same treatment was also given to the council members of other races. It was late afternoon when the guests arrived on the Cinema Theatres inside the enormous Entertainment Dome, as the Limousines lined up to drop off their respective passengers onto the red carpet lined-out towards the cinema ticket booth. Of course, for this special occasion, no tickets were really necessary. But each attendant was still given a golden colored ticket stub, at the start of the red carpet the guests were greeted by Sebas and Tsuare followed by a long line of cinema staff that were professionally trained by both Sebas and Demiurge.

Prince Zanac stopped mid step as he was stunned to see the a tall Skeletal Undead that he was sure could only be the Sorcerer King. He was scared and rightfully so, as he remembered the reported death tolls and injured from the now known infamous massacre at the Katze Plains. But it was King Rampossa himself who held a hand on his shoulder and told him that he has nothing to worry about. The words of reassurance confidently spoken to him by his own father helped him regain his composure though he was still scared and sweating as he walked closer to the cinema entrance where the visage of death was standing, shaking hands with the City Councillors and the various members of each nations delegation teams.

The VIP's were led to the cinema room that will be playing the movie of their choice. They were also informed of the rules and etiquette once they are inside the cinema, and upon Sebas' advise, those who brought children with them went to watch the one that are deemed child-friendly enough to be watched by children. These movies' titles were **"The Magical World of Never-Never Land" "Ferngully"** **"Cooking Master toddler" **and **"Up: A journey on a balloon"** the children enjoyed the movies even though the last one mentioned had a bit sadness to it. By the time the children finished watching all of the movies, they very sleepy and some have already fallen asleep on their mother's arms. On the other hand, others like the Argland Council, Baharuth Empire, and the Draconic Kingdom delegates chose to watch the advertised action packed stories in the line up. They watched **"John Wicked"** **"Immortal Kombat"** and **"Kung Fury: The Cock Puncher."** Even just after watching "John Wicked" the audiences had the urge to travel around, looking for some criminals to vent the tension that built up inside them as they were very into the show, and this goes especially double for the ones that are battle capable among the audiences. It was worse for the Fire Dragon Lord who was very invested in the story and the action scenes of the movie that he repeatedly apologized to his fellow audiences for his loud outbursts. The others understood where he was coming from so Ainz opted to offer using a silence spell on the Dragon Lord for the duration of the movie so that he can let his outbursts go on without disturbing the other viewers, and the Fire Dragon Lord agreed; much to the others' relief. After watching the more action based ones they took a very short break and then moved to see the high speed racing movies like: **"The Greed for Speed"**, **"Gone in a blink"** and **"The Faster and the Angrier"**. These movies made the audience want to try driving some of the vehicles shown in the movies and even more so for those that have already taken up driving lessons earlier, especially Neia Baraja who was eager to try imitating some of the moves that the protagonists did in those movies. And after a little break, they watched the comedy movies like: **"Van Wilderness"** **"Look Your Highness" and "The Naked Arrow: A City Guard Story." **which had them all laughing even after they left the cinema room. The last one mentioned in particular, had most of them almost peed due to so much laughter, it almost became scary for Ainz since many of the audience had to take their time catching their breathes from too much laughing.

"Hmm. I knew the movie was funny, but not to this extent. Maybe it's just my being an undead now or my emotional suppression kicking in? Anyway, I must commend Pandora's Actor for doing a good job in making and directing this movie. I'm just thankful Blue Planet-san had a copy of the "Naked Gun Trilogy" even the original TV series episodes. I got to give it to Blue Planet, Bell River, Peroroncino, and even Luci-Fer-san for being hardcore relic media finders. The movies on my time were really lame compared to the ones made during the twentieth and twenty first century." Ainz said in his mind as he got lost in own memories filled with a lot of nostalgia.

After most of the audiences were done watching the action, racing, and comedy movies. They were about to move into the next Cinema, they were surprised to see the Slane Theocracy delegates coming out of one of the Cinema Theatre that was playing drama movies. The delegates, especially Cardinal Raymond was crying and still weeping out of sadness of the movies they just watched. It was more shocking to witness grown men and women including the members of the Black Scripture (Though no one knew that) crying and some were seen wiping their tears from their eyes after watching movies like: "The Ninja Scroll" "A Sweet Time to Remember" (based from 'Sweet November') and more so from the likes of "Grave of the Fireflies: Children's life after the war." "Schindler's List" "200 years a slave" "Forrest Ghump" and "Gigantic" (Based on 'Titanic') after spending the late afternoon, all the way to evening watching all of the movies the cinemas can offer. The last one everyone watched was the horror movies **"The Blob from the stars"** **"The Hauntings at the village" **and **"The Conjuring from the Ring" **which made some of the priests among the audiences almost cast divine based protection spells to protect everyone from any demonic presence that they feared would come out of the screen and posses some of the audience. After watching the last movie, even the Fire Dragon Lord commented "I think we should have watched this movies first then, moved on to the more action stories ending at the funny ones." A comment shared by most of the audiences.

"What the fuck was that we just watched?" Marquise Alex questioned to his fellows with a hint of paranoia after watching the last horror movie. On the other hand, there were those that appreciated the horror movies for one reason or another. Nimble Arc Dale Anoch though a bit scared, find the movie entertaining especially since Leinas would hold him closer to her or embrace him when she couldn't bear some of the horror scenes.

Ainz considered the movies were all successful albeit some unexpected happenings and reactions from some of the viewers, given that they were the first ones to see these shows other than those that were involved in the production of these movies. Later, after thanking the VIP's for watching the movies in which the delegates and the other VIP's were very grateful for and thanked him back before they went to their respective homes and hotel rooms to get some sleep for the night. Ainz returned to Nazarick and decided to have a movie night in the Grand Cinema Theatre on the ninth floor and he invited everyone that currently was not on any special task or mission, an order very much appreciated by the residents of the great tomb. In order to avoid any incident that would ruin the mood, Ainz carefully positioned himself as far as he could from Albedo and Shalltear and have the two lady Guardians seated far from each other passing it as a "random" seating arrangement. And for good measure, he made sure to have Sebas, Cocytus, Demiurge and Kyouhukou positioned around him as crazy lady insurance.

As Ainz was watching some of his friends' movies from their uploaded archives, he felt like he was not alone and was happy until his emotion suppression kicked in. And as the fifth day comes close, Ainz was getting quite excited as his original idea of having a sports event with team uniforms are now going to be implemented, even after it was previously rejected and the suggestion paper that it was written on was destroyed by Albedo some years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 16: Pioneer's Holiday, Day 5 "The Sports events part 1".**

The fifth day of the Pioneer's Holiday begins with the sun's rays of light pierces through the clouds and hit the land and as it has been before, the people wake up early and do their respective work and set up their business and other endeavours. Inside the Blessed Hotel, most of the staff is busy with their work in maintaining the hotel in immaculate condition, the chefs and kitchen staffs are even busier in making numerous dishes for all of their guests including the family members and accompanying servants of several nobles and royalties that had said new guests brought to E-Rantel so that they may enjoy this new occasion together and with that, the hotel's guests got out of their rooms and rode in the see-through glass panelled elevators which still amazed the delegates and their companions. Once in the spacious dining area, the guests greeted each other with pleasantries and after they were properly seated; talked with each other about the things they've seen, heard and experienced ever since attending the Sorcerer King's invitation.

The majority of their conversations were about the movies they watched last night, and that's when Jircniv informed the other delegates namely the Fire Dragon Lord and his friend Pe Riyuro that in less than a year; the movies they watched will be made accessible in home viewing by making them available in the movie discs that the music players can play, provided they have a viewing screen set up to their players.

"What? That's great! So buying this music playing thingy was more worth than I originally thought after all. Now I just need to have a business set up back home and I'm all set to enjoy all of these new things." The Fire Dragon Lord exclaimed in a good mood.

"That is good news indeed. Having those movies to watch would provide good entertainment when we have nothing to do at home." Pe Riyuro chimed in.

Other than the majority of the people in the dining area talking about movies and new sorts of fun stuff going on, there were those that grouped themselves together around a table and discussed more serious topics even though spoken in a casual way.

"King Rampossa, I hope you would not mind me asking this. But, I'm sure when you officially declare to your nation of your plans of turning your country into a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom. There's no doubt that there will be many oppositions to your idea, it's almost certain that the Noble Faction and that new rising faction; a third faction I'm told will be blocking you every step of the way. I hope it doesn't come to a civil war. But what do you plan to do about those potential trouble makers your highness?" The Platinum Dragon Lord asked the old king.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you this Platinum Dragon Lord, since you plan to be an ally of this country as well as its trading partner. We originally want to slowly introduce the benefits of the new inventions and innovative wonders we've seen here though out this Holiday so far, the relief donations that the Sorcerer King will greatly help to sway the public's opinion into that direction. But if… no, rather there will always be those that will cause problems for us. And when they make their move, I initially want to use the truth against them. I plan to inform the public of everything that happened behind the scenes before the massacre at the Katze Plains, I will use my resources to spread the story of what happened in great details especially with Climb and Brain's testimonies of those events including Gazef's duel that led to his death. If the bad situation still persists, then I might resort to force if it's truly really necessary. And I'm really, really hoping it won't have to be." King Rampossa-III replied to the Dragon Lord's question with a hope for the best to happen.

"I am satisfied with your answer. Allow me to offer your kingdom my support should you need it, if you can get rid at least some of the greedy nobles in your kingdom. I think everyone that aspires for a better future can benefit from their absence." The Platinum Dragon Lord replied in return.

"I totally agree, in fact; I'll drink to that." King Rampossa said as he drank a cup of tea.

"We would also like to help you with your restoration efforts King Caspond, but we must first help fix with the problems of the Re-Estize Kingdom so that we can assist your nation better. And now that your nation soon won't be influenced by those religious _bastards, _then we'd be able to get things done way smoother as soon as things go into plan." The Diamond Dragon Lord said.

"Oh one more thing King Rampossa, we have decided to send some of our troops to help assist in the Draconic Kingdom's border invasion problems. As a fellow leader of a nation in behalf of the Argland Republic Council, we would like to ask your permission to allow our rescue troops to safely pass through your nation's borders so that they can meet up with the rescue troops of the Baharuth Empire and from there; they will head for the Draconic Kingdom to help with the fight against the invading beastmen. Our troops' numbers will range from two thousand to four thousand soldiers composing of various races including humans of course." The Platinum Dragon Lord explained.

"And my nation will be sending two legions of our Knight order, now retrained to be more effective with civilian rescue and protection in order to help the Draconic Kingdom. I've already gotten the Sorcerer King's permission to do so. Please tell queen Draudillon to think of it as my personal way of making amends for not sending help sooner Marquise Alex." Jircniv chimed in the conversation.

"Very well, there should be no problems with our borders. I will notify them about your nation's troops' passage, just keep me inform of their arrival in advance. In truth, I wish I could send help to the Draconic Kingdom but given my country's problems…" King Rampossa replied though with a somewhat awkward tone at the end of his words given that his nation's problems were mostly due to the last war between the Kingdom and the Empire. Jircniv nod in humility and Rampossa nodded in understanding.

"My thanks to hear your words of support to aid our helpless nation, we are truly grateful for any help your respective countries can lend to us. But I digress, hearing and seeing such leaders of powerful nations, even those that were once rivals conversing in understanding and even helping out another nation. Truly a rare scene and even more rare experience and it happened here, in a nation ruled by a powerful undead whom many have known to be an enemy of the living. But instead, is now the source of hope for those who are trying to live. Ironic? Possibly, I don't know. But it seems to me, that this new nation will be the key to a better future for every nation around it." Marquise Alex said, gaining nods of agreement from those around him.

The serious conversations gradually shifted to lighter ones and in the course of their conversations, Jircniv handed King Rampossa a can of "**POWER**** Energy Drink**" the "**Coconut-Mint Cocytus Flavor**" King Rampossa tried a sip from the can and he felt a smooth, cool and refreshing drink go down his throat. And as soon as the drink went down, he felt awakened and a surge of energy alerting his whole body.

"What is this drink? I just felt truly awake all of a sudden." King Rampossa asked.

"This is what they call an energy drink. It can re energize the one who drinks it, just enough to start them up on their work. Its effects don't last as long as one of those rejuvenation potions sold in the exhibit but it gets the job done. The rejuvenation potions work a bit too well I suppose." Jircniv replied.

"Wow, a drink this good and I have no idea it existed till now. I guess I've been too busy planning out my actions, assuming once I'm back in Re-Estize." Rampossa added.

On another table at about the same time the leaders of other nations were conversing with one another. Some of the more adventurous spirited delegate members gathered up after having breakfast with their respective delegation teams.

"No offense Lady Baraja, but I'm just glad to be as far as possible from that demon Jaldabaoth. I live in a nation that is quickly becoming a feeding zone day by day. I don't need some overpowered demon to make things worse. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your personal and you nation's losses trust me I know." One of the adventurers accompanying Marquise Alex from the Draconic Kingdom said so with all due respect.

"It's alright, and thanks for saying that. I know our country is still rebuilding even after a few years since Jaldabaoth's death, but I swear I think our nation just can't get a break. First, the demon and beastmen invasions. And now, the Southern half of the nation wants to separate from the Northern half. Even worse, I heard they were amassing their soldiers to attack us after a month or so." Neia Baraja said and ended her short rant with a sigh.

"But there is still hope. Yes? News is that King Caspond will soon declare the Northern Holy Kingdom as a vassal to the Sorcerer Kingdom right? If so, then problem solved! I mean, who in their right mind would actually risk the wrath of the Sorcerer King? Even if I was smashed drunk, no way you could egg me to do battle against the Sorcerer King who defeated Gazef without lifting a finger." Gagaran interjected and the twin ninja sisters nodded in agreement.

"Personally, I'd like for our team to be of assistance to make up for not being able to help you out before. But with the vassalization coming soon in our own home country, I'm sure even the adventurers there might still get dragged with all of the troubles Princess Renner and Marquise Raeven are expecting. And so we still have our hands full." Lakyus said.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem for the Holy Kingdom for long." Pluton Ainzach chimed in as he just arrived in the dining area he was summoned by the Sorcerer King to invite and lead the guests to the Entertainment Dome once more, but this time to attend the first ever official Athletic Events.

"Why do you say that Sir Ainzach?" Neia asked the Guild Warden.

"You'll all be informed about it tomorrow. But for now, I'm here to lead all of the delegates to the Sport Events that will be held today. Also to invite all of you if you'd want to participate in some of the events, all of the events will be recorded and properly documented. These events will also be the first to set all sorts of Records that will turn a person into a legend." Ainzach said with pride and a smile. This got the group curious and so they asked for more information about the upcoming event, and the more they information they got, the more they wanted to join.

Ainzach informed the delegates of the upcoming event and provided the necessary and crucial informations about it. The leaders of their respective nations especially Jircniv and the Argland Council were very interested in the mention of their nation's representative getting the honor of setting or breaking a specific international record. For them such honours are worth more than gold and in most cases, actually results in more gold. All in all; bragging rights.

After one hour, the delegation teams arrived in the open fields within the Entertainment Dome where the first Grand Concert was held a few days ago. After having the delegates seated comfortably, Demiurge, (In his Frog frog-like form) Cocytus and Lycan walked out from a [Gate] that appeared beside Ainzach. Instead of wearing his suit, Demiurge was wearing a comfortable light grey, hooded, long-sleeved cotton sweater with the guild logo masterfully embroidered on the side of the upper part of the arms and on the left chest where the heart is supposed to be and a large custom print that says "TEAM NAZARICK" all in bold and gold text with black outlined printed glory, paired with matching jogging pants and running shoes with the guild logo as well. Lycan seemed much normal as he wore the same type of clothes that Demiurge wore, minus the hole for Demiurge's tail. Cocytus however, was also wearing a custom made Knee-long shorts and a custom made sleeveless shirt with the same design pattern as that of Demiurge.

"Good day to you all our honourable guests. We are here today to explain to you one of the international events that our king has in mind for the future, as our Adventurer's Guild's Warden Sir Pluton Ainzach already informed you. These are actually events meant to measure and determine the best of the best in specific fields and events like archery, running marathons, swimming races, hand to hand and armed combat, as well as magic based competitions for mages and the most exciting one of all, the Global Grand Prix but since there are still a lot this world not yet discovered or properly contacted so until the whole world has been fully explored. For the time being we will be calling it _**The Continental Grand Prix**_. Aside from the vehicle races, the overall sports event will be called _**The World Championship Challenge**_. Assuming that each invited and interested nation agrees to abide by the unified rules which will be provided to all of you later, the official grand event will be held in this very Entertainment Dome. All events will be held utilizing this place's facilities which I guarantee is more than what the standard equipment requires. Then, after the event, the host nation's representatives will draw from a lottery, the name of the next host nation for the next event after four years. After that, when the current host makes the draw for which country will be the next host; the current host nation and the one before that will be exempted from entering that lottery. But will be eligible to join the hosting lottery after the following event. And that will cycle on to give a good chance for all participating nations that haven't been a host yet." Demiurge began his explanation.

"I have a question." Jircniv asked as he raised his hand, and Demiurge nodded for him to continue.

"With all due respect, just how would these events actually work? If I were a participant who doesn't know any better, I'd be suspicious of the events mainly about officiating and organizing events and stuff like that." Jircniv inquired.

"Thank you for your question Emperor Jircniv. Let's check at the necessary informations one at a time, first would be gathering the participants. All nation that are interested in participating will hold qualification trials and elimination trials for the interested individuals from their own villages, to towns, to cities, up to their capital until they weed off the weak ones and get the best from among them to represent their nation in the World Championship Challenge Event. The same will go for every competition even with the Grand Prix for the car races. The full details will be provided later for everyone to study and think about it with their respective groups, but for now, as for demonstration purposes as well as to start setting records.

The Mages from the Magician's Guild and the Adventurers from the Adventurer's Guild of both E-Rantel and the Empire will participate in the competition events. Of course, Adventurers from other Nations like that of Blue Roses are invited and welcomed to participate. In fact, we encourage it. The same invitation goes for the Adventurer teams accompanying the Draconic Kingdom Delegates and from the Argland Council's delegation team, also to the Adventurers, soldiers and Paladins of the Roble Holy Kingdom as well . Oh, I almost forgot. The members of the Slane Theocracy's Black Scripture are also welcome to participate. (This surprised the Slane Theocracy delegates) Just know that for these competitions, we would kindly ask those interested to disarm their armors magic items and weapons for the sake of fairness, sportsmanship and transparency." Demiurge added.

"As for your personal equipments, you have the option of handing them to your respective fellow delegate for safe keeping while participating in these events or we can provide you with a private locker. It's like personal closet where one can store their items and have it safely secured. These units will be guarded by several Death Knights to ensure their safety, these lockers will be placed over there (pointing to an empty space nearby the delegates) where you can all keep watch of your personal items while you wait for your turn in the event." Cocytus explained with cold mists coming out of his mandibles.

"For every participant, we will provide you with matching uniforms with unique colors to identify the nation you're representing. I hope you don't mind that we took the liberty of having these uniforms made with your proportions in mind. They are not enchanted but they are guaranteed to be durable and comfortable. So will anyone from the delegation members participate?" Lycan asked the group and the adventurers agreed, including the Paladins that served as King Caspond's guards joined in.

The participants were led to the changing area, where they changed their clothes to the uniforms provided for them. Of course, the males have a separate changing room as do the female participants have their own. Their personal items were stored in the private locker units and were placed in the spot pointed to earlier by Cocytus where the delegates can easily keep watch over them for their own peace of mind.

After all of the participants have changed into their respective uniforms, the only noticeable differences were the colors each team was wearing. Other than that, it was just Evil Eye and one member of Eight Ripples were both wearing dark colored eyewear attached to a stretchable band that secures the dark ocular items on their heads. (Sports glasses/visors) the teams were then introduced to the viewers which were basically the delegates, the members of the Magician's and Adventurers Guilds from both E-Rantel and the Empire the city council members and the Frost Dragons that were perched way up on the upper areas which had enough space to accommodate them all.

All of a sudden a figure jumped from the opposite side of the stadium and after the dust cloud settled from the impact of the figure that just gotten down, it was Aura Bella Fiore wearing her uniform for this event which is similar to what Demiurge was wearing. She was holding a microphone, a magical item that projects the user's voice through the stadium's powerful speakers.

"Sorry about that everyone. Just got a bit carried away, anyway. Welcome to the first ever Sports event. Let me introduce the participating teams. (The crowd, although a small one still cheered for their representatives) First, from the Re-Estize Kingdom. (7 members in total) Please welcome the popular all-female Adamantite Adventurer team Blue Roses, and joining them is Princess Renner's personal bodyguard Climb. And last but not the least, is the new Warrior Captain; a famously skilled swordsman Brain Unglaus. (The group waved their hand to the crowd) Next are the representatives of the Baharuth Empire. Please welcome the Empire's Adamantite team known as Eight Ripples. (The team waved to the crowd as well) Next is the Roble Holy Kingdom's representatives, (6 members in total) the Paladin Corps. Beginning with their captain Sir Gustave Montagnes… and next to him, the former squire and now the voice of the sect of Ainz Ooal Gown, the Evangelist Neia Baraja. And continuing with the representatives from the Argland Republic Council (7 members in total) with the participation of Council's own councillor Gruff Woodstomp and councillor Lirea Branchleaf (A female elf councillor) with them, the Orichalcum ranked Adventurer team "Quintet Element". (The group bowed humbly) Next is from the Slane Theocracy, (11 members only present) the ace of humanity, the members of the Black Scripture. (The Group just awkwardly waved their hands to the audiences) And now the representatives from the Draconic Kingdom, the Mythril ranked Adventurer team known as "Stabbing Shades" And last, but not the least we have the Sorcerer Kingdom's representatives The Adamantite ranked Adventurer team Rainbow, and team Darkness." (The adventurers just bowed down to the audience) Aura introduced the participants with a lively enthusiasm that caught on the audience.

After the introduction, the Entertainment dome staff led the participants to their respective event's area. In the waiting area, the staff explained the events, its rules and everything important to all of the nation's representatives so that they could talk among themselves who would go for what specific challenge to give their team the best chances of winning. It was then explained both to the participants and the delegation teams that every performance, conditions of the weather, the area, that of the participants etc. and the results will all be recorded in the history books, and the record set here will be the basis for future Grand Sports Events until someone manages to break the current record.

The first sport was Archery. Each competitor were given virtually identical bows and arrows, Demiurge asked a trust worthy magic caster from each delegation team to inspect all of the participants and the equipments to be used, for the purposes of ensuring fairness and truthfulness in the competition. All of the mages ultimately determined that there were no presence of any magic in the participants and the equipments so the event proceeded. The archers were told not to use any magic or any form of martial arts, so that this will be purely decided on skill and capability alone.

The delegation teams agreed with demiurge that a quality and inspection committee composed of chosen representatives by their respective countries. The first one to take a shot was from the Draconic Kingdom, he stood at the starting distance of 100 meters then, he will move to the 200 meters and ultimately 300 meters from the marked target. The circular target has rings in different colors, starting from white on the outermost edge gradually becoming orange to red in the very center point. Following this color scale. _White, light yellow, yellow, yellow orange, orange, red orange, bright red, red_, until the small _dark red_ circle. The adventurer from the Draconic Kingdom hit the light yellow part on his first try, each archer were only given three tries per marked distance of 100 meters from the previous try. Then their score will be based on how close their shots were to the center, each colored circle is equivalent to a set of scores and the judges and staff will tally them to come up with the final score.

Going back to the first archer in the first event. On his second shot, he hit the yellow orange ring, then on the third shot, he hit inside the red orange ring. The next archer was from the Baharuth Empire, the ranger of the Adamantite team Eight Ripples. The first shot was on the orange, the second shot was on the red orange, the third shot was on the bright red. An obvious improvement and now the current score to beat. The next archer was from the Argland Republic Council. It was a female elf council member, Councillor Lirea Branchleaf. On her first try she hit the dark red almost dead-center, the second shot was on the red ring, and for her third shot it was also on the red ring but much closer to the dark red circle. Clearly, her Elven senses played well to her advantage. And now she has the highest score and the Argland delegates are indeed very proud of her performance that they cheered her in a short celebration.

After that, it was now Neia Barajas turn as she took some deep breathes then closed her eyes and she focused on hitting the target, she cleared her mind drowning out any unnecessary noise but that of the wind around her. Then after feeling herself relaxed and calm enough, she looked only at the target and did not move her head at all but her right hand moved to take an arrow from her quiver and her left arm never budged after she aimed for the dark red circle. In her mind she prayed that her skills will bring glory to her god Ainz Ooal Gown and also to her nation as well. Neia's first and second shots both hit the dark red circle almost in the very center. But her third shot missed her mark and hit the innermost part of the red ring, still very close to the dark red circle. King Caspond stood and clapped for their nation's most famous archer/ evangelist. The Paladins and the nobles among the Roble Holy Kingdom's delegates cheered for her as well. After her try, Neia smiled shyly and bowed to the audience and upon returning to the waiting area, she sat on the bench and slumped down relieving herself of the stress she had to hold back during her turn.

"Ahh, I really still need more training. Lady Aura would be disappointed of my performance for sure." Neia mumbled onto herself.

After Neia Baraja's performance, the other archers felt the pressure was on them now. Then it was Tina's turn, as a member of Blue Roses and a former assassin. She knows she must perform better than the one before her or at least just as good, and after being introduced, she stood up with her bow and arrow filled quiver. Then she focused on her first shot. And it hit the bright red ring, her second shot hit the same ring, and her third shot from 300 meters hit the red orange ring's boundary next to the bright red ring, but it was still counted for the red orange ring's points. Tina was disappointed with her performance but used her experience to get better results on her future tries later on.

Now it was the Slane Theocracy's turn, the Black Scripture's seventh seat concentrated on his target and did not rush himself to make a shot. The first and second shot both hit the dark circle close to the red ring next to it; the third shot was on the red ring. Meaning, as of now it was him and Neia currently fighting for the top spot. Personally, he was disappointed with himself for not hitting the center in all the three shots that he did. But he knows he can still try on their second and third attempts.

And now, for the Sorcerer Kingdom's turn. It was the ranger of team Rainbow who looked all serious, knowing that his personal reputation as an Adamantite ranked adventurer was on the line, the same as him honouring his god, guild, team, and nation. The pressure mounting on him was truly making him sweat as he stared at his target, he was being nervous and he knew it would make things bad for him. So he slapped his own face real hard, surprising the other archers and the audience. And right after that he swiftly took an arrow from the quiver on his back and quickly made his first shot, the arrow hit the dark red circle dead center, then he quickly ran to the 200 meter distance mark and swiftly shot another arrow and it hit the dark red circle again near where the first one hit. And for the third shot at 300 meters he did the same and the arrow hit the outer part of the dark red circle but still inside the dark red area so it still counted as score from the dark red circle. Right after that, the ranger just sat down taking deep breathes relieving the mental stress on him.

He was clearly the winner for the first attempt. So Neia asked him how he did it, and he just politely said that it was not just the training that he did in the guild but it was the experience he gained from the extreme situations from being in the testing area meant only for Adamantite ranked teams.

"I can tell your really good, but c'mon man. Don't be stingy about it, tell us what made you that good? If training and experience really brought you to that level, then what kind of rock did you have to crawl from under just to get there?" the seventh seat asked in honest curiosity on how this adventurer could be a better archer than him and not even having any magically enchanted item.

"I'm sorry I can't really tell you about the details, it's part of our rules. But I can tell you that after the extensive rigid training, which could help many adventurer teams achieve being into the Adamantite ranks. The battles inside the Adamantite ranked testing area in the training dungeon are no less the stuff of nightmares. After the first try we all seriously thought of retiring and some have even contemplated committing suicide due to the different traumas we've been through from that place, it was all thanks to Momon-dono that we found ourselves again and strived to be better every day. And every day we trained, we get injured real badly. Sometimes we literally died, it was due to the free resurrection that we we're still here. I'd feel sorry for whoever's gonna have to face against Momon and Nabe-dono. Even their mount Hamsuke is a tough opponent by herself." The veteran ranger explained to his fellow competitors.

Some of the other archers had a hard time believing the ranger's words but others like Tina, Neia, Lirea and the seventh seat took those words seriously and wondered what kind of horrific training does the local adventurers have to go through to be this good without any magical gear with them. From the stand, Cardinal Raymond immediately understood the difference in level and potential when comparing the Sorcerer Kingdom's Adamantite ranked Adventurers to that of the Black Scriptures without their sacred gears, and there was still the quality of the Local teams' rune crafted gear and the advanced adaptive arms and armors from the Grand Exhibit showing only the basic of its capabilities. He knew that if an all out war broke out between the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Theocracy, his home nation would most likely lose due to the difference in power and experience. And that's still not including the Sorcerer King into the equation. And with that in mind, Raymond just mumbled to himself. "I'm sorry old friends, but your heads' have got to go if you don't agree to the second demand. Dominic, you old fool. Even without the Sorcerer King's demands I'd still probably cut your head of just to be safe."

After all three attempts were completed, the scores were computed and then they proceeded to the next archery challenge. Which was an active target challenge, basically all they have to do was to shoot and hit as many targets as they can. The targets vary from custom marked metal coins to marked small plates up to fist-sized balls. The smaller the target, the bigger the points. The targets would be launched to and from different random directions, and after the challenge, the final scores were counted and the results were:

First place, Gold medallist: Sorcerer Kingdom. Team Rainbow's ranger Herman Helmutz.

Second place, Silver medallist: Roble Holy Kingdom. Neia Baraja

Third place, Bronze medallist: Slane Theocracy. Black Scripture seventh seat Oreos Limas Kornetus.

The next sporting event was unarmed combat, and everyone was led inside one of the sports staging areas. This specific area was meant for close range combat, in the center was a large metal cage, the rules are simple. There are two divisions for this event, male and female divisions. Two fighters will fight without using and weapons other than parts of their own body.

No direct hits on the eyes and neck, like poking or scratching it. However, submission holds on the neck are allowed.

No 'martial arts' are allowed to be used under any circumstances during the fight.

No hits at the back; from the back of the head to the back of the body down to the buttocks.

No hitting on the genitals for both genders, and no hitting on the breasts for the female fights.

Fighter loses when he or she taps her hand, concede or says they give up, knocked out, or can't respond properly to the referee.

The fights are to be treated as sports and not a fight to the death. Therefore, any attack or move done with the intent to kill the opponent is prohibited. And the one who did the act can be imprisoned and banned from future participation, depending on the investigation results.

No holding the cage for any reason at all.

The cage cannot be used against the opponent in anyway, like grinding the opponent onto the cage and the like.

No hair pulling, tail pulling, horn grabbing, ear grabbing, biting, spitting, barfing, vomiting, farting, sneezing or any mischievous moves are allowed in the fight.

When a fighter is disqualified due to violating any of the said rules or for doing any unsportsmanlike action before, during and after the fight.

The fights are only five minutes each, and there will be three rounds of fighting with a one minute break in between rounds and in case there are still no clear winner after the time period, the winner will be decided based on the judges' scoring.

After a fight, both fighters are to be given immediate health care and healing, even resurrection if necessary.

The fighters were either volunteered or chosen by their respective teams draw numbers to know who fights who, with the exception of Blue Rose's Gagaran and Eight Ripples' brawler Molly Ramtooth being the only two female participants in the unarmed combat. All of the fighters were asked to wear stretchable and comfortable fitting trunks, which are color coded for each team's color. They also wore sufficiently cushioned punching glove with the same color as their uniform, though that was the basic fighter's uniform for the male competitors but for the females, they were given a matching top. Similar to what MMA fighters usually wear for their fights male and female combatants respectively.

The atmosphere was serious and exciting for both the audiences and the teams representing their respective nations, it's even more for the actual fighters themselves. The Fire Dragon Lord was intrigued at the wide circular metal cage and personally wanted to participate himself, but kept his cool so as not to make any trouble.

The first match was for the women fighters, it was Gagaran for the Re-Estize Kingdom versus Molly Ramtooth for the Baharuth Empire. The two women entered the cage, upon seeing the two inside, the polarizing difference between their physique made it look like a muscular bully fighting the fat kid due to molly's short, stocky and abundantly chubby frame. And her country bumpkin looks made her look and after Aura's introduction of the two participants the fight started and Gagaran immediately moved forward but raised her fists up and used her muscular arms to protect herself from any attacks, and when she closed the distance between them; she threw a quick punch with real power behind it. Molly however took a few steps back, and when Gagaran was in close range and threw her punch, she just stepped back again and dropped her stance and moved forward on her own aiming for Gagaran's waist, Molly grabbed around Gagaran's waist and then swiftly moved to pull her opponent's legs towards her while she was still pushing forward.

This surprised the muscular warrior and after she was pinned down on the cushioned flooring of the cage, Gagaran regained her composure and tried to get back up but Molly was turning her body around her while her belly was still pressed on Gagaran's own belly. The Blue Rose member tried to hit the very surprisingly agile fighter, but Molly caught her right wrist so Gagaran punched with her left; and Molly went for Gagaran's legs to avoid the punches which felt clearly as shown by some of the bruises on her sides. Gagaran thought she can now try to get back up, but she was not prepared for Molly's next move; which was to grab her right foot with both of her hands trying to bend the muscular woman's foot to an unnatural angle and then Molly used her both legs and wrapped them around her opponent's other leg so she won't get kicked as she tried her submission move.

Gagaran realized that if she can't get out of her opponent's hold on her leg, she' might defeated. So she focused her strength on her legs and lifted them along with her opponent, then quickly brought them down to hit Molly's body to the floor. After doing it three times and saw that Molly was still locked on to her right foot, she got worried as the pain was gradually reaching her pain tolerance's limits. As a desperation move from a manoeuvre that she has never been in before, Gagaran turned to her belly and bear with the pain as she bended down to try to reach her foot and punch Molly to let go of her legs. After a few punches of desperation which hit Molly several times on her face, she let go of Gagaran's foot and rolled a bit away to get away from the punches. As Gagaran was getting back up with a swollen right ankle, Out of the blue; Molly speared towards Gagaran's Knees and when Gagaran tried to grab her she quickly let go and moved behind Gagaran, jumped on her neck and being short compared to her opponent; she forcefully locked her choke hold on Gagaran's neck and even wrapped her stocky legs around her arms as she tucked in her head to avoid getting hit should she be dropped down. Molly's display of speed and flexibility was surprising to say the least, the audience were watching with a surprised and dumbfounded look on their faces, except for Eight Ripples.

Gagaran tried to pull Molly's arms off from her but even with her strength, she couldn't do it. It was like a python wrapping itself on a person's neck and strangled the life out of them. Aura, who was the referee, was carefully watching the two. And seeing as Gagaran was not moving, she called a stop to the fight, and declared Molly Ramtooth as the winner by submission. Lakyus and the rest of Blue Roses quickly ran to the cage to help their sister in arms and to check on her. But before they were able to get in, Molly already tried to help Gagaran by helping her up as she was inhaling for air and even coughed a little

On the waiting area's seat, Molly went to check on her opponent. Even after both of them were quickly casted with healing and rejuvenation spells already.

"Hey, Ms. Gagaran. How are you feeling? I got worried I might have over done it back there ya know." Molly asked.

"I'm alright now, didn't even know I already passed out. But where did you learn to fight like that? If you don't mind me asking." Gagaran asked her former opponent.

"I already fight similarly like that, long before I became an adventurer. Because the village that I came from was in the northern part of the Baharuth Empire, it was a small village on a mountain where bears and other beasts that are adapted to cold climate frequent. Basically, I just imitated how a bear would fight. But when our team went to E-Rantel's Adventurer's Guild's Training Dungeon, we were surprised to learn of many kinds and styles of fighting being taught there. My style was pretty close to what they call 'wrestling' and there I refined my techniques." Molly replied.

"Oh, Congratulations by the way. Well, at least I feel better about losing now. Knowing I lost to someone who really refined their own fighting techniques. Think you can teach me some of those moves?" Gagaran asked.

"Personally, I don't mind teaching it to you. I think I'd be allowed to teach you the basics, but for the advanced techniques? I think it's best you study them in the dungeon. The teachers there really know what they're doing and surprisingly, it was Sebas-dono, the Sorcerer King's personal butler that taught us all about it. I swear; ya wouldn't know he was that good and his knowledge on many techniques on unarmed combat is truly amazing. Though he only teach in the dungeon when he has free time. Most of the time it was Momon-dono ho would teach his fellow adventurers." Molly said to Gagaran. This new information made Gagaran feel pity for whoever Momon would be against. After that, they both went back to the fighting area to watch the next fight.

"Now for the male division, the first fighter is from the Draconic Kingdom, please welcome the adventurer Kernel Sanders and his opponent, from the Roble Holy Kingdom; the Paladin Ronualdo Mac-Donaldo! And our referee for this fight and the following bouts is Lycan. Leeet's get ready to rumble!" Aura announced the fighters with her lively voice and then everyone applauded the young dark elf's enthusiastic announcing. That it became the format for other sports event announcers in the future.

The fight started and the adventurer was cautious and went to a defensive position, while the paladin was waiting for the other to make a move. After a minute, they both noticed that the other was being too cautious and also waiting for the other to make a move. The paladin slowly stepped forward and tried a combination of feigns and punches, but the veteran adventurer managed to dodge most of them, so the paladin doubled his efforts and after he landed a knee to the enemy's side, the adventurer jumped back and held on his side meaning his ribs were damaged, possibly cracked. But he did not give up, instead he circled around the paladin to buy himself some time to recover or at least be able to bear the pain of the previous hit. Sensing his victory in reach, the paladin moved in on the adventurer and they exchanged blows. The adventurer was winning the exchange but the paladin got in one left hook of a punch to the same area that was hit earlier. As a result, the adventurer folded on his side and Lycan stepped in to stop the fight and declare the paladin as the winner. The paladin, being of good nature and of good sport; tried to help the adventurer stand up and they left the cage together with mutual respect as they were both healed immediately after exiting the cage.

The second fight for the men's division was between the Slane Theocracy's tenth seat with the moniker of "The Strongest Human" against Climb from the Re-Estize Kingdom. The difference between the two was so obvious, that King Rampossa was really worried for Climb's safety. He tried to call for a stop to the fight and was willing to take the loss to avoid seeing the young boy get beaten up, but Climb insisted that he be allowed to continue to prove that even at a disadvantage; the people of Re-Estize are capable people.

After Auras introduction of the fighters, the tenth seat bumped fist with Climb before the fight. And spoke to the young lad whom he felt pity for, as he takes no satisfaction in going against those who are weaker than him. Unless he was ordered to by his superior officers.

"Listen young man, I respect your courage, and your balls for insisting to fight me. So don't take this the wrong way, but I strongly recommend you forfeit now for this fight at least. There's no shame in avoiding a fight you know you can't win. No one here will think less of you if you surrender now." Says the Black Scripture's tenth seat.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I have to fight to prove my worth to my liege." Climb replied.

[I have to bring honor to my country and especially to Princess Renner, after I've survived Lord Sebas' killing intent test that day. I know I can win.] Climb said in his mind.

"If you say so, no hard feeling now kid." The tenth seat answered.

Lycan signalled the start of the fight, and the tenth seat moved in so fast that Climb didn't even saw him move. And with one straight punch to Climb's face, the boy was knocked out instantly and Lycan was sure he heard several bones cracked in the young man's jaw. Lycan moved in and declare the tenth seat as the winner. The Re-Estize delegation team including Blue Roses were all worried that Climb might have been killed. But the healers were quick to do their duties and healed Climb immediately, much to Princess Renner's relief.

"Climb! Climb, are you alright? Can you hear me? I was worried about you. Please don't do it again. You don't have to suffer like this to bring honor to the kingdom or even to my name." Princess Renner said with teary eyes. While Climb just humbly looked down, closed his eyes and kept silent as he felt he just brought shame to everyone.

'Yes! yes! just a little more and your devotion towards me will be complete. Oh I can't wait to just tie you up in a chair.' Princess Renner said inside her mind with her eyes mentally showing a creepy gaze at the young man.

After the one-sided match, the next batch of fighters went inside. Now it was the Baharuth Empire's Adamantite ranked Adventurer Kennis Alora Rodgers against the Argland Council's Councillor Gruff Woodstomp. Once fight began, the adventurer fought with his intellect. As he quickly disengaged and safely distanced himself, after he landed some hits at his opponent. But to the bear man the hits can still be taken and ignored, so Gruff stopped trying to go after Kennis and waited for a good opportunity. As soon as Gruff was able to catch Kennis in his grip, he wrapped his big arms around the adventurer and slammed the poor guy till he could not respond properly for the rest of the round. And since Kennis was clearly unconscious, Lycan declared Gruff Woodstomp of the Argland Republic Council was the winner of this fight. An easy win for the self proclaimed 'luckiest delegate member' as he won one of the rare prizes in the Kindertraum Park prize booth on the first day at his first try on the crane machine.

Now it was the bout between the Roble Holy Kingdom's Paladin, Ronualdo Mac-Donaldo versus the tenth seat of the Black Scripture for the Slane Theocracy. The paladin knew he was at a great disadvantage in this fight, so thought to keep safe till he can figure out the best way to increase his chances of winning. The tenth seat on the other hand, was already looking forward to fighting Momon or whoever defeats him if anyone can do so.

Just like his fight with Climb, the tenth seat's great and massive physique allowed him to overpower his opponent and quickly end the fight after three punches only. The rest of the Theocracy delegation team cheered for the tenth seat, and so did the rest of the Black Scripture members. But the cheers were short lived as they all heard Momon's name to be in the next fight, the atmosphere suddenly got serious and quiet. With the exemption of Hamsuke who was cheering for his master and team mate while she was standing beside her team's bench.

"Yeah! It's you're win for the team, Momon-Dono. Yes it is." Hamsuke yelled as she cheered, while wearing a very large and loose fitting Black T-shirt with the words 'Team Sorcerer Kingdom' printed in large bold and gold colors on her shirt.

"Excuse me, Lord Demiurge. But I wish to ask a question if I may?" Marquise Raeven asked, and Demiurge nodded as gesture for him to continue.

"Would that big creature be participating as well?" Raeven asked.

"No, not really. At least not in this event, but possibly on other sports where a certain number of participants are required. But that will for a later event, I assure you sir that none of the participants; including our own were told or given any practice time in advance. To ensure fairness and equal opportunity for all parties concerned. As for now, Hamsuke (pointing to the large cheerleading hamster) is only plating the role of what Ainz-sama calls a Mascot." Demiurge explained to the inquiring Marquise.

"What is a Mascot exactly? If you don't me asking?" Marquise Raeven inquired again.

"A mascot is someone or something that promotes the team as a whole. It can be based from reality or from fiction and such tales, but the point is for it to give a positive and endearing image for the whole team that can also help garner more popularity and support from the public. According to Ainz-sama, mascots have to be likeable and are usually 'cute' and adorable looking creatures. The usefulness of a mascot is not limited for team sports but can also be used to promote organizations, specific teams or groups, and business establishments; mostly restaurants, Inns, Hotels etc. it basically depends on one's creativity." Demiurge explained, satisfying the Marquise's curiosity.

And now, the other delegates were amazed in learning of this new business promotion idea. Jircniv in particular, already ordered his secretary/ scribe to take notes of all that Demiurge just explained. While Marquise Alex was thinking of what or who their nation's mascot could be or should be. But all he had for now was the image of Queen Draudillon's adorable childish look being used as promotion material, and he quickly shake it off from his mind as he felt that kind of thinking might make others put him in the same category as the notorious pedophile Cerebrate; he almost puked at the very thought of it.

Now it was time for Argland Council's Gruff Woodstomp to fight Momon of the Sorcerer Kingdom, everyone was curious about the upcoming fight between the powerful Bearman Councillor who was also the alpha male among his race in their home nation. And the mysterious and famously revered people's hero who's personal background and other important information remained a mystery up to now. As both fighters entered the cage, Gruff stretched a bit before the fight. And as Momon approached the center, the two fighters touched gloves as a sign of respect to each other. Then, they went back to their proper starting places.

Gruff took his opponent very seriously. Even though he didn't hate his opponent personally, he knew of Momon's reputation of being "The Adamantite of the Adamantite Adventurers and warriors" or "The Manliest of men among men". So he bended his knees a bit, lowering his stance so that he can react much faster if Momon makes the first move. Momon on the other hand, have his left leg put slightly forward and his right leg a step backed for balance and support. Basically, an orthodox boxing stance usually favouring the right hand.

'I will not fail mein vater, I have even researched to make sure that the image of Momon still represents my creator as the ultimate male this world has ever known. Every muscle in the human body I have made sure to reflect my father's supremacy, after this; stories of Momon's Physique will be the basis for the perfect body every man will strive for. Ah, only the vast knowledge stored in Ashurbanipal proves of the Supreme Beings' greatness indeed.' Pandora's Actor mentally said to himself, remembering his research on human anatomy as he wanted to show off the Supreme Being's Muscular prowess with aesthetic balance. He was thankful he consulted Demiurge on how he can even glorify his own creator in his own small way.

Right at the start of the fight, Gruff tried to lunge at Momon to grab him and slam him to the ground until he wears him down. Hoping he can replicate his victory as he did with his previous fight, but Momon just avoided the grapple attempts on him and jumped quickly away to get to a safe distance. The audience were very serious in observing this specific match, trying to analyze the adventurer's moves. It was only after quickly ducking down from the bear man's massive claw, that Momon quickly got behind his large and obviously heavy opponent, and then swiftly grab hold of the big bear man's mid section. Then he lifted Gruff off the ground and slammed him backwards without letting go of his own grappling hold, it was practically what many pro-wrestling fans refer to as a 'suplex'.

Many were amazed at what Momon just did, not only was he able to lift the bigger and heavier opponent. But actually manage to show his body's flexibility as he was able to deal some real damage when he slammed his opponent even though he had to bend backwards and retained the position without letting go. While the audience applauded Momon's display of prowess, a short and surprising high-pitched shriek was heard from the one of the team's bench; getting the other's attention.

The sound came from Tina, Tia and Lakyus. They were all wide-eyed and terrified, mainly the twins. But Lakyus' eyes reflect her shock and feminine side as she was blushing red at the same time. Noticing the noise from her team mates, Gagaran asked why they shrieked all of a sudden. Hearing Gagaran asking her, Tia shyly pointed towards Momon, so Gagaran looked at where Tia was pointing at. She didn't get it at first, but after a few seconds; Gagaran's eyes widened too like she's seen something scary but she can't look away. Then she started muttering unconsciously to herself, in which she didn't noticed that she was speaking it out loud.

"Mo-Mo-Mo- Momon, Monster… Momonster!" Gagaran Stuttered out loud. And Lakyus reactively squeaked "Momonster!"

Evil Eye who was just focused on the fight, did not noticed her team mates initial reaction. It was only when Gagaran and Lakyus said the word "Momonster" that their fuss got her attention.

"Huh? Hey Muscle head! What happened? I don't see any monster here… what? … Momon? Hey answer me, hey! Lakyus! What's going on? Even you two are frozen stiff. Where are you pointing at Tia? Huh?" Evil Eye asked her companions as to why they were like that, but since they were silent; she noticed Tia's finger pointing somewhere, so she followed its direction. It was pointed towards the fight but since the fighter were moving, or rather Momon was continuously suplexing his opponent. She couldn't figure out what they were pointing at exactly.

On the audience's side however, the first ones to notice Blue Roses reaction. They immediately looked at Tia's finger pointing towards the cage. It was by chance that one of Momon's Suplex was fronted at them, and there they saw the reason for Blue Rose's reaction. After looking at Momon, they now understood what all the fuss about. It was the (visually estimated) sleeping ten inches long, two and a half inches wide thingy tracing some bulge on Momon's shorts. The moment the Argland delegates saw this, they just gasped in shock. While with the exemption of the Dragon Lords, the Councillors just sighed and stared down on the floor with a defeated look on their faces, save for Lirea Branchleaf who just muttered to herself. "Ah! So, now I see. He truly is the Adamantite among Adamantite Adventurers. Perhaps I can try to have some 'adventure' with him during our stay here?"

Upon noticing the Argland Council noticing Blue Rose's surprising sudden burst of noise, they looked at Blue Roses, then looked at the Argland Council delegates noticing many of them looking depressed. But also noticed the female Elven Councillor looking at Momon lustfully, they looked back at Blue Roses again and then noticed the finger pointing at Momon. Then, the whole thing made sense to them at last. And after the image and information sinked in, some of them even silently said. "Momonster!" and just let out a sigh after that. The other teams sitting on their respective benches, already noticed the "Momonster" at the beginning of the fight. And now they were mostly silent, except for a few whispering words like "Damn him" "That's what I aim to be" "Why am I not surprised?" etc. Many of the females (Except Renner) were blushing and stared at it in bewilderment, as if they just saw something amazing. And they might just probably have done so.

As for the fight itself, it only lasted a few seconds; definitely less than a minute. And after the fight, as Gruff was already unconscious and lying flat on the floor. Momon was obviously declared the winner after performing twelve rapid suplexes in just a few seconds. A record on its own, and the quickest fight so far.

After Lycan announced Momon's name as the winner, the others snapped back to their senses. And it was then that Tia whispered to Evil Eye what they noticed, so Evil Eye discreetly looked at the bulging trace of the sleeping "Momonster" on Momon's shorts and she just said "Oh?" then stayed like that for a while with her mouth remaining opened at her mention of "Oh?". As for Brain and Climb, they just sat on the bench and looked down with a tired expression on their faces. While Nabe just smiled lightly and applauded Momon's victory via clapping, the same as Hamsuke. Both completely oblivious as to what the others saw and noticed from the mysterious adventurer. Hearing Nabe's clapping to her partner, the crowd clapped for both fighters. Though there was now an awkward air to it. Even Neia Baraja felt a bit awkward about clapping along with the crowd.

Demiurge observed the audiences reactions, and upon seeing the majestic physique and fighting prowess of Momon who was the alter ego created by his superior. Seeing as they were lost for words, just gave the cunning tactician a confident smirk as he thought that Pandora's Actor's idea of projecting the image of the "Ultimate Body" where he just show the visage of an enhanced physicality on Momon's every muscle including the ones he didn't really have to. The concept behind the "ultimate physique" was to project to everyone's mind that Momon's body is the top of the pyramid as far as a "human's body" is concerned, and after reading from a certain book in Nazarick, about how a man's junk depicts his superiority over his fellow men in their tribe, as well as having a bigger and better schlong naturally excites the maternal instincts within the females tribe members. He read that from a book with the cover that says "Biology in Sociology. A Thesis Research by Satoshi Ankoro" (Ankoro Mochi Mochi's real name) but, it says "How to boost your sex appeal. A research by Tetsuo Jinrou" (Peroroncino's real name) this was obviously Peroroncino's way of smuggling something related to his hobby into Yggdrasil without his sister knowing about it. The book was smuggled into the Nazarick Library with the help of Luci-Fer who loved pranking other players in Yggdrasil, including his own guildmates.

At the same time, inside his private office in Nazarick. Ainz was watching the fight through the mirror of remote viewing, though he originally watched the fights to get an idea of what the other teams are capable. Especially the Black Scripture members, or at least gleam any information about them by observing these videos. And after seeing what Pandora's Actor did to his "Momon" persona would just make things worse for him in the future.

'Why? Why can't they just NOT overdo things? It was stressful enough, just building up Momon's character and earning the public's respect to a point where they don't ask a lot of annoying questions. But now, NOW!? Oh I can see it already, the rumors spreading like wildfire. And about what? About the "Momonster"?! can't I just be buried in ditch somewhere?' Ainz mentally said, as he wailed his depression in solitude and silence. Luckily, the emotion suppression activated; though the mental stress from foreseen embarrassment remains and the suppression activates continuously.

After the quick fight ended, it was now time for the wildcard line up. This line up consists of the elimination fight between those that have lost their fights from the initial battles early on. Though Demiurge wasn't really interested in the loser's wildcard rounds, he still paid enough attention as he made sure to be thorough on his observations to make the correct analysis of all of the participants' skills and capabilities.

In the first wildcard match, the fight was of the Draconic Kingdom's fighter versus Climb from the Re-Estize Kingdom. As expected, even with some very slight improvement from Climb; the fight was only a minute as Climb was quickly caught in a tight choke hold on his neck and he tapped out. Since Momon did not have any opponent from the initial batch of fights, due to number of participating nations. He had to fight multiple times to project fairness to other nations, as he had to "struggle" to get to the final match against the Black Scripture's tenth seat. The next fight was between Momon and the member of Eight Ripples, Jircniv already knew the result. But was still interested to see how someone like Momon would fight a fellow Adamantite ranked Adventurer like his fighter.

As expected, Momon was cautious and when his opponent missed his chance to lay a powerful kick to the jaw. Then Momon delivered a kick of his own and spinned himself so fast, it was like a tornado of round house kicks. The whole thing happened so fast, the audience only noticed Momon saying "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyakuu!" and the fight was over like that. After that fight he checked on his opponent and apologized for getting carried away, and then thanking his opponent for a good battle. This display of humility in victory was greatly appreciated by his fellow participants, and made them respect the dark hero even more. Some even went to ask him to teach them some of his moves and other techniques.

Back in Nazarick, Ainz was shaking his head. He was happy that his creation Pandora's Actor was now enjoying interacting with the outside world more than when he started to double as Momon when Ainz was needed elsewhere, but now he was sure that the move shown by the Doppelganger was obviously based from one of the video games in the ninth floor's Gaming and recreation room. He remembered how he and some his fellow retro game enthusiasts would play the last official and proper crossover games in history, mostly against Peroroncino, Nishikienrai, Warrior Takemikazuchi and sometimes even Genjiro. Momonga felt how those memories were fun and because of that he disregarded his original thought of ordering Pandora's Actor to stop using moves from video games. Instead to just dial it down as its effectiveness would most likely not work in real life. Especially, if the one attempting to do it is not some level 100 Player or NPC.

Momon did not left the cage after his last fight and waited for the fighter from the Draconic Kingdom, and it was another easy win for Momon shortly after. And now, the championship match was about to begin. And while the two fighters were waiting for their introduction, and for the fight to finally start. A few staff members opened a five foot tall box near Cocytus, Sebas and Ainzach. It revealed to be a glass covered display case for the Prize for this event, a Championship Belt. This belt had in its wide central golden plate numerous runes on the edges, filled with beautiful designs and on the lower central part is a blank space the plate that bears the name of the Champion who won it. Right below to belt's stand, are the small golden plates that already had all of the participants names engraved on each of them. The belt was now just waiting for which of the two names would be put on it. Demiurge explained that other than the honor and prestige that comes with said Championship Belt, it also comes with some good benefits made possible by a well-balanced placement of the runes and the areas and parts that were enchanted by different kinds of effects. These enchantments and prestige are:

The belt itself is resistant to any extreme temperature, and it will not get scratched, rust or break unless dealt with a very, very strong force like those of level 100 NPC's or Players.

Only one championship belt will be made after every four year event. Meaning the same person can have as many championship belts as long as he keeps winning in the tournament.

The belt keeps the wearer's body in the best health and condition.

The belt heals the wearer's wounds as long as the rightful owner is wearing it.

The belt has strong resistance against elemental based attacks.

The belt helps to keep the wearer's mind sharp and improve the wearer's intelligence as long the belt is worn properly.

The belt cannot be sold or bought anywhere, anyone found to have bought or stolen the belt will be punished severely.

The belt grants its owner with immunity and cure to most curses and diseases, except for [greater] type curses and disease spells.

Aside from the many magical benefits from wearing the belt, and the great honor that it represents. The winner will also receive a monetary prize of twenty thousand pieces of gold coins.

Should the winner come to hard financial times, they can surrender the belt to the central government or to the Adventurer's Guild and they will receive one hundred pieces of gold coins but their name will be removed from the golden name plate on it.

Only a champion can openly challenge a fellow champion for the other's belt, and take it should the challenger win against the one challenged. But the fight itself will still be held in a proper facility complete with respectable and fair judges, and with at least a hundred people to serve as witnesses. The whole fight will also be recorded for documentation and evidentiary purposes.

The belt increases the wearer's speed by about half of their full capacity.

Any current or former champion found proven to have been guilty of gaining the belt through underhanded means or by some other form of cheating, upon the result of the fact finding investigators. That champion will be stripped of his or her belt, status, benefits and so on. They will also be imprisoned for a minimum of ten years depending on the crime they are guilty of.

If any champion, past or present; abused their status or fame. And have caused trouble for no good, valid and acceptable reason. They will also be stripped of their title and championship belt/ belts.

Upon hearing all of the mentioned details, every delegation and participant really started to take things much seriously. And though for the nations where their fighters were already eliminated, they just accepted the results seeing as the fights were fair and clean. Cardinal Raymond felt an excitement growing within him that he hasn't felt in a long time since retiring from being a Black Scripture member. The match where their tenth seat will be going against the legendary warrior Momon, is about to begin. If the tenth seat wins this fight, there will at least one solid title they can own for themselves and be truly proud of. However, Raymond is not a fool; his own experience taught him that there is always someone or something greater than they are is always just around the corner no one is exempted from such fact.

And now the final fight just started, and the tenth seat cautiously circled around as Momon moved in a similar way. Then the tenth seat charged against Momon and threw a left straight punch, then swiftly pulled it back as he launched a kick with his right leg. But Momon easily avoided the two attacks then just jumped back and looked not bothered at all, while the tenth seat was still measuring his opponent. Then, Momon changed his boxer's orthodox stance into one where he lowered his center of gravity and put his left leg forward and his right leg to support him as his head looked at his opponent; and his left arm was slightly stretched out with a firm balled fist. His right arm was angled with his muscles bulging and his whole body is shaking so fast that it looked like he was an unstable illusion, and the tenth seat felt uneasy as he noticed Momon's sweat becoming steam making him look like he was surrounded by some aura of power. And as far as he was concerned Momon might have been just that.

The audience was surprised at the stance that Momon posed into, and one of the delegate members respectively asked the judges if Momon just activated a 'Martial Art' which is forbidden in this tournament. And the one who replied was Ainzach Pluton.

"I assure you ladies and gentlemen, that Momon-dono is not using any 'Martial Art' right now. Even if I respect him as both an adventurer and as a fellow citizen, I take my duty as a judge in this tournament seriously and make sure to see things without any bias and prejudice. I will explain more later but I assure you, he has not violated any of the rules." Ainzach answered in a very calm and professional manner.

Then Momon taunted his opponent to come at him, and kept his pose and focus. The tenth seat's pride just won't allow for it, considering his moniker. So he ran forward, straight towards Momon then stopped and quickly shifted to Momon's unguarded left side trying to get position himself to attack from a blind spot position. But Momon merely adjusted his angle and as soon as the tenth seat's elbow strike on Momon's mid section was a centimetres close, Momon just shifted his position through some slick footwork then swiftly ducked down on all fours; avoiding a full on punch aimed at his jaw. And like a lion, Momon's sweeping kick tripped the muscle bound scripture member. And as he fell due to him being knocked off of his balance, Momon shot an uppercut with his right fist; seemingly from the floor. All the way up to the tenth seat's chin, shooting him upward up to twenty feet; like hot water from a geyser as he shouted "Shoryuken" at the same time.

Then the audience were even more amazed as Momon quickly leaped back and somehow vanished, then the next thing the audience saw was Momon instantly dropped down with a chopping posture on his right hand; like he fell from the sky. The image was immediately followed by the tenth seat crashing down on the floor instantly, with his eyes rolled to white and his collarbone area shown to be severely damaged.

Lycan declared Momon as the obvious winner. No one really knew what exactly happened, except for the few who were able to somehow see glimpses of what happened; namely the Dragon Lords and Brain Unglaus. But with the result so unreal, some of the audiences have their doubts of the cleanliness of the match; so Cardinal Raymond asked for some clarifications as to what exactly happened during the fight. While the healers were quickly healing and revitalizing the tenth seat back to his full healthy condition; Ainzach looked to Sebas and Cocytus. Then it was Sebas who looked up to the monitoring area, and [messaged] the monitoring staff some instructions. Then after a few short minutes, the staff came to their location bringing a hundred inches wide monitor screen attached on a large metal frame and below the screen was a music/ media player and a slim flat box containing a disc.

Sebas activated the screen and the media player, and then he picked up the disc case and proceeded to select some options from the screen and forwarded to the scene of the final match. The frame was paused to when Momon changed into the strange fighting stance (Street Fighter's Akuma's fighting pose), it was there that Sebas began his explanation.

"I shall explain things in greater detail, but let's begin from where Sir Momon changed his stance into this." Sebas explained pointing to the pose that Momon did in the screen.

"This is what is called a Martial Arts stance usually depicting a specific style of Martial Arts and its techniques, now let me make it clear that when I say the word Martial Arts I'm not referring the same kind of 'Martial Arts' that exists and is public knowledge in this world. You see everyone, our master Ainz Ooal Gown and the other Supreme Beings travel to other worlds when they need or want to, it is from one of these worlds where humans made a mess of their own world and eventually poisoned and killed it and themselves in the process. I'm sure you've all seen some of the images my king has shown during his opening speech for the Pioneer's Holiday? (The audiences nodded) That very same world does not have any magic, if it does; then it's inhabitants were not able to access it or they don't know how. As a result of that, the humans living there relied on their wits and creativity and studied hard to learn many forms of knowledge on just about anything. And in the field of combat, unarmed close combat to be precise. They developed martial arts. The martial arts they developed do not rely on any hint of magical power like the warriors do in this one, your own world. The martial arts you have here allows you to perform very unique and special attacks from using one's own stamina and mental focus to be able to do such martial arts attacks, on that other world however, their martial arts is brought from a concept or idealism regarding combat, and sometimes even philosophy." Sebas explained.

Some of the wiser ones within the audience already get the point thus far, making them more curious about what Momon just actually did and how did he learn to do it. Sebas then continued his explanation.

"From those ideas, they started to do many trials and errors to know what works and what doesn't. as time moved on, so did the development of that world's martial arts. They focus on style, concept, and specially techniques. There are thousands upon thousands of different styles of martial arts there, and some of them have even merged in time making it more potent and refined. The one Momon-dono used was known as "_Ansatsuken_" also known as "_The assassin's fist_" this fighting style is mainly focused in killing one's opponent in the most effective and efficient way. In time however, one of its most successful master; the famous and respectable Master Gouken decided to refine its techniques to focus more on self-defence which he passed on to his two most successful students that later, popularized their fighting style. On the other side of that, it was known that anyone who fully tries to master the Martial Arts of Ansatsuken becomes vulnerable to the temptations of darkness as they can gain access to what is known as "_Satsui no Hado_" or "_Surge of murderous intent_" this dark spiritual power allows the practitioner to be stronger without magic, unlike the warriors in this world. and the pose that Momon did shows his mastery of the Ansatsuken without utilizing any aspect of it using one's spiritual powers. As for the steam you see here on Momon's body, it is simply his sweat that quickly evaporates as he controls his body to its optimum condition to better execute the techniques you are now seeing here (referring to the "Shoryuken" Momon did) and the more advanced technique here. please watch closely as we play that part many, many times slower so everyone can see what actually happened." Sebas explained.

And as the very slow, slow-mo replay was shown. It showed that immediately after punching the tenth seat upwards, Momon swiftly jumped backwards for more space then instantly jumped up doing a forward roll in the air above his opponent. Then at the peak height, he struck the collarbone area strongly, while in the air and "chopped" the man down to the floor.

"In fact, the techniques Ms. Molly used to win against Ms. Gagaran was actually another martial art or fighting style from that other world. Over there, I believe they call it " Wrestling" and the technique she did was called a "Rear naked choke". That fighting style however has its own advantage and disadvantages, just like any fighting style wherever one may be. To give you an idea of the big difference of the two martial arts from this world and the other one, I believe a simple demonstration is in order. (everyone nodded) can we have someone create or summon a sizeable and very durable boulder or anything like that for the demonstration?" Sebas asked around. It was the Diamond Dragon who obliged and used his magic to make a four large diamonds in the middle of the venue near the fighting cage.

"Thank you Diamond Dragon Lord Sir. And now, can anyone try to destroy one of those large diamonds using their bare hands or feet without any martial arts." Sebas said, and Councillor Gruff Woodstomp walked to one of the diamonds and punched it with all of his might. The large diamond just budged a bit, but no corncernable damage was done. And the Bearman's knuckles just broke making the councillor teary eyed. But the healers standing by healed him quickly. Then Sebas asked another volunteer to do the same using martial arts, and Gruff volunteered; but this time he used some martial arts against another diamond.

"[Iron fist, No pain, Limit breaker-strength, lesser strength, piercing fist]" the Bearman activated a couple then punched the second diamond. And it was shattered, the large diamond was broken in one punch only. The Bearman was satisfied with the results, then Sebas asked Momon to hit the first diamond and the third one without using any Ki or any Spiritual powers. The two diamonds budged and only that, and then; Sebas then asked Momon to hit the first diamond while using his Ki. And Momon punched the diamond and it was also shattered, but then; Sebas asked Momon to destroy the two remaining diamonds using his Ki from where he was standing. And so, Momon put his hands palms facing each other and concentrated on his Ki. And from the space between his palms a small ball of light was forming, then Momon slowly pulled his hands to his right side as the ball of light grew bigger. After that, Momon extended his arms towards the targets and the ball of energy shot at quick speed easily destroying the two large diamonds.

"What the hell?!" The Platinum Dragon Lord exclaimed out loud due to his actual surprise. This demo and experiment left the audience with wide eyes as they just saw something totally new. It was now that Sebas began to speak again.

"As you see now, the results and power difference between an attack using this worlds [Martial Arts] and one not using it. And you've also seen the difference between using a technique from using a Ki based attack. In truth, if I am to make a guess. I'd say the last attack that Momon-dono demonstrated could be considered equivalent to both a magical attack and an attack using [Martial Arts] I hope that satisfies your inquiries my lords." Sebas said as he ended the explanation.

After Sebas' explanation and the demonstrations, the tenth seat himself said "I myself never sensed any glimpse of [Martial Arts] used by Sir Momon. I accept my loss, knowing we both fought a fair fight and he beat me with techniques and skills. I'd really hate to think exploding into many pieces if Momon here used that… what was that ball of energy called anyway?"

"[Hadouken] that's what the original practitioners called it. It's the result of my continuous training both mentally, physically, and spiritually. And after achieving a certain balance, I was able to do that after two years of straight training and supervision by his Majesty." Says Momon.

"Any chance you can teach us that Ansatsuken fighting style? Please… Master Momon?" Climb earnestly and seriously asked Momon.

"I suppose I could but I'd rather not, in fact, I'd rather not use it unless I'm really forced to and I'm out of other options. The only reason I did it, was because I thought; even with healing magic, we'd both be heavily damaged if the fight went on for long. And a longer fight might make me use the Satsui no Hado and unless I'm really in a do or die situation with large stakes on the line, I'd prefer to avoid it at all cost. You see, this fighting style is good. But getting in too deep to master it also has its toll, and not just mentally or physically, but mostly spiritually. Anyone who practices this fighting style will be tempted to learn more about it and go deeper and that leads them to succumb to the temptations of the Satsui no Hado where the heart and soul gets corrupted, until that person is nothing more than a walking instrument of death and destruction where everyone IS a target." Momon said as he try to dissuade others from learning the fighting style.

As everyone was now being led to the next form of competition, many talked amongst each other, from the delegates to the staff; especially those who fought in the cage. They all shared stories about their own fights and adventures, but the leaders of the their teams namely Jircniv and his Knights, Marquise Alex, the Dragon Lords and Cardinal Raymond silently thought of the problems of having an army of soldiers and adventurers capable of mastering this "Ansatsuken" and according to Sebas, it was only one of thousands of fighting styles and practices.

The power and protection it could bring to the nation that has access to such knowledge, and the terror it can unleash on the nation that engages in war with any nation that can use it. The scenario and its results were clear on Raymond's mind if the Theocracy goes to war against the Sorcerer Kingdom, and that's still without weapons. Even the Adamantite ranked equivalent monk warrior in the theocracy would most likely be defeated by a Mythril or Orichalcum ranked Adventurer from the Sorcerer Kingdom as long as they have mastered these new fighting styles and techniques. Especially this "Hadouken" it even had the Dragon Lords intrigued and that is not good for the Theocracy. The more Raymond think about their situation, the more he's convinced and reminded into going with the back-up plan if the majority of the Cardinals and the council disagree with the Sorcerer King's demands.

Upon arriving at a different area, they saw several wide swimming pools. Large enough to fit a small village's entire population to go swimming or bathing in it, then they noticed the ropes floating on the water arranged with equal spaces throughout the pool. Then the swimming race participants were called in by the staff; to help them get changed into their proper swimming attire. After a few moments, the swimmers came back and now wearing the new form of fashion and function in swimming. And the staff told Lakyus and the others, that it will be called a bikini; albeit there were several types presented to her earlier.

As the new swimsuits follow the shapes and curves of the one wearing it, Lakyus' curves turned some heads even her fellow competitor; the third seat of the Black Scripture secretly looked at her from top to bottom. At first, Lakyus was hesitant in putting on the said swimwear due to its revealing nature and the fact that she was actually a conservative person most likely because of her noble upbringing. Ultimately, she chose the one-piece swimwear. Other than Lakyus, another female swimmer; Ella Mirrets was from the Draconic Kingdom. She looked too young to be an adventurer, but given their country's situation; it's no surprise that someone would be striving so hard to keep living in such an environment. Unlike Lakyus' humble bosoms, Ella's were "generous" in size despite her petite frame and even wearing the one piece swimwear like Lakyus did, the curves of her buttocks and chest were still easily noticeable and her petite frame did not help in minimizing the attention her "assets" were getting, mostly from the males. Though young and slightly shorter than Lakyus, her mental toughness and maturity shows as she did not paid heed to the eyes looking at her body. And instead, she focused her attention in the upcoming event, with the aim of bringing glory to her nation and to her team. But mostly to prove to everyone that she can stand and compete with other more well known individuals.

Lakyus and Ella aside, the third and last female competitor in the event was from the Argland Republic Council. Her name is Rietel Eryl Streams and unlike the two younger female adventurers, she was already twenty nine years old and she was mature and confident enough to be proud of her "assets". Her daring nature shows from the fact that out of all the only three females participating in this event, she was the only one who really liked the sexy two piece bikini. Her beautiful looks and seductive figure even looked better with her red hair matching red swimsuit, the crimson scales on some areas of her body; mostly on her back and some near her feet and forearms somehow added to her charm and she was proud to show her half human, half Merfolk heritage. Being the daughter of a human father and a mermaid mother, this particular event gave her a distinct advantage compared to the other competitors who are all humans.

And now with the participants properly introduced, and pointed to the starting lines and were told of the rules beforehand. Each participant now looked serious as they wait for the signal to start the swimming races, and as soon as Demiurge shouted "GO!" they quickly jumped into the pool and swim as fast as they ever could. The rules were quite simple, they would just have to swim as fast as they can get to the other side of the pool which was one hundred fifty meters long and fifty meters wide, and seven feet deep. There were long thick white colored ropes that have some floating balls attached to them, and spaced equally throughout the pool's length. The rope's spacing in between them were proportional to the number of the participants, thus giving the competitors much more space than needed.

At the sound of "GO!" Lakyus and the others jumped into the water and, swim like their lives depended on it. Being a hybrid of a human and Merfolk, the Argland representative took the lead closely followed by team Rainbow's appointed "Thief". Being light weight and lean muscled, and when the new Adventurer's Guild's new training programs are added to the equation; the result is very visible. The Dragon Lords immediately noticed that even though a human, the Adamantite ranked adventurer from the Sorcerer Kingdom was able to stay close to their own Adamantite ranked adventurer whom to their knowledge should have taken the lead by an obvious wide margin. Other than the top two competitors, the ones vying for the third place were Lakyus for the Re-Estize Kingdom, Ella Mirrets for the Draconic kingdom, and the representative Paladin from the Roble Holy Kingdom. The others still have a chance though, since they all have to swim from the starting side to the other end of the pool and do it all five times.

After five laps of swimming, the competitors were very exhausted and breathing heavily. And the top place was Rietel Eryl Streams winning the gold medal for the Argland Republic Council, at second place and Silver medallist is Richard Harmond for the Sorcerer Kingdom, and at third place was Jhurin Velmont of Eight Ripples winning the Bronze medal. Though she lost, Lakyus was still in the fourth place and she took some pride in that and so did the others that didn't won.

Everyone applauded the participants, winners or not. For they all deserve the applause, regardless of having a medal or not. For they just did something that no one could claim to be an easy task, swimming such distance and doing it several times is very, VERY tiring and none of them used any 'martial art' or magic spell or any magical item for that matter. The participants then all went to their respective changing rooms and changed back to their regular uniforms, even better was that the staff gave them their swim wears as a souvenir from the event. The participants and delegates talked amongst each other as they all went to the next location for the next event. They were led to the wide open air area once again, but to a different section where a wide road-like trail was before them. The running track was pre-painted and meant to signify separation of lanes to accommodate each runner's space.

The idea was simple, run along the track and the first to get to the finish line wins. Pretty simple and just about the basic rule for any type of racing sport, as far as competition goes. Tia of Blue Roses is now representing the Re-Estize Kingdom, as well as her own adventurer team. For the Baharuth Empire, it was another member of Eight Ripples. And for the Roble Holy Kingdom, it was another Paladin. The Argland Council's representative is an albino Wolf-man and an adventurer as well. It was a colourful line up, so to speak; as the runners varied greatly from one another to their size up to their body type and height etc… They also noticed the new shoes given to them has a very good grip on the surface that they will be running at, also at the same time being light on their feet and much more comfortable compared to their original footwear.

Tia tried to run up a nearby wall to see how good the new shoes' grip was, and she was pleasantly surprised to see that her ninja moves are much easier to do with these shoes. The fact that the soles were soft, flexible and durable means it makes less noise when one walks on, making them ideal for her as an assassin. She suddenly remembered why the prices for such foot wear was higher compared to the shoes sold in Re-Estize, after all of the factors were added up; she couldn't really think of any reason to be penny pinching on it when the advantage outweighs the cost. In her mind, she noted to buy a pair for herself and her twin sister before going back to the Kingdom.

The other runners also came to the same line of thought as Tia did. Even the albino Wolf-man, was himself; amazed and intrigued by the shoes he's wearing right now. He simply said to himself: "Hmmm. These running shoes are great, wonder what they're made from? After all this is done, I'll buy a few pairs of these for me and the family. I'm sure the missus would appreciate some comfort for her feet, and the price is reasonable."

After a few minutes, the runners were all pointed to their starting areas. And after Demiurge gave the signal, they all ran like Jaldabaoth and his demons were chasing right behind them. Though Tia was clearly the shortest and smallest within the runners, her light body frame actually favors her chances in this sport. As an assassin, she was already trained to move fast both in battle and even in retreat if it becomes necessary. But even that sort of advantage is still not enough to go against those who are better trained or naturally created for speed runs, as the white wolf man was running against the Druid and also the healer from team Rainbow of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Tia tried taking in quick breaths to keep her pace up, for even if she was more than likely to get the third or maybe even the second spot; she knows that nothing is certain. Now halfway to the finish line, she exerted more force and gave it all she's got. And as a result, she was able to catch up to the runners before her. The look on the Wolf man's face serious focus, no malice, just pure intensity and the hunger to win. However, the Sorcerer King's runner had fear in his eyes as if he was being chased by someone or something. And in the end, the winner for first place and the gold medal was the Druid from Team Rainbow and winning another gold for the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Wolf man adventurer son the silver medal for second place, and Tia won the Bronze medal for third place.

Next was the armed combat, where the participants can use any basic melee weapon of their choosing. And all of the weapons are made from the same material and none of them are enchanted in anyway, another factor is the fact the blades' edge and the points are rounded to avoid any unwanted results. This is what Brain Unglaus was waiting for the entire time, though saddened that he won't be facing against Momon since the dark hero already fought in the unarmed combat. he still thinks that every one of his opponent in this event will only help him improve and achieve higher heights as a swordsman.

The color coding for every team is as follows:

Sorcerer Kingdom - Black

Baharuth Empire - Blue

Roble Holy Kingdom - White

Re-Estize Kingdom - Green

Argland Republic - Red

Draconic Kingdom - Orange

Slane Theocracy - Yellow

Author's note: the only Black Scripture members missing are Lady Kaire since she was killed by Shalltear already and the "Thousand Mile Astrologer". Because of the mental trauma that she suffered after witnessing the horrors Ainz orchestrated at the Katze Plains a few year back.

Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 17: Pioneer's Holiday, Day 5 "The Sports events part 2".**

The competitors for the armed combat were gathered on an elevated platform, the stage itself was raised only two feet from the ground. It was made from white marble-like stones, with runes engraved on it making it more durable and resistant to most damages especially from wear and tear from the elements. The width of the stage was slightly wider than that of the cage used for the un-armed combat event. As for measurements, the width would be one hundred ten feet. Coincidentally, it was located where the Grand Concert's main stage was set up, just a few days ago.

The first to fight on stage was Brain Unglaus for the Re-Estize Kingdom, against Moknak; the team leader of the Adamantite ranked Adventurer team Rainbow of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Being a proud swordsman, Brain chooses a sword among the weapon's selection and Moknak chose a shield and a mace instead of an axe which was the weapon he was used to wielding in battles. Both weapons have no runes or any magical enchantment on them, as do all of the weapons in the selection case and they were all made from the same material; thirty two times rolled cold steel.

King Rampossa was confident that Brain Unglaus, being a friend of the late Gazef Stronoff as well as his rival, both as a warrior and as a swordsman. The old king hoped that at least in this event, they can have a gold medal to bring home and make his countrymen proud. On the other hand, Rampossa knew that any Adamantite ranked Adventurer is not to be underestimated. The fact that Momon was able to easily and quickly beat a current and active Scripture member was totally amazing by itself, adding the fact he won with his bare hands was even more incredible.

Both fighters walked up to the elevated platform and were instructed to be in a safe distance before they start fighting, after Lycan (The referee) asked both combatants if they were ready. Brain and Moknak said they are, so Lycan started the fight. As soon as the signal was given, Brain went to a defensive stance since he wasn't sure what his opponent would do or could do. Moknak on the other hand, was wary of his opponent himself. Knowing that Brain once fought on almost equal levels against the late Gazef Stronoff, he circled around Brain with his shield slightly in front of him.

Brain would have already activated his martial art [Field] as he normally does in battle. But the rules explicitly said that any [martial art] was prohibited and is ground for disqualification. So Brain decided to keep things honest, as he doesn't want to stain his former rival's position of being the kingdom's Warrior Captain. He kept his focus on Moknak and tried to study his opponent's movements from a defensive position. Moknak patiently observed Brain, and carefully tried faking some attacks to see how Brain would react.

Knowing that playing the waiting game will not be good for both of them in the long run. So Moknak ran towards Brain and upon seeing this, Brain changed to a more offensive stance. As soon as Brain had estimated that Moknak was in range of his sword, he quickly leaned forward and swung his blade. Moknak shifted his weight and spun mirroring Brain's sword swing direction, and minimizing the impact and damage to his shield and himself. After a full 360 degree spin, Moknak aimed to hit Brain's left leg and he positioned his shield to protect his head and upper body; which is exposed during his attack.

Brain reacted quickly and brought his sword back to counter the attack, but Moknak just shifted his shield again to protect him and jumped back. The whole exchange happened in less than three seconds. But for those with keen vision saw things clearly and were amazed at both fighters' high level reactions. After a somewhat reset in position, it was Brain who initiated an attack this time by slowly closing in on Moknak and then used his speed to try hitting his opponent from different sides and angles. Moknak fought back but Brain being the lighter and faster of the two, managed to graze Moknak's left side but Moknak surprised Brain by spinning so quickly that Brain's sword was deflected; preventing him from making any follow up attacks immediately.

As Moknak spinned around, he extended his shield arm immediately. The sudden action hit Brain's left forearm making the swordsman retreat a few steps back. After sensing that he hit something, Moknak stopped spinning, but went into a defensive stance in hopes of giving himself some time to recover from the dizziness from all that spinning. Brain noticed the uneasy reaction from Moknak and decided to take advantage of it by charging quickly, and swiftly slashed from under then going upward. The slash slipped past Moknak's shield and hit his left forearm, but the damage would have been just a light wound. None the less, damage is still damage. In retaliation, Moknak used his mace to guard against Brain's sword instead of his shield, and used the shield's tip to hit the sword but instead hit Brain's right hand which happened to be his dominant hand.

The fight went on and the exchanges were quite thrilling, as no one really know who would win in this bout. Whenever Brain makes his move, Moknak counters and vice versa. It came to a point where Brain was sweating profusely, due to the high speed exchanges between them. Moknak however, sweated very lightly compared to the younger fighter. Brain noticed this as he realized he was breathing harder, unlike his opponent who seemed to be much stable and relaxed. It was then that Moknak failed to hide a smirk on his face, and Brain felt really uncomfortable about it somehow.

Moknak ran towards his opponent at full speed, and brain switched to his guarded stance and prepared himself to evade the expected hit coming his way. Moknak's charge was very fast, and when he was in the sword's range; Brain came at him with a rush attack of his own. He was shocked when Moknak suddenly stopped and jumped high above him, then when he came back down; his weapons positions were changed. Now, with his shield on his right and his mace on his left; Moknak began his real attacks and Brain was playing catch-up to the older warrior's attack speed. Moknak forced Brain to the edge of the stage, and when Brain saw an opening; he attempted a downward swing. But to his surprise, his sword was blocked by the mace and the bulk of the shield hit him to the side and this kept hitting him from different angles. The crowd was surprised to see such speed, and Brain just had no answer to the rapid barrages of shield bash attacks. Brain tried to leap back to get some breathing room, but when he glanced at his sword, he saw it was chipped in multiple areas and the blade was almost gone. And with that, Brain dropped his sword and conceded.

Brain only got some minor bruises except for his left arm that was fractured earlier. After Moknak was officially declared the winner, Brain shook hands with him and asked him a question.

"That was a great fight; I thought I had the advantage at the start. But you are something else, if I'm being honest here. I have to ask, how did you manage to get to such high a level" Brain said as he congratulated his opponent after they were both healed.

"Thank you Brain-dono. I never thought I'd get a chance of fighting someone as famous and as good as you, I was there in the very same tournament when you fought in the finals against the late great Gazef Stronoff. (Brain smiled awkwardly) As for me being able to do what I did? Other than hard work and the excruciating training and diet provided by the Guild. We have been trained by some of his majesty's direct subordinates; the Guardians. See Mr. Sebas Tian sensei over there? (Brain nodded) He was the one taught us how to do improve our un-armed combat skills and techniques, he and Cocytus sensei right there (pointing to the Ice cold giant Insectoid) taught us on armed combat tactics and techniques. They were very patient in teaching weaklings like us, and after encountering some of the hellish opponents in the Adamantite ranked Training Dungeon area; we realized the improvements we've made and the importance of their teachings as well as the gears we gained as we earn more tokens to help us against those nightmare-inducing creatures in the training dungeons." Moknak light heartedly explained.

"Just what kind of opponents did you face out there anyway? I'd imagine it would be something really terrible to make you reach this height of skill?" Brain asked.

"Let's me put it this way, you were in attendance in the trial against the rogue priests and some theocracy scriptures right?" Moknak asked.

"Yes, I was." Brain replied.

"Then you've seen those two undead warriors guarding the Sorcerer King? (Brain nodded) Those are called 'Vengeance Ronins' they make Soul Eaters and Death Knights look like infant children when fighting against them. In fact; when his majesty first introduced those creatures to us. He ordered all of the Adventurer teams to unite and fight against one, only ONE of them. And we all ended up DEAD. We were resurrected later of course, but it was only recently that our team was able to deal some real damage to it. But we still lose in the end, at least now we don't die as quickly like back then but improvement is improvement big or small right? He he." Moknak explained while not giving out any serious details about their training methods and techniques.

"One last question then, and please be honest with this one. Even without using any [martial art], did you fight me with the best of you skills? Just curious that's all." Brain asked in a humble but serious tone.

"No." Moknak replied, and then he bowed before Brain then left to take a rest beside his team.

Brain went to King Rampossa and bowed and apologized for losing the fight. But Rampossa just ordered him to stand and be proud, saying "Even in defeat, we can still hold our head high knowing we gave it all and this is sport not war. So take it easy young man, you'll still get better. Even Gazef wasn't born that good in fighting."

Hearing his King's words made Brain calmer and relaxed about losing. He made a mental note to talk to Momon and Moknak when he has enough free time, to discuss about their training and so on. But at the moment, his attention was focused in observing the next fight. The new pair of combatants entered the stage it was from Argland Council's Adamantite ranked Adventurer, Griyun Hemz a Brunyena. A species of demihumans; having the body similar to that of a bull, but having features of a hyena on its face and arms. He was wielding a two-handed great sword. Opposite the Brunyena, was the Baharuth Empire's representative; Eight Ripples' team leader Franz Volrets Houzen. As the leader and tactician of the team, he prioritizes flexibility in battle and mostly acts as a guard for their team's support units; he wields a long sword in his right hand and a dagger on his left.

Lycan started the fight, and Griyun sprinted to his opponent. He started the fight a diagonal slash, but the lean muscled human adventurer used his two blades to block and deflect the huge blade aimed at him. The beastman was swift in turning his sword's angle to hit again quickly, but the leader of Eight Ripples was also quick to react. And so Franz parried the incoming attack with his own sword, while he was moving closer to this opponent and dealt a slashing damage to Griyun's left forearm. The damage was smaller than expected, due to the demihuman's natural quick healing factor. But Franz followed-up his attacks with swift slashes and gusto, and his opponent evaded most of them, those he failed to evade; he blocked with his great sword's flat and wide body.

During one of their exchanges, the beastman feigned a straight thrust expecting the other to capitalize on it to get closer. And the human swordsman did as expected, so when Franz got close; Griyun retracted his sword and kicked Franz in his abdomen. Franz took the pain but still moved forward, then rolled forward and did a sweeping kick from behind the beastman's calves and fell him down. Then he swiftly lunged at the beastman and placed his sword over his opponent's throat, making him the winner in the second match. Though the advantages were on the beastman, the leader of Eight Ripples managed to win not by brute strength but by his cunning fighting style and adaptability in sudden changes in combat situations. The Dragon Lords were saddened by the fact that their own fighter lost this fight, the Blue Dragon Lord talked to their representatives and told them: "Do not to dwell on it too much. Instead, use the experience you all got in this 'dry run', for the real event four years from now. We will return for _**The World Championship Challenges. **_An event truly worth looking forward to, and by then we will win."

The next match was about to begin, and the fighters for this round are from the Slane Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdom. For the Slane Theocracy, it was the captain of the Black Scripture "Sylvan" who will be fighting. And for the Roble Holy Kingdom, next to Remedios Custodio; it would be the best swordsman in the Paladin Corps. And current wielder of the Holy Kingdom's treasured Holy Sword Safarlisia, Paladin Corps. Lt. Pedro Pendejo. A muscular man with a lean muscled frame, and long blonde hair. He was actually a better swordsman than Remedios; skill-wise. However, Remedios' inhuman strength and blind zealous faith allows her to perform more [martial arts] that makes her more effective in real combat.

The fight was basically a Spear user commonly referred to as a spearman, versus a swordsman wielding a two-handed long sword. Sylvan raised his spear and pointed it to his opponent, without exuding any hostile intent. Pedro on the other hand, was seriously focused on his opponent. The fight began and Pedro was cautious in his approach since he knew he was against a Black Scripture member. He kept changing his stances and position from time to time, to keep his opponent from knowing what he's going to do. Sylvan on the other hand, wasn't really engaging at all.

A few minutes passed and not much action really happened, so Pedro took the initiative to charge ahead. Sylvan was waiting for this, so he thrust his spear aimed at Pedro's left knee but he missed his mark due to Pedro's cautionary nature. The Paladin stopped quickly and grabbed the spear's pole body, then glided his sword alongside it as he charged and went for Sylvan's chest. Sylvan just let his left hand go of the spear and turned to his right side, then kicked his opponent's side after dodging the gliding sword slash. Pedro, after getting kicked, ignored the pain and spinned around then thrust his sword straight to Sylvan's chest. Being a 'God kin', Sylvan managed to react in time and avoided getting impaled in the heart. The Paladin's sword managed to graze his right shoulder rupturing his uniform. This surprised Sylvan greatly, since he was among the best of the best. The missed hit hurt his ego as captain, so he went from being cautious to aggressive. And after he jumped back to reset his position for his attack, he immediately began a barrage of spear thrusts that surprised Pedro Pendejo; that he almost got impaled if it weren't for his careful positioning in every attack that he did.

Sylvan's thrusts barrage kept up with Pedro's retreat, and Sylvan kept pushing his opponent from different angles gradually out-positioning the Paladin. But the Paladin just remembered his own nightmarish experience during Jaldabaoth's invasion and occupation, this empowered him somehow and he was focused enough to dodge and even parried some of Sylvan's attacks. Surprising the Scripture captain. Realizing that the Paladin has the advantage on him in real experiences, so he used his own advantage against his opponent; his own body's natural prowess. Being a descendant of one of their "gods" his body naturally excels more than others would, even without proper training. But since he was properly trained, his own stamina and reflexes outclasses the veteran Paladin. With his own body sensing the fatigue taking its toll on him, Pedro decided to unleash his own sword technique; albeit without the [Martial Arts] that he normally accompany this attack with. After stepping back to get some air, Pedro thought of using his technique as a counter manoeuvre. Fortunately, it was sylvan who initiated his attack first. They exchanged blocks and strikes, and when the Paladin thought he saw his small window of opportunity. He hit the spear aside to get a clear shot at his opponent, but Sylvan's was something he did not count on since he expected the man to be as exhausted as he was. Sylvan stepped back a bit and performed swift slashes with his spear's point, rendering much damage to his opponent; clearly making him the winner of this bout.

After they were both healed and their uniforms repaired via magic, they talked as they walked towards their respective team's benches. Both men earning each other's respect, but to Raymond; a worrisome fact was revealed to him from observing the last event regarding his Black Scriptures and their own opponents. The fact is that, if none 'god kin' opponents are able to come close to defeating a Black Scripture member. Then chances are they will really lose to powerful nations if it comes to an all out war, against the Sorcerer Kingdom in particular. Even setting the Monstrous strength of the Sorcerer King and his direct subordinates aside, the performance of the Adamantite ranked Adventurer team 'Rainbow' was really surprising and greatly exceeded his expectations. Adding the fact that this nation has the highest number of Adamantite ranked Adventurers in its arsenal is already an alarming fact by itself, the knowledge that the Adventurer's Guild here is also directly under the government makes thing even more dangerous for anyone who would oppose this new nation. The tactics and techniques he witnessed were something new to him, and remembering the story shared by Moknak himself about their early experiences in the Adamantite level training dungeon, he was sure whatever was inside those facilities should be kept inside, lest it destroy this world. Even if he knew that Sylvan was going to win from the start in this match, the fact that Sylvan almost lost this one even though he was still greatly holding back. It was still something that worried him. In Raymond's mind all things point to one inevitable fact, they must never make an enemy of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

The next fight's combatants have just entered the stage, Sylvan for the Theocracy and the last warrior adventurer from the Draconic Kingdom. The fight was short as Sylvan easily and quickly defeated the fellow spear wielder, and now he was waiting for his last opponent. Moknak entered the stage and as soon as the fight was signalled to begin, Sylvan wasted no time holding back and dashed towards Moknak; thrusting his spear into the elder warrior's abdominal section. The local adventurer did not held back anything either, and instead met the charge head on. Moknak was surprisingly very quick to dodge most of Sylvan' attacks, while he used his shield to deflect any real threatening hit. Sylvan kept repeating his thrusts and when he was sure that Moknak was able to get used to his timing, he suddenly and greatly increased his attack speed; it caught Moknak by surprise and he was damaged greatly. With the speed difference between them, Moknak took a gamble hoped his next attack would work. He covered himself with his shield and jumped forward, straight for Sylvan's spear thrust barrage.

He took on the powerful force of the spear's attacks on him, so powerful that he expected his shield to give in from all the hits it's taken. And when his shield did eventually give in, he let the spear pierce through it. As soon as that happened, he glided the now pierced shield to get close to Sylvan and since his opponent only has one weapon; he grabbed the spear and used his mace to hit Sylvan's hands to take the spear. Then threw the spear and shield aside and began to takedown Sylvan by grappling him to bring him down, but the young Scripture Captain fought back with his own fists. Moknak tossed his mace aside and the fight turned into a hand-to–hand combat and the two slugged it out till they reach the time limit of thirty minutes. By the rules, the referee would consult the judges to vote on who they think won based on the scores they've given, and they would write their scores on a score card. The announcer will read each judges score but not reveal whom the scores are for, and then announce the winner based on the judges total scores.

Both warriors shook each other's hand and smiled despite their faces bruised and swollen. The referee called for the healers to heal both participant and as they were being healed, Aura announced the judges' scores.

"The Winner by split decision is Moknak from the Sorcerer Kingdom! Ladies and gentlemen, the champion of the Armed Combat Challenge!" Aura announced.

A Noble and a Priest were going to ask for clarification, but Cardinal Raymond stopped them before they made the notion. He discreetly explained to the two that the events here just showed what their forces and sadly even their scriptures are lacking. The Theocracy's over reliance on the gifts of their gods had made them somewhat complacent and weak somehow.

"Ironic now that I think back about it." Raymond chuckled.

"What do you mean Cardinal Raymond?" asked one of the Theocracy delegates.

"Just now I lectured about how our reliance on our legendary magic items has made us complacent and weak somehow, but back then I remember some of the other Cardinals lecturing others on why the plan to assassinate Gazef Stronoff was necessary. Maximillian and Dominic both stressed out, that the Re-Estize Kingdom had become corrupted and weak due to their complacent nature. And one key to force them to strive for greatness was to eliminate the late warrior captain. We all know how that turned out." Raymond explained the irony in the recent events.

"Well… I don't think we'd need any clarification to know who the winner is anyway, look." The second seat said as he pointed to Sylvan's bruised and swollen face, compared to Moknak's less damaged face. The Cardinal immediately got the point the young fighter was implying.

Slightly different from the un-armed combat's championship prize, the winner gets a slightly slimmer version of the championship belt with similar design. The main difference in the design being some weapon images designed onto the sides and the champion's name is engraved on the lower central part of the belt. As for enchantments, it's about the same for both championship belts.

Now that the other fighting event are done, it was time for the _**"Ultimate Magic Caster's Challenge".**_ Theo Rakeshir was clearly excited, as he wants to see the wonders of different magic casters from various countries. Even better was the fact that they'd be in a competition about it making them bring out the powerful spells. The rules are quite simple; each magic caster representing each nation will perform their best and most effective or most powerful spell, they will compete in certain categories like: the offensive spell or attack spell category, the defensive spell category, and the utility and rescue spell category respectively. Each magic caster will perform their best magic spell best suited for each category, and they will go on until all magic casters have performed their spells for all the given categories.

The open field area in the middle of the Entertainment Dome was cleared off of any other item or facility, save for the numerous manikins set up on the area to serve as targets. None of the Mages are to use their own magical garbs, staves, and any magical item. On the field, an area-wide magic barrier was casted for safety purposes. The first one to be held was the offensive spell category, and the competing mages are both nervous and psyched up at the same time. The very first to brave into this event was from the Draconic Kingdom, the only magic caster in their adventurer team was personally capable of third tier spells and excelled in defensive and team boost spells. Seeing the manikins on the middle of the field as the standard targets, she braced herself for her spell.

After she was signalled to begin, she fired off a huge [Fire ball] and then she manipulated the exploded flames to spread sideways expanding the damages it could cause to potential opponents. Many were awed by the wide spread havoc caused by the mage's spell, it also showed the magic caster's creativity and she received good marks from the judges. The judges for this particular event are: Theo Rakeshir, the head of the Sorcerer Kingdom's Magician's Guild. Fluder Paradyne, the Head Wizard of the Baharuth Empire and Magic Research Liaison of the Sorcerer Kingdom. And Demiurge, the Guardian of the Seventh Floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. The first mage got a total score of 72 out of 100 points. Each judge gives a score after a mage competitor performed their magic spells per category, each competitor can do multiple spells per category as long as the spells are casted within the casting time limit of one minute. Regardless of the number of spells used, the mages will be judge by their spells overall impact, effectivity, practicality and power.

The second mage to perform was from the Roble Holy Kingdom, although not entirely a magic caster since he is a Paladin. The Paladin's capability to use magic effectively was acceptable to be allowed to compete in this event, though the Paladin present knows that he can mostly cast healing and buff spells and most of his magic spells are Holy type spells for obvious reason. He draw out his sword and casted a second tier spell [explosion of light] and a ball of light exploded from the center of the area, damaging the nearby manikins and leaving behind a cloud of smoke and dust all over the place. It was quickly followed-up by his recent created spell [Righteous Slash] a spell that he incorporates with his sword; as he makes the slashing attack, a concentrated ray of holy energy is beamed out from the tip of his blade extending it and making it appear as if his blade got a lot longer, dealing more slashing damage to a wider area. The judges were impressed at the man's creativity and resourcefulness. Thus getting him a total score of 74 points.

The third one was from the Slane Theocracy, the sixth seat of the Black Scripture. Appearance-wise, he looked like a class teacher too old to be teaching and should have retired some years ago. The fact that he was essentially wearing a yellow hooded sweater and jogging pants with the insignia of the Slane Theocracy printed on the upper arms, at the back and a small one on the front where his heart is located; the whole thing just makes him stand out and seemingly out of place. The sixth seat began charging up his spell, and when he gathered enough magical energy. He unleashed the fifth tier spell [Bladed Tempest], a spell that conjures a cyclone of strong winds swirling around a wide area but also inflicts slashing damage caused by the summoned scattered swirling small blades. Then he followed it up with [Reverse Gravity] as the whirling winds shredded the new manikin replacements for his round, making the damages much worse if the that spell combination was used against a living target.

After the sixth seat's spell combination, the Judges gave him a total score of 86 points being the highest score for now. After the whole area was restored via magic, and the destroyed manikins were replaced with new ones. The next magic caster walked forward, it was the little Evil Eye representing Blue Roses and the Re-Estize Kingdom. After the go signal, she quickly casted second tier spell [Sand field all] a spell that created a wide area of sandstorm. Then she put her hands on the ground and casted a third tier spell [Widen Maximize Magic; Crystal spears] and immediately, a large number of spears made from sturdy crystals spike up from the ground on many random locations; impaling numerous manikins and leaving them scattered and heavily damaged. And then she followed it up by casting a fourth tier spell [Crystal dagger shower] and dagger-like crystal pieces fell from about twenty meters above the sandstorm area and they dealt additional damages practically ripping the manikins as well as most of the area itself. Evil Eye got the total score of 87 making the loli vampire smile from her achievement.

The area was immediately repaired via magic by the Mages from E-Rantel's Magician's Guild, after that they also replaced the manikins with a new batch as the old and damaged once were removed and taken to a separate area for analysis and then to be recycled for other purposes. And once the area has been cleared again, the next Magic caster was called to stand forth and perform their own magics. The next one to come forward was from the Adamantite ranked team; Eight Ripples, which also represented the Baharuth Empire.

The Mage who was wearing a pair of sunglasses like Evil Eye did earlier, put on the hood of her uniform to cover her head. After some stretching exercises she casted multiple [Fire ball] spells continuously for five seconds, bombarding the area with loud explosions. Shortly after that, she casted another third tier spell [Acid splash] where a wide wave of acidic liquid poured out from the magic circle; spreading all over the area and the already burned area then caught on fire once again. But this time, the flames range on much longer. It's as if a person was being burned once and then burned again but through acidic reactions making things way worse for the targets. The Empire's Female Albino Mage got the total score of 84. Jircniv was slightly disappointed but chose to give a smile to the female adventurer instead, he was a bit sad because she didn't get the highest score for the current roster of Mages; but he knew she did very well, considering the likes of who she was up against. And with that mindset, Jircniv accepted it as it is and thought to consult both guilds to help improve their Mages' chances in the actual international events, four years from now.

Now, that many of the participants have gotten to score level of the 80's mark. Many are expecting for a much more amazing display of power, as there are only two left. The Mage participant from the Argland Republic Council, and Nabe for the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Adventurer from the Argland Council stepped forward, he was a Griffonoid. Are demihumans having the features and looks of a griffon only in a human's form. His head was similar to an eagle's, but his hands have claws like that of a lion's. His wings are big and fortunately for him, the uniform provided for him has large slits on the back for his wings to get through.

He first casted the third tier spell [Persistent tornado] summoning strong stormy winds that formed into a tornado, sucking anything inside the area safety barrier aside from the magic caster. Next, he casted a barrage of [Fire ball] spells and a follow-up of [Lightning] barrage. The combinations of these spells, though within the third tier; have wreaked havoc throughout the field. In the end the Argland based magic caster got a total score of 84 points, not just because of the spell's power and their combinations, but because of how they were used and casted; showing resourcefulness and adaptability in the field. The Griffonoid wasn't really pleased for losing to other mages, but he wasn't too upset either. He understood that there are many talented individuals in the world waiting to be discovered. And with his turn done, he sat down together with his team and eagerly waited for the so called 'Beautiful Princess' Nabe. He wanted to know what the fuss was all about, regarding team Darkness.

And now; as the last competitor for the offense magic category enters the field, everyone had their eyes at Nabe's every move. After the field was restored and the manikins replaced, as soon she heard the go signal, Nabe quickly casted the fourth tier spell [Widen maximize magic; Lightning fences] creating a very wide and high wall of high-voltage electricity, then she immediately followed it up by casting the fifth tier spell [Widen maximize magic Dickless Existence] and everyone heard a crunching sound from the manikins, as the area where a man's most prized possession collapsed and that area just fell down from the manikins and the fallen parts disintegrated in to dust. Upon noticing what the spell actually did, many of the males within the audience had looks of fear and dread, most of them subconsciously grabbed on to their "juniors" to check if they were affected. And no one was, but Nabe wasn't done yet. She casted the seventh tier spell [Chain Dragon Lightning] and from her pointing finger; a powerful lightning with the seeming shape of a charging dragon's head burst forth and attacked the entire area destroying everything in the field and no manikin was left standing. All in the field now was smouldering and scorched earth, the grasses and the manikins were all gone, and in their place was just dust and charred ground that still have some crackling residue of lightning bolts. All these were done by Nabe in less than a minute, all without any stress or fatigue noticed or seen on her in anyway.

The Mages had to wait for about twenty minutes before the effects dissipated, and the area was deemed safe for restoration magic to be used. Since most of the mages can only used light to medium level restoration and cleaning spells, they have to be near the affected area before casting those kinds of spells. Thus making the restoration process take longer, the fact that [Dickless existence] scared the living daylights of the male Mages, made them very hesitant to go into the area to start casting the restoration spells in fear that such an area-of-effect spell might still have some lingering potency in the field. And since Nabe was the clear and obvious winner for this category, with the total score of 95 points.

A smug smile of satisfaction was on Nabe's lips, it was probably the only time anyone ever saw her with a smile, as far as public knowledge is concerned. The mages were all amazed not just by the terrifying potential psychological traumas that the 'nuts and sausage' destroying spell can inflict to its targets, provided that the victim survives at all and that's highly unlikely. Momon walked over to Nabe, and he whispered to her.

"Don't you think that might be going a bit overboard?" Momon (Pandora's Actor) asked his partner.

"No, I think it's just enough to secure my victory for this category. Ainz-sama has already allowed me to use higher tier spells as long as I don't use my real trump spells. Plus the only human that is capable of even casting a minor seventh tier spell is Fluder. For an old fragile beetle, he has skill and capability. And he knows his place beneath Ainz-sama's feet." Nabe whispered her reply to her team mate.

At the same time in Nazarick.

"EEHH?! She knows about that spell?! Ugh, I really hate that feminist spell. If it wasn't for Peroroncino and his fellow H-game enthusiasts' trolling and harassing the female players back then in Yggdrasil, those shitty devs probably wouldn't have created that shitty spell. Well, maybe they still would have, those irritating assholes. (Then his emotion suppression kicked in) Ah… the good old days, when Bukubuku Chagama would cast that on Peroroncino after he did something naughty in the game or when he bought a new H-game. And good old Ulbert would just roll on the ground laughing, and Peroroncino would later vent all his anger on our opponents. Ah, good times indeed. I wonder what are they doing now? Now that I've thinked about it, I'm probably dead back in my old world or rather my original body is. Well, can't worry about that now…Hmm… At least she's improving and possibly even level-up in the future." Ainz said to himself out loud, as he watched the events in his private quarters where he was in total solitude and no one could hear him talk; letting him just be himself and losing himself in memories of the guild's better days. Of course, Ainz casted several anti-spying spells just to be sure; since the Eight-edge assassins are just two rooms away.

The winners for the offensive/attack magic spell category are as follows:

First Place: Sorcerer Kingdom.

Second Place: Re-Estize Kingdom.

Third Place: Slane Theocracy.

Since it would take about an hour of waiting time for the next category, everyone took a short break. The Dome staff arrived on the sidelines pushing carts filled with different kinds of foods and drinks. The staff set up the folding tables and folding seats, and covering them with white linens with golden embroidered designs on the sides. The delegates enjoyed the meals served to them, many enjoyed drinking the various flavors of the new drink known as 'Soda' they find it refreshing and good for such group activities. Moknak conversed with the participants from other nations and they enjoyed the sensible dialogues they had, even the mages talked amongst each other about different subjects; mostly magic related.

"Nabe-san, how did you know how to cast a spell like that?" Lakyus asked the stoic magic caster.

"What spell? Be specific." Nabe coldly replied.

"All of them, especially the second one. The one you called 'Dickless existence'?" Lakyus replied. Although a bit shy of the spell's name.

"It was a spell I read from the Sorcerer King's Library, in his real home of Nazarick. I've read that it was a spell created in response against perverts who would harass females back then, and since there are many lecherous men everywhere, I thought to learn it and master in casting it when I sense an annoying gnat nearby." Nabe said in cold confidence, which many are used to by now.

"Never mind that, how are you able to cast a seventh tier spell? If I may ask Nabe-san?" the sixth seat of the Black Scripture asked with serious curiosity.

"Tch, very well. For your question, all I did was follow the training program and exercises taught to me by the Sorcerer King himself. If you didn't know, Fluder is now capable of casting several minor seventh tier spells as well." Nabe answered, though she only did so as she was instructed by Demiurge since yesterday.

Upon hearing Nabe's answer, the sixth seat was in awe of his former mentor when he was much younger and studied under Fluder's tutelage, then he cupped his chin with one hand as he ponders on what kind of training do these people go through to be able to achieve such feats. When back in the theocracy, they have to perform certain rituals just to be able to cast sixth to seventh tier spells. And that's with their magical equipment's help already. The serious but scholarly like atmosphere as Evil Eye ask her query.

"Nabe, Nabe Hey." Evil Eye called to the disguised Pleiades Maid.

"Ugh, Tsk… Yes, I hear you. What is it mosquito?" Nabe irritatedly replied, as she took a cup of tea and drank it graciously.

"I just want to ask you about Momon-dono. (Nabe nodded for her to continue as she took another sip of tea.) Have you ever seen Momon's… monster?" Evil Eye asked like it was a common subject for conversation, even more so for a young lady. Nabe instantly spat out her tea, losing any gracious attitude she normally exude when having her meal and drinks. Fortunately, she wasn't facing anyone in front. Otherwise, the poor fellow would be drenched in tea by then. The comical scene would have made Gagaran laugh, but the size intrigued her as well. So she listened in closely.

"Hey, since we're on the subject of sage's sausage. Has Momon ever done it with anyone? I won't be surprised if you two did it already. You're partners in a team anyway. Right? C'mon now Nabe-san, it's just us ladies here. Surely you got some girl talk material." Gagaran asked with her usual bluntness. Nabe just spat out the remaining tea in her mouth, and coughed a little then glared at both Evil Eye and Gagaran in a clearly upset and mostly surprised facial expression.

"How dare you ask such a personal question?! We are partners and we are professionals. I recommend you forget any thoughts about it, that's all I can say." Nabe replied, obviously holding the urge to use eight tier magic on the two curious ladies as per Ainz's instructions. Lakyus was shocked at the vulgar and obscene questions her team mates just asked, while the twins were trying to hold back from laughing.

"Evil Eye! Gagaran! Stop it. You know you shouldn't ask others those kinds of things. I'm really sorry Nabe-san, please forgive my sisters for their foolish questions." Lakyus apologized in behalf of her two team mates. As their banters seemed to cause a little scene clearly involving Nabe, Momon walked up to them to apologise for Nabe and sighed as he bowed down. Then the two walked on a separate table and continued their meal.

After the scene, Lakyus lectured her two team mates. And they went back to finish their meals, Lakyus noticed Evil Eye and Gagaran whispering to each other and giggling with thirsty expressions. Lakyus just shake her head and finished her meal. She felt ashamed for her team when she heard the two argued in a whisper level tone.

"Dream on shorty, there's no way THAT's gonna fit you. I on the other hand can take that for sure, now that it's more likely Momon's a virgin. He's open game now." Gagaran teasingly said to her friend.

"Like hell you'll get to him first. I'll take him with my charms, you'll see." Evil Eye retorted back. Lakyus and the twins just sigh on the sides and pretended they didn't hear any of the conversations between the two

Lakyus know Gagaran well enough to know that she's just joking, and simply playing on their magic caster. After the small break, the tables, chairs and the utensils were collected and by the staff members and were removed from the field and taken to the kitchen. With the field fixed and cleaned, the magic casters prepared themselves for the Defensive spells category.

The first one to enter the field was from the Baharuth Empire. The Druid magic caster of Eight Ripples Markus Rufiallo chose to stand in the center of the field and waited for the go signal, the rules for this particular event are:

Each magic caster will only use strictly defensive spells like making barriers, walls etc.

No attack spells are to be used, unless it is the result of the defensive spell or part of the specific spell.

The Mage will be attacked by several skeletons with blunted weapons and other units providing projectile assault from a distance, still using blunted arrow tips.

The Mage's defensive spells will be scored based on how well it protected the magic caster or the area he or she was in proximity of.

The magic caster can use several spells as long as it is defensive in nature.

The duration time limit for casting each magic spell is one minute, and the duration time to hold off the attacks; both melee and projectiles are limited to ten minutes.

Lycan asked Markus Rufiallo if he was ready, she answered "Yes, I'm ready to start." And so Lycan shouted "Go." And right after the Lycan's signal, the skeletons and golems charged in closer at varied speeds due to the different sizes and shapes of the golems and some skeletons. The Markus casted the second tier spell [Barrier] creating around her immediate surroundings as if her team was with her right in that field. After that, she casted a third tier spell [Quicksand spikes] somewhat near ten meters from her and the incoming attackers. Between her and the projectiles flying her way, she casted a first tier spell [Wall of protection from arrows] and [Wind spirit defences] that created a few hovering circles of swirling wind protecting the caster and its immediate surrounding from projectiles. And right after that, she casted another first tier spell [Entangle vines] and manipulated the growing vines to spread wide, stopping most of the approaching skeletons and golems. The projectiles were blocked by the spells he casted earlier, fortunately it held strong enough until the time ran out.

Markus Rufiallo sigh at a breath of relief, and his mana depletion was clearly seen as he sweated a lot and looked really tired. He waited for the results, and he got a total score of 75 points. He was sad that he couldn't even match that of his team mate from the previous category, but he took it in stride and decided to retrain in the dungeon and would suggest to the whole team that they all do so.

The second one was the same Paladin from the Roble Holy Kingdom, and he started by casting a third tier spell [Wall of light] a few meters before him. Then, he followed it up by casting a first tier spell [Wall of protection from arrows] and a second tier buff spell [Heaven's blessing]; increasing the effectivity of his earlier spells as well as help to improve his stamina and his body's natural resistances and healing capabilities. Right after that, he casted another first tier spell [Wind spirit defences] and a second tier spell [Barrier] creating an invisible barrier that blocks most forms of attacks from getting to their target. Now he just has to hold it for ten minutes, his spells lasted a bit longer than ten minutes and the attacking skeletons were destroyed upon approaching his holy power based spells. Most of the golems were stopped, and the ones that managed to get through were stuck in front of his final barrier. The Paladin was also tired due to obvious Mana exhaustion, and soon he got his total score of 75 points.

Before the third Mage entered the field, Gustave Montagnes raised his hand and respectfully asked how are the competitors judged and scored. To which Demiurge stood up and answered.

"In truth I was waiting for someone to ask about this, and the answer is that we judge each performance in each category based on certain factors. One of which, is the level or tier of spells they can use, also their condition after casting such spells, immediately and after the time ran out. Another factor is their creativity, in manipulating the spells they've casted and how long they could keep up such spells effectively without falling down easily. And other factors that we take consideration, imagine if the event was a real life threatening scenario where the team or individual is or are surrounded by numerous and varied opponents. And the group needs some time to recover or make their preparations or whatever it may be, and the only thing allowing them to do so is for their magic caster to provide effective protection that can last long enough for everyone to get back into the fray. There are lots and lots of other potential scenarios these challenges can simulate, and out there in the real field of exploration or in the midst of battle; many unexpected things can happen and preparation, caution and resourcefulness especially presence of mind can truly make a lot of difference." Demiurge explained, though not as detailed as he would normally do. Still, the delegates and Mages get his point and understood them well.

After Demiurge's brief explanation, the third Magic caster entered the field. He was from the Argland Republic Council, the same Griffonoid from the previous category. Being rejuvenated earlier after his turn. And after having enjoyed such delicious meals and sufficient rest, he is once again ready to try for this new category. Now all he was waiting for was for the start signal. As soon as Lycan signalled for him to begin, he casted [Wall of protection from arrows] on himself and did it for his surroundings. Then he casted fly on himself and as he flew above twenty meters, he casted s third tier spell [Dashing winds] creating a controlled cyclone of strong winds around a wide area, then he casted multiple [Barrier] spells around him. And he held for ten minutes and he was only slightly tired. After that, his total score was 81 points.

He was pleased at his scores, and now he returned to his team mates and waited for the next Mage. The fourth magic caster was from the Draconic Kingdom, the magic caster just basically used first tier spells like [Wall of protection from arrows] and [Water field all] that created a large mass of running water whirling around the caster's area of five meters. Then he casted a second tier spell [Barrier] multiple times, just enough to cover key areas. And he kept them up for almost ten minutes, while the invisible barriers barely lasted a complete ten minutes. He was still satisfied as his total score was only 73 points.

The fifth Mage to enter the field was Evil Eye from the Re-Estize Kingdom After hearing the start signal, she immediately casted [Sand field all] then followed it up with the fourth tier spell [Crystal wall] that brought up high walls made up of durable crystals. After that, she casted [Wall of protection from arrows], [Barrier] and another layer of [Crystal wall] but this one was much thicker and stronger that before. And for ten minutes, she just floated in the center of it all surrounded by a sphere of transparent crystals forming a spherical barrier; a third tier spell [Crystal barrier]. She was able to do all those spells without draining her mana supply, and after the ten minute time limit; she had to dispel the ones she did and in the end her total score was 85 points. The highest in the event so far. Lakyus and the rest of Blue Roses cheered their small magic caster.

The sixth one to perform his defensive spells was the Black Scripture's sixth seat, representing the Slane Theocracy. He began by casting a fourth tier spell [Mirror walls] summoning numerous walls made of mirror panels in varied sizes and shapes, these mirrors are durable and they also reflect back a portion of the damage they get, returned to the one or ones that dealt the damages in the first place. After that, he casted a fourth tier spell [Parasol protection] multiple circles of magical runes and symbols floated around the caster's surrounding of two meters radius, this spell can block any type of damage up to the third tier before being dispelled. He just stood in center of his protective magics and waited the ten minutes to pass by. And after the time limit, his spells were still active and effective. Though he was showing minor signs of fatigue and it was due to the huge drain in his mana reserves. He got the total score of 85 points. Just about the same as Evil Eye's points, technically making them both on the top spot for now.

The last participant was from team Rainbow, the team's quiet and stoic Druid entered the field and he began by casting the fourth tier spell [Earthen walls] making the ground him within a ten meters diameter form a high wall around him. Then he casted [Wall of protection from arrows] around him and the spell [Barrier] multiple times above him and then he casted another third tier spell [Wall of flames] outside the earthen walls. Followed shortly by the third tier spell [Wall of water] and then, casting another third tier spell [Paralysis walls] right behind the wall of earth. As an extra precaution, he casted [Entangle vines] outside the earthen walls stopping the incoming attackers from many angles. After the ten minutes had passed by, he was given the total score of 86 points.

In the end, the winner's were ranked as follow:

First Place: Sorcerer Kingdom.

Second Place: Re-Estize Kingdom.

Third Place: Slane Theocracy.

Each of the top three were given a leather wristband topped with a metal plate made of Gold, Silver, and Bronze respectively. These wristbands have certain runes on them that make the items very durable, as well as resistant to most damages up to a certain degree. The magical enchantments allow its user to increase and nearly double their mana reserves, depending on the level (Gold, Silver, Bronze) it can also be used as mana storage which the user can tap on to, in cases of emergencies. It also protects the user from most poison, curses, and disease. And last, these items also negate fatigue up to a degree; depending on the item level.

And for the final part of **The Ultimate Magic Caster's Challenge**, the utility and rescue category. The idea is that each magic caster would only use utility and healing spells only like: [Floating board], [barrier] and various buffs healing magics, etc. they would cast the spells on specially made manikins, enchanted to react like a living body would. If it were wounded and cut, it would bleed fake blood and change color if it was suffocated or poisoned. Basically similar to training dummies rescuers practice on today in the real world, but much accurate and better.

The first one to give this challenge a try was from the Argland Republic Council. He was an Elf with lean muscled frame, his long white hair and handsome face makes him look like what some people would refer to as "hot doctors" nowadays. He was a Druid and have a bit of holy power based healing magic, which he learned and refined by himself as time goes by therefore; making him a certified medical expert in the New World's standards.

Around are some manikins that were previously beaten up and damaged by the other adventurers in the guild, specifically for this event. The damages were carefully observed and assessed by Cocytus and Demiurge earlier to ensure all damages dealt to the manikins were within a certain degree only. Once the manikins were fully healed/ restored, they will all light up and glow a white light notifying the judges of the spells effectivity.

And with the signal given, the Elven Adventurer casted [Mass fly] on the manikins, then he casted multiple [Floating board] spell for each "injured" manikin; gathering them safely and carefully in front of him as he casted [Medium Healing] and [Light rejuvenation] magic on them. And almost immediately the manikins lit up making his performance successful. He got a total score of 85 a high score to set the bar for this particular segment.

The second to proceed was Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra for the Re-Estize Kingdom. She quickly casted [Light holy sanctuary] a second tier spell that envelopes a wide area with Holy powers, keeping the ones inside its vicinity alive by hastening their natural healing capabilities and preventing low level poisons and curses from affecting the occupants. Right after that, she casted several [Floating board] and [Magic shield] spells on the manikins and quickly following it up with [Widen maximize magic: Medium healing] and some first tier spell [Cure poison], [Rejuvenation] She got a total score of 89 points.

The third on is from the Roble Holy Kingdom. And upon starting, casted a first tier spell [Light holy blessing] around him. A spell that boosts healing and mana or stamina recovery, as well as helping the affected person's mental state to return to normal. Then he followed it with [Widen maximize magic: Light healing]. He then got an 80 points total score.

The next one was from the Baharuth Empire, it was the same Magic caster from the previous category. And as soon as the signal was given, Markus Rufiallo immediately casted multiple [Floating board] spells for each manikin lying down on the ground. Then, he quickly casted [Widen maximize magic: Light healing], followed by the third tier spell [Purify] and [Alert senses] a spell that increases a person's alertness and presence of mind. After that, he got a total of 83 points.

The fifth Mage was from the Draconic Kingdom. At the go signal, he casted [Wall of protection from arrows], [Light healing], and [Cure light poison] which is a second tier spell. He casted said spells quickly and almost instantly one after another. After his performance, he got the total score of 75 points which is the lowest on the scoreboards.

The sixth to try was from the Slane Theocracy. The sixth seat readied himself and as soon as Lycan said "Go", he quickly casted the fourth tier spell [Heaven's blessing] which was an advanced and more effective version of the first tier spell [Light holy blessing], then he immediately casted [Widen maximize magic: Medium healing] and [Widen maximize magic: Purify negative energy] a second tier spell. Then after that he casted [Widen maximize magic: Cure light poison]. After all those spells, he got the total score of 88 points. Though technically, he is the one slightly on top of the scoreboards for now.

The seventh and last to partake in the third category was from the Sorcerer Kingdom. Team Rainbow's own Druid, the silent magic caster was confident enough that he'll get close to the top if not the top position itself. And he started by casting [Barrier] around him, then casting [Floating board] to lift the manikins up and bring them closer to him. After that, he immediately and simultaneously casted spells such as: [Blinding lights] and [Discourage] a first tier de-buff spell making any beast or opponent not want to approach the affected area. Then followed closely by other spells like [Light holy blessing], [Mass cure poison], [Purify negative energy], [Purify light curses], then [Widen maximize magic: Medium healing], [Unseen armor], [Courage], [Calmness], [Alert intuition] as buffer spells for insurance. He was able to cast all of these spells with only minor fatigue and mana drain on his body, since he was now capable of better mana control and actually increasing his mana reserves compare to how he was back then. In the end his training and hard work paid off as he got the total score of 90 points.

After checking the scoreboards and reviewing the event video records just to be sure they did not miss anything. The results were in, and the rankings are as follows:

First place: Sorcerer Kingdom.

Second place: Re-Estize Kingdom.

Third place: Slane Theocracy.

The top three winners got the same reward as the others did from the previous categories. Though some of the winners that gained two of the prized items offered to share it with their team mates instead to better their team's balance. Something that the judges allowed as this was a good sign of team spirit and camaraderie. Shortly after declaring the winners and congratulating all of the participants, and then encouraging them to strive for further heights of excellence. Demiurge announced that each of the prized items have a spell casted on them that informs the Magician's Guild if the owner or current wielder of the said items are dead. And upon the report of death, a team will be dispatched to confirm if the owner or user of said item is truly dead or if it was just lost or stolen etc… in case of death, the item will be retrieved and after an investigation was done. The item will be turned over to the owner's family or team, or if the owner has no one else; the item will be returned to the Magician's Guild and it will be displayed and guarded in the Guild's Hall of Honor. A place in the guild reserved only for those that are deemed to have reached new heights for any magical related research or feat. Also to serve as a memorial to remember heroic and exemplary Magic casters, an image of Ainz was already placed at the very end of the Hall of Honor. As it is a place especially reserved for those with great and truly outstanding achievements, Fluder Paradyne was among in that special place as he was the first known human to have been able to cast any spell from the seventh tier of magic.

These honours that Demiurge and Theo Rakeshir mentioned, greatly motivated all of the magic casters that have heard of it. Many of the leaders even had the idea of having their own respective Magician's Guild do the same, as this would serve both as a source of home pride and for motivation. After that, Sebas led the group to large area inside the Dome. The staff and magic casters were quite busy making sure that the central field was clear of any dirt and that it was properly restored. Meanwhile, the participants were led to the changing rooms to change their clothes and to put back their own gears as the locker units were carried to the changing rooms. The staff asked each individual to carefully check if anything was missing from the initial checklist that the participants wrote down themselves before putting anything in the lockers, they do so and found everything to be where they put them. The uniforms they wore during the sports events were all repaired and given to them as a souvenir for partaking in what would be the most awaited and celebrated event in every four years.

As the participants accepted the uniforms they previously worn, they felt a sense of pride swell within them. A positive one too, as Sylvan himself felt like this could be a unifying factor for many people in many ways. He himself was sad that his own nation might not be able to participate in the event four years from now, if the leaders of his nation failed to see what he did during his time here. He shook his head and pushed such thought out of his mind, for those will be a problem to be faced at another time.

The delegates and the participants all met up at the same large room where, from their VIP seats; they saw what we all know as a Basketball Court. Demiurge explained to them about the game of basketball, its rules, and about the court itself. Then he waived his hand for the players to enter the room, the delegates noticed that each team's clothes are uniquely designed from the other team. Also that each player has a number printed at the front and the back. Demiurge explained that this was for proper identification. He also explained that there will be eight (8) referees vigilantly watching the players to ensure the players kept to the rules and that there will be no blind spots for any form of cheating to occur. He also mentioned that Ainz explained to them that during the years 2010's up to 2040's in one of the other worlds Ainz have visited (ours) history recorded that greed was clearly obvious in the leading basketball association in that world, as well as in most sports organizations. And it led to the promotion of soft, lame, constantly complaining players which nearly ruined the sport. So in order to change all of this, the top organization was restructured from top to bottom. The rules were changed to be truly competitive but safe, hard but fair, and really challenging but clear and transparent. Such a bold move created ripples of good change for other sports organizations.

He went on to tell them that these improvements on the officiating of the games as well as the rules, helped to weed out the ones who were not worthy of real greatness. And give the opportunity to those with real potentials and character. Also money-grabbing and money-prioritizing athletes, also known as "Sell-outs" have been stripped of honor for putting monetary gains before the wellbeing of their fellows. The first ones to receive such rude awakening were flopping players like Jhaimes Hardeen and the one self-proclaimed "The King" Lebiroun Jaiymes. His popularity quickly declined and his most loyal fans turned on him since he no longer excelled when the rules no longer favoured players like him. However, eighty years after the greatest basketball player's death, the sport of basket ball rejoiced as they have found the real "heir" to Michael Jordan's throne which was vacant for decades. He went on to explain more, and after a few minutes. He presented the game of basket ball to the delegates, Cocytus was one of the judges. The others were Ainzach, Lycan, Sebas and Aura.

To start the game, Cocytus was the one who tossed the ball up to air for the players to jump for it. The players themselves are composed of two adventurer teams working together to form one basketball team, the game was already explained to be for demonstration purposes; so that the delegates can observe it and so far they seemed to like the game. Cardinal Raymond even had an idea of having the different Scriptures play games like these against one another, even interchanging team members every now and then. As this will be a good and positive form of team building and training all in one. "Very interesting indeed" was the words that slipped out of Raymond's mouth.

In the end, with the final score of 85-77 the winners were the Red team. After the game, each player shook hands with the other team. Showing respect and character for both teams, winner or not. After the basketball game, the group was led back to the central field again. But this time they were met with large screen monitors, the same ones used during the concert. And down on the field were several cars of the 'hatchback model' all identical except for the car's colors. And beside each car was a member of the Pleiades Battle Maids and Lycan wearing proper racing uniforms including their helmets matching their car's colors.

The racers are: Lycan, Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Solution Epsilon, Shizu Delta, and Entoma who was looking at Evil Eye since they returned from the basketball games. Evil Eye herself felt the malice and hatred coming from Entoma directed at them. Cocytus instructed the racers to get in their respective vehicles and prepare for the race. Yuri Alpha went inside the blue colored car, Lupusregina in the red one, Solution in the yellow, Shizu in the pink car, Entoma in the green car, and Lycan in the silver car. Shortly after that, Demiurge began his explanation.

"And now we will demonstrate a 'taste' of _**The Continental Grand Prix**_ if you will, via friendly competition composed of some of his majesty's loyal servants. Each vehicle is exactly identical in every way, with the exception of the cars' colors to make each vehicle easily identifiable. If you would please look the screen on your far left, we have the map of the racing track. It is the path that they will have to go through to finish the race, any deviation from the stated path is a violation of the rules. For this race, they are not allowed to attack each other in any way, save perhaps out manoeuvring each other on the road. The race will begin here in the arena, then a [Gate] will take them outside the walls of E-Rantel. They will race around outside the city's outermost walls, from there, they will continue the race till they reach the outskirts of Citrus Village. Then, they will go through another [Gate] taking them directly on the route coming back here. And by then, another [Gate] will take them back to the arena's central field. And the first one to cross over the finish line is the winner." Demiurge explained, and many of the delegates are truly interested to see how this plays out.

Among them, Jircniv and many of his delegation team were excited enough to get into the race themselves. The Fire Dragon Lord and Bearman councillor Gruff Woodstomp are also itching to try this racing with their own vehicles. The Adventurers from their respective delegation teams, were very interested in the new kind of transportation that will soon be available to the public. As Adventurers, they have several ideas on how such vehicles can make their travels easier and probably more fun and safer.

The cars are all facing the wide dark void [Gate] and the racers waited for the go signal. Aura stood beside the [Gate] and begins her five second countdown. Then, at the shout of "GO!" the cars' tires squealed furiously and they all went off into the dark portal. As soon as the cars went off, a music played throughout the entire arena.

["Night trip" from Initial-D Soundtrack.]

The music caught on with the audience, building even more excitement in the race. As soon as the cars exited the [Gate] that opened up outside the City's outermost walls, the Guards and a few nearby civilians saw the cars race fast out of the dark void. And after all of the cars have come out, the [Gate] instantly closed. Entoma, who was now at the last position, did not rush her pace, instead; she chose to just keep up and bide her time for the right opportunity to shine in the race. Meanwhile, Yuri Alpha and Lycan were neck and neck fighting for the lead. Close behind them were Lupusregina and Solution, Shizu was just her usual quiet self. Although they didn't know that she, as an Automaton has the capability to calculate her best lines throughout the course.

The group of cars are now reaching a long right curve before the foot of a small hill. Yuri and the others eased off on the accelerator pedals, allowing the regenerative breaking to slow down the vehicles. However, Shizu Delta just tapped on the brake pedal and let off on the accelerator pedal at the same time. She did this a few times quickly just to get her car in the right direction within the long curve. And as soon as she got close to exiting the long curve, she stepped hard on the go pedal and her pink hatchback of fury speed off; with her taking the lead. As she drove past Lycan and Yuri Alpha, Shizu Delta had a cute little smile formed on her face. Even with a stoic nature, she failed to completely hide her happiness of taking the lead. After a lead of two seconds, she tapped on her console and selected the song "Night trip" which was coincidentally being played in the arena. The music put her in a better mood filled with focus in her driving.

Seeing himself being passed by the Automaton battle maid, Lycan's eyes are now a bit serious. His right foot pressed more on the accelerator pedal, and drove the dirt road with his instincts which somehow made him a better driver. As his silver car catches up to Shizu's car, all the innocent demihumans hear was a high pitched "zoom" sound passing them by, as they observed the race from their homes on top of the hills. It wasn't long and the others caught up with the pink car and the silver one. Up next, was the uneven and twisty road which was mostly near a small forest. The racers have to follow the sign directing them to a detour off the main road for public safety. The road was like a dried twisted small river path, since the elevations and quick turns on this short road made the others uncomfortable. Yuri Alpha took advantage of her being a Dullahan, she quickly removed the removable self balancing cup holder and placed it in front of the steering wheel's dashboard area and put her removable head on top of the actual cup holder. This allowed her to observe the road's conditions in a properly balanced point of view, her tactic allowed her to easily out manoeuvre the other racers. And as soon as she was back to even and 'normal' roads, she properly put her head back on body and the cup holder on its proper place. She gained a lead of about five seconds. The first ones to follow her closely were Lupusregina, Solution and Shizu Delta

"Huh? That's not fair Yuri-nee. Removing your head for better clarity is cheating dammit." Lupusregina complained to her sister, though no one can hear her from inside her car. So her protest didn't matter. On the next straight path, Entoma took her chances and speed right through her sisters, catching up to Yuri Alpha. In the last place, Lycan was pissed but managed to keep his cool. He kept catching up to the others but chose to remain right in the middle position, and now it was Solution who saw her opening. As soon as the next corner was in sight, she forced her way to the front while the others slowed down a bit. She intentionally over-steered and spun her car, approaching a sharp corner turning left. And as soon as she saw she was in the right direction, she stepped on the pedal, speeding up and gaining the lead. She scroll down the song list from her playlist, and selected the song

["How we roll." By Don Omar and Busta Rhymes. Fast Five Movie Soundtrack.]

She liked the song and her focus was now better as she was a bit more relaxed as she grooved to the music. Several tens of feet high up above the racers are minor demons observing the races watching it from various angles and locations. Their actual and real-time POV's are transmitted to Nazarick, where Mare was supervising the maids keeping track of the event. From there, the video coverage is instantly transmitted to the monitor screens in the Entertainment Dome where the delegates are watching the first ever official Automotive Sport in history.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 18: ****Pioneer's Holiday, Day 5 "The Sports events part 3" and the beginning of Day 6.**

As the cars raced on, they are now reaching the outskirts of Citrus Village. This recently founded village is mainly a farming village; their highest income comes from the fruits that they grow in the village and its surrounding area. The villagers are mostly made up of former beggars and paupers from E-Rantel. Though, some of them are survivors from the village raids done by the Sunlight Scripture some years ago. Many of them are some of the reasons a lot of people can enjoy numerous new drinks, naturally; the prices for healthy fruit drinks and healthy foods are much cheaper in Citrus Village due to less costs from deliveries and other fees.

Solution Epsilon was now in the lead, and she drove furiously while listening to her chosen music. Close behind her now was Entoma and Lupusregina, who both took advantage of the quick turns after the shaky and uneven roads before reaching Citrus Village. Outside the village, the racers have to go a long crescent left curve. The long curve would push them to slow down a bit in normal cases. But Lycan's instinctive driving style somehow gave him the idea to enter at the curve at full speed, and at the beginning of the curve; tap on the brakes, make a quick left turn on the steering wheel and quickly turn right. Unknowingly, Lycan just did a full on drift by pure rage and instinct. Then he kept pushing on the pedal to continue his momentum, the others saw this and were surprised at what Lycan did. Meanwhile, Yuri Alpha and Shizu Delta who saw Pandora's Actor and Ainz practiced drifting before in Nazarick did their best to do the same manoeuvre. Their attempts have a somewhat moderate success being it their first try at drifting. But the long curved path gave them a quick, but enough time to get the idea behind the move. And by the end of the curve, a beautiful sight emerged. From a bird's eye view, a parade of colored cars drifted gracefully through the end of the long curve. But as soon as the road gotten straight again; the racers were like children again; haggling for the lead. Although Yuri Alpha was calm compared to the others, Lycan and Lupusregina's mad driving was really getting to her. Since they've both bumped onto her car ac few times, not intentional of course, but the irresponsibility and the recklessness really grinding her gears inside.

On the other hand, Solution and Entoma were both neck to neck now in the lead again. But as soon as they approach a downhill road, all they saw was a corner that meant for an opportunity to take over. Shizu's pink fury speeds up and swiftly went past Yuri Alpha and Lupusregina. But just before the corner, Lycan noticed the pink car closing in. so he speed up and head straight for the corner, Shizu did the same. The difference however, was how they both went into the corner. Shizu chose to brake a bit late, and then drifted with minimal braking. Lycan however, drove on the hillside embankment and literally drove sideways at full speed surprising even Shizu herself. Lupusregina tried to copy Lycan but miscalculated on her turn and slightly went off course, nearly crashing into a huge orange tree. Luckily she hit the brakes in time, her pissed off facial expression was so clear even Solution saw her mouthing off something madly as she went past her. After a while, Lupusregina got back in the race; albeit in the last place, just behind Entoma and Solution.

Up ahead of them, they saw the detour sign directing them to make a right turn. However, being gifted with clear and telescopic vision. The racers saw that the road leads to a cliff, at first they thought the detour signs was somehow misplaced, but since they all have faith in the Supreme Being's plans. They doubled down the path by speeding up once again to go over the cliff leading to who knows where.

Back in the arena, the audience were genuinely concerned for the racers as they head for a cliff leading to a deep small lake. Since Lycan was at the front of the group, he saw cliff first but faith or not; he just speed-up and made his car jump off the cliff. The adrenalin in Lycan kept him alert and as he was in the air, all he knew was it was exciting and he was happy. He yelled "YEAH!" so loud that the others heard it from inside their cars with the windows closed. After hearing Lycan's excited scream, the others proceeded to jump the cliff and there faiths were rewarded when a Gates opened up wide enough for each car to go through. Soon several other portals opened up on the road side just before Citrus village. And now they have to go back the same paths they drove on to, and this makes it more exciting for them. Entoma, who was second to the last to enter the [Gate] is now slowly catching up to the others and in the last corner, was able to get the lead by going straight in between Lycan and Shizu's cars.

Lupusregina who is still at last place, after her blunder from going over the embankment before. Was now more focused and slowly caught up to Solution and Yuri Alpha, the trio were neck and neck in 'the second leg' of the group of racers. They were now going to enter another set of portals and upon exit; they found themselves to be inside a dense small forest. The gates that they've entered let them out into separate routes throughout the forest, where several invisible demons are watching carefully and sometimes even following the cars; making it seem like a camera angle in a racing video game. The audience watching on the multiple screens were amazed at how the race was covered, and they did not miss a single detail of the race. The only exception would obviously be when the cars have gone inside the [Gate] portals.

Lupusregina can see glimpses of her rivals' cars through some trees, but focused on her own path. Yuri Alpha on the other hand kept her calm and decided to drift along the corners on her route which was mostly filled with fallen leaves. Entoma used her multiple vision to guide her in deciding which of route would be best to take in a seemingly maze-like wide area of trees and rock formations. Nearby was Shizu who's [Gate] took her to a dark area and seems to be close to the hill side's caves and tunnels. She just used her innate night vision and sonar-like senses to navigate out of the dark path and onto the forest's rough road terrain. On the opposite and far side of the forest was Solution Epsilon, her yellow car was taken by the [Gate] to a small hill and soon on the grassy plains next to the forest. It turned out that she got the best route compared to the others as her location provided her with the highest vantage point. And from a distance she saw a black spot guarded on both sides by large Insectoids which she assumed to be another [Gate] protected by the Insectoid soldiers under Cocytus' command. With the target destination located, she just drove her car down the hill and headed straight for the area.

Lupusregina saw the yellow car speeding not far from her and decided to play it safe by following her, and she was right to do so. After following Solution's car, she looked around her and she noticed that they were both in the lead for now. The only ones that appeared behind them were Entoma and Shizu Delta; Yuri suddenly appeared out from the trees while in the middle of a drift. And now the sisters were all racing alongside the river that will lead them straight to the next [Gate], and just a hundred feet from the actual portal. With an open window, Lycan jumped up ahead of them as he speed through the muddy river banks and followed the smell of the Insectoids whom he recognized are from Nazarick.

"The nose knows. And there it is." Lycan said to himself, proud of his superior sense of smell.

"Oh! How is he that lucky?" Lupusregina muttered.

After they all entered the [Gate] they simply followed the main road towards E-Rantel, and as soon as the City's walls were in sight. They pushed the cars further, vying for that maximum motor output. But as they got closer, they saw the ground moved to form into large tubes, basically tunnels. This was Mare's magic at work, inside the tunnels was dark and they were all separated until they entered the final [Gate]. And at the exit portal none of them knew who hit the finish line first, since it appears that they mostly reach the line at the same time.

To get things cleared up immediately, Demiurge showed everyone the slow-mo replay. And through this it determined, that Lycan won the first place, Solution in second, and Shizu in third. Yuri Alpha got the fourth place, Lupusregina in fifth, and last was Entoma in sixth place. Neia happily cheered her Automaton friend and 'Sempai'. The audience applauded the racers and congratulated them with cheers. Jircniv was ecstatic after watching an exciting race, although some parts of the race were truly dangerous. He still found it fun; fun to watch at least. After the last event, everyone was talking about making their own preparations for the formal event that will happen in four years time.

The Black Scripture's second seat was really interested in buying a hatchback model for himself, since he can afford it after all. The problem however, is that the Slane Theocracy is not an ally or an official friendly trading partner with the Sorcerer Kingdom. Meaning even if he could afford one, he can't buy one from the Sorcerer Kingdom or from any of its allies. "I wish thing would go peacefully and favourably for me in the Theocracy's council meeting after this." The second seat muttered to himself.

"There, there now. Let's hope and pray for things to go for the better in the upcoming meeting." Cardinal Raymond said to the second seat as he patted the young man's shoulder. The other members just chuckled at their shortest team member, knowing he loves travelling around. Be it by horseback or in a carriage, he just love going places; so owning one of the new vehicles would make sense for him.

Jircniv was talking with some noble of the Empire about setting up and organizing local races in the Empire when the vehicles are available to the public. Nimble agreed with his master and even suggested that when time and place is right, they all have a friendly race. The bet is that the loser pays for dinner, a challenge Baziwood, Leinas and Jircniv himself took on.

The Draconic Kingdom delegates found the race just now to be really fun and interesting. The new vehicles potentials were now actually seen by them through the race they've just watched. Marquise Alex imagined that Queen Draudillon must be enjoying her new vehicle by now. They can now imagine their fellow countrymen being surprised and glad at seeing them arrive back home aboard the large Semi truck containing relief goods for the people.

At the same time, King Rampossa and the Re-Estize Kingdom delegates conversed. And Marquise Raeven suggested that after the vassalization process was done, they should ask the Sorcerer Kingdom's advice on setting up a public transportation division to ease the public's travels as well as to boost economic trades. A suggestion, which they all agreed to. The Blue Roses themselves liked the race and the vehicles even more.

After all of the activities were done, the delegates were taken back to their hotel rooms via the limousine services assigned to them from day one. The Pleiades talked amongst each other about the race they just, while Lycan was hugging his Golden Trophy like the prized possession that it is. Demiurge congratulated the participants including the Pleiades and the Adventurer teams Darkness and Rainbow. Together with Sebas, Cocytus, and Aura, they congratulated and the staff for their success and their hardwork to which was appreciated by everyone present.

As for the rest of the day for the staff members and the delegation teams, it was rather pleasant and fun as they went about their own time enjoying their stay in the Sorcerer Kingdom. At one point, some of Jircniv's young children were really and thankful to him for bringing them to E-Rantel and that they got to enjoy wonderful things and places like the Kindertraum Park and the Cirque du Reves among a few.

Happening at the very same time, somewhere in the middle of the ocean…

"Base, Can you read me? This is Surprise one, Over." Bernie Slanders, the Elder Lich said over the radio communication device.

"Yes, we read you Surprise one. What is it? Over." An Insectoid with a fuzzy voice replied.

"We have just finished sonar mapping the bay area down to the ocean floor, three hundred nautical miles from the coast lines of the Draconic Kingdom and Slane Theocracy territories. We have found several holes in the ocean floor and on the underwater cliffs below the coastlines; we will now begin sending the mini submarine units. Waiting for permission. Over." Bernie explained to the communications officer assigned to monitor the submarines conditions. The receiving Insectoid soldier asked supervisor and the supervising officer gave the go signal.

"This is base, Surprise one. Permission granted. Over." The Insectoid replied.

"Copy that, Base. Surprise one; now launching the mini sub units… launch was successful. Over." Bernie reported back to "Base".

As the mini submarines were launched from under the huge submarine, the demi-human adventurer's put there brave exploration faces on. And relied on the durability of the machines they were operating, which also happen to carry certain weapons like torpedo missiles and controllable chainsaws for close combat if necessary.

After three hours of careful exploration, the explorers found the underwater caves that can be exploited for emergency cases, as well as those that are just dead ends. All of them were properly marked in the three dimensional map by the Elder Lich Bernie Slanders, and after doing so; he then send the information back to Nazarick via small data crystal sent through a [Gate] spell.

It was already late afternoon when the rally race was over. A little bit later, after Demiurge, the other Guardians, Lycan and the Pleiades have returned to Nazarick to give their reports to Ainz. In the meantime, Momon and Nabe went to the Adventurer's Guild to offer their winner's prizes to be put in the Guild's Hall of Honours. Ainzach Pluton was happy at the Adventurer's humility and character. The Guild's staff employees were also happy and proud of their local heroes; both team Darkness and team Rainbow's successes were cause for celebration for the entire Guild. And Ainzach was such in a good mood, that he treated everyone to free drinks and even ordered several boxes of pizza from the nearest shops around.

Upon returning to the Hotel, the leaders of the delegation teams all agreed to have a small party together, as a way of celebration for their own representatives. Even though the majority of the first prizes were won by the Sorcerer Kingdom, they agreed it was to be expected given after all they've seen and known since coming to this recently founded Country. The Leaders King Rampossa-III, Emperor Jircniv, King Caspond, the Argland Council, and even Cardinal Raymond himself all joined in to order foods and drinks for every one of their delegation's participants. They even invited the hotel employees to join in and enjoy the celebrations with them, a noble deed which the employees were appreciative and thankful for. The Sports event's participants approached those from other nations and talked about their friendly competitions, they exchanged tales of their own respective group's adventures. The Blue Sky Dragon Lord was having a light hearted conversation with King Rampossa and Cardinal Raymond, when Jircniv respectfully and discreetly called their attention and pointed them to look at the Griffonoid having a laugh with the Black Scripture's tenth seat. They don't know what the two were talking about, but they were all sure it wasn't politics or religion. Then the Dragon Lord and the Cardinal both realized what Jircniv was implying by showing them the two laughing together.

Both the Blue Sky Dragon Lord and Cardinal Raymond never thought they see such a scene. It was so unlikely to happen, but there it was in front of them. A scene showing the two people from two countries known to hate each other for a long, long time. This somehow gave Raymond a sliver of hope that perhaps, there is still a future when their people don't have to go to war anymore. For the Blue Sky Dragon Lord, it was a sign that not all in the Theocracy is a blind follower of the nations 'humans only' dogma, and that is a good sign he will take any day than war for petty reasons.

Meanwhile in Nazarick. Inside his private office, Ainz was satisfied and pleased with the Guardians and the Pleiades, and all that participated in the day's events including Lycan and the Insectoid soldiers. As such, he proclaimed that when the whole business after the dealings and plans with the Draconic Kingdom are all finished. He will take them along with him in their first ever road trip. The road trip was to be from Carne Village, going to the Draconic Kingdom then go around all the way to the Baharuth Empire, Argland Republic Council, and all the way towards the Roble Holy Kingdom. It will be a long vacation for Ainz. At least he'd hope so. As he asked all of them not to tell the others, especially Albedo and Shalltear. As he plan to assign the two in a separate mission to give them a good chance to be close to each other, so that they won't always be fighting when he's around.

"Oh, by the way Demiurge. How goes our little moon rocket project and the security monitoring satellites project right now? I hope the results from the submarines' rocket tests are good enough for us to try test launching the actual satellites to outer space. Keep in mind; that the more we know about our new world, our new home planet. The better it would be for us." Ainz asked the cunning Guardian.

"I've just finished reading the reports from the submarine units a few minutes ago. And they are still in the process of having the emergency tunnels dug by the Quaguas who will finish the first set of tunnels within a week if all goes smoothly. As for the Satellites and the Moon Rockets. The construction of the prototype rocket is right on schedule, the propulsion tests were successful according to the previous submarine launches. The satellite tests themselves have encountered some minor problems I'm afraid. It seems that the data transmission is limited only to 100,000 kilometers, if my calculations are correct; the best options to fix these issues are to create and launch more satellite units for better coverage. Or to make fewer but more powerful satellite units. If I may suggest, the former would be the most cost efficient course of action Lord Ainz." Demiurge said as he gave his report.

"Hmmm. Very well, we shall proceed with your recommended solution. But as contingency, we will still pursue making more powerful and efficient satellite units for our global security system, and to make our entertainment devices more effective. It seems I was right to combine magic with science to compensate the lack of necessary technology to create items that can make my subjects lives much better. In time, our products will be the most sought after items by every nation. And we can minimize the use of force as we take over this new World." Ainz proclaimed his vision, making everyone present smile like predators. They praised their undead king as they revel in the glory the last Supreme Being has shared unto them.

After all the cheering and praises, Ainz decided to return to his private quarters. There he lay on his bed and rolled over it like a small child trying hard to get some sleep. Ironically, he can no longer sleep since he is now an undead.

'Whaaa! Why must I always be some god level genius to them? Who the heck programmed them to think of me and the other guild members as perfect? Ah… this is really tiring, I can't wait to go with that road trip. Though now that I think about it, all of the projects do have merit in protecting Nazarick. I just hope Demiurge and Albedo doesn't end up making nuclear bombs.' Ainz said in his mind. And after realizing a possible tragedy happening in the future. Ainz messaged Titus to scan the entire library and take away any book that mentions the words Nuclear or any powerful weapons and put them in the sealed vaults along with Peroroncino's books.

Back at E-Rantel. It was near midnight when Jircniv was having a late night drink, alone in his room. He woke up because he remembered that he promised the head of the Ijaniya clan that he will invite them if something exciting comes up, so he wrote a letter to the head of the Izaniya family, the head family of the Ijaniya Assassin clan. He wanted to have them on the same side as him and the Sorcerer King for various reasons. Reasons that will be made clear in about five to eight chapters from now.

As the sixth day was started by the first sunshine hitting the walls of E-Rantel, Jircniv's letter was sent early to make sure that the clan head would receive them in time. He was one of the clan's frequent and very important clients during the start of his reign as emperor, but outside of business. He and the youngest clan heiress were good friends with mutual respect. He felt bad for being unable to invite her sooner into the fold as he himself did not truly support the Sorcerer King until he took a walk within the Capital while in disguise, and saw that the undead have delivered on his promise of prosperity and peace in his rule. After talking to some of the traumatized soldiers that had to quit from being knights, due to the horrors witnessed in the Katze Plains. They have all undergone proper treatment in the health care facilities built and sponsored by the undead king himself. It took over a year before he understood what Fluder and the people in Carne Village have understood long before he did. But he did came into the fold, he was genuinely glad that he did.

From then on, he only knew happiness and even a kind of freedom and ease he never felt before in his life. He knew that the Ijaniya clan are most likely having some financial difficulties as the wars from most nations are gradually becoming less and less, and the requests for their assassins are beginning to decline. He also knew that the famous clan may become a threat to the Sorcerer King's plans and he'd rather not see an old friend die so needlessly, if he could help it. After the messenger left for the Karnassus City-State Alliance, he went to spend quality time with his concubines and all of his children.

Ainz set out for E-Rantel to proceed with his 'down-played' presentation for some new form of transportation that will blow everyone's socks off. Momonga was all giddy inside as he himself was excited to show off his new toy to the other kids on the block, he was sure that the new forms of transportation his kingdom will offer to its public will make for a better legacy for his beloved guild and its residents. As he got out of the [Gate] and walked to his office in the city, there he was met by Tsuareninya Veyron.

Tsuare bowed and greeted her undead master as he approached his office, and proceeded to open the door for her boss. Upon entry, Ainz looked up to the ceiling and there he greeted the Eight-Edge Assassins on the ceiling. He held his right hand to his chest and gave a short humble nod to the invisible assassins, and due to this; the unseen assassins postured themselves with pride, as the last Supreme Being's humble gesture was considered a reward for them already. Just by being acknowledged of their existence, they became more focused and alert than earlier. As in the nature of their duty, they are always observing everyone, anyone coming close to Ainz or even from afar. Always ready to eliminate any and every threat to their lord, regardless of the form of the threat. All of them were very relieved to see that the "Repeat Offender" Guardian (Referring to the Guardian Overseer, when only among themselves) was not present today. But then, some of the assassins were whispering to one another.

"Don't get complacent, it's still early morning. We must be extra vigilant. I've heard from the others, that there will be some major activities today and tomorrow. So no slacking!" Says one of the Eight-Edge Assassins. The rest agreed with the former.

"True. Remember; always be ready to use excessive force in handling the "Repeat Offender". As far as we know, SHE is the only real threat to Lord Ainz right now." Another one uttered. Since Ainz didn't want any stress to ruin the start of his work early in the day, he paid no heed to whatever the invisible guards above him were talking about. Although, he can guess what it was. Ainz opted to start the day with a positive gesture by greeting Tsuare.

"Good day Tsuare and thank you for opening the door. Though I would like to open the doors by myself from time to time, so you or the other maids won't have to be bothered by that menial task." Ainz said.

"Oh, you are truly kind Lord Ainz. But it's no trouble at all, as a maid of Nazarick; we must ensure that our master shouldn't worry themselves about such small things." Tsuare replied.

"I understand, I'm just saying that I would like to do something simple from time to time. Pay it no heed." Ainz answered.

'Huh? Now even Tsuare is becoming like the Homunculus maids in this regard. Why can't they just have normal expectations on things from time to time? Huh, if this keeps up I might actually end up becoming like some of my asshole bosses back on earth. What a bother.' Ainz mentally gruelled inside his mind.

Ainz sat down on his office chair, took a deep breath; and then went to take the topmost folder among a two feet high stack of documents. The sight of the heavy stack of papers would've made Suzuki Satoru's heart stop for a second back on his earth, but now that he is in an undead body; the stack of documents just made him cry deep inside. Back on earth, in the futuristic wasteland which was Suzuki's original world. He would really hate even seeing more than a folder or two being stacked on top of each other, cause for him; he knows it just means more stress and not getting any compensation for it. His seniors would mostly just pile their work on him, then went out on a break and get some drinks when their boss is not around. But none the less, he was never an irresponsible person. He just simply and humbly took the rage inside him silently, since he knows that his level of education would prevent him from getting a better paying job. He sometimes thought of exposing his senior's abuses and all of the dirt he's got on them. But he disregarded those ideas, due to practicality. He knew that even if he could have his revenge on them, it would be short lived since they had contacts and influence on others and they would just gang up on him and get him fired one way or another. And that's another reason why Suzuki Satoru also known as Momonga, and now known as Ainz Ooal Gown always hated the old world. The only saving grace the old world had for him was the fact that he found some real good friends there. And more importantly the memory of his late mother, a fact that always brings him to tears whenever he think about his mother's struggles and untimely death. All these, Ainz swore to never allow such things to happen in the new world. And with his, his vigour was renewed and he went to his serious work mind-set and carefully read the contents of the folders in front of him.

After reading the reports and other documents, Ainz was mentally stressed but was also please to learn that his ideas of promoting technology was being accepted by the general population. Even the reports about the reactions and discussions of the delegates from other nations are satisfying to hear, as they were mostly positive. The only negative ones were mostly concerns in how to introduce and implement such new inventions and innovations in their respective countries. The ones having these concerns were those of the Slane Theocracy delegation team, they were united in accepting and even encouraging having a trade treaty between the Sorcerer Kingdom and their own Slane Theocracy. But that's where the worries and problems begin, since their nation's religion has a human supremacy dogma. They do not allow any of their citizens to trade with non-human races and places that harbour any non humans within their population. The Argland Republic Council and the Karnassus City Alliance are good example of such places; this led to the Theocracy having very limited trading partners. In the past, it would not bother the Theocracy one bit if one or two nations discontinue trading with them. But times have changed a lot of things, and the Sorcerer Kings arrival into the international scene changed a lot more.

An idea was suggested by one of the Theocracy delegates, a merchant named Thedior Lhong. Known to his friends and loyal customers a "Teddy", this man was not truly religious and relied on facts and was more of a practical thinker. Such traits helped him to be a respectable and successful businessman in the Theocracy. Hence; one of the many reasons why Cardinal Raymond selected him as one of the members for the delegation team. He suggested that; if the majority of the council in the Theocracy's leadership do not heed the Sorcerer King's demand of setting the Elves free, they should request that the people should be the judge of such matters by letting the people be aware of such inventions and innovations' existence at the very least, the public should also be allowed to try them first hand if possible. This way, they can sway some if not all of the council to side with them as the public's concerns are higher in their priorities and that not all of them are really religious anyway. Another benefit is the act will also serve as some sort of survey, so that they can tell early on who to prioritize in helping people move to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Or in other friendly nations should it become necessary.

The idea has both risks merits to it. And it can also be a good move for precautions, but knowing most of the people in the council. Raymond's thoughts still kept going back to the beheading, which still made him uncomfortable.

The delegates went on their merry atmosphere, the impromptu party ended after lunch. After the guests had their fill and small celebration, they went back to their respective rooms to rest and other to get some sleep. The rest of the day seemed to be very peaceful, yet lively with the masses going about their lives as usual. At the edge of the market place, the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom are busy receiving the donations given by the people of the Sorcerer Kingdom. They were quite busy, placing every donation in separate areas inside the _**"Help our neighbour" **_tent. They were arranging received items, depending on what category an item belongs to. After the third day since the Pioneer's Holiday began, and the Sorcerer King gave his world of giving relief goods among other forms of donation. With the exemption of the actual Armed forces from the Sorcerer Kingdom, since that requires Queen Draudillon's official reply and signing of the needed documents to be honoured. The delegates were given a special seminar in handling certain logistical issues like transporting the goods themselves, arranging the items for safety and efficiency and other needed details.

Today, Marquise Alex and company were putting all those seminar knowledge to good practical use. The adventurers, soldiers and nobles all worked and sweated as they go in inspecting the arrangements of the donations before boarding them inside five heavy-duty trailer trucks with wheels measuring two feet wide and five feet tall. The donations of food, drinks, clothes, tents for those that have lost their homes and other kinds of things were being organized, and then put into their designated trucks. They were assisted by the members of the Adventurer's and Magician's Guild, as well as numerous volunteers comprised of different races. If the delegates were troubled by the interaction with the beastmen residents, they did not show it. One thing was sure, they were very grateful for everyone that send them aid, especially to those who came personally to bring their donations.

It took a few hours, but when all of the donations from the public were properly placed in the trucks. The delegates ordered food and drinks for the volunteers as thanks for helping them with such tasks, a gesture well appreciated by the volunteers. Marquise Alex did some writing on his own record book, listing everything their delegation team has spent their money on. He noted; that the expenses on buying food and drink for the volunteers, was something they all agreed on.

"Ah, just one more day then." Marquise Alex said as he finished writing on his record book.

"Yeah, the day after tomorrow. And it's back to our home nation again, I hope everyone's still alright." Says one of the older nobles from the Draconic Kingdom.

"It's strange, but we've been here for nearly a week. But it feels like we're just about to leave home, instead of returning home. You get my meaning fellas?" Says one of the Adventurers. After a few minutes of them taking a rest, one of their fellow delegate just arrived in the scene from his driving seminar. Right after the Sorcerer King opened the Grand Exhibit, each delegate team was asked to send one of their delegate members to study driving the new vehicles and learn of traffic rules and other important information about road safety and driving. Most of these were messengers or trusted servants, in the case for the Draconic Kingdom's delegates. It was Marquise Alex's personal assistant and the Royal messenger that was with them before and has already returned home to deliver the Sorcerer King's gift to their queen.

"If the queen agrees to an ally of the Sorcerer Kingdom, I think that can definitely help us win back our lost territories from the invaders. On the plus side, we can be eligible to properly trade goods with this nation without any worries. And who knows? Maybe someday, the Draconic Kingdom can be rich and as lively as this place is now, right?" Another Noble added. After a few more minutes of them chatting as they take their rest, the delegates thanked all of the volunteers before the trucks were driven to an open area near the city square.

Now it was late in the afternoon, the sun was starting to set to allow the night sky to take over. Most of the delegates were just relaxing in the hotel or somewhere in the city, when each delegation team was approached by messengers telling them that the Sorcerer King has invited them to dinner in a special place one hour from now. They were informed that all members of their respective delegation teams are to be complete and for those that have invited their family members and their servants, to also bring them along as well. Though the invitation was on short notice the delegates obliged, curious as to what wonders the Sorcerer King will share with them this time.

"If this is as exciting as that race we saw yesterday, then all the more reason to attend this dinner. Though I wonder about this 'special place'. What do you guys think?" Says the Fire Dragon Lord.

"In all honesty, the Sorcerer King has kept his word with everything he has said to us by far. So I think it's safe to say, that whatever passes for special for the Sorcerer King must be truly special indeed. By the way, is everyone here? Or are we still missing someone?" The Platinum Dragon Lord replied to his younger brother, and then asked his fellow councillors if they were all present before moving out to proceed.

"I guess were almost complete now, only Councillor Woodstomp isn't here yet. But he should be here any minute after securing his new purchases to his room." Lirea Branchleaf, the lone female Councillor in the delegation team answered her superiors.

After about half an hour, the invited delegates and other guests have all gathered in the largest meeting room. A [Gate] opened, and Sebas stepped out of the black hole in space. He greeted the delegates and their invited guests, then invited them to enter through the portal. For the other guests, specially the little children; they were scared of the swirling mass of darkness. The butler in his gentle tone; assured the young ones that there is nothing to fear. And with their parent's encouragement, the young ones reluctantly closed their eyes and entered through the portal. And when everyone have been checked and accounted for, have passed through the [Gate] Ainz greeted them and welcomed them properly to what will soon be called the "_**Nazarick Airlines**_".

"Welcome everyone. I trust you have enjoyed your time in our nation by far? (The delegates nodded) What you see now is still bare, but the basic preparations have been completed. This land right here will be the future site of what will be called the "_**Nazarick Airlines**_" it is a transportation service that my nation will soon offer to the public. This will be much faster than compared to taking a bus or any car, though this service is only for very long distance travels only. For now, this will take people from one nation to another in less than an hour, and once the explorers have properly mapped the rest of the world. Then the airline's services can transport people and even trading goods to other continents as well in the future." Ainz explained the general idea to the delegates.

Those who heard his words didn't think such things could be true, but then again, the word impossible doesn't seem to apply to the Sorcerer King. And with the knowledge he possesses, the delegates wouldn't be surprised if their initial doubts would be easily erased like the undead king did many times before.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty. You mentioned a transportation service but other than the long paved road in front of us, we see no vehicle of any kind." The Platinum Dragon Lord asked Ainz.

"As I've said, this facility is still in progress. In case none of you noticed due to the major changes in these lands, this area is at the outermost part of the Katze Plains." Ainz said to them. At the mention of the Katze Plains, many felt nervous but Ainz continued.

"Have no fear for this facility's territory is protected by the Death Knights against the naturally spawning undead. And we have several soldiers patrolling the area to ensure the passengers safety. As for the actual vehicle, if you would look behind you; you will see our ride and venue for the special dinner tonight." Ainz said as he pointed out the huge airplane not far from them, the aircraft itself was double the size of an _Airbus A380. _But the electric powered motors provided more than enough power to such a huge aircraft, the top of most of its body was seamlessly covered with efficient solar panels, to get additional power from the sun. The Royal Class area's windows were bigger and wider, able to provide panoramic views of the outside. The windows were made from reinforced glass made mostly from sapphire; a truly light, durable and transparent material. Sapphire is used on some parts of certain planes used in the U.S. Air Force. The people mostly had their jaws dropped and their mouths left opened as they view the humongous… object? In front of them. Truly none of them have ever seen anything like it, and they snapped out of their amazement when the airplane's door opened. And upon touching the ground, they noticed that the inside of the door also served as the stairs for the plane.

After the door opened, the Homunculus Maids of Nazarick stepped down from it and formed a line to welcome the guests. The male guests easily noticed the maids' beauty but sterned themselves not to make any gesture that the maids might find offending. They were nobles and high ranking officers after all. Once everyone was inside, the guests were even more amazed at the beautiful designs and the luxurious interiors of the plane. Sebas and the maids guided the delegates into the Royal Section of the aircraft. It was meant for those of such ranks and importance. The other guests, who are mostly family members of the delegates themselves, were first guided to the V.I.P. section which was also comfortable and luxurious though not as much as the Royal class section. This was done, so that only the delegates and Ainz would be the only ones to be knowledgeable about the topics discussed for the first twenty minutes. After the short discussions were done, the other guests were moved to the Royal Section, including their servants since there were seats meant for the passenger's personal attendants.

The maids instructed the passengers to take to their seats and to follow their instructions when inside the plane, for these are all for their safety and well being. After the passengers have put on their safety seat belts, they noticed that the vehicle was moving. Then Ainz spoke on the microphone and told the passengers to look to the windows near them, as the passengers looked to their sides. The armor platings opened, and now the passengers saw what a New World resident has probably never seen before. At least for those without any magical capabilities. As the aircraft moved forward, everyone's eyes were locked on the moving picture around them. The setting sun in view, and the feeling of gradually getting airborne was truly unique. Even for the Dragon Lords that could fly on their own, the feeling of flying from inside the aircraft was still exciting for them and truly different. Though nothing beats the feeling of actually flying by one's self naturally, this was a unique experience even for winged creatures like them. Still they could appreciate the new feeling or rather the new perspective for them, as far as flying is concerned. But for the rest of the passengers, it was all brand new to them. The changing colors of the sky and the appearance of the early evening stars, such a majestic sight to behold indeed. The sun nearly sinking beyond the horizon seemed to be like a celestial being going to sleep and covering himself with the blanket called night, and that blanket was adorned with the sparkling and mesmerizing lights of the stars in the dark sky.

King Rampossa just uttered the words "This must be what being among the gods must be like." Unconsciously. Jircniv, who was not too far; heard King Rampossa's words and said to the old king "I agree with you King Rampossa. As far as my eyes can see and my mind can comprehend, we practically are among a god." A comment to which Neia Baraja appreciated, as she smiled and slightly bowed to Jircniv. King Caspond followed Neia's gesture as did the rest of Neia's followers.

Ainz humbly nodded in appreciation of Jircniv's genuine praise. After that, Ainz spoke again through the microphone.

"Everyone, please look to your right. Below is border between the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Slane Theocracy, the small lights are from the bordering villages. And now if you would look to the center aisle and see the world from a different perspective." Ainz said as the protective plates moved aside, revealing the durable and transparent layer of 'Transparent glass' and Sapphire.

The view below scared them at first as many of them have fear of heights, but Ainz's assurance of safety and reliable built quality of the plane somewhat lessened their fears. At this point, the maids walked on the crystal clear path pushing trolleys full of foods and drinks. Prince Zanac who was still a bit fearful of heights asked one of the maids serving him a plate of artistically and professionally prepared meat based meal. Almost making Zanac forget to ask his question.

"Uhm, excuse me ma'am. But can I ask you a question?" Zanac asked.

"Yes of course your highness. What do you want to ask of me?" the maid Foire replied.

"How is it that you are able to walk on top of that… glass? Aren't you scared that it might break and you'd fall down from this height?" Zanac asked in genuine concern. The maid just chuckled lightly, but kindly answered Zanac's question.

"None of us are afraid to step on this transparent material, because this whole aircraft was made with Lord Ainz's guidance and approval. His majesty is very strict and always prioritize safety above all else whenever he has a vision he wants to make into reality. Plus, this see through material is way more stronger than an Adamantite shield." Foire answered casually, as if the things like she just said are expected to be common knowledge to everyone. This awed Zanac and made him scared for a different reason. Suddenly, the explanations and stories that his younger sister and his father told him now make's total sense. If he wasn't truly in the plan to offer their nation as a vassal state before, he was now.

Meanwhile, the Draconic Kingdoms delegates were like little children looking at the windows and at the central aisle like some innocent country bumpkin. Looking at the ground as the recently risen moon lit the clear night sky, it was an experience they will treasure for the rest of their mortal lives. After being called by the maid, they composed themselves and sheepishly apologized for not hearing her earlier. She told them it was alright, as she put the plates on the marble white table before them. The Argland Councillors on the other hand, were pretty much the same as the Draconic Kingdom delegates. But the Dragon Lords let them be so, as they understood that such an experience was really beautiful as it was awe inspiring.

With the exception of the first, second and sixth seat and other magic casters among them. Cardinal Raymond and the other Theocracy delegates were mostly frozen in their places, holding tight to their armrests. They were really afraid of falling down, and again another maid had to call their attention as she served their dinner at the table before them. The normal scene of being served food on top of a table helped alleviate their fear of heights for now. After a few minutes, Raymond personally got over his fear of heights and took a spoonful of the chicken curry with fried vegetables and rice. After having a delicious meal in his belly, he was much calmer now. The iced tea helped the others calmed down and gradually, they enjoyed the meal and looked out to the clear night sky. The serene and majestic wonder before them made them feel as if the heavens were welcoming the aircraft's passengers into the peaceful skies. Brain Unglaus, who has just finished the first course of this three course meal, now looked at the moon and he noticed that it surrounded by some thin clouds. As he stared into the calming pale moonlight, he noticed that one of the clouds seemed to form the shape of his best friend and former rival; the late Gazef Stronoff. It's as if the cloud shaped like Gazef was looking at them and following them as the plane moved on. He wiped a tear from his left eye, thinking that it was just his imagination; when King Rampossa patted him on the shoulder and kindly said to him "It's alright Sir Unglaus, I saw him too." Climb heard the king spoke and was trying hard not to cry from the heart warming and sentimental comment, since he had the same thoughts as his attention was turned to the moon earlier.

Meanwhile, on the VIP section. The other guests were having a good time now, unlike before when most of them were scared. The natural beauty of the setting sun and the calming, enigmatic moon and stars in the night sky. Such of Mother Nature's beauty can calm even the most restless of hearts if one would allow Mother Nature to tame their souls. The moonlight mesmerized the children as they've never seen the moon like this before. After everyone had finished all of their course meals and desserts, the passengers conversed with each other. And a little while after that, Ainz spoke again and told them to look at the ground and around them. He told them they are now right over the Draconic Kingdom, and directly below them was Queen Draudillon's Royal Palace. The delegates were surprised that they were already at the Draconic Kingdom in about an hour since leaving the Katze Plains.

Ainz casted a minor weather spell from his location, he casted a sixth tier spell [Control weather] and made the clouds above the Draconic Kingdom's capital to spread some snow for a few minutes. And down on the ground, the people quickly noticed the air felt cold all of a sudden. They know winter was still a few months away, and many were puzzled as to why snow was falling down on them. The palace's guards noticed this as well, and one of the senior guards gave the order to inform Queen Draudillon and the Prime Minister immediately.

While back in the airplane, Ainz handed a message scroll to Marquise Alex and told him to message their queen and tell them not to worry, that it was just a little hello from the Sorcerer King. Also to tell her that he and every delegation from other nations are with him right now and all is fine. After that, Ainz just chuckled lightly. And it was just then that Jircniv, Neia and the rest begin to understand that it was just the Sorcerer King's way of a friendly prank. Many had stunned facial expressions on their faces, while Neia just gave an awkward smile and a sheepish chuckle of a laugh.

'Haa, his majesty's sense of humor and jokes haven't changed at all. Still, it's better that the others now understand that it was just his way of a joke. Considering the fact that he can destroy just about every nation if he were to be angered. Maybe it's his way of reminding Queen Draudillon that he's still waiting for an answer for his offer? I just hope their queen understand that his majesty's offer is practically reasonable and very beneficial to them, I don't see any real reason to refuse…" Neia thought in her mind.

"Hello Queen Draudillon, can you hear me? It's me Marquise Alex. I'm talking to you through a message scroll, please answer me." Marquise Alex asked his queen and waited for an answer.

"Huh?! Marquise Alex? Is that really you?... Shush, Marquise Alex is talking tom me via [Message]." Draudillon asked.

"Yes it's me your highness. It's snowing right there in the capital this very moment right?" Alex asked getting the hang of Ainz's little gag.

"Yes, it is. The guards just reported snow falling all of a sudden. Wait, why do you know about it? And how do you know about it?" Draudillon asked suspiciously.

"Eh… You see; your highness. We are right now flying above the capital inside the Sorcerer King's newest form of transportation; he calls it the Air-'pleyn' (Airplane) it's like a flying mansion filled with luxury. The view from here is truly wonderful! Oh by the way, the Sorcerer King said that you shouldn't worry down there. It's just his majesty saying a little hello as we passed by the capital." Marquise Alex went on.

"Huh? Wait I'll take a look." Draudillon said as she ran to the nearest and biggest window in the palace, she was looking up to the sky. And shortly enough, she saw a huge 'thing' flying past the capital. She was truly shocked to see the airplane, something huge with blinking lights flying in the sky that is not a fully grown dragon. And even seeing a full grown dragon flying up in the sky was rare in itself. And with that, she asked another question.

"Marquise Alex, why are you flying over the capital anyway?" the loli queen asked in serious concern.

"Please think nothing of it. His majesty just invited us to a special dinner being held inside this flying vehicle, we are just enjoying the trip of a lifetime." Alex answered.

"Again, who's WE?" Draudillon asked again.

"Oh, by 'we' I meant all of us from the delegation team. But every delegate from every invited nation is here with me right now. We've all just finished our dinner, it was delicious. Oh yeah, his majesty just asked how do you find the car he sent to you as a gift?" Marquise Alex replied in a teasing tone.

"Ah yes, that pink colored new vehicle? I love it! Please convey my thanks to the Sorcerer King. Also tell him in private, that I've already agreed to his conditions. The whole council meeting will just be formality at this point. Your support and testimony will help sway the council for sure. Got to go now, I have to issue an official order informing the people of what really happened. Please convey my thanks to the rest of the delegation team." Draudillon said so like mature thinking child would. After which, she ordered a nearby guard to spread the information she just received; so as not to let the people get any weird ideas that may start some kind of problem later. The guard did so, and a few minutes later; the snow fall stopped completely.

While Marquise Alex and Queen Draudillon were talking to one another via the [Message] spell, Ainz decided to move on with the tour guide role inside the aircraft. Ainz spoke out loud again, this time pointing out to Jircniv and the Empire's delegation team.

"Everyone please look to your left. In a few moments; we will be flying over Arwintar, the capital of the Baharuth Empire." Ainz said as he gestured for the passengers to look at the vassal nation directly below them right now. The many lights from the homes in the cities and villages made it seem like they somehow reflected the stars and their numerous constellations above them.

Jircniv huddled his little kids and pointed down so that they would see their home nation and learn to see it in a rare and pretty much unique point of view. The kids marvelled at the sight below them, somehow forgetting their fear of heights altogether. The gleeful reactions from the children, and their smiles moved even the most veteran of soldiers among the passengers.

'This is such a sight only very, very few will get to see in their lifetimes. I just hope that when my time comes, whichever one of my children gets to rule for the empire would first learn to fully appreciate all in this world. I never thought I'd be grateful to an undead, but then again, a lot of people now and in the future will owe their lives to him. Thank you Ainz Ooal Gown.' Jircniv thought to himself in silence as he cherished the memory with his children.

The passengers marvelled at the sights just like the children did, the crowd got excited as a group of Frost Dragons flew along them. The dragons looking at them even waved their large forearms to the passengers as they glided in along the vast evening sky. The sight was a majestic scene to behold; some of the children even saw two dark elf girls riding on top of the dragons. It turned out to be Aura Bella Fiore and Mare Bello Fiore, who were providing aerial escort for the airplane. The two dark elves waved to the plane and Ainz waved back at them as well and after a few minutes, the dragons flew away and returned to E-Rantel.

It wasn't long till they were now on top of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The delegates from Re-Estize went "Ooh" at the sight of their home nation below them, the light down on the villages and cities were plenty but not as bright as those of the empire's; this made them appreciate the trip even more than before. Lakyus and the rest of Blue Roses, including the retired Rigrit felt like small children deep inside as they gaze at the walled cities below them. By the time they were on top of the Royal Palace, King Rampossa-III felt himself humbled yet the sensation of looking at your very home from atop the skies, somehow made him imagine that this is what his friend Gazef saw as he was welcomed to the heavens for his peace and rest. A thought ran through his mind that perhaps one day, when his time comes; he might just be having the same view by then before moving towards the afterlife. A thought he welcomed and looked forward to in the future. The only concern he would be having now and before the time comes; is that if he could finish his last mission before time catches up to him.

Princess Renner looked at Climb discreetly, his eyes were wide open like a fan boy seeing his hero in person. His innocence shown through his reaction made the "Golden Princess" giddy inside as thoughts of how she could have her Climb play in the palm of her hands. Of course, she didn't let her thoughts show on her face. The fact that a young and intelligent person like her could be so cunning and deceiving to such a degree was scary indeed. Unfortunately for her, Zanac noticed the short pause she did as she looked at Climb discreetly. The chubby prince didn't know exactly what was on her mind at the time, but he had a feeling he wouldn't want that to be on anyone, thus he silently sighed and felt sorry for Climb's future.

The trip went on, till they were able to pass by the Argland borders as well as that of the Roble Holy Kingdom's area. Gustave Montagnes, who easily get stomach aches just bear with it and silently casted healing spells on himself. One of the maids noticed this and handed him a pill for motion sickness and stomach aches. He kindly accepted them and gave it a try, at his surprise; his stomach ache and dizziness were all gone. And he noticed that he felt better than before, he asked about the pill and the maid provided him the information he needed. Gustave wrote it on a piece of paper he had with him so that he won't forget what it was called, and where he could buy such medicine.

Before leaving the Roble Holy Kingdom's air-space, the passengers enjoyed some light snack. After that, they all had a little fun getting their pictures taken inside the airplane. Ainz had the maids give each passenger a copy of their pictures for souvenirs. A little thing in the modern times, but a great deal in the New World. After the large Airbus landed back on the first ever Airport, the passengers were still filled with energy and the memories of their special dinner was a story that was passed on for years to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 19: ****Pioneer's Holiday, Day 7 "One small step for Ainz, one big step for the New World".**

The last day of the Pioneer's Holiday was met with mixed emotions from the public, both from the locals and from the numerous visitors that made the journey to E-Rantel, including the various official delegates from other nations. Some were sad since the Grand exhibits and special promos and discounts from some establishments were now over and that they'd have to wait for the products to be mass produced and distributed to the public locally and to other places. The delegates though a bit sad that the occasion was over, they were mostly optimistic of the future that the events of the past few days will inspire across the continent. Many of them were having discussions about presenting the ideas about the events, services and establishments to their fellow countrymen back at home. Among the many subjects of conversations between them was the possible adaptation of the new vehicles introduced by the Sorcerer King. And on that subject, they also discussed how to be able to get a plane ride from their home nation to other places.

They wonder if they could even afford a single airplane unit, thinking back after they stepped down from the plane last night. Marquise Raeven asked the Sorcerer King the question everyone wanted to ask but didn't since they knew it would still shock them somehow.

"Excuse me your majesty, but may I ask you a question?" Marquise Raeven asked, to which Ainz just said "Go ahead".

"How much would a single airplane unit cost us? If I understood what you implied earlier. Your nation would offer air travel as a means of both service and transportation. And for that to work there should be other aircraft units available from other places to provide such service to the masses." Marquise Raeven asked.

"You are correct. In the future, there will be specific numbers of airplane units flying on the skies. Coming from different places going to their destinations, the mass produced units will be available… maybe four years from now if all goes well as planned. As for the procurement cost of a single unit, hmm… for this very specific unit (Pointing out to the one they just got off from) I think two million (2,000,000.00) pieces of gold should do." Ainz answered in his casually, socially oblivious tone. Surprising the delegates, their servants and guests. Their eyes wide and nearly popped out as they heard the price that can literally buy enough land to make one's own country.

"I understand that the price is too much. But considering the materials used to make the vehicle of this size, and the quality of its make and the assurance that one will be safe when travelling inside it. Adding the fact that this is unique in just by itself and the luxuries and other features, it's all justified and worth it. I haven't brought this up earlier since I wanted you all to enjoy the ride and the dinner, but this unit has been tested to withstand a storm and attacks from several large creatures like those Frost Dragons you all saw earlier and it came out just fine aside from a few dirt here and there. But still, it is practically unscathed. As for other units, the mass produced versions will still have many luxury features and still be more than enough to secure the passengers deep inside. And I estimated that the prize for those units would be at eight hundred thousand pieces of gold (800,000.00). And the pilot; the person operating the airplane will have to undergo a three year course of study and training and they need to pass the necessary tests and exams for them to be truly ready and qualified to operate an airplane." Ainz added.

The details Ainz just told them amazed them even more. But when they took some time to think about what Ainz just said, it started to make sense to them now. The idea of their people experiencing the ride and enjoying the same joys that they did earlier was a future that they all would like the next generations to enjoy as well as they did.

Back to the present time, the delegates tried and discussed making drafts for business proposals to acquire the necessary permits and to set up the needed establishments to bring such innovations and inventions to their people properly and effectively.

They took a short break and decided to go get their breakfast while they can, before going back to finishing their individual reports on different topics. As it has been for days now, the food served in the hotel was nothing less of worthy being described as immaculate. The presentation, the aroma, and more importantly, the taste of every meal and even the drinks served to match each meal was truly worth every bit of gold spent just to stay in this place. The basic rate of ten gold pieces a night was quite reasonable considering the amenities, benefits and luxuries included. When compared to other high priced Inns and hotels elsewhere, the Blessed Hotel was still affordable and way better in every category.

Jircniv, King Rampossa-III, Marquise Alex, Cardinal Raymond and even the Argland Councillors have agreed unanimously; that the very hotel they have stayed for the past few days, will be the benchmark and the basis for quality standards for most if not establishments in the near future. Their respective local establishments back at home can try to copy many of the revolutionary aspects of this very hotel, but chances are that they will still not be able to completely or successfully copy many of its features. The elevators and escalators are among such examples, such a complicated set of gears and machinery. All to allow for the ease of travel for its guests and the added benefits which elderly guest, such as King Rampossa himself truly appreciates. The hotel's staff and other employees is a totally new breed of servants and give real dignity to the Sorcerer King's coined term "Service with a smile." The kind nature, professionalism, calm demeanour, and dignity and honesty of the people working in the Blessed Hotel are a breath of fresh air for the service industry.

After having their breakfast, they were approached by Sebas Tian; the Sorcerer King's personal butler. They greeted him warm and kindly just as he greeted them, then he proceeded to inform them that a truly momentous and historic event will happen later in the mid afternoon. This got a lot of attention from everyone as the news immediately spread throughout the Dining Area even the employees are talking about it. Wondering what new historic wonder will the Sorcerer King present this time.

In the meantime, Neia Baraja and Gustave Montagnes were approached by Sebas and informed them that Ainz would like to have a quick word with them as soon as possible. With that, they explained things to King Caspond and asked his permission to be excused to speak with the Sorcerer King. King Caspond kindly let them be, and they quickly moved to follow Sebas' lead. Sebas then approached Emperor Jircniv and Fluder Paradyne and told them that the Sorcerer King would like to have a quick word with them in private as soon as possible. Jircniv obliged as he had nothing do at the immediate time. The young emperor informed his delegation team of it, and left them instructions on what to do till he and Fluder got back.

Just like with Neia, Jircniv and Fluder. The Manly Butler also went around and spoke with other specific individuals like Marquise Alex, Marquise Raeven, Lakyus of Blue Rose, the Blue Sky and the Diamond Dragon Lords, Cardinal Raymond and told them the same thing. The other delegates were curious as why their fellows were specifically summoned by the Sorcerer King, and were requested to have that discussion as soon as possible. After they were all gathered. Sebas led them to the elevator that goes all the way up to the penthouse suite, then upon arrival; they were greeted by Ainz himself.

"Welcome to the penthouse suite, Ladies and Gentlemen. Good morning to all of you, I hope you have enjoyed your stay her in the Sorcerer Kingdom so far?" Ainz greeted them.

"Good day to you as well your majesty." Jircniv greeted as did the others.

"I apologize if summoning you all without any preparation time had caught you in a bad time. If so, then I shall do my best to make up for it. But there isn't much time, so I'll just be direct. The reason I called for you all specifically, is that I have just decided that I should at the very least share a significant honor and moment in the upcoming historic event with all of you. The mentioned event is that Nazarick will launch a powerful rocket into outer space, and that is a vast area beyond the skies that you know of. I've planned to take some photographs and video coverage of the whole journey, and transmit the results freely to the public and they will see all of it on the screen monitors. The journey itself has its risks in terms of a rough ride and the feeling of gravity forcing down on the body will be really felt by everyone, especially for humans. Those are just a few most of us will encounter. It would most likely make the human body feel sick and they might vomit or lose control of their bodily functions temporarily. But those have been included in the preparations and necessary medicines and magic spells will be casted upon you for your safety and well being." Ainz said in his explanation.

"Excuse me your majesty, but what is 'grabby-tea' (gravity) your majesty?" The Diamond Dragon Lord asked, not knowing the word.

"Gravity is the unseen force that pulls everything down back to the ground. It is the reason that when we jump, we eventually fall back down on the ground. If you are truly interested, I will give you all a copy of some of our books containing knowledge about this and many more. Now going back to the main topic, those that wish to join us in this historic journey will have to follow Sebas as he will lead you to the short seminar that will begin shortly after this. And if you have not changed your mind and wish to continue, then we will ask you to change into the proper attire for such a journey. These uniforms are enchanted for your physical health and protection, as well as that they provide the necessary necessities for your bodily functions like urinating and you know… since this journey will literally take us all to a place no one has ever been. One last thing, the reason why you are specifically chosen for this offer; is due to the fact that the Rocket will only be able to accommodate a certain number of people inside it. More importantly is the total weight of the cargo, US. Another reason is that you are among those healthy and physically fit bodies and will be legitimate representatives of your respective nations taking part in this journey. That would be all, for any questions you may have. The seminar will be able to provide you with the answers you seek." Ainz said as he ended the short discussion for his offer.

After that, the chosen individuals returned to meet with their respective colleagues. And informed them of what they discussed with the Sorcerer King, anyone who heard of what they've just said could hardly believe at what they've just heard. Many of them expressed their concern for their colleague's safety, especially those close to Lakyus and Jircniv. Given the fact that this journey will start in a few hours and that it's officially the first of its kind, many are worried that it might end in a disaster. But it was Marquise Raeven who spoke in defence of the Sorcerer King and the upcoming event.

"Your concerns are welcomed and truly warms my heart, it truly does. However, given that it is THE Sorcerer King himself that made the offer. Has anyone here ever seen him fail to meet and actually surpassed our expectations? I think not. In all honesty, I am scared of the unknowns that this journey will have. But even more than that, I am really excited as well. If I pull this off, if we pull this off; then it would all be worth it. To be included among the few individuals that will travel this journey, that is an honor and experience I can tell my son and know that he will be proud of me for doing it. I'm not saying that we should just go with it for no reason and concern. But I'm sure that the Sorcerer King already have contingencies already set in place should something unexpected happen." Marquise Raeven expressed his personal thoughts. His words in turn, made the rest of the Re-Estize delegates ponder on it.

"I know you as man of reason and courage, Raeven. If I was only much younger and that my body's condition isn't this bad, I would volunteer to join that voyage. Oh the power of youth, truly priceless indeed. As a king, I don't think the Sorcerer King would make an announcement like that and not make the necessary preparations to ensure that everything works." King Rampossa followed-up on Raeven's statement. At the same time however, the Slane Theocracy's delegation team pretty much had the same discussion.

"Are you certain about this, your holiness?" Sylvan asked worriedly.

"I am. I've given it some deep thinking. And even if the trip does somehow fail, I think it would still be better than the swirling cluster fuck of a mess I'll have to deal once we return home. Heck, the headaches that I've been dealing with ever since Dominic and the others secretly gave that order to those guys, huh. I quick and flashy death would certainly be preferable compared to all of the stress awaiting me on my return. Plus, this is a historic event after all. Having someone from the Slane Theocracy be included to join such a legendary journey is something we should all take pride in. The fact that the Sorcerer King was kind enough to offer me the chance to be included if I wanted to, is very kind and generous of him; considering all that fiasco with Aklamar and the unfortunate members of the Wind Flower Scripture. Honestly now, I never thought I'd ever say the words kind and generous to describe a non human; most of all to an undead. (Sigh) those fellows… such talented and promising individuals all dead because of some fools' stupidity. Well, it seems I have to go now to attend the seminar for this voyage. Wish us luck." Raymond said to his fellow delegates.

A public announcement was made via the large monitor screens all over the city and the public speaker system; it told the masses that for the first time ever. An attempt will be made to explore beyond the skies, a journey will be made into the unknown. And that it will be the Sorcerer King himself, together with his trusted Guardians and their very own heroes; the famous Adamantite ranked Adventurers known as Team Darkness will be spearheading this incredible voyage. It was also announced that several individuals were chosen to join them representing their respective nations.

The announcement sparked excitement all over the city, even the ones living in their villages that are located on the countryside and other remote locations rejoiced in the news as they heard the announcement on their radio units. Such news of great importance and significance, reached as far as the Baharuth Empire for those who have their radio units turned on at the time. The citizens rejoiced with pride as the name of their beloved Emperor was mentioned to be among those who were chosen to represent their home nations. The joy and pride of the people from E-Rantel, the other villages, all the way to the Baharuth Empire was electrifying enough that it the smiles of the people's faces were contagious. Many establishments, mostly pubs and bars declared a free round of drinks for their patrons to celebrate the would-be historic event.

One hour before the actual launch, the chosen delegate members were transported to the launch site. The site itself wasn't very far from the Airport's location, and after the limousine's passengers got off the car; they immediately saw what appears to be a very, very big and tall tower-like structure. With the length of one hundred fifty meters, and twenty meters in diameter. Technology-wise, the massive rocket was powered by the very complex combinations of various runes for specific purposes and numerous magical enchantments on most items, especially on the instrumentations within the large space craft. Compared to the real world where our current rocket technology still uses chemicals for propellant. The rocket that Ainz will be using is powered by many elemental magic items reacting to and with one another, thus; making the power source virtually from renewable energy. The large sword-like rocket looked like a golden sword sticking out off the ground when seen from a distance. As the delegates entered the small building nearby to change into their astronaut uniforms the camera crew took multi angle shots of the rocket ship and the people who were all watching on the large public monitor screens stopped on their tracks and viewed the tall craft with a sense of wonder and amazement. The delegates were gathered together in the hotel's largest conference room where they watched the live coverage of the whole event (another thing that amazed them altogether). The staff members were generous enough to provide them all with snacks and non alcoholic drinks as they were viewing the event.

After a few minutes, the delegates all exited the building and are now wearing their "Star man-like" uniforms. Aura who was also wearing her astronaut uniform introduced the chosen delegates representing their home nations, the other individuals joining them were Gondo Firebeard of the Dwarven Nation, Zaryusu Shasha and his wife Crusch Lulu of the United Lizardmen Tribes, Ainzach Pluton of the Adventurers Guild and Theo Rakeshir of the Magicians Guild. There were also a few individuals that were to accompany them in this voyage, but their names were just mentioned briefly since they were invited because of Ainz's connection to them. They were Nfirea Bareare, his wife Enri Emmot Bareare and her younger sister Nemu Emmot. After their introduction, Aura then introduced the local heroes of Team Darkness.

First of the team to be introduced was the large Djungarian Hamster; Hamsuke. The large fluffy creature inside a space suit was a rare sight, even for Ainz. Next was the team's Magic Caster, the beautiful princess; Nabe. And as with her stoic nature, she still looked serious but walked towards the wide elevator with pride and dignity shown in her eyes. And finally, the man, the myth, the legend. The leader of the team; Momon the dark hero. Following them were the representatives of other species, like Gondo Firebeard for the dwarfs. The Zaryusu Shasha and Crusch Lulu for the Lizardmen tribes, then the two guild leaders Ainzach and Theo, then the chosen delegates from different nations. After everyone was aboard the elevator's platform, Ainz moved forward to make a short speech wearing his own 'Star Man and Tron techno hybrid' uniform. However, unlike the others who wore the white colored uniform. He wore a cobalt blue star man uniform that has lines of white light built-in to the suit, accentuating the shape of the one wearing it. The Guardians and the Pleiades Battle Maids (Except for Narberal Gamma) all wore the same type of uniform as Ainz but having different colors.

"Today is the last day of the first ever Pioneer's Holiday, I mentioned at the beginning of this occasion that this was done so that we, who have the knowledge can impart it to others who, in turn we hope can share to others as well. In the process of educating everyone of such necessary information, I hoped that these steps will inspire other and so on, especially to those of the next generation and the generations to come. And in a few moments, I myself and together with the individuals behind me will be taking on a journey to go beyond the skies and reach for the stars." Ainz said in his short speech.

After the platform lifted the group up to the bridge leading to the entrance of the large rocket, flanking them on both sides of their path are several members both guilds. All of them stood straight exhibiting such discipline from their training, each of them made a salute as Ainz walked past them. Once inside the rocket, the delegates were led to their specifically placed seats with Hamsuke in the middle. The hamster's tail was comfortable tied to the back of her seat so as that she won't be able to harm anyone should she panic during the flight. The Pleiades and the Guardians casted several spells that boosted optimal mental clarity, courage, calmness and other buffs that help stabilize health and safety. After the last passenger had entered the rocket, the guild members moved quickly but orderly as they got on the platform to get back down and move to a safe location, in a safe distance. They were all handed earmuffs to protect their sense of hearing, since the rocket's launch will make a very loud noise that anyone near the rocket's immediate vicinity will be having strong headaches and go deaf without putting on such protective gears.

Inside the rocket, Ainz and the Guardians did the necessary checks like communication lines tests and whatnot. After a few more minutes, the countdown started and many of the passengers (The delegates) were still a bit nervous. The anxiety and fears would have gotten much worse had the necessary spells weren't casted on them. But since they were under the effects of such spell, they were able to endure it with focus and courage.

"T minus ten… three, two, one, LIFT OFF!" Titus' voice said on the speaker. And then the rocket unleashed its launching power and the designs were so efficient and effective, that the large structure started to lift itself off the ground with a very deafening sound that a faint noise could be heard by some of E-Rantel's city guards patrolling on top of the outermost walls. As the launch was shown on the big screens and being described by the reporters on the only three currently available radio stations (And soon to be TV station). The public stared at the flying rocket with both wonder and disbelief in their eyes, many watching just have their mouths hanging openly just like the delegates watching in the hotel. It was only after the rocket was thirty meters off the ground that the audience realized that the whole thing was actually real. And when they did, they all jumped out of joy. Then many of them looked up on the sky, trying to get a glimpse of the actual rocket. Those with keen senses were able to see the small object shooting up to the sky, they pointed to it and soon the whole public was staring out into the small flying dot in the sky.

Meanwhile, inside the rocket. The passengers especially the non human guests, gritted their teeth and braced themselves as they felt the G-force pulling their bodies down as the rocket won its short fight with gravity and farted furiously off into space. After a few more minutes, the speedy scenes of the clouds being ripped through as they passed it by very quickly. Now it was just darkness all over, with a faint source of light coming from one side of the ship. Demiurge retracted the atmospheric shields of the rocket, and now for the very first time; they can all see what was beyond the skies. Jircniv was speechless to say the least. Everything was just darkness aside from the stars that somehow appears to be much closer. The weightlessness of the zero-gravity environment was something totally new to them, especially to those that are not capable of using magic. Ainz told everyone that it was now safe to remove their seat belts for now. Demiurge turned the rocket at a specific angle then Momon called everyone's attention, and what they saw next took over whatever emotion they had prior. Ainz stretched his arm and pointed out to the large blue and green sphere in front of them, and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, please take a good long look over there. For that is where we were a few moments ago, that is the world we all call home." Says Ainz. The Guardians, the Pleiades Maids, the delegates and all in the ship was truly mesmerized by the sight of seeing their home from such an incredible distance.

Ainz pointed out the continent and where each nation was located, even the mighty Dragon Lords couldn't help but stick their heads right on the windows and look dumbfounded at such a humbling sight. Nfirea held Enri's hand tighter and the two looked at the sight there were sure no one else could ever see the way they do right now. Little Nemu floating in the open space around her, tried to swim to get closer to the windows to get a full clear view. The sight of seeing a floating little child swim like a frog trying to get across a short space to get a better view was a bit comical to watch, that even Nfirea and Enri couldn't hold their laughter and the others laughed a bit as well. The Blue Sky Dragon Lord seeing the little human child struggle to get close to the window, offered a helping hand to which Nemu took, and the Dragon Lord carefully ushered her to the window so that she could see what a planet looks like.

"Sugoi! (Wonderful) this is amazing! Lord Ainz, is that big ball really our home?" Nemu asked with innocent curiosity.

"Yes Nemu, that is where we were just a few minutes ago. That is what our world looks like if we look at it from this far, look around you. Do you see all those shining stars?" Ainz asked.

"Yes" Nemu replied.

"Each one of those stars is a planet just like the one in front of you. To others living in other far, far away planets. Our own world would be just another star to them, just as theirs are one of the stars to us." Ainz explained to the young girl.

"Really?" Nemu asked. "It's true, unfortunately for us. That big ball of blue and green right there is the only one we can all live in comfortably. That is why we must all take very good care of it, because even if there is another planet that might be suitable to live in. getting there will definitely take thousands upon thousands and maybe even millions of years, and there is no guarantee if there is even such a planet. So do you understand now, why I'm trying very hard to protect our world little one?" Ainz asked the little child.

"I think I do Lord Ainz. When I grow up, I want to help protect the world too, just like you Lord Ainz." Nemu cheerfully answered. Enri, Nfirea, Gondo and Neia just looked at the little girl and smiled.

"That is a very good goal to pursue in the future, where one like you will be protecting everyone from the evils of greed and other weaknesses that will lead only to ruin. But for now, I want you to enjoy your time as a child. So there's no need to rush in growing up, just remember that all will be done in good time young one." Ainz genuinely advised Nemu as he unconsciously spoke to the girl in a manner and tone that an ancient wise sage would do.

Cardinal Raymond was sincerely touched at the sight of Ainz acting like a wise sage, passing words of truth and wisdom to a child that might be one of the pillars of society in the future. The spoken words remained in his mind, and he looked at the image of their world once again. And as far as he's concern, such a magnificent sight is timeless and even priceless; he personally considered the event as a gift from the Gods themselves.

Then Momon called the group to arrange them properly for a group photo, the said photograph will be included in the records of the Sorcerer Kingdom. They all arranged forming a large circle in front of the large window where their planet was in the center. Marquise Raeven, Marquise Alex and even the two Dragon Lords couldn't help but cry at the precious image of their world looking so delicate and fragile from where they are right now. Crusch Lulu got teary-eyed as she saw the world from a point of view none from their species has ever seen before, her husband Zaryusu simply stared at the view completely dumbfounded in awe. Crusch asked her husband what was on his mind right now. And he answered "Looking at the world now and comparing it with the vast endless space around us and the scattered stars in the heavens, I know we are just small beings in the grand scheme of things. But now? Everyone IS smaller than a speck of dust when you realize just how small our own world is in the grand scheme of the vast heavens." Hearing the lizardman's words, everyone agreed with his wise statement. This experience is indeed humbling yet uplifting in its own way. Then their sentimental moment was cut off as Hamsuke shouted in fear.

"Whaaa! Look! Something big is moving! Won't that thing attack us here Momon-dono?" Hamsuke shouted in her usual overreacting comical fashion.

"Calm down Hamsuke. If there is really anything approaching us, then Lord Demiurge would have already warned us as he is the one operating the sensitive instruments. Plus those are minor asteroids and they are not heading for us, it's dangerous if any of did hit us but I trust Lord Demiurge's genius when it comes to the detection capability of the instruments on board, so don't worry." Momon kindly assuage the Hamster's fears of a few small asteroids hitting them. When those actually far from their direction.

"Ho ho, the dark hero is right you know. Relax Hamsuke-san; this IS the Sorcerer King's space craft were in right now. Oh ye of little faith for such a huge fellow, just take it easy will ya." Gondo Firebeard chuckled at the worrisome Hamster.

"Oh? That's a relief, yes it is. Hmm… Why am I floating anyway?... Huh!... This is fun!" the Hamster thought out loud as she only just realized that she was actually floating in weightlessness.

Up front on the controls in the cockpit area, Shizu was handling some of the instruments. She looked at the live image of the planet in front of her. And her usually stoic eye went wide and the dessert-loving maid just slowly uttered "Uwah…" while the other Pleiades Maids were silently staring at the image before them. They were, for once; speechless.

On the topmost part however, the part where Demiurge was located as he is the ship's Captain. Proudly wearing his Tron-like Star Man suit, he took a moment of silence to absorb the image now before him. His diamond eyes have locked themselves on the image of the New World's visage from outer space. From his point of view, the world was like a sentient orb filled with life and various inhabitants that he could manipulate, torture, and have fun with. Most of all it was a precious jewel he could whole heartedly offer to the kindest and wisest of all of the Supreme Brings.

For him, this moment felt like it was only him in a void of space and the New World in front of him. He couldn't help but lavish praises for their master on his genius for pushing through with such a vision. He was not exactly alone however, as the Chief Librarian of Ashurbanipal; Titus Segundus called him via the radio communicators to check on them as per planned beforehand. Demiurge answered and much to the Chief Librarian's relief, the trip was safe and successful. Demiurge detailed the journey but cut his own report as he was now about to join Ainz and Cocytus in preparation for exploring the Moon as soon as the rocket was in the right position and distance.

Before the rocket would proceed to their planned journey to the moon, Ainz put on a different headset and spoke to it while he was looking at Demiurge and CZ Delta if it was ok for him to proceed. Shizu checked with Titus and after a few seconds looked back at Ainz and gave him the thumbs-up sign. With that, Ainz proceeded to speak as the ground crew are now about to broadcast their live camera feed to the Sorcerer Kingdom's territories.

"Good day to all of you down there, back at our world. For now, let me refer to our world as '_Fragment One_' until a better name can be agreed upon. In a few seconds you will on the screen monitors what we have seen a few moments ago, please keep in mind that our communication will have a few seconds of delay due to the great distance between up here in outer space, and down there back on '_Fragment One_' and now; witness just how beautiful the world is when seen from a great distance." Ainz said as the Monitor screens finally revealed the image of a large blue, green globe. At that historic moment, everyone and I mean everyone looked in awe and silence as they revered the first ever image of their world seen from space. Many who were devout religious followers, be they worshippers of the six or the four gods, or those that worshipped Ainz as such. They fell down on their knees and clasped their hands together and made a silent prayer with genuine gratitude and humility as they kept their eyes open, crying as they stared at the large screen monitors until the tears blurred the images and they'd have to wipe their faces clean. After that, the screen showed them the image of the moon as the rocket got closer to it.

After a few minutes, Demiurge instructed everyone to get back to their seats as they will arrive on the moon shortly. And as the moon got closer and closer into view, the passengers were all in awe once again as they have never; in their life, ever imagined that they would actually get to the moon.

"Please listen everyone, for what I'm about to say is very important. The instructions I will give out will have to be followed to the letter, because we are now about to land on the moon and we will be stepping on the moon itself. But only for a few short minutes since the moon has its own natural spinning motion, and for a few minutes we will be on the 'day' part of the moons but after that, we will be included in the vast shadow of the moon. It is also known to some ancient scientists other scholars as the dark side of the moon. Any living creature that is unfortunate enough to get caught in its shade will die of sudden and extreme cold temperature as it is total darkness and bereft of warmth and light. This warning is for all of you, so please take this very seriously. Also, for this part of the exploration; we will be going through the safety quarantine showers to ensure that none of us can contaminate this precious place with our dirt and microbes, and we will undergo the same procedure upon our return to this rocket; so that if there's any micro organism on this place, it won't be able to contaminate us or our home planet. Now one last thing, once outside, please don't jump so high and just take light steps or short hops if you must, you all should know that the moon has a weaker force of gravity when compared to where we left from earlier. So that means anyone and just about anything will weight much less here. Am I understood? (everyone said "Yes") good then, let us proceed." Ainz explained certain key warnings, and shortly after that; they all proceeded one by one down to the quarantine decontamination chambers. Where they were sprayed with several anti-microbial, anti-fungal and anti viral chemicals for sanitary and safety purposes.

After that procedure, Ainz was all excited as he was actually about to experience what Neil Armstrong, Edwin Eugene "Buzz" Aldrin, Gwynne Shotwell and Elon Musk (The last two in 2024) got to experience for themselves; to actually step on the actual moon itself.

'Ah, in just a few moments. Yes, soon I will be among those who actually landed and stepped on the moon. I just wish you were here right now Blue Planet-san, I'm sure you'd hyperventilate and go nuts out here simply from pure happiness and excitement… Tch! Suppressed again? Damn!... what!? Even that was suppressed too? This is getting ridiculous.' Ainz said to himself, as his emotional suppressor kicked in and then again to suppress his emotional reaction from getting emotionally suppressed from the first one. Complicating right?

Ainz insisted to his Guardians that he be the one who would take the first step, and then plant the flag of Nazarick on the Moon. Right behind him was Demiurge and Shizu bringing a Single Reflex Camera (SLR Camera) while Shizu was holding the video camera. Both were documenting each second of this page in history, and for some reason, Ainz just couldn't help himself and made the announcement via the communicators in his helmet and said "We have just landed safely on the Moon, and there's the first step… One small step for Nazarick, one big leap for us all in Fragment One." the people back on the New World heard all of it. And as Ainz planted the sturdy long pole, bearing the flag of the Sorcerer Kingdom on top of it while on the same pole, and after he implanted the pole with its flags, he did a short moonwalk on the actual moon. The flags of the other nations were attached on it as well just below the one with the guild's insignia. The main flag measured four feet by two feet, the smaller flags measured one foot by six inches. The Dragon Lords would normally complain of such a bold move, but given the fact that they were invited to be in this journey at all. That alone was enough for them to completely disregard Ainz's dick move and every delegate still saluted their respective flags attached on the same pole.

Cardinal Raymond quickly noticed, that the Theocracy flag was placed at the very last place. He felt slightly depressed about it then after a few seconds of thinking, he was actually silently laughing for he knows that once Cardinal Dominic sees this image; the emotional idiot would be so red furious enough that he might just die of a heart attack. As he was moving nervously on the moon, he took a leap of faith and tried to make a small short hop to catch up with the others and he felt like he was young again due to the light feeling the low gravity had effected on him.

Nemu held on tight to Enri's hand as Enri in turn, held tight to Nfirea's hands. They looked all around them, and for some reason they felt that the silence was both humbling and eerie at the same time. Cocytus on the other hand, felt at home for some reason. He and Sebas both tried to do some punches and found it felt weird to him as there was no feeling of "feedback" from the air. Good thing that they both found it fun, while Hamsuke was just lightly bounding all over the place like the ball in a pinball game. She was just giddy and happy as Lupusregina joined in on the fun and jumped forward in her usual cheerful and carefree way. To her surprise, she got much higher than what she expected to be.

Most of them just walked around, and seriously observed the terrain. After a few more minutes of wandering, not far from the rocket of course. A little bit later they were all called to get back inside the rocket as the dark side of the moon would soon befall them if they have overstayed. Ainz was the one who wandered much further than the others, saw something caught his attention from a distance and so he decided to walk on to inspect it and to satiate his curiosity.

"Demiurge, instruct everyone to get back in the rocket now. Make sure they all follow the safety procedures, in order to avoid any issue. I have noticed something a few hundred meters ahead, I think it's some sort of structure; which shouldn't be here in the first place." Ainz instructed Demiurge.

"If that is your will, but I think there's no need to for you to endanger yourself to investigate such a thing. Please let us; the Guardians handle this in your stead." Demiurge humbly asked his master to not endanger himself.

"Thank you for your concern Demiurge, but I must insist on investigating it myself. And please don't tell Albedo or Shalltear about this unless it's necessary. As per your concern, Cocytus will be more than enough to keep me safe there." Ainz said to Demiurge to assuage the Archfiend's concerns. And after that, Ainz contacted Cocytus and they walked on to investigate the strange structure in the distance.

As per Demiurge's instructions, the group returned to the rocket following the safety protocols. And upon getting themselves seated inside, Albedo was the first one to notice that Ainz and Cocytus still haven't returned yet. She was getting frantic in the Guardian's area, knowing his colleague's nature; Demiurge then decided to tell the others about it.

"Lord Ainz seemed to have found something not too far from here. He instructed that everyone should get inside the rocket, to avoid the moon's shaded side for our safety. He explicitly said he must not be disturbed in his investigation, so don't even think of going there." Demiurge said to the overseer.

"But what about his safety? And wait, what do you mean not to even think of going there?" Albedo asked. But Demiurge just gave her a 'you know what I mean' look. So she just closed her eyes and pouted her lips and frowned, as she sit still with her arms folded and crossed before her chest like some complaining toddler that just got dissed by their parents.

"Does that mean that Cocytus is with him as he is not here right now?" Shalltear asked, surprisingly much calmer than Albedo.

"Yes, Cocytus is with Lord Ainz right now. And soon they will tell us about whatever it was that Lord Ainz noticed. All we have to do is trust them, and we know Lord Ainz will call for us if it gets dangerous enough out there, he is the wisest being in the world after all. True, I also wouldn't allow him to go in the first place. But then again, time and again; he has proven to us that his decisions are the best one to follow after all." Demiurge said so.

Meanwhile, down on the delegates area. The guests all talked among themselves.

"Wow! That was amazing! Who knew we would be walking on the actual moon? The friggin' MOON!" The Diamond Dragon Lord exclaimed in disbelief.

"I feel you there, brother. This is truly something to contemplate about. I mean we were on the moon just a few minutes ago. Being able to be on such a holy place is a special occasion in itself, I think we should all mark this day and let it be remembered every year for the years to come." Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord, a comment shared by his fellow delegates and other guests inside.

"I agree with you completely. I think this is a sacred place indeed, the place is serene in its own way. But to be honest, I always thought that the moon was just a large light in the sky. And now I know it's really a very big place, and another world on its own." Marquise Raeven followed-up on the Blue Sky Dragon Lord's comment.

"We have the Sorcerer King to thank for this. Without his knowledge on such things, I doubt anyone would actually even thought of pursuing such an ambition of going to the moon. But he has not only dreamed it, but actually managed to get there, here really. I personally plan to retire and enjoy the rest of my life once the vassalization process is official and the problem with the southern half of the nation is over. I would suggest the reformed nation be headed by a council for transparency and fairness." King Caspond said in tone that suggested his soul tired of politics.

"I believe nay, I know you will spend the remainder of your life in peace King Caspond. I speak from experience when I say this. Once the Sorcerer King has complete rule of your nation, you'll feel the stress and heavy burdens of many responsibilities and duties being lifted from your tired and weary shoulders and give you more time to enjoy your own life. Long ago before the Sorcerer King's rule, I had to handle everything to keep my nation from falling apart. The stresses and headaches from leading a nation can and will get to any leader, that is if that leader really cared for their nation over their own. Back then, I have to stay very vigilant all the time. Apart from a few individuals, I didn't know whom to trust with certain information; I sacrificed a lot of the nobility to ensure I could rid' my empire of incompetence. That led to many of those nobles to try and revolt against me, I believe you all know the rest of that story. Now, I get to enjoy life, LIVE life. Ever since the Baharuth Empire became a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom, I found that I now have more time to spend with my families and my children. I can finally feel myself being a real father to them, I can now spend more time to travel around the empire due to his majesty's advise. A good one if I may say so. Who knows, when you have more free time to yourself; maybe we can all enjoy some road trip together with some of our most trusted fellows and enjoy what the new era can bring." Jircniv's advice to King Caspond based from his own experiences. As the others listened to what the young emperor said to a fellow ruler, they realized that from their own knowledge of Jircniv's personality from before. The old Jircniv was demanding but fair, proud but kind. The old Jircniv would not normally be easily praising someone like he's doing now. And him doing so right now, says a lot for those who understood what just happened.

"If the Re-Estize Kingdom could be even half of what the Sorcerer Kingdom has become in a short time, it would be a relief for me to know that the kingdom is heading in the right direction at the very least. Any path that leads to some semblance of a better future for my son and my yet unborn child, is a path worth taking as far as I'm concern. Back in my youth, I've always thought of aiming for the throne. But when my first child was born, I couldn't care less about the damn thing anymore if I'm being honest. And soon our nation will be vassal state, and my children's future will be secured. As far as I know, as long as we don't stand in the way of the Sorcerer King's grand vision we should be safe. Not to be disrespectful to you Cardinal Raymond, but your home nation's anti-human policy is the biggest and real danger to your people." Marquise Raeven felt so humbled and relaxed, that he just talked openly with the other delegates from other nations.

"You don't have to tell me about it, believe me I KNOW. Since we're being open and honest here, if I remember correctly from the ancient records. There was a time when the Theocracy didn't openly go after against other species, like the elves and the dwarves. Sure we've been on war against most non humans, the kind that we know eat humans for snacks. Thinking back on it now, I remember asking one of my senior mentors back then as to when and how the hostilities against the non-humans began. And he couldn't give a straight answer, he just said 'don't bother about it' and I never did found the answer to that question. According to the oldest records preserved, our nation once traded with the Dwarves and the Elves. After the arrival of the Eight Kings of Greed and later, the Evil Deities; the relationship changed altogether somehow. The most recent Elf King's lust and arrogance certainly did not help to mend those old connections. That Damned perverted bastard!" Raymond uttered the last part with such hate, that Ainzach got curious as to why he said it with clear hate.

"Cardinal Raymond, I am only curious. With all due respect sir, may I know why is it that the Theocracy is in a war with the Elven Nation? From what I've heard, that war has been going on centuries now. Of course, if it's a national security issue I'll understand." Ainzach asked the cardinal with proper respect for the man's situation. Raymond thought it over for a while and then replied.

"Normally, I shouldn't say anything about it. Especially to those of other nations. But what the heck, if I fail to settle things properly between the Theocracy and the Sorcerer King; I'm as good as dead anyway. Plus the truth will be known to the public sooner or later, but for the sake of peace. Could I ask all of you here to keep this just between us? From one decent person to another?" Raymond answered. The others nodded and the two Dragon Lords did as well, but as the Dragon Lords are mostly known for their honor to keep their word just as their immense powers. He thought of telling a bit about it.

"The current king of the elves has a very bad personality, and I'm not saying this out of bias or anything of the sort. For some reason, he is obsessed with siring strong children. He doesn't even keep it a secret, from the reports of the past. He was known to take any woman he fancied, he doesn't care if they were already married or not. He just rapes them and throw them away when he's done, if you think that's it. Then you're mistaken, he even raped his own daughters when they've come of age. I feel like vomiting just talking about it, his lust eventually led him to kidnap and rape one of the female members of the Black Scripture and the rest is shitty history." Raymond said dejectedly.

"That is unforgivable indeed, but what happened to the scripture member?" The Diamond Dragon Lord asked.

"She was rescued from the clutches of that fiend. If I have only known of that terrifying spell that Ms. Nabe used in the Mages competition, I'd cast it on that pervert in a blink of an eye. Believe it or not, I personally don't have any issues with elves. It's that it was already a thing way before my birth, but the Elf King? Oh I'd kill the guy in a heartbeat. Anyone that could or would get to successfully get rid of that guy from the face of this world would be doing everyone, EVERYONE a favor. Trust me when I tell you this." Raymond followed up, while he omitted the part about that Scripture member giving birth to who he now calls a friend and also known as the extra seat.

The Dragon Lords felt that Raymond was still hiding something but opted not to push their questions as to not ruin the mood in the rocket right now. To change the subject to a more positive one, Nfirea spoke his initial thoughts out loud.

"Everyone Look! The stars are falling down!" Nfirea exclaimed as he pointed out to a group of shooting stars seemingly raining down like thin glistening veil being curtained on one side of the planet.

The showers of stars made everyone silent, as they all leaned close to the window to fully ingrain the memory in their minds. Even though it only lasted for a few seconds, to those who saw it. It was one of the most beautiful sights, if not the most beautiful sight they've ever seen. From Albedo to Demiurge all the way to Mare, from Nfirea to Enri to Nemu all the way to Gondo. The beauty of the open heavens have, for a moment; made them forget whatever they were thinking about or talking about and just looked and wonder at the rare sight before them.

Albedo shivered, as her wings fluttered a bit at the majesty of the showers. The Pleiades sisters just looked in silence and smiled, content and humbled at the heavenly lines falling on one side of the cosmos. Aura and Mare stared at the wonderful light show and went "Ooh" in their innocence with the galactic wonders of the universe. Shalltear just stood and smiled, a simple reaction but she fully appreciated the magnitude of the greatness of such beauty. Demiurge silently pulled a black handkerchief from his coat's inner pocket and wiped the small tears before they fell from his eyes "Beautiful, truly beautiful" he uttered.

Sebas took a deep breath, as he stared in awe of the universe's amazing combination of elegance and savagery at play. While Pandora's Actor who was in his Momon persona, fought hard as he held himself back from making his over the top and exaggerated moves. Inside the tinted helmet, he let himself smile as he was very thankful just as he is proud of the fact that he was the sole creation of the last of the Supreme Beings. Nabe on the other hand, just stared at the shooting stars with an emotionless and absentminded face. While Hamsuke just looked at the sights in awe with her dumb, gullible look on her face.

"Ooh. Wow! That is so cool Momon-dono. Can we go there to catch some of those stars? Huh! Please." Hamsuke prodded like a child.

"No Hamsuke, we can't go there. Even if we did, we'd all be killed because according to Fa- the Sorcerer King, each one of those stars are likely to be much, much bigger than the planet where we we're from. The chances of encountering heavenly bodies as small or smaller than us is very rare." Momon explained to the currently child minded giant hamster.

"Ah?! But it's so small, look. Ooh it's so shiny and beautiful I just want to eat them." Says the excited hamster. Though she eventually calmed down and admired the natural beauty of outer space in silence.

Meanwhile back on the Moon, Ainz and Cocytus leaped to get to the sight of the strange structure. A comical scene if one would see it from afar.

"Uhm, Excused me Lord Ainz. Please forgive this simple servant, but why are hopping towards the structure? Wouldn't it be more efficient to use [Fly] to get to the target area?" Cocytus asked.

'D'oh! Damn. I only instructed him to do this like I am, so that I won't look stupid hopping on the moon like a kid. But hey! At least he's beginning to be more open, now he'd even analyzing things more carefully. I guess I should take it as a form of improvement." Ainz said in his mind.

"Lord Ainz? Lord Ainz are you alright? If my inquiries have displeased you in anyway, then I shall cut off my head to atone for my sins!" Cocytus said to his master with fervent seriousness.

'Damn! I took too long to answer, and now he's about to do Seppuku (Japanese ritual suicide). I gotta think of something quickly!' Suzuki panicked inside his thoughts a his mind scrambles to come up with a solution that won't blow away his act of a great leader.

"Stop! Cocytus, it's fine. There's no need to punish yourself for a problem that does not exist, now stand up sheath your sword. I did not give you Warrior Takemikazuchi's prized sword for it to be stained needlessly with the blood of his creation, I gave you that precious weapon so that you may honor his memory with you loyalty and service… Anyway, I was merely thinking of how best to approach that weird but similar looking structure. As for the reason of us leaping our way to get there, I was just guiding you on how to take advantage of your surroundings. Remember the words of you creator 'The one who takes advantage of his environment, increases his chances at victory' (Bullshit! I'm really sorry Takemikazuchi-san. But I've got no other choice but to bullshit my through this.). We are on the Moon after all, plus we don't know if that structure has someone or something that might be hostile to us. If we were to use [Fly] it might just make into easily spotted targets, but if we hop, then we become more acclimated to this environment. Do not let your guard down, but do not be hasty in attacking unless our hands are forced. If there are any form of intelligent life form in that structure, then we will first try to take diplomatic on a peaceful approach. If that fails, then we unleash hell on them." Ainz winged his way out of another uneasy situation.

"Thank you for enlightening this foolish servant Ainz-sama. However, as it is my sacred duty to ensure your protection. Please let me take the lead just in case there are any hostile forces at our destination." Cocytus pleaded after thanking Ainz's "Words of Wisdom". The large Frosty Insectoid moved forward and hopped on with a renewed sense of purpose and honor springing in his every step.

While the Rocket just floated around in space for a few more minutes as they waited for Ainz and Cocytus' return. The passengers were served their meals in the form of what appears to look like candy bars and capsules, while their drinks were in the form of soft bottles with built-in straws for easier consumption. Demiurge explained to them that according to Ainz, food in its usual forms and presentation are not advisable for consumption while in outer space for their sauces and other ingredients will simply float and might enter the instruments; causing damages and potential device failures and so on. He opened his own juice bottle and let out some juice, but the drink floated and then Demiurge just got close to it and sipped the drink.

"I can understand that this area should be safe for all of you, even if some accidents happen with your food. But please do be careful as such a mess will only be such inconvenience for you upon returning back home." Demiurge reminded them kindly, though he already knew that some of them would try to copy what he just did. And after he left, they did.

Everyone did not necessary play with their meals, but they at least did try to suck in their own drinks floating near them. The giant hamster let her large protein bars float, then she floated as well and lazily chomped on the mentioned bars. They were all honest with themselves and copied the fuzzy hamster's way of eating. Nemu had such fun as a child would, while Nfirea and Enri tried something different. They slightly tossed their small bars towards each other's mouths as they then, tried to catch the floating bar in their mouth. Zaryusu and Crusch liked what the other couple did and decided to give it a try, and succeeded in their first try. While the Dragon Lord siblings also tried eating their food as it floated by, the experience was new and fun for them. The two agreed that they will tell their brothers of this just to make them envious of their experience.

On the other hand, Jircniv did the same thing but with a different idea behind it. Feeling his body being weightless in space and effortlessly moving about to chomp on his floating "Orange flavored Nutrition Bar", he thought that this must be how a God would eat everyday back on their home planet. An idea that Fluder discussed with him, as well as with some of the other delegates on board. They were enjoying their meals in such a new fashion that they completely forgot that the whole journey was being recorded for various purposes. Gondo was ecstatic with the overall experience by far, and every now and then he would pull out his own notebook and scribble his ideas. He even took a personal shot of their home planet and the moon, he was grinning from ear to ear. Because he knew that every Dwarf will want to try to enjoy their drink this way.

At the same time inside the Guardian's quarters, just next to the pilot and operation room. The Guardians were having fun themselves, mostly by watching the other passengers make fools of themselves on the monitor screens.

At the same time, while the Guardians and the other passengers were having their meals inside the rocket. Ainz and Cocytus inspected the perimeter of the structure's territory. And in the end they found nothing that got stuck on them or snuck into them, they moved to enter the walls of the structure. Upon closer inspection, Ainz realized that the place was actually from earth. From Yggdrasil to more specific, and he suspected that this place might be a guild base or a shop of sorts.

Upon entry, Ainz was saddened by the corpses of the humans who once tended to this shop. All around him he just saw corpses of what appears to be some female shop employees in their office uniforms. In the middle of the check-out counter, he recognized the uniform on the corpse of a male employee. He activated several life and un-life detection spells and others with potential wards for detecting traps and potentially hidden opponents, luckily or unluckily; there was none alive or active but the store's digital systems.

"Hmm, I'm guessing this one must be the store manager that doubles as a clerk. It's quite sad to see a fellow resident of Yggdrasil now just a lifeless corpse, so he pressed on a button on the counter. And a 3D digital screen floated in front of him, he checked for various informations and confirmed that the shop was actually having a ninety percent discount on most items on the last day of the game. The fact that the super cheap promo was still active in the system, excited the penny-pinching Suzuki Satoru who was inside the Overlord body, and upon checking on more information; he was glad because most of the items are truly affordable and the qualities are mostly high and the stocks are plenty. He messaged Pandora's Actor and Demiurge and told them of his findings while Cocytus was scanning the area vigilantly.

"Demiurge, it's me Ainz, I have made a good discovery here. It seems I have found a level ten items shop from Yggdrasil, and like Nazarick; it too was transported to this world and from long ago it seems. Quite unfortunately for us, the residents and employees of this place seems to be all dead. I could try to resurrect them, but they might just die again quickly as this place lacks oxygen for humans to survive. I need you and Pandora's Actor here immediately to inspect this place and loot all of the stocked items here while we can, also bring with you Entoma and Shizu Delta. Their skills will be useful in this scenario." Ainz ordered his most cunning servant.

"Of course Ainz-sama. We will be there shortly." Demiurge replied. And as the [Message] ended, his lips formed a ultra creepy devilish smile. An expression he did not bother to hide and instead of keeping it to himself, he informed his fellow Guardians

To make things less suspicious, Demiurge called for Momon into their quarters for instructions from Ainz. Then once inside the secured area, "Momon" changed into his real form; Pandora's Actor. After that, the two Guardians teleported to where Ainz is, bringing with them Entoma and Shizu Delta. The four newly arrived individuals kneeled down in front of Ainz and as per the usual exchanges, Ainz had to order them to stand up.

"We are at your service Ainz-sama." Says Demiurge.

"Thank you for coming here quickly. Listen, for this is very important. Right now, we are inside one of the numerous Item stores that is scattered all throughout Yggdrasil. Here, a Player can purchase any item they'd need for any purpose. Ranging from the basic to advanced consumables, and sometimes even a world item if one is lucky enough. As you can see, this place was transported here like Nazarick was. Unfortunately, the staff and other employees are all dead from long ago. Being that the moon has no air or any resources for them to survive, they eventually died. But I have already confirmed that its system is still active and operational." Ainz explained the situation to the newly arrived servants. He failed to notice that the Archfiend was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, your unfathomable intellect has once again showed its superiority before us and everyone in the cosmos! The satellite constellation initiative you ordered, was to provide us with total monitoring and information gathering superiority in this world. Then there is the subtle show of superiority via the Airplane dinner and now the first space expedition, all to get to this place secretly and gain more power for Nazarick. All your true intentions hidden in plain sight, and no one really knew about them until you decided to reveal such a scheme to us. Truly impressive! Even I did not any hint of this being in part of your ten thousand year plan. Please forgive this foolish one for not being able to discern this master plan seven months ago." Demiurge suddenly exclaimed, afterwards bowing down even lower. Surprising even Ainz. While the Cocytus stood even straighter with overwhelming pride coursing through his veins, making him puff off colder mists from behind his mandibles. At the same time, Pandora's Actor gallantly bowed down further in awe of his creator as he said some poetic German gibberish that Ainz decided to ignore as to not ruin his good mood. Shizu and Entoma then, both looked up at Ainz in awe and reverence at his "Vast Intellect". Entoma felt herself filled with pride, serving such a master. While Shizu looked at Ainz admirably and went "Uwaah".

'Eh? The fuck are you talking about?' Ainz asked mentally.

"Ahem… moving on. Cocytus, Demiurge, both of you will be surveying the whole store and its nearby area. Set up a security perimeter, just to be safe. Shizu will be coming with you to scan and inspect for any sort of trap. Shizu, be careful on your scans and inspections. Some of the traps, if there are any; might be using non harmful items but they might still cause us problems if triggered. Pandora's Actor you will access the Treasury, but first; secretly get yourself de-contaminated in the rocket's quarantine. And then you can message Shalltear to open a [Gate] for you to get to Nazarick, take the amount of about two million Yggdrasil gold and store them in a special container, them bring them here. In the meantime, I will scan through the list of items to look for useful items. As for you Entoma, if you'd be so kind as to use your most durable web to make bags for us to put the item in so that we can have all of the items undergo de-contamination later, before examining them and taking them to Nazarick. That will be all, I will be waiting for all of you here in one hour. Now proceed and be very careful, remember to maintain communications and report your status every ten minutes." Ainz gave them their specific jobs, while he feels like a little child that stumble upon a treasure trove of rare and tasty candies and other treats. He couldn't hide his excitement as he rubbed his two bony palms together like some gluttonous customer that can hardly wait to get his hands on some nice plate from a cheap buffet.

While Demiurge, Cocytus and Shizu left to do their orders. Entoma stayed in the main lobby where Ainz is, and she went to a safe and open area to make loot bags from her webbings. Pandora's Actor messaged Shalltear to inform of Ainz's orders and proceeded with his task. Ainz on the other hand, was focused on checking the item list and once satisfied with the item's level and features, added them in his "shopping cart". He was buying numerous items like a teenage girl does on her first big payday. After his initial purchase of most items, Ainz hit the jackpot as he found out that three World Items are available for him to buy. He checked those items' capabilities and functions, their advantages and disadvantages just to be sure. Considering they were included in the last day sale, he didn't even hesitate in buying all three World Items.

The NPC's efficiency was certainly praise worthy. With Ainz's experience as a former salary man, they were able to buy every item in the shop. Originally Ainz just wanted to buy only the really necessary items, but as they were all so cheap. Including the World Items, and as thanks to the store's staff members that are all dead now. He decided to buy all of the items instead, even the very cheap ores that he is now sure, he can use for long lasting projects. The whole ordeal took over an hour to successfully complete with none of the delegates knowing about it.

After Ainz and his companions were done, he ordered the guardians to properly bury all of the corpses in the store. Then he summoned a few low level and some mid level undead units like some Death Knights and some Wraiths and even a pair of Corpse Collectors and Jack the Rippers and have them guard the area while Demiurge and Cocytus combined some of their magic spells and abilities to make a dome-like structure to hide the store just in case of the arrival of some unknown enemy.

After that, Ainz casted [Mass Fly] and they all headed for the rocket's entrance and undergo the safety protocols to be sure. Then he had Demiurge, Pandora's Actor and the two Pleiades maids teleported in the Guardians rocket quarters to avoid suspicion while he made it appear that it was only he alone that returned to the ship. The delegates and the NPC's welcomed them back and eagerly listened to Ainz's story as he tell them all that have happened at his discovery.

"… But since all of the residents of that place have died long ago. I have decided to give them a proper burial and sealed the place so that they may rest in peace and that place not be disturbed. Having this discovery is quite a discovery on its own, but even greater is the fact that the residents of that place are also from the world of Yggdrasil. Yes, the very same World that I, the six gods of the Theocracy, and the Eight Greed Kings and some of the Evil Deities came from." Ainz told his tale to the delegates and to the Guardians. He even showed them several photos that he took himself as souvenir and proof of his discovery.

"Truly you have once again, led by example your majesty, this story will be sure to inspire our adventurers and the next generation of Explorers. Thank you, your majesty." Ainzach said with humility and gratitude in his voice, both he and his best friend Theo bowed down before the Sorcerer King.

"This is truly amazing your majesty. Once these evidence of you discovery is published, it will be another achievement of glory for the Sorcerer Kingdom. And as a vassal state, I can say it with pride that I, nay, WE are proud to be under your rule as the one who made such an experience possible in the first place." Jircniv added, while Fluder nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of discussions on different topics, Demiurge made the announcement that they should all prepare for re-entry. And shortly after the necessary preparations were made, Demiurge and the Guardians positioned the rocket for their return.

Everyone inside the rocket felt the build-up of temperature as the rocket entered the atmosphere and back in E-Rantel, the people rejoiced as they saw the rocket safely returned to the launching area. Even more impressive is the rocket's ability to position itself upright as it slowly landed back down with pinpoint accuracy. As a result, the first ever space craft, that was named "Star ship one" became an engineer's and scholar's inspiration for years to come.

The people watched the screens in anticipation of their king's safe return. And when the doors opened, the people were silent. But as soon as Ainz appeared at the door and waved at the camera, the whole City erupted in joyous rapture at the success of the first ever attempt at Space Exploration. Following Ainz are the chosen representative from each delegation teams, they also waved their hands to the camera. And the people cheered them on as well, especially their fellow delegates that were anxiously waiting for them on the monitor screens. And the NPC's were the last ones to exit from the ship, but the coverage only show them for a short time as per Ainz orders.

Ainz and everyone who travelled with him, all rode in customized limousines with the roofs removed and as they entered the City gates. All of the guards lined up to clear the public and ensure that there are no obstacles in the first ever recorded space exploration attempt. The public cheered their King and his companions. While the passengers were all too happy absorbing the magnitude of the event's significance. They waved back to the adoring public kindly, the guards puffed their chest with pride as some fought hard to stop themselves from crying. The many adventurers were with the same sentiment, as they also saluted to their king especially their idols; the members of team Darkness.

Later on in the evening, as it was the last day of such a glorious occasion. Adding the fact that it ended on a very historic and awesome way. Ainz ordered that everyone enjoy a nation-wide feast of foods and drinks. The City's establishments joined in with the flow and served everyone for free as their way of celebrating such a glorious event that no one else in the continent can brag about. As part of the preparations for this event. The other maids from Nazarick came out from a [Gate] pushing carts filled with foods and drinks while the other maids were setting up tables and chairs for the general public. The foods prepared were all cooked using New World resources, but still carried the incredible taste and quality that can only be associated with Nazarick.

The same thing happened to other villages as other adventurers and guards travelled through the [Gate] portals to bring the food to the residents of other villages. Including Carne Village. Everyone in the Sorcerer Kingdom, proudly and happily rejoiced the success of the Sorcerer King's first ever attempt at travelling beyond the skies. A feat that would take nearly two decades to be followed up.

Author's Note: There you go, the ending for the Pioneer's Holiday. I hope you all enjoyed this Arc, as I'm currently writing Chapter 20. The first of the chapters that will tackle on the on the results of Ainz's actions, also showing what happened after all this.

After chapter 20, I'll be posting a few chapters from "Death Comes for us all." I hope you'd like that one, I know I do.

All in good time, again thank you and Merry Christmas and Happy New year.

Andrew Warholas.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 20:**** Journeys back home.**

The last day of the Pioneer's Holiday ended with a strong message for pursuit of peace, unity, and the hope for a better future for all living species. The evening was met with merry making on the streets and on the villages, while fireworks colored the evening skies as the nation proudly celebrated all of their King's accomplishments which were all historic on their own. The fact that these were done within the span of a week, was taking the word 'Greatness' to another level and standard. And since many of the residents were slept with filled bellies, they slept soundly late in the evening. As for those who were wasted, some of them passed out and slept on the streets. The guards who were disciplined enough to drink moderately and thus, kept their wits about them; carefully picked up the sleeping drunks and placed on the inner lanes of the sidewalks. Most of these drunks happened to be dwarves and labourers made up of various species.

Aura, who decided to walk around the streets as early as dawn, looked around the place. And saw the many drunks placed on the sidewalks so that the Death Knights don't see them as road blocks; therefore violating the rules, and would be killed by them. The young dark elf's mischievous and playful nature gave her an idea. Then, she reached into her inventory and pulled out a non-permanent marker. Then she moved quickly to draw on the faces of the drunks who let themselves get wasted last night, she moved so quickly that by the time the sun's warmth was felt by those lying on the streets. Aura had almost gotten every drunk in E-Rantel.

"Whew! That was a good work out, now to wait to see what happens when they all wake up." The young dark elf girl said to herself, as she stood on top of the highest signal tower in the City.

"What exactly are you up to now? Arinsu" Says Shalltear who just appeared next to her from a [Gate].

"Good morning Shalltear. Nah, it's just me having a little fun. Just wait for the city to wake up and you'll see. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Aura replied.

"I was just finished with the task Ainz-sama gave me, I just basically helped Pandora's Actor and Demiurge put more of those satellite devices up there." Shalltear answered as she pointed to the sky.

"Wow, that's so cool. That rocket thingy journey we had with Ainz-sama was truly wonderful. I wonder if there are any cool beasts out there. It would be cool to add one to my collection". The little dark elf replied. Shalltear just smiled and looked at the City below them.

And as the city's residents woke up to start their day, the drunks did so as well. Most of them still felt a bit dizzy, due to their hangovers. But as soon as they noticed other people looking at them on the streets, they got nervous and were actually shocked to know that their faces now had drawings on them. The little children who saw the painted faces of the drunks laughed, and so did some of the citizens. The drunks were mostly upset but just gave up on it and moved along to find the nearest wash area to clean their faces. Even Gondo Firebeard and his friends were not safe from Aura's pranks, as he woke up just outside the doors of the Pub they frequent. As soon as he saw one of the Dwarf Nation's Councillors marked faces, he laughed out loud and ended his laughter with some coughing and belly aches. The Dwarf Nation's Merchant Council head also laughed at Gondo's marked face, and soon they had a bit of fun at laughing at each other. It was a good thing that they mostly have a good sense of humor otherwise this could have started several fights.

The people moved on after that, and they went with their day very diligently. To many, it was because of the official opening of the movie theatres to the public. The people were generally excited, even more so than when the movies were initially announced and teased to the masses. One reason for it were the praises made by the City Councillors who watch the movies on the special premier showing, the praises from the heads of the delegation teams also boosted the people's interest in seeing them. Some of the councillors even dared some of their friends to test their courage by watching the horror movies without screaming. A challenge that many accepted and even made bets on about such things.

As for the Delegation teams, they all had their breakfast in the dining area. But with them was the Sorcerer King, although Ainz did not consume anything per se; his presence was symbolic like that of a family member seeing their loved ones off to their travels. After some talks and greetings and many whatnots, the delegates went back to their respective rooms to pack up their luggage. Included in these luggages are the various items that they've bought as souvenirs for themselves and as gifts to their family and friends. Raymond wasn't sure if Zesshi would like the gifts he bought for her, he was sure that she would like the movies he purchased. But was also worried that she might get excited and actually escape just to go to the Sorcerer Kingdom to face off against team Darkness, and maybe even against the Sorcerer King. Cold sweat flowed from him as the thought of such an event would surely end the Theocracy, so he instead decided that he will only let her see the comedy, drama, racing, and horror movies only.

After the Sorcerer King bid their group farewell, he and the rest of the Theocracy delegation team boarded their original carriages. The second seat just casually quipped "Aw man, not that I'm complaining. But, the ride quality in these carriages is a far cry from that Limousine they lent us during our stay". The others felt where he's coming from, but they all just sighed in understanding.

"I know where you're coming from, but I strongly advice you all not to say those kinds of comments back home, at least not in the presence of the other cardinals or their suck-up servants. Trust me; I want one of those cars too. Queen Draudillon is surely one lucky queen. I heard she got a customized car sent to her as a gift from the Sorcerer King." Cardinal Raymond said to the group.

"Well, how about that? Excuse me for asking this Cardinal Raymond. But, if I may ask. Was the Theocracy really always at war against other nations or rather, against non-human races?" The fifth seat asked.

"This was exactly what I talked about with the other passengers in the rocket. I'll tell you what I told them, the answer is NO. According to the old surviving records, our nation was in good relations with other non human races, namely the Elves and the Dwarves. I don't know the details as to what happened with the Dwarves, but you already know about the reason why we are at war with the Elves. Or to be more precise, against the current Elf King. I tell you all, if the Elf king makes a move against the Sorcerer King's territories. He'll be wishing he was dead, a fate I don't ever want to experience. I mean, can you imagine if every mage from the Sorcerer Kingdom would be able to cast that spell Nabe did? And I don't mean the powerful lightning spell she casted at the end of the tournament, it's the one that can bring any man down to the most pathetic levels." Raymond replied. At the mention of Nabe's emasculating spell, the men's faces in the carriage turned pale and cringed in imaginary pain.

"Wait, what about the movies? I bought one, and Cardinal Raymond was given one and even some other movies. Do you think we'll get to buy copies of those movies when they're released to the public?" Sylvan asked around him.

"I think we can, as long as nothing bad happens and the Sorcerer King's demands are met. And that's where the headaches starts, remember the plan we've discussed before. There's no backing out once we enter the Grand Central Cathedral, so if anyone wants to change their minds, they can speak out now." Raymond spoke in a serious tone. The Theocracy delegates continued talking about various topics until they reached the Slane Theocracy borders.

Around the same time, King Rampossa-III was enjoying the comfortable seat of the Limousine he and the Royal Family are riding in right now. The Royal Carriage was just ahead of them as well as some of their security escorts.

"Haah… these seats are a blessing for my aging back and these features are truly something else! And these fruit flavored iced teas are like, the nectar of the gods. Somehow, I feel like a young man again." King Rampossa said as he enjoyed the Limousine ride home. Being grateful and happy for the Limousine gifted to him as his own kingdom will soon be a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"Please remember to take it easy father. The Sorcerer King did warn us that over consumption of anything can lead to bad things, even if done with good intentions." Princess Renner kindly advised her father to ease on the drinks.

"Oh thank you for being such a thoughtful daughter dear. Don't you worry, I'm just drinking this now because as soon as we're back in the kingdom. The real battle between the Royal faction and the Noble faction starts and I will end it once and for all. I may go down in history as the king who sold out his own nation for his own benefits, or that I'm the king of cowards for offering my own nation out of fear and whatever reason they'd come up with. I hope they'd somehow listen but we all know that's just wishful thinking, I've had enough of those fools. The only painful part of all this is the fact that if I was strong enough to do the right thing, things wouldn't have led to these problems right now. All those poor souls and Gazef would probably still be alive today. Make no mistake everyone, as soon as we start the declaration. We will make them know that we mean business." King Rampossa seriously emphasized his points and the delegation team nodded in agreement with him.

"Fear not, King Rampossa. We are right behind you in this mission for a better future. I believe the plans we've made would make the best options in gradually making the public appreciate the benefits of being allied to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Starting from the cities and villages closest to the Sorcerer Kingdom, going towards the capital would make get the public to accept the vassalization process easier and much smoother for us. And this path will lead to the least violent transition." Marquise Raven reassured the king. And after that, Princess Renner, Prince Zanac, their Siblings, and the rest of the Nobles with them. Even team Blue Roses, Climb, and Brain Unglaus nodded in support of the plan.

The Re-Estize delegates rode on until they reached the first City in the Re-Estize Kingdom's territory, the City's guards were very surprised to see a couple of carriages coming their way. When they saw the flag of the Royal Family and that of their own nation, the highest ranking officer ordered some of his men to inform the mayor of the king's arrival. But then as the Guard Captain looked to the distance, he noticed that following the Royal Carriage were several strange vehicles. A long elegant looking shiny white long vehicle, and right behind it are three very large vehicles that to him; might be some new kind of monster. And with that, he ordered his assistant to gather the other guards to help defend the Royal Carriage from the large monsters coming after them.

As soon as the Royal Carriage reached the City gates, the guards gathered; all armed and looking quite worried at the possibility of facing off against several large monsters that they didn't even knew existed. They thought it was weird, having the Royal Carriage be driven by a soldier instead of the Royal Carriage Driver.

"Sir, is his majesty alright?" The Guard Captain worriedly asked the soldier driving the Royal Carriage.

"Yes, his majesty is well; so is everyone else. If you want to check on them, you can see them behind us." The soldier replied. Then the Guard Captain asked for permission to check on the passengers of the Royal carriage, just to ensure his duties are fulfilled properly. After politely asking for permission, a voice answered from inside. And the captain was surprised to see the ones inside, are the servants of the Royal Family. Then he looked back at the driver, and gave him a sceptic look.

"Hey! I thought you said his majesty was behind you. What's the meaning of this?" The Guard Captain asked out loud, prompting his fellow guards to be alert for possible confrontation. In response, the soldier just sighed and rolled up his eyes and reply.

"Sir, his majesty IS behind us. By that, I meant the vehicle behind US! Do you see that long white and shiny vehicle? The one followed by those massive other vehicles? That's where his majesty and the other nobles are. We were sent ahead only so that we don't kill the horses trying to catch up. You already know that this is the Royal Carriage, yet you keep asking stupid questions. I smell something fishy going on here." The soldier retorted to the Guard Captain, the two groups now both holding their swords' handle expecting an armed confrontation.

Fortunately for both forces' attention were drawn to the Limousine, as Prince Zanac; guarded by Climb and Brain stepped out to investigate the cause of this unnecessary delay.

"(Ahem) I wish to know what is going on here? Father needs his rest and instead of moving on, we are being delayed here. Is there any reason for such a delay? If not, then let us through!" Prince Zanac said with an annoyed tone. Normally, he doesn't want to use his authority or status like this. But certain situations have forced him to make use of it from time to time.

"My apologies Prince Zanac. It's just we are worried for the king's safety especially after visiting the Sorcerer Kingdom and their undead king. You see your highness, earlier today we saw the Royal Carriage being followed by those… what are those exactly? If you don't mind me asking." The Guard Captain replied.

"Very well to get things cleared up right now. First things first, all of you stand down! Now, that's more like it. That white vehicle and those large ones behind it are called automobiles, 'cars' as they're commonly referred to in the Sorcerer Kingdom. These cars will be the future of transportation for the nobles, the army, and for the public. The Sorcerer King gave this one as a gift to father to make his long distance travels much, much comfortable and way faster than the vehicles we have at our disposal right now. as for those large 'monsters', they are commonly referred to as 'trucks' and they are specially designed to transport large and heavy loads of just about anything you can fit in there. Right now, they are filled with numerous items that will help the people of our nation. The others are carrying tons and tons of food and other relief goods to help the public from starvation and death. The City officials including you will be briefed later on what you need to know. But right now, no more of this nonsense and let us pass." Prince Zanac explained to the guard captain, as he later ordered them to disperse and let the group pass through.

As soon as the Limousine passed by the Guard Captain, he just looked at the vehicle dumbfounded at the vehicle that runs without any horses pulling them. And as soon as the large semi trailer trucks got close to him, that's when he realized just how big such the strange vehicle really is. As soon as the truck driver blew its horn to alert him to get out of the way, the awestruck Guard Captain quickly scurried off to the side as well as some of the other local guards.

"By the Gods. That thing's massive!"

"What the heck is that thing?!"

"Where did those monsters come from?"

Such were reactions from many of those that saw the massive trucks that rode on, passing beyond the city walls.

As for the Draconic Kingdom delegates, they are now halfway from E-Rantel to the Katze Plains. Their travel time covering this much distance, would have taken them around two days with minimum rest in between. But since they already send the majority of the soldiers to travel on the horses and use their original carriages as additional transport units to carry some of the donations in advanced and Marquise Alex already gave specific instructions to the officers to relay to other officers; all the way to the queen for a more secure welcome upon their arrival.

And since Marquise Alex is now travelling in the hatchback car model he bought with his own money, he is now travelling much faster than how he would have if he was still using horse-pulled carriages. But now that he is travelling using a more efficient vehicle, he can certainly expect to reach his home nation in just another day or two, instead of a week like they did when they first travelled to E-Rantel on horses and carriages. The large semi trailer trucks that are running shortly behind him would surprise many of his colleagues for sure. Even more would probably be the foods that the Sorcerer King, especially the 'instant noodles' that Ainz formulated himself. Just to ensure they all get a taste of good quality with affordability in a cup.

On the Empire's side, it was already noon time when Jircniv stepped on the acceleration pedal with just a little bit more pressure on a straight away open road. And his brand new sleek-golden sports car just accelerated like a golden blur on the open road, impressing him greatly and even more impressed were his eldest children properly seated in car's passenger seats. The drive home turned out to be a good bonding moment for him and his kids, even though it was just their first time experiencing such speed and power from a vehicle. They enjoyed it greatly and thought of the experience as something fun and cool, therefore; making Jircniv look like a Rock star in the eyes of his children. Deep inside, the youngest Emperor in the Baharuth Empire's history deeply appreciated the bond he and his kids are now enjoying and are having throughout this drive home. His younger children are enjoying the ride home, either in his personal SUV, which was a gift from the Sorcerer King or in the other carriages with their mothers.

Jircniv smiled a bit as he remembered that earlier, before they left E-Rantel to get back home. Ainz called him to present to him his newly ordered sports car, which he ordered just a few days ago. He could still remember the attendant told him before; that the actual cars' arrival could take two to four months for it to be completed. But instead of that, Ainz surprised him by hastening the production and assembly process while ensuring top notch quality on the materials and the specific assembly of his car. The longest part of making his new car; was the gold plating process, since the dwarves had to ensure that all of the necessary parts are plated properly before putting them together for the final assembly process. The sleek looking sports car is truly eye-catching not just because it's the Emperor's new ride. But mostly because of its unique appearance and the shining gold exterior certainly turn heads to it wherever it passes by.

Roune Vermillion, Jircniv most trusted assistant and scribe was the one driving Jircniv's SUV with some of his other children on board. He was enjoying the sense of liberation that he felt as he drove the car, following Jircniv. The children were enjoying observing the sights as they pass them by quickly and easily, the children kept asking Roune to do the quick sprints where the SUV accelerates from 0-60 mph in less than three seconds. And whenever Roune would oblige to the young ones' request, the kids' heads would be pulled back to their seats and they loved it. The sensation reminded them of the experience of riding the roller coaster back in the Kindertraum Park, to many of the young ones and young ones at heart. That place is sacred as far as they're concerned. A special place to for families to bond together, and make lasting memories from childhood all the way to one's seniority and so on; truly worth the time spent travelling all the way to get there.

As Jircniv noticed the sun slowly setting down on the sky, he marvelled at its majesty as it reminded him of the mind blowing sights he saw from outer space. The experience made him want to forge closer and friendlier ties with the Sorcerer King and his servant even more, not just from the obvious reasons of self preservation and securing their nation's safety. But to ensure that he or some of his children and their children will also be deemed worthy to travel up to the heavens just as and the chosen few have done yesterday, but to him; it felt like he's done it ages ago. That's how strong those memories were to him, it felt like such a memory and experience was something that he would never allow to be forgotten. Looking back at the now-purple skies, he smiled as he made a quick glance at some of his kids in the car. Some of them are looking at the skies through the transparent glass roof of the car, while some have already fallen asleep.

His golden sports car arrived at the Baharuth Empire's border on proper evening (8-9 pm) and the guards that have been used to seeing their emperor come and go riding the cobalt blue SUV, is now riding in a new vehicle and this one being more eccentric; especially with its golden colors that commanded attention. Were still surprised at seeing their young Emperor driving the new type of vehicle that has no animals pulling it, the golden color made it look way more fancy than any other carriage they've ever seen or have known before. After entering the first City of the Baharuth Empire, Jircniv parked his golden sports car on the parking area of the City's most Exclusive Hotel; much to the public's astonishment. Jircniv and his kids waited only for less than ten minutes to see the Royal SUV come into view; once again surprising the border patrols and the City patrols. After Roune parked the SUV next to Jircniv's car, and as per the Emperor's orders; Roune Vermilion gathered young princes and princesses and led them into the hotel so that they may eat and have their respective rooms ready. In the meantime, while the Royal siblings were being accompanied by Roune and a few soldiers. Enzenio Ferrario; the mayor of the city of Revintar, walked out from inside the hotel that Jircniv and the rest of the delegates are going to stay in for the night. He greeted Roune, the soldiers, and the little children respectfully and with genuine cheerfulness in his voice.

Originally, he was just the leader of a small remote village near the city. He lived the hard life of a commoner living in a small, remote village. He was a hard worker, but always wondered how to make his life easier and possibly share the idea to his fellow villagers if his ideas worked. Since he did not get any proper education, aside from learning how to count and read just good enough to be able to understand if whatever's written can be good for him or not. Naturally, he relied on testing his ideas on his small farm and learned through trial and error. And when he learned enough to be sure that such ideas could be applied to the rest of the village and worked or at least, has the highest chances of working, then and only then he would share his ideas. His crop planting methods and his ideas of planting crops on a wide wooden wall and have it stood diagonally against their village's walls not only increased their productivity, it also doubled as extra protection as another set of walls normally made it harder for wild beasts to attack their village directly.

Such accomplishments would eventually reach Jircniv's ears and hence; is why he was chosen to be the city's new mayor after Jircniv was done with his "Purge" of the incompetent members of the noble classes. That leap of a promotion gave him the opportunity to get a better education and with such knowledge, he did what he could to make the City's residents lives better as well as those living in villages including his hometown. He loved his home and its people, and the people loved him back. Even the family of the previous mayor did not resent him replacing their family member as he was known to be of good nature. It wasn't like the previous mayor was corrupt or abusive of his authority, on the contrary; he was respected by most of the citizens. It was just unfortunate that his old way of leadership did not suit the vision that Jircniv has for his empire.

After getting out of the hotel doors, Enzenio headed to the area where the carriages are to be parked. He was expecting to get a glimpse of the cobalt blue Royal SUV that he was always amazed of, ever since he first saw it. He was even more amazed at the fact that it doesn't need any animal to pull it and is fully under the driver's control. He was smiling in anticipation of seeing the Sorcerer King's gift to their young emperor but after he turned left on the building's side, he was utterly surprised at the sight of the golden car right beside Jircniv and his guards. Jircniv saw him walking towards his direction and decided to wave to the mayor.

"Ah! Good evening to you Mayor Enzenio Ferrario. I knew you'd be here, well? How do you find my new car? Something else isn't she? I just bought her from E-Rantel, and his majesty's genius certainly never disappointed and even surpassed my expectations." Jircniv happily greeted the Mayor who turned out to be interested in the new wonders that's been being introduced to their nation ever since the vassalization was made official. At first, like most of the residents that heard rumors of an undead magic caster taking their nation under its wing as a vassal worried him greatly. But in time, his views on the Sorcerer King changed for the better; especially after he heard of the story of the Sorcerer King saving the peasants of Carne Village and even the late Warrior Captain whom even those in the Baharuth Empire have admired and respected due to the late Gazef Stronoff's good personality and humble nature.

"In behalf of the city of Revintar, I welcome you once again your majesty. But may I ask a question?" The Mayor asked in a humble tone.

"What is it?" Jircniv replied.

"I would just like to know how did you come about this new miracle of a vehicle your majesty? Surely this must cost a fortune I'm sure is beyond my imagination." The Mayor asked in a nerdy tone, his curiosity and excitement barely being hidden.

"Oh. It seems to me like you might be what the Sorcerer King refers to as a 'Gear-head', it's a term used when referring to a person who is interested in cars and the like." Jircniv said light heartedly.

"Oh, ho, no your majesty. I was simply admiring the wonders of the vehicle you've driven here before, and this new one is certainly most impressive. The golden color fits to match your status if I may say so." Enzenio said.

"If you think these are impressive (referring to his two vehicles.), then I suggest you stay here with us as we await the arrival of those large trucks." Jircniv teased.

"Those… large trucks? Please forgive this uneducated one, your highness. But what is a truck?" Enzenio asked with such curiosity.

"Just wait a while and you'll see." Jircniv replied. This statement piqued the mayor's inquisitive mind, so he stood there and waited for whatever this "truck" is.

Jircniv, his soldiers and now with the mayor; waited patiently for the trucks and the other carriages to arrive. Jircniv knew the trucks were getting closer because he can hear the soldier and guards shouting and instructing the public to "Get out of the way" or "Make way for behemoths" the people who happened to be simply walking by, all heard the guards' shouting. But since none of them saw anything from their position, they decided to ignore the warnings. While those who were observing the emperor's new ride got the idea and decided to move to a safer place to wait for whatever's coming into the city.

Upon passing through the city gates. The truck drivers, which are all trained and from E-Rantel's transportation program. Most of these drivers are former paupers and homeless but have volunteered after hearing about an opportunity to travel delivering passengers or sometimes goods and make decent money while going places. They all passed the necessary tests, and are now among the early batch of drivers doing their duties and travelling outside of E-Rantel for the first time. The fact that the trucks they're driving are currently carrying many of the new items and foods and drinks that the young emperor will be introducing to the public brings them an extra sense of pride as one of the first ones to do this kind of job using these new vehicles. Huge, powerful, overpowering massive trucks. Anyone that has the ability to appreciate the brutality of its design and power will certainly like these new trucks.

As the trucks were parked near the hotel, on the opposite side of the street where Jircniv had two of his cars parked. The people are gradually walking closer to them, to get a closer look at the large new vehicles that just rode in. The sight of seeing a person stepping out of the truck's driver side, really surprised many as they thought of the large behemoth as some real beast that was tamed of something like that. Jircniv just let a cocky grin form on his lips and after that, gave the mayor a few instructions for tomorrow morning. Then he went inside the hotel to get his rest, followed shortly by his knights and his concubines and his children. The servants and other delegate members followed shortly after they got off from their respective carriages.

As the morning started, Jircniv and the Royal Families mostly composed of his concubines and his children from them. Together with the delegates and the City's councillors had their breakfast in the hotel, to the hotel's staff it was obviously a very big deal and honor to host the emperor or any of those close to him. After having his early meal, Jircniv then proceeded to inform the City's leadership of the many major changes that will come to the Baharuth Empire. He also explained about their advantages and disadvantages, these new wonders seemed too good to be true for some of the councillors but they kept their opinions to themselves for fear of being punished or worse. Jircniv however expected this and ordered some of the knights led by Nimble to bring to them the "Movie package" the combination of the music and video player, the connecting speakers and the very big monitor screen. He also ordered them to bring forth other items from the trucks. And while they were waiting for the knights to get the necessary items, Jircniv told the local leaders of his and his delegates' experienced during their attendance of the Pioneer's Holiday. And as he regaled them with his stories, more and more of the people listening find some of his stories to be unbelievable thinking that the undead magic caster must have used some powerful magics to fool their senses. Naturally, the ones that voiced such theories are the local priests of the temples of the four gods. Their arrogant tones just irritated Jircniv but he paid them no mind as he already had something in store for them. He couldn't wait to see their reactions once he informed them about the news of what the priests from local temples of the six gods did in E-Rantel and how that ended for them.

He was appreciative of the priests from the sect of Ainz Ooal Gown for being calm and level headed in spite of the four gods' priests' obvious jab at them. Then he told them about his experience of having dinner aboard and 'Airplane', a vehicle that can soar through the skies with all the comfort they could ask for and see from the perspectives of how flying creatures must see the world through their eyes. Taking it even further was when he told them about the historic rocket launch and his personal experience in the first ever space travel, everyone's attention was on his every words. No one dared to ignore such a tale, even the hotel staff and their supervisors were also gathered around the dining table and listening to the young emperor's tale of him and the other nation's delegates actually walking on the freaking moon itself. He told them how the experience humbled them all, there in the vast unknown space of darkness and uncertainty. There, he realized how trivial everything truly was in the end. Money, fame, power, authority, and so on. None of them would matter when one is face to face with the grand open space of the heavens beyond the skies.

As Jircniv was telling his story, there are times when some of the delegate members would chime in, as testimony to what Jircniv had said. And when the "Movie package" was finally set and assembled, he inserted the disc labelled: "Pioneer's Holiday. A Documentary of the Sorcerer Kingdom's vision for the future." Jircniv; who was very familiar with operating the remote control of the media player, showed them selected parts of the documentation. But when he got to the part that showed the large airbus and the towering rocket, the people's eyes gotten wide and then Jircniv stopped the player. Much to everyone's disappointment.

"I'm sorry for that, but I can't reveal everything just yet, have no worries. For a week from now, I plan to set up the first ever Movie showing, together with a Grand Exhibit in the Capital. And I want every village and city leaders and every major merchants and as much as possible every head of every noble family attend the event so that no one misses out on the new future that's coming our way. If possible I invite all of you to attend the upcoming events. There, the people will learn of the new inventions and innovations the Sorcerer King has kindly shared to all under his rule. And take my word for it when I say; that only a fool of epic proportions would be one to intentionally not attend it and miss out on the promise of a new world." Jircniv said with such charisma and ended his speech with his toothpaste endorsing smile.

As a result, word of the planned event in the capital spread like wildfire to throughout the city and after a few more days, it spread to other villages and towns and other cities. The emperor's invitation to the public was also promoted by Jircniv himself as he made a guest appearance in the capital's first ever radio station that normally play songs performed live by the empire's home grown musical talents. Many people tuned in to the time announced by the radio host for Emperor Jircniv's guest appearance in the studio. And when the time came, Jircniv greeted his subjects and made his announcement for the Baharuth Empire. After his announcement about the local movie showing and the exhibits, he announced that their nation will be participating in sending relief goods and troops to help save their neighbouring country; the Draconic Kingdom. This venture will also be joined by the Argland Republic's troops and by the Sorcerer Kingdom. He also encouraged the population to donate whatever they can to help alleviate the living conditions of the survivors from the beastmen invasion. Fortunately for Jircniv, the populace responded in kind to his invitations of the featured events and the charitable efforts by his nation.

The Argland Republic Council reached their nation's capital after almost four days of long travels and rest stops, the soldiers that welcomed their leaders upon reaching the nation's borders were quite surprised that the Council brought along some massive and definitely strange looking vehicles. Even more surprising, was the fact that the Dragon Lords were not in their respective carriages. Instead, the Dragon Lords and the other council members were all inside the long shiny, silver plated Limousine. And as far as the Argland soldiers were concerned, this clearly new and strange looking vehicle is truly something else.

As soon as the council members got back in the capital, they gave the order to have every noble and species representatives gathered for an urgent and grand meeting in the Great Assembly Hall two days from then. The Argland Republic's capital buzzed with stories shared by the servants, soldiers and adventurers that accompanied the Dragon Lords and the Council members. The people's opinions were mixed, from those who were at awe and some even inspired from the stories, and those who found it hard to believe, especially about the journey to the moon. Regardless, no one would miss the grand meeting for sure. The capital, nay, the majority of the towns and villages are talking about the stories about the Sorcerer Kingdom's week long occasion. Lots of discussions and yes, even debates from various kinds of scholars and whatnots from different races and groups tackled and exchanged their thoughts about the stories.

Some of them were very dubious of the stories, even going as far as saying statements like "I'll believe it when I see proof of their travel on the moon" and so on. Others decided to save up some coins to go to the Sorcerer Kingdom and see for themselves whether the stories are true or not. Needless to say, the Pioneer's Holiday of the Sorcerer Kingdom was the new buzz that most of the nations on the continent are all talking about it. And on the actual day of the Grand Meeting, lots of topics were discussed especially by the Blue Sky and the Diamond Dragon Lords who were both chosen to be included in the first ever space travel. The other delegates who were also witnesses themselves testified and told their own experiences of the wonders brought and introduced by the Sorcerer King with his followers and their collaborations with their allies. The discussions were taken very, very seriously by those in attendance, especially after the Dragon Lords announced that they have agreed to be allies and trading partners of the newly founded nation. The attendants including the merchants understood the good opportunities that the new inventions and innovations could bring to their people, especially the new kinds of transportation that will soon be available to the public.

Many of the critics were silenced, when the Dragon Lords allowed some of the attendants to try and sample a taste of some of the foods and drinks they bought from the Sorcerer Kingdom. Those were purchased to serve as souvenirs and meant to be shared with their fellow councillors while keeping a separate and personal stash of those great foods and drinks for themselves individually. In short, the samples they let everyone try were their 'distraction stashes' to keep anyone away from their real and personal stashes of food and drinks. Which were already delivered to their respective homes, the new tastes and texture of the food was definitely new to them and the energy drinks were an instant hit with the races that are usually suited for labor works like most beastmen, Orcs, Trolls, etc. while the warriors took a liking to the drinks that bares the names of famous individuals like Team Darkness, Go Gin, and interestingly, the Nazarick Floor Guardians. Well, some of them anyway, as Ainz intentionally did not let some of the Guardians like Demiurge and Shalltear be included in the package and flavor designs for obvious reasons.

The inventions that were displayed on the Grand Hall, have garnered much interest and awe in some cases. The Dragon Lords even put the Limousine on display, since they won't be using it for now. The other councillors and nobles were allowed to enter the vehicle under the supervision of the same adventurer group that accompanied the delegation team. The moment that they sat on the car seats, they were amazed at the level of comfort the seats have. Unlike their usual carriage seats, naturally though; there are some that were afraid that the advent of the new type of vehicles would mean the end of their businesses. These are the businessmen that operated the carriage services in many places, for both nobles and public alike. But the Blue Sky Dragon Lord alleviated their fears as he told them that Sorcerer Kingdom would only allow the production of such vehicles in limited numbers to preserve the natural balance and to keep the economy in good health, as well as to provide the populace with options depending on their spending capacities and purposes of their journeys.

Back at E-Rantel.

The few weeks after the Pioneer's Holiday backfired on Momon's popularity in a strange way. The dark hero still retained his fellow citizen's love and admiration but, things have taken a few twisted turns ever since rumors of the "Momonster" have began to spread slowly among other adventurers and then to the public. Many have admired him more because to them, Momon was now clearly and absolutely the epitome of manliness. His bulging muscular frame, the humble and calm personality, his skills and martial prowess as a warrior, and lastly; the obelisk insignia of a man's unique symbolism. For the past few days since the sports events, Ainz (disguised as Momon) noticed that many of the single females have been looking and sometimes even staring at him in the lewd ways Albedo and Shalltear sometimes do. This mentally stressed him out even more.

'Pandora's Actor, why did I allow to read those books? Damn you Peroroncino, for smuggling your "supremacy" books disguised as health and well being books. Now I have to do a lot of work to ensure all of them are found and have them all sealed in the "pervert's vault". Ah, this is embarrassing. I feel like a porn actor in a midlife crisis, it's just feels… dirty.' Ainz mentally groaned.

He awkwardly waved to the people greeting him, even to the single ladies who greeted him while staring at his groin area the whole time. He decided to ignore the lewd stares and just head for his destination, the Adventurer's Guild.

Inside the Guild's lobby, Momon was greeted by his fellow adventurers. However, due to rising popularity of his "Momonster", some of the female attendants blushed as he asked if Ainzach was in his office. The awkward encounter aside, he was led to Ainzach's office on the second floor of the building. The Adventurer's Guild building was originally a two storey building, but ever since Ainz's occupation and the guild's reformation; it has been renovated into a seven storey building. And now it also offers an historical record archive, fully designed and operated by Elder Liches and guarded by two Vengeance Ronins that were created by Ainz himself. The other floors feature facilities that serve as a small hospital for medical treatment and so on, other features includes a temporary holding cell, relaxation lounge and canteen, a gym and exercise floor etc.

Ainz announced himself as he asked for permission to enter.

"Hello, Warden Ainzach. It's me Momon of team Darkness. Can I come in?" Momon humbly asked.

"Of course Momon-dono, please come in and make yourself comfortable. I hope you can forgive me for not being able to assist you at the moment, since it takes a bit of a time for me to get out of all of this." Ainzach said as he was carefully placing the tall stacks of papers aside. One of the reasons for these stacks of papers, are due to the numerous applications of young and new aspiring adventurers looking to be accepted into the reformed Adventurer's Guild. Other reasons for the large stacks include requests for assistances on many things from pest control to security and protection jobs for travelling merchants and nobles. Others are requests to investigate sightings of certain creatures that the locals fear might attack their humble homes.

Momon sat on the couch in front of the Guild Warden's table. He patiently waited for Ainzach to carefully set the papers aside, since documentation work was something Momonga find to be very tedious; he sympathized with the man as he shared his pain and stress over the paper works.

"(Fake cough) Sorry for that delay Momon-dono. I know you to be a man of action so let's get to the point, if you don't mind. How can I help you?" Ainzach spoke directly.

"Thank you for time Ainzach-dono. I'm here to talk about the upcoming expedition to help save the people of the Draconic Kingdom, since his majesty already gave his go signal to send help. The only thing he's waiting for is the reply from Queen Draudillon; I just hope that she agrees to the terms. I mean she should be considering the long term benefits from the Sorcerer King's offer, since the benefits definitely outweighs any negative alternative they might imagine (Ainzach nodded). But I'm actually here to talk about how we could still help those people if their queen refuses the Sorcerer King's offer for assistance. As a senior adventurer, perhaps you have some ideas on how the guild could proceed." Momon spoke in a compassionate tone, making Ainzach respect him even more.

"I happen to agree with your concerns Momon-dono. But from what I can see about the issue, it's that even if his majesty allows the guild to still provide some form of assistance after Queen Draudillon refused the deal; we will still be putting a lot of members at risk. Especially the newer members, and there's a ton of them applying right now (Ainzach pointed to the tall stack of papers beside him). If we just send the higher level teams like from Platinum up to Adamantite, chances are that we'd still fail due to the overwhelming numbers of the opponents. However, if we come in sufficient numbers and succeed. Then that would be probably used by critics in the future to refuse deals from his majesty, so no matter which way it goes, unless they accept his majesty's offer." Ainzach said as he tried to imagine different types of scenarios and how the guild could respond in a way that doesn't stir trouble for anyone, especially against the Sorcerer King for obvious reasons.

"Hmm… you do have a point there. Ahh, its times like these that make me tired even without doing anything. First, we got the problem of the beastmen invasion on the Draconic Kingdom. Then we got to help the Re-Estize Kingdom with their famine and hunger problems, and right after that; they have a potential civil war once the declaration of vassalization is made official. As if that's not enough, the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom is already on their way into a civil war against their southern counterparts. And to top it off, the Slane Theocracy's issues is still most likely the one that will definitely lead to a lot of deaths. If those other cardinals are smart, they'd agree to free the elves and other species that they've forced into slavery. Otherwise, we're looking at another page in the history books that says "It was the second time the Sorcerer King unleashed his terrible magic on the Slane theocracy…" and I'd rather none of that becomes necessary, even if there dogmas are for idiots." Momon said in a stressed tone, as he sensed the potential problems adding on top of another.

The two of them went on to discuss about potential solutions, even contingencies in cases of possible emergencies, whether it happened on the expected mission outside the nation, or if it somehow happened within the nation's territories. And during their conversation, a knock on the Guild Warden's door was heard. The person outside announced himself to be Wasabi, one of the intelligent Elder lich created by Ainz to help with the administrative works. Ainzach told him to enter, and upon entering. The Elder Lich greeted the two gentlemen in the room as if it was a normal thing for a powerful undead to do. So as not to blow his creator's cover he pretended to greet 'Momon' as respected individual and not as the Sorcerer King. He was holding many folders in his hands, inside these folders are the reports of several adventurer teams that were authorized to do some exploration on certain blank spots on the continental map. These areas that each team went to were all chosen to be within the territories of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire which was already their vassal nation.

There were many more areas that needed to be explored and added to the new mapping system the Guardians refer to as 'Ji-Pi-Es' (GPS). But as Momonga was cautious enough to ensure that Nazarick avoid any unnecessary risks just as he wants to avoid unnecessary costs of Nazarick resources, which he was sure that are unlikely to be replaced with anything from the New World. Some of the information from the recently submitted reports had Ainzach's eyes wide, since he was amazed at some of the new discoveries of various species of animals and plants. They would still require further studies to be properly added to the records, especially the later. Many plants have their own uses and roles in nature; some can be used for making different kinds of potions. Some can be made into poisons or anaesthetics, or even explosives. Most of the plants discovered turned out to be good ingredients for certain foods and drinks. While there are some that have been certified to be kept away from for all intents and purposes, like the "Gimpy-gimpy" a kind of bush plant, that has neurotoxins that are too powerful; the itchiness it can cause to who or whatever touches it will keep on scratching the affected area until they wound themselves. In the worst case scenario, it can force the victim to commit suicide just to be free of the pain an itching.

The report on the "Gimpy-gimpy" made Ainzach sad, as he cringe at the report on the folder. He even read it out loud so that Momon may be aware of it as well. According to the report, one of the Gold ranked Adventurer Team's warrior happen to set off from the rest of his team to drop deuce and urinate in privacy. Unfortunately for the poor guy, after he was done dropping bombs and urinating on what seemed to be a safe area in the middle of the small forest; his foot was tripped by an unseen root of the tree closest to him. Him losing his balance caused him to fall on some nearby bushes. It turned out that his pecker was still out as he hasn't properly put his pants back on after he answered natures call, and he unfortunately, accidentally made direct contact with the dreaded plant. His screams of pain was heard by his team mates and so they followed his voice to help him, at first they thought he just fell down on a bad position and broke some bones or something. It took them about twenty minutes to get to his location, but when they found him, he had just killed himself by sticking his short sword on the side of his head.

The first one of the team to find their friend was shocked at what he'd just witnessed. He couldn't think of any reason for his friend to commit suicide, more so while his pants are still down on his ankles. Normally if it was just a drunk on the victim's position, they'd be laughing. But as they know their friend to calm and collected, this puzzled them all. When some of team members got close to retrieve their friend's corpse, some of them also came in contact with the dreaded and soon to be named "Gimpy-gimpy". They caught the itch on their hands and some on their feet. They said that the itch was very persistent, and the anti-poison potions were only able to provide temporary relief and then the itch would continue and it was unbearable. One of the adventurers, who were not affected, activated his emergency device and called for help. Shortly after his call for help, a [Gate] appeared a few meters from them and several skeletons and a pair of Death Knights came out, followed by an Elder Lich. The unaffected adventurer told the Elder Lich what happened and the undead decided to send the affected team into the quarantine area within the fake Nazarick and inform Demiurge of this new discovery.

Inside the laboratory in the fake Nazarick, Demiurge examined the plant samples brought in by the skeletons from the surrounding area of where the incident happened. He also examined the skin and blood samples taken from the affected adventurers while they were being treated with intravenous versions of the anti-toxin potions and pain blocker potions to keep them calm and not feel the itch and pain. And that's when Demiurge understood why the potions weren't enough to cure the victim. He discovered that the plant had thousands and thousands of microscopic needled that carry the toxin in a capsule like manner, which makes the toxins hard to be totally removed. As it happens, most of their distributed anti poison potions worked by immediately removing the cause of the poison. In this case, the toxin itself. However, the micro needles were structured that it can create small amounts of the toxin even if it was severed from the plant as the plants' from of natural defence. So what they needed to do was to carefully remove the micro needles and the capsule like structure that it leaves behind in the affected area. And base on this, Demiurge smiled a sadistic grin of joy. Then he proceeded to work on an effective cure based on Nfirea's pharmaceutical research a few years back on potion production. And after a few hours of experimentation on the plant and blood samples, he tried his latest iteration of the new potion and was glad that it worked. The first victim's body was treated with the cure first, then he was resurrected. Then he finished his report, and sent copies of it to different locations. Namely, to Ashurbanipal, to Nfirea, to his own office, and to his master which he knew was going to be visiting the City of E-Rantel. Most likely, to the Adventurer's Guild. After a few minutes of keeping quiet as he thought deep and hard on what just happened, a realization came to his mind. Then a few seconds later, the Arch Fiend was laughing maniacally within the fake Nazarick's laboratory.

"WHAA! Ah ha ha ha… Oh praised be the Supreme Beings, that it was Lord Ainz that led the forty one! For only he, possess the wisdom to truly understand how this universe works. Oh sure, "Got to go to the Explorers office, who knows what they'll discover". Yeah right, as if you didn't know what they'll discover. Ah Lord Ainz, you never fail to impress me with your all encompassing wisdom." Demiurge said as he even impersonated what Ainz said to him on the throne room before Ainz went to E-Rantel to go to the Adventurer's Guild. Then the cunning Guardian chuckled in a deep, creepy and evil voice.

"Ah, Slane Theocracy. Oh how I would pity you, a nation of blasphemers to the last Supreme Being. I truly am blessed as Lord Ainz has deemed me worthy to be informed of such vital information and in an unsusceptible way none the less. If they refuse Ainz-sama's demands, they will know eternal discomfort. And that's just the first part!" Demiurge went on and then continued his evil laugh as it echoed all throughout the fake Nazarick halls.

Author's Note: Merry Christmas to everyone. Sorry for not making a longer chapter, this chapter was meant to be much longer, but as I don't have the time right now; I'll make sure to complete the rest of this arc on the next chapter (chapter 21) which I will post before or after the New Year start.

As for "Death Comes For Us All." I will post it around the same time as chapter 21 of "The Nazarick Grand Prix." BUT, I won't be posting it on this site as the rules seemed vague to me for posting new stories here.

I will post my other fan fiction stories on Archive of our own dot org since I have more freedom there. And I can post much darker and twisted content. Thank you again to those that have read my works, I hope you will continue to read my new stories that will be posted soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 21:**** Stakes for the New World Order.**

After a few days worth of travel, Marquise Alex and the rest of the Draconic Kingdom delegation team finally reached their beloved capital. And since they didn't rush in getting back home, they were able to reserve their energies to attend the grand meeting set up by Queen Draudillon herself. It was near noon time when the surviving nobles and other military figures arrived, the palace was bustling with such hustle and a lot of activities. From the guards to the maids, all the way down to the servants and cleaners. Anyone that can see the number of carriages going in and out of the palace would definitely get the idea that something big is happening or about to happen, and it will affect them one way or another.

The guards that greeted and provided security to the delegates upon reaching the border, have formed a line to ensure that the trucks will be totally secured, as they make their way to the palace grounds. The people that saw the massive vehicles quietly rode onto the palace grounds were shocked and wondered what those huge things are.

Inside the throne room, Queen Draudillon had the royal messenger set up the "Movie package" and the other inventions and some of the foods and drinks for presentation in the meeting, as per Marquise Alex's instruction to her for this meeting. After the preparations for the meeting were done, the guards opened the wide double doors and let the nobles and other VIP's enter the throne room.

The room was filled with the richest and fanciest of the noble circles and the various military officers, scholars, and guild masters of the Adventurer's Guild and the Magician's Guild respectively. They were ushered to the seats reserved for them. Many of them have serious looks on their faces; some of them have smug faces for whatever reason. They greeted the little girl that walked into the room and sat on the throne, she greeted them back and then she scanned the room to see if all of the invited individuals actually attended. A few moments later, the large double doors opened again and Marquise Alex and the nation's delegation team entered the throne room. As they walked into the center of the throne room, they carry with them the items that they bought for themselves from their time in the Sorcerer Kingdom.

The items the delegates carried are obviously noticed by the nobles that were not present during the last meeting, the other nobles and military officials looked at the delegates with contempt. As they are aware of Marquise Alex's ideas of allying with other nations to get the aid they need to fend off and possibly reclaim the lands they've lost. To these men, they deem Marquise Alex's ideas to be that of a traitor and a coward. To them, no other should be able to save their own nation but their own people. But now, the meeting begins.

"Good day to you all Ladies and Gentlemen of the Royal Court. Today, we are here to hear the report from our national delegation team about what they've learned from the Sorcerer Kingdom. And more importantly, about the Sorcerer King's reply to our request for military aid. Now that they have returned, I think it's important to hear what they have to say. Marquise Alex, you may begin." Says Queen Draudillon.

"Thank you Queen Draudillon, for those who might not be aware. Roughly two weeks ago, the Sorcerer Kingdom sent an invitation to her majesty; inviting her to attend the new occasion that will be celebrated in that nation which happens to be ruled by a powerful undead magic caster. I'm sure everyone here knows that fact about their king? (The others nodded) Since her highness is too important to us, we simply cannot risk letting her go there; as we have no solid knowledge about how the newly founded nation would treat anyone that goes into their territory. However, since they have been reported to be reasonable. And that the Sorcerer King himself, went all the way to the Roble Holy Kingdom to fight AND actually defeat the demon Jaldabaoth. Therefore; saving many lives in the process." Marquise Alex said, as he began his report.

"Yeah, yeah let's cut the crap, shall we? Are they going to help us or not?!" Marquise Provoste Renda Greltez arrogantly cut in, earning glares from the delegates, the prime minister, and the queen herself.

"(Sigh) Very well. I'm sure some of you here have already been informed of the Sorcerer King's price for sending military aid, for those who haven't been informed. Can one of the scribes please read the Sorcerer King's letter to her majesty?" Marquise Alex asked one of the scribes to read the Sorcerer King's official response on the request for military aid, included in the said letter were the details about the location and total area of land, that the Sorcerer King wants to be given to him as compensation for sending military aid. The letter also mention of the Sorcerer Kingdom's intention of sending them relief goods in the form of foods, drinks, clothing, medicine and other necessities to help alleviate the living conditions of the people affected by the beastmen invasions.

"So that means that whether we get assistance from them would depend on her highness' answer then." Marquise Krufitz Arviestad Greltez, An old and retired military officer who happens to be a noble spoke. Coincidentally, he is a distant relative of the rude noble that spoke earlier.

"And that is why this meeting is very important. The decision lies on her majesty alone, but we, as members of the court must also be aware of such details hence; is the reason why you are all here now. And if you would kindly continue your report Marquise Alex." The Prime Minister intervened quickly to keep the meeting in proper focus. Understanding what the Prime Minister really did, Marquise Alex gave the Prime Minister a grateful nod and continued with his report.

"I would like to request everyone to please hold from asking their question until we finish our report, since many of those questions would be answered by the report itself. (All of them agreed) The Sorcerer Kingdom is indeed ruled by a powerful and undead magic caster and the city of E-Rantel are indeed guarded by thousands of the legendary Death Knights that patrol the streets and the walls of the city. As a result, of having powerful undead summons keeping the peace; the crime rate in E-Rantel have gone down to almost zero percent. According to their records, the only crimes that have occurred are from noise complaints from wives nagging their husbands out of jealousy or suspicions of adultery; the case happens vice-versa. Other than that are the ones mostly from drunks, but those are easily handled by the living guards. The living guards and soldiers of the Sorcerer Kingdom are made up of the different species living in that nation. It is all because of the Sorcerer King's grand vision of turning his nation into a 'Yu-to-pee-ya' (Utopia) an ancient language from another world long gone; it refers to the perfect place to live in." Marquise Alex explained. After he began his report, a few nobles erupted with rejection and ridicule of the report. Especially from the priests that serve as Ambassadors for the Slane theocracy.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET! " Queen Draudillon shouted as she was already fed up with the Slane Theocracy priests pressuring her before into converting their nation into the faith of the six gods for more military support. Among other nuisances. After hearing the child queen scream in anger, the throne room fell into silence. Then the queen gestured for the marquise to continue.

"I think it's best if you see the truth for yourselves. With your highness' permission, I would like to use the large screen and the music player to show everyone the contents of the documentary disc that the Sorcerer Kingdom gave to every delegation team that attended their invitation. These discs contain the documentation of the Pioneer's Holiday, about the Sorcerer Kingdom and the events that happened in that week-long occasion. I believe any question you might have would most likely be answered by watching this documentary record, if nothing else; it should be very entertaining. One way or another." Marquise Alex said as he operated the disc player, then inserted the first of seven discs.

After turning the flat screen monitor, the insignia of the Sorcerer Kingdom appeared on the screen. Upon turning on the disc player, then selecting to play the disc's entire content. The people in the throne room were amazed with what they are seeing right now, it's as if the wide glass contained some kind of magic.

The documentary began with a black screen showing a written warning and disclaimer of sorts that says:

**Warning:**

_This Documentary and the very disc it is contained in, is a complete and an original production of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. This documentary video is created for educational purposes, as well as for keeping historical records. All contents included within the packaging of this product is protected by the Copyright laws of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Any unauthorized possession, unauthorized broadcasting or showing, unauthorized purchase, selling or replication or any misuse of this disc is punishable by law._

The nobles, especially the scholars in attendance were confused as to the meaning of what was written on the screen for a brief moment. But Alex just gave them with a gesture meaning, "Just relax, I'll explain later" look. Then they saw and hear the narrator give out general information about the nation called the Sorcerer Kingdom, they were shocked to see the many non humans residing in the walled City of E-Rantel. Even more surprising to them was the part where human and non human children were playing on the streets happily as if the whole thing was normal. Some of the nobles and especially the Slane Theocracy priests were clearly upset at that scene, but kept their composure as this was a formal and important gathering, with important matters at stake.

Then the documentary proceeded to show the arrival of several delegation teams into the City, as well as some of their reactions when they first encountered the Death Knight guarding the seminar room. The video went on to show the audience about the delegates arriving at the Blessed Hotel, showing the hotel's magnificent exterior and its impressive interior designs. The features like the escalators and the clear glass elevators were some of the few things that fascinated some of the nobles.

The documentary moved on to the more important aspects of the occasion. This included the Sorcerer King's speech at the official start of the occasion, and the opening of the Kindertraum Park and the Cirque du Reves and eventually to showing some short clips from the concert's early part that did not show Momon or Ainz's performances. At this specific moment, Alex paused the video and explained about the concert.

"Excuse me everyone, I just thought it best to inform you all that just before we left E-Rantel. The new stores that opened up on the last day of our stay there, are now selling these kinds of discs that contain many kinds of music. They also have discs that contains shows like these that they mostly call a 'Moo-vee' (Movie) and on that day, we were able to purchase our own copies of that concert. I suggest that we set a schedule, so that we can all watch it in its entirety. This concert is the first of its kind and I can safely say, that the experience and the music itself can only be found in the Sorcerer Kingdom and its vassal nation; namely the Baharuth Empire. Now, let us continue." Marquise Alex explained.

The documentary continued, and the Kindertraum Park's rides, game machines, and other unique features surprised the nobles. Since they initially presumed, that a land ruled by an undead; would be dreary and gloomy; if it wasn't reeking of death. But as they watched the screen show children happily walking around, playing and sightseeing in the park, they were taken aback at how the joyful and lively scene contradicted the notions that they had in mind.

"What trickery is this? I know not what magic spell is at work here, but this lively scene of human and non-human children happily playing together. I'm sure such conditions are not true, it's got to be some kind of illusion the undead has fooled over your eyes." One of the priests angrily and passionately exclaimed.

"I say after we should ask help from other nations. Then after we saved our nation from those accursed beastmen invaders, we rally allied forces to kill that undead and save the people of E-Rantel!" An older noble who's also a devout follower to the faith of the six gods, passionately seconded the priest's comment.

"Gentlemen, I strongly advise you and everyone else NOT to make expressions like that in public. The consequences of such expressions of hate against the Sorcerer King will be very, very unpleasant. Especially, to our nation and even more so in our delicate condition. I know you have questions, but I assure you that the answers to most of your questions will be found as you watch the documentary. Especially for you who believe in the faith of the six gods." Marquise Alex said so diplomatically, the later part he said with a grin that he knows the priests have noticed.

The viewing of the documentary went on and upon seeing many things, they were beginning to understand why Marquise Alex was being very confident in his posture and speech. So different from what he was before being sent as the lead diplomat in the nation's delegation team, the man they see now has indeed grown and became bolder compared to meek nerdy character. When they reached the part of the grand exhibit being opened and they've seen many new inventions, they got more interested and curious as to what those items could do.

At this point Marquise Alex have the rest of the delegates show and demonstrated the items they've bought, Alex himself showed them about Polaroid Camera which had the nobles and especially the scholars' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets in amazement. Queen Draudillon herself found the invention truly wonderful and could be used to help preserve memories and other records. The others demonstrated items like the FM Radio, vacuum cleaner, flashlight, microwave oven, the portable stove, the mini refrigerator and many other things. The throne room was filled with expressions of amazement and wonder for the new items in front of them.

The delegates even brought up a few foods and drinks that can only be found in the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire, they were also ecstatic at the new tastes and flavors that flourished their tongues and filled them with a thrill never brought on by food from their own nation. The energy drinks, sodas, iced teas and wines were an instant hit with the nobles and military officers for various reasons. The different kinds of sandwiches, various candies, and other foods like the hamburger and sausages were also seen great potentials. But it was the instant noodles that really surprised them, the fact that was delicious and all it needed was boiling water and a few minutes to cook was very convenient and practical not to be implemented in the field for their soldiers and made available to the public. It was then that the young marquise dropped a bomb of a fact on them all.

"I'm glad that you all enjoyed the instant noodles. They come in many flavors and variants, as well as in two main kinds. The first being naturally and traditionally prepared and cooked, that one would naturally be a much superior kind. The second one is the preserved kind, the one you've al tried just now. A very revolutionary method of food preservation and cooking pioneered by the Sorcerer King himself." Marquise Alex informed them. This revelation shocked the group to their core, even Queen Draudillon.

"Wait, what do you mean pioneered by the Sorcerer King himself? Surely you're not serious in telling us that an undead is capable of cooking a proper meal, much more one that tastes as good as this!?" says one the elder nobles. The others pretty much having the same thoughts.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. During our meeting with him, he prepared us two kinds of meals the one he prepared himself in advance. The other one, being the preserved version. He even personally demonstrated how to cook and make noodles, then made the whole thing look too easy. But it's not, making and preparing such meal requires talent and focus, that without passion, knowledge and dedication; one cannot create any food reaching such a level of taste and quality. I personally asked for some of their experts to come and teach our people to cook such meals and fortunately for us, the Sorcerer King allowed it to be. But that will only happen after we have saved our own nation and totally free ourselves from the beastmen invaders. For obvious reasons of course." Alex explained.

"As a ruler of a nation myself, I can understand why he put it like that. No decent ruler would send their people to a dangerous place for no good reason at all. And our current situation does make our nation an unlikely destination for such scholars and experts." Queen Draudillon followed up the statement earlier.

They continued with the documentary, and the crowd got tense and serious as they watched the grand meeting between the Sorcerer King and all of the delegates that attended the invitation. They were touched by the Sorcerer King's pledge of sending their people relief goods, which the public desperately needed. But the following scenes where the several national leaders pledged their respective nations to be vassal states under the Sorcerer Kingdom. Even the mighty Argland Republic's Council offered to be allies and trading partners with the undead king. Making the ones that spoke harshly against the mighty undead, shiver and slump lifelessly on their seats.

Seeing all this, both Queen Draudillon and her trusted Prime Minister now understood why the young Marquise had that grin on his face earlier. They and the other nobles now understood that they will soon be surrounded by the influences of the Sorcerer Kingdom and their allies, but it doesn't necessarily mean a bad thing for them as long as they do not give any reason for the undead king to see them as an enemy. But Marquise Alex decided to move on with the documentary, the part about the Trial of the priests and several Theocracy delegates were not included in the video but it was mentioned. One of the priests asked Marquise Alex about one of the sentences the court dealt to the guilty party.

"I do not know anything about this 'Black Capsule' the Sorcerer King mentioned, nor will I want to know about it. Let me put it this way, if someone as powerful as the Sorcerer Kingdom's Prime Minister Lady Albedo would cringe from the mention such a place. Then I'm sure there's no way that a human like us would ever be willing to be sent there as punishment. It's that bad from what I figured from talking with some of the Sorcerer King's followers during one of the meetings." Marquise Alex explained calmly, making the priest quiet as he thought of what horrors such a place could unleash.

The show went on and the part where the giant airplane was shown astounded them all. The shots taken from inside the aircraft was something none have ever seen. And when the part about the airplane flying over the Draconic Kingdom and Ainz using a magic spell as a prank, Queen Draudillon remembered what happened back then. The realization of someone capable of effortlessly casting a sixth tier magic spell and above just for fun, had her worried inside. But then it was the Rocket launch that broke their imaginations and left them gazing at the majestic visage on the screen. The image of seeing their world from such distance and angle was totally new in every sense of the word. The image of the moon left some of them in tears with its sheer beauty and serenity.

But to those that had enough intelligence to see what really matters beyond such achievements, the message was clear to them. 'Do not fuck with this nation' is what they all understood, as they realized that every new invention and innovation could be easily weaponized and turned against the Sorcerer Kingdom's enemies. The existence of the new vehicles including cars, the airplane and the rocketship could be easily used for wars and they'd have nothing to top it off, the airplanes would give the Sorcerer Kingdom the aerial advantage and they'd just be sitting ducks if that scenario ever became reality. And lastly, the fact that the youngest nation in existence has the most number of Adamantite ranked Adventurers and their level easily on par if not better than most Adamantite teams from other nation, just easily made them a threat on an international scale. Adding the fact that the new nation has thousands upon thousands of legendary undead for soldier, that alone could allow the Sorcerer King to conquer every other nation in the continent. And when one add the terrible fact that the one ruling that country is a very powerful magic caster, capable of easily disposing of over two hundred thousand enemy soldiers by himself. Then the point of anyone opposing that nation will be annihilated, is as clear as water from rain.

After little deliberation, Queen Draudillon announced her answer to the Sorcerer King's form of payment for sending out military aid to help them. And her answer was a very clear Yes. The majority of the Royal Court agreed, as they prioritized their nation's survival before politics. Unlike most of the stubborn nobles that disliked the idea of having some non humans and worse, undead warriors entering their country and possibly claiming some form of glory in saving their nation. The thought itself irked them greatly, but seeing as the Queen have made her decision, they just left the meeting quietly.

The Prime Minister noticed the group of nobles that left quietly and discreetly, including the priests from the Slane Theocracy. He wrote down their names on a small hand book he always kept with him for such reasons. And with the meeting adjourned for the day, the rest of the nobles bowed down to their queen and head for their respective lands to spread the good news of hope and salvation coming to them. The fact that the land the Sorcerer King wanted would also serve as a buffer between them and the Beastman Nation, is a welcomed benefit. A small sacrifice compared to the long lasting benefits that they could get, as long as they played their cards right.

After everyone has left the throne room, Marquise Alex, the Prime Minister, and Queen Draudillon remained to discuss the details much further. Before sending out an official reply to the Sorcerer King.

Meanwhile, in the Capital City of the Slane Theocracy.

Two days after Cardinal Raymond and the rest of the delegates returned from their stay in the Sorcerer Kingdom, Cardinal Dominic was pacing back and forth in his office inside the main temple that housed their assembly and other serious discussions. But what worried him was the fact that the Wind Flower Scripture still haven't returned even if the official delegates already had. After a few minutes, a young priest, serving as his office's assistant; entered and told him that "It is time" and with that. He stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk towards the location of the meeting.

When Cardinal Dominic arrived at the underground meeting room, which was where the leadership of the Slane Theocracy discuss Covert operations and other topics not meant to be known to the public, for various reasons one of which is the usual bull shit excuse of 'National Security' (Wanna take a guess on how many innocent lives were killed because of that excuse? The answer will blow your mind.) The other cardinals and other officials were already there, they were now just waiting for Cardinal Raymond and the other delegates as well as the Black Scripture members.

A bit later and the door to the room opened, and the ones that entered first were the remaining members of the official delegation team. Dominic noticed that Aklamar and the others are missing, and he was starting to get worried but he made sure no one would notice it from him. After the delegates, the members of the Black Scripture followed and the last one to enter was Raymond himself.

Upon seeing Cardinal Raymond, Cardinal Berenice stood up to greet her friend as did the rest of the other Cardinals. Raymond greeted her back kindly then proceeded to greet the others personally, unfortunately however; the second one to walk up to him was Dominic. And seeing his face made Cardinal Raymond remember all of the stress and headaches he's been through, all because of Dominic and the others who were stupid enough to actually went along with such an idea.

His anger erupted in an instant and with that, Cardinal Raymond instantly gave Cardinal Dominic a full swing right hook, straight to the fat cardinal's jaw. The whole thing happened so quickly, that the others didn't immediately realized what happened. They all thought that the cardinal must have slipped and fell, but then realized that Cardinal Dominic was now flat on the floor, kissing the expensive carpet after taking a full swing from Raymond's right fist.

"Got to admit, that felt really good." Cardinal Raymond muttered as he looked down on an unconscious Dominic, now drooling on the carpet with some of his blood mixing with the drool.

**(Here is the sample of my crossover fan fiction, have a slice of the first chapter and tell me what you think of it. I've rewritten most of it, but I've decided to take things slow and easy on this one for better plot set up and world building. The fact that many of those that might read this would most likely not be familiar with all of the other titles included in here. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you and Happy New Year to everyone.)**

"DEATH COMES FOR US ALL."

By Andrew Warholas

_Summary_

This is the story of what happens when multiple worlds collide after Griffith found another blood-red Behelith five years after he betrayed Guts and his own troops known as the band of the hawk. Only this time, a much bigger tragedy waits when he unknowingly summoned the clash of different worlds that he can't hope to control.

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by their respective creators and, or publishers. This is purely fan fiction. If any name or mention of a person, place, event, or entity coincides with the real world or any similarity, such is only coincidence, as I the author of this fan fiction have no intention of doing so. _

Overlord is owned and created by Kugane Maruyama.

Berserk is owned and created by Kentaro Miura.

Street Fighter is created by Takashi Nishiyama and Hiroshi Matsumoto and published by Capcom.

Godzilla is created by Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, and Eiji Tsubaraya and produced by Toho Co., Ltd.

Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo.

Naruto is created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Dragon Age is created by David Gaider and BioWare.

**Author's note:** I hope whoever reads this is in good health and safe. I made this attempt at my first crossover fan fiction story, since I missed most of these works; especially Berserk and Overlord. I've been having these ideas in my head for quite some time now, and was hoping someone would write something of this nature and still be respectful of the source materials and their respective original authors.

I hope you enjoy this work and though this is just what I consider a sneak peek of what I truly plan to write and all will be made clear in the coming chapters moving forward. Reader's comments are very welcome, even suggestion, complaints and whatnot. So feel free to send me your comments, complaints, suggestions, rants, etc... Thank you for taking the time to read a story written by a "Piece of shit" like me.

Chapter 1: The 5th Anniversary of the betrayal.

A young man in his early 30's with white silver wavy hair walks along a lengthy hallway towards a dome arena-like structure in the dark sky of midnight, wearing his shining white armor with feathery motifs in the design. This is the king of a recently founded country where he gathered the survivors of a great tragedy that affected the whole world roughly five years ago. For some reason, creatures both good and bad, big or small have been seen and truly existed, seemingly from the pages of books they were thought only used to dwell. Suddenly orcs and trolls appeared devastating villages. Killing its people and raping female humans only for the poor women to die as a new monstrosity arise from what once was a female human's womb. As if this unexplained phenomenon brought such disgusting and vile creatures it also brought upon the existence of demons, dragons, hydras and many beasts of terror once only seen and read from books and story tellers, now made real. Though, if there were any good thing that came with such tragedy, fairies, sprites, dwarves and other friendly creatures also appeared; though many of them also became victims to the first ones brought out and about by the global phenomenon.

Griffith, the man in shining armor was walking to a place called the pandemonium arena where he keeps his army of demons and monsters. He entered the arena and was greeted by a huge hulking figure, a beast like creature with bloody red eyes, and two long horns protruding from its head, though noticeably, one of the horns seemed to have been cut clean and never grew back despite this creature's quick regenerative abilities. This was one of King Griffith's monster generals. The legendary nosferatu Zod.

"May we know what brings you our home at such a time no less?" Zod asked Griffith.

"I found another one, just like the one I used to own back then. And I plan to use it if I can conquer more out there. There must be something out there that can ensure my reign and expand my legend as well as my kingdom." Griffith smugly answered his general.

"Careful, young master. No one in history has ever used a red behelith twice and there must be a good reason for it." Zod told his king.

"Not to worry, I'll be using it and this time I have a whole prison of captured rebels to offer as sacrifice for this." Griffith said with a cold hearted smile, as he looked at his palm it looked like a small red egg with a face that has its parts placed in odd places on it. He then walked towards the prison tower he had built two years before he found the red behelith. Upon getting to the tower's overlooking vantage point, Griffith then stood on an elevated platform positioned just a little higher that the cages for the many prisoners. He then spoke out loud to them.

"Listen to me, all of you who can hear me. I have decided to give you all a chance at freedom and redemption, all I ask is that you show your faith in me this very moment." Griffith said with a tone that's enforced by his charms and charisma as a leader.

The prisoners got quiet and whispered among themselves. But as soon as the majority remained quiet, Griffith looked up to the sky and smiled as the sun and moon once again meet to form an eclipse on the skies, therefore allowing him to activate the Behelith's power by him wounding his palm and letting the blood fall on the red egg-like object. And as soon as Griffith's blood came in contact with the red behelith, the inside of the entire tower lit up the same time a storm suddenly blew all over Falconia. The residents of Falconia were all worried that their homes would be destroyed, so many of them rushed to the castle to seek temporary shelter from the strong winds. Unbeknownst to them, the prison tower which was about one kilometre away from the City is now engulfed by a small tornado covering its entirety. Inside the tower, the prisoners were all panicking as the place shifted and changed into a surreal world of macabre sights. They were no longer inside the prison cells, but they felt something really weird and something probably bad is about to happen when many of them noticed that they're actually standing on muddy ground but instead of water, the land was wet with blood.

A few moments later, they saw several people coming out from nowhere start to walk closer and closer to them, they all looked at each other and asked the ones nearest to them if they know who the new people are, and they said no. This led to many of them getting more and more scared especially since none of them know what's really going on. It didn't take long for them to be wary of the happenings on their surroundings, for the new people coming out to "see" them morphed into bizarre looking ugly abominations and other creatures straight from anyone's nightmares. Even worse are the demons and other monsters that just picked on the prisoners one by one.

Griffith just stood on top of the prisoner's tower. Then grinned gleefully as he the whole place engulfed in darkness as the demons and monsters devoured the helpless prisoners in such wild and gross bites of demonic savagery. One of the hapless prisoners trying hard to stand his ground is Count Volrenio Arviestante who was one of the nobles that supported the Band of the Hawk during the hundred year war. He was imprisoned because Griffith found out that he had been conducting secret investigations on him, mostly about the strange circumstances that for some reason, not many caught on. Among these strange and questionable circumstances was Griffith's miraculous return to power all healthy and charming with his shiny armor; when the Count clearly remembered that Griffith was imprisoned for getting caught sleeping with the Princess of their kingdom.

The late king was so furious and disappointed in Griffith, that he ordered he be tortured and killed slowly. The Count remembered that back then, he was sure that he had heard some Nobles talking about how Griffith had his tongue cut and some of his muscles and tendons painfully removed. If those were true, and the nobles have no reason to lie about it then as they were clearly celebrating in Griffith's suffering. Then how was it possible that Griffith just re-appeared in such good health and it's as if he was never tortured at all? The count heard about the story of Griffith being rescued by the surviving members of the Band of the Hawk, even more so; he witnessed the rescuing group as they escaped from the dreary looking prison tower. He could clearly remember that he was on his way to the Royal Palace and on the way there, he would be passing by the very old prison tower where Griffith was kept and tortured at the time. On his way, he saw the Band of the Hawk making their way out of the accursed place. He could still vividly remember seeing the band's captain of their raiders, he recognized him due to being the only one to always carry his trademark giant sword. Remembering all these, he asked some of the new members of the Band of the Hawk about the captain of their raiders, but all he got was the run around and other answers that don't match with what he was sure is the truth.

Hence, the reason for him being imprisoned. Now his mind returned to the present and right in front of him was a giant abomination of human-shaped creature that has semblance to that of a beetle with several tentacles protruding from its sides, the slimy tentacles grabbed him and slowly pulled him closer to its pincers and then it opened its large maw filled with rotten smelling saliva, thus revealing its saw-like teeth waiting to grind its next meal; him. He was no warrior but at least, he tried to fend off the smaller monsters that were near him, however; facing a giant putrid creature proved to be too much for him to handle as he was never any good in actual battle. As a result of reality warping before him and was about to bite his head off, a high pitched "Boom" sound was heard from the top of the sky. And almost every one of the monsters looked at the direction of its source. There he saw what looked like a small hole and a very small dot of white light. His fate however was still the same, and after the momentarily distraction; the beetle-like creature went on to resume on taking on its offered meal. But as his head was about to be munched upon by the huge monster and its vomit inducing stench, he saw an armored rider with what appears to be skull themed helmet, riding on a ghostly steed. The armored figure cut off the tentacles binding him, and the strange new entity grabbed him immediately after freeing him from the monster. Only after he was a few meters from the beast that previously was about to eat him, did he saw the same beast just split-off vertically from the middle.

It was only after the mounted stranger got out of that whirling mess of a nightmare that he was able to breathe in relief. After some long distance from the territories of the Kingdom of Falconia, did the armored stranger stopped to let him catch his breath. He was truly grateful and he has so many questions to ask.

"Hah… hah… Tha-Thank you Sir Knight, if you would be kind enough to help me out of these… things that bind me, that would be definitely appreciated." Count Volrenio Arviestante humbly asked of his savior as he was also trying to catch his breath. The knight figure was kind enough to cut off the remaining tentacles that were still sticking to him. Then, he looked up to his rescuer to thank him formally and properly as he was trained to do as a proper member of the country's nobility. But as he saw the rider's skull and its empty eye sockets showed its thin glowing dots of light as its eyes had clearly shocked him speechless.

"Now that you have been saved, I would like you to answer a few questions." The Skull Knight asked the clearly scared Count. The poor Count understood and nodded to say that he agrees with the simple request.

"First, you will tell me who you are, and why were you in that cursed place?" Asked the Skull Knight.

"I am Count Volrenio Arviestante, a noble of this nation. As for the reason why I was imprisoned in that awful place, was because King Griffith found out that I was investigating certain information about him. Mostly about the strange things that happened after he was imprisoned by the previous king. Many of us in that prison were put there to stop us and anyone from investigating the truth about him and his Band of the Hawk." Count Volrenio answered the question, hoping that the ghostly stranger doesn't decide to kill him for looking scared and shitless right now.

"Hmm… It seems the Elf Queen's dream is a warning from the spirits of the great beyond after all. What made you want to investigate Griffith then?" The Skull Knight continued his inquiry.

"Well, it's more like a couple of things I just noticed really. Plus, there were a lot of things that didn't add up when on really thinks about it. But among the more obvious facts, was that the captain of the Band of the Hawk's raider squad. I clearly remember hearing many tales of that guy's accomplishments during the one hundred year war. I've forgotten his name, but I'm sure I'd recognized him if I ever saw him again. I mean, he does carry a ridiculously large sword. Who does that?" the Count replied with a comical shrug.

After hearing the Count's answers, the Skull Knight pondered on the situation. After some moments of creepy silence, the Skull Knight looked down at the skinny person he just saved from the evils of the behelith's terrible powers all through the mind of its current wielder. After giving the Count a few minutes to regain his composure and for his breathing to be normal again, The Skull Knight assisted the Count to ride together with him as he swing his sword; creating a tear in the veil of time and space. Thus, allowing them to travel to other places only few powerful beings are capable of.

Back at the prison tower, Griffith just watched as the Skull Knight once again entered the fray uninvited. Just like him, the rest of the "God-Hand" members did nothing at all, but they were clearly upset that the Skull Knight just looked at them all and laughed as if he's already won their battle. One of them was actually worried that the Skull Knight might have truly found someone or something that can be used against them, since they know the Skull Knight has been looking for ways to destroy them all ever since his reincarnation as the Skull Knight.

The same time as the eclipse in Midland, somewhere underneath Mount Himalaya in an Alternate Earth. .

Inside an underground facility, owned and operated by an organized crime group known as Shadow-Law. A muscular man in a damaged crimson colored, military officer's uniform was heavily breathing. The majority of the place was clearly wrecked from the ongoing battle between Shadow-Law's supreme leader known only by his alias of M. Bison; in front of him was a dark skinned muscular man in a dark karate uniform. The man has red hair and is exuding a sinister aura of power. His dark eyes and red glowing pupils, staring at the bleeding form of M. Bison flanked by the dead bodies of his most powerful subordinates. The man in the karate outfit focused his power and assumed an offensive posture and was ready to finish off the once cocky and arrogant criminal master.

M. Bison was filled with nothing else but hate and anger in this very second. Hate for Akuma's sudden and unexpected interference with his plans, right when he was so close to creating the ultimate body for him to transfer to. And he felt so much anger at himself for losing to someone that he had mistakenly underestimated for a long time, and now has beaten him and his minions all too easily. His ego was clearly bruised and crushed, not just because he lost this fight. But because he still lost even after he and his minions tried to take advantage of their numbers against a single foe but still lost pathetically and miserably. The fact that he was forced to resort to unleashing his utmost power against this savage enemy, was already eating at his pride earlier on. But seeing his own blood flow down from his mouth and his own body not responding to his will, just added to his scorn.

"Damn you! If only I'd have completed the project. You'd be the one with this perspective by now. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll be back again." M. Bison taunted as he was confident he can still survive whatever Akuma would throw at him.

"Fool! It was that very reason that I am here now. If there's one thing that I abhor, it's a fraud of a fighter claiming to be the most powerful in the world without even doing all the work himself. Fake warriors like you are nothing more than a parasite infesting the sacred fields of true warriors. Now! Die a thousand deaths!" Akuma answered his opponent's query just before unleashing one of his deadliest techniques, the _Shun Goku Satsu_ which kills the opponent by destroying the victim's soul, the more sinful the soul, the more effective the technique is to its target.

The last thing that was heard in the wrecked facility is M. Bison shouting out his pain as Akuma's flaming hits quickly destroyed its victim's soul; eradicating the corrupted soul with the darkness of his own sins. And after a few minutes, all that was left of M. Bison were ashes and nothing more. However, Bison's death triggered the facility's failsafe functions. But instead of just having the installed explosives blowing up to bury the facility, an unexpected incident occurred when one of the explosives blew up and damaged the facility's nuclear reactor; causing a strange, powerful implosion. Forming some sort of a black hole, sucking up everything into it; including the ashes of M. Bison, the corpses of Sagat, Balrog, Vega and other fighters that Shadow-Law captured and imprisoned in the same facility like Ryu, Ken Masters, Master Gen, and Gouken, now taking in even Akuma himself.

Happening at the same time as the Eclipse in Falconia, in the Continent of Thedas.

A group of armed and armored individuals had just successfully slain the Arch Demon. A huge full sized ancient dragon, corrupted by the "Taint" of the unholy creatures known in this world as darkspawns. The leader of the winning group, a human warrior named Lesthat Cousland. Had just dealt the killing blow against the dreaded Arch Demon, therefore; ending the "Blight". A worldwide invasion by the Dark spawns, led by the Arch Demon. Without their unifying leader, the majority of the Dark spawns retreated back into the underground tunnels mostly known as the deep roads, the network of tunnels made by the Dwarven Nations until they lost those tunnels to the Dark spawns during the first Blight.

The ground shook as the Arch Demon's energy was unleashed after it was killed. According to Grey Warden lore, the Arch Demon will just reincarnate itself in a new body, unless it was killed by a Grey Warden where the Dark spawn's taint in the Grey Warden's blood will lure the Arch Demon's soul into the Grey Warden that had slain it. The result of that, however is that the very same Grey Warden will die along with the Arch Demon's soul; preventing any chance of the same threat returning once again.

After the powers and the life of the Arch Demon had been expelled, it formed a small tear in their universe. From that crack in the sky, an unseen and unknown connection had been formed. The unnatural flow of massive energies tying their world to others, the ones who were able to notice such a strange phenomenon are those with magical abilities. One of such capable of using magic was the sensually alluring witch named Morrigan; this strange happening was not what she expected to happen after defeating the Arch Demon. But right now, she was more concerned with helping their group's leader, the one who struck the killing blow to the Arch Demon, her friend and father of her yet unborn child; the Grey Warden from the province of Highever, Lesthat Cousland.

The Grey Warden was buried amidst the carcass of the slain dragon, luckily for him, his good friend and fellow Grey Warden Alistair Theirin. The rest of the group and nearby soldiers ran up to the carcass to help free their hero from underneath the Dragon's foul corpse, and after some moments of digging; a fist punched through the heap of flesh that covered the man from the explosion caused by the expelled forces of the Arch demon's death.

"(Gasping for air) someone remind me to make a note of that explosion so that the next hero won't be covered in this next time." Says Lesthat.

"Pity, I was hoping there won't be a next time." Alistair said in a joking tone.

"The Warden is correct however, as much as we all want for the blight to never happen again. Ignoring reality will just lead to more losses than necessary, isn't that what made this whole mess a lot worse than it already was in the first place, remember?" Morrigan sagely added.

"Yes, yes, you're on that one. Hey! That's something we just agreed upon easily! What do you know? Maybe you're not so much of an insufferable bitch after all." Alistair replied sarcastically. As he and Morrigan were mostly like oil and water, opposing each other on mundane topics.

"As much as it entertains me to watch you two argue, but a little assistance would be appreciated right about now. If you'd just be kind enough to pull me up from… I don't even want to know what part of a dragon these flesh belonged to. Ugh." Lesthat chimed in.

"Hmm… now that you've mentioned it, I think that flesh right there looks like a really huge phallus. Maker's breath! That's a large dong." Alistair quipped then helped his friend to get up from the gore and black blood covering him.

"Morrigan did you happen to see that rift in the veil just now? I could only hope it's not a sign of a bad Omen." The elder mage asked. Her name is Wynne, the elderly magic caster of the group. A respected and experienced Senior Mage from the Circle of Magi, the institution formed by early mages of the continent and vigilantly monitored by the Religion of the Chantry of Andraste and enforced through their own soldiers called the Order of Templars.

"Of course I've seen it. Don't compare my vision to yours, old woman. Still, I have to agree with you on the later. It seems to me that the defeat of the Arch Demon has sparked some other potential threat, it would be wise to remain vigilant on the days to come." Morrigan replied.

The group decided to let things be for the meantime since there was not enough information as to what the recent phenomenon really was. A few days later, a wedding was held in the Royal Palace located in the heart of Ferelden's Capital; the City of Denerim. The whole city and the rest of the nation were celebrating the union of their new king Alistair Theirin and their Queen Anora Mac Tir. After the nation of Ferelden barely surviving the Blight of the darkspawns, the people desperately needed some good news to alleviate their sufferings brought on by the civil wars and the blight itself.

After the wedding, Alistair took the opportunity to give his comrades their proper thanks and recognition. Especially to his best friend and fellow Grey Warden Lesthat Cousland, who accepted it with grace and gratitude.

"Argh! My head hurts. Did someone hit me really hard or did I drink too much again? Wait, I don't feel full nor am I feeling dehydrated. Then it's more likely someone or something hit me real hard… Ryu? Chun Li? Is anyone out there?" A young man wearing a red martial arts uniform said as he woke up. Realizing he couldn't see any of his friends after looking around him, he was sure those two were in the same prison cell with him when they were captured by Bison's forces.

"Huh? Master Gen, Is that you?" Ken Masters asked the elder gentleman that he saw who was meditating not far from him.

"(Heavy coughs) what a relief, now that you're finally awake. It's good to know that you're alive, young man. If you can still move, I strongly recommend you follow me, Chun Li and Ryu will be happy to see you Ken Masters. Come, we must not waste time. We'll talk more about what happened to us once we've gathered everyone alive." Gen, said to Ken. The young American fighter was obviously confused and clueless as to what was actually happening right now. but as the old master told him, his best friend Ryu and their Interpol friend Chun Li were both alive and that is a welcomed good news to him as far as he's concerned.

Upon reaching a small cave, Gen led Ken to where the other fighters have gathered. He was happy to see his friend Ryu, who was injured as his right leg was being treated by the British Intelligence operative Cammy White.

"Everyone, I've found Mr. Ken Masters; He was unconscious when I found him. Unfortunately, I've also found another fellow prisoner dead. I believe he calls himself Birdie, if anyone in here is a close friend of that person. I'm sorry for your loss… As you can see Ken, we've tried to gather everyone we could after waking up and realizing we've been transported to somewhere else somehow." Gen tried to explain their situation to Ken Masters.

"Wait, Transported? Where? But then again, last thing I remembered was sitting inside the prison cell together with Chun Li, Ryu and Sakura. Does anyone know what happened after that?" Ken asked.

"As far as we know, there are only two persons that can tell us what happened back there. Sagat is already told us what he saw before the explosion happened in Bison's laboratory. As for Akuma… let's just be grateful that he can still control himself from the urges of the Dark Hado. I still remember fighting him during my youth when he was still in training, I'd be fighting him to a death match if it wasn't for this damn cancer!..." Gen added to his explanation but later turned into a rant.

"The fuck! Akuma's here too? (Gen just sighed and nodded) Damn. Wait, Ryu did you get injured because you fought Akuma again?" Ken asked after being shocked by the fact that Akuma is somewhere in the cave they're taking shelter in right now.

"No Ken and luckily, he was quite calm when he found us. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead. I mean anyone fighting someone like him with an injured leg is practically looking to get brutally killed. From what Sagat said back then, they were all defeated by Akuma. And he also said he saw the whole fight between Akuma and M. Bison." Ryu told Ken.

"Wow. Please don't tell me M. Bison's here too? Good Lord, At least Akuma's legit so it's ok for him to be looking down on us. But M. Bison? I hope Akuma beat up his arrogant ass." Ken replied.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that M. Bison won't be bothering anyone again. According to Sagat's story, Akuma really gave him some embarrassment and used some kind of technique that burned Bison into ashes." Chun Li chimed in.

"That would be the Shun Goku Satsu. A technique with only one purpose, to kill ones opponent by all means. It's what he used to kill our mentor Master Gotetsu and the same one he used on me." Gouken added as he stepped out of the area where his brother Akuma is currently meditating. Upon hearing Gouken's comment about Akuma's finishing technique, Chun Li and Gen got curious about it but decided to ask Gouken about his fight with his younger brother at another time.

After an hour of resting and waiting, Guile, Cody, Balrog and Rolento entered the cave. And reported that they have finished burying the corpses of their unfortunate cell mates and friends to some.

"We're back. I hope we don't have to do that job again." Guile said as he entered the cave.

"Damn, wherever we are right now. I'm fucking sure, we're gonna see some weird shit for real." Balrog added.

"I agree with you." Rolento replied.

"What makes you guys think so?" Gouken asked the two.

"Well… the thing is, after we just buried Birdie and the others. We felt like someone or something was watching us, at first I thought it was just me being paranoid. But when one of Rolento's traps got triggered, I'm sure there was someone or something observing us." Cody told the group.

"You are correct. Ever since I've regained consciousness after arriving in this world, I've felt several sources of sinister powers hovering around me, suffocating my senses and overwhelming them. I'm certain of its existence, if in this new world somehow exists powerful warriors, worthy of fighting to the death. Then I couldn't care less about who or what they are. Till we meet again Ryu, make you become much more powerful. Now that I've answered your questions, I assume you can provide me what I've asked for." Akuma said as he just stepped out of his meditation and walked on to exit the cave. As he was walking towards the exit/entrance of the cave. Vega, Dhalsim and Blanka walked in bringing some animals and plants that some of them guessed to be edible enough for food.

The group decided to set all of their differences aside for the moment and worked together till they can figure out what to do next. After a few more minutes, Ibuki and Guy returned from their duty of looking for any form of civilization. Curious as to what the two have learned, Akuma decided to stay put to listen to their report.

"Hey everyone, we've found some really weird stuff out there. You wouldn't believe what we've just seen. Right Guy?" Ibuki said so excitedly. While Guy just nodded.

"Well? What did you find?" Gouken asked.

"We found some creepy looking creatures that came out of the forest, where most of us found each other. Initially we thought they were monsters and was about to attack them, but we were surprised after we heard them speak the same language as us. Then Guy took a gamble and tried to talk to them, turns out they were in the forest to harvest some herbs that are indigenous in this forest. I think they called their species as Goblins. We basically told them we were lost and not from around here and asked them if they'd be willing to help us find help, so that we could get back to where we came from. They were kind enough to take us to their village, which is about three kilometers, north from here." Ibuki shared the information she and Guy have managed to gather from their half a day's worth of scouting the surrounding areas.

"They even invited us to come to their village. If I remember correctly, I believe it was called 'Carne Village'. It's a walled village, but in my opinion the whole place might be more than that. They said that their village have various races, making up the diversity of their residents. From humans to goblins, to Orcs, Dwarves, and Beastmen of different kinds. And that's if you'd believe their word as being truthful." Guy added to Ibuki's story.

Akuma then just walked out of the cave to roam around and look for new potential worthy opponents. After he left, the rest of the other fighters did what they could to make the most decent meal they could eat and after that, they discussed how to proceed next. Upon Rolento's advice, they agreed to go and visit Carne Village to get some bearing on their location in Rolento's map. The obvious geological difference of their current location from the plants, to some of the animals they've just cooked and eaten. They were in agreement that they were not anywhere near the Himalayas as none of them knew the fruits and vegetable they've just used as ingredients. Even more so for the small animals that they've just cooked and eaten as well.

Happening the exact time as the eclipse on Falconia ended, in another alternate Earth.

On top of a once proud and great mountain, two titans fought against each other in a gruelling battle that nearly levelled the great Mount Himalaya. One of the beasts had three heads on one giant body, its wings spanning nearly two kilometers. Fighting it is an equally large reptilian bipedal lizard with large dorsal fins and strong but stumpy forearms. The first one was given the name Ghidorah by the surviving humans of that world. The second one was called Godzilla, a giant guardian of the natural order; bringing new life to wherever it walks while Ghidorah only brings ruins from its every steps.

Not too far from the battling behemoths, a group of people were taking shelter in a nearby cave as the other s were recording the epic battle of their lifetime on what's left of a TV station's equipment. One of such is a known Biology expert named Niko Tatopoulos, and near him watching the battle with hope that Godzilla would win, a fellow Marine life expert and UN forces liaison as Ishiro Serizawa. Son of Eiji Serizawa, one of Monarch's founders. Godzilla was having the upper hand, and as he was about to deal the killing blow against Ghidorah, the entire place was filled with a great white light. This light halted the battle between the two top beasts of their world, the other beasts like Mothra, Rodan, the Muto moth couple, and other large beasts were nearby and observing the two fought for supremacy in their world. They too were enveloped in the great light, a few minutes after they were all encompassed by the strange phenomenon. They all opened their eyes, only to notice that the area around them have truly changed drastically. The humans and the other titans nearby, all had their attentions turned to the sound of Godzilla and Ghidorah resuming their battle almost immediately as soon as the light was gone.

Ghidorah leaped back to get some space and all three heads fired off large streams of lightning onto Godzilla and the later fired off an atomic fire of his own, from afar; the match seemed like a world ending battle with no one really knowing who will win. To most of the observers' surprise, the two titans just stopped fighting and completely and just stood still. Ishiro Serizawa grabbed his binoculars to get a closer look, at what he noticed to be a human shaped creature flying in between the two beasts.

"What is that? Some kind of an alien life form?" Serizawa thought out loud.

"What? There's actually something between those two?" Says Niko Tatopoulos as he looked for a spare binocular in the group's equipment box and then looked at where Serizawa was referring to.

"Well I'll be damned. I guess it's quite possible that we really have been taken to some other planet after all. Because I don't remember anything that can fly like that and shine like that, unless I'm high, and I'm sure I've quit smoking weed since I got my first job." Tatopoulos added.

The standstill between the two topmost predators lasted for about ten minutes, then Ghidorah, Rodan and the Muto pair flew off peacefully and Godzilla and the other Titans did not pursuit them. The whole event was strange on its own that the small group of scientists were baffled at the sudden behaviours of the beasts before them. After that, Godzilla roared out loud and then slowly walked away until he eventually reached the shore which wasn't that far from his location. Shortly, the other titans started to move to look for a suitable place for themselves. After watching this, the small group of scientists, civilians and soldiers started to talk about what they should do next. The soldiers recommended that they set perimeter, then make a temporary camp until they can find a much safer place to stay before they do any further investigations. Most of them agreed to this, and while the soldiers led on this task, the others were assisted by the civilian refugees and other scientists in looking for edible food to sustain their body's nutritional needs if they are to survive.

As the hunting and foraging groups moved on to look for possible food, one of the civilian refugee saw a furry creature with long ears and hooved hind legs like those of a goat. Its rear sticking out of some bushes, they thought it was some animal feeding on the bushes itself. The refugee pointed it out to one of the soldiers quietly crouched from his position, and then slowly raised his rifle to aim at the creature. But before he could even get to look at his rifle's scope, he suddenly felt cold on his neck and shoulder as he turned his head to see what was weighing down on him; he was shocked to see that it was a very large piece of sharp metal that was aimed at his neck. As a soldier, he instinctively went to grab his side arm to shoot the wielder of such massive weapon. But he got pinned down seemingly instantly, he looked around only to see his fellow soldiers and the others who accompanied them to be pinned down or holding themselves in a submissive position. Then they all heard a voice that spoke to them.

"Hold still if you want to live… I wouldn't try that if I were you." Says a lean built young man, wearing some strange green cloak and hat like from some sort of fairy tale. "You wouldn't want him to go on a rampage, trust me on that." He added as he pointed to the man holding the large sword easily with just one hand, wearing fully-plated body armor all in menacingly looking design in jet black color.

"Who are you and how did you all get here?" Asked the black armored man.

"I am Colonel Diane Foster, the leader of this team. We are not your enemy, please. We were just looking for food after we found ourselves here, as for how we got here? None of us know, please don't attack. We come in peace, and we mean you no harm. Soldiers, stand down and lower your weapons." Colonel Diane Foster answered calmly as she prioritized peaceful options if possible, especially since she knew they were already in a very disadvantageous position.

"We come in peace My ASS! I've just been told that, that guy over there. Was just pointing that thing at my butt. We may not know what those are, but it seems that it's safe to assume that those are weapons. And the fact that one was aimed at my bum a moment ago, must mean that you guys are savages! Killing a person by aiming at their butts? Have you no decency at all? Savages I tell you. C'mon Guts let 'em have it." Pan said angrily, with stains from various berries on his face. Him being upset was quite understandable, as he was the one that was targeted by one of the Monarch soldiers earlier.

The man in the black armor looked at one of his companions, an Elder Wizard mounted on an old mountain goat. Then the little old mage casted a spell on the one that identified herself as Colonel Diane Foster, after a few seconds; the Wizard looked back at the one called Guts.

"She is telling the truth young man, they are indeed from somewhere else. More importantly, they are do not belong to Femto or should I say Griffith nor on one of his armies." The Elder Wizard explained.

"Very well then, but for the meantime; we will have to disarm all of you. If you really are soldiers, then I'm sure you'd understand why we have to do this. Alright, now guys take off their weapons." Guts ordered his group.

As one of Guts' group member tried to take the rifle from one of the soldiers, that very soldier tried to move to take Isidro as a hostage. But to no avail, since he quickly realized himself unable to move a muscle. This clearly upset Guts and Serpico, and the Elder Wizard.

"Whew. It's a good thing I decided to cast some paralyzing magics on them, just in case like these ever happened. Are you alright Isidro?" Says the Elder Wizard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for thinking ahead." Says a grateful Isidro who has now grown up a bit ever since they arrived at the Elven Island. The leader of the modern soldiers was about to reprimand her men for trying such an act, but before she could do so. Guts quickly cleaved the culprit into several pieces, and quite easily too. That act just left the others shocked and speechless, then Guts looked the female Colonel and then spoke to her.

"I'll say this just once. You will ALL be disarmed, and you will stay here until the Elf Queen returns to decide your fate. That will be the only warning your group gets, anymore movement and you're all dead. Do you understand?" Guts said in a calm and cold manner, that even the other soldiers understood their real situation now.

Author's Note: The following individuals are the ones that were buried, since they died at arrival on the New World. They were: Birdie, Sodom, Fei Long, Dan Hibiki, Sean and Hugo.

And that's that for now, so let me know how you find my new work. Again, thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 22:**** Costs of actions.**

The sound of Cardinal Dominic's broken jaw was heard by nearly everyone in the room. Cardinal Berenice was shock at what her friend and colleague just did, even stranger for her was the angry face cardinal Raymond wore. After knocking Dominic out cold, Raymond moved towards Cardinal Ginedine and Yvon. Then quickly slapped the two cardinals with lightning speed, he slapped Ginedine with his palm and that same hand came back to slap Yvon with the back of that same hand. The two elderly Cardinals were upset at Raymond for hitting them, and designated guards almost moved on to restrain Cardinal Raymond, but the Black Scripture went to their weapons; making the guards stop to think on their next move very carefully.

"How dare you Raymond? We welcome you back with open arms as friends and colleague but you hit us, tell us why?" Cardinal Ginedine shouted, with anger and confusion being apparent in his tone.

"Raymond! Just what the heck is going on here?" Cardinal Berenice asked her fellow cardinal, obviously having no clue as to the why Raymond is acting this way.

"That's enough! Everyone stand down, and you Cardinal Raymond will calm down and explain yourself." Cardinal Maximilian shouted, trying to restore order in the meeting room.

With Maximilian trying to set a semblance of decency and order in the place, Cardinal Raymond managed to reign in his repressed fury and calmed down somehow. After a few moments, Raymond regained his composure. Then, he looked at Maximilian and Berenice and said.

"I'm sorry everyone, I've let my emotions get the best of me. But assure you I have good reasons to be upset, especially when those reasons include the very, VERY close chance that we would all have been killed by the Sorcerer King and the rest of his followers for something our delegation team did not really do. Well, most of us anyway. Normally, I'd apologize for doing what I did. But you all know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do such a thing unless I think I really have to." Raymond replied.

At this point, two of the guards were lifting Cardinal Dominic to put him on his seat; as he was waking up groggily. As his consciousness and thoughts slowly came back to him, he felt pain from his jaw and was touching for a moment. Shortly after that, he casted a healing spell on himself. The other two cardinals healed themselves as well, shortly after the cardinals have composed themselves again. It was then that Raymond began his report, as he made his report. More and more of his audience were wearing concerned faces on them, the news of the humans living happily and coexisting well with their non human neighbours was just too much for them to believe.

The report continued peacefully, the information about the new advancements many facets of everyday living got many of them interested. However, after Raymond or anyone from the delegates explain about an invention; Cardinal Dominic or Ginedine or Yvon would make negative counter remarks about it. Then Raymond told them about their experience of the concert and to prove it, he had the player, speakers and the large monitor then inserted the copy of the concert that he personally bought before leaving.

As the items were being set-up, Raymond explained what the items do and how to operate them. Cardinals Maximilian and Berenice could hardly believe their ears as they heard the usefulness and the practicality of such inventions, the fact that it was now available to the public in the Sorcerer Kingdom made them realize just how far behind they were in terms of such innovations. The military officers quickly realized the numerous applications of the new vehicles that they just saw on the screen. The screen itself intrigued the other scholars in the room, its size and the fact that it can show what the camera has seen or heard is fascinating indeed for the applications for further studies, espionage, records keeping, etc. even Cardinal Yvon sees the benefits of using a camera to preserve records or to capture certain moments in time for posterity and so on.

Cardinal Ginedine was personally fascinated with the concept behind the discs, for its capacity to store large amounts of information that Raymond used for the presentations. The fact that not only written information, but actual moments along with sounds; could be stored and replicated is indeed very revolutionary. After moments of pondering about the devices, services and other things that makes the new nation different than the rest of its neighbours. They were left with the truth, that if it wasn't only for the fact that it was all from the undead king; they would have loved to make trading connections with the new nation. T he council had a hard time believing Raymond's story about the competitions the Black Scripture members participated and practically lost in, for they were considered to be the best of the best as far as humanity could offer. The fact that Momon effortlessly defeated the one they referred to as "The Strongest Man", was a shock on itself. The report about the knowledge advancements, especially about the manufacturing facilities got them worried. For they knew that knowledge is a power on its own, and the fact that even the common man in the Sorcerer Kingdom is able to read and write just about as good as any scholar therefore; increasing their chances to learn more and allowing them to reach their full potential is indeed cause for concern on their part.

It was after the awkward moments of silence, that Raymond dropped the bomb on the group. He looked daggers at Dominic and the other two cardinals. Then he informed everyone of the actions done by Aklamar and the rest of his group, their actions not only put the lives of the delegation team in immediate danger. But worse, they gave the Sorcerer King a legitimate excuse to wage war on them. And to top it off, since the crime was done during the Pioneer's Holiday and they were all welcomed as honoured guests and as such, were treated respectively and allotted many luxuries. It also was somehow turned into an advantage by the undead, making the other nations think badly of the Slane Theocracy as nothing more than zealot thieves and opportunists. As a result of what happened, the other nations made similar official declarations that none of their nations would trade with anyone from the Slane Theocracy or anyone connected with their nation, until the matter between them and the Sorcerer Kingdom was settled in its finality.

Another set of bad news, was that the Sorcerer King already told Raymond of his demands to settle things peacefully. The options were that they set all of the elves and other races that they have enslaved to be free, and that have to be in good health and unharmed. It was that or the second option which was, that they send the heads of the ones that ordered the culprits to do what they did. Which means; cutting the heads of Cardinal Dominic, Ginedine, and Yvon and bring them to the Sorcerer King to avoid an all out war.

The three cardinals felt the room temperature dropped down to freezing levels, when they heard about their plans have failed miserably. The deaths of the whole Wind Flower Scripture were a huge loss for the nation, and they understood that they will be the one blamed for making such an order. The fact that the order was given in secret without the rest of the council being informed, especially with the fact that they clearly bypassed serious protocols and went behind the backs of their fellow cardinals and even the Pontifex himself. They knew they couldn't deny the fact that they bent the rules to issue a mission order without the approval of the other officials, it would have been fine had they have succeeded. But the reality is that they have failed, and not just failed but failed miserably; thus putting the nation in a very dangerous situation. The other nation's offer for vassalization just added to their worries and fears, even worse was the nightmare of the very likely possibility that the Argland Republic might join forces with the Sorcerer Kingdom should they engage in war.

"That's ridiculous! Setting the elves free? He's lost his damn mind." Cardinal Dominic shouted his very vehement protest to the Sorcerer King's demand for compensation to settle international matters. His reaction got the others to look at him with annoyance, while some with respect and maybe even admiration for some reason.

"I truly doubt that the Dragon Lords, even though they loathe us, would actually consider joining forces with the undead. Especially if he is actually a _PLAYER,_ we all know that if there's anything they'd hate more than us. It's a _PLAYER_. And as for me being beheaded for such a mission that we ordered, because we knew you wouldn't do it Raymond. For a long time now, we have observed you to be weak on your faith to the gods. You've actually been responsible for sparing several goblins on the borders, just being content on relocating them elsewhere? That's insane! Are you sure you're still even worthy to be called a Cardinal?" Dominic quickly followed-up his comment earlier.

Dominic's last statement got to Raymond quickly, but Raymond was still trying his best to keep his cool up as much as possible since he's already hit the man before. Though the unconscious act of him balling up his hand to a claw, slightly shaking with rage would probably mean he's ready to hit harder this time. To his surprise however, it was the usually quiet and motherly Cardinal Berenice that voiced out her opinion this time.

"Be quiet Dominic! How dare you speak of doubting Raymond's loyalty to the gods, when it was clear to us right now that you, along with Cardinals Ginedine and Yvon are the ones to blame for getting us all in this predicament. I recall from the last meeting, that WE have ALL agreed that we will not do anything to provoke the undead magic caster to turning his attention on us until we are able to learn more about him and his followers. But what did you do? You went behind our backs to issue a foolish mission that was doomed to fail from the start. Have you gone completely senile? It seems that you've forgotten that the main reason we don't send out spies to spy on him was because every attempt ended in failure and in the process; causing us to suffer major losses. Not once, but twice did we lose a captain of the Wind Flower Scripture in less than a decade, due to your actions. Finding the right individuals and training them to be up to standard will take us a long time, and now we've lost both as well. I'll be honest, had your little secret mission became successful. I'd be grateful for it, but fact is you failed. Therefore; you have no right to criticize Cardinal Raymond for doing what he could to de-escalate the matter. Now, about the undead magic caster's demands. I recommend we reconvene in two days to vote on it. And until then, the three cardinals in question will be under house arrest and watched by the Black Scriptures. Does everyone agree with my proposal?" Cardinal Berenice said as she tried to set things to cool down, before everything led to violence in the sacred room.

Sylvan looked to Cardinal Berenice then, bowed to her with a grateful nod for her actions in keeping Raymond from going violent. Sylvan knew had Raymond lost his temper for real, he might once again retrieve the eyes of "Unforgiving one". A moniker bestowed upon the middle-aged cardinal, due to his thorough nature when accomplishing his mission during his active Scripture days. Only Sylvan, Zesshi, the sixth seat, and Lady Kaire, were the few ones to have witnessed Raymond's savagery in battle as an active third seat of the Black Scriptures back in the old days. He doesn't want to see his mentor be in despair once again, by reverting back to that berserker persona that had accidentally caused Raymond to suffer a great personal tragedy.

After leaving the meeting room, Raymond went back to his home directly and before lying down in his bed. He put the music player on top of his bedside table, connected it to the speakers then inserted one of the music discs that he bought on his last day in E-Rantel. He remembered the scene from earlier, where he almost pulled out his hidden blade and moved to cut off Dominic's head in one stroke. In his old age, he can clearly feel the trembling of his hands from such a rush. So unlike during his youth where his hands would be as steady and precise as a professional artist painting the picture's finest details down to a strand of hair. The sensation took him back to a distant past, where during one of his missions. He faced his biggest personal loss. At this point, the music player was playing a melancholic tune.

["Can't cry hard enough" by Williams Brothers.]

Cardinal Raymond's Flashback scene.

Many years ago when Raymond was still in his late twenties, and was still considered the new guy within the group; way long before he became a priest and eventually; one of the top cardinals. The Black Scriptures were given a mission to find and exterminate the members of a secret organization, that were suspected to be behind the recent incidents where a lot of slave traders were killed and the elf slaves were set free. The continuous occurrences of such incidents, made the public worried and at the time. And since most of the other Scriptures were having their hands full with their own missions, the cardinals at the time thought it best to send the Black Scriptures to root out the trouble makers.

Although the mission was not their forte, they were still expected to bring forth favourable results. During one of the few days he could take some rest, while his other team mates do most of the investigation part of the mission. He would mostly spend time with his long time lover Lerina Kerbentley, a cook and owner of his favorite restaurant in Kami Miyako. They've been together for over two years now, and since they both agreed to keep their relationship secret. No one knew that they were a couple, the loyal patrons of the small restaurant just thought of Raymond as another loyal customer. In truth, he actually was, a she truly liked the food and drinks served in Lerina's establishment. But all that time she knew him only as a high ranking scholar of the country. Being a scholar on Raymond's part was partly true, as it was his actual daytime job and cover. He was surprised that she prepared him his favorite meal on their date after the restaurant was closed for the night, naturally; he enjoyed the meal together with her company. As he was drinking a glass of his favorite local wine, she told of her surprise news.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" Lerina told Raymond with a cheerful voice. Hearing her broke out the news to him, so suddenly and catching off guard; Raymond was shocked to say the least. After that, he stood and moved close to her to hug her tightly. Then he caressed her belly where his unborn child was growing. Raymond opened the window and shouted "I'm gonna be a father!" out of pure joy. They were both so happy that Raymond even jokingly said "I just want to make sure our child won't be lonely growing up, so we'd better start assembling the next one" to which Lerina just laughed. Later that evening, they made passionate love again.

"What's wrong?" Lerina asked.

"What do you mean?" Raymond replied.

"It seems you're not into it, that's all." Lerina answered.

"C'mon now, give a break will you. If go attack in full, and a few months later I find our child was disfigured because I'm horny right now. I don't think I could live with myself." Raymond answered in not so sure tone.

"Oh silly, it'll take some time before the baby takes shape. So why don't you put all that scholarly focus on me and help me prepare for the second child already?" Lerina said in a naughty voice.

"Yes Ma'am!" Raymond happily replied, as he went in for her under the sheets.

After a month, Raymond bid Lerina goodbye telling her he had to go with his fellow scholars in an academic tour. Which was a lie of course, as he was actually about to join the rest of the scriptures. Upon the team's members being completed, the sixth seat then, and still is the sixth seat now. He briefed them on the result of their investigation; they have traced some members of the secret group held their meetings in several places, mostly in well populated places like hotels, markets and brothels etc. And with that, they moved in small groups to increase their chances of success.

As they made their moves secretly, he noticed a teenager servant had been watching him carefully. He led the suspicious elf into a less populated street in the market place then, made a swift turn and then from the rooftops; he began to follow the young teenager. The young lad tried to look for Raymond but couldn't find him, so he decided to go back to their hideout to report back to his master. Raymond followed the boy to the outskirts of the city, and into a small village just near the woods. At the edge of the village, practically within the vicinity of the forest next to the village; he found that the young servant entered an old looking brewery. He used a few stealth spells on himself then, followed his target till he entered one of the many rooms within the facility.

After observing the place and the activities going on inside it, Raymond figured that this group was mainly helping to set the elves free. Personally, he couldn't understand as to why such a group would even go through such extensive lengths just to help a few elves be free. Although, he personally doesn't have any deep rooted hatred for the elves or most non humans in most cases. He doesn't really see them as an equal living being, most likely due to his religious upbringing. He used a message scroll and contacted his team members to come to his location, and when they arrived; they charged in the facility to apprehend the members of that organization. He went after the man the young servant was speaking to earlier, while the others fought of the guards and captured the elves in their immediate vicinity.

After cornering the elderly man the servant was speaking to, he asked the man to surrender in exchange for the promise of sparing his life. But the man just ran away to warn someone who just sat on a carriage's driver's seat and drove the carriage. He immediately moved to attack the old man, but was careful not to kill him, just restrain him for the other members to collect him later. He went after the carriage by cutting off the ropes on a carriage horse therefore; setting it free for him to ride it to give chase.

With his mount free from the weight of the carriage, he was slowly able to catch up to the running carriage that headed into the forest. When the carriage stopped, he dismounted and searched for them on foot. And when he found them, he saw the small group of mostly elves accompanied by the young servant he saw earlier and another individual cloaked and hooded; being the driver of the carriage. He ordered them to halt where they are but they ignored him, and so he moved in to attack them. The majority of the group, that turned out to be Elven slaves, ran directly inside a cave which seemed to be there destination in the first place. The young servant pulled out a long knife from behind him and stood in his way to stall for time, as the others escape. Being a scripture and a third seat to booth, he easily and quickly defeated the young servant within seconds. The hooded one who was the driver of the carriage, returned only to find him just about to deal the finishing blow to the young man.

"STOP! Please stop! Don't kill him, he's my younger brother please have mercy." Shouted the hooded figure whom; he guesses to be female by the sound of her voice.

"With all of the Slave traders your little group has killed, you asked me to show you mercy? You're out luck heretic." Raymond replied coldly.

"I beg of you please stop, we'll surrender if that's what it takes." The hooded one begged.

"I've already captured one of your masters, the old man will be enough to bring back as a prisoner. So there's no need to spare you two." Raymond replied. Then, he unsheathed his sword and went to attack the two; with the male being his first target.

The young man let go of his sister's hand to let her run off, and give her a chance to escape capture. Especially with her current condition, he can't let her be sent to jail or worse. The young man anticipated Raymond's attack and adjusted his blade to try to parry the strike, but he was surprised to be off balanced and pushed to the side suddenly even before clashing with his opponent. Meanwhile, Raymond coincidentally adjusted his sword's position from a thrusting attack. He changed it into a slashing one, and then dealt the slash with full force.

Everything was a blur and it all happened so quickly. It was then that her voice became clear to him, and as fate cruelly played him like a toy; her hood and her face's cover was moved off from her face. Allowing him to recognize whom he really slashed with his sword, the young man who was his intended target; was pushed to the side by the woman placing herself in Raymond's line of attack. The young lad was stunned to see his elder sister's mid section coursed through by the sword, he found it strange to see that the man who was going to kill them had a shocked and remorseful look on his face.

"Oh gods no! Lerina, please speak to me." Raymond whispered to his latest victim. That was when he carefully tried to remove the sword from her abdomen, then he immediately casted several healing spells until his mana ran out. He even used up all of the healing scrolls in his satchel to try and keep her alive, but all of the healing spells he could cast even those from the scrolls were of lower to medium level healing spells. Even the healing potions he had, he gave them to her to try and prolong her life.

"Raymond? Is that you? Why?" Lerina asked in her usual gentle tone, confused as to why he attacked her.

"I'm so sorry Lerina. I didn't know it was you. If I'd have only known I'd never… I'm not just a scholar; I'm actually one of the Scriptures. Forgive me; forgive me…so sorry…" Raymond tried to explain and asked for her forgiveness, after that; all he could do was cry and despair.

"It doesn't matter dear. You see my family rooted from Elven slaves… and we have Elven ancestry, so we secretly try to help the elves be free as we owe it to our ancestors. Stop crying… my… love. I'm so sorry too, but it seems we can't have that family now. Our dreams of raising a healthy family will now just be that… a… dream… But it was nice to dream that dream with you… Raymond." Lerina said to him as pain wrack through her body.

"By the gods NO! No, no, no, no, I'll take you to the nearest temple right now. There they can heal you, restore you. Stay with me. You there! Come help me bring her to the nearest church, we can still save her." Raymond said in between sobs, as he tried to pick her up in an attempt to carry her to the nearest church.

"Hush… it's no use, I can feel my life fading away. All I can hope for now, is that you learn from this. Don't let my death, our death be in vain… We are all equal in this life. My dear." Lerina said gently. As she exhaled her last breathe, free from the pain of her wounds. She closed her eyes for the last time, and went into eternal rest within death's embrace. All the while, Raymond could only hug her bloodied corpse tightly close to him. Wailing out his voice in the middle of the silent woods, no other sound could be heard except from his scream of despair, sorrow, and regret. He looked down and saw his sword covered with her blood. And all he could think of; was the thought of killing himself to join her and their unborn child in the afterlife. The only thing that kept him from doing so, were Lerina's last words to him.

Lerina's younger brother looked at Raymond filled with sadness and rage for the death of his sister, only those emotions filled his heart and mind and now the only word in his mind was "KILL". And with that, he picked up his weapon and proceeded to walk towards Raymond who was still crying at the loss of his soon to be wife and their unborn child. Raymond knew he was there, and that the young lad would kill him for sure. But he couldn't care anymore at that point.

The young man was about to strike down Raymond, but stopped himself due to the newly arrived first seat; which was also Sylvan's father, and Zesshi; who only joined them because she was so bored at the time. The two of them were puzzled to see the young man about to kill Raymond, while Raymond was just crying and sobbing; holding the dead body of a woman. The first seat was about to go after the young man, but Raymond pleaded for them not to. After a while, he explained the situation to the two. And even offered to turn himself in if they promise to bury her properly in a secret location.

Understanding the situation and considering the cruel fate that befell the third seat, the first seat said it was not necessary. Though they will still have to arrest the old man that Raymond bound earlier. Zesshi promise to keep what happened a secret, then she walked away to get the old man and bring him with the others. The first seat helped Raymond to bury Lerina's corpse deeper into the forest, and after marking her grave with some branches; the first seat used a scroll to cast a spell that the priests use to keep the dead from rising as an undead. To make sure they won't get into any trouble, Raymond and the first seat made a fake cave using their weapons and some magic. Another gesture Raymond was grateful for.

After some years, Raymond was able to make a name for himself. And he also managed to earn enough money to buy a large piece of land. Together with the first seat's help, he was able to buy the land where he buried Lerina and his unborn child. There, he would regularly cast a holy cleansing spell over her now proper grave; which is also located inside the part of the forest that he converted into a beautiful garden. Coincidentally, this is now where he would go to gather his thoughts whenever his problems and stresses are too much for him. And as the memories faded from his mind, his eyes let out the tears just as they've always done ever since that day.

Back to the present time, inside Cardinal Raymond's bedroom.

Raymond was shocked to see someone hold a long sword just millimetres from his neck after he opened his eyes.

"What? Who are you and what do you want?" Raymond asked the stranger in his surprise.

"Keep still, I'm not here to kill you. But I am here to pass his majesty's question about the Slane Theocracy's answer to his condition. Will this nation set the elves free? Or will there be war?" the masked stranger asked the cardinal.

"With regards to that, I'm sorry but the council still haven't reached a decision yet. But we are to hold another meeting tomorrow, to make that decision whatever they choose it would be beyond my control however." Raymond answered.

"Very well, I will report that to his majesty Ainz Ooal Gown. Now then, I will ask you another question. Which option would you choose then? Cardinal Raymond, the Unforgiving One… Hmm?" The masked agent asked again. Upon hearing his old moniker, Raymond's eye went wide.

"Wait, how did you know about that moniker? Only Scripture members or the higher ups should have knowledge about that, please tell me." Raymond asked.

"I asked you a question first old man, answer mine. And then I'll answer yours, a fair trade don't you think?" Says the stranger.

"If you must really know, then my answer is I choose both. The Elven slaves need to be set free, and I just want to personally get rid of those three idiots. Believe me or not, it's up to you. But I'm just giving you an honest answer, as far as I'm concerned." Raymond answered.

The man, still holding his sword on top of Raymond's throat. Chuckled lightly, then he reached behind his belt to get another blade. And as soon as Raymond saw the blade, he knew who the man truly was.

"It can't be. Lerina's younger brother? Is it really you? But… how did you get here?" Raymond's mind was puzzled, and he had so many questions he wanted to ask. But he didn't since he figured that he'd be probably dead by the end of the day. Though he wouldn't mind, since he thought it would be a fitting end for him if it was Lerina's younger brother.

"Ah questions, questions, you hypocrite old farts just kept asking questions but never really do anything to learn the answers for your selves. I swear if the Sorcerer King had only revealed himself even just a decade earlier? We would have met just like this a decade earlier. You zealots are moving backwards, instead of moving forward like the Sorcerer King does. And to think that my life would be a lot, LOT better under the rule of an undead? I'd say the world would be better off with this garbage of a country erased from existence." The masked stranger commented as he mocked the Slane Theocracy's stagnation as a civilization. All that time, Raymond was actually mostly agreeing with him.

"But how did you get in here? Are you here to take revenge for your sister? If so, just do it then. In truth, if it's you that's going to kill me? I'd take my death gladly." Raymond said in a defeated tone.

"Whoa, take it easy old man. As for how I got here? Well… you did build this place to hide my sister's grave which wasn't that far from the cave the elves used to escape this hell hole you call a country. After your friends arrived back then, I ran and eventually hid in the woods. I followed you to where you buried her, and after you left that place; I moved in to remove their corpse that day. Oh don't look at me like that, as if I would let a murderer like you keep her body nearby. You don't deserve her, you never did, never will." The stranger said in his cocky mocking tone.

"Wait, then that means all this time. All I've worked hard for to build this place, the garden, all the things I did to honor her. And she wasn't there?" Raymond asked bewildered.

"Yes, all those hardwork. And she wasn't even there, aint that a doozy now? Oh don't worry by the way, I won't kill you. After all the higher ups just ordered me to pass on that message, so just relax. (The masked stranger tapped Raymond's forehead a few times, much to the cardinal's annoyance) There, there now. You see, ever since then. I've devoted myself to training and becoming stronger and better. All just to kill you and your goody buddies, but I've realized that I'm not going to be able to do it; at least not alone. So I strived to stay alive, I've worked with the kindest souls all the way down with the sickest fucks that'll make you hurl. I've been keeping tabs on you since then, and when I found out that you reached the top and became a cardinal; I cursed your six gods and abandon any form of faith and connection with them. I knew it would be foolish to go after you from that point. I was about to let go of all that hate, and tried to actually restart my life from scratch." Says the masked man.

"I have no reason to doubt you. But, if you were willing to start a new life. Why are you here now doing this? It makes no sense." Says Raymond.

"Oh, poor you now aint you? Pity those of little faith! Isn't that how you zealots start some of your sermons? No? Oh well, don't give a fuck anyway. Now where was I again? Oh, yeah. You see at the time, I was lucky enough to be in a Worker's team back when the massacre at the Katze Plains happened. Even I couldn't believe such a thing was possible, but when I saw the poor souls who somehow survived that tragic ordeal. Their messed up state convinced me that it's true, and I could feel that would change my life somehow.

So I quickly left my team and moved to E-Rantel, I never cared for the rumors. When I got there, all I saw was death in many forms at just about every corner. I was scared that I wanted to get out of their quickly, but I steered myself and looked for work. After a few days I started to see lots of dwarves, elves, beastmen and other non-humans that I never knew about; walking around the streets trying to set their new lives just like me.

I gathered my courage and asked some of the non humans, lucky me; one of the elves our little group saved back then, recognized me. She was very thankful for what we did for her and the others, as we chatted, she told me that just after a year freedom. They were caught by Theocracy slave hunters, and were brought back into the market as slaves all over again. But here's the good part, the last asshole that bought them, bought them specifically for their magical skills. And they were among the unlucky bastards, among those guys that went into the Sorcerer King's home uninvited. I trust that you know what happened next? (Raymond nodded) They were very lucky that his majesty spared them, because he understood that they were slaves; and only forced to be there against their will. It turned out they hit the jackpot, because they are now among his majesty's liaisons for the Elven community in the Sorcerer Kingdom.

And when they told me of his majesty's vision for this world, I knew right there and then. He was that leader this world sorely needs. And when he reformed the Adventurer's Guild, I took my chances and joined them. The new training programs, and the new arms and amours definitely helped a lot. It turned me from a weakling of a human, into a competent and capable member of the kingdom's intelligence agents. All of my efforts were not in vain, because Lord Demiurge noticed my faith and hard work for my god's vision. After going through what they call a 'Sai-ko-lo-gi-kal' (Psychological) analysis they figured something was kept inside me, they're just that smart. And so I told them all about my sister, our family, the organization, and what you did to her. That's why they chose me to bring you their message. Oh, I almost forgot. Part of that message is this: 'The Slane Theocracy has one week to give their answer, make the smart choice.' That's that, so bye for now." The masked stranger said as he took a small device from his pocket, he pushed a small button on the cylindrical device. And small chains sprouted from the device, and wrapped the cardinal all over his bed. And then, the masked individual walked towards the window when Raymond called to him.

"Wait! Please wait. You said you took her body somewhere else; please tell me where her body is. So that I may pay my respects to them, I'm begging you please." Raymond pleaded in tears while chained to his bed.

"Huh? You Theocracy zealots really got some dumb nerves. Were you even listening to all that I've said? Damn. From all that rant, that's the only thing you heard? Fucking idiots." The stranger retorted, then left through the opened window. By the time Raymond was able to free himself; he called for his servants and asked about the masked agent. The servants answered, that there was no one else in the house but him and them. After that, the exhausted cardinal went back to his room, locked it and cried tears of pain and sadness.

The next morning, Cardinal Raymond went back to the council's meeting place. But before he did, he summoned the Black Scripture members and the rest of the delegates. They met in one of his rest houses, and once in there; he told them of what happened in his own home. They now understood that they really have to go through with the contingency plan that they agreed upon before leaving E-Rantel. After the other Black Scripture members left for the meeting, he talked to the sixth seat and Sylvan's father, and told them about Lerina's brother. The former first seat looked worried, he knew about the threat of the Sorcerer Kingdom's new training program's effectiveness. He understood that if that training could turn an ordinary person into such an expert infiltrator, spy, assassin, warrior, magic caster and who knows what else. And if the Theocracy goes to war against a nation with such resources and raw power, he knew they'd be doomed.

"You go on ahead old friend, I'll get some of my stuff and make my preparations. If this thing turns south, you'll need all the help you can get. If worse comes to worse, and I really hope it doesn't; then I might need to collect some payments from those that owe me favors." Says Sylvan's father.

With a heavy heart, but strong determination. Raymond got inside his personal carriage and rode to the meeting. In the carriages where the scripture members rode in, there was an air of depression all around them. They don't want to kill their fellow citizens, but they couldn't afford to go to war with the Sorcerer Kingdom either. And so they were just looking down at the floor, and moped inside the carriage.

"Ahh, I really missed that cushioned seat from that Limousine." Says the second, while riding inside one of the carriages together with the other members of the Black Scripture.

"Hey, what's a 'Li-mo-zeen' (Limousine)?" a female voice asked the second seat while he was depressed and looking down on the floor.

"Huh? Weren't you there as well? C'mon now, we all loved those new vehicles from E-Rantel right? Those comfy seats that you can sleep onto, that speed that beats this slow ride. Ahh… and those burgers Hmm. I'd pay good money to eat one right now." The second seat ranted on, lost in his own little fantasy.

"What's that now? Burger? Where can I buy one?" the female voice asked.

"Huh? Keep it down you two." Says the fifth seat.

"Hey! I come out to see you guys after a long time. Then I asked you a question and then you guys just ignore me? Hey, answer my question pipsqueak!" The female asked in frustration. The second seat looked at the source of the voice, to see why that person kept asking questions.

"Huh... Oh Shit! Zesshi?! What are you doing here? Wait when did you get in here?" The second seat asked in his panic, since Zesshi's involvement could lead to a disaster if she happens to join the other side. And with that, the rest of the group inside that carriage snapped out of their depression. They were now worried that Zesshi left her post again most likely due to her being so bored. And with that, the second seat was force to tell Zesshi about their experience from attending the Pioneer's Holiday. Luckily, he was able to omit the parts about Momon and the Sorcerer King, or anything that can trigger her bloodlust and battle maniac psyche. He only told her about the new inventions and the foods and drinks.

After arriving at the meeting place, Zesshi was the first one to exit the carriage. Upon seeing Zesshi with the second seat, and the rest of that group looking defeated and scuffled. Raymond's face just aged and soured in sheer stress and annoyance of the potential disaster ahead, the obviously stressed cardinal just hit his palm to his forehead and wiped it down on his face. After that, he looked daggers at the second seat. The young man just looked back at him silently mouthing the words "What can I do?" And so Raymond decided to let the others move on ahead, while he talked with Zesshi in private inside one of the Carriage.

"Come on Raymond. You're keeping secrets from me now?! Do I have to remind you of how many times I saved your butt? So you guys had an all-paid vacation in the Sorcerer Kingdom for some kind of event, and YOU didn't even tell me about it. Next thing I knew, that short second seat was day dreaming about this 'Li-mo-zeen' (Limousine), hamburgers, iced tea? Sounds nice actually. Then, they tell me that you guys flew across the sky inside some large vehicle that flies! Did it ever occur in your mind that I would have loved to see something like that? You know, that all they let me do is guard that room right? I know it's important and all that, but after hundreds of years; I'm bored." Zesshi said to Raymond.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you. But I have my reasons for that, and be honest with me. Are you sure you're just bored, or are you thinking of going there to look for someone that can beat you and do… that?" Raymond asked Zesshi as he looked at her with all knowing and suspicious eyes.

"All right, all right. You got me, yes why would I not? I've heard that there's a new Adamantite ranked Adventurer in E-Rantel that was able to defeat a powerful demon that caused a lot of problem over there. So I'm wondering now, if I go over there and ask him to fight me and… say he manage to somehow defeat me. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Zesshi said, reverting to her fantasy; getting lost in it.

"Oh Gods… I've already got lots of problems to deal with. Please don't to it. I tell you this, for now; I need you to go back to guards the treasury. Something tells me, there might be chance you'd actually need to protect that place today and in the following days this month. After today's meeting, I will visit you in the treasury and I will tell what's really going on in the continent right now. I'm sure you're gonna be excited in the potential future of the coming new age. I'll make sure that it would be worth your time. I'm sorry, but I really have to go now. See you later." Raymond said as he left the carriage, and Zesshi followed him but she head for the treasury.

After a short walk from the stairways, down a narrow hallway, then walked down a hidden set of stairs and into another hallway and finally; he stood in front of a door made to blend in with the wall. He opened the door and there, he saw that the other cardinals and the rest of the council were already seated. He started the meeting immediately and then, he explained that a messenger has been sent to him from the Sorcerer Kingdom; telling them that they only have a week from now to give their nation's official answer. Although the next part was never said in the message, he said that if there is no official reply after the one week deadline. The Sorcerer King will consider it as a declaration of war and will unleash all hell on the theocracy.

Cardinal Dominic, despite being one of the accused party; vehemently proclaimed that they should not let the Sorcerer King act like he has won already and tried to convince the others into waging war to "Purge the world of such unholy filth". But Raymond's reports made perfect sense to the majority; that even the Pontifex; technically acting as mediator and the last one to express his decisions or opinions have made a clear decision to agree with the option that would set all of the elves free from slavery. Ultimately, the majority of the votes were in favor of setting the elves free.

Cardinals Dominic and Yvon, along with some of the very rich nobles; expressed their hate for how the vote went to such a decision. Some even demanded a recounting of the votes, and went further by ordering their personal bodyguards and the assigned guards in the room to arrest those who voted with Raymond. Answering the commands of the demanding and loud Cardinals, the soldiers and private guards rushed inside the room to try and apprehend Cardinal Raymond and company. But the soldiers stood still in their places, when Sylvan and the rest of the Black Scriptures stepped forward; a single gesture meaning the immediate deaths of the others on Dominic's side of the room.

"What are you doing?! As a cardinal for the faith of the God of the Wind Temple, I hereby invoke my authority to command you; members of the Black Scripture to arrest Cardinal Raymond and the others that voted with him!" Cardinal Dominic shouted with his saliva sputtering out his entitled mouth.

"With all due respect your holiness Cardinal Dominic Ihre Partouche, but we cannot do that. For we are the Black Scripture, and we are under the direct command of his holiness Cardinal Raymond Zarg Lauransan. I would like to remind you, that the main purpose of our team is to keep the Theocracy safe and preserve its people and protect its existence. And since it was made clear that the abuse of authority and breach of protocols and rules, done by yourself along with Cardinals Ginedine Delan Guelfi and Yvon Jasna Dracrowa have led to many loss of life including the entire Wind Flower Scripture. As far we are concerned, the biggest threat to this country are the three of you and those cooperated to enable that foolish mission." Sylvan answered professionally and respectfully.

Among the three, Dominic was the one that felt the worst of the humiliation just now. He was still fuming with such rage at the majority's decision, but he didn't want to die immediately either. And so with that, he and the others reluctantly conceded.

Shortly after that, they discussed as to how to break the news to the public. Everyone knew that the consequences of such a rapid implementation, would have numerous and mostly adverse effects on many facets of their civilization. And so they went on and on talking about the measures they will have to take regarding the matters on announcing their decision, enforcing it, and appeasing the affected owners. Not an easy task indeed, but considering the alternative of an all out slaughter of their people by the Sorcerer Kingdom's armies of humans and non humans and various undead creatures. And who knows what new horrors the Sorcerer King will unleash on their lands, the choice was easy.

It was already night time when the meeting was adjourned for that day; the council ultimately agreed that they all needed some rest. And so they all went home, but Raymond ordered his servants to bring the 'movie package' to the treasury and some other items, foods and drinks so that Zesshi may at least entertain herself somehow. Raymond made sure not to include the discs that contains information about the Sorcerer Kingdom's military power, to keep her from making a mess of things. He did however, made sure to include the copy of the concert; along with the other movie discs.

Sorry for the delay, the next chapter will focus on the other nations. And maybe a few mishaps in Nazarick. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 23: The Cardinals' headaches****.**

That night, right after the meeting was over for that particular day. One of Raymond's servants knocked on the treasury's door, and Zesshi opened in kind. The servants explained to the half elf god-kin, that they were under orders from Cardinal Raymond to bring her these items temporarily. And that she should be expecting some guests soon then, they set up the equipment and taught her how to operate said items. When they were done; the lead servant told her to "Enjoy the movies".

Shortly after the servants left, another knock was heard. The person that knocked on the door identified himself as Cardinal Raymond, and so Zesshi opened the door and indeed; it was Cardinal Raymond. And behind him are the members of the Black Scripture, even better, was the fact that they brought some foods and drinks with them. And with that, Zesshi let them in and they watched the special advanced copy of John Wicked that the Sorcerer King gave them as part of the 'movie package' which was his gift to every delegation team's leader.

Zesshi was astonished when the screen lit up, and showed the 'Nazarick Productions Logo' even more so as the movie progressed. As the movie got to the more action packed scenes, Raymond pause the movie just to remind Zesshi that "Remember, it's just a show. None of that is real. So don't get any ideas." And the rest of the Black Scriptures nodded in agreement, and after that; Raymond resumed the movie being played. Even though they've all seen the movie before, save for Zesshi; they still enjoyed seeing it for the second time. Some of them actually enjoyed it even better the second time around, as the intensity and 'pull' of the movie still captured its audience.

After the movie, they took the time to prepare the instant noodles. So that they could enjoy them on the next movie, and that next video was the movie inspired by the actual movie "Sweet November" a love story that had many of the female audience teary-eyed. The song played at the ending of that movie stuck with the viewers, and considering Raymond's own history; the story hit him crashing down on his walls as he silently cried tears while looking at the screen. Sylvan, the sixth seat, and Zesshi herself understood his situation and didn't talk about it. When the movie was over, Raymond ordered the second seat to be the one to one to deliver the nation's official reply to the Sorcerer King. But the second seat's mission has another reason hidden, and that would be to buy more of the good stuff that the others wrote on a LONG list. This list included him buying new music discs, especially if it contained the song sung in the movie they've just seen. Raymond held on to its nostalgia so much, that he actually watched the entire credits just to know the songs used in the movie.

(Author's Note: The song at the end of "Sweet November" is titled "Wherever you are." And it was originally performed and popularized by Celeste Prince. A song so good, that I already included it in my funeral playlist.)

After watching four movies, Raymond looked at his satchel and noticed that the remaining movies were the "Hobbit Trilogy" and the "Lord of the Rings Trilogy", and a movie titled "You're on Trip" (Nazarick's version of the movie "Eurotrip"). So with that, they cleaned up the place before they left and went to their respective homes. Zesshi thanked them before they left; she really enjoyed the movies and the company that enjoyed it with her. After that, she felt content and later on went to sleep.

Morning started anew and with it a brand new day, one that would bring Cardinal Dominic's scorn and frustration to a boiling point. As the meeting went on about how to account for all of the slaves, especially in making arrangements on how they would organize for the mass exodus of their Elven slaves. And after agreeing on what they deemed was the best way to handle the expected public outcry and complaints, it was at this point; that Cardinal Dominic lost his cool after hearing the council discussing ways of setting the elves free. To him, it was a clear betrayal of their faith and from the teachings on how the humans were the chosen ones of the six gods.

"I can't believe this!" Cardinal Dominic shouted as he slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to look at him annoyingly. Especially since he did not even bother to contribute anything useful throughout the meeting, and all he did was just complain and object every step of the way.

"Everybody listen up. Look, I know I made a big mistake by going behind your backs and I'm truly sorry for that, we all are. But you know me well enough to know, that all that I do is for the greater good and for the security of the teachings and to bring glory to the six. For centuries now, our nation has always been humanity's best defender. If we allow ourselves to give into fear and be cowed and dictated by that accursed undead now, then our culture, our traditions, our identity will be all gone. And what do we do about the teachings of the six? Are we to just to forget the atrocities done by those creatures to humanity, back when our race was in great danger and close to extinction? Have none of you remember that they EAT humans?! I'll be honest with you; yes I don't want to die. Not because of this mistake, but should my death be necessary for the extinction of none-human species? Then I would gladly give my life for such a cause. I'm sure Ginedine and Yvon feels the same, otherwise; they wouldn't have agreed and supported the secret mission we did. And so, before you make a big mistake and finalize this foolish action. I implore you to think it over again, for none of this will work." Dominic stated his mind passionately, in the hopes of diplomatically convincing them to change their decision.

"I understand where you're coming from Cardinal Dominic. But based on Cardinal Raymond's reports, and the evidence he's able to present so far. It's quite clear that at least for the immediate future, we must do this. And in doing so, we can at least buy ourselves some much needed time. Time we truly needed to make our preparations until we gather enough forces, and also time to gain enough information against the Sorcerer Kingdom and their allies. None of us has ever lost our faith in the six, but we must also be realistic and know when to attack the enemy. Thus for now, we have no other option but to bear such loss and humiliation." The Pontifex said in his voice filled with authority.

"But, what about the sacred items from the Sunlight Scripture, especially from the Windflower Scripture members that were captured there? Surely, we must retrieve those sacred items. We can't let the undead and his followers lay their filthy hands on them." Dominic exclaimed.

"I mean no disrespect to you three, especially you Dominic. But it was actually your actions that resulted in us having to go this route, remember that it was these brash actions that made us lose the entire Windflower Scripture. And in that respect, the three of you don't really have any choice but to support our current actions. Anymore rogue actions from you three or from anyone, will result in being declared as excommunicated from the faith and be exiled onto the beastmen nation's borders. I hope I have made myself clear!" The Pontifex explained the situation in a secretly dumb-down way as he pointed to the one track minded cardinal of his own faults in all this.

After getting a mild nagging from the Pontifex, Cardinals Ginedine, Yvon, and Dominic understood how that they were trapped in the current situation. Dominic bowed down and sat down quietly, all the while looking down on the floor. Biting his lips till his blood stained his white robe, he took it in stride silently. He knew there was nothing he could do for now, but inside his mind; he swore that he will rid the world of the undead king and all of the Theocracy's enemies even if it's the last thing he does. Understanding the situation even more just added to his scorn, resulting in Dominic asking to be dismissed for the day; as he 'wasn't feeling well'.

Raymond knew Dominic well enough from their time as members of different Scripture teams, with him in the Black Scriptures and Dominic in the Sunlight Scriptures. Raymond know very well just how zealot the members of the Sunlight Scripture are against non-humans, that they would kill a new born young of any non human species. Even worse, they would all gladly do it with a smile on their faces. So Raymond had two of the Black Scriptures, follow and observe Dominic in secret.

After four exhausting, long days of meetings, deliberations, discussion, and debates. The leading Council of the Slane Theocracy finally finished the legislative works, including the procedures on how to go about ensuring that the Undead can't have anything to use for an excuse to wage war on them. In layman's terms, it means they have to ensure everyone would keep to their end of the deal.

The next day wasn't any better, as the new legislation was enforced; the richest and most prominent members of society were the first ones to taken of their elf slaves. With the exception of the cardinals, selected high priests, and some nobles that were included in the secret meetings. Everyone else was left with no specific explanations as to why their slaves were being taken from them, from the oldest living elf, all the way to the newly born ones. All elves were taken, much to their fears and panic of the sudden happenings. With no other choice however, the elves followed the instructions of the soldiers as they were taken into carts for most of them and carriages for the children and the pregnant ones.

"Excuse me sir, but may we know where will we be taken?" Asked one of the female elves, which happen to be pregnant for eight months.

"Truth-be-told, none of us really know. We were just given a command to collect ALL of the elves in the country, and then take you all to the border. Other than that I got nothin' for ya." One of the guards, sitting beside the driver of the cart replied to the pregnant elf.

This happened mid morning. And by evening, most of the cart and carriages carrying elves of different shapes, sizes, gender, etc. Most of them were obviously malnourished and very skinny, they clearly have had lots of scars that they been inflicted for many years. And then, as the elf slaves disembarked from the carts and carriages, with trembling steps mostly due to their malnourished bodies. The elves were then, ushered by the soldiers to go inside the large tents set-up a few meters away from where the carriages dropped them off. After that, those very same carts and carriages went back into the capital to pick up the other elves that were freed from their now former owners.

As the elves entered one of the large tents, many of them noticed that they were ushered in by human women into several stations. The first tent was intended to check them for identification check purposes, as well as for health inspections and check-ups to ensure they know who were healthy and who had any kind of disease in their bodies. The ones, who have been found to have sexually transmitted diseases, were quietly and respectfully guide into another tent. For reasons of quarantine and safety, once inside; the doctors patiently explained to the elves about their health conditions and how it might affect others around them. They also delicately explained to the elves that they will need to undergo medical treatment, and will have limited contact with the public and that they will be required to wear a specific kind of bracelet to identify them with their condition, all so that other will know how to interact with them; the bracelet will only be removed after they have been fully cleared. But they will be given appropriate jobs where they will be paid accordingly to their work, then they informed the newly freed elves about the place where they will live from now on.

After hearing what the doctors and scholars told them about the Sorcerer Kingdom, most of the elves didn't believe them. And so the staff told them the reason as to why they were set free, and after hearing about it; the elves were mostly ecstatic and happy about their impending new life with freedom. Some of the elderly Elves even went on their knees, to thank the doctors and other staff members. After the Elves were done, with all of the medical tests and debriefing, they all proceeded onto the next tent. This was where they were served food by staffs from different food establishment and civilian volunteers. The elves found the new kinds of food to be the best tasting food that they've ever tried in their entire lives, the new drinks like sodas and iced teas added joy to them, especially to the young ones.

After finishing their meals, they were moved onto the next tent to be given new sets of clothes. They could hardly believe that the clothes they're wearing are given to them for free, since the quality and the designs of their new clothes are comparable to what some of the nobles in the Theocracy wore sometimes. The fact that some of the volunteers even told them that these kinds of clothes are normal clothes for the residents of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Many of them however, were concerned about the fact that their new home nation is ruled by an undead magic caster. But their fears were immediately put to rest when the staff members told them that the Sorcerer King is unlike any undead, in fact; he was unlike anything anyone has ever known. Some of them even went on to praise the Sorcerer King for all the good changes he's done for them and their families, they even tried to teach them about the faith believing the Sorcerer King is a god that came to this world to bring salvation for everyone who accepts him as their lord and savior.

Once they were all given medical treatment, good food, and new clothes. They were now guided outside, and that's where they saw lines of many bus units. And guarding them are several groups of men, some are adventurers from the Sorcerer Kingdom while the others are knights from the Baharuth Empire. And due to the Rune crafted armor that they wore, the elves know that they are indeed from a different kingdom. Some of them however, wore different uniforms; suggesting they might be from another group. Among them was the adventurer team Blue Rose, from the Re-Estize Kingdom. The Roses were accompanied by a small squad of soldiers sent by King Rampossa-III, and a little bit further from them; were another group of warriors wearing mostly black suits of armors, and with them are several magic casters wearing black robes. This group all had in common is the fact that they all wore black on their arms and armor, and they all have the insignia of a white skull. The adventurers informed the elves that the black clad group are popularly referred to as "Ainzist's" meaning they're all members of the Church of Ainz Ooal Gown. These individuals follow the example of their founder Neia Baraja; otherwise formally known as the "Pioneer of the Faithful" many members agreed that the new title bestowed unto her was more fitting the simply being referred to as 'Pope'.

The armored individuals led the former slaves into the buses, and told them that the bus will be their ride going to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The elves noticed that there were no horses or Slipneirs harnessed at the front of the large vehicle, there were no animals at all. and so some of them asked the armed volunteers as to how could these strange new 'carriages' transport them all the way to the City of E-Rantel? The volunteers answered their respective charges, that these new vehicles were among the many new inventions and innovations were from the Sorcerer King's generosity. And shortly after all within the first batch of freed elves were properly inspected and taken care of, the bus units left and so did most of the armed individuals serving as their security escorts just in case they encounter any roaming wild beasts or if the Slane Theocracy decided to double cross the Sorcerer King. The later being very unlikely, but they could never be too sure about the Slane Theocracy's leadership; considering how most of them are crazy zealots.

The elves enjoyed the comfortable ride and the view as well. A female elf, that also happens to be a mother of two teenagers, with a third one on the way. Couldn't help but cry tears of joy as she took in the fresh air into her lungs, breathing in that new smell in the air that they've never smelled before. For almost a hundred years of existence, this was the first time the air she breathed in smelled so clean, so fresh. And that's when she realized, as she said her thoughts out loud "This must be what freedom smelled like. I just wished your father was still alive to experience this together with us right now".

Her son replied "He is, mother. I feel that he is with us right now". And that made the three of them smile as they looked out the window and took in the view. At one point during the long journey to E-Rantel, the elves suddenly screamed and panicked in fear as they saw several Frost Dragons flying above or beside the bus units. The Sorcerer Kingdom based escorts just laughed and waved to the frost dragons, and the frost dragons flew ahead of them, went up and then blew off their freezing breaths from the skies from a safe distance. The frozen breathes slowly landed, and hit the area in the form of snows falling down. The little children saw the falling snow on the windows, and thought that it was magical. Then the escorts explained to the Elven passengers about the Frost Dragons and how they came to be under the rule of the Sorcerer King, and once again, the majority of the elves still have their doubts about the existence of a powerful undead magic caster that doesn't hate the living. Instead cares for them, made numerous advancements in many aspects of society, and finally; outmanoeuvring the Slane Theocracy into setting every elf free from slavery. The whole thing seemed like a dream that's too good to be true, and some even thought that the whole thing might have been just a really, really good dream. Or that they were already dead and being sent into the afterlife, where most of them have always thought to be the only place where they could finally be free. But the escorts assured them they are indeed still alive, and that the Sorcerer Kingdom is no dream or a made up place, but actually exists in the same reality as they do.

A few miles from E-Rantel, the bus passengers saw the city's walls. And as they saw the wall getting bigger as they get closer; hope and gratitude swelled in their hearts as the promise of a new life was just a few miles away. Whether they'd actually be better in their soon-to-be-new-home or not, doesn't really matter right now to them. As long as they are free, treated equally and fairly, and given a chance to prove themselves to be worthy of a job or maybe even have their own homes and business. That was more than they could ever hope for, compared to their former lives as slaves where they almost forgot the word hope and it was almost erased from their vocabulary.

Then, just a few meters from the main gate. The soldiers informed the passengers that several officers from the Department of Immigration, will be boarding the bus to conduct the "Visitor's seminar". They also informed them that some of these officials might be from other species or maybe even undead, but they need not be afraid; for the Sorcerer Kingdom welcomes anyone and everyone as long as they understand and follow the laws of the nation. After a while, the Immigration officers arrived and entered the buses. Most of them were Elder Liches, Lamias, and one being a Werewolf. While some are also Elves, Dwarves, and even Humans. The elves were shocked to see several dangerous creatures, that were known to be feared predators and would probably kill them all so easily, but are right now dressed in 'Blue Suits' (Specifically designed for each race) explaining the rules to them clearly and patiently, the professionalism of the officers alone was very shocking to them. Shocking enough, that one Elf asked his friend to punch him on the face real hard; just to make sure he wasn't dreaming a strange dream. The other guy reluctantly did his friend's request; a request the former immediately regretted asking for, as it turned out to be real.

And with that, the first batch of the now free Elves arrived at the Sorcerer Kingdom. There, they started their new lives as free men and women. No more chains, whips and beating. No more rape, and no longer will they forcefully separated from their loved ones ever again. Not until their natural lives end, at least.

Back in the Slane Theocracy however, while the remaining slaves were being accounted for and taken from their 'owners', some of these owners resisted and a few even tried to fight back with their own private guards and hired mercenaries. All of these resistances proved to be futile however, since every squadron of soldiers were personally led by a masked and hooded Scripture member. And a single Scripture member proved to be clearly a LOT better than some hired thugs and bullies. Others tried to take their complaints straight to the Council, namely; the Cardinals. But as such, they didn't even reach the gates of the temples when the guards stopped them on the spot.

On the other hand, not every Elven slave got to be freed from their human tormentors. Some of the slave owners decided to kill their slaves, rather than seeing them get set free. It seems that there are those who took their religious belief to a whole new level, by killing the elves before the soldiers arrive at their homes to take the elves and set them free. This of course, led to a lot of violence; as it was explicitly mentioned in the official documents, that ALL of the Elves be freed AND alive and in good condition as much as possible. This would put them all in a dangerous position, since the murders could still be counted as a violation of the agreement. And due to the reports of the murders done by their 'owners', the council send an order for every member of every Scripture to assist, by leading the small squad of soldiers to inspect every home and take every elf they could find and have those Elves transported to the edge of the border between the Slane Theocracy and the Sorcerer Kingdom.

As strange and contradictory their new orders are. The Scripture members were mostly professionals after all, and they did their duties without complaints. At first, many of them questioned the Cardinals as to why they were now being tasked with saving the Elves from their human owners, and even setting them free in the process. It was then, that the Pontifex authorized Raymond and the Black Scripture members to inform them of the truth behind such bold actions. The members of the Black Scripture aside, many of the other Scriptures have divided opinions about the whole thing. Some are completely against it, but they know that the cardinals wouldn't be doing what they're doing now; unless they have some really good reason behind their actions. The fact that the problem was caused by the three cardinals' unauthorized mission, and that very same mission resulted in the entire Windflower Scripture long with others of their faith. That was indeed humiliating for their nation, and the current economy clearly proved it. And with that, whether they agreed with their orders or not; they proceeded to do their duties and moved out to help secure the Elves' freedom. Coincidentally, the three cardinals that caused a lot of trouble for just about everybody never showed themselves to the public. Not even the staff and priests, from their respective temples have seen them ever since the vote was finalized. It's as if, they just vanished.

However, the whole thing turned out to be a big mess. Not even a week has passed, and numerous reports of mass murders of Elven slaves have been coming in droves. According to the reports, there were many villages and cities that started gathering elves in a single area; only to kill them for no apparent reason. The whole thing angered the remaining Cardinals, especially Raymond. They were so upset at what those people have done, since it would definitely anger the Sorcerer King. And as a result of that, they might possibly still end up having to push through war on two fronts. The cardinals and the rest of the council ordered all of the scriptures to investigate everything they can find out about these incidents, more importantly; if these incidents were real honest madness done by the common people, or were they influenced somehow, or if there are any other factors that made these incidents possible.

Cardinal Raymond suspected that Dominic, Ginedine and Yvon are somehow involved in all of this. So he asked the agents he tasked with keeping an eye on them, on the status of the three cardinals. The fifth seat and the tenth seat of the Black Scripture, gave their reports directly to Raymond; they were about Dominic's behaviour and his movements. According to the two, other that eating more food that usual; there was nothing suspicious about his actions. It was pretty much the same for the other two cardinals, according to the other Scripture members tasked with keeping an eye on Cardinals Ginedine and Yvon. Somehow, these reports made Raymond more suspicious of the three. After going through with all of the reports, he looked at the surveillance photographs taken by the fifth seat. Looking at the pictures carefully, he noticed some specific details that seemed off to him. After some thinking and careful observation, he ordered the Scripture members to regroup with their respective teams, take some time to rest but be ready to for action should his suspicions be true. This statement had the present scripture members worried, then Raymond proceeded to explain his suspicions and worries using the very reports that was just handed to him; especially the photographs as evidence.

Cardinal Raymond quickly headed for the office of the Pontifex, and ordered some messengers to summon Cardinals Berenice and Maximilian, with the instruction to tell them to come to the Pontifex's office for an emergency meeting. After a few minutes, the two cardinals entered the Pontifex's office and they started the meeting.

"Alright Cardinal Raymond, you called us here saying this was an emergency meeting. So go ahead, and tell us what the emergency is all about. This is not about the mass elf killings right? Because we already know about them." The Pontifex said to Raymond, expecting him to have real good reasons for this sudden meeting in his office.

"Yes I do Raul. I'm sure you've all noticed that Dominic, Yvon and Ginedine haven't been seen in public after the council ruled in favor of setting the Elven slaves free. (The others nodded in agreement) At the last meeting they attended, when Dominic requested to leave early; since he claimed that he wasn't feeling well that day. I took the initiative to have a few Scripture members secretly keep an eye on them, just to make sure they wouldn't do something foolish again. It seems to me now that since that time; Dominic and the other two already made their move, as to what exactly is that move? I have no idea." Raymond said as he presented the reports to his colleagues.

"Okay, so they all left early from the meeting and haven't been seen publicly since then. I see nothing wrong with that." Cardinal Berenice remarked.

"Please take a look at these pictures. They were made using a device called a 'Po-la-royd-ka-me-ra' (Polaroid Camera) it can copy an image the user wants to, and quickly print the picture onto this special paper." Raymond explained the photograph to his colleagues.

The others were amazed at the details of the picture, as well at its potential applications.

"If you would observe these two pictures here, the one on your left; was taken on the day Dominic asked to be allowed to leave early from the council meeting. Observe and compare his skin tone and height from the servant beside him, we will use this as basis for further comparison. Now, please take a look at this photo on your right; this was taken the very next day. Look closely at his skin tone here, even for a sunny day we know he doesn't get tanned that easily. Plus, observe the height difference between him and that same servant in his mansion. Now compare that with the one from your left, now that we're doing a side by side comparison; we can then be sure that this Dominic (Pointing at the photo on their right) is an impostor and Dominic is most likely not in his mansion anymore. Therefore; I strongly suggest that we send the Scriptures to inspect their homes and bring the three "Cardinals" for questioning. If I am wrong, and by the gods; I hope I'm wrong. Then at least we would know they have nothing to do with the current problem we're facing. But, if I'm right, then unfortunately; our problems might just have gotten bigger." Raymond said as he stated his point. Then he proceeded to examine the reports about the other two missing cardinals, and it turned out that his suspicions were right all along. Dominic, Yvon and Ginedine have gone into hiding and who knows what they intend to do.

After further examinations on the photos, and other evidence from the reports. The council was convinced of Raymond's suspicions, and so they authorized Cardinal Raymond to order the Scriptures to head for the three Cardinal's estates. And arrest them for questioning, including everyone that works there; especially family members. After the orders and warrants were given, the Scriptures moved swiftly and quietly to make sure no one slips past them or that anyone might detect them.

After nearly three hours of gathering the individuals within the cardinals' estates, and inspecting their homes. The Scriptures' diligent and thorough efforts; have unfortunately, confirmed the councils' worries. They all knew that these recent unwanted and unfortunate events; would put the entire nation in many great dangers.

"Alright now, you only got one chance to tell the truth with your jaw, shoulders, and legs all still in their proper places. And if you don't? Well, let's just say this aint your lucky day. And with all that's happened recently and so quickly, that I haven't got time to even enjoy this… (Sniffing) Hmm, delicious smelling instant noodles. I'm dishing out my stress on somebody today, if you don't want that unfortunate somebody to be you? Then, just tell us all we need to know "Cardinal Dominic". I mean, c'mon now right. Do you really want to get the living shit beaten right out of you? For what? For being loyal fool? Use your head man." The third seat of the Black Scripture said to the fake cardinal Dominic. Trying to convince the guy to give out the information they needed from him.

"What the heck are you talking about? I am Cardinal Dominic! Was the humiliation from the failure of our secret mission not enough for you people?" The Dominic impersonator shouted.

"Alright. Don't say we didn't give you a chance to get off unharmed." The third seat replied, before proceeding to beat the fake cardinal. After a few minutes of venting out the third seat's stress on the prisoner, the doors to the interrogation room opened and Cardinal Raymond entered the room holding some documents.

"Has he spoken yet?" Raymond asked the Scripture members in the room.

"No he has not, sir. But I'm sure we can him to." Says the one talking to the fake Dominic earlier.

"Let's use the truth then." Says Raymond. After that, he looked at the man he suspected was posing as a double for Dominic. Then he called one of his assistants to come into the room, bringing a strange device with a large roll of continuous paper, and there were some weird thin metal rods pointing on it. The assistant placed the boxy device on another table, while the Scripture members attached the wires on the prisoner's fingers, wrist, upper arm, and two more wires on his neck. The wires now attached to him, and his hands and legs restrained by enchanted straps; the whole strange ordeal made the 'cardinal' worried and uncomfortable.

"Let's start with the basics. Tell me your name, age, and I don't know if you know this. But, both Cardinal Dominic and I were once members of different Scriptures. I was from the Black Scripture, now tell me from which Scripture were you from?" Raymond asked the 'Cardinal'.

"Easy, I am Dominic Ihre Partouche, fifty seven years of age, and I was from the Sunlight Scripture. Now do you believe that I am who I say I am?" The Dominic stand-in replied.

"Not so fast. I still have a few more questions for you, so just relax and answer truthfully. Which Scripture member was Dominic related to? And how long did he last in a sparring session against the extra seat?" Raymond asked again.

"It was Nigun Grid Luin. He was the Captain of the last generation of the Sunlight Scripture before being annihilated by that damn undead. As for the second question. It was five seconds." 'Dominic' answered confidently and smugly.

"Okay, that confirms it then." Raymond muttered.

"Oh, the six be praised. Can I go now? This whole thing is just absurd; you know that as a Cardinal; I set an example of telling the truth." 'Dominic said.

"Pfft… Setting an example… Telling the truth? Ha, ha, ha! Oh, you're good. You even have Dominic's conviction in his own lies. You've obviously misunderstood my meaning, what I've confirmed just now, using this device; is that you've been lying! Ha, ha, ha, ha… you see, while most of your answers were correct. When you stated your name, the machine already detected a lie in that very moment. Oh and Dominic lasting five seconds against the extra seat in a sparring match? No way! It would have been good, if he could actually last that long in a fight against the extra seat. But even the first seat from my time till now couldn't even last three seconds in a bout against the second seat. The other answers don't really matter, for it was these two questions that I was waiting the answers for. And as he expected, you would fail the lie detector test on those. Normally, I'd let the scriptures handle the interrogation. But since we were out of time, I've made a judgement call and let them do the rest of the interrogation on you. I just wanted to be sure whether you are really Dominic or not. And seeing this new invention at work in a real case like this one? Is truly amazing. Well, off you go now." Dominic explained.

"Wait. You said 'He' was expecting this. Who's he?" Asked the fake Dominic.

"Who else? The Sorcerer King of course." Dominic replied, as if it was public knowledge. And after that, a [Gate] opened and Solution Epsilon walked out from it. Then, she grabbed the fake Dominic by the neck, while the Scripture members removed the prisoner's restraints, and Raymond's assistant removing the Lie Detector's cables from the tied up prisoner. Solution then, walked into the dark void. Then, they heard another female voice from the other side of the [Gate] speaking to Solution.

"Oh! Is he the one to be interrogated?"

"Yes he is. The Cardinal has already confirmed that this man is just a stand in for the real culprit."

"Well then, just put him there if you'd be so kind." The female voice said. Then Solution came out of the still opened [Gate] and thanked Cardinal Raymond, and carefully took the Lie detector machine from the other table. And as she was walking back to the dark portal, the others heard the other female voice spoke again.

"Sorry for having to tie you up like that. I'm just doing my job, nothing personal dear. Now, do you know what kidney stones are?" The other female voice naughtily said. Then, all they heard was a long scream cut off by the portal closing after Solution has entered the [Gate].

"What was that all about?" One of Raymond's assistants asked curiously.

"I don't know, and my instincts tell me I don't want to know. For now we just have to wait for the interrogation results." Raymond said to his assistants.

After twenty minutes, a [Gate] appeared again and Solution walked out from it once again. This time though, she was accompanying a drooling, almost zombie-like person, and upon close inspection. Raymond recognized the man, to be the fake Dominic he was talking to a few minutes ago. The prisoner's state of being, and his appearance even made Raymond and the Scripture members quite uncomfortable.

"Cardinal, this is your copy of the information our interrogation specialist have extracted from the prisoner. And here's a [Message] scroll you can use to contact us if you need to. Have a good day." Solution said to Raymond then she went back into the black swirling void and vanished.

"Wait, boss. Are you sure it's alright to ask for the Sorcerer Kingdom's help into this, without getting the other Cardinals' knowledge?" one of the Scriptures asked.

"Not really, but what can I do? The longer we stay here not knowing Dominic's plans, the longer we risk getting in war and possibly civil war at the same time. If that happens, then humanity will be doomed. The ones from this side of the world anyway." Raymond answered with stress taking its toll on him, being obvious in his voice.

Now, let's move on with our own interrogation just to be safe. I will report these results to the other cardinal, and you keep me updated with whatever information you get from him and the other impostors." Raymond instructed the Scripture members.

And with that, Cardinal Raymond headed for the council meeting room to discuss a lot of topics which may save their nation or end it all. It all depends on how they can stop whatever Dominic and his co-conspirators were planning.

But that will be another story, for another time.

Two weeks after arriving from the Sorcerer Kingdom's Pioneer's Holiday, in the northern half of the Roble Holy Kingdom.

King Caspond's court was bustling with reports on the situation with their southern half, and immediate updates on the reinvigorated restoration efforts, which was partially due to the arrival of more construction materials. The stories about the new wonders from the Sorcerer Kingdom, was a hot topic with just about everyone in the nation. The fact that King Caspond himself; said that all of Neia Baraja's stories about the wonders found in the Sorcerer Kingdom are all true, just made the majority more lively with the hopes of these new invention be made available to the public soon. The new vehicles, that accompanied the nation's delegation team upon their return a few weeks ago; have indeed awoken the masses' sense of curiosity and excitement.

From the public's perspective, seeing some strange looking new carriages, that doesn't have any animals or any species pulling the carriage; is something that blew the people's minds. The sight of the very fancy Limousine entering the Royal Palace's Gates, was a sight on its own. But what stole the scene, were the massive trucks that rode in bringing tons of the construction materials, as well as tons of the new stuff; including the new inventions, foods and drinks from the Sorcerer Kingdom. News of the Sorcerer King's generosity have excited the masses, and made the people more appreciative of their saviour's kindness. Most especially, to the ones that have moved away from the temples of the six or four gods. And now converted into Ainzism and practiced the teachings from the Book of Ainz Ooal Gown.

To the un-initiated, Ainzism is just some new religion founded by Neia Baraja; the former squire assigned with the task of assisting the Sorcerer King during his stay in the Roble Holy Kingdom, to defeat Jaldabaoth. But to those who have converted, or at least to the ones that are knowledgeable about it. It is not just a religion that compels one to follow numerous strict rules, and to pay a part of their earnings regularly. Instead, within the faith of Ainzism; one is only required to follow few certain rules. Among them is what became to be known as "The Golden Rule" this rule specifically states to "Do unto others what you want others to do unto you. Most have understood this simply meaning to say, that one should treat others the way they want to be treated as well. This rule's simplicity and practicality touched on a lot of people, most especially; the poor and disenfranchised citizens in society. Another point of focus of the new religion; is to make themselves stronger, not only in the physical sense, but in other areas as well. After consulting with Ainz a few years back, Neia began preaching about the benefits of pursuing and mastering their individual passions. Whether it be being a soldier, a farmer, a carpenter, a painter or whatever. In time, the 'faith' evolved from being strong enough to defend oneself, to being the best in what they do and treating others as they would want others to treat them as well.

Neia travelled the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom, from the capital, all the way to the outskirts of the nation. She was preaching on her usual subjects of becoming stronger and self sufficient at the same time. But now, she was also telling everyone about her own experiences during her stay in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Not just that, she also showed them some of the new inventions and explained them to the people. And after her sermon, she had her assistants set up the music player, the wide monitor screen, and the speakers. Then, she would play the discs that contained different movies. The fact that these new inventions, are actually able to show scenes from a story; as if they were the ones taken into the story just to live it somehow, was truly awesome and amazing to them. Among these discs, Neia's favorite was the copy of the concert and because she played them at just about everywhere she went; this greatly popularized the many kinds and variety of music as well as the dances performed on stage.

The following days after King Caspond returned, together with the rest of the delegation team. A lot of changes were made, mostly about safeguarding the construction materials and the relief goods donated by the Sorcerer King and his people. Only members of the Church of Ainz Ooal Gown were allowed to guard the items. No one was allowed to take from the construction materials without the expressed permissions from the King, Count Ricardo, or from Neia Baraja. This improved the overall state of the kingdom's restoration efforts, since the materials are now used to build homes for the massed.

Inspired by the public housing designs that they've seen in the Sorcerer Kingdom, King Caspond tasked the architects and engineers to follow the designs that maximized the resources they have; and make sufficient spaces for the residents at the same time. As a result of this, the Holy Kingdom adapted the concept of the 'Apartment building's' designs in making affordable homes for the poorest of the citizens. With this borrowed idea, the problems on homelessness and economy were expected to improve with time.

Another reason the general public was now ecstatic, was due to the details of numerous nobles that were involved with the theft of the earlier batch of supplies from the Sorcerer Kingdom were now made public. Coincidentally, almost all of those nobles were closely tied with temple of the old gods. The fast pace of the repairs on the old gods' temples did not escape the public's notice, and with the believers of their religion quickly dwindling; they mostly kept silent on many issues unlike before, during Queen Calca's time back then.

And then, exactly two weeks after returning from the Sorcerer Kingdom. King Caspond made a royal decree to summon all of the nation's nobility, every military official, the wealthiest merchants, even the leaders of every religion. After one day of waiting for all of them to get to the capital, just in the middle of the day, it was then time for his life changing announcement. One that would change his life, together with the hundreds of thousands of citizens in the Northern Holy Kingdom. All of the nobles and every VIP in the country were patiently waiting for the big news down on the ground, as King Caspond looked at everyone below on the ground and then; he made the historic speech.

"_Good day to all of you sons and daughters of this great nation. I have gathered all you here from the wealthiest among the rich, to the poorest among the common man and woman on the land. I know our nation is still recovering from the wounds of the invasion led by that accursed demon Jaldabaoth and his cohorts, and it has been almost five years now and we're still trying to pick up what remains of our lives; not for us. No, not just for us, but in memory of those we've lost ever since the invasion as well as to other we've lost along the way. My sister, our late Queen Calca had a simple dream. It was to make this nation a place where no one would have to suffer and the only tears one could cry would be tears of joy. To those of us who would hear of such a thing, would most likely think of them as wishful thinking, fantasies of those with a heart of gold. It might as well be just a fantasy, but a welcomed one I'd say. Then the invasion happened and it turned these lands into lands filled with nightmares and pain that I'm sure, just like me; many of you are still feeling up to this very day. _(Many among the crowds were nodding in agreement with their king, some were even crying as painful memories came crashing down on them.) _Let's be honest, during those times, we've lost hope. It was thanks to the brave men and women who found their courage and formed the resistance. They were the ones that kept hope alive and did what they could to save as many as they able to, given the limited resources they had; which is no small feat I tell you._(The masses clapped for the Paladins, Soldiers, Guards, and Militia volunteers that helped out during those times.) _It was they, who risked the dangerous travels to look for help, and they found that help in the most unlikely and most surprising form. I'm sure no one, I mean NO ONE; would ever expect it from. Our help came in the form of an undead magic caster, one that had just founded his own brand new nation back then. Many were sceptical and more even worried, when he came to our nation to offer his help and I don't blame them. But despite all of our fears and suspicions, he kept his word and eventually rid the world of that evil once and for all. When I first heard of his vision from then squire Ms. Neia Baraja, I thought she was joking when she told me that the Sorcerer King, an undead; was trying to make this world into a 'Utopia' a place of perfect harmony. A place, where the tears a person would ever cry would be those from joy and not from sadness. The irony is not lost on me, but the reality is that it is the truth; an Undead, no; an existence like no other. _

_And even now he continues to help us, not just us, for the Sorcerer King himself had already pledged to send aid to those who sorely needed it. He had generously send tons of relief goods to the Re-Estize Kingdom who are now in the middle of a terrible famine. He had also send aid to the Draconic Kingdom, in the form of relief goods and I've already gotten news that their own Queen Draudillon have already agreed to the terms for gaining military aid to stop the invaders from destroying innocent lives. And lastly he had sent us his continuous support, from the day he helped liberated us, up to this very day. I have maintained communication with the other nations and I want to be the first one to give you the good news. _

_For, by this time tomorrow; the king of the Re-Estize Kingdom, King Rampossa-III himself. Will be the one to publicly and officially announce that the entire Re-Estize Kingdom will then become a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom, just like their former rival the Baharuth Empire. And with that, the peace between both sides will be assured and there will no more war between them; that also means no more lives will be lost in senseless battles. But as a king, as your king; I am responsible in leading this nation to a future where my sister's dream can become as close to reality as it can be. I am also responsible for protecting my own people from any harm that might threaten us as a nation. Unfortunately for me, my time as a fellow victim and prisoner during Jaldabaoth's reign of terror, it had greatly deteriorated my health that even now my body have failed to be as it was before all that tragedy happened. _

_But have no fear my people, for today I have assured this nation's future by officially declaring the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom as the newest vassal state under the care of the Sorcerer Kingdom! I assure all of you; that I have spend a lot of time thinking about this decision. I did not make this decision lightly, but when I arrived and stayed in the Sorcerer Kingdom even just for a week; I have seen human children, happily playing together with the children of beastmen, elves, lizardmen, even with vampire children. Yet, they have no fear being near such creatures. And those creatures' children have no fear, nor any hostility towards their human playmates. Everyone there can read, write and count even complex calculations just about as good as any merchant. They are ruled by an undead leader that is incorruptible and will not die after sixty or seventy years of age. Instead, they have a ruler that will continue to guide them towards a brighter future, one that I have already experienced a glimpse of it, along with a chosen few. Lady Neia Baraja's stories of our journey beyond the skies and reaching the moon itself are all true. _

_I have already signed the vassalization documents, bearing witness to this are Lady Neia Baraja and Count Ricardo. And to make this completely official, I present to all you. Please welcome the Sorcerer Kingdom's Prime Minister, Lady Albedo." _King Caspond ended his speech by introducing Albedo, after hearing the entirety of their King's speech, the people's voices erupted in joy.

This just made the people's obvious agreement with their King's decision. It's not like they didn't like Caspond's rule, it was the opposite of it. The masses loved their King Caspond who treated them kindly and fairly. Everyone that had seen him before; knew that he was having health problems. By abdicating the throne to the Sorcerer King, he can now be freed from the burdens of kingship and now he can have more time to undergo health treatment. Up in the balcony of the palace, with Neia Baraja and Count Ricardo serving as witnesses; Albedo signed the papers finalizing the vassalization of the Roble Holy Kingdom. The only ones not happy about this are the priests of the temple of the six gods, and the Nobles closely tied with the old churches. As soon as the vassalization was declared official and binding, those nobles angrily left the palace grounds and decided to have a small meeting of their own. A possibility already expected by Albedo and Demiurge, and so the two have already had some stealth units on hand and ready just for such possibilities.

Unknown to them, they were already being watched by the unrelenting shadow demons and even a few Hanzo units. Since the public was celebrating the pleasant surprise, the noise from the people's cheers just made the task of tracking them down much easier. And with the trained Ainzists warriors closely behind the Hanzo units, and just right in the middle of their meeting. In which they were discussing about making plans to assassinate King Caspond in the hopes of somehow nullifying and voiding the vassalization documents. The group of entitled nobles and theocracy priests were apprehended before they could even be ready for a fight.

The nobles' arrests being made public as they were cuffed and chained, along with their co conspirators being lined one after another. They were made to walk all the way to the Royal Palace so that King Caspond can decide their fates as head of the latest vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The nobles just felt scorn and humiliation as they were being mocked and laughed at by the ones they've always looked down to as just peasants, born to serve their betters. But now, it was the very same people who are now laughing at them, angry at them, and even throwing rotten vegetables at them.

These events in the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom will definitely cause some ripples in the serene pond of politics throughout the continent. As for details regarding those? They will all be explored in another story, to be told at another time.

(Author's note: Yeah I know there are many missing details here, but those will be answered in the future chapters of this story.

The next chapter will tackle on the happenings on the Re-Estize, Argland, and Draconic Kingdom's side of the world. As for the Nazarick mishaps. Sorry about them not being in this chapter. I've decided to put them all together in a chapter of their own.

There will be a major announcement at the end of the next chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far, leave some honest reviews, id appreciate it. "FEED ME" keep sending those reviews and whatever. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 24: Ripples from the Pioneer's Holiday.**

It has been nearly two weeks, since the delegation team had returned from their official visit to the Sorcerer Kingdom. News of the massive vehicles that arrived, and eventually entered the Royal Palace grounds had the masses talking about it, and the stories spread like wildfire. The fact that it was containing tons of food that was later donated to the public for free; had greatly swayed the public's opinion of the Royal Family in a very positive light. Inside the Re-Estize Kingdom's Royal Palace, King Rampossa-III woke up early in the morning; and began his work by reading the documents on his desk while he was waiting for breakfast to be served. As he read the first one, he was saddened to know that the majority of the nobles did not agree with the idea of their nation becoming allies with the Sorcerer Kingdom. And with these reports pouring in, he had no other choice but to go with one of the plans that Marquise Raeven came up with.

With the morning sun greeting the aging king for the new day, King Rampossa decided to take his breakfast in the middle of the garden. He ordered the servants to take some tables and chairs, and set them out in the palace garden; then told them to summon Princess Renner, Prince Zanac, and also Marquise Raeven to join him for breakfast.

It wasn't long before the summoned individuals arrived on the royal gardens, and found the king drinking a cup of coffee. A drink that King Rampossa himself took a liking to, ever since he was told of its many benefits. The taste was something he truly liked, and had even looked forward to enjoying it together with his breakfast ever since then.

"Good morning father, you seem to be in a good mood." Princess Renner greeted her father.

"Good morning father, glad to see you being yourself again." Prince Zanac greeted.

"Good morning to you two. Come join me for breakfast before we discuss about how we should go about these reports. But that's for later; let us first enjoy the bounty of a new day." King Rampossa said to his two children.

The Royal family enjoyed their breakfast without any worries in mind, as far as Prince Zanac and King Rampossa were concerned; it felt like a heart warming way to start their day. Just like how it was, when they were much younger. After a few minutes after the Royal Family had their breakfast, they heard footsteps of someone approaching them in the garden. As they looked to see who was walking towards them, they saw that it was Marquise Raeven. The doting father of one child and with another on the way, walked with happiness evident on his steps.

"Good morning, your highness. Prince Zanac, Princess Renner. I hope you've all enjoyed your breakfast. My apologies for being terribly late, I just couldn't help myself when I got the good news from my wife who remained at E-Rantel together with my first born son." The doting father said with cheerful vibe around him.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking Raeven, what is that good news?" King Rampossa asked.

"I just received news, that the baby inside my wife is a girl. I'm going to have a daughter! Oh, isn't life wonderful?" Marquise Raeven replied.

"I'm happy for you Marquise Raeven. But, how did she know the gender of the unborn child? I'm just curious." Prince Zanac asked.

"Back when we were still at E-Rantel, upon my wife's arrival; the Sorcerer King's personal butler noticed my wife's condition. Then, he recommended for her to go to the hospital, to check on her health and that of our unborn child as well. It was the best decision we've made as a couple, because in there, we learned about the many wonders of this 'Science'. They told us about many important things regarding health, especially about my wife's pregnancy. They said she should undergo a few medical tests to ensure her health, I was naturally worried about it, but the doctors said that all was fine since all of them were also magic casters and scholars that dedicated themselves to studying all forms of knowledge regarding saving and preserving life, regardless of species.

They also said that, the more the parents learn about the condition of the mother and her child during pregnancy, the more they could prepare and ensure that their newborn will have the best care possible. Also, the whole health care system implemented in the Sorcerer Kingdom, is one that greatly increases the chances of both mother and child come out alive, compared to other places with insufficient medical knowledge. Anyway, my wife underwent this machine called an 'Ultrasound' exam. It basically allowed others to see the body's condition, as well as to see the condition of the unborn child. And she even sent me a copy of the ultrasound results, with the picture of the baby as seen by the machine. Here, look." Marquise Raeven ranted on about his amazement at the new wonders of the Sorcerer Kingdom's healthcare.

The royal family looked at the picture with curiosity, as to what were they exactly looking at. It was only after the excited father-to be explained it to them, that they were able to understand the picture. And after that, they moved to head towards Prince Zanac's room to discuss important matters in privacy.

Their discussions took several hours. And later that day, the king issued a grand meeting; requiring all of the nobility in the entire kingdom to attend. It was stated in the message sent throughout the nation; that every head of the noble families are to attend. And this was not just any meeting about the usual topics, but a meeting that will decide the kingdom's new direction moving forward. Also, that the grand meeting will start immediately after breakfast was served by that day. And so it was that the emergency summons of the king was a hot topic within the noble circles.

What most of the nobles didn't know, especially on those of the noble faction and the new Greenhorn Faction; was that, King Rampossa, Marquise Raeven, and every Noble that was a member of the official delegation team had came up with a plan to sway the public's opinion to support the Royal Family. All this; to ensure that by the time King Rampossa makes his announcement to the public. The opposition won't be able to do anything about it, and should they try; it would be up to Brain, Climb, and the Blue Roses, along with the late Gazef's Warrior Corps. To ensure, that all will be as planned.

The plan was basic. The first part was to influence the people, by making them understand that the Sorcerer Kingdom is not the enemy and the reason for their hardships. Rather were the nobles that took advantage of the poor citizens, by keeping them uneducated and that they opposed and undermined the Royal Family's proposed legislations for better standards of living. Most of which, were the laws proposed by the Golden Princess, a few years ago. Marquise Raeven suggested that they make use of their new resources to pull the public on their side, and by that; they would first need to distribute the Sorcerer Kingdom's donated relief goods, out to the public. At the same day of the relief goods' distribution, they would also set up the 'movie package' that the nobles bought from the Grand Exhibit, then let the peasants be entertained by the new wonders playing in front of them. The main point was for the common people to be aware and familiar, with the truth about the wonders found at the Sorcerer Kingdom. It was in the public's best interest, that the baseless rumours being spread about the Sorcerer Kingdom be debunked and the truth to replace it in their minds.

Once that was achieved, they can then proceed with the second part. And that was to eliminate the opposition for the opposition would only serve to start an unnecessary division within the kingdom. King Rampossa himself; has proposed that they should purge the kingdom of any members of the nobility if they are found to be abusive, incompetent, or if ever they are guilty of any crime. And because of that, it would give a fair chance for any commoner to rise from their ranks should they prove themselves capable and trustworthy, just like the late Captain Warrior; Gazef Stronoff.

The others agreed since they have nothing to worry about, for they have already proven themselves worthy and capable enough a long time ago. And with things being cleared and agreed upon, they moved to set things in motion. The results of the first part of the plan was successful, because for once; they felt how it is to be prioritized by those they referred to as nobles. The free food definitely helped a lot, especially for those that have children in their families. Being allowed to watch some very new shows for free, while getting to eat something tasty for free as well? It was the best deal anyone's ever known, adding the fact that they were sold the new foods cheaply and made with good grade, all-natural ingredients was a blessing on its own, as far as every peasant is concerned.

When the Noble's servants and staff members told them, that the food they were enjoying were all from the Sorcerer Kingdom and that they were made with new cooking techniques. They were also told that food was very cheap there, because of the usage of undead labourers, and that the people were very satisfied with their lives there. Many have even risen from their previous positions in life when they able to prove themselves competent and trustworthy to the Sorcerer King. Basically, the staff members were the ones tasked with communicating the information about the Sorcerer Kingdom to the masses, therefore; dispelling the bad rumors spread out by the temples of the old gods, and by some bitter nobles for various reasons.

Eventually, the people knew about the truth on what went on behind the scenes, months before the last of the yearly wars with the Baharuth Empire began. They now knew what Gazef Stronoff tried to do, even before the draft began. The fact that Stronoff was mocked and insulted during those meetings, angered the majority of the commoners, since many of them looked up to the famous late Warrior Captain.

And before the day was over, some of the staff discreetly shared to those whom they think would be respectable enough to share certain information to. They told them that the king was considering making an official alliance with the Sorcerer Kingdom, to ensure the people's security and to implement some changes to improve the lives of every citizen, those individuals were also instructed to make sure that those who are close to the nobles that were known to have contradicted the king's decree, are not know of the benefits being given to the commoners, lest those nobles would just take the foods and drinks that were meant for the masses.. The staff members and servants all knew that word would get around, but they were all expecting it, counting on it even. And after they were done distributing the relief goods to that village, they just moved to the next village on the following day. And all of these things were done, since day one after returning from the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Nearly two weeks of the delegation team members and their allies, doing the plan, putting it to action; have now accumulated good results. Results good enough, that King Rampossa's confidence was boosted to such heights. And on the day of the announcement, many people gathered at the capital's city square. Many soldiers and guards were stationed on strategic positions, all to ensure the king's safety. There were many adventurers hired to help keep the people in check, if it ever becomes necessary. Among them were the famous Blue Roses, who took the job to ensure the Royal Family's safety, and to help spot any potential threats. The nobles were gathered at the front of the multipurpose stage, waiting for the king to make his announcement. While waiting, some of the nobles, mostly those belonging to the noble faction; were talking lightly among themselves.

"Hey, has anyone told you why we were summoned here for some sort of emergency?" one of the senior nobles asked.

"No, I was not told of anything about this gathering. I was only told to come here immediately, but I've heard an alarming rumour from some of my servants. And if that rumour happens to be true, then this is really an emergency." The elderly noble replied.

"Mind sharing that information with the rest of us?" Another noble asked.

"I've heard that his highness, is most likely considering making an alliance with the Sorcerer Kingdom." The elder noble said.

"That's absurd! How could he? Didn't he, lost his son to the followers of the undead?" One of the nobles said.

The noble faction and the recently founded greenhorn factions were whispering among themselves, some of them were now getting nervous and worried about all of these events suddenly happening. Even more so, on the possibility of the king making some moves without them knowing about it. This went on for a few more minutes building more excitement to many, and anxiety to others.

Then the moment of truth arrived, as a one of the military officers announced the arrival of the king. It was then, that King Rampossa was seen coming out of the Palace gates. However, much opposite to just about everyone's expectation of seeing their king walking, with the support of his sceptre that doubles as a walking cane. King Rampossa was just standing straight, as he was actually riding on a strange wheeled platform while holding on to a stick connected to the wheeled platform, while he was moving towards the elevated stage. It was bizarre to see someone moving from one place to another, without moving at all.

"What kind of magic is this? The king is moving, but he's not exactly walking. What the heck is going on here?" One of the temple priests asked out loud in his confusion.

"That actually looks kinda cool; I'm the same age as King Rampossa. I wonder where can I get one of those things?" Says, one of the older nobles connected with the Royal Faction.

"Got to admit, that's actually very practical, especially to the elderly. Hmm, Maybe I should consider buying one. Too bad, cause I already spent most of my money on that car, and that massage chair. It was really worth it though, no regrets whatsoever. I hope one day, they could come up with something that combines the massage chair with that walker thingy." Rigrit wondered as she was admiring King Rampossa's 'Walk-wheels' while talking with Evil Eye.

"You mean you didn't know?" Say, Evil Eye.

"Know what, exactly?" Rigrit asked.

"Oh yeah, you had to leave early because you were tasked with finding and gathering the remaining survivors of our old group. Well, you see, when the Sorcerer King noticed that King Rampossa was really having some difficulty walking. He offered to give King Rampossa, an invention to make his short travels easier. The options for him to choose from was that one, he's riding on now, or the one that looks like a massage chair with wheels on them, with a lever on its side so that he can steer it where he wants to go. I think the latter option was better, but our king is actually humble and so he opted for that one instead. Still looks cool though." Evil Eye explained to her old comrade.

"How's your task going by the way? Have you found all of the survivors?" Evil Eye followed up another question.

"Unfortunately not, I've managed to pass a message to Lakyus' uncle to come to E-Rantel and see me as soon as possible. As for the others, I'm afraid they're most probably gone as well. I still need to verify that though, and that's what's taking me a long time. Some of those guys didn't even bother to get married and settle down in one place. Always travelling; even at their age. I don't know if I'd be proud or insulted. But don't worry, I'll find them. And when I do, I'll bring them along with Tsar and the rest of us to E-Rantel; so we can finally know what this big secret is, that Chiron's been keeping for years now. Since the others are giving me a real hard time finding them, I'm very much tempted to just take you and Tsar to E-Rantel and tell Chiron that only you guys are the ones left. Technically, it's true you know. Haah… I just want to know, what the whole big fuzz is about. But then again, she was never the one to make things up just to waste other people's time. That much I'm sure." Rigrit replied to her old comrade.

As King Rampossa was making his way to the stage, he was looking very confident and proud as he rode on his "Walk-wheels" (The Nazarick version of the Segway). Then, he dismounted his 'ride' and the Vice Captain of the Warrior group took it and set it aside. The crowd's chattering quieted down, as the king began to make his speech. King Rampossa held a short stick (A Microphone) and when he spoke, his voice was carried through the speakers Marquise Raeven had his trusted servants placed and installed in several key locations.

"Dear citizens of the Re-Estize Kingdom, a good day to all of you. I come here in front of you today, for several important reasons. First, is to update the public on why we went to the Sorcerer Kingdom in the first place. The Sorcerer King has invited every leader from every nation surrounding it, even as far as the Roble Holy Kingdom and the Argland Republic's Councillors. Contrary to popular belief, the residents of the Sorcerer Kingdom are living in harmony, and they have proven that humans and other species can peacefully coexist.

There, we have seen many miraculous wonders. They have developed new ways of growing and harvesting their crops, that they were able to sell food so cheap; we took advantage of it and gave it to the people living under the domains of my trusted friends and allies. They have created an entirely new kind of culture, a culture that is worth knowing, worth protecting. The numerous ideas for advancements presented by the Sorcerer King; has greatly improved the people's lives there.

Their peasants, the poorest among them over there; are equivalent to the middle class citizens here! Let that information sink in. (This revelation, greatly shocked the crowd; and even more so for those of the noble faction.) There, I, WE have come to realize what my friend; the late Gazef Stronoff has known long ago. It was this; The Sorcerer King is unlike any undead. He is unlike anything we have ever known, he has proven to me and the other leaders of other nations; that he is capable of great mercy and compassion, just as he is capable of great chaos and destruction. It's true he has killed so many of our men, our sons, our fathers and caused us much grief. But the truth is; it was our fault. It was my fault for being weak, for giving in to the political pressures of my position. And that caused me to lose the best friend I could always rely on. It caused me to allow this nation to engage in a war that could have been avoided, had I just listened to Gazef. It's also the fault of me and every member of the nobility that spurred on this war. I'm referring of course; of the nobles of the noble factions. Especially; the leaders of The Blumrush family, the Bowlrob family, the Litton family and their allies." King Rampossa took the chance to relieve himself of pent up stress, and dropped the name of the families that have always blocked his legislations to improve the people's lives.

After hearing this revelation, the people looked at the current heads of the mentioned families with hatred and pain from their losses. The nobles tried to protest, but they were silenced by the Warrior group's reaching for their swords.

"I'm sure many of you people did not know this. It was during the initial meeting of the nobility, and after hearing the contents of the letter from the Empire. The nobles mocked the letter, saying that 'this Ainz Ooal Gown is just a clown used by the Empire as an excuse for the war.' Others even mocked that name and even mocked Gazef, since he was the one who first mention the name from his report.

That report, was about what really happened with the reported knights that were razing many villages near our nation's borders. But the truth was that, the ones killing the villagers were NOT knights from the Baharuth Empire. It was soldiers from the Slane Theocracy, disguised as the empire's knights to sow hate and to cover up their actions. And their aim was to lure out Gazef so that their Sunlight Scripture could trap him and kill him since he wasn't armed with his proper panoply, therefore; increasing their chances at victory. And it was then, that Gazef met the one we would all come to know as the Sorcerer King. From the survivors of Carne Village, he learned of how the magic caster saved that village and later on, save Gazef as well." King Rampossa continued to drop truth bombs on the public. The relatives of the victims of the mentioned incidents were seething with rage against the nobles and against the priests of the temples.

The nobles, who were not close to the Royal Family. Are all in a panic, fearing that the crowd might riot and kill them right there and then. It was worse for the priests, for even though most of them weren't involved with those past incidents. The crowd might still attack them and may even enjoy killing them, considering the many villagers that fell victim from all of those village raids. If it wasn't for King Rampossa's mercy, the crowd would surely riot and charge them all.

"… It was then that I asked Gazef's thoughts on the matter, since he was the only one among us that actually met Ainz Ooal Gown and reported about it. I can still remember his words as he stood beside me, pleading with sincere passion for us not to go to war against Ainz Ooal Gown. He even asked if it was possible for me to give up E-Rantel, and he even warned us; that it would be a big mistake and we would suffer terrible losses if we go to war against Ainz Ooal Gown. All that time, he only kept saying we should never go to war against Ainz Ooal Gown, not the Empire. Just not with Ainz Ooal Gown. I have always trusted Gazef's instincts and his judgements, specially; when he judges someone as a fighter. On the last night of the preparations before the war, he even warned our new Warrior Captain and his former Rival, Brain Unglaus. That he can win against the Four Knights, but his life will end if comes face against Ainz Ooal Gown. That should have been a warning right there. But since I gave in to the pressure of the majority of the nobles' mentality, that the mysterious magic caster was just some nobody. We all suffered under that nightmare, the one where we all lost someone we cared about." King Rampossa went on.

In light of the truth being revealed. The people's reaction were now more sympathetic in understanding the king's personal losses on the flip side, the public's anger was piling on against the incompetence and false bravado of the noble faction members and their associates. Philip in particular, was surprisingly calm and even cocky. And Hilma, who was watching from a distance; was now more nervous as to the fool's smirking reaction to all that was happening.

"Argh! That damned idiot! What the fuck is he smirking at a time like this? Can't he read the situation? Ooh, this stupid bastard is going to be the death of me. I have to tell Lady Albedo that everything is going as planned. Yes, yes, that's it. I'll just keep myself busy so at least I don't have to think of the foolishness that idiot might do." Hilma said to herself to keep herself calm. Then proceeded to do her part of the plan as instructed by Demiurge. Moments later, after regaining his composure; King Rampossa continued.

"To all of you who had tasted the good foods given freely by the Sorcerer King, all to help you survive. The people of the Sorcerer Kingdom had willingly donated large amounts of food just to help their fellow men. Many of you have witnessed the wonderful inventions that were from the Sorcerer Kingdom, in fact; this device I'm holding in my hands, this very little item that allows me to spread my voice further; to make sure that many will hear all of my last words as king. (This once again, shocked the masses.) Yes, this will be the last time that I will an official decree as your king. For too long, my people… for too long; you have all been stuck in your social standing, treated like dirt, like you never mattered at all. For too long, my people. You have been suffering from so much corruption, one more thing that I apologize for. For not being able to protect my own subjects from it. Throughout our stay at the City of E-Rantel, during the Pioneer's Holiday. We have travelled the former territory, and the new villages built not far from E-Rantel. We were told, that the paupers and beggars that once occupied the city; have been relocated to the new villages. There, they were given proper education, sufficient starting capital, food, clean drinking water, and a new and decent home to start their lives over again. And now, the farms they're working on. Are some of the sources of fruits, vegetables, and live stocks that are used in making many of their delicious new food products. There's a saying in the Sorcerer Kingdom 'The only ones that suffer hunger and thirst in their nation, are those that chose to suffer; for the Sorcerer King have provided them with all they'd need to succeed and survive.' To them, only a fool would die of hunger. And I agree. Even Orcs and Trolls can earn twice, even three times the average merchant here makes." King Rampossa said, as he went on to his point.

The king's words made the common people realize how far behind they really were, compared to a country that's just been founded a few years ago. Some are still hating on the Sorcerer King for the deaths of their loved ones, but many have chosen to move on. Realizing that hatred doesn't really feed a hungry belly. Some were even thinking of moving to the Sorcerer Kingdom altogether, for a shot a better life; they would risk serving the infamous magic caster, than simply remaining in a place where they would just rot till they're old.

"And ever since then, and with the guidance of my trusted family and friends. Especially my dear lovely daughter Renner, I've been enlightened as to what the future of the Re-Estize Kingdom should be. And I promise to all of you, it will be the best we can ever hope for. Sure, it will be hard, there will be many obstacles ahead. But if we can learn to set aside our differences, and work together; with mutual respect. Then, even dreaming of reaching the stars is not impossible. Heck, our very own Marquise Raeven here; has already done it. He, along with Lady Lakyus of the Blue Roses were some of the lucky few that the Sorcerer King had chosen to join the very first ever journey to the moon. Though I was not physically there, the wonders of the Sorcerer King has allowed everyone there to share in the sacred visage; that one can only find beyond the skies.

And with all that being said and done. I King Rampossa-III, with all of the powers vested in me by my predecessors and with the support of the majority of the nobility. Hereby officially declare, that from this day forward. The country known as the Re-Estize Kingdom, and all under its territories; are hereby formally and officially surrendering its sovereignty to the Sorcerer Kingdom. And under the leadership and guidance of his majesty, The Sorcerer King; Ainz Ooal Gown. The independent nation known as the Re-Estize Kingdom, will now become one its vassal states. Beginning with me, as the former king of this country; I now pledge my loyalty to his majesty Ainz Ooal Gown and to the nation of the Sorcerer Kingdom. And now to sign the official documents, thereby; making this declaration, official and formal. Please welcome, the Sorcerer King himself; Ainz Ooal Gown!" King Rampossa passionately exclaimed, as he made the whole thing official. The majority of the crowd applauded, but many kept silent for various reasons. The noble faction members, were speechless. Some of them even dropped on their knees in despair and shock at what had just transpired right before their very eyes.

Right after calling his name, Ainz appeared from a large black hole in the sky. Just a few meters above King Rampossa, Ainz floated down gently. Then, he signed the document that he already personally reviewed before Albedo and Demiurge. After that, he congratulated King Rampossa and shook his hand, as well as the hands of the Royal Faction members, including Marquise Raeven, Prince Zanac, and Princess Renner. Shortly afterwards, Ainz held the microphone and made his speech.

"Thank you King Rampossa. In behalf of the Sorcerer Kingdom and its people, I Accept and Honour this agreement in Spirit and perpetuity. (Then, Ainz turned to the people watching.) I know we have a bad history when I founded my nation, I know that many of you lost loved ones, friends, family. But I will not apologize for it, for that is what war does. It destroys lives, without any regard for gender, or social status. However, that war should never have happened. Your own king has already told you how these so called nobles, insulted and mocked the late warrior captain. Had they all listened to Gazef's words, your loved ones would probably be still alive today. But you don't have to worry about those fears, for now that this great nation is under my rule. And as part of the Sorcerer Kingdom, you too shall enjoy the benefits that come with partaking in my vision of a Utopia; a perfect world. Now for my first rule, I hereby; declare that there will be no more slavery, in any form or manner. And this day forward, the laws of the Sorcerer Kingdom, are now in effect within this nation. And since King Rampossa has voluntarily vacated the throne, as per his recommendation; I hereby place Prince Zanac to be the new king of the Re-Estize Kingdom. And, to serve as this kingdom's Prime Minister will be the 'Golden Princess'. And serving the role of the Royal Advisor will be Marquise Raeven.

Congratulations to the three of you. And as for you, the people of this nation. Know that the days to come will not always be easy, but like with E-Rantel; you will all live a life worth living. A life where you are treated fairly and just. In a land where crime is just stupid notion, and is punished severely. And with that, I want everyone to look up to the skies, and receive my gift for all of you." Ainz said, ending his speech. The soldiers, warrior group members, Royal Faction nobles, and most of the public, applauded the Sorcerer King's speech. Then, as they look up to the sky; they saw five Frost Dragons flew above them. The Dragons were carrying two large boxes, and as they got close to the palace; they dropped the boxes. Those boxes fell but suddenly, a parachute popped up and greatly slowed down the boxes' fall.

The crowd made way for the first ones that reached the ground. The soldiers moved in quickly, and dispersed the crowd calmly. Then, they opened the large boxes as they were instructed to. And the people were pleasantly surprised to know, that the boxes contained foods and non alcoholic drinks. The soldiers were tasked with distributing these gifts to the people in an orderly manner. Under normal circumstances, the soldiers would have been overtaken by the mob. But the Sorcerer King's presence, made the public think twice, even the usual rowdy ones in the crowd. Then another scene took place in the skies, as the people heard a loud sound (Sonic boom) and when they looked up; they saw five fast flying objects (Electric Jet Fighters, fully armed and based on Stealth Bomber and Black Bird design.), each of these flying things, were leaving a single colored jet stream as they pass through. The people were fascinated with the strange, new flying objects; streaming different colors on the sky. And shortly after those jets, the people were mesmerized with another flying object. This one was much larger the ones before it. It was the same one that the delegates flew in, weeks ago. Its rear hatch was opened and from there, it dropped lots of assorted desserts and fruit juices wrapped in multi colored small pieces of cloths and each one is attached to a small parachute.

The children were all smiling, as they saw numerous gifts flying down everywhere. When the first of the wrapped desserts landed, a peasant; a father of four small children, opened up the packaging. And what they saw inside were lots of various kinds of candies shining like gems and precious stones. And as far as the kids were concerned, they might as well be. The parents of the little ones, cried happy tears from seeing their children and their neighbour's children, running around trying to catch more of the gifts. Even some of the street beggars, were thankful for receiving such free foods and decent drinks given to them from their new ruler; the Sorcerer King.

With the public mostly cheering for the gifts they've receives. Even more so for the declaration of the abolishment of the noble class, and the opportunity that they can actually rise from their ranks. The Sorcerer King then casted [Mass fly] on everyone around and nearby. This included the members of the Noble Faction and the Greenhorn Faction. Everyone floated along with Ainz, as he took them inside the Royal Palace for a closed door meeting. One that would decide their fates ultimately. With the exception of Philip, every other noble that wasn't in the Royal Faction's side; were all sweating profusely. Some have even, soiled themselves even making the whole ordeal much more embarrassing.

"All right, now that, that's over. Let's get on with this serious meeting, shall we?" Ainz said as he began the high stakes meeting inside the Valencia Palace. The details of this meeting will be featured on another chapter. (If I'm still alive.)

Two days later, at the Royal Palace of the Draconic Kingdom.

Queen Draudillon was excited and nervous at the same time. Inside the throne room, every noble and even Draudillon herself; was worried that the Sorcerer King might have changed his mind. Since they took some time, to actually send an official answer. But a few moments later, a messenger arrived; bearing news of an arriving large group of differently uniformed armies. And that they were all bearing different flags, some of them unknown to the messenger.

"What about the flags you were able to recognize? Tell us, from what country were they from?" Queen Draudillon asked.

"The ones we were able to recognize, are the ones from the Argland Republic Council, the Baharuth Empire, and a small group was raising the flag of the Roble Holy Kingdom." The messenger answered.

"I suggest we move out to welcome them properly. It's the least we can do for them, for heeding our call for help." The Prime Minister said in his sage-like tone.

Soon, Queen Draudillon and the rest of the supporting nobles; went out to the Palace grounds to greet and welcome the Leaders of each army. And after setting a welcoming atmosphere for their potential saviours, the first one to greet them was beautiful and strong; as she was riding her faithful steed; Leinas Rock Bruise. She is one of the famous Four Elite Knights of the Baharuth Empire. The second one to greet them, was the Fire Dragon Lord; in his humanoid form, wearing a special set of full plated armor. The Dragon Lord's armor was created, through the use of Wild Magic. Following them shortly, wearing her famous green, turtle shell-armor, which was originally; from one of the infamous demi human leaders, with her trademark visor, she is the famous Prime Evangelist; Neia Baraja. She came as the founder of the Church of Ainz Ooal Gown, commonly referred to as Ainzism. She is also leading the volunteer members from the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom and the Sorcerer Kingdom territories, in their goal of helping those who are still suffering the same pains they did, a few years ago.

Next to her, is Lieutenant Saleenas Amorosa; a seasoned veteran in the battle field. Even though she has just turned thirty years old three days ago, her youthful looks betray her real age. But her skills have been always been very evident, even from a young age, just like her beauty. She is the leader and also, the head representative of the Roble Holy Kingdom and their famous Paladin Corps.

Queen Draudillon; now filled with hope, as shown by the beaming smile on her face. Officially welcomed them all, and the maids moved quickly to offer them some light meals and even fancy drinks to quench their thirst and hunger from their long journeys.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary." The Fire Dragon Lord said, as two of his servants immediately approached him while taking out a large box from the Dragon Lord's Hatchback vehicle. The two servants were carrying, what Queen Draudillon recognized as a 'Personal Cooling Box'. A storage device that keeps foods and drinks properly cooled inside it. After setting the box down gently, one of the servants opened the box and took a misty cold bottle of drink from it. Then handed it to the Fire Dragon Lord, who quickly popped the cap open, then drank the aromatic drink inside it.

"Ahh… 'Wild Magic Cola' this always hits the spot, especially after a long and hot travel. Would you like one Queen Draudillon? It tastes really good, I guarantee it. I swear, I don't mind losing all of my gems and gold. If they would be all replaced with these? I'm sold, I mean you can't eat or drink gold coins right? And prices changes all the time, so I'm good with the basics. My admiration for these drinks aside, I, and a small part of the Argland Republic's army, have come here to help save the nation founded by our horny brother. Have no fear, for with all of the forces that have come to help you. Victory is the only possible outcome." The Fire Dragon Lord said in his usual easy going nature.

("Wild Magic Cola" is the same "Cocky-Cola". Only rebranded, and its tastes and flavours slightly adjusted to better fit the Argland Republic's market. The move was a result of the new branch of knowledge that Ainz himself has taught to Guardians, then in turn Demiurge taught to the merchants and the Sorcerer Kingdom's vassals and allies during their stay in the Pioneer's holiday events. Specifically, it was the knowledge of 'Marketing' and 'Advertising'. The Product licensing and partnership, is the result of a successful trading deal between the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Re-Estize Kingdom, and the Argland Republic Council. Now back to the story.)

Marquise Alex quickly noticed that there was no one officially and formally representing the Sorcerer Kingdom. It wasn't just him, the Queen and some members of the delegation team noticed the same thing as well. And that made them a bit worried.

"Excuse me, I am Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas. One of the members of the delegation team that went to the Sorcerer Kingdom a few weeks ago. I would just like to ask, if anyone among you Ladies and Gentlemen, and you my lord. Have any information as to why there is no one formally from the Sorcerer Kingdom with you?" Alex asked respectfully. Sensing the young man's reason for asking, the others looked at Neia Baraja.

"No need to worry. I few minutes ago, I've gotten a message from one of his majesty's direct subordinates; that their Undead Squad and the Volunteers, together with some adventurers will be arriving very soon. Oh, they also told me to tell you all; to look to skies." Neia replied. And as if on cue, they heard the loud sonic boom from a distance.

From the cloudy skies, they saw three large Airbuses. All three with their rear doors opened, and they were dropping large objects. These large objects were mostly; the two semi- trailer trucks in free fall. They were from the ones on the sides, while the airplane in the middle; dropped several smaller objects. These objects are actually various car models, with their owners coincidentally; are different Adventurer Teams inside them. Leading them, was Team Darkness' Pick-Up truck. (Modelled after Tesla's fourth generation of its Cyber truck.) And with the Dark Hero's signal; the magic casters casted [Mass Fly] on all of the vehicles, including the two massive cargo trucks that required two magic casters to keep each of them afloat.

With the flight spells casted on the vehicles, the vehicles went into; a "V" formation mid air. Seeing this level of stunt, and all of it being executed perfectly in mid air. Definitely had the allied forces, and the local soldiers and nobles, especially; the civilians of the capital, all stunned in awe. A few minutes after all of the vehicles landed, the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom made their way to the Royal Palace. While the two trucks headed towards the City Square, to set up their temporary booths, together with the rest of the allied forces.

Upon reaching the Palace grounds, following Momon's lead. The Adventurers, all lined up their cars nicely by the Palace's outer walls. The presence of the Sorcerer Kingdom's Adventurers, were taken seriously by everyone in the area. Especially, with the stories about them and their insane training methods as told by the adventurers that accompanied the Draconic Kingdom's delegation team. Their rune crafted weapons and armours, were also very unique, when compared to the ones used by those of the allied forces. Provided, that the Knights from the Baharuth Empire were also wearing reliable rune crafted weapons and armours. Their panoply's levels are still very different, since their purposes for being armed were very different in the first place. With Team Darkness leading the multiple Adventurer Teams, Momon bowed, and properly greeted Queen Draudillon and the nobles of the Draconic Kingdom. They also greeted the lead members of the Allied Forces, especially the Fire Dragon Lord.

"Our apologies for arriving late from our schedule. It seems that everyone from the allied forces have already arrived before us, if I may suggest, I think its best we begin the strategy meeting as soon as possible. After all, the sooner we get to make our move. The more people we can save." Momon said after greeting their host.

"I completely agree. Everyone, please follow me to the Palace's Great hall. We have already prepared the place for the strategy meeting." Says, Queen Draudillon.

"Oh, please wait your highness. I almost forgot to give you something." Momon said, as he untied the item that was tied at the back of Hamsuke's armor.

"This is a gift from the Sorcerer King. It's called 'Walk-wheels', instead of tiring oneself from walking lengthy distances. This was originally meant to help those with difficulty walking, mostly referring to the elder citizens. This is also meant to be used by pregnant females, to help ease their delicate condition. And lastly, for certain special individuals like yourself. You just step on the central platform, hold on the handles, and just move forward." Momon explained as he also demonstrated how to use the item. Delighting Queen Draudillon in her Child form, in turn; it delighted the rest of the nobility. And the item itself caught the Fire Dragon Lord's interest. That he whispered to his assistant, to take note that he would buy one later. Only, so that he can lazily travel around the Argland Capital. Therefore; pissing off his Dragon Lord siblings.

And so, they all walked towards the Great Halls of the Palace. While Queen Draudillon was all smiles, as she let the new item move forward; taking her to her desired destination. The intuitive and ease of use the new machine offered, made her realize just how good the Sorcerer Kingdom could be as allies. And how dangerous they can also be, if they were to become its enemy. The latter, a possibility that she was sure, she would NEVER allow to happen. The strategy meeting started as soon as the great double doors of the meeting room closed.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Draconic Kingdom's Capital. Inside a pub, frequented by many of those that who made a living through their weapons, mostly; mercenaries, adventurers, and workers alike. And amidst these individuals, a certain "Holy Knight" class warrior was enjoying his drink. When he and the other customers of that particular establishment, all heard some thunder-like noise in the area. They mostly ignored it, thinking it's just some rain and thunder coming to the capital. But when they noticed, that many people were walking towards either to the Royal Palace, or to the City Square. What caught their attention however, was that many of the people were saying things like "Our saviours are here!" "At last, our nation is saved!". The people muttering such things, but not even looking at them or talking to them. Obviously, it was twisted in a specific warrior's mind. And that made him stood up and looked outside the window, to see what was going on.

Now, looking out the window; along with his team mates. Cerabrate was already slightly drunk, and now; he was upset. Not because the people were looking up to someone, or something else as heroes. It was actually, a petty but sickening thought behind it. As far as Cerabrate is concerned. It is absolutely, crucial for him to remain a very important figure in the Draconic Kingdom's 'crusade' of defeating their beastman oppressors. And even more so, in liberating their nation and reclaiming the territories they've lost to the invaders. All this may sound a bit selfish, but still quite noble for a motivation.

His team mates are actually backing him up, since they were all truly aiming for helping out their poor countrymen, from the clutches of the beastmen that have been a source of great pain for many of them. However, unlike the true noble motivations that his team mates share. Cerabrate only had ONE goal in mind, when he accepted the queen's request for their group to help against the invaders. He just wanted the queen to be so indebted to him, for all of his work, indebted enough; that he can do what he wanted to her, and she wouldn't say a thing about it.

And now, with the masses seeing hope in a form other than him. Is grating down on his mind, and his ego couldn't take it. And even though, his team; Crystal Tear have always known what he truly is. For some reason, he's always felt compelled to hide his perversions, at least in public.

"What do you think is really going on over there?" Says Entrent Millerit, Crystal Tear's Magic Caster.

"Hey! You there. What's going on? What's the fuzz all about? And where are you going to, exactly?" The Ranger of Cerabrate's famed team asked one of the commoners that were coming back, from the Palace's direction.

"We got help. An army of the newly formed allied forces just arrived. And word is, even the Sorcerer King sent us military assistance. Some said, that they even brought Team Darkness with them. Too bad, I just missed them fall from the sky. Hector saw it though, he said it awesome." The man answered back to their queries.

"Okay… But where are you going now, in such a hurry too?" The Thief expert Adventurer asked one of his acquaintances.

"No, no, no, NO! They'll ruin everything. They'll take her from me, and I was getting so close to the target too. Damn them!" Cerabrate cursed out loud. Making the ones that heard him looked at him in disgust and shame. Even his team mates were very uncomfortable with what he just said. Then, he just ran towards the Palace. And now, his own team mates are worried that he might do something so stupid, that he might drag them into real trouble with the Queen.

With Cerabrate, now running outside, his team mates quickly followed behind him; to prevent him from making any mistake. Most specially, since their leader is clearly drunk. Entrent Millerit, Cerabrate's team mate for the longest time. The team's Magic Caster, urged the rest of the team to stop Cerabrate at all cost. For he knew, how unstable his team mate really is. He feared, that in his drunken and emotional state: Cerabrate might do something so wild and terrible. The kingdom might actually put a bounty on their heads.

Cerabrate was running straight for the Royal Palace in full speed. And when he finally reached the main gate, the guards warned him not to enter. For the Queen herself, ordered; that no one is to enter until the grand meeting was over. Or unless, it's an emergency. The guards' loud warnings just entered one of Cerabrate's ears, and out to the other one. He just ran all the way into the main building, where the meeting was taking place. Cerabrate stopped in his tracks, when he saw the meeting room's large double doors opened and the first one to come out from it; was a huge Djungarian Hamster. The large, silly Hamster, was walking on its two hind legs. It was standing upright, and lazily playing with a small circled object, tied to a string. The hamster was enjoying watching the toy roll up and down, raising its finger up and down, keeping the momentum going.

"Heh, heh, heh, this is so cool. Yes it is… Huh?" Hamsuke said as she was playing with her yoyo. Then she noticed someone was standing still, not too far from her.

Hamsuke standing on two legs, and playing a stringed toy. This somehow caught, Cerebrate off guard and stunned at the sight of a large hamster playing a sting up and down. Even more so, with the joyful expression on Hamsuke's face. Fortunately for Cerebrate, him being surprised by seeing Hamsuke's fun, innocent, but somehow stupid expression; got him out of his drunken state and is now somehow sober.

"By the gods. Just what the fuck am I looking at?" Cerabrate muttered unconsciously.

"Huh?" Hamsuke replied. And behind Hamsuke, is Nabe. Also known as the 'Beautiful Princess' and one of her team mates in Team Darkness.

Nabe noticed, that Hamsuke stopped all of a sudden. So she went around Hamsuke to see why she stopped. It turned out, that the reason why they were the first ones to exit the room. It was because, they were to inform the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces of their next set of instructions.

"Why have you stopped?" Nabe asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that, that guy was running towards our direction earlier-gozaru. Then he just stopped all of a sudden. So I stopped as well. My apologies about that, Nabe-dono." Hamsuke replied.

"Let's move out now. Lord Ainz gave us our instructions; it is our duty to enact his will." Nabe said with a deadpanned tone. And with that, the Pleiades Battle Maid and the Giant Djungarian Hamster walked on, completely ignoring Cerabrate's existence. Leaving the pedophile pondering to his mind. "What the fuck's going on?"

A few moments later, the meeting room's doors opened up again. And that snapped Cerabrate out of his drunken state. Then he saw a tall figure, wearing jet-black, full plated armour. He looked at the man from head to toe, and that's when he recognized who this person is. In his mind, he remembered the scene from earlier. Where one of his team mates asked someone from the street and that person said to them, enthusiastically "Even Momon came to help us." And that memory, reminded him the reason he went to the palace in the first place. And seeing Momon's black armor and his crimson cape, reignited the hatred he had earlier.

Shortly, the rest of the Draconic Kingdom's nobles walked out of the room, and there they saw Momon standing still. They thought it strange for Momon to just be standing still, so some of them looked at the direction Momon seems to be looking at. Neia looked around, and saw a fully armed man, wielding his sword, that's obviously imbued with Holy energies. The stranger was in an attacking stance, fully prepared to charge at Momon. The Dark hero however, just stood still and was calm and relaxed. He was just waiting for what Cerabrate was going to do. And as if on cue, the palace guards and the rest of Crystal Tear caught up with Cerabrate and saw the stand-off. Then, Queen Draudillon finally exit the room after having some chat with her distant relative; the Fire Dragon Lord. And when they saw that everyone else was just standing still, looking at Momon and whatever or whoever the Dark Hero was looking at.

The guards called out Cerabrate, telling to stand down or they'd have to use force on him. Cerabrate looked around, and saw the guards surrounding him, and the ones on hall's balconies, pointing their bows and crossbows on him. Unlucky for him, that he failed to come back to his senses in the nick of time. For both Hamsuke and Nabe, had just returned to the Palace's great halls, and saw the weird person from earlier, now pointing a sword at Momon. Her protective Instinct kicked in, together with her annoyance at the sight of someone daring to point a sword at Momon. (Who was actually, Pandora's Actor disguised as Momon.)

These next events all happened very quickly. Since Cerabrate did not listen quickly enough to the soldiers' warnings, Nabe made a judgement call, and casted out loud the dreaded [Dickless existence] magic spell. The majority of the people in the area were not familiar with this spell, so they didn't know what exactly just happened. But to those that are familiar with this spell, instinctively covered their crotch. Especially the Fire Dragon Lord.

The whole place was quiet, but they were surprised as Cerabrate just dropped his sword, hold onto his crotch area. And then unleashed a thunderous wail of absolute pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

That was all that came out of Cerabrate's mouth, as he cried tears of pure emasculating pain. It was only when some people noticed the blood dripping from his crotch area, and now spreading and staining his pure white pants.

With him now no longer a threat, the rest of his team rushed towards him to help their leader; who was now clearly in a LOT of pain. One of them, proceeded to try to apologize for their leader's drunken foolishness. The rest of them, tried to restrain Cerabrate since he was now thrashing and squirming on the ground, bleeding profusely. Entrent, who was worried for his friend; immediately casted [Light healing] but it was not working. He tried again, but nothing changed. By this point, Cerabrate was losing a lot of blood. So Entrent tried casting [Medium healing], the bleeding stopped. And Cerabrate was no longer thrashing around, but he was still in pain. All Cerabrate was able to say was "It's gone, it's gone, damn it, it's gone. Oh gods please have mercy. Return it to me. AAAHH! NO! No, no, no, it's really GONE!" Entrent wasn't sure what Cerabrate was muttering about, he has his suspicion as his friend was holding on to his crotch. So to be sure, with no malice, he patted his friend's crotch to check on it. And he quickly cringed and stepped back in fear.

"It's really gone. Damn!" Entrent said while he was shocked, that his [Medium healing] spell can't heal or return what was gone. Then, he looked at Nabe who casted that previously unknown spell.

"You. What the hell did you just do him? Whatever it is please undo it. He's one of the heroes of this country. And we need him, to help save our country from the beastmen. Please, otherwise I'd have to challenge you to fight and force you to restore his… you know." Entrent said to Nabe. But Nabe just understood his words as mere gibberish rants.

"Very well, I accept your challenge." Nabe said. But Momon stepped in to control the situation, before things get out of hand.

"That won't be necessary Nabe. We are here to help aid this nation. Not to obliterate drunken morons. Just use one of the scrolls on that man, and let's move on with the agreed strategy." Momon calmly said to his partner. Then walked on towards the exit followed by Hamsuke and the others.

Nabe took out a scroll from her satchel and casted [Greater restoration] and Cerabrate felt his manhood returned to him.

"Oh, thank the gods. They've returned it." Cerabrate said, as he was very thankful to his gods for restoring his thing. Only to be mocked by Nabe.

"Hmph! Your so-called gods are pathetic, and should not be called as gods. Less, be revered as such if they cannot even restore something previously erased by a meager multi-faceted magic spell. If I were you, I'd be thankful to the Sorcerer King, for sending aid to your people. Instead, you dare to draw your so-called sword on Momon-sa… dono. Pathetic." Nabe coldly said, to the humiliated Cerabrate and his team. Then, she left the group alone, after dropping some verbal jabs.

"Why you! How dare you speak to me like that?" Cerabrate said in a hushed tone, as he knew he was already humiliated.

"Stop it ,Cerabrate. Just, stop already. You've already made a fool of yourself and may have even gotten us all in big trouble already. Let's just leave now, before things get worse for us." Barley Haystorn, Crystal Tear's ranger, said to their team leader.

As the team of Crystal Tear, were helping their drunken leader up to his feet. They heard the angry voice of the Prime Minister calling them out, and right at that moment; now that he was totally sober. Cerabrate realized, that he had put himself in a bad situation. And it might most likely cost him his chance at the loli queen.

"Guards. Arrest them all. Arrest Cerabrate and the rest of Crystal Tear. You damned idiots! You almost got us all killed! I'll be speaking with you lot soon, after I help her highness deal with the mess you've made." The Prime Minister said, in all of his elderly rage. After that, the Palace guards surrounded the Adamantite ranked Adventurer Team. The team did not resist, and the guards took them into the nearest holding cells.

Outside the great halls of the Palace. Unknown to most of the people around here, Queen Draudillon put on her neutral face, and even pretended to be troubled a bit by the sudden incidents earlier. But deep inside, she was really all smiles. When she saw Nabe casted that spell and noticed that most of the allied forces' male representatives immediately covered their crotches; she quickly understood what the spell did. And the spell's name of 'Dickless existence' really helps to explain a lot on what it mainly does. As far as she's concerned now. Nabe should be declared a National Hero, and an example of what a real and respectable Adamantite ranked Adventurers should be. But until her nation was completely saved, she kept her private ideas to herself.

And as she was now walking alongside the Fire Dragon Lord and with some advisers from various groups. She asked the Fire Dragon Lord, about the magic spell that Nabe used on Cerabrate.

"Honestly, I don't know much about that particular spell. Other than it specifically targets a man's… Uhm…'Prized possession', it can also somehow keep healing spells from restoring the eliminated part. That, and the fact that no one in their right mind should ever risk taking on an evil spell like that." The Fire Dragon Lord replied to the queen's inquiry.

"Is that spell somehow powered by evil or negative energy?" Draudillon asked.

"No, I don't really know. But I don't think so." Says, the Fire Dragon Lord.

"Then why do you call that spell evil?" Draudillon asked again.

"I refer to that spell as 'Evil' because it deprives a man of joy. Certain kinds of happiness, yes that's the word. But don't tell anyone I said that OK? Let's just keep that between us, young blood." The Fire Dragon Lord casually answered.

After the little but brief mishap in the Draconic Kingdom's Palace. The local and recently arrived allied forces moved on to the City Square to officially and formally inform the general public of the best news they've had in many years. Unfortunately for the team of Crystal Tear, news of Cerabrate's drunken actions spread quickly. And was now, among the hot topics for discussions all across the capital. Most especially, among the ranks of mercenaries, Workers, and Adventurers. Though, many among these circles doubted the existence and potency of such a spell to be true. It was enough, to be used as either a threat or bluff by the wives and lovers of such men, in case they ever entertain the thought of being unfaithful. For no man, in his right mind; would ever take lightly to the threat of having their manhood be cut, or removed in any way.

Right now, the Prime Minister was trying to catch up and talk to Momon and his team. To apologize for what Cerabrate just did, or almost did. And when caught up with the famous adventurer, he conversed and apologized for his countrymen's unwarranted actions.

"Momon-dono. (Catching his own breath) In behalf of her highness and of the Draconic Kingdom, I truly apologize for what that fellow just did, or almost did. He was not in his right mind at the time. And he's been already detained." The Prime Minister said to Momon, bowing down in apology.

"Don't worry about it. In truth, I already noticed that he was most likely drunk. I was just concerned if he was actually able to control himself. Also, it is I who should apologize for what my partner did back there. She only did it out of concern for my safety, as a good friend does. However, we still harmed a citizen of this country. And even under the reason of self defence, we as Adventurers are expected to be in more control of ourselves and the situation itself as much as possible. In her defence, she did heal that person. So, I'm hoping that this incident can be settled as soon as possible." Momon said to the Prime Minister.

Later after that, the allied forces' leaders moved to inform the rest of their comrades about the plan agreed upon during the meeting. They all gathered in the capital's City Square, where Queen Draudillon made the public announcement about the allied forces from different nations. And how the forces from these nations have come to help save their nation, and reclaim the lands they've lost. Hearing the good news, the people cheered their queen and the ones that came to help their nation.

After that, the massive trucks opened up its doors. And the civilian volunteers stepped out from the vehicle, carrying foldable tables and chairs. Some were setting up the large tents, while some of the local soldiers, instructed the citizens to fall in line to receive relief goods. The relief goods were packaged in medium sized boxes, each box contained decent amount of bread, several cups of instant noodles of different flavors, small boxes of juice drinks and small bottles of healing and poison cure potions. The people were delighted with the goods given to them; while many of the adventurers informed the recipients on how to consume some of the new kinds of food, mainly the noodles.

Many of the recipients of the relief goods from the Sorcerer Kingdom; were very happy and grateful for the graces freely given to them. And after the adventurers taught them on how easy it was to cook the noodles, many of them couldn't believe such food existed. And after a few minutes of waiting, the children were the first ones to taste the noodle, and they enjoyed it. The volunteers from the Sorcerer Kingdom, mostly civilians; set up the tents to serve as temporary shelter for the poor and homeless refugees who barely managed to survive from the invasion. Being given a decent and sturdy shelter was something they really appreciated, especially those that have a family of their own.

The allied forces noticed how thin and sickly the survivors looked, and from just one look at them. One can easily tell that they were malnourished especially the small children. The allied forces then, moved out and headed for the border areas. The leaders of the allied forces agreed that their chances of success and survival would be better, if they would attack in pairs so that they could all cover more ground quickly and rescue more people that way.

The two legions from the Baharuth Empire teamed up with the Paladins Corps from the Roble Holy Kingdom. They were the ones that would be taking on the areas located from the Draconic Kingdom's coastlines, up to the nearest fortress. And from there, they would meet up with the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces; which mainly consists of adventurer teams ranking from Orichalcum to Adamantite. Aside from the adventurers, which are mainly tasked with rescuing the people that can still be rescued. On the other hand, they also have the undead hordes, which are only tasked with killing and destroying their enemies. They are stationed to take on the central point, where the majority of the attacks happen frequently. And from there, moving on up the mountain range areas; near the borders of the Draconic Kingdom, the Beastmen Nation, and other smaller countries. Their main task is to rescue those taken by the invading groups near those areas, at the same time; they are also to ensure that there would be no forces to flank them should they meet up with the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces for the counter invasion into the Beastmen Nation.

The locals looked on quietly, at the armed men and women that gave them food and decent shelter. They knew that only sincere gratitude was all they can truly give to those that have helped them, or at least tried to help them. They were all very thankful for the presence of these strangers noble enough to come all this way to help them and save their fellow countrymen that sorely needed them right now. Many of the locals, silently prayed to their gods or to any entity; to protect these people that are now about to go into battle for their sakes. The locals were quiet but thankful and sincere in their gratitude, even to the non-humans that were members of the allied forces. There were some minor and few instances that some refugees tried to attack the non human members of the allied forces. The non humans understood the reason for these individuals attempting to attack them. Obviously, these people have suffered such traumas, that they were unable to control themselves. The local soldiers and guards moved in quickly to prevent any trouble from happening. They swiftly restrain the would-be attackers and then, carefully moved them away from the City Square. The allied forces just shrugged off the incident, forgetting it immediately, since they knew where these individuals were coming from.

Most of the non human members of the allied forces are from the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Argland Council Republic; two of the most powerful countries in the continent. Hence, that was another reason why the guards and soldiers of the Draconic Kingdom moved immediately. Considering their nation's condition, making enemies of other countries is clearly not an option; especially powerful countries that came all this way just to help them.

After passing by the capital's huge gates once again, the leaders of the allied forces, bid each other farewell and then left with their respective groups. Each of the group had certain Nobles and military officers from the Draconic Kingdom joined them, as well as those individuals own armed groups. They were there to serve; primarily as guides and to help smooth things out for the greater chances of success of their own military operations. After almost two days worth of travel for the Baharuth Empire's Legions and the Holy Kingdom's Paladins they reached their destination, the last remaining military outpost nearest the coastlines.

While for Neia's Ainzists and other volunteers, and the Argland Republic's forces, they reached the outermost reaches of the country's borders after nearly four days of travel. While the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces, having the closest but widest area to cover; reached their destination by nightfall, less than twenty four hours, after leaving the capital. Upon reaching the clearly worn down out post, one of the commanding officers that accompanied the adventurers; dismounted his horse and talked to the officer in charge, to tell them about the allied forces and to catch them up with the plan in general.

The Sorcerer Kingdom gave each group of the allied forces, two back-packs' worth of utility scrolls. These scrolls range from messaging scrolls, which were the majority of the bag's contents. There were also scrolls for healing, curing poison, removing curses and hexes, buffer spells, de-buffing spells, etc. And as soon as they reached their respective destinations, they used the [Message] scrolls to maintain regular communication with their counterparts. And to share valuable information.

After setting up their camp for the night, just outside the outpost building. Nabe secretly contacted Nazarick, and a [Gate] was opened near their location. This got the local soldiers' attention, mixed with both curiosity and fear, since they've never seen anything like it before. The other adventurer teams instructed the local soldiers to stay back and give enough space for what's going to come out of the portal. Now, even the local veteran officers were curious; as to what could prompt powerful looking adventurers to make so much space for whatever's coming from beyond the wide black hole.

The first one to walk through the [Gate] was hulking figure bearing a serpentine-like curved sword, and a spiked tower shield. It was mounted on an undead horse that has no flesh, but, from inside its skeleton frame, it does emit a faint light that just brings more fear to those that saw it. Some of the soldiers fainted on the spot, while the braver ones quickly backed off away from the Death Knight's immediate vicinity. Several of these paired units came out from the opened black portal, after them, came out a few Elder Liches. Looking at their surroundings, they formed two lines and are now just waiting for the next ones to come out.

Then, an even taller and more menacing looking undead walked out from the [Gate]. It was the soul thirsty Vengeance Ronin. Complete with its conical hat, oriental set of armour, several small balls of violet flames, and its pristine, slightly curved sword, that has an elegant and deadly shine on it. Team Darkness was surprised, when the portal did not close after the Vengeance Ronin walked out from it. Then, a rough looking man, wearing baggy jeans and loose fitting shirt stepped out of the portal. He had red long hair, and a handsome face, this was Lycan; a King Werewolf. Practically, an Alpha Male among a wolf pack. Coincidentally, he is Lupusregina Beta's Male counterpart. Nabe was a bit surprised to see Lycan with the undead group, since she was never informed about it.

"Lycan, why are you here? Nabe asked.

"Huh? That's because, Ainz-sama asked me earlier what I wanted as a reward for winning the race. And I heard that the campaign on the Draconic Kingdom is to start today, so I asked if I could join in on the fun? And Ainz-sama allowed me to join you guys. (Nabe just raised an eyebrow.) C'mon guys, just let me have some fun. Don't worry; I won't get in your way." Lycan explained.

"Its fine Lycan, just take care and control your anger. Lord Ainz is curious, as to the reason for the Beastmen's strange behaviour. Also remember that you are NOT to hurt humans and make sure not to antagonize the others. Other than that, you should be fine." Momon chimed in.

"Thank you, so where do I set up camp?" Lycan asked.

"You'll be sleeping in our Pick-up truck. It's actually more comfortable than you'd expect. Here. I'll show you." Momon explained. Then, he went to their pick-up truck and opened up the 'vault' area. There, he showed Lycan the tent materials and then Team Darkness set up their camp. Momon and Lycan assembled the tent, while Nabe and Hamsuke set up the fire.

Hamsuke carried out the portable cooking stove from the truck's storage area (vault), while Nabe set up the portable table for their team. The other adventurer teams did similar tasks, the local soldiers saw the adventurers joined by the civilian volunteers, as they made their food preparations. And they thought it was strange that the new comers didn't even bother collecting firewood to make fire, to cook their food and boil their water. One of the local officers, a sergeant, walked towards one of the adventurer teams near him.

"Uh… excuse me sir. But, I just wish to ask a question, if that's alright with you?" Says, the sergeant.

"Go ahead. What do you want to know?" Bellote Lobos, leader of now Adamantite ranked Adventurer Team Sky Wolf, replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way. But, what exactly are you guys doing? I mean, me and the rest of the guys, are currently cooking our food by the fire. But you guys are just putting your pot… things? Right on top of those things, and you also just put boiled water inside those large cups. I mean, if you guys want some real food, we're willing to share some with you. It's the least we can do for you guys helping us after all." the Sergeant asked his question.

"Oh, ho, ho! Was that it? Ha, ha, ha, no need to worry on asking about it. But according to what we've heard, the soldiers out here should have been given some of these devices a few days ago. Since the Sorcerer King already sent most of the public donations along with your nation's delegation team, during their return. Are you telling me, that none of those relief goods reached the men and women here?" Bellote asked, seriously concerned about the possibility of corruption and maybe even theft of the donations from the citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"To be honest, I don't know anything about what you said. I'm actually, just curious about these things; that's all. But if we were supposed to have gotten something like this some days ago, like you said. Then, this is the first time I'm hearing about it. It seems that something fishy is going, and now that I've said it; it's making me hungry again. Well, gotta check on our stew now. Thanks for your time." The Sergeant replied.

"No, it is I who should thank you for all that you've said. You may not know it, but what you've just told me will be reported directly to the Sorcerer King and to Queen Draudillon. With this coming to light, your queen can now start to weed out corruption, starting with those taking what was meant for the men on the front lines. Oh, since you asked; these things are called portable cooking stove, there bigger ones meant for home and business use. But these are the kind that suits us adventurers, I mean, you know? Travelling a lot, exploring new places, hunting, you get the picture. (The local officer nodded) with these things, you don't really need to make a camp fire just to cook your food, unless you prefer to, of course. You just turn it on, by turning this dial right here (Bellote demonstrated the device) and put on you cooking pan or pot, or whatever it is you use to cook your food on. And then, you just watch it get cooked in a shorter time than it would usually take, plus you don't make anything that give's out your location, except for the smell of the food itself. Here, give this a try." Bellote explained the device to the local officer, then he gave him a cup of instant noodles. The soldier looked at the cup and at Bellote back to back, quite sceptically. Then, he opened the lid. And for the first time in his life, he experienced the explosion of the inviting aroma coming from the cup.

Bellote gave the man a fork, and when he picked up and saw for the first time, what the 'noodle' looked like. He thought, it was made from some kind of worms. Bellote, sensing his thoughts; told him.

"I know what you're thinking, I thought of it too when I first saw the noodle strands. But they're not from worms, they're actually from a special kind of flour, some eggs, and other spices. Go on, eat it. You'll be glad you did, trust me."

After hearing from Bellote, the sergeant closed his eyes and tried some of the noodles. What he tasted, was nothing short of new spices, new texture, new tastes and new seductive aromas that were attacking his taste buds. And after swallowing the noodle, he can feel his body absorbing the nutrition and warmth from the food he just ate. All that time, he was enjoying the noodles' taste. All he could think was along the lines of; "What have we been eating all this time? Beans and seed stew every day? Fuck that."

It was then that the sergeant asked Bellote.

"This is good! I mean really good. You mean to tell me, we should have had some of these weeks ago? Damn those nobles. I've heard about some talks of us out here in the front lines, getting more food. But they never said anything about it in details, no doubt; someone stole from those donations. I just hoped the Sorcerer King doesn't do to us what he did back at the Katze Plains. No offense." The officer replied.

"Don't worry, his majesty won't do that to the innocent ones. But he finds out who was stupid enough to steal from him? I'm sure that person's gonna begging for forgiveness even in the afterlife. Unfortunately, those idiot nobles that dared to steal from the Sorcerer King's donations meant to help the citizens of the Holy Kingdom. Well, they think that hiding in the Southern Holy Kingdom is enough. And they even declared war against their Northern counterparts, I'm very sure, I don't want to be in there position after King Caspond makes his announcement." Bellote said.

"I'd like to know more about what you're talking about with the Holy Kingdom. But for now, I'll just enjoy this food you gave. Thank you very much sir, I can see it already, right now. The soldiers angry at whoever took all the good stuff for themselves…" The soldier replied.

After that, Bellote informed his team of what he found out. And then they informed Momon, who was their leader for this mission. Momon instructed his comrades to share some of their meals with the local soldiers to make everyone's supper a bit better. A gesture, the mostly malnourished soldiers, greatly appreciated. While Momon talked to the Noble that accompanied them. And upon learning of this, the delegate member that accompanied them to the outpost was so furious at what the other nobles actually dared to do. For not only their idiotic and greedy counter parts just destroyed all that they tried to do, those idiots, actually gave them bigger problems; like possibly facing the wrath of the Sorcerer King. He and Momon talked to the Sergeant to get more useful information, and then, the former delegation team member, ordered a messenger to inform the Queen of what they found out. He was very worried, that these crimes might make the Sorcerer King very upset, enough that the troops that just arrived to help them, might be withdrawn due to the scandal.

Even worse, he was worried, that the Sorcerer King might become their enemy. Definitely the worst case scenario as far that that particular noble is concerned. He ordered some of his trusted men, to keep an eye on the nobles that were assigned with distributing the Sorcerer King's donation from the borders. After having their meals, the groups assigned for the first shift took to help man the walls. Most of these adventurer teams have other races among them, some even have a few Beastman within their ranks. To help ensure safety for both sides, other teams that are composed of humans, or teams with most of their group members being humans; are positioned in between the local soldiers and certain adventurer teams.

"Argh! Fuck! Those assholes! I'll kill all of them, if the queen doesn't! Me and everyone in the delegation team, took risks to bring help to save our nation. And those morons are just thinking of making profit, and enjoying themselves as my people die? Dams them all. I swear on grave of my firstborn son, I will not let them get away with this! You can count on that Sir Momon. I never did trust anyone from their clan, I personally, find their rise to power and wealth, quite questionable. And now it seems, that my instincts were right to do so. You see Sir Momon, my eldest son died fighting the invaders. From what the survivors told me, he could have lived, had he and his men been able to hold the line for just five minutes, FIVE MINUTES. Until the reinforcements arrive, and I don't doubt that they could have. If only they got more nutrition and better equipment, they may not be as strong and incredible as you my good sir. But I assure you, they have enough skill and experience to make it out of there alive, have they gotten the support they needed." Says, Count Arba Le-Vortim Provetos.

Since Lycan was a natural nocturnal predator, Momon assigned him for the first shift. Together with the undead crew, they move around the perimeter; doing routine patrols to make sure they don't get caught off guard. While the others were doing their respective duties. Per Momon's instructions, Nabe casted [Message] to make her report, and update Ainz back in Nazarick. Naturally, Ainz was upset. Not just at the crime committed by some of the nobles. But mostly, at their arrogance and gall to think that they could actually get away with it.

With the new information in hand, Ainz decided to send Aura and Mare to the Draconic Kingdom's Royal Palace, in order to relay his concerns directly to their queen. He also tasked the twins in hunting down the foolish members of the noble classes, and to make examples out of them. For the other side of the continent however, Ainz sent Cocytus and Sebas to handle the upcoming situation in the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom. He also sent Kyouhukou and his family, to secretly investigate and look for Cardinal Dominic and the other two rogue cardinals, just to be sure. Ainz also ordered Entoma and all Insectoid beings in Nazarick, capable of making strong and light materials, to be used in making a customized parachute specifically for Gargantua. Since the Titanic Golem will soon be deployed once he had confirmed the location of Dominic and their forces. After watching the movie "**Pacific Rim**", Ainz had a 'lightbulb' moment. One that includes Gargantua, dropping from a very large [Gate] opened from several thousand feet from the sky; causing a powerful shockwave in his landing impact.

Now, totally alone in his room. Ainz was getting excited in seeing Gargantua's flashy entrance, and he was sure that the whole Slane Theocracy would both be; awed, excited, afraid, and most likely, stain their trousers upon witnessing his new found fun.

"Oh, I can't wait. I cannot wait. Tch! Dammit, even that was inhibited too huh?" Ainz said in his mind, while rolling over his bed sheets.

Author's Note: A few days ago, when I tried to post the complete first few pages of "Death comes for us all." I was notified of the site's strict rules for posting new stories. I know, I know, I should have been aware of them when I first posted this title right? Well, sort of. But when I read it in details, like, really read it. I realized that my new title may not be welcomed on this site.

So in light of that, I will prioritize posting my works on "Archive of our own dot org" including this title. All that will start next month. I will still try posting "The Nazarick Grand Prix" on this site, as much as I can. I hope those who have enjoyed my work, will continue to support me by continuing to read my work when they are posted on another site. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 25: The Explorers Unleashed.**

After Nabe made her report, she got out of the tent and informed Momon (Pandora's Actor in disguise.) of the instructions given by Ainz. She also told him about the other Guardians' mission status. And the new idea Ainz had for Gargantua's 'impactful' entrance, where Ainz had the Insectoid residents make an incredibly large parachute from their light, but durable webbings.

'Gargantua; dropping down in a controlled landing, then making a shockwave just from impact alone. That's very awesome! I wish father would let me see that. Oh, I can't wait. I cannot wait!' Pandora's Actor said in his mind.

During this time, the local soldiers thanked the adventurers for sharing some of their meals with them. The locals really liked the new foods and drinks shared with them, especially the one called energy drinks. Everything was going quite well, until Lycan informed them that several groups of Beastmen soldiers are approaching them. Momon gave the order for every adventurer to get ready.

"Everyone get ready for battle. You know the drill, make sure you have your full gears, set and complete. Take your positions. Adventurers! It's time to prove ourselves worthy of our profession (The Adventurers roared in response.) Lycan, don't reveal yourselves just yet. Wait for my signal, then, you can have your fun." Momon said in his most heroic moments by far.

"You got it boss." Lycan replied. Then he swiftly ran towards the undead crew, where he used his stealth ability. And he instructed the undead of their orders, in response; the Elder Liches used some scrolls to cast invisibility spells on their group, as they waited for the signal to do what they do best.

The adventurers from the Sorcerer Kingdom, all went into their strategic positions. Their respective magic casters casted the necessary spells, to help hide their whole teams. And with the preparations done, Momon just waited for the approaching Beastmen groups.

Momon talked to Count Arba Le-Vortim Provetos, and asked him to make sure that all of the soldiers and adventurers of the Draconic Kingdom, position themselves on the center and sturdiest part of the wall. Even though the City walls are now mostly broken, the local forces still relied on them at least, for building make shift camps. And now, that they are all aware of what some of the nobles did to them. They used their anger on certain nobles, to psych themselves up for the upcoming battle.

A few miles from the outpost, a large group of various beastmen are walking towards the same military outpost where the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom are temporarily positioned. They naturally have night vision, keen senses of hearing and smell; making them have the advantage during the night time battles. One of the groups' leaders called their army to a stop, and listen to their scouts' report.

"This distance should be safe enough for us to stop for a while, so that they don't see us coming." One of the leaders said.

"Our scouts should have the information we needed." Another beastman spoke. After a few short minutes, a group of beastmen that looks like a jackal humanoid asked for permission to speak to the tribal leaders' meeting. After the permission was granted, the four scouts moved forward and knelt down in front of the four tribal leaders.

"Let's hear your reports." The third beastmen leader said.

"Yes leader, we have scouted the city's walled areas. They've moved into the strongest and largest remaining part of their City walls, there are lots of openings for our attack. This should be an easy raid for the whole tribe. By our estimate, there should be just about four thousand of them there." The first scout reported.

"Other than their soldiers, they also have some birds kept in many cages. Most likely to serve as their food, but from what I have smelled when I went near the wall; it seems they have more varieties of food being kept there." The second scout added.

"Do the two of you have the same observations?" One of the Jackal Beastman asked.

"Yes, I have the same report as well." The third scout replied. Then, the fourth one did as well.

"Alright, I think it's time to eat. Tell the others to move out." One of the tribe leaders gave his orders.

And with that, the Beastmen army moved through the night, as silent as they could. The army of forty thousand Yacardas moved with as much stealth as they could, since they were aiming to capture more humans to feed their tribe and take over more land to get more territory as well.

(Yacardas – Are bipedal Beastmen, which resembles jackals. Practically a 'Werejackal' of the New World. They have keen sense of Smell, Hearing, and also have the natural capability to see in dark environment.)

The Yacardas, made sure not to use any torches or anything that might reveal their approach. With the scouts' reports, they were confident that would be victorious against the soldiers guarding the City just before the Capital of the Draconic Kingdom. It was when they were about less than a hundred feet; that they moved slower, in order to get into their preferred attacking positions. The Yacardas' archers were the first to make a move against their enemies; they set themselves carefully. The primary leader gave the signal to the archers, to begin their attack. The archers aimed high and then, released numerous arrows up to towards the inhabitants of the outpost. And as the arrows landed down, they made contact with their intended targets. But all they've heard; were sounds of their arrows hitting metal. Unknown to them, the outpost's soldiers have put their shields up along with other materials they could use to protect themselves from the incoming hail of falling points.

"Clink"

"Ting"

"Tang"

"Clank"

"Hmm? Something's wrong here." Says the first leader.

"What do you mean?" Says the third leader.

"We didn't hear any of the arrows hit flesh, or the sound of a human falling down after being hit. They wear metal armors, so those should make certain noises when a human falls down." The first leader replied.

"That maybe so? But, since we've already let our arrows loose. We should attack now. To turn back is just folly." The second leader said his point.

"I agree. The sooner we attack, the better our chances should be. Even if they've made their own preparations, we still have the upper hand." Says the fourth leader.

"Alright then, give the signal to attack now." The first leader replied.

And with that, the Yacardas' united tribal forces, charged towards the outpost. What they didn't know, however; was that the soldiers and the newly arrived reinforcements were already aware of their presence beforehand. The incoming tribal warriors roared, as they rampaged towards the broken and open areas of the walls. And as soon as they got in the ideal range, Momon shouted "NOW!".

Right after Momon's signal, the Sorcerer Kingdom's Adventurers shouted aloud. And at the very same time, their magic casters used their most effective long range and 'Area-of-effect' spells, like [Fire ball], [Lightning], [Magic arrow], and numerous arrows flew from behind them, immediately following the aftermath of the magical spells' effects. It was then, that Nabe flew high up above into the night skies, with her magical barrier protecting her from the Beastmen's arrows. She looked for the most populated area among the incoming armies, and after she found her target location; she dove right straight down into the mass of attacking Yacardan hordes.

As she was heading for the enemy-populated area, she casted aloud [Widen-Maximize Magic: Dickless Existence!]. And right then and there, every male Yacardan unit just dropped down, held on to their crotch, and cried and whimpered in pure agony. The four tribal leaders saw what happened, but could not believe their eyes. The strange new spell that was just used against their fellow tribesmen, affected every male warrior within twenty meters of the female magic caster. And Nabe continued her onslaught, by casting [Lightning] that was powerful enough, that one string of lightning pierced her immediate target and went on to pierce through the next few unlucky ones along the lightning's direction.

While the Yacardas' warriors were heading for her, they were surprised by the sudden lights coming from the side of the wall's open areas. It was the headlights of the adventurers' own vehicles, their respective magic casters casted several defensive spells already, and that helped to give the adventurers the advantage to ram the incoming Beastmen as they rode on. While their warriors are driving, the magic casters and their archers kept their attacks coming. Being lead by Team Darkness, the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces were all focused and more than willing to prove their worth of the ranking medals they wore. After they've covered about forty meters, they turned their vehicles to their left and line them all up. The lined up cars worked out to be a makeshift wall of sorts to at least slowdown the beastmen that somehow gets past them.

After placing their cars as some makeshift barricades, the adventurers all got out of their cars and joined Nabe in fighting the Yacardas, while Momon went straight towards Nabe's location. He was riding on top of the fully armored Hamsuke, and when a large group of beastmen tried to gang-up on them; Hamsuke spinned as she stretched out her serpentine tail, while Momon stretched out his two large swords. What appeared to be a bizarre large image of a spinning, top decimated the nearby attackers. Then, Momon jumped up to join Nabe and do what they do best. While not far from them, Hamsuke put her training and experience into practice. One of the four tribal leaders' second in command, stepped up and challenged Hamsuke to a one-on-one fight. With that declaration, the other Yacardans gave them ample space to fight, considering their sizes. The hulking Yacardan known only as "Gargam" held on to his large bastard sword. One the opposite side, Hamsuke went for a defensive position, since she has no idea what her opponent was capable of. Gargam dashed straight for the giant hamster, and then swung his sword really fast. Fast enough that even Hamsuke, was being very cautious with her movements, as she observed and analyzed her opponent.

"Dodging and running? Is that all you can do?" Gargam taunted Hamsuke, trying to provoke the armored giant rodent. But Hamsuke kept cool and didn't rush things.

"No. Of course not, Gozaru! It's just that you're too slow and weak to take on seriously. That it is." Hamsuke taunted back, as she allowed her natural trash talking nature to provoke her opponent instead.

"Why You?! I'll show you, who's weak and slow." Gargam replied, obviously losing his cool so quickly.

Gargam used several 'Martial arts' to buff himself, {Ability boost}, {Dull pain}, {Body strengthening}, {Fatal edge} then he zigzagged his way towards Hamsuke. While Hamsuke, also used the martial arts she's learned from her training.

"Now that's more like it, Gozaru! {Eyes in the back}, {Ability boost}, {Capacity building}, {Evasion}, {Fortress}." Hamsuke used several martial arts.

With the aid of their martial arts being activated, the two opponents zigzagged throughout the battlefield. Gargam noticed that Hamsuke has become a lot quicker and was able to evade his strikes much easier than what he would have expected. But when Hamsuke was backed down by a large tree behind her, Gargam took the opening, and dashed straight towards Hamsuke's head. Knowing that his opponent can't evade to the side or jump back, he grinned with the anticipation of his victory.

"Now! {Gale acceleration}" Gargam shouted as he activated his trump card, a martial art that greatly increases his own speed, matching his dashing slash strike. But, Hamsuke also grinned and activated her own set of martial arts to counter and attack.

"Here it comes {Cutting edge}, {Brief seal}, {Focus battle aura},… Aha! {Slashing} It is! Ha!" Hamsuke shouted, as she activated her counter martial arts. Her tail whipped around her, cutting the large tree and anything else in its path. And with that giving her more room, she used her tail, and coiled it like compressed spring and directed it towards Gargam's striking form. With {Brief seal} already activated, she aimed for the opponent's sword, mid swing. And after she successfully deflected the sword off its course. Her tail swiftly whipped back, damaging the sword's edges from the side of the sword. And with the sword no longer posing much threat against her, she quickly sprinted to her target and activated {Slashing strike} cutting Gargam so deep, that he nearly split into four parts.

The other warriors of the Yacardas army saw Hamsuke's skills, and how she turned one of their famous warriors into four gory chunks of meat. The sight of Gargam's flesh scattered on the ground, scared many of them; that they ran away from the field. Hamsuke decided not to go after them; instead, she went to look for Momon and Nabe to help her teammates in battle.

Upon reaching her master's location, she saw Momon making a path of carnage; by stretching his swords out and spinning so fast. Any beastman that dared to attack him, all turned out to be vegetable that was put into a food processor being demonstrated on a TV shopping channel. Hamsuke was amazed at what she saw, then she charged to follow-up on her master to assist him. Momon saw her and he called Hamsuke to ride on her, making the scene more heroic for them. As Nabe flew to join them, the other Adventurers saw them fight. And they were inspired by the team's fighting prowess; that they pushed even harder to push the attackers back. And that they collectively and visibly did. The local soldiers couldn't believe their eyes, as they saw how the Adventurers from the Sorcerer Kingdom, fought the beastmen back and effectively repel them, that none of the beastmen even got past the line of vehicle barricades. Being inspired and emboldened by what they saw, the officers ordered the troops to charge in to help the adventurers.

"I never thought I'd say this. But, we have a lot to be thankful for that undead king of theirs. With the exception of healers and nurses; EVERYONE CHARGE!" The highest military officer bellowed to his men. He knew that, with skills of such calibre on their side, they have a real chance to turn the tides in this desperate war.

And with their commander giving the orders, the soldiers and militia members all moved out to join in the fray. The only military men that remained within the outpost were the ones assigned to protect Count Arba Le-Vortim Provetos.

"If not for my old age, I'd be joining them in the fight right now. Damn! Why did this have to happen when I'm this fucking old? Perhaps if we had only knew of Momon's existence long ago, or the existence of the Sorcerer King. Maybe, just maybe, my son and everybody else would still be alive today. Nailing down those so-called nobles that had the balls to try and profit from the people's suffering. I'll kill em' all, even if it's the last thing I do. At the very least, it's what I can do for the new generations. This nation has suffered enough already, no need for them to follow in the footsteps of some rotten bastards after this is all over." Count Arba said, as he looked at the backs of the soldiers riding towards the heat of battle. Those nearby that heard his mutterings, agreed with the old Count.

During the battle, some of the stealthier individuals found the area where some humans were kept. They all looked so weak and obviously malnourished. One of the thieves climbed up a tree, and launched a firework that served as the signal for the others to home in. Moknak saw the firework's lights in the sky, then; he shouted to the rest, "They found them!" And with that, the adventurers pushed on towards that direction.

"No! They've found our food storage. They're trying to rescue the human captives." The second leader said to the others.

"That's not the priority right now. No other choice, it's time we do the ritual." The first leader said.

"What? Are we really in that kind of trouble right now?" The Third leader asked.

"These guys are something else, we have no choice." The second leader said. As he was busy fighting some of the local soldiers. After they were able to get away to safety, they looked for the designated place; in case they ever become forced to do the 'ritual'. Their most trusted underlings made sure to give them enough time to complete the ritual and turn the tide back on their favor.

After hiding their selves, and taking up a secure position. The four leaders proceeded with their ancient ritual. They all sat across one another. And they muttered words that have been passed down from ancient times. And after a few minutes, their bodies changed dramatically. But they took it a step further, and ultimately completed the 'ritual' which was actually, a more rare kind of Wild Magic. This ritual somehow, allowed them to enhance their capabilities way beyond what a martial art can do. Not only that, but the magic actually fused their bodies, from four different individuals, into a single Yacardan behemoth.

The result of the Yacardas tribe's ancient ritual, was now heading for the battlefield. The twenty foot tall, savage behemoth, howled so loud that both the Yacardan beastmen and the humans, stopped in the middle of the battle. The giant Yacardan's howl had an area-wide effect; it boosted the capabilities of the Yacardans that heard its howl. This made things more challenging for the Adventurers, till Moknak shouted. "Fuck off! We went through much tougher shit than you assholes, just to earn these tags. Show em' boys!"

And with that, the Adventurers began using their own set of 'martial arts' and no longer fought the way the old them would normally do. Now, they were fighting with full force, implementing the unique techniques that they've learned from the Adventurer's Dungeon. Some of the beastmen noticed the drastic change while in battle.

"What the fuck? These humans just got way better at fighting all of a sudden?" One of the Yacardans muttered.

"Were losing terribly here, we should have joined up with Snakemen instead. Another one said.

After the Adventurers secured the human captives, they ordered the lower ranking adventurers to get back to their vehicles and bring them as close as they can. The Adamantite ranked Adventurers stood guard keeping the remaining humans well guarded and safe, while the others healed and assisted the captives out of their dirty cages, filled with the rotting meat of the ones that used to be imprisoned along with them. The majority of the caged and would-have-been victims; were under terrible mental and physical traumas. Some were silent and seemingly lifeless, broken by the despair caused by their inhuman experiences. The Adventurers couldn't help but look at the former prisoners with pity. One of the Adventurers, who happened to be a Beastman himself, couldn't believe the disgusting sight in front of him.

"Damn! It's just… Nasty; even back then, in the Abelion hills, before and during the war. Our kind never stooped down to this level of carnage. I mean we… you know. But, we never made our prey suffer; we kill and eat our preys fast. Similar to how human hunters do. I know some other species might be similar in with their sadistic pleasures. But this? This is just disgusting." Tarboris Bright Claw said to his human team mate. He was once among those that fought against the paladins of the Holy Kingdom when they were led by Jaldabaoth. He is a Zorostian, a humanoid beastman resembling a hybrid between a human and a tiger, with some reptilian features. He is now a member of the Orichalcum ranked Adventurer team named "The Sexy Seven". Within their team, two of them are Beastmen, two are elves, and three are humans.

Momon ordered the Adventurers to head for the prisoners' area, and concentrate their forces there. Their mission right now, is to secure the area and help transport the human captives into the vehicles; to be transported out of the area and into the outpost for sufficient treatment. But then, they heard a large group of more Yacardans charging in towards them. The local soldiers helped form a line to aid the drivers in going to route suitable and safe enough for them to drive onto.

"Momon-dono, what shall we do? Their reinforcements will reach us soon. And we are still outnumbered, and many of our forces are getting exhausted from all that fighting." The commander asked Momon.

"Relax, good sir. Our main mission is to only save the captives of the beastmen. Those guys will be their problem." Momon replied, confusing the local officer.

"What do you mean? Who's they?" the commander asked.

"Alright Lycan, time to have your fun." Momon said as he signalled for Nabe to give the message to Lycan.

And with Nabe's message. Lycan howled loudly, as he transformed into an Emperor Werewolf. His jet-black fur making him nearly invisible in the darkness of night. Save for his yellow-green eyes, he almost blended perfectly with the night. His loud howling caught the attention of the Yacardan behemoth, but before it could even turn its head to look for Lycan. Lycan had already sprinted into the horde of beastmen approaching the Adventurers, ripping them all so easily. Then, the Elder Liches revealed themselves and launched their offensive spells.

The Death Knights also started wreaking havoc on the battle field as well. But what caught everyone's attention, was the tall hulking mass of killing intent. The dark evil figure that can only be seen in the dark night; due to the floating balls of flame surrounding it. The behemoth went down on all fours and sprinted to attack the Vengeance Ronin, but the undead samurai warrior; just vanished from its sight. The beast looked all around it, searching for its opponent, but the Ronin launched two of the blue fire balls right into the behemoth's face. The attack exploded, covering the howling behemoth in blue flames. The big Yacardan, tried to resist the pain and continue its attempt at attacking the Ronin. But then, Momon shouted to the Vengeance Ronin. "Finish it now" And that's when the Ronin reached for its sword for the first time.

The Ronin struck into a stance, and then lit its katana in a subtle purple flame. Then it just vanished and instantly appeared ten feet behind the behemoth, with its sword already sheathed, and then it swiftly pushed the sword inside the its sheath. And as soon as the Ronin did that, the behemoth fell down a few seconds later, and its body broke down into cubes. The local Commander was shocked at how effortless it was for the vengeance Ronin to kill of the behemoth that killed at least twenty of his soldiers.

The undead crew slaughtered the rest of the beastmen, save for some that Momon ordered to be spared, so that they can extract information from them. Later on that night, after the human captives were saved. Momon let the local forces handle the rest of the activities. And the Adventurers went to the location where the most of the female Yacardas are left to take care of their young, along with those too young to go to battle. Bringing along those he chose to spare, he talked with the females and their acting leader. And old male Yacardan, Momon spoke with them. And told them that they are now to enter the [Gate], where they will be transported into another land where they will be offered to be part of the Sorcerer Kingdom and live new and better lives for their species, or they will be killed, if they are unwilling to adapt to the changing world.

Knowing they were utterly defeated, the eldest among them convinced the majority to follow the instructions of the man in the black armor. Since they are the losers of the battle, and the winners have the spoils. The elder hoped that, since they offered no resistance; they won't be harmed needlessly. Momon reassured them that the Sorcerer King will not harm them, unless they give him a reason to. And so, although afraid for their lives and their race's future, they entered the black void. And on the other side of that portal, was a farm being tended by other beastmen of various races.

The mothers held their children tightly close to them, while some of the young adult males, stepped in front of their mothers to protect them.

"Ah, so you're all here at last. Welcome. You are now inside the largest vegetable farm within the Abelion Hills. Don't be afraid, the battle is over now. And your warriors have lost, quite easily if I might add." The one, who spoke, was wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt paired with denim overalls and working boots. On his head was a straw hat. He looked like some kind of a Frogman species, but he was actually a demon. This is the Guardian of the Seventh Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick; Demiurge.

Demiurge continued speaking like a salesman on a TV infomercial, telling the surviving members of the Yacardas clan, of the benefits they will now enjoy under the rule of Ainz Ooal Gown. As well as the rules of the nation, but as he was speaking; three females suddenly charged at him.

"Stay still." Demiurge said, and the three female Beastmen stopped in their tracks.

"Now, now, that's just rude. Might I know who you three are, and why you tried to interrupt me?" Demiurge asked. And so, the three answered his queries, unwillingly. It turned out, that they were all wives of the four leaders of their tribe. The fourth one did not join them in their attempt at attacking him, since she knew her husband lost already. And right now, her main priority; is to make sure she and her young cubs survive, and keep their species going.

The elder was worried that with this incident, the others might be harmed. But Demiurge assured them, that they won't be harmed, as he promised it in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, even though he was just following his orders from Ainz.

"Unfortunately for these three, they will be punished by being sent into my personal farms. As for the rest of the necessary details, she will be the one to lead you for the mean time. Bye for now." Demiurge said casually, as if it was a normal thing to do. He did so in a way, that even one of his assistants; the Sin of Envy was slightly surprised. Then Demiurge entered another [Gate] with his grin on his face, and his hands behind his back. Then, the Death Knights carry the three females into the "Happy Farm".

As for the corpses of the fallen Yacardan warriors, the ones seemingly still in good conditions were separated for skin harvesting so that their skins will be used for magic scrolls. The other corpses were given to Kyouhukou, to serve as food for his "Family". The other corpses will then be turned into various undead creatures by Ainz when he has the time, and so they were placed on the fifth floor to preserve their condition.

Back at the Draconic Kingdom's borders.

After making sure, that they have saved all that could have been saved. Momon and the rest of the Adventurers returned to the outpost, fortunately, none of the adventurers died. But some of them did suffer some injuries like claw and bite wounds, some broken bones, concussions, etc. nothing some healing potion or light healing spell couldn't heal. On the other hand, the nurses, healers, priests, and Sorcerer Kingdom civilian volunteers were very busy the whole night, trying to heal the numerous wounds of the captured humans. And many of them had to be sedated and put to sleep. And since many of them were thrashing wildly, due to the mental traumas they suffered from. The adventurers that weren't hurt tried to help as best as they could, and they got their rest by sunrise.

As for the local soldiers and the militia members that night, they've lost about thirty people. But none of them died in vain. They were given their proper respects, while some of the officers joined a small detachment that was assigned to bring the corpses back to the capital. So that, those bodies could be properly mourned by their families. And later on, their ashes would be placed inside the large memorial statue, where all the names of those that have died since the Beastmen invasion started, were all written on its walls and some, on the walls nearby the large statue. Comparing tonight's loss of nearly thirty brave men and women, to the hundreds and sometimes even thousands that they lost whenever they clash against the Beastmen army, it was a more acceptable loss. Definitely, a good sign meaning that, they won't be losing as much, if they lose anyone at all. The Commander bowed down his head, as a final act of respect for the fallen comrades.

Even though, the soldiers would like to celebrate. They all knew full well; that the battle for peace and freedom was far from over. Instead, they just treated the wounded and the injured back in the outpost. The forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom, pretty much did the same. They discussed among themselves about what happened earlier. They exchanged stories and later on made their respective reports, which are to be submitted when an agent of Nazarick arrived later on. The adventurers received many praises from the locals, especially Team Darkness. Lycan handled the deliveries of the bodies of the Yacardas' fallen tribe warriors, including the behemoth Jackal Beastman. These corpses are to be used as basis in making Ainz' summoned undead, to be permanent in the New World.

Ainz planned to make lots of Undead squads, these squads will be composed of several Death Knights, one or two Elder Liches, and they would be led by one or two Vengeance Ronins. His idea came from his memory as a salary man from his original world, back whenever he would hang out with his friends Blue Planet and Bell River who are both fans of the natural environment from a bygone era. There, Suzuki could watch old movies from Bell River's personal collection of archives of old movies from the twentieth and twenty first century.

From those old movies, Ainz got the idea of forming multi skilled and capability composed teams. Capable to tackle most; if not all situations that they may face. The same thing could be said with the Adventurers Guild's new team composition requirements.

"Alright, that's the last batch of the human survivors." Moknak said to one of the local officers, after securing the transport of the last batch of those they could rescue.

"Many thanks to you and your fellows, Good Sir. To be honest, I never thought we'd actually reclaim the lands beyond these walls ever again. Even more so, to actually rescue our countrymen. The invasion really took out a lot from us, in more ways than you can imagine. Again, in behalf of our nation; our sincerest thanks to you." Says, the local officer.

"You're welcome. We're really sorry they were all we could find… the ones still alive anyway." Moknak replied.

"Yeah, we'll deal with retrieving and identifying the other human corpses. I can't wait for all this madness to be over. Just between you and me, sir. I get a feeling there's going to be a lot more problems after this invasion issue is over." The officer commented.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news to you sir. But, then again, it depends on how you take this information. I just got word, that Count Arba had brought the news of corruption to the Royal Court. And according to the message we got, the Commander assigned to this area never even heard about the goods donated by his majesty and by the citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom. They said the one who was assigned to deliver those goods was a General Petards? Peitards, Retards or something like that?" Richard Harmond interjected into the conversation, wearing his favourite fur jacket on top of his Rune Craft armor.

"I think the one your referring to is General Peitardus Colvicum. Yeah, I'm not surprised. Never liked the guy, just being honest. He's some son of some fancy noble family, and he's close friends with that Marquise Drazinis Oriculus, a distant relative of the queen. If I remember correctly, their line stemmed out from the concubines of the queens father. Depraved bastard, I tell you. The only reason he's free is because he's a relative of the queen, and he recently started supporting her campaign of fighting back against the beastmen invaders. And now we know why, slick bastard. Oh, there's going to be a lot of changes alright. I'll be damned if I don't get a punch in at least on that bastard before I die." The officer said with clear hate for the two figures.

"No offense sir. But it sounds to me, like you got something personal against those two guilty figures. Just curious to know why, if that's ok?" Richard asked.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us. We're just curious that's all. But if it helps, I'll tell you this. His majesty really hates corrupt people, especially those who abused their power over others." Moknak added.

"Very well, if you must know. Before I got my position as a Vice Captain of this Squadron, that Draziniz bastard took my two Nieces against their will. And I haven't heard from them since. The only information I got from some friends were that nothing decent happens inside his private quarters. I know I my hate will never go away until I get justice for the last remaining family I have left, but even so. I know that helping the fight against the invaders takes priority." Says the middle-aged officer.

"If it's any consolation? Your story sounded really familiar with a lot of us from the Sorcerer Kingdom, or rather when we were still part of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Back then, there were many nasty nobles who took peasant women to their liking, into their service by force. And if we try to fight them off, we'd get into trouble. Most likely into prison or worse. But those bastards are mostly gone now. Most of them left E-Rantel after the Kingdom lost in the Katze Plains, those who failed to leave early; were tried and killed by the Death Knights and were raised as undead slaves as part of their punishment for their abuses. It's just a matter of time though for those other assholes. Soon, those other nobles will meet their deserved fates." Moknak said so, ending it with a grin on his face.

"What makes you say that?" the local soldier asked.

"That's because a few days ago, King Rampossa himself has announced that the entirety of the Re-Estize Kingdom will now become a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom. Just like the Baharuth Empire. And with that, those nobles have nowhere to go. Since King Caspond of the Northern Holy Kingdom did the same thing a few days earlier. Ha! I'd like to see those bastards' faces when they heard the news; I bet it would be priceless. I mean, they literally have nowhere to go. The Argland Republic's an ally of his majesty; both the Re-Estize and the Holy Kingdom are now officially vassals. Then, there's the Baharuth Empire who was the first in line. And even the Slane Theocracy will be very busy to accommodate them moving in there, and that's if they allow nobles like them to immigrate into their nation." Moknak answered. The answer itself surprising the officer they were talking to, since most of the local soldiers barely get any news about the world outside of their nation. That's how bad the situation was in the Draconic Kingdom.

"Well, we need to go now. My team mates are calling us now. See you again after we return." Moknak bid the local officer farewell and went on with their preparations for the next set of operations.

Somewhere in the Draconic Kingdom's coastline areas.

A blonde haired woman wearing her rank exclusive Adamantite Rune Crafted Armor, was currently standing on a high watchtower. She was keenly observing the battlefield after their recent battle which was just over an hour ago, there were numerous corpses on the still freshly blood-soaked fighting grounds. She looked around more than twice now, but, she looked even more carefully as she began to notice that in the distance were some figures that seemed to be heading for the wall in front of their barracks.

"Men, there are figures approaching. To your stations!" Leinas shout out as she wants to ensure that they were ready for any situation.

Lieutenant Saleenas Amorosa hear Leinas immediately, and she quickly called her Paladins to make their groups ready for a possible battle.

"Oh so soon? Yes! This will help me make up for the times I wasn't in that last battle against Jaldabaoth." Says, the Paladin leader.

"Eh? I'm not so sure that's what should be motivating you lieutenant. I mean, we're here to help save people right?" Says, one of the senior Paladins. The other paladins just rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Never mind, all of you prepare for battle!" Saleenas exclaimed.

"Hmm. Is it just me or are they waiving a white flag?" Leinas asked.

"Well, there's just about only less than twenty of them out there. It might mean that they may want to negotiate. Seeing as we just practically defeated them earlier." Saleenas commented.

"That's a possibility, but we keep our guard up. Have our magic casters cast defensive and detection spells if they can, I don't trust this. This just seems too soon for them to be pursuing peaceful methods. Don't you think?" Leinas added, and Lieutenant Saleenas nodded in agreement.

With those words, the Empire's Legion of Knights and the Paladin Corps moved swiftly into position in preparation for a possible attack. Moving with them were the local soldiers from the Draconic Kingdom, inspired by the news of the Adventurer's successful defences and the rescue of their fellow countrymen. They moved with vigour and will in every step, the news about some of the nobles' corruption about the donations that were sent to them made each and everyone furious. But Leinas told them to use that anger as additional motivation in battle, and that they did for the past two days.

"Are you sure they won't just shoot us once we're in range of their arrows? I mean, we did kill and eat many of them after all." One of the Beastman asked his fellow, as they rode towards the same outpost they failed to invade earlier.

"I saw the humans do this a long time ago, when they want to negotiate with their opponents' forces. And that's the reason we're bringing our shields and some back-ups, just in case something goes wrong or if they get emotional and attack us." The leading Beastmen replied.

About a hundred meters from the wall, three out of the fifty beastmen soldiers moved on while the rest just stayed where they are. The leader of this group or rather, this tribe waved the white flag. Then he showed the soldiers on the wall that he has disarmed himself, and he shouted out loud calling for the leader of the humans.

"Don't attack! We come in peace! We have disarmed our selves. We wish to speak with your leader." The leader of the beastmen said.

"Everyone stand down! I will speak with them!" Leinas shouted her orders.

"Lieutenant Saleenas, Sergeant Krim Veilrant. I propose we meet them and hear what they have to say, I'd appreciate it if you two would be there to hear them out as well." Leinas said.

"Of course." Sergeant Krim Veilrant replied.

"This should be interesting." Saleenas quipped.

The three human leaders, accompanied by two soldiers. Rode off to meet with the Beastmen that were waiting for them. Upon arrival, Leinas introduced herself and her companions.

"Well met, Human leader. I am called Kareli, the leader of the Hivekan Tribe of the Yacardas' race. These two are my top warriors, they answer directly to me. We are here because we wish to surrender peacefully if it's possible. I know when I'm defeated, and as the leader of my tribe. It is my sacred duty to ensure my tribe's continued existence. You have clearly and decisively defeated us from our battle earlier, and that was when we still have our allies which you have already vanquished. As I was saying, I and my entire tribe surrender to you. All I ask is that you let my people live, or at least let our females and our young survive." Kareli said as he and his companions knelt and bowed down, and offered their swords to Leinas as a sign of their surrender.

"What?! You think surrendering now will save your hide? What about our people? The innocent ones you've killed and eaten, huh? You think we'd let things go, just like that? Commander Leinas, I say we kill them all and end their threat here and now." Sergeant Krim voiced out his hate.

"Sergeant Krim. I know you and everyone in this nation have suffered, but this decision is not for you to make. Am I clear?" Leinas said in a serious tone.

"Ye-yes Ma'am." The sergeant reluctantly replied.

"Thank you for controlling yourself Sergeant. I'm sorry for your losses, but this decision is all up to his majesty the Sorcerer King. I have been given instructions regarding situations like these, so take it easy. All will be handled accordingly." Leinas respectfully said to the local officer.

"As for you and your. If your surrender is sincere, then in the name of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I accept your surrender, please tell the rest of your tribe to gather here as soon as possible and surrender their weapons as well." Leinas said to the Yacardas' remaining tribe members.

With their surrender formally accepted, Kareli issued the order for the rest of his tribe members to come and gather on the same spot they spoke with Leinas and the other group leaders. Once all of them were gathered, Leinas and the rest of the Knights looked at the remaining tribe members. And they noticed that most of them were thin and were clearly showing signs of malnutrition, they saw the females hugging their young tightly. Saleenas estimated the cubs to be about two to three months old and looked very fragile.

On her spot, Leinas used a [Message] scroll and reported what all that had happened for that day to Albedo, who was stationed at E-Rantel for most of the duration of the campaign.

"So… What will happen to us now?" Kareli asked Leinas Rockbruise.

"I've been told that your whole tribe will be transported to the Abelion Hills. Your arms and armours will be collected, but have no fear for your tribe's safety will be guaranteed as long as you adhere to the rules set out by the Sorcerer King. You and every member of your race that has useful knowledge will be interviewed by the Sorcerer King or his subordinates, I strongly recommend that you all speak the truth when asked by his majesty or by his subordinates." Leinas said in a grave tone.

After a few minutes, a [Gate] appeared behind Leinas. Then a female in a maid's uniform stepped out from the [Gate], the maid known as Entoma gestured for the Yacardas to enter through the dark portal in space. Completely oblivious to the fact, that such a spell is unknown to those outside of Nazarick or those not familiar with Nazarick.

The Yacardas' looked at the black void in fear, even more so at the strange maid that came out of it. Their instincts were yelling at them to avoid the maid at all cost. Sensing the tribe's fears, Leinas explained what is going on right now.

"Have no fear. What you see before you is a ninth tier magic spell; it is the normal means of travel and transportation that the Sorcerer King and his subordinates use. This will transport you to the Abelion Hills; this is the safest mode of travel I assure you. Please enter the [Gate] now; it's not in your tribe's interest to keep his majesty waiting. Oh, by the way, make sure you all behave your best and be respectful of his majesty and his subordinates. One wrong word and your kind might just face extinction." Leinas said in a serious tone.

"Thank you for being reasonable, Commander Leinas. Though my warrior's pride is crushed, my tribe's survival simply takes priority than any honor I might claim." Kareli said as he bowed down in respect to Leinas' compassion. Then he stepped into the portal, followed shortly by his tribe.

Abelion Hills, a few moments later.

The [Gate] took the recently surrendered Yacardas tribal members onto a hill, overlooking a vast field filled with various plants. They looked around them carefully, both in fear and in bewilderment. Until they heard a raspy voice spoke from behind them.

"(Ahem) welcome to the Abelion Hills members of the Yacardan race. I am Grim Claw, the Chief of Riddante Village. Congratulations on getting here safely, your leader is wise to surrender quickly. Since your tribe surrendered, you'll be getting more benefits compared to those that resisted and worse insulted Lord Demiurge. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I pity those three females. But have no fear, for I have told by Lady Albedo to provide for your tribe for now. Until you're all self sufficient but, first things first. Your leader, the tribe's advisers, elderly members, and anyone among you that can provide us with necessary information about your tribe and nation's history, culture etc. More importantly, the reasons why your nation is attacking the Draconic Kingdom in the first place. Please follow Lady Entoma, se will lead you to Lord Demiurge's office there, he will be asking you important questions. As for the rest of you, follow me. I'll show you to where you guys will be staying from now on, as well as explain the rules to you guys." Grim Claw explained.

Entoma lead the tribe leader and his more knowledgeable companions into Demiurge's office. Into the Capital of the developed Abelion Hills. They were asked to enter a mini bus, while the rest of the tribe rode inside a couple of regular buses. Just like most of the New World's native residents, the beastmen were baffled about the new type of vehicle. But then again, it was the least of their worries.

Meanwhile, inside the fake Nazarick.

Demiurge met with the Yacardan leaders and asked them numerous questions regarding their species' culture, and history among other things. And after a few hours, he was done with them for the day and had them returned to the Abelion Hills. The information he has gathered, was quite interesting and he couldn't wait to bring these information to his master. As for the details of what these information unearthed are? They will be brought to light in better and meaningful details in future chapters.

Inside Ainz' private office. Albedo just submitted her reports to her master, and was trying her best to hold back her own libido and focused on her next task. Coincidentally above her, are the Eight-edged Assassins fully prepared to drop down on her if necessary.

'Please leave, please leave, please leave already.' Such was the common thought running in the minds of the ever ready protectors. The ones directly above Albedo have already silently held their own weapons to lock her in place if an unfortunate outburst happens again.

"Hmm… These reports will be personally read by me later on. Albedo, I command you to resume your sacred duties as Guardian Overseer and oversee the maintenance and other operations in Nazarick. Once I am done reviewing all of the reports, I will tell everyone of their next set of instructions. You may leave now." Ainz said in his regal tone. Hoping it would be enough to send Albedo away and let him read in peace.

"But, Ainz-sama. You would be lonely here all by yourself, please allow me to help review these reports for you." Albedo pleaded in a seductive voice, making sure to show her ample cleavage to her lord.

"That is not necessary, you have a sacred duty to uphold. Never forget that. I need my privacy to plan out the details of the next steps for realization of my 'Project Utopia' leave now." Ainz said in his stern voice. Albedo reluctantly left the office, but understood why her master needs his privacy. As she walked along the hallways, she gradually got lost in her own fantasies again. Hearing a familiar voice snapped her back to reality.

"You know Albedo, this is becoming rather concerning. I'm afraid that if you continue to get lost in your own fantasies while walking around Nazarick, I might need to report this to Ainz-sama. Please understand." Demiurge said in his usual tone.

"Hmph! You have nothing to worry about, Demiurge. I am fine and such worries are not necessary, though, I appreciate your concern." Albedo replied in a denial sort of tone. Then, she walked on towards the throne room for her duties.

The situation aside, Demiurge moved towards his destination; the office of Ainz Ooal Gown. Right before his master's office door, he checked himself to ensure that he looks presentable in the presence of the Supreme Being. He nodded to the two Insectoid soldiers guarding the door, they in turn, bowed down in respect. One of the guards informed the maid inside, who in turn, informed Ainz of Demiurges presence outside.

"Excuse me Lord Ainz, Lord Demiurge is outside and would like to have an audience with you. He said that he has vital information in hand." Lumiere, one of the Homunculus Maids informed of her Liege.

"Very well, let him in." Ainz said regally.

'What!? After Albedo, now Demiurge is coming in? Haah… what a drag, but then again. If he really has any breakthrough information. Then, this might be helpful for the overall mission.' Ainz said in his mind.

The door opened, and Demiurge stepped in. kneeling down in front of his master as the Guardians usually do. Much to Ainz's frustrations, thing went on as they usually do. With the Guardians over-exalting Ainz as the all-knowing, all-powerful being they portray him to be. And on the other hand, Ainz would just cringe deep inside his mind and power through the whole thing.

"Thank you Demiurge. Please, have a seat." Ainz spoke calmly.

"Such kindness from a Supreme Being is wasted on a lowly servant like me, we are most fortunate indeed." Demiurge said in response.

'What the hell?! Why must every encounter be like this? Somehow, talking to them like this is way more exhausting than being in a real battle.' Ainz groaned internally.

"I've been told that you have some important information with you. I'd very much like to learn about it." Ainz asked.

"Yes Ainz-sama. We have just finished interrogating the leaders of the Yacardas Tribes from the Beastmen Nation. The first ones were interrogated according to your instructions of using the 'Good cop, Bad cop' technique, and the results are very impressive. Yes, they are indeed. Only the mind of a Supreme Being can muster such a cunning technique without the one in question not even having a clue as to what is truly happening around them." Demiurge said, as he began to lavish praise on Ainz's genius.

"(Fake coughing) Alright, what is this information that you deem important?" Ainz asked to change the subject.

"Of course, according to the interrogated tribal leaders. They said that most of the Beastmen tribes naturally eat meat, and there are a few Beastmen races that rely on plant life for food. Their elders speak of something about their home abundant with wildlife and even though the more powerful races raided the weaker ones from time to time, in order to preserve their livestock's numbers. It eventually came to a point where the weaker races' tribes agreed to band together to protect each other and increase their chances of survival.

However, their lives took an upside down turn when the stronger suddenly joined together. The stronger ones demolished the weaker ones allied forces with their strength and numbers. We have also asked those from other species' that were captured by our allied forces. They basically corroborated the Yacardas' tribe's stories.

One of them, the eldest Yacardan member. Said, that the Yacardas used to lived in the central point of their nation. He said that it was the appearance of a powerful Dragon Lord that forced them to slaughter the others, lest it would be them on the receiving end of such commands. Unfortunately, they have never seen or heard of this Dragon Lord themselves. However, the eldest among them did say that he heard one of the other race's leaders told him personally that this Dragon Lord was capable of making and controlling large numbers of undead creatures. So I think it's safe to assume that we might be dealing with some sort of a necromancer Dragon Lord, or it's quite possible that it's powered by Wild Magic." Demiurge reported, and offered his own analysis.

"Hmm? Wild Magic and possible necromancy. Quite a possible potent combination, if I do say so myself. Thank you Demiurge, you have once again done Nazarick a great honor by gathering such useful information time and again. What would like for your reward? And don't say that serving me is a reward on itself, being loyal and selfless is good and all. But, a person without any personal aspirations will not get far in life." Ainz said as he always thought this would be a good opportunity to let the Arch Devil have some much deserved reward.

"Truly Ainz-sama, your generosity knows no bounds. I believe that you already gave me your word that I would be allowed to rule the skies once the entire world is under your rule. That will suffice Lord Ainz." Demiurge humble replied.

"Regardless, that reward is already promised for the future. What I'm asking you now, is for something that you'd like for the immediate time." Ainz cringed inside as he pretended to be some noble boss.

"Very well, then. If it's possible, when this so-called Dragon Lord is dealt with. I would like to claim its bones, so that I could use them on my next project." Demiurge replied with his usual grin in anticipation of the large mass of skeletal supplies for his personal hobby.

"Then it shall be so. Keep in mind however, that the skeletons will be given to you after Nazarick have harvested every useful part of the creature. Will that be fine with you?" Ainz asked.

"Oh yes, Lord Ainz. Of course, the needs of Nazarick and the Supreme Beings always come first." The business suited demon rejoiced.

"I want you to inform the rest of Nazarick about this information, especially to Pandora's Actor and Nabe and every Nazarick agent we've sent out recently. Also, share your discoveries with the allied forces and our vassal. Now, if there's nothing else; I'd like for you to take some time in Nazarick to rest and relax for a bit. Consider it, a much earned rest for your hardwork. Ulbert does have a saying, 'All work and no play, makes one dull in every way'. Ah, Ulbert old buddy. How I wish you and everyone are here with me right now. Anyway, just enjoy your rest and let the others handle the rest." Momonga said in his practiced sage-like speaking tone.

"Thank you again Lord Ainz, I will see to it that your will is executed to perfection." Demiurge replied before leaving Ainz's office. As the business clothed devil walked along the long hallway on the Ninth Floor, he was filled with joy that his master have imparted him with a bit of knowledge about his creator Ulbert Alain Odle.

"All work and no play, makes one dull in every way… Hah! Of course! Why didn't I think of it much sooner?! Ah truly Lord Ainz is the wisest of the Supreme Beings, he even shared some of Lord Ulbert's wisdom to me so that I can understand the next phase of his genius plan. Ah… Pandora's Actor, you truly are the luckiest one amongst us Guardians. Even I can't help but be a bit envious of you my fellow Guardian. But, I will earn our master's respect through hardwork. So that I can prove myself worthy to be in the service of the Supreme Beings. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" Demiurge thought out loud, after somehow discovering another "phase" of the undead king's plans. All that as he ended up letting his sinister laugh echo throughout the halls of the Ninth Floor.

Meanwhile, on a makeshift camp venturing into the Beastman Nation's borders a few days later.

The adventurers began to set up camp after setting a secured perimeter, Momon (Pandora's Actor) relayed Demiurge's information to the other Adventurers and to the Local Commanders that accompanied them. They in turn, relayed the same information to the Royal Court; all the way to Queen Draudillon herself.

The information itself was something no one really expected. For no one thought there would be something other than perhaps hunger or pride, which could compel their beastmen neighbours to unite and attack them. the details about half of the captured humans being sent to the Evil Dragon Lord's lair was cause for concern and much worry for the population of the Draconic Kingdom. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Draconic Kingdom's borders; upon receiving their copy of the report, the Fire Dragon Lord was understandably upset that one their kind was the much cause for this nation's pains. The Fire Dragon Lord quickly ordered a small group to return to the Argland Council to inform the others of these developments.

"Hmm… Which one of those guys could it be? It can't be the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, he's too lazy to be doing something like this. If my guess is right, it might be the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord: Cure Elim Los Malvar. If it is him, this might get tricky very quickly." The Fire Dragon Lord thought out, as his advisors and fellow leaders were sitting down inside a comfortable tent where they held their joint meetings.

"Uhm… Excuse me Great Fire Dragon Lord. But, who or what is this Elder Coffin Dragon Lord that you mention?" Neia asked curiously.

"That Douche Bag, is a poor excuse for a Dragon Lord. The fact that he calls himself a Dragon Lord now, is simply pissing me off. And I'd bet my weight in gold, that the Dragon Lords in the council are going to be very pissed off when they learn about this. Especially, the Platinum Dragon Lord. Oh, he's going to be pissed for sure. Huh?...

Oh yeah, about your question. You see, this goes way back in time. Before many of the countries are named the way they are now. Way back in time, when dragons ruled these lands without any competition. That wrinkly old flying foreskin was known as an aged coward for hiding himself away from the attention of the Eight Greed Kings, he practically flew away in fear when the Dragon Emperor called for every able body among the Dragon race to unite and fight against those eight bastards. Last I heard of him, was when I was still very young. And that was when other dragons spoke about him supposedly turning himself into some kind of an undead dragon. Cowardly bitch move I'd say." The Fire Dragon Lord answered Neia's question.

"Thank you for your answer Fire Dragon Lord. At the very least, we now have an idea as to who or what we might be dealing against after we get through to all of those hordes of Beastmen out there." Neia answered with renewed conviction.

"True. But, I wouldn't take him lightly if I were you. Should we or anyone in the allied forces encounter him, by no means should they engage him. He might be known to us Dragon Lords as somewhat cowardly, but that doesn't mean he's stupid or weak. Keep in mind, he had a very long time to gather his powers. And as an undead Dragon Lord, who knows how much of him has changed. If it's possible; we, the Dragon Lords of the Argland Council should be the one to face him and end his folly. His hunger for blood and power has gone out of control. Even my elder siblings only tolerated his existence back then, because he is a Dragon like us. And we are already few in numbers, but if he continues on this path. I'm afraid his actions will eventually lead him against the Sorcerer King and the rest of the known nations.

As far as I'm concern, my siblings and I, and the rest of the other remaining true Dragon Lords have always hated 'PLAYERS' for what they did. But we have reserved a place of acceptance to those who formed and lead the 'Thirteen Heroes' for the good that they tried to do. And now, we have a powerful undead magic caster that is willing to help create a new world where all can coexist. With an ally like him against potential Evil PLAYERS, we have a chance to secure a real peaceful future for eons to come. Like hell if I'm gonna let that winged-ball sack ruin that glorious future." The Fire Dragon Lord said with a certain hate in his voice.

Imperial Palace, Arwintar; the capital of the Baharuth Empire.

About the same time as the other leaders of the allied forces received the reports. A young Emperor was reading through the reports sent by Leinas, who was on the field in the Draconic Kingdom's territory. And also, from the Embassy of the Sorcerer Kingdom stationed in the capital.

"Great, just great. So, it seems that the root of all the problems the Draconic Kingdom has been facing these last few decades started from a rogue Dragon Lord. And most likely an undead one, based from the information gathered by the Sorcerer King's subordinates. Jircniv groaned at the grave news that just got to him.

"But your highness, is it possible that the information they got were lies spun by the captured beastmen survivors? Or perhaps, exaggerated tales to save their own skins?" Roune Vermillion asked.

"That's possible if it were some other people getting the information from the beastmen survivors. But, we are talking about his majesty's direct subordinates here. Especially Lord Demiurge, you haven't forgotten that he can simply use the power in his voice to command others to do as he tells them to, Have you? No matter. What's important right now, is that we have to be careful should we ever encounter this particular Dragon Lord.

Have two of our Naval Legions ready to observe the surrounding seas. Though we may have no power against that Dragon Lord, we are not alone in this potential crisis. No, not anymore. Also have our Naval and Legion forces supplied with sufficient numbers of [Message] scrolls, the new radio communicators are still being set up for the entirety of the Empire. Reliable or not, any form of communication is an absolute necessity for such emergency cases. Here, take my Seal when you spread my command. It should make any stubborn fool to move faster." Jircniv commanded and both Baziwood and Roune Vermillion ran out immediately to carry on their Emperor's commands.

A few minutes after the two left, the guards announced the arrival of Jircniv's best friend. The leader of the Quagoa race; Pe Riyuro. The Quagoa's visit always delighted Jircniv as he had a bond of true friendship with the Subterranean Beastmen. As Pe Riyuro entered the Throne Room, he noticed the stern face of his friend staring into a piece of paper.

"Bad news I take it?" Pe Riyuro spoke out.

"Huh? Oh, welcome my friend. Please pardon my sudden lack of manners. It's good to see you again. Please, have a seat. How have you been? You looked… different now." Jircniv said as he hugged his good friend and noticed that his friend now seemed different.

"I'm alright Jircniv. I hoped I haven't come at a bad time, since you looked like that piece of paper was someone close to you and that had something bad happened to them. But, then again, I'm no human leader so I don't really know what's going on. Care to tell me about what's troubling you young friend? Who knows? It might make things easier to bear when you unburden yourself by speaking about things. I know it does for me, and I testify that it works. Not sure about it working on humans though." The stout demi human said in his usual raspy voice.

"Well, it's just that the reports from the Allied forces that were sent to aid the Draconic Kingdom had made a discovery. A bad one at that." Jircniv replied.

"Isn't the Draconic Kingdom the one that was being attacked by the Beastman Nation? Also the one that would probably be wiped out from the map after this year, if not for the allied forces that went there some time ago?" Pe Riyuro asked.

"You're correct on both guesses. But to make the long story short, it seems that the whole problem started with the awakening of an undead Dragon Lord." Jircniv answered. At the mention of undead, being followed immediately of the word dragon lord. Pe Riyuro squinted his eyes beneath his sunglasses and cringed twice in rapid succession as the words were mentioned.

"Damn! Nasty news you got there. So basically, it was caused by an undead and a dragon lord in one body. I mean, it was both an undead and a dragon lord that practically ruined me and my clan. But that nation had to deal with those two combined? There's a fucked up place if I've ever heard of one. To be fair to him though, at least, he let my people become stronger and even better than before. Plus check out these new gears. Pretty neat huh?" Riyuro said as he ended his statement by showing off his new clothing to his friend.

"Pardon me for asking. But. What is it exactly? It doesn't look like some kind of armor, and it seemed to be packed with something to be just simple clothing?" Jircniv asked, now that his curiosity shifted his attention away from the news earlier.

"Well, the dwarves call it a "Work Suit" it basically contains every safety feature offered by a miner's uniform. But, those features are compressed into smaller mechanisms like this safety harness that's already built-in to this suit. It's enchanted and rune crafted for over all safety, and it's fashionable. Back in the Dwarf Nation, these are the new trends. Almost everyone wears one, maybe except the Dwarven Council members. Underneath this suit though, (Pe Riyuro removed his Work Suit) I'm wearing this." Pe Riyuro said with excitement as he revealed his new favorite wear. And underneath his 'Work Suit' is him wearing a modified red jump suit that have some set of lights that react to the music that his portable music player is playing.

"Wow! That's amazing. But why do these lights move in some kind of pattern?" Jircniv asked.

"Oh that's because they follow the music played by this. (Pe Riyuro pointed to his music player that is clipped on his belt.) Here, put these on. Then you'll understand the light's movement." Pe Riyuro explained as he put his headset on Jircniv's ears.

Jircniv listened to the upbeat song playing from the portable music player. He liked the music itself, and as he listened to the music, he noticed the lines of lights rising up and down in time with the music's beats. After a few seconds, he was singing along to the lines of (PYT by Michael Jackson).

"You're quite lucky my friend. You already got your claws on one of those portable music players, I'm still waiting for my personal sets. The dwarf from the factory said that I'll get them after a month. I did made a custom order since I want mine to be in gold. So, wait it is then." Jircniv said as his mood lightened up as they talked shop on their purchases.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you buy such strange clothes?" Jircniv asked.

"Several reasons. First, they light up. I mean it's more fun to dance when they light up and when everyone's playing the same song at the same time, oh! It's even better! You should try it sometimes. I've heard that these will soon be made for surface dwellers too, you really should try it as soon as they're available. It's fun to dance in these things, even workings less stressful now." Pe Riyuro exclaimed happily.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you these babies. They're my people's product for the trade market. It turns out, that humans and other demi humans liked the taste of these mushrooms too. Although, you humans have to cook them first before eating them. As for us Quagoas, we just eat them as they are. We clean them first of course, then we enjoy their natural taste and texture.

I'm also here on business. You see, a few days ago. Some of my fellow Quagoas got sick, after eating some strange new rocks that we discovered deep down in the mountain ranges. I asked the Dwarfs about the stones, but none of them could identify what kind of stone it is. So Gondo thought it would be wise to ask for the Sorcerer King's help, I mean, if anyone might know about these stones perhaps he might. Who knows how long he's existed right? Anyway, after n hour passed after Gondo sent the emergency message. And then a dark circular thingy appeared, and out from it was the Sorcerer King himself, accompanied by one if his strange maids. The maid examined the sample we were able to retrieve, and she said that it was 'nukyular, nukliyar plutonyum' or something. Point is, it's called by some language I've never heard of. With that out of the way, the Sorcerer King announced that no and I mean No One is to come in contact or get near that kind of stone. He said that it is very dangerous as it can eventually poison the air, soil, and water around it. And it was after that, that his Elder Liches handed these things to us". Pe Riyuro said as he pulled out a small box that resembles a clock, but it instead has two circles. One for showing direction, the other indicating a certain type of strength as it has a scaling from blue to red, red meaning the severity of the rock's poisonous presence if nearby.

His majesty call this a 'Gaygerkawnter' (Geiger counter). He said that, if there are any plutonium rocks nearby; this device will make noise and guide us to where those rocks are. But he also said that those rocks should be collected and stored in a safe place to ensure everyone's safety. So he had his undead servants roam to where we first found those rocks. And with all that said, his majesty ordered me, along with some of my fellows and some of the Rune Craft Dwarfs to travel every territory of the Sorcerer Empire to educate everyone about these rocks, for public safety. In the meantime, all of the Quagoas and Dwarves that were affected by those accursed rocks were sent to E-Rantel for medical treatment. Last I checked on them, they were getting better but, the doctors said it'll take them a few more months before they're completely healthy again. They said that the poison from those rocks are totally different from most kind of poisons out there. And that's why I came here, not just to show you our some of our trading products. But, to also get a permit for us to sell them here in your nation.

Since many of our lairs are under quarantine for our safety, we don't have a choice but to move out to the surface. And try our luck out here for the time being, it's only for this year. The Sorcerer King said he'll have our lairs thoroughly cleaned off these 'reydiyatyon' (radiation) thingy, and he'll make our lairs protected from those effects when it's safe for us to return home. So there you go, that's my business part on me being here. Of course, seeing an old friend is always a reward on its own." Pe Riyuro said humbly and sincerely.

"I'm so sorry to hear about the trouble your people have gone through, my friend. And thank you for bringing such important information to my attention. Have no worries, we do have some lands that your people can stay in while you let these problems pass, though there are no proper homes built on those lands as those are mostly forest areas. I thought that some of your people don't venture out to the surface like you or the other miners. There will be some work needed there, but we'll make it work for everyone.

Meanwhile, in the Re-Estize Kingdom.

"This is indeed a tragedy on top of another tragedy. I hope that the allied forces succeed in their sacred mission of saving the Draconic Kingdom and hopefully they can win against this undead dragon lord. It shames me once again that we are the only nation that wasn't able to send some of our troops to help out those people in need. By the name of all that's good and right, I'll make it up to everyone somehow before I'm dead." King Rampossa said in a wishful, but sincere tone as he closed his eyes for a moment to offer a silent prayer to everyone that has been affected and afflicted by the different kinds of trouble all around the continent.

And after King Rampossa opened his eyes again, one of his advisors spoke.

"Please remove the thoughts of despair and unnecessary worries from your mind, your highness. Such tragedies are beyond our control. How about some good news for a change?" Marquise Raeven said.

"Ah, please Raeven. Even a deaf peasant would not refuse to hear some good news." Rampossa replied.

"You'd be glad to hear, that the public is recovering from the effects of this year's famine. Most of the population, are now becoming healthy again. And according to reports from the new and old Town and village leaders; the new diet recommended by the doctors from the Sorcerer Kingdom has greatly improved our citizens' health. And thanks to the new acquisition and trade deals we signed with the Sorcerer Kingdom, the prices of foods and even drinks have become very affordable. Our merchants are trading well with other vassal nations, ensuring our supply of goods are safe and are kept well for emergency cases. And the nobles that were part of the Noble faction have left or agreed to surrender their noble claims and are granted sufficient sized lands near the borders of the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom and ours. Unfortunately, there were some stubborn nobles that refused to recognize the legitimacy of our nation's vassalization under the Sorcerer Kingdom. After the Sorcerer King gave them a week to think about their options, well… they chose to ally against the Sorcerer King and He sent a small squad of Death Knights to 'take care' of the nobles so-to speak.

As for the people's reactions to the new goods being in use now in our government facilities? You'd be pleased to know, that the majority of the knowledgeable ones have already accepted the new devices to do their jobs. Inventions like the typewriter and the printing press are now the new standard for documentations and making book copies. The new technologies are slowly making a big difference in today's economy, new materials and concepts like the Carbon Fiber for industrial usage have been an instant demand for various things. Even the Blacksmiths are amazed by the light weight and toughness of such a material. And for general purposes, the use of various kinds of waxed papers for food storage and cups for drinks are the new trends in many food and drinks establishments throughout the Kingdom. And as for public health and safety concerns, the recycling initiative is welcomed by the villages as it lessens garbage around them and allow for the making of cheaper materials. That would conclude my report your highness." Marquise Raeven humbly ended his report to the king.

After hearing of the good changes, being accepted by the majority of the masses. King Rampossa-III couldn't help but smile as he took a sip of his new favorite Iced Tea.

"Thank you very much for all of your hardwork, Marquise Raven. If good things keep along as they are now, then, I can only see good things for our Kingdom my friend." King Rampossa replied.

"That is our hope, my king. That's our hope." Raven replied.

"Anyway, speaking of changes. How is your family handling all the changes?" Rampossa asked.

"Surprisingly, they're taking a liking to it. My wife's been more relaxed now in her pregnancy, compared to how she was when she was pregnant with my firstborn. Even I'm much calmer now, ever since I've learned of some of the medical wonders brought in by the Sorcerer King. With the non humans residing in E-Rantel, I was worried about my son's safety. But, after our stay their; I find them to be very similar to us in many ways. When we met some of the non human City Councillors, I realized just how stupid we've really been these past few hundred years.

I mean, if we tried hard enough to forge true respect and mutual relations with other species. We could have avoided unnecessary bloodshed. I'm just glad that now, we have less things to worry about. But then again, there are still a lot of fools out there. And we still need to be vigilant your majesty." Raeven replied.

"Indeed true. Still, compared to how things were back then. The vassalization has actually provided us the best opportunity to improve this kingdom for the better, and now that the noble factions are mostly gone. We can implement the rules across the entirety of the nation. Though, the greenhorn factions are still somewhat around since they claim that it was their dealings with the Sorcerer Kingdom that helped to alleviate the effects of the recent famines. But, with the new trade deals included in the vassalization documents; we can easily purchase and sell various goods with anyone within the Sorcerer Kingdom. So, we won't have to rely on them anymore." King Rampossa answered calmly.

After their conversations, Marquise Raeven left the king's office to travel to E-Rantel in order to spend time with his family.

At the same time; somewhere, in the remote areas near the outskirts of the Re-Estize Kingdom and Argland Republic's borders. Six women, five younger women and one elderly were riding in two blue hatchback-model cars. One of the two having a massage chair wrapped in cloth and strapped on the roof of the car.

"Do we really have to bring that thing with us?" A muscular armored woman asked her co-passengers.

"Like hell I'm leaving home without it. Trust me, after we get settled to where we're going. You can try that sweet chair and you'll never want to leave it. Heh, heh." The elderly woman replied.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" A blonde beauty asked the elderly.

"Don't worry Lakyus, I'm sure he's just near that town. There's no way he's leaving that area, since it's the only place he can still raise his farm animals. And also, because his family lives there as well." Rigrit answered.

And with that, the group went on until they arrived at a desolate area. The only thing that might tell them that they were on the right track, was a pathway marked by a large wooden arch with a sign nailed to its side. The sign said: "Danger. Do not enter."

After reading the sign, Tina and Tia looked at Rigrit then back to the sign. Sensing the twins' unease, Rigrit decided to address this immediately.

"Yes, we're in the right place alright. Now, once we're inside their village, don't bring out your weapons. Just leave them in the car, unless you want to be run out of this town. His species isn't exactly that accepting of humans, especially, when the Theocracy scriptures hunted them down decades ago. Just let me do the talking and stay quiet." Rigrit cautioned her comrades.

After Rigrit's warning, the group moved into the pathway. Upon arriving at a supposed town that resembles more of a ruin, rather than a remote village. The small village have broken huts and some farm animals freely roaming around. After looking around, Rigrit called out to her former comrade and fellow Thirteen Hero.

"Chevrolitz Marnak! Are you there? Can anyone answer me? It's me, Rigrit Bers Caurau. I have come to talk to you, with me are my comrades. We mean you no harm! Please, talk to me. We have to talk, it's truly important." Rigrit shouted out in hoping that her old friend would respond kindly.

It didn't take too long for someone to answer her call. All of a sudden, Rigrit and the rest of Blue Roses were trapped by the thick, thorny, brownish vines that instantly sprouted from under them. They were caught off-guard, and were trapped within the cage of vines quite easily. Evil-Eye was about to use her magic to set all of them free, but, Rigrit asked her not to.

"Marnak! It is me Rigrit! I'm no illusion! Look at us, even the team cry baby is here with me. Roses calm down and relax, he will not harm the innocent." Says Rigrit.

"_Ssstannd Downn Everyyoone! I will sspeakk with hherr_." Says, a voice that seemed to buzz and hiss at the same time.

"Peace be with you, Chevrolitz Marnak of the Evergreen Leaf Clan. You seemed to have aged well, old friend. Hey, greet him too." Rigrit said, as she urged Evil-Eye to greet their former team member.

"Hello there. Hope you're no longer angry about that accident with one of the Evil Deity." Evil-Eye sheepishly greeted her old team mate.

"_Hmm… Iitt really iss you Rigritt. I'm gglad tto sseee you, yyouu too Littttle one. Ddon't worry, it's all in the ppast nnow. And I've recovereddd a llong ttime aggo aalreadyy. Ah! Wwhere are mmy manners? (He deactivated the magical vine cage) Ppplease follow mee. Ssorry about the harsh welcome, bbuttt itt had tto be done. The accursed Sslaane Ttheocraccy still exist, aand their Sscriptturess may hhunt us sstill_." Marnak said to his former team mates.

"It's alright, old friend. We understand. And speaking of the Theocracy, if they continue the way they are now. There's a big chance they might actually cease to exist." Evil-Eye replied with her casual deadpanned tone.

"_Ohh, rreallly? Now yyou have ppiqued my interest. Pplease ttell me more about that, I hhaven't really vventuredd oout of our tterritory ffor the ppast hhundred yyearss or ssoo. Yyour sstories would bbe ggreatly appreciated_." Marnak followed up, after hearing Evil-Eye's statement. His curiosity about the Slane Theocracy's situation getting the better of his interests, and of course, seeing some old comrades was always a welcomed surprise for him.

Marnak led his visitors into an underground cave system that spans about the same After Rigrit introduced the Adamantite ranked Adventurer team of Blue Roses, Marnak introduce his family and friends as well. Marnak's introduction of his family and friends took almost an hour, mostly due to his age of over four hundred years of existence and their species' speech patterns and their numbers. Afterwards, Rigrit and Marnak went on to talk first about catching up about each other's life and other pleasant topics. Rigrit simply indulged her old friend, who has lived in fear for his own life and that of his family and friends. She knew that his old friend would appreciate being kept up to speed about the important news of the past centuries since they last met.

It was in the culture of the Scarab Beetle-like species, that any respected ally or friend of the clan would help to inform them of any necessary news. This was due to the aggressive and systematic extermination attempts by the various Scriptures from the Slane Theocracy. And after nearly two hours of Rigrit and Evil-Eye updating Marnak of the necessary informations, they went on to talk to him about the Sorcerer King and the recently founded nation of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"Hmm… Thiss Ssorcererr Kingdomm you sspeak of, it's llike a dream ccome true. And the ppriestss ttried to steal ffrom them and failed mmiserably, yyou say?" Marnak asked.

"Oh yeah, they messed up big time. Their representative known as Cardinal Raymond, somehow managed to convince the majority of the Theocracy's leading council to agree to the Sorcerer King's terms. I mean, if the massacre at the Katze Plains didn't give them any idea of the tragedy the Sorcerer King can unleash down on them; nothing will. And those zealot assholes, had the guts to kill the sixty percent of the Elven population; instead of setting them free!" Evil-Eye said so, with anger and frustration clear in her voice. A sentiment shared by everyone in the room.

"Hoh? I ttrust it's not going well for those racists?" Marnak asked curiously. Though, his joy couldn't be hidden, as it was somewhat evident in his voice. Rigrit and Evil-Eye could fully understand the sarcastic kind of joy in his tone. Considering what many of their team mates went through, before and after the battle with the Evil Deities. Most of them were already being hunted for the sole reason of existing, and even being part of the now legendary group did not stop the Theocracy from hunting them. Even though, the Theocracy mostly enact their hunt of the former Thirteen Heroes in secret; to avoid possible public outcry. They still make the former members' lives difficult in one way or another.

Thus, they continued with their conversations. Up to the point where Rigrit tells Marnak of Chiron's request, and with that; Marnak realized the cold sad truth. His best friend, the famous Black Knight; was already dead. Following that sad train of thought, he couldn't help but be sad about the fact only the five of them were the only ones that still remains. For a few moments the three of them savoured the precious opportunity to talk about their travels, troubles and challenges. Their tests and victories, as well as their losses. Marnak still clearly remember how their leader Mac Guyver; would usually make them try his food experiments. One which mostly ends up with him having an upset stomach and have to quickly look for a private spot to "unleash" the dish he just tried. Such was just one of their many strange and unique experiences, but still, a treasured memory none the less.

"Good times." Marnak said in nostalgia.

"So? Will you come with us to E-Rantel? I'm sure Chiron and Tsar would be very happy to see you. And speaking of Chiron, I'm sure you won't believe how she is now." Evil-Eye teasingly said to her Insectoid friend.

"_Why? Wwhat's hhappened tto herr?_" Chevrolitz Marnak asked with concern and curiosity.

"Well, you'll just have to go see for yourself to find out now. Wouldn't you? C'mon, a little travel and a little reunion wouldn't hurt you. Plus, with the new methods of transportation available now. We'd be there in E-Rantel by about two weeks, one if we push the car really hard. But I'd rather not abuse that beautiful ride. It cost me a lot of gold to get one, after all." Rigrit replied with her casual attitude.

"_Car? Wwhat iss this car you sspeak of?_" Marnak asked again.

"It's what the residents of the Sorcerer Kingdom call their new type of transportation, and that's just on land. They even have transportation that takes you up to the sky, and a special one that allows you to reach the moon! Our very own Lakyus right here had been one of the lucky few to partake on that journey." Evil-Eye answered with excitement, like that of a small girl.

"_The Moon? As in the one that lights up in the nnight? (Evil-Eye nodded quickly) You mmust be in pppoor health, tto even think of ssuch things_." Marnak replied with doubt.

"Uhm… excuse me lord Marnak, but what Evil-Eye said is all true. I was indeed one of the few; that were given an opportunity to travel to the moon. Even some of the Dragon Lords were with us in that journey, the experience is truly something else." Lakyus chimed in to support her friend's story.

"_Now, tthat's even mmore interesting. Vvery well, I shall go with you. But, please allow me to set a few things hhere before I lleave_." Marnak answered.

And after talking with the rest of his family and clan about his journey, and giving them certain cautionary instructions. Marnak joined Rigrit and the Blue Roses as they went to the place where they hid their cars. But, since Marnak was accompanied by his second born son. They went with Rigrit's car which was surprisingly able to accommodate the two brute-looking Demihumans. The two Insectoids, found the vehicle very strange. Even more about the fact that was faster than a rich noble's carriage being pulled by Sleipnirs; which were widely known to be similar but much fast than most kinds of horses, as they have more than two pairs of legs. And with that, they went on towards E-Rantel.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 26: Trying times.**

After receiving news of the Entire Yacardas tribes defeat, along with those of other races. The leader of the Bafolk clan; native to this region, thought it wise to try and get to know their new potential new opponents before making any moves. They found it hard to believe, about the news of the famous Grand King Buser's death by some magic caster.

However, with the confirmed news about the Yacardas' defeat and even more troubling; their disappearances. Has caused the Bafolk leader to be cautious with their new and suspected to be formidable foes. The Beastmen warriors, regardless of what race, were aware of the existence of Adventurers and even some famous human warriors. Among them, were the late Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff and the late Pavel Baraja. Even with the difference in race, and status. There are some Beastmen that recognize these names for their proven strength and skills as well for their well earned respect among many warriors of different race and culture.

The fact that Chief Skodda of the Bafolk race within the Beastmen Nation, actually entertained the idea of actually asking for assistance from the nearest demihuman tribes; was already a reason to pause for concern regarding the results of the recent events. As proud as the Bafolks are, they are not stupid. Among the various tribes and races that comprise the Beastmen Nation, the Bafolk's united warrior tribe was known to be among the few to be truly recognized as tactically intelligent. Compared to more powerful species in their nation, they were among the few groups that are capable of capturing a large walled city without any help from other beastmen groups. Chief Skodda's second in command sweated profusely during the tribe's war council meeting. After hearing about the Yacardas' ace weapon defeated by a single opponent, he felt sick with fear. And for good reason, the Yacardas' Behemoth warrior; which was the result of their ancient ritual that fused two or more Yacardas warriors together to form a large hulking beast. Was truly something to be wary of. Not even the Bafolk or the more powerful races took its potentials lightly. Even worse for the Bafolk tribe, was the report of the survivors' description of that lone warrior that easily defeated that behemoth. The description seemed to be similar to that of a legendary undead called the Death Knights, but the survivors clearly stated that it was different.

"Surely it must be a Death Knight that has been given a different armor by its master. Otherwise, we're screwed. Think about it. The fact that there is someone that can actually summon, much worse; control a fucking Death Knight actually exists. Then we ARE on the losing side of this battle. You may hate me for saying this, but, I propose we send some messengers and try to negotiate with those humans. I'd rather be imprisoned in some human city, than be like those victims in the silent city hundreds of years ago." One of the elders said.

His opinion was obviously an unpopular one, especially for the younger warriors that were aiming to get their own warrior's glory in the battlefield. But Chief Skodda was their chief not just because of his warrior skills and strength, it was mostly because of his cunning intelligence that allowed him to lead his tribe to survive for as long they had ever since his rule started. His common sense tells him that they are not in a favourable situation, but his pride resists any notion of weakness, be it real or perceived.

"Thank you, councillor. Regardless, these new foes of ours might just be lucky for all we know. Keep in mind, these humans are generally weaker than us by all means. Though, from time to time, there would be some of them that possess such intellect that could greatly help gain them some advantage. We are in a sore spot as we are now. We cannot go back, lest we be consumed by that abomination. Yet, as good as our new opponents seem to be. We have no real choice but to move forward and invade the cities from here on out. And as for sending messengers, they might just decide to kill them anyway.

Have the warriors set out to go and tell those from other tribes and races, that I have called for a grand meeting with their leaders. Something tells me that there is something very, very wrong with all this. I will not risk our tribe to be just some ploy for whatever's going on. I believe we must form a united front once again and strike down these newcomers, once that city is claimed. It will be easier to invade that nation's capital, and after that; our freedom from that evil." Chief Skodda commanded, and his soldiers and messengers moved swiftly to do their tasks.

After a week, the leaders of other tribes from other races came to what the Beastmen leaders agreed to be a neutral location. The site was specifically chosen due to it sharing a border with most of the different tribes' territories. The first to arrive were the united Bafolk tribe, led by Chief Skodda. The second ones were the Hobgoblins led by their leader only referred to as "The trickster". Later on, the rest of the other tribe's leaders arrived. And with them were their most trusted warriors, advisers and servants.

As soon as they were all complete, they started their meeting immediately. They shared stories of each group was doing. It came to a point that everyone felt a noose around their necks slowly tightened, as each group shared their tales.

"You guys just fought against better human warriors. We had to survive against the fucking Fire Dragon Lord and that human archer with angry eyes. Not to mention, those black armored warriors they have with them. I'm just lucky we still got away, and that they didn't decide to pursue us further. Only a quarter from our entire numbers remains, and that includes the young and the pregnant ones. They easily retrieved the human that we've captured before, the living ones anyway. All we have left for food are the chopped up parts from the human reserves." The Hobgoblin Chief exclaimed.

"It seems to me, that all of us are suddenly having a string of bad luck lately. As for our problem recently, soldiers and other warriors have allied themselves together with the soldiers of our neighbouring nation. We are the only race left from the coastal regions, the others, including the last of the Yacardas tribes have disappeared. And when we looked around to investigate, we found not a single corpse in sight of where the battle supposedly took place. Something is amiss indeed." The Chief of the Snakemen tribe added.

The Beastmen leaders; the remaining ones at least, spoke with each other and discussed of coming up with a plan for taking on the new comers and to get to the capital of the Draconic Kingdom. After long hours of heated talks and debates, they finally agreed on a set of plans to enact against their new foes. And with that, they began making their respective preparations.

Thirty miles inside the Beastmen Nation's official borders.

The Adventurers from the Sorcerer Kingdom are now joined by the soldiers and Adventurers from the Draconic Kingdom. The tales of their heroic rescues of the human survivors, spread like wildfire throughout the Draconic Kingdom's populace. Such stories, inspired poets and bards to write songs and poems about such epic adventures. Some of the rescued survivors that were able to recover their health and sanity, have even volunteered their own time with assisting in needed labor works like building temporary houses, health facilities, volunteer guards for makeshift hospitals among others. On the flip side of that coin; the populace have grown an equal amount of hate towards certain members of the nobility, namely the ones entrusted with the duties of distributing the allied forces' donations for the people.

Queen Draudillon wasted no time ordering the remaining soldiers to capture every noble that was responsible directly or indirectly with the scandal. In less than a week after receiving Momon's report, she made sure that the responsible nobles would feel her wrath. Especially her distant relatives. After a fair but, thorough trial was held; nearly seventy percent of the nobles lost their heads and were placed on long pikes that were displayed in the capital square. The queen also ordered that the guilty nobles' assets, are to be sold and the proceeds would be used to aid the people in getting their lives back. As for the specifics; she consulted with her most trusted advisors, and they all agreed to seek council with the high officials from the Sorcerer Kingdom.

Queen Draudillon was shocked to find that the Sorcerer Kingdom sent a Vampire to assist them with the handling of such tasks, the undead which only referred to his self as Count Calkuluz. An Area Guardian just like Kyouhukou, he also resides within the Second Floor of Nazarick. His own lair is filled with puzzles, riddles and other traps meant to confuse and disorient his enemies unlucky enough to reach his lair.

He was wearing a blue business suit made of silk, matched with dark violet velvet pants and shiny leather shoes. He wore dark tinted eye glasses and a white silk necktie printed with logos of different banks from the real world, truly a representation of corporate evil. A creation of Flat Foot; one of the members of the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was a salesman like Suzuki Satoru, though his life had suffered many tragedies under the hands of several corporations; mostly with banks and the like. His hatred for the corporate world was only second to Ulbert Alain Odle, a comrade whom he considers to be like a brother, due to the many similarities in their lives.

"Good evening your majesty, please pardon my way of arrival. I'm honoured to meet you and I hope I could meet your objectives satisfactorily." Count Cal-Kuluz said as he bowed down to the Queen. His regal manners, matching his handsome looks and clothing; might make one mistake him for a rich nobleman. But, his blood-red eyes reveal his true personage. In another time, a vampire's appearance might make everyone fear for their lives. But, the mixed-race culture that is popular and is encouraged in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Who is now slowly being accepted by the majority of human society; makes these kinds of encounters seem normal.

It was then the Queen Draudillon got the actual meeting started, the entire room was pleasantly surprised at the ideas and suggestions brought on by the vampire agent. They never knew that numerous business opportunities could be had and made from such times. Among the ideas presented to them, was the appraisal of all of the culled nobles' assets and properties. Then, after learning of their value; such properties would be sold or auctioned to be purchased by other nobles or rich merchants and even by foreigners, as long as they could pay the full cost upfront. As for other assets, like houses or lands owned the now disgraced noble families. They are confiscated by the government and can be restructured or repurposed for various uses. For example: a seized mansion could be repurposed to be a medical facility or to serve as an embassy or as a fancy Inn or Hotel for various special guests. Either way, the changes would require the government to employ many people thus, creating jobs for the people. In the process, they would have created the needs and demands for a lot of things resulting in a positive economic flow.

"This is quite fascinating, really. Who ever thought of these proposals must have a lot of knowledge in trades among other things. You, good Sir are a man of great intellect. Indeed, we are truly grateful for the Sorcerer King for sending you here to help us." The Prime Minister exclaimed after reviewing the documents on the table.

"I would take that as a compliment. But, it was actually Ainz-sama that thought us about all these things. Even now, he tirelessly continues to bring fort the benefits from his unfathomable wisdom. As I speak, his majesty is already formulating a system that would help secure the Sorcerer Kingdom and all of its vassals and allies. Truth be told; after the problems with the Beastman Nation was solved, your nation will never have to live in fear ever again." Says the vampire accountant.

"Uhm… you said something about a system that would protect all of the Sorcerer Kingdom's vassals and allies. Can you tell us more about it?" Queen Draudillon asked with her child-like curiosity.

"Unfortunately, even I do not know the details about such plans. Other than the fact, that such would be a very complex thing that only those that could see as far as thousands of years could only come up with it." The vampire replied.

"Thousands of years into the future?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Why yes. His majesty himself, revealed this to Lord Demiurge during one of their talks. To witness his majesty's vision becoming reality in front of my very eyes, is truly nothing short of amazing." Count Cal-Kuluz stated as he allowed himself to feel the pride of being a creation of the Supreme Beings.

After recovering from their initial shock, Queen Draudillon looked at her Prime Minister and Marquise Alex. They both nodded to her in agreement. And then, after their formal discussions was over. Queen Draudillon pull up a sealed envelope from one of the boxes she had brought with her, and then handed them personally to the vampire guest and discreetly asked that he give it to the Sorcerer King himself.

The vampire obliged and put the envelope inside his coat's pocket.

Deep inside the Grand Cathedral, located within the Slane Theocracy's capital. Messengers were running in the middle of the night, panting to get some air into their lungs, then run again to their destinations.

Their destinations were the private residences of the Cardinals and the rest of the council. Being woken up in the dead of night after a stressful day of work, was something that greatly irritated the cardinals. Raymond in particular was the one who suffered the most of these stress inducing meetings, which were the results of the public's fanatic and unreasonable actions. The nation-wide killing of the sixty percent of the elves within the Theocracy would no doubt, bring forth the wrath of the Sorcerer King upon them. Dominic's supporters practically poured in hot oils to the flames, by spreading false information about the Cardinals losing faith in the six gods. At this point, Raymond's concern was to transfer innocent people as soon as possible. So that there may be some of his people that would survive, a sentiment shared by the council.

On his way to the Grand Cathedral, Raymond thought of ways to smuggle families out of the country. He was sure that the Sorcerer King would make a move soon enough, and he doesn't want to wait for that to happen. And so, he kept writing on the stack of blank papers on his lap.

"I got to admit, it would definitely be a lot better if I were riding in one of those cars right now. Better accommodations, less shakes and bumps on the ride. Hah… I'm too old for this. If things go on this way, I'd probably die of stress even before the Sorcerer King does anything." Raymond muttered to himself while inside his carriage.

Once on the steps of the Cathedral, Raymond was surprised to see the Captain of the Black Scripture running towards him, while the other members headed for the other Cardinals and Councillors. The Scripture members looked around them cautiously, and then proceeded to escort them inside the building.

Both Cardinals Berenice and Maximilian, quickly noticed the urgency and worry in the faces of the Scripture members. And since the entire Black Scripture was here, something must have really happened recently that they were all summoned so suddenly and at such an hour.

"We're very sorry for having to disturb you and summon you all to the Grand Cathedral, but I'm afraid we have an immediate emergency situation on our hands." Sylvan said to Raymond and the other council members.

"What the heck exactly happened here?" Maximilian asked.

"Please follow me, its best you see exactly what happened here. The others will brief the other council members, only the three of you and the Pontifex will be allowed to see the crime scene." Sylvan added.

As the cardinals walked on and followed Sylvan down a secret passage, they quickly realized; that they were heading for the nation's sacred treasury vault where the items left by the six were kept and guarded by Zesshi Zetsumei.

Upon reaching the vicinity of the treasury, they saw lots of corpses of both the treasury guards and those of whom they suspect were with the guilty party. Many Priests were still healing those that survived, while some were taken into custody as soon as they were no longer in critical conditions.

"Where's Zesshi? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Raymond asked, obviously very worried.

"That exactly is the problem. Earlier this evening, after we finished our duties for the day. We went here to return our sacred items, like we always do each day. But, right after we left the sacred vault. We were attacked by stealthy opponents, most likely the remaining Scripture reserves from our training facility. I recognized some of them to be relatives from retired Scripture members, even worse, some of those retired members were among those who attacked us. We managed to defeat most of them, then Cardinal Dominic and his men suddenly arrived to the scene and that's when start losing to them. Hearing the battle, Zesshi came out of the vault to help us. We thought we almost won, since Zesshi was there. To our surprise though, many of Dominic's men intentionally committed suicide just to by their comrades some time.

Then all of a sudden, a bright light came from the vault and a dragon of light hit Zesshi from her back. Everything happened too fast, and I'm sure the direction where the attack came from surprised even her. After that, Zesshi mopped the floor with us. I'm surprised Dominic didn't order her to kill us all, the only thing I could do was watch him and his men take some of the sacred treasures. My suspicion is that it was Zesshi they were really targeting all along, the sacred treasures were just a bonus to them." Sylvan gave his summary of the events.

"What?! Damn them! Dammit ALL! Did they get all of the treasures?" Raymond asked, clearly suppressing his anger at what had happened.

"No, we still have some of them. Though, the only ones suitable for combat are the ones we just turned in earlier. Lucky for us, the Scriptures' gears were on a different part of the room and that they were pressed for time. If not, they might have gotten our individual gears too. But that still doesn't solve the biggest problem, we just lost the nation's ultimate weapon. In behalf of my team, I'm really sorry sir. I take full responsibility and is willing to accept any punishment for my failure!" Sylvan replied with both shame and conviction.

"No, no, no, take it easy young man. If you were against Zesshi, then there's nothing else you can do but lose. That Damned Dominic! Now he's really done it, it seems were at the last of our rope here. How are the other members of your team?" Raymond asked.

"Everyone is alive, we've already been healed by the priests. But I'm afraid the second, fourth and eight seats are in critical condition. They've been sent to the healing quarters in the cathedral, hopefully they'll recover soon." Sylvan reported, holding back his anger and frustration at what happened to his team mates. He clenched his fists after seeing the bloody mess the second seat was in after trying to stop Dominic's men from taking the sacred treasures, only for Dominic to command the now controlled Zesshi into beating them senseless.

He was worried for his team mates, they took such a beating that even healing magic might not be enough to save their lives. Even worse, he was worried that the Sorcerer King might make a move himself. And if the powers of 'Downfall of Castle and Country' worked on the Sorcerer King, then there would be a bigger war. Sylvan was sure that even if the Sorcerer King was controlled somehow, his subordinates will figure it out quickly and for all intents and reasons; all hell would break loose into the world. But then again, the Sorcerer King have existed for no one knows how long. It might be possible that he has some kind of contingency against such events should they happen.

Raymond dismissed Sylvan and attended to the other Scripture members, and those that are still unconscious on the ground. Every Cardinal was versed in healing magic, so he and the others tried their best to help heal those who needed healing. The other cardinals were already briefed on what happened, and knowing that Raymond sees Zesshi as a real member of his family; they could only try to imagine what was going on in Raymond's mid right now.

"Those fools! Not only did they caused so much trouble, but attacking their own allies? Their comrades? Oh, Dominic. I'm so glad I'm not in your shoes." Maximilian muttered after hearing the reports on what actually happened.

A few moments later, Sylvan's father arrived on the crime scene. Appalled at what he saw, he couldn't believe Dominic would do such a thing. But then again, knowing how Dominic was back in the days, he was somehow not surprised anymore.

"Sylvan! Sylvan, talk to me son. It's me, your father. By the gods. Are you alright? What exactly happened here?" Sylvan's father spoke out, concerned for his son. Both as a father and as a Black Scripture member.

"They got her, Dad. They've got Zesshi now. They used the treasure of the gods on her and had her attack us." Sylvan said as he cried while embracing his father. His father knew very well, the implications of what happened here.

The Theocracy's leading council did not get any sleep that night. Another reason they would add, as to why they should really kill Dominic and his conspirators. That, along with the dead and injured because of the attacks he's orchestrated. Based from the information gathered from the surviving Scriptures and soldiers, Cardinal Raymond was able to have a picture of the scene in his mind. With his innate talents of being a tracker, he was able to trace back how the events most likely happened in detail.

Then, he ordered dome of his trusted servants to retrieve every bit of information regarding the trainees at their training facilities. It was at that moment, that Cardinal Berenice approached Raymond and discreetly whispered to him.

"Things are getting way out of hand now. I'm afraid the best we can do is to ask the Sorcerer King for help, at the very least inform them of what had happened. And maybe, just maybe he might consider letting some of our people be spared from his wrath. The adults; like us being slaughtered for all our failures from stopping these tragedies from happening, is something I can live with. How about the innocents? Especially the children? No my friend, there's no way my heart could survive the knowledge that they'll be slaughtered. Especially, due to the foolishness of warmongers like those three. If it was just Dominic, I think I can understand it somehow. But, the other two? Yvon and Ginedine? In all my life, I never did see those two being capable of such things; at least not them turning on our side anyways."

"I was thinking of somewhere along those lines myself. Just between you and me, I think we might need to smuggle selected people out of here. And hopefully, the Sorcerer King doesn't decide to include them in his attack on us. Because I'm sure he's very upset about all that's happened since then, and all we've done is just buy our people a little more time to exist. (Then, he looked at the death and destruction around him. And then he snapped.) Haah!... this is too much for me already! I'm so tired! GOOODS! If you could truly hear our prayers? Answer us! Do you even still care? ANSWER ME! Dammit!" Raymond shouted out his frustration and desperation.

Raymond's screams stopped everyone in the area. Normally, the priests and soldiers would have arrested any citizen saying such things. Even worse for those shouting such things out loud. The Pontifex just mildly instructed everyone else to keep working, then he looked to Maximilian.

Maximilian understood the Pontifex's look. So Cardinal Maximilian walked towards Raymond and Berenice and talked softly to them.

"Berenice, I'll entrust Raymond to your care. I'll help around here, please bring Raymond to one of the resting quarters upstairs so that he may get some rest at least. (Then he looked at Raymond) Raymond my friend, I feel your pain, but do not despair. The six will not let us down, steel your heart my friend. We're still alive, there's still hope. Plus, this isn't the time for you to lose to despair. We need all the help we can get, and that includes you my boy. Rest for now." Cardinal Maximilian said as he tried to help calm cardinal Raymond down, like a foster father to his adopted son.

Having witness his mentor and the one he considered to be his second father; Sylvan, who was being served with a cup of tea by one of the temple servants, picked up a cup and took a sip of the warm drink. Having felt the tea's relaxing taste, he never thought he'd see the day the Cardinal would breakdown like he did just now. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Cardinal Raymond. Sylvan's father who was next to him, just looked down feeling sorry for his old friend.

After a while, one of the high priests of the Temple of the Earth God spoke with the Pontifex.

"Excuse me sir. But, are we just going to let Cardinal Raymond's actions just now go without punishing him? I mean, it's just that the rules said…" Says the High Priest.

"No need for that, my good man. Cardinal Raymond has devoted his life to the service of the six gods, more than you'll ever know. I don't blame him though, I mean… look around you. Does actions resulting in this tragedy not unnerve you at the very least? We are just human no-more, no-less; we have our weaknesses as well as strengths. He's just being tested by the six. I'm sure he'll power through this." The Pontifex replied. With that, the high priest bowed and then moved on to help with healing those that needed it.

And then, when the Pontifex was sure that no one could hear him. He spoke softly to himself and uttered. "He has to. Gods know we need him now."

Somewhere beneath the ruins located in the middle of a vast desert, roughly fifty miles from the nearest coastline of the Slane Theocracy. One of the places considered to be sacred within the nation; this was the location of Surshana's last battle.

Under the scorching desert, there was a comfortable temple built underground. This was created a long time ago, back when the Theocracy still had friendly relations with the Dwarven Nation. It was simply used as Dominic's base of operations. Here, he slowly and secretly gathered those that he could use as allies and pawns.

From the zealous commoners and soldiers of their nation, to the freed criminals and mercenaries and even former Paladins that defected from the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom. He gathered them all here and train them to be better warriors. At the same time he brainwash them into his cause and delusions of an epic war against the 'forces of evil'.

In a secured room, the former Cardinals were having some discussions with their fancy guests. Opposite Dominic's seat, a man wearing some fancy set of clothes was smiling wickedly. Especially, after hearing Dominic brag about the fact that he now has the Theocracy's secret weapon under his control.

"Just to make sure no one forgets the general layout of the plan. We'll first help you defeat your northern counterparts in the Holy Kingdom, and then after that, you'll invade the Slane Theocracy. And at the right time, we'll launch a surprise strategic attack to ensure victory. And once both nations' strengths have been solidified, we'll use the Re-Estize defectors to hide our advancements towards the Re-Estize Kingdom. Then, the Baharuth Empire and finally; That Damned undead and his cohorts! Keep in mind to ensure you have plenty enough men to ensure that no one knows of our movements. Bribe the small villages to keep quiet, kill them all if you have to. The will of the gods must be enacted." Dominic said to the ones on the opposite side of the table.

"Of course, Cardinal. With your help and our numbers, there's no way we could fail. It's about time we end the Bessarez blood line for good." Says the man sitting opposite to Dominic and the other former Cardinals. While behind him, his allies smiled wickedly like their master.

Unbeknownst to them, there were many little eyes watching and listening to all that they've doing. And sitting comfortably in his office, Ainz just chuckled evilly as he listened to Kyouhukou relay his family's reports in real time.

"That is the end of our report Lord Ainz. What would you like for us to do? Command it, and we will eat every single one of them and present their corpse to the world as a warning to the others." Kyouhukou said, as he knelt down in front of his master.

"Thank you for your hard work, the same goes for the rest of your family. For the meantime, just continue spying on the Slane Theocracy. Just take care not to be discovered, and if it becomes risky for them; have them retreat immediately.

Now, is there anything I can give you as a reward for your services?" Ainz asked.

"No, Lord Ainz. Serving you is already a great honor for all of us." Kyouhukou humbly replied while waving his arms in denial.

'Ugh… why does it always have to be so hard with these guys? Can't you just accept a gift like others do? Haah… Oh, well' Ainz mentally groaned.

"Your loyalty and humility pleases me. But, like I said. Good deeds must be rewarded, while evil deeds must be punished." Ainz spoke like a pro sage.

"If you must insist my lord. Then… could I ask that the bodies of the slavers from the Slane Theocracy be given to us for food? We are very thankful for the thieves you gave to us. But, my family grows so fast that they needed a lot of sustenance. Especially the young ones." Kyouhukou sheepishly asked.

"Very well, I shall grant it. Once the slavers are all properly identified, I will have them brought to your place. Nope… even better, I'll give them to you alive when the time comes. Will that be acceptable to you?" Ainz asked, feeling quite generous and finding a way to unleash his anger at the slavers that killed the elves he wished to be saved.

"Oh?... Yes! Yes, Lord Ainz. Thank you very much Lord Ainz. Truly, your generosity knows no bounds." Kyouhukou said with a certain joyful sparkle in his eyes. Afterwards, he left the room to continue gathering information from his little spies in the Theocracy.

Shortly after Kyouhukou left the office, Ainz ordered everyone to leave the office. And after that, he pulled out an item from his storage space. It was a single spray can that says "Anti-Bacterial Cleanser" and sprayed around the area where Kyouhukou stood earlier.

"I feel bad having to do this, but I just can't resist the urge to clean up after seeing him for too long. Hmm. It's probably due to my past life experiences, back in my shitty apartment that has messy neighbours. (Sigh)" Ainz said in guilt.

At the same time, within the Seventh Floor of Nazarick. Demiurge, along with Pulcinella and the three Evil Lords. They were conducting several tests and experiments on the rocks recently discovered by the Quagoas. And after some time of study and research; Demiurge was finally able to create a modified small scale version of what he was told, was called an 'Atomic Bomb'. The prototype only used a uranium sample, near the size of an adult human fist.

As part of the safety precaution, Demiurge and his servants casted protective spells at each other and to the surrounding areas; to avoid making unnecessary damage in Nazarick. About a hundred meters away from the test site, were a few buildings made of stones.

After all of the needed preparations were done, Demiurge pressed flipped a switch on a console that was placed on the table before him. The child-sized rocket launched up then, headed for its target; which were the fake buildings.

Once the small missile hit the buildings, it unleashed a blinding light followed by a strong shockwave with intense heat and flames. The power was surprisingly strong, considering they were testing it within a confined space. Demiurge and the others were unharmed, even when the flames still scattering all around them.

Demiurge just fixed his glasses' position, and raise both his arms to the air as he laughed out loud like the Demon in victory.

"HAAAA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Wonderful! Truly wonderful! This is just a speck of wisdom that Ainz-sama has bestowed upon us, and look at the power of such knowledge! Even after some minutes have passed, the heat and flames never waned, even for a bit. This must be the terrifying side of the nuclear radiation that Ainz-sama mentioned before. Oh, I can't wait for Ainz-sama to unleash it upon those fools. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!..." Demiurge exclaimed with such joy and rapture. Ending his praises by laughing maniacally, followed by the evil laughters of the residents of the Seventh Floor.

After a few hours of cleansing the traces of nuclear radiation on his person, Demiurge was now walking on the halls of the Ninth Floor. He was carrying his written report about the experiments on the plutonium. As he walked, the people he passed by and greeted couldn't help but to notice his positive joyful glow. Normally, Demiurge would be stern, collected and calm as is with his strategic and cunning nature. But right now, he just couldn't keep all the happiness sealed inside. So much so, that he was actually humming and partially singing the song "Back in black" by AC-DC.

Compared to his usual walk that resembles that of a calm manager, right now he was walking like a salesman that landed a big business deal. He was somehow strutting, and humming to a rhythm in his head. At times, he would even pretend to rock a guitar when the song hits a guitar riff. He was lost in a zone of joy and confidence, quite so; that he didn't immediately notice that he was being called by Albedo.

"Demiurge! Demiurge, are you alright?" Albedo called out to her colleague. At first, Demiurge didn't respond. But after calling him three times, he snapped out of it and properly apologised to the Guardian Overseer.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Albedo-sama. I was just lost in my thoughts that I almost bumped at you." Demiurge humbly apologized.

"Please, no need to refer to me with an honorific. We are both guardians and we both know that you are the one that works the hardest for Ainz-sama, as much as it shames me to say it. Anyway, why are you in such a good mood? I've never seen you like this before. Mind letting me in, on why?" Albedo coyly spoke.

"You'll know soon enough. Judging by the direction you seem to be heading for, I'd say we're heading towards the same destination; Ainz-sama's office." Demiurge replied kindly.

Albedo, who was dumbfounded at seeing Demiurge behave a bit odd. Is now feeling a bit annoyed that her colleague didn't immediately tell her his reason or reasons for being so happy. But, the inner reason was a bit darker. She had the sense that her colleague might have all of Ainz's attention and none left for her. Though she knew that her fellow Guardian would not do such a thing to his colleagues, she couldn't help but be jealous of his achievements.

The two demons walked forth towards their master's office. And there, they both gave their respective reports and updates on their master's territories. Fortunately for Ainz, Albedo was calm. Calmer than usual, and this mad him cringe inside as he worried that there might be a reason for such strangeness.

The next day, inside one of the guest rooms within the Outposts sleeping quarters. A weary looking woman just finished her lunch and once again, looked out to her window and watched as the Ocean's waves hit the shore in the distance. She took a deep breath as the winds blew to her direction, carrying with them the scent of the ocean.

She closed her eyes as she took in another lungful of the ocean's smell. To her, it was very relaxing. There was something about the ocean breeze that takes her back to a place and time when all of her family were still alive and there, they would sit on a spread out blanket near the beach and enjoy foods, fruits, drinks and look at the vastness of the ocean in front of them.

She was lost in nostalgia, that if it wasn't for the voice calling out to her from outside her door.

"Yes, what is it?" Saleenas replied.

"Lieutenant Saleenas Amorosa! Ma'am! I bring a message for you, from Lady Leinas Rockbruise. She wants to know if you would join them in the Dining Hall Lieutenant… Ma'am!" Shouted, one of her Paladin subordinates.

"Calm down, Paladin. Yes, please tell her I will be there shortly. You are now dismissed." Saleenas answered.

After a few short minutes, Saleenas of the Paladin group went down to the dining area. The large hall was already filled with soldiers lining up while holding metal trays with empty plates and cups. The hall was not large enough to hold the large combined numbers of the Empire's Legions and those of the Paladins, and there were also the lower ranked Adventurers from the Sorcerer Kingdom and those from the Northern Holy Kingdom. And of course, the local soldiers assigned to the area.

Saleenas' beauty was more evident now that she wasn't wearing her enchanted armour. Many of the male soldiers had their eyes locked on her and one other beauty, their very own appointed general for this campaign; Leinas Rockbruise. She wore her hair into a high ponytail, revealing her face and the beauty she was once scared of being seen. With her curse removed and her face fully healed by Ainz or to be more precisely; by Pestonya, she had regained her confidence and is now moving on with a positive outlook in life.

Leinas called out to her fellow leader, Lieutenant Saleenas. The two beauties then proceeded to fall in line as they waited for their turn to choose their meals.

The current atmosphere in the large military building, was very different now compared to how things were before the alliance's arrival. Back then, most of the soldiers were on edge all the time. Since they were suffering losses, attack after attack. But now, to the local and veteran soldiers. They can hardly believe the fact, that they can now have some time to breathe normally and not see their comrades be carried on a stretcher and covered in some bloody large piece of cloth.

Such was the effectiveness of the allied forces in turning the tide to the Draconic Kingdom's favor. And with proper rest and nutrition, the local soldiers slowly recover their will and focus. Making them more effective in battle than they previously were. The tactics and techniques taught by the Adventurers helped to save lives in actual battle. All of these benefits in turn, resulted in raising the soldier's morale and focus. Their renewed passion and vigour showed in their last few battles within the month.

Captain Costello still somehow couldn't believe the atmosphere in their old rickety building. He and his men are now given real food to eat, and they can somehow manage to be optimistic. The opposite of they were before.

After an hour, the soldiers and adventurers set out once again to continue their sweeping operations before they can truly declare that the regions have been retaken and cleared for citizen occupation. Just as Leinas and the knights were about to move out, a messenger was heard shouting from a distance.

At first Leinas was worried that the message might be bad news, and everyone certainly hoped that it wasn't so. But as the messenger got closer to them, she noticed that the messenger seemed to look somewhat happy.

Leinas ordered two of her subordinate knights to intercept the messenger, and to escort him inside the recently repaired fort. The messenger's excitement was taken as a sign of good news. And so, the top brass within the fort got serious as the young soldier handed them the official letter.

The letter was encased in a small wooden box, to protect the message it contained. The letter itself, bears the seal of their Queen. It was addressed to Leinas, since she is the highest ranking officer for this campaign. She opened the letter and read its contents out loud, as she read the reports and instructions from Momon of team Darkness. Her fellow officers inside the room, sensed a growing warm feeling in their chests as the letter basically tells them that the other groups led by Team Darkness, and those who are jointly lead by the Fire Dragon Lord and Neia Baraja have both successfully defeated their enemies and are now pushing the beastmen forces back into the heart of the Beastmen Nation.

The letter also informs them, that the defeated forces might combine their forces and is most likely to head for their region. And that Team Darkness suggested that they do not advance their forces, instead; they are to hold their ground and wait for their allied forces' counter parts to get to them. Though, they would take some time, since they'll be doing much thorough clearing operations along the way.

It also mentions that, Queen Draudillon will be sending them additional resources in the form of construction materials and labor force. This was made possible after the crown seized all of the corrupt nobles' assets and used them to increase funds for the war.

"This is the best news I've heard in years." Captain Costello said as he stood up with vigour at their Nation's good fortune.

After reading the letter's contents, Leinas discussed on how to best deal with their current targets; the remainders of the defeated tribes that have scattered in the region. After the meeting, the good news was spread to every soul and that brought hope back into the souls of the local soldiers and the citizens within the fort.

Inside his private office within the Imperial Palace, in Arwintar; the Capital of the Baharuth Empire.

The young man, popularly known by his moniker 'The Bloody Emperor' was sitting comfortably in his massager chair while he listens to the song from his music player. At the moment, he was listening to the song ["The Moment" by Kenny G.] he found this kind of music very refined, soothing, sexy and relaxing. Beside him, is his favorite among his harem. The smartest among his concubines, the daughter of a lower ranked noble family. Roxanne Orinctiel Veritalie, though her face looks plain when compared to her fellow members of the Emperor's lovers. She is the only one that Jircniv allows to talk with him as an equal, even about the subject of politics. It was her keen intellect that drew in Jircniv's attention. But, it was her motherly loving nature that drew in Jircniv's heart.

The young Emperor was born from a mother that raised him as a tool to advance her and her family's interests. He was never given a chance to feel or experience what a real mother's love is or could have been, instead, this void in the young Jircniv's soul was filled by the love from his father; the previous Emperor.

It was the late emperor that saw Jircniv's potentials but still treated all of his children equally as much as possible. Luckily for Jircniv, that he was already declared as heir to the throne before his mother's family enacted a conspiracy against the emperor. This was turning moment in Jircniv's life. His father's horrible death caused him so much anger and grief, that he himself ordered the death of his own mother and his brothers and sisters. Followed shortly by the noble houses that were involved with his father's death. Recalling his thoughts back to the present moment, Jircniv knew that he's been a bad father. He was so focused on his dreams of developing the Empire, that he had neglected his children.

And as he looked to his side and stare at the woman who was now sleeping on her massager chair, he remembered the times he and his kids had fun in the Kindertraum Park. Those memories gave him hope that it's not too late for him to let his children know what a loving family actually is. Roxy's natural motherly nature is his biggest help he can ever ask for. And with her helping him raise his children, his burdens are somewhat lessened from his shoulders.

"Hey? You still there, Roxy?" Jircniv asked the woman next to him.

"Haa? What? Oh! Sorry dear. Have I fallen asleep?" Roxy replied after being awakened from her stupor.

"You didn't notice that you've actually fallen to sleep, didn't you?" Jircniv teased.

"I guess I didn't, it's just so relaxing… this is a good investment. I'm so glad you decided to buy these chairs from the Sorcerer King, and to think that there will soon be establishments that will allow the public to experience these massagers. I'd say, you just started a new trend in the Empire." Roxy replied with a positive outlook after trying the chairs for the first time.

"It's all thanks to his Majesty for making these inventions. His innovations might just allow me to retire much earlier than I expected, that means I get to enjoy more time with my family and still enjoy all the fruits of my investments without the pressures of being an Emperor. It's happening Roxy. Our dreams of a brighter future is actually within our reach, it's even better than what we originally planned all those years ago." Jircniv said to Roxy as he stood up and hold her face, caressing her face down to her neck and shoulders.

As if on cue, the next song played was ["Silhouette" by Kenny G.] and with that, Jircniv kissed his woman and they did right on the massage chair.

"Oh you naughty, Naughty you… Whoa!? Right now? I'm still on the chair Jir." Roxy reacted to Jircniv's moves.

"Oh, come on. With that song playing, were both relaxed and rejuvenate. Plus, we've never tried doing it on top of a chair that massages us. Or, we can just do it on top of my desk? It's your choice Roxy." Jircniv said in his most seductive voice, and Roxy was surprised at the young Emperor's sudden horny curiosity.

"Let's try on this one first, then the desk." Roxy replied. They were doing it like animals with the music playing out loud. Nimble, who was supposed to bring Jircniv the reports on the Legions' stationed in the Draconic Kingdom. But, hearing the same song that was playing in his hotel room when he and Leinas were did it after they returned from the concert. He just decided to turn around and left, with a silly grin on his face.

It was two now, since their meeting with the three former cardinals of the Slane Theocracy. The person who was the leader of their political faction looked around him, being very careful about his surroundings. He asked one of his subordinates.

"Has there any reports from our scouts, yet?"

"No sir, it seems they haven't returned yet. But since we haven't seen anyone use the warning signal, we can assume that they are still able to do their jobs of looking out for us in advance. Have no worries, sir. Should there be any sign of danger, we should be more than enough to handle it." The subordinate replied.

"I hope so, Ser Knight. I sure hope so." Says the worried rich man.

After a few more miles of travelling under tunnels and unknown roads, the group finally reached the coast. There, a large ship, all pristine and white was anchored on the shore simply waiting for them. The man who led the negotiations for their side of the table, now have finally removed the plain looking hooded cloak and dismounted his horse.

He then, was welcomed by the ship's captain and was offered a cold drink by a servant. The man returned the Captain's greetings, after having a sip of the cold drink to quench his thirst from his short journey through a small desert. Shortly afterwards, he and his companions walked on to enter the ship and head back home.

While sailing across the sea, the man was now wearing a cocky grin as he conversed with his fellows on the ship. By early morning of the next day, the ship arrived at its destination; the private port reserved f or the high nobles and the royal family's use. The rich noble disembarked from the ship, while comfortably sitting inside his carriage. As the carriage rode to its new destination, the nobleman's servants started distributing letters to several private messenger that have been waiting for his return. By the time the sun was right on top, he reached his home at last. Disembarking from the carriage, the nobleman took a big deep breathe.

"Ahh… Home sweet home. Has was everything during my absence Niles?" the noble asked his butler.

"All is fine, my lord. While you were gone, a Royal messenger came here to deliver this letter that addressed to you. And since it bears the Royal Seal, I think it's safe to assume, that this is a letter from his highness; King Caspond." The butler, Niles said in a neutral tone as he hand over the letter to his employer.

"Hmm… A letter from him eh?" Says the nobleman, as he looked at the letter to check if it was really addressed to him. After reading the name Duke Derwenze Coultrenas Fiat. He opened the letter and then handed it back to the butler.

"Burn this letter, then put the ashes in the envelope and send it back to the king." Duke Derwenze instructed the butler, who was surprised at the instructions given to him. The man however, still did as he was ordered to do by his employer.

The two days following his return. Duke Derwenze held multiple meetings with his secret faction, and discussed the plans regarding their invasion of the Northern Holy Kingdom. The meetings were held inside the Duke's private winter mansion, in order to maintain their privacy and to make security concerns much manageable due to the war preparations. Unlike their northern counterparts, they have not experienced much hardship like monster attacks and so on. Their lack of such experience had made them arrogant with the knowledge that they are much superior over other human nations, thus the southerners' closer relationship with the Slane Theocracy.

This is mostly due to their geographical location. Although they are still part of the Roble Holy Kingdom, they are quite fortunate for not sharing any borders with dangerous demihumans and other beasts. In this regard, they are pretty much the same as the majority of the nobles from the Re-Estize Kingdom. Mostly, they are very similar with their ignorance regarding the concerns of the general public, and more importantly, foolish disregard about the existence of powerful beings.

A good example of this; is the can-like similarity of foolish arrogance the nobles exuded, when the Re-Estize nobles thought that Ainz Ooal Gown was just a common trickster and was not a real threat. The same way the Southern Roble Holy Kingdom's nobles just dismissed the stories they've heard about the demon Jaldabaoth, thinking the whole thing was just some propaganda or some kind of excuse to save face from the Northerners' failures.

"Gentlemen, make sure your troops are sufficiently trained and armed. We will make our move after one this month." Duke Derwenze said to his conspirators as he grew more confident with his delusions which he so-calls it, a crusade.

Author's note: sorry about the short chapter. And yes, this is still not completed. Just a few more details but I'm sleepy now and I really need to rest. I've been working on two chapters for this story, and the next chapter for "Death comes for us all." but unfortunate events do happen and this time in the form of a death of a relative. Namely, one of my uncles. (not COVID19 related) he died after being comatosed for nearly two months from a heart attack and a head injury resulting from that heart attack (He fell, and hit his head on a large rock) with this, things will be slower even more so due to the Communist virus' lockdown.

I hope everyone is alright and safe. Stay healthy everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 27: Where Epic Begins, Part 1.**

Adventurer's camp, somewhere deep within the Beastman Nation. Team Darkness and the other adventurer teams enjoy their break after doing their shift in scouting and securing the entirety of the hills around them, and that of the nearby forest below the hills. They set up their respective camps from the highest hills, down to the mid level ones. Doing so allowed the adventurers to be able to observe and cover more ground, as well as getting confirmation on certain informations due to the difference of vantage points.

Being the humble hero that they are (Acting anyway), Team Darkness chose to camp on the lowest and most dangerous area among the stony hills. Their position, being the first to be potentially attacked by the enemy if ever any of their opponents possess the capabilities to get past their traps and other security measures.

Team Rainbow was doing maintenance works on their weapons, as the others did the same thing. The other teams keep themselves alert, as they take their security duties very seriously.

Another Adamantite ranked Adventurer Team known as 'Sky Wolf', who was lead by an E-Rantel local; Bellote Lobos. He was present in the meeting where he and a few fellow high ranking Adventurers were called in to a security meeting to discuss on how to handle the 'Honyopenyoko' situation. Having that certain memory run in his mind, while he was looking at Team Rainbow led by his friend Moknak, and then turning around to look at the base of the hill his team was camped on. There, he saw Team Darkness, Momon and Nabe were currently helping to put on Hamsuke's armor.

He looked at his own team and chuckled as he remembered how he and his team mates were trying hard to convince their fellow adventurers to leave E-Rantel and move to the Capital, or to the Argland Republic. But Moknak was adamant on his decision to stay behind, as he reasoned that to abandon the Dark Hero Momon is to waste his noble sacrifice of surrendering his own freedom in exchange for the safety of the locals.

As Bellote thought back on how selfish he was at the time. Sky Wolf's thief-skilled member noticed their leader chuckle to himself.

"You okay, Boss?" the thief asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something, that's all." Bellote replied, looking out to the forest around them with a hint of shame in his eyes.

"Let me guess, you're still broken up inside about the time we left E-Rantel and you feel like you've betrayed our friends and fellow adventurers? C'mon man, that's all in the past now. Sure, we left them all behind. But, can they blame us? After what happened at the Katze Plains? We've all grown man, we make mistakes but we also learn from them. So, just take it easy, ok." The thief said, trying to console his old friend.

"I know, ok? It's just that for me, that guilt is still here." Bellote replied.

"Isn't that one of the reasons, why we volunteered to be here?" The thief followed up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bellote replied.

After their short conversation, Team Sky Wolf refocused on their watch duty. While, some of their members went on to hunt and gather anything they can use for food. Even though their conversation ended, Bellote still felt the guilt for leaving his fellow adventurers back then. And now gaining the results from the new training methods and other benefits that resulted mostly from the Sorcerer King and Ainzach's efforts.

'I swear I'm gonna make up for not being there, when my people needed me the most. I won't be a failure of a friend anymore.' Bellote said to himself.

Not far from him, their team's thief was crouching behind a large rock so that he wouldn't be noticed if there are any enemy scouts nearby. It was then that near him, their team arcane magic caster spoke with the thief.

"He's still feeling guilty for fleeing E-Rantel?" the magic caster asked, and the thief just nodded.

"Geez, we're all on the same boat you know? This mission will be the best chance for us to prove our worth and our ranks." The magic caster added.

By early afternoon (about 3pm), the rest of their comrades returned bringing their catch and various herbs, fruits and vegetable that they've gathered and already documented. Documenting the location of herbs, fruits, vegetables, or any kind of plant or animal life is one of the new duties of all Adventurers that are given an exploration license. That, along with them reporting important information such as the discovered areas, climate, topography, culture, customs, battle capabilities, etc. and many other important information about the newly discovered or re-discovered location.

By nightfall, all of the first batch of adventurers gathered around, cooked and enjoyed their dinner. After eating their fill for the night, Momon went inside his tent or rather; his truck and cast a [Message] spell to gave his daily report to Ainz. Outside the truck, Nabe just sat on top of the truck's roof, where she emotionlessly kept a vigilant surveillance of their surroundings. Meanwhile, Hamsuke was still eating the food that the other teams gave to Momon and Nabe.

The only time Nabe was actually alerted by anything, was when Hamsuke burped after her belly was full and also because she just chugged a small keg of soda drink. But Nabe paid it no mind, as she was already used to Hamsuke's quirks and nature. This was also because of Ainz' direct order, saying that all of Nazarick's residence is not to harm Hamsuke on the account that she is their master's pet.

Since the night was so boring at the time, some of the adventurers began to get their musical instruments and played some of their favorite songs. With their sentries and those on guard duties' shift watching over them, they were confident that they can afford a little entertainment. This however, does not mean that they are slacking. In fact, it was the opposite.

Since the ones in their batch were those ranked starting from Mythril, up to Adamantite, they don't really have to be very worried unnecessarily. Another reason was that by singing songs, they could make it appear as if they've let down their guard, this is; in case there are enemy units nearby that somehow got past their traps. These opponents are very much less likely to get past the hidden undead units as well as the stealthy adventurers hiding somewhere within their perimeters.

At the moment, the adventurers were singing songs like: "To be with you", "Oh Carol", "Dance with me", and other light hearted songs that made them all feel like one big crowd in an outdoors Pub. It was then near the end of the last song, that one of their observers alerted the others that something was coming towards the camp.

The group all got their seriousness back in quickly, and swiftly moved into their designated positions. They sent out rangers and thief member units from different teams to check out the approaching presence. Upon taking several safety measures, the stealth units carefully peaked from the thick of leaves high up on the trees. Eventually, it turned out, that the ones approaching them were the new batch of adventurers that was supposed to arrive within the week.

After one of the hidden Orichalcum ranked rangers, tried to communicate with the approaching group through their radio units, and the group replied with the proper code. Did only the sentries stand down and lowered their bows and crossbows which were already aimed at the new arrivals. Such measures were taken in the name of security, had the one who responded to the communicating ranger failed to provide the proper response and code; they new guys would have ended as pincushions that night.

With their identities proven and the whole thing settled, the new ones were welcomed and lead to where the others have set up camp. The lower ranked teams were pumped-up and excited to be in the same mission as the higher ranked ones, they all looked at the famous Adventurers within the camp and shook hands with those that welcomed them.

But the ones that truly had them all star-struck, was the ones who reigned at the top. The only ones that they know of; to have survived and totally cleared the last and practically impossible training level within the training dungeon. Their National Hero: Momon, Nabe, and the Magical Beast formerly known as the "Wise King of the Forest" Hamsuke of Team Darkness.

Among the recently promoted adventurers, the team "Punks Anonymous" are the ones that are arguably, the biggest fan boys of Team Darkness. Not to mention they are also proud collectors of any Team Darkness merchandises, especially those that features Nabe. To paint a more recognizable picture for you, my dear readers. They are basically like a team all composed of Lukrut Volve clones due to their shared 'anything Nabe fetish'.

"Wow! I still can't believe we're actually here now. In the same camp as the famous Adventurers of E-Rantel. Look over there, they're team Rainbow, and over there are the members of Team Sky Wolf. Oh! Look guys, there they are. The ones dubbed by other Adventurers as the Adamantite of the Adamantite ranked teams, its Team Darkness!" The leader of Punks Anonymous said in a low voice to his team mates. And upon seeing Nabe in person, they just gulped, stood straight and kept quiet.

"C'mon man, just shut up will ya. The others might hear what you're saying, and stop it with that heavy breathing while looking at Ms. Nabe's back. They might think we're perverts." Says their team Assassin.

"He's right, you know? I mean, we all get you man. But don't be like that here, we might get into trouble." The team's magic caster added.

Then Nabe stood up from her position and talked to Momon while Hamsuke listened to them talk. Then Momon called out to the other adventurers, when a blaring sound was suddenly heard from about one hundred meter.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves. It's time to work for a living, gentlemen." Momon said in his noble voice. And with that, the senior Adventurers, followed by the lower ranks moved to investigate the area where their perimeter alarms were triggered.

The senior adventurers took in one or two teams from the new comers, giving them specific instructions to be their temporary default duties. One of the younger adventurers noticed that Team Darkness did not take a lower ranked adventurer team under their wing.

"Uhm, excuse me sir Moknak. But I think we forgot to assign a team under Team Darkness' guidance for this mission." One of the Platinum ranked magic caster, asked.

"Nope, every team has been accounted for. See here lad, the thing is, WE all want to be under their tutelage and guidance. Back in the training dungeon, they teach us really good tactics and moves. That mostly goes for Momon-dono, but in actual missions, you stay clear out of their way you hear me? There's a reason why he's at the top, and we'll just slow them down anyway.

Just keep alert and follow our lead guys. If we're lucky; we might finish our fights early and get to see how they fight. In fact, it's one of our motivations you know? Just don't lose your head in the fighting, otherwise; you'd probably lose your life. Now, get ready!" Moknak answered the young man's query. That, in turn; made the new comers more focused.

_**Flashback Scene.**_

Two weeks, since the allied forces arrived in the Draconic Kingdom. More adventurer teams were now deployed into the Draconic Kingdom, this new batch of Adventurers however; are of Gold ranking up to the Platinum ranked teams. Included in this batch, are the members of the Platinum ranked adventurer team named "Squires of the Dark", "Pack of Brothers", "Stone Victory" and "Punks Anonymous" to name a few. Teams like "Punks Anonymous" have been to the Draconic Kingdom before; it was when they were among the few adventurer teams ordered to accompany the Draconic Kingdom's delegation team and to deliver the Sorcerer King's gift for the queen which was a pink car, among other things.

The newly arrived adventurers are now in the Capital's square, where they register themselves and do the instructions given by the Guild Warden. Part of their duties include them serving as guards to keep watch of the special items brought in to help heal wounds, especially, the new weapons and other supplies that are meant to be delivered to their senior adventurer teams.

After nearly a week of the basic guard duties, the new batch of adventurers, are now scheduled to make the actual delivery of the new supplies. They all rode on top of the huge semi-trailer trucks that carried the supplies. As they rode on in a long line, the young adventurers took in the vista around them. At the same that they enjoyed the view, they also observed the land before them while some kept their vigilance high for any possible unsavoury situation. Regardless of whatever it was that's going on in their minds at that moment, there experience as participants of such a glorious campaign would be forever etched in their minds.

After a few days of short rests and long travels, the young adventurers arrived at the same military outpost that Momon and the others have stayed a few weeks ago. Upon arrival, the new batch of Adventurers met and exchanged greetings with the locals. Most specially, with the high ranked officers and the civilian volunteers that does most of the basic chores and assistance works. These volunteers' duties ranged from cooking, cleaning, up to helping take care of the injured or the ones that died.

The adventurers saw the large numbers of the survivors that were rescued by their predecessors, but, instead of seeing people quietly resting on their beds to recover their health. What they saw were people that were screaming out of fear, clearly showing the toll their horrible experiences have taken in their minds. Many men screamed in fear, as if the beastmen were still lurking around their cages. Some women were weeping tears, as they cradle a pillow like a baby. Others were just silently looking all around them as they whimper and held themselves in a fetal position.

Despair, tragic, pitiful, heart breaking, such are just a few words that could be used to quickly describe the majority of the survivors' cases. They clearly needed a lot of help, beginning with their physical wounds and scars that could be dealt with by magical and alchemical means. Their psychological and emotional scars however, are a totally different matter.

One of the younger adventurers couldn't help but see how his own father was, after returning from the Katze Plains. His father's total behaviour and expression; was that of one who saw what despair looked like. The man couldn't sleep, eat, or even speak normally, instead; he just uttered gibberish that no one understood. With their father no longer able to work, he focused his attention into getting more work as a mercenary along with his team mates. Upon gaining news of their father's condition gradually getting well, to the point that he can talk normally with other people again. It was only after nearly years that he and his team returned to E-Rantel, after hearing of the new health facilities that seemed to work wonders on people.

He weight in between the positive and negative news regarding the Sorcerer Kingdom. Eventually, they thought of returning as adventurers after witnessing the Sorcerer King defeat the Empire's Martial Lord live in the arena. Hearing what the undead offered, and what Ainzach explained to them upon the pre-registration seminar, it was too good to pass up.

Returning to the present, his best friend called out to him. Then, after snapping from his own flash back, he moved quickly to help the others with their duties. Knowing from his own family's experience, he told the highest local officer about his own father's predicament about his innate panic at the sight of goats, weapons and armors or anything that would remind him of the infamous massacre. Heeding his input, the captain ordered all of the men to make sure that they wore no armors or bring with them any weapons when they are assigned to the survivor's ward.

After their two days of stay, while at the same time doing various works and providing assistance in the process, the adventurers moved on to support their senior adventurers. Both the feelings of worries and excitement mixed in their hearts as their brothers in arms are now in the middle of enemy territory.

It was late already late afternoon by the time they arrived at a makeshift resource camp and there, the bus and trucks they were riding on; stopped to drop them off. The camp was just a series of two storey cabin-looking buildings that was surrounded by wooden and stone walls, the buildings were made from the trees nearby.

However, as part of the Sorcerer Kingdom's Laws that were implemented to safeguard the natural resources and the environment. Particularly; _KD-789_ also known as _"The Environment and Natural Resources preservation and restoration law",_ the trees were all carefully studied by the scholars and druids, and only trees that are overly abundant can be cut down. Also, the trees will be immediately replaced by planting a seedling of the same kind of plant species near the spot of the cut down tree. Such measure was made into law so as not to repeat the "Tragedy of the First World".

"Wake up guys, we're finally here." Velir said to his companions.

"WOW! Look at this place. Even though the walls are mostly made of wood, they still look pretty tough." Relby replied.

"Well, that's the engineers for ya. Hey, aren't we supposed to meet the senior adventurers here?" Velir asked.

"Over here you guys, please gather every adventurer team so I won't have to repeat myself." A Dwarf with yellow-brownish beard color told them. His gruff voice got the newly arrived adventurers' full attention.

"All right now, gather here adventurers. I'm Dawir Anvilfrost, member of "Reaping Shields" an Orichalcum ranked adventurer team. First things first, I'll be checking if everyone that's supposed to be here are indeed here." Dawir spoke to the new arrivals. After making his introduction, he called out names of adventurer teams and their members if they are present.

After going through with the attendance, and confirming that everyone was indeed on site. He then, explained the situation to everyone.

"Alright guys and gals, listen up. The only teams ranking Mythril and up that are in this camp, are 'Reaping Shields' and 'Guts and Gore'. The reason for that is; because some of our team members were gravely injured during the last battle. Otherwise, we'd be out there right now too. Anyway, our respective team mates will be cleared two days from now.

In the meantime, we will update on what happened recently and that includes the most updated information we have gathered from the several research experts assigned here. Well, long story short guys, we re-train you here for three days and then we move out to our comrades' current position which is another three days worth of travel on foot. The whole area is forests and hills, making our opponents have the advantage. But, there is a plan to wrap up this whole thing and we'll need you guys for that." Dawir said to the young bloods.

"Sir, can I ask a question?" One of the adventurers asked.

"You just did. Ah, pardon my humor, ask ahead." Dawir replied light heartedly.

"You mentioned something about re-training for a day or two. Won't that be too short for real training?" the young man asked.

"Good question, the training will be mostly about new tactics and execution practices. Once we arrive at the front-liners' camp, one or two teams from your batch will be paired under the lead of one of the senior teams. Take this as an opportunity to learn as much as you can, by then, do your best to keep up when the party starts. Now, with that said; everyone join up with their respective team members and follow me to the training area. We only got two days for this, so make it count." Dawir answered.

Upon the Dwarf's instructions, the young adventurers followed him towards the wide open area within the camp's walls. There, the other senior adventurers divided them into smaller groups consisting of two to three teams each. Then immediately discussed the new tactics with them, and practiced said tactics after the discussions.

The practices went on for six hours. With the complexities of some aspects of the new tactics, the adventurers were left very exhausted as they took a short rest before going to sleep; though many have just gone to sleep immediately.

"I know the Mythril rank and up were another level, but never like this. Oh man, I'm beat already and it's just a crash course on these new tactics. What do you think Team Darkness' training is like, eh?" Nick Nutella asked his team members.

"Duh? It would be no less than insane, obviously." Velir replied to his fellow 'Punks Anonymous' colleague.

"Of course it's gotta be insane. There's a reason why they're referred to as 'The Adamantite of all Adamantite-ranked Adventurers'. I mean, they make defeating a Vengeance Ronin look so easy, right?" Frank Rensurboun; the team's cleric said, as he joined in on the team's conversation.

"Hey! Stop it with the chatting, we're trying to get some sleep over here." one of the Senior Adventurers shouted to them. After that, they just tried their best to put themselves to sleep and not cause more problems.

It was about five in the morning, when the young adventurers were awakened by the very loud shouts made by the veterans. After gathering all of the newly arrived teams, they all had breakfast together; before proceeding with the rest of the training for the rest of the day.

The training itself was rigorous, to put it mildly. None the less, such training could increase their chances of survival in the upcoming battles. The young bloods were taught on better ways to make use of their team's composition, even on how to handle potential situations when they've lost certain key members. All of these tactics was basically aimed at enhancing their adaptability to the situation they might face. Such tactics include in dealing with tricky opponents by switching opponents with their team mates or that of another team (Castling – a move done in the game Chess.), another example is; when a certain team would feign a retreat and lead their opponents on a path riddled with fatal traps. A risky tactic, but is recommended when facing more powerful opponents. The main point of the new exercises was to make the younger adventurers get used to the stress of higher levels of combat, adapt to it and respond within their capabilities and capacity.

_**Back to the present time.**_

The Adventurers gathered around, as two rangers from other teams returned to camp to inform the rest of them about the oncoming joint armies of the Beastmen forces. According to the scouts' reports; the enemy's army consists of various species and sub-species coming from many tribes. Their estimated numbers were no less than **eight hundred thousand** strong in total. A large number of a united force made up of powerful species, at least, when compared to humans.

This news made the adventurers make audible gulps in their throats, especially for the younger teams. Understandably so, for a large number of an army was never heard of before. Such a large scale battle would be no less of an epic, that is; if they somehow survive it. It was then, that Momon spoke to them.

"Everyone, we are now nearing the moment of truth. Our enemies are powerful, but we are more dangerous! They are many, but our skills will make their numbers useless. They are an army that is true, but we are part of an alliance of nations. An alliance that aims to forge a new path towards the future. We may get hurt, we might even get killed, but we will not be alone. And we will not fail, for we are the ones that stand between them and the millions of innocent lives waiting back at home.

Tell me, brothers and sisters. Will we be afraid?" Momon asked in his shout.

"NO!" The Adventurers replied.

"What are we!?" Momon asked again.

"ADVENTURERS!" The Guild members replied.

"What are we!?" Momon shouted.

"ADVENTURERS!" The Adventurers replied in thunderous roar.

"We are more than just Adventurers! We are Legends! We shall be Victorious! Now, let us show our opponents what fear looks like!" Momon shouted, hyping up everyone. Unknown to the Adventurers however, Pandora's Actor was secretly using the effects of magical Item called 'The Revolutionary's Band'. An Arm band that increases the wearer's allies' stats a quarter of its total. It also has a mild rage-like side effect, fit for large scale battles. Although, this particular item was considered to be an 'Mid-level item' in the game.

Right after Momon's so-called speech, all of the Adventurers moved to get themselves ready and listened to the instructions given to them by the top three teams.

In the meantime, while the others were bustling to do what they were supposed to do. Momon had Nabe unlock the two large metal briefcase-looking item from the straps attached to the back of Hamsuke's armor. These items were some of the things that Team Darkness took out from their vehicle's storage area, and had Hamsuke carry on her armor until now. Then; he stabbed both of his massive swords into the ground. After of which, he placed both of his hands onto the sides of the briefcase and then placed it onto his armor's chest and the suitcase unravelled and began transforming.

The weird looking briefcase started moving and shifting, its metal plates unravelling and moved autonomously as it covered the entirety of Momon's armor. This was a sight to behold, as the metal plates made many clicking sounds as they locked onto Momon after fitting his massive sized armor. After the transformation of the formerly briefcase-looking device, Momon's already menacing looking jet black armor now looks even more intimidating and menacing. His helmet now, has several short spikes making it look like some kind of black crown and an extra layer of protections that it made his helmet similar to that of a high ranking samurai armor's helmet; complete with the glowing red line where his eyes would be.

His armor now, has a fist-sized circle that bears a bright red light. The light looked like it was a smouldering fire that is trying to get out of its container. The armor's sides bears a pattern similar to a 'carbon fiber' pattern, and the front and back of it simply have a glossy black finish that added both regal and mystique to his new look. Various rune symbols can be seen all throughout the armor emitting a faint glow, and his crimson cape has gotten a bit longer and wider. Though, the cape's edges are now seemingly torn and damaged.

After the awesome transformation, or rather the upgrade of Momon's armor. Nabe handed Momon two identical ring-like items that Momon passed through his sword's handle, just under the sword's guard. After he activated the items, the swords changed slightly. The sword's tips became pointed, very far from its arch-hook like tips. It got slightly slimmer, but the blades of the swords are now clearly smouldering; emitting very high amounts of heat. The heat was so high, that the very ground the swords were plunged into before; was visibly scorched and glowing hot red. Like it was just from a lava pit.

Overall, Momon's new look is truly impressive and much, much more intimidating than before. Meanwhile, Nabe also activated her armor which was also from a briefcase looking item. She is now covered in the 'carbon fiber-like' armor, revealing her legs' shape, her buttocks and her slim waist, sexy figure. Making her look like a dark model mannequin, one that bears a sword and has electricity crackling around her. Her red visor line just makes her menacing and emotionless, even more so than before. Her palms have bright red little circles that also seems to be like it was holding back some catastrophe that will be unleashed in the upcoming battle.

And last, but not the least. Momon opened the large coffin-like case that was the last of the three packages that Hamsuke was carrying. And it was two large and long items that have several tubes attached to a large rectangular box. The rectangular devices both had a belt lines filled with pointy metal spikes that are about eight inched long, they were as thick as an adult human's thumb. On the opposite side of that box were the connecting armatures; which connected the entire weapon onto the back of Hamsuke's armor. After Momon and Nabe finished attaching the two Gatling guns on Hamsuke's armor and her armor's new components like her custom made goggles which she wore under her helmet to protect her eyes and also allows her to control the two new addition to her arsenals.

The two bullet chain belts were connected to two large metal boxes, where the thousands of lethal bullets were stored. Many of those present were stunned at the unreal sight of Team Darkness, now that they were armed with the new type of armors which are the highest level of personal military gears their nation has for individual weaponry; are both awe and fear inspiring.

"Truly, only an epic battle would be worthy of these new weaponry's debut." Momon said to Nabe and Hamsuke.

"I can't wait to see what these new weapons will do, Momon-dono." Hamsuke said enthusiastically. Nabe only gave a near silent chuckle as a response.

"Oh, I should also warn you about a few points about your new weapon. First, it would be very noisy due to the power of each shot. But, your helmet has some items hidden inside it to ensure your hearing will not be affected. The bullets are not infinite, but it should last for about half an hour of continuous firing. After that, I guess you can still use some kind of a blunt weapon. Just tell your 'Orb friend' to detach the Gatling guns then you can use them as you like." Momon warned the giant hamster.

"Oh, so 'that' orb is on this armor?" Hamsuke asked discreetly but still surprised.

"Hello old friend, it's nice to work with you again." The Orb of death spoke to Hamsuke.

"Eh? You're really here, huh? Well, this should be good. You like death all around you, and we're gonna kill a lot in this battle. So I guess that makes sense in you being here." Hamsuke replied to the sentient orb.

"You're quite lucky, you know. The God of death has commanded me to make sure you stay alive. And as a sign of his majesty's generosity, he had your armor be capable of helping me gather and absorb negative energy from the dead of the upcoming battle. What a generous master we have, this should be fun." The Orb of death spoke.

Team Darkness unknowingly somehow awakened the seed of patriotism and battle lust in their fellow Adventurers. And now, with everyone's preparations done, they were ready to greet the arriving enemy army. It was by then, that the last of the trappers which are mostly rangers and thieves that specializes on making and setting traps arrived. They made their reports to their teams and a few of them went to talk to Momon, who also walked to a nearby table and spoke with the leaders of the other teams and the ranked officers of the Draconic Kingdom's soldiers that went with them and acted as communication bridges towards the other groups within the allied forces.

"Alright gentlemen, this is it. It's confirmed that the coming army truly is the united forces of the Beastmen Nation. Our perimeter traps are already set on these locations (Pointing to the map); the main plan is to draw them in to spring our traps. And then, as they get closer to our current location; we do what we do best. Basically, us Adventurers will mostly be relying on various tactics to increase our chances against the enemy's numbers' superiority. Has anyone received any word from the other groups?" Momon asked around.

"Yes, we have Momon-dono. Commander Leinas' messengers have already arrived half an hour ago, and I've taken the liberty of sending a few of our soldiers together with one of the Adventurer Teams to meet up with them on the pre-designated meeting point. And according to their Commander's last message, she and her entire forces will arrive here within one hour." One of the Draconic Kingdom's Military officers replied.

"We have also received separate messages from both Lady Neia Baraja and the Fire Dragon Lord. They both said; that they will arrive here in about two hours at their current pace." One of the High ranking officers of E-Rantel's Magician's Guild reported.

"Well, as for now that's our time frame, right? We basically, just have to fight our enemies till the others arrive." Bellote spoke.

"Has everyone here, laid the plan out to everybody else?" Momon asked around him.

"Yes. Everyone's been informed of every detail; all they have to do is follow it to the letter and not get killed." Moknak replied. Everyone surrounding the table nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Everyone, let's move out and make a new page in history!" Momon shouted, and everyone followed.

The Adventurers, along with the Draconic Kingdom's soldiers that numbered about thirty thousand. They were lead by Count Arba Le-Vortim Provetos, who was focused in ending the beastmen invasion once and for all. He couldn't care about getting any praise, credit or recognition. Hell, he didn't care about surviving the upcoming battle, as long as their nation was saved.

The Count's sentiment was also shared by his trusted soldiers, the majority of who have lost their loved ones to the invaders. The Count also made sure to only bring soldiers that were not connected with other nobles that have disgraced the nation, this was in light of the relief goods' distribution scandal.

The Sorcerer Kingdom's Adventurers reached their destination. They were now looking at the wide clearing, the meeting of the Plains and the closest Rocky Mountains with few trees and a few small hills located sparsely on the fields. And on the far distance, they could see the small, but numerous flickering lights presumed to be from the torches of the beastmen army.

Upon witnessing the distant torch lights, everyone slightly tightened their grip on their weapons. While the Draconic Kingdom's soldiers did the same, only this time; it was with evident hate as they saw the beastmen army coming from a distance.

The atmosphere was getting more intense and heavy. With every passing minute, the soldiers from the Draconic Kingdom remembered the faces of their lost loved ones and the horrors they've somehow survived. It was then that Momon was handed a cone-shaped magic item, which he used to project his voice to the beastmen warriors that are quite some distance away.

"I am Momon of Team Darkness. I wish to speak To the Beastmen army, if there is anyone or some among your numbers that can speak with me alone in the middle of the open field between our respective forces. Then perhaps, we can avoid further loss of life on both sides." Momon spoke to Beastmen's direction.

A few moments later, the leaders of the Beastmen had a quick meeting. A little bit later, the Beastmen leadership sent out three individuals to meet with the person who called out earlier. Momon was currently riding on top of a war horse he borrowed from one the Draconic Kingdom's soldiers; he was just silently waiting for the arrival of certain individuals coming to his direction.

The two small groups met on the middle of the field. There; the discussions of the terms of surrender would be talked about, as well as the terms that Momon hoped would convince the opposing forces to surrender. So that Ainz could have a crack at the source of all these problems; the undead Dragon Lord, without having to lose many of his allies and subordinates.

"We are the representatives of the Allied forces. I am Momon of team Darkness, an Adamantite-ranked Adventurer. With me are Count Arba Le-Vortim Provetos, a Nobleman from the Draconic Kingdom. And on my left is Bellote Lobos, a fellow Adamantite-ranked Adventurer. We are hoping that we could come a mutual and peaceful understanding, so that we won't have to waste the lives of so many." Momon said in most diplomatic voice.

"Hmm?" One of the Beastmen grunted as he furrowed his brows and looked at the three figures opposite theirs.

"Eh… Is something wrong?" Bellote asked the beastman.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just that we were once told that in human customs, those with longer names are the superior ones and that they do all the decision making and speaking for their clans. But what I'm sensing here is that you; the one called Momon, is the superior among this group." Says, the Beastman one of the Beastman leaders.

"In some areas and cases, that would be true but we are on the battle field. And we humans adapt accordingly, but formality and social rules aside; Lord Momon here is our superior in every way." Count Arba replied.

"Hmm… normally, our clans would prefer to keep amongst ourselves and are usually hired as mercenary soldiers by other clans and other nations. But the monster that has taken over our lands had destroyed the balance of power in our country, given that we used to occasionally fight amongst ourselves; we had no other choice but to gain resources from the neighbouring nation. All of the animals, plants and food and waters are all gone or reek of death now." One of the leaders replied.

"Then, I extend an invitation for peace. Your clans and your lives will be spared and you will be given a chance at a new life. Think about our offer don't waste your lives when a chance at life is being offered." Momon spoke.

It was as that moment when the Beastmen representatives heard someone approaching from behind them, they all looked to see who it was. It was a large hulking beastman, more similar to that of an orange Tiger-man that was wielding two swords. One of them a long bastard sword on his right and a much shorter broad sword on his left hand, he rode on a domesticated wild sleipner.

"Hmph! Why are you guys still talking out here? Weren't we supposed to kill these losers and gain more food? So what's the hold up?" The tiger-man asked in an arrogant tone.

"They have offered to let us live under their rule if we surrender. Personally, I'm inclined to take the offer so that my people will live and our clan carry on. I think that will lead to a long term solution for our people, but your choices are yours of course." The Hobgoblin King replied.

"If you take my offer, you will get to meet Chief Kareli of the Yacardan's Hivekan Tribe. They now live safer and better lives in the Abelion Hills."

"Look here, armored human. We are facing annihilation from beyond those mountains (pointing towards the mountain range from afar). We are superior to humans and even we failed to defeat that accursed monster! So I'll be damned if I'm going to surrender to some weakling. In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered and outgunned. You know you're going to lose and that's why you guys are trying to get us to back off this battle, well you guys are gonna die tonight. See you schmucks on the battle field." The Tiger-man leader ranted, then rode back to rejoin his fellow warriors.

"It seems like we'll be fighting after all." Says, one of the Tribal leaders.

"At the very least, our suffering ends here. One way or another." Says, another one.

Then the other beastmen leaders left, leaving only the Hobgoblin King to talk with Momon.

"I'm sorry for this, I am sincerely choosing to take your offer, but with the majority of the other leaders wanting to take to the field; I'm left with no choice for now. Otherwise, they'd just kill us even before they battle with your forces." The Hobgoblin King said to Momon.

"Then, in the middle of battle, have your people surrender. so that they will be taken in as prisoners. There, they will be guaranteed safety. We can speak more about moving forward after the battle. We have scouted that your forces are positioned mostly, at the back of the army. That should make it easy for you to defect in the middle of the fight. Surrender and I will guarantee your people will survive and be given a chance at a new life. Betray my offer and goodwill, and you will true meaning of despair." Momon replied to the Hobgoblin King.

After their short talks, the Hobgoblin rode off to return to his people. During his way back, he secretly casted [Message] to his trusted subordinates about his deal with the warrior Momon.

After a few minutes, the Beastman army started to psych themselves into the upcoming battle. What the other side heard was a thunderous primal roar from real beasts. But, instead of scaring the opposition, it made the soldiers of the Draconic Kingdom enraged and focused. But the Count reminded them to keep their calm or else they'd lose themselves to emotions and possibly their lives.

On the Beastmen's side, the majority of the leaders realized that they have a chance at a glorious battle against the best the Draconic Kingdom can throw at them. The Tiger-man leader rode towards the front of the army and spoke out loud.

"Listen up! Over there, those puny humans think they can defeat us. They had the guts to offer us safety if we surrender; they truly take us for fools. Now, my fellow Beastmen. We will put ourselves into ranks of legends!" The Tiger-man leader rallied his fellow beastmen, and they replied with a roar filled with pride.

Following his fellow leader's speech, Chief Skodda spoke out loud.

"Look there (Pointing to the human armies). They thought they have any real chances of winning, with our numbers and strength, we will massacre these weaklings. Glory is within our reach. After this battle, we will be immortalized in history and legends. You want your immortality, take it, it's yours!" Chief Skodda shouted to the united army. And with that, the Beastmen united army started their charge towards the human's allied forces.

From where Moknak and the others are standing, they all saw the enemy's army moving towards them. At this point, the adventurers and the soldiers were all hyped up for battle, vengeance and glory. But they managed to reign in their emotions and battle-lust, in order to proceed with the plan. And as the front liners reached the Adamantite-ranked adventurers, both sides clashed ferociously and thus started.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 28: Where Epic begins: Part-2.**

Back into the battle, Hamsuke was enjoying the power and destructive capabilities of the twin Gatling guns on her armor. All she had to do was just look at the target or think of where the guns should be pointed to and by her or the Orb's command, the big guns fired quick spits of light (Bullets) and the targets are all dead filled with holes about the size of an adult human's closed fists, the beastmen never even knew what hit them. And after about thirty minutes of continuous firing, Hamsuke had practically cleared up a fully visible line through the opposing masses. Then, the hyped-up giant hamster asked the Orb to watch her blind spot and use the guns as blunt weapons to hit any opponent that would try to sneak up on her or flank her from behind.

"Whaaa haaa ha ha haa aaa aaa…Hoo hoo! These things are really great, that they are!" Hamsuke cheered on happily as she watched the twin Gatling guns kill the beastmen, easily filling them with holes.

"Yeesss, a most impressive tool of death, truly only the master of death can make such a thing. Oh, what a great master we both serve. He has my utmost loyalty." The Orb of Death replied in agreement as the orb simultaneously absorbs the negative energy from the deaths in the battle.

"We have to save some bullets for later, so only shoot on those who would charge from behind or if they're getting too close to our range. And make sure not to shoot anyone from the Sorcerer Kingdom, alright." Hamsuke instructed the Orb.

"Such cautions are unnecessary, for I was already given my detailed instructions early on. Now, let us continue to put holes upon these fools." The Orb replied.

Still, the Orb of death obliged his former keeper and oddly enough they appear to make a good combination. Hamsuke focused on fighting those who are in front of her and at the sides, while the Orb uses the Gatling guns effectively and alerts the hamster on what's happening behind her; making her use her tail with effective coordination. Meanwhile, Momon's fighting was now looking a bit boring as he just effortlessly swings his swords at those within his range and every enemy cut was still left with some bits of burns and some smouldering light from his swords' blazing effects, as Nabe mainly uses her enhanced offensive attack spells to target long range capable opponents.

Following Team Darkness' lead, the other adventurer teams fought like well-oiled machines. Those who excel with close combat capabilities fought hard and skilfully at the frontlines, and even though many were hurt and injured, the casualties were minimized due to the support from the ranger and thief classes getting their injured comrades out of the field while providing covering attacks as the others carry the injured ones to the far back, where the medical teams are stationed.

In the medical stations, those that have good capabilities in healing; like the priest, clerics, magicians, doctors and nurses and so on; work tirelessly to perform their sworn duties. The first graduates of the Educational Institutions carefully and caringly put their knowledge into practical uses. Since the supply for healing potions, stamina potions, mana potions, etc. have its limits, they mostly perform first aid or immediate surgeries and then cast [Light Healing] or [Medium Healing] on the patients. They do it that way or the other way around, whichever was necessary to do to save their patients.

"Aaagh! Damn that hurts. Be gentle will you." Says one of the soldiers being operated on his leg.

"Oh, shut it will ya? You're a freakin' adult aren't ya? Man up cause others are dealing with worse cases than you right now. The latest one they've brought was messed up so bad, his lower extremities are really deformed by the beastmen horde, the nurse said even his boy was missing. Sheesh!" Says, the doctor treating the complaining soldier.

"Damn!" the Soldier replied.

"Damn is right. Now stop squirming, so I can get this stitched up and help over there." The Doctor answered.

On the back of the Beastmen army lines, the majority of the Beastman Tribal leaders looked on with hate at their enemy's progress in breaking through their battle lines. The look of worry was evident on most of them, for the others however; they were actually smiling. For the most noticeable aspect of the majority of the Beastmen's culture; was that they acknowledge wisdom, power and strength, the latter being the most easily appreciated within Beastmen cultures.

"Hmm… this is what I was worrying about. It is obvious that these opponents are way more cunning than we thought, we have to come up with a way to turn the tide or else we'll all fall for nothing." Chief Szaraffi of the Snakemen Clans stated his thoughts among his fellow leaders.

"And that Hobgoblin King and his entire clan actually went off to surrender to the enemies. I always knew he wasn't anywhere near our levels, but to actually consider surrendering just to live? How low can they go? Clearly, he has no honor as a native of this powerful nation. I swear if I make it through this, I'll hunt down that cowardly traitor and turn his entire clan into dishes for all of us to feast on." Says, a Racoon looking Beastman tribal leader.

"What the heck? Are you guys smiling right now? For real?! Do you not see our fellow warriors getting killed by these humans and their non human allies?" One of the leaders (A Rat-man) asked to some of their fellows.

"Ah, don't take our smiles for disrespect or anything like that Chief Touwil. It's just our warrior's blood pumping quickly out of excitement right now, seeing as we may have found some of our opponents to be worthy of giving it our all."

"You do realize that if we lose this battle, our clans and tribes are gone from history right?" Chief Touwil asked.

"Ah, but in this great battle lies our immortality. Even if we do somehow lose, these humans will be telling stories about this battle for a lifetime. And their descendants will be telling that same story to theirs and in those legends will be our immortality. As a proud warrior of my Race and Clan, I couldn't ask anything more in this battle. Besides, the way I see it. If we are all to end in this battle, might as well give it our all. no one can ask more of that from us." Says the Lion-man leader.

After some short talks about an improvised plan of attack, the Beastmen Leaders shouted the command for them and their elites to join the fray. The Draconic Kingdom's soldiers and the Sorcerer Kingdom's Adventurers all heard the thunderous roar of the Beastmen elite warriors as they charge in towards the center of the battlefield like new waves from the ocean heading towards the shore.

Even with Leinas' Knights and Lieutenant Saleenas Amorosa's Paladins already fighting alongside their Adventurer and Soldier counterparts, the Beastmen still has the overwhelming numbers advantage. They knew they should keep on fighting until the last fighter was standing. Some of the Draconic Kingdom soldiers were feeling the fear from the likely possibility of their lives ending soon, but then, they heard another loud roar seemingly from the same direction the Beastmen's charge came from.

Much to the Beastmen's surprise and to the Allied Forces' luck, the loud frightening roar seemed to have come from the sky. Upon hearing the loud roar, many from both sides momentarily stopped fighting as they were not sure whether the source of that sound was on their side or not. And after a few seconds, the loud roar was heard again. Then all of a sudden, the source of the terrifying roar swooped down from the clouds.

It was the Fire Dragon Lord in his true Dragon Lord form. As he swooped down to breath earth-scorching flames on the Beastmen's latest wave, many of the wildlings screamed in agony for a few seconds only; as their bodies were easily burned to specks of ash and evaporated blood. And as the Fire Dragon Lord rained down streams of flames, Neia Baraja, who was riding on the Fire Dragon Lord's neck was raining down arrows ensuring their trails only left dead enemies.

Despite the strong winds blowing on her direction, Neia still manages to stay mounted by tying a rope on one of the Dragon's spike on his back and tied to her waist. And she managed to steer clear from enemy projectiles by adjusting her position accordingly as she evades attacks and fire her own. The sight of the nimble archer firing arrows from atop a powerful ally was nothing short of inspiring to say the least.

The rest of the Allied forces from the Argland Republic and from the faithful warriors of Ainzism surged forth and rallied towards the beastman army with a loud battle cry of their own. Inspired by Neia and the Fire Dragon Lord's deadly combination, they charged on towards a full-on group of beastmen berserkers. After the archers and magic casters launched their projectile attacks, the warriors and other melee fighters clashed with the veterans from the Beastmen's side. The new group's arrival greatly lessened the burden on their already worn and tired comrades, and with some breathing room amidst the large battle field; the Allied forces even showed their opponents that this won't be an easy battle.

"Oh NO! That damn thing just had to get here too." Says, a Snakemen warrior.

"Well, it seems another group of opponents have arrived. A Dragon Lord, no less. Let's show them why we're called the scourge of the east, Attack! Give it your all lads, glory awaits us." Says, Chief Szaraffi as he led his tribe to attack against the Argland and Ainzist forces.

Though the Snakemen weren't as fast in terms of travel speed, the speed of their fluid movements and their coordination in battle isn't just due to their racial traits and features. But rather, due to their long history of fighting as a cohesive unit. Practically, the way they attack is pretty much like a rushing wave made of multiple Snakemen warriors that keeps on attacking with such pressure and ferocity.

Their united waves were met with a solid wall, a wall made up of shields and spears that struck many Snakemen dead. Though a lot of the Argland warriors were injured, they showed the beastmen armies that they were able to hold their own in such a grand scale of a battle such as this. Both sides went on back and forth for what seemed to be forever, though it was only five hours since the start of the battle.

The beastmen used their wyvern riders to try and fight against the Fire Dragon Lord, but the Dragon Lord's superior size and power was just too overwhelming for primitive combatants.

"Fuckin' losers can't even prick me. Hah." Says, the Fire Dragon Lord.

"You're truly mighty indeed. But, please don't get complacent. We don't want them getting us by a lucky shot now wouldn't we?" Neia caution her Dragon Lord ally.

"Don't worry Lady Neia I am aware of the dangers of a lucky shot. Why do you think you're still alive after all that enemy fire Hmm?" The giant dragon replied.

And like a flying harbinger of doom, the Fire Dragon Lord unleashed his flames on the enemy warriors below and on the aerial units sent against him. On the forefront of the battle, Momon was making his way towards the Beastmen leaders to end the war quickly. The enemy's numbers however, makes it quite difficult for the disguised guardian to do his thing as Pandora's Actor doesn't want to reveal his full strength out in display. This is in accordance with Ainz' instructions to every Guardian, as they were not fully sure if the one who brainwashed Shalltear might be observing them,

Of course, by now, Ainz already knew that it was the Slain theocracy that was responsible for Shalltear's brainwashing. And he has a surprise for the zealot nation, a Gargantuan surprise for the racist nation. As for Shalltear, she patiently waits for her chance to unleash her fury on those that made her go against her beloved master.

Meanwhile, in the midst of a bloody battle. Momon carved his way towards the Beastman army leaders, reaching them within twenty minutes of making the blood spray into something akin or close to an art form. An art form that requires the opponent to die and give off large amounts of blood as soon as their head or limbs leaves the rest of their body. His blazing swords kept on hacking and slashing their way through hordes of veteran beastmen soldiers, none of them even made him stop in his tracks. But this will now change.

A loud voice was heard and then the beastmen who were aiming to attack Momon, moved aside to make way for their leaders to engage the black clad human warrior. Even Momon himself was a bit surprised at such a sudden development.

"How considerate of you? letting me get to you with no hassle at all." Momon said out loud to the one who made the loud roar.

"It seems that Chief Skodda was right when he said that there would be a worthy opponent in this battle. I am Chief Rukan, the chief of the Lion-men's Arkan Tribe. Now tell me your name dark warrior." Chief Rukan said as he opened both arms in a welcoming gesture to the warrior.

"I am known as Momon of Team Darkness, an Adamantite-ranked Adventurer from the Sorcerer Kingdom." Momon replied.

"Ah good, good. I don't know about the rank thingy you just said. But I am pleased with what I've seen so far." Chief Rukan replied.

"We already told you, he's their top warrior. I mean, I've personally told you several times before (Sigh).You're just terrible with names. You don't even remember the names of your children and grand children, and my race has the highest number of pups per birth and I'm still able to keep track of my young ones." Chief Touwill commented on Rukan.

"Alright already. Here's the plan, I face against Mo…uh… this guy while you go slaughter the others." Chief Rukan instructed the others.

The muscular and tall Beastman leader walked towards Momon as he activated his magic items in preparation for battle. He first activated the circlet on his head which also doubles as his crown of sort; it is known as the _'Headband of the king'_ it enhances the wearer's courage, focus and mental fortitude. Next, he activated necklace underneath his armor. The _'Recurring life stone'_ this item helps to enhance the wearer's health and speed up the healing of their wounds. Third, he activated the belt he's wearing. It looked like a pro wrestling championship belt; the _'Resistance to resistance' _this magic item makes the wearer weigh a quarter of their overall weight. The fourth and last magic item he activated is the _'Guards of the hunt'_ ornate designed shin guards that helps the wearer move in silence.

Chief Rukan moved cautiously towards Momon, observing his opponent from head to toe looking for any weakness or any opening for an attack. The dark warrior however, held his defensive pose and making sure not to let any opening slip through.

"Good defensive posture you got there, human." Chief Rukan said to Momon. But Momon just stayed silent and observed his opponent in total vigilance.

Getting bored of waiting for the human to attack him, the Lion-man swiftly sprinted towards his opponent. He immediately swung his poison coated-bastard sword aimed at Momon's neck, but the Adventurer guarded against it with one of his sword. And as Momon's fiery sword clashes with the poisoned blade, they can both hear the poison on the blade making a hissing sound as the intense heat burns out some of the sword's poison. Realising that his own weapon was outclassed, Rukan quickly horizontally slashed his one-handed axe towards Momon's mid section. Momon guarded against it by using one of his sword, which slightly surprised Chief Rukan that there is someone that can match his fighting speed.

Momon immediately kicked the Lion-man's mid section to gain some preferred distance. Chief Rukan's face winced in pain as he definitely felt impact from the metal boot, now lightly engraved onto his armor's abdominal section. This was humiliating for him not just as a Beastman warrior, but most especially as the king of his tribe and even more so that it happened in front of his peers. With that in mind, he retaliated by making a low stance similar to that of Clementine's except that he didn't crouch down to the ground. With his legs in its sprinting posture, his speed will now almost be doubled with less strain to his body. He made a swift dash filled with killing intent, the first strike nearly grazed Momon's cape as he dodged the sprinting attack like a bull fighter dodging an angry bull's charge.

Rukan quickly stepped his right foot to shift his weight and made a quick turn to follow up his first strike all the while trying to keep his offensive momentum going. The two apex warriors exchanged hits and guards against each other and the fight itself was awesome enough, that those few fighting nearby from both sides would have agreed to stop fighting and just watch the two top warriors from their respective sides. However, the stakes in this fight were very large and the dangerous situations were very real. In their minds however, everyone agreed that Chief Rukan and Momon's one on one battle is probably what could be the greatest one on one battle that they'll ever see in their lives. Slowly, the fighting intensified as the heat of battle from Momon's fight seemed to have spread throughout the area surrounding Rukan and Momon's battle. And soon enough, most combatants just gave into the frenzy of battle giving it their all.

With Chief Rukan now clearly feeling the toll of fatigue in his body after most of his attacks missing their mark, he then noticed the ploy he was under this whole time. He couldn't get over the fact that his enemy was mostly dodging him to make him miss and therefore; making him exhaust himself needlessly. Thinking back to himself, Rukan realized that none of his fights ever lasted more than ten to twenty minutes before. But this Momon character, he managed to last over half an hour and worse, he got the feeling that his opponent wasn't even using his trump card yet. All of these thoughts just added to his anger and hate making him switch from a skilled warrior to a mad berserker.

As the battle went on between the Allied forces and the Beastmen army, nearly a quarter of the Beastmen's remaining numbers were either killed or have surrendered and gambled on their opponents being merciful. Those who have surrendered were put in restraints and both them, and the ones now guarding over them were both watching the spectacle not too far from them. At some point, after exhausting their stamina, mana, potions, skills, and other fighting tricks they could use on the field, both sides slowly gave in to fatigue and kept their distance and somehow agreed to watch their respective warriors fight it out. Even Nabe and Hamsuke stopped fighting to watch Momon's fight after hearing the crowd's chants slowly getting louder.

On one side, one can hear "Momon" being shouted out loud. On the other side, you can hear "Rukan" being chanted out louder due their being more of them. But still, none from both sides dared to break a silent agreement in not fighting and watching Momon's fight.

"It seems this has turned from a mere battle into a spectacle, let's put on a good show shall we?" Momon said to his opponent, quickly followed by him sprinting and making a vertical slash to his enemy.

"Yes, this is really getting good." Chief Rukan said as he blocked Momon's slash and used his sword to slash his opponent.

Momon blocked the sword's attack easily, and they continued to exchange attacks, blocks and even feints. At one point after kicking Momon in the gut to get some cautionary space for an attack, Chief Rukan activated several 'Martial Arts' namely; {Ability Boost}, {Fortress}, {Slash} and {Barrage}. The last being as its name implies (I know, lame naming sense), Rukan kept making swift slashes, thrusts and feints very fluidly. Unfortunately for him, Momon was able to see through his attacks easily adding to the Lion-man's frustrations and anger.

"Raaargh! Stay still dammit! Quit doing those fancy moves human. You're making me look bad here!" Chief Rukan taunted Momon but the dark warrior kept silent and just focused on the battle.

It was then that Momon and Nabe got a [Message] telling them that their invisible units have detected something big and powerful slowly heading their direction. And from the looks of it, it might be another Dragon Lord or something similar to it in size at the very least.

'Too bad I have to end the fight right here, it was fun too, but I got to make the needed preparations for Ainz-sama's grand entrance.' Pandora's Actor thought to himself. And with that in mind, he improvised a scene on the fly.

"You show great battle prowess, but I have to end this fight to stop the needless deaths from both sides." Pandora's Actor said out loud.

"You got some mouth on you human, I'm gonna enjoy roasting that tongue of yours after I'm done with you." Chief Rukan boasted in reply.

Right after Rukan' prideful retort, Momon ran at high speeds that it even caught most of the spectators off guard. Chief Rukan however, was waiting for this opportunity to make his true specialty move; which was to counter his enemy's attack at a high speed move.

As Chief Rukan utilized his capable vision, he kept shifting his position and posture to time his attacks well against the tough warrior. And at a split second as Momon was going for a slashing movement, Rukan made a horizontal and vertical swing with each weapon in hand to increase the chances of getting a critical hit in, but to his pure surprise; Momon stopped and jumped back a bit then sprinted again towards him making high speed attacks that appeared like flashes of light. And in those split seconds that all these movements happened, many couldn't comprehend what just happened, while those who were either able to observe what really happened or just understood how things went, were somewhat less puzzled. For shortly after that quick exchange, Chief Rukan's body just spurted strong sprays of blood and fell into eight pieces all parts cleanly cut a block of butter by a hot knife.

"Eh? The fuck just happened?" asked one of Rukan's loyal subordinates. All these happened in just a few seconds, stunning most of the Beastmen army. This prompted Chief Skodda to have his magic casters summon Stone Golems and unleash their best hidden warriors which they intentionally decided to save for the last wave, this group of elite warriors were handpicked by their respective leaders and were trained for one week to work and fight together in unison when in battle.

As a result of Chief Skodda's desperation, many of the Draconic Kingdom's soldiers died from the surprise attacks of various veterans. But their leader's smiles were quickly erased as Nabe countered by ordering the undead warriors, including the Vengeance Ronin to reveal their unholy presence and to attack the beastmen army. Though they were few in numbers, the undead group's power and effectivity were very obvious. And as the battle went on; the numbers game slowly started to shift towards the Allied forces' side. This is due to the undead having the ability to turn their victims into Zombie Squires and other forms of undead minions.

"What madness is this? So they really did have control over the legendary undead. Aah, that's it I surrender. WE SURRENDER!" Chief Touwill shouted as he dropped his weapons and raised his arms as a gesture of surrender. And with his actions, the rest of his tribe followed his actions and upon ensuring that they were disarmed properly and safely, the undead warriors gathered to protect them while the adventurers and other soldiers moved in to restrain them and move them away from the battle.

Unlike the Rat-men's tribal leader, Chief Skodda was filled with so much anger from seeing his kind and fellow ally die all around him. Seeing their side slowly lose from all fronts triggered the madness in him, making him turn into a berserker on the battle field. He was now lashing at anyone around him; he was attacking both enemies and allies.

Seeing the Chief's madness; Momon moved in and split the mad tribal leader in two, saving an enemy Bafolk warrior in the process. The Bafolk was caught up in the bizarre happenings around him that he just stared at Momon dumbfounded.

"You, you saved me. Why?" The confused Bafolk warrior asked.

"Because this battle was over moments ago, all of you please drop your weapons. I assure you those who will surrender peacefully will be spared." Momon answered and made his announcement.

"Very well, I give up. It's pointless to keep this war going right now. Brothers and sisters, I implore you all to surrender as well. Preserving our lives is more important than some delusion of glory." One of the Beastmen lieutenants implored his fellows.

Even though there were many among the Beastmen that did surrendered peacefully afterwards, there were still about a few of the Beastmen army that tried their desperate attempt at avenging their fallen comrades. These efforts were sufficiently overpowered by the allied forces' warriors not to mention the carnage caused by the undead warriors helped to bring some of the beastmen to their senses.

It took some time to properly secure every beastman, nearly two hours and gaining useful information from them like their names, position, etc. And much later, everyone heard a loud roar coming from the direction of the Beastmen Nation's deeper recesses; it's as if a small volcano just erupted in the distance. The dark clouds gave them all an ominous feeling; one that

This prompted Nabe to use a [Message] spell contacting Ainz secretly, especially after they observed the Beastmen's reactions to said roaring noise. They were clearly worried and disturbed and many of them suddenly begged to be taken away far from their current location.

"It's the abomination! We should all leave this place now or else we'll all die, please take us away from here." Chief Touwill begged in absolute fear.

"That abomination was the main reason we all started invading the Draconic Kingdom, because that thing brings death wherever it goes. It destroyed every living creature from the edge of our nation, even the plant life that our usual prey feeds on. Why else do you think we bothered to invade the human nation? It's mainly because we don't have any means of food, and we needed to get away from that monster. Please, we already lost, we're no longer a real threat, but that abomination will kill ALL of us for sure." Chief Touwill added.

"Very well, everyone I recommend we leave as soon as possible." Momon shouted out loud and was met with agreement from everyone present. Following his instructions, everyone made haste into getting out of the former battlefield for obvious reasons. After securing the dead and the wounded (separately of course), the numerous prisoners were made to walk following the mounted soldiers of the Draconic Kingdom as they were also assisted by the members of the allied forces.

As far that part of the battle's unexpected and abrupt ending goes, thing seemed to have progressed well for now. The worried looks upon the Beastmen's faces were still quite evident and understandably so. They've just lost in a battle where they were with the higher chances of winning, but all of that changed as soon as each group from the allied forces arrived on the scene. Not to mention, the Fire Dragon Lord and Neia Baraja's amazing tandem. Then, there was also team Darkness that was there at the beginning of the battle. But, it was the undead forces joining the fray that sealed the Beastmen's fate in losing said battle. And there was still the unknown fate that lies for them and their kins respectively; they were not sure of what would happen to them now.

Upon Ainz' instructions, the undead forces remained on the battle field hiding their presence through different magic spells casted upon them. They were meant to provide support and protection for the upcoming showdown. Among those who chose to stay behind to help fight against the so-called abomination, are the Fire Dragon Lord and some of his chosen warriors, Neia Baraja, Momon and Nabe of team Darkness. Hamsuke was ordered to help with the Adventurers and assist them with the wounded and whatever they may need help with. And in charge of the Adventurers were Moknak and his fellow Adamantite adventurers.

After a few hours, when all of the former participants in the previous battle were a few miles away; a [Gate] opened a few meters before those that chosen to remain. And the first one to step out of the black portal was a pink-haired girl with an eye-patch on one eye and wearing a camouflage-themed maid uniform. She was known to many as Shizu Delta of the Pleiades Battle Maids. However, Neia noticed that she was carrying a different type of weapon on her person. Neia Baraja was already familiar with the appearance of her hand held pistol and the rifle that she usually carries on her missions, but the ones she has on her now were very different and in her own opinion; much scary looking.

The next ones to step out of the [Gate] were the twin Dark Elf Guardians Aura and Mare. Both were carrying large metal boxes as if they were nothing. Other than team darkness, the rest of the group were confused as to what these boxes were. And finally, the last person to come out of the dark hole in reality was Ainz himself carrying the fake Staff of Ainz Ooal gown. And upon his arrival, the rest of the Group greeted him accordingly.

"Sempai, what is that thing you're carrying? Seems like a much, much bigger and longer version of your usual weapon." Neia asked Shizu Delta discreetly. In which the Pleiades Maid just stuck a 1 Yen sticker on her forehead, followed by her "Uwah".

"Good to see you too Neia, yes, this is indeed my new magic sniper rifle. It's called 'The kilometre shot' this thing has numerous types of ammunition for various types of opponents. And these tube-like things are called rocket launchers, the magical kind. Looks cool right?" Shizu said in her usual deadpanned tone.

"Yeah it does look cool". Neia replied. As she looked at the new weapons in front of her, her curiosity and amazement was through the roof.

"Help me set up these weapons and other items all around the place." Shizu commanded her human friend, and then they both set to make their preparations as Neia followed Shizu's instructions as did the Death Knights and the Vengeance Ronin that helped to carry large cases of varied weapons for testing.

"Excuse me your majesty, but may I ask you a question?" The Fire Dragon Lord asked Ainz.

"Please do, Fire Dragon Lord. What is it?" Ainz replied.

"I, nay, we understand that you are working hard to bring forth your vision for a utopia in this world. But why would you risk your safety by coming here your majesty? I can understand about making an allied forces consisting of the volunteers from willing nations, with the camaraderie and bonds sharing such experiences will make and all that. But, I still feel like I'm still missing something here." The Fire Dragon Lord asked in his armored humanoid form.

"Very well, I shall tell you. I have several reasons, first; I want to know first-hand just who or what are we really dealing with here. Second, is to defeat it and save both nations that will be integral for the future of my grand vision as well for the maintenance of the survival and natural balance of life within this world. The last one is to take the opportunity to test some new tactics and weapons against our opponent; thus, we can evaluate their power and effectivity or at the very least find any potential flaws in them." Ainz replied.

'Duh, I'm just really interested in gaining some more Dragon Lord parts for my experiments and collections. But no one really needs to know that… well… those other reasons are true anyway.' Ainz said mentally.

"Unless I'm mistaken, according to the Intel reports shared to us by the Beastmen that have already surrendered before; it's most likely a Dragon Lord from the old age. Possibly even from my father's time but, something doesn't seem to be right with the reports." The Fire Dragon Lord said in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean? Could you please explain your thoughts?" Ainz asked.

"According to Tsar's information, there were very few Dragon Lords that survived the great wars against the eight greed kings. Some of them survived because they did not fight or because they were already far away from the battle in the first place, as for those that survived the battle; among them is the one known as the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, the Worm Dragon Lord, and Cure Elim Los Malvar who resided in Mount Keitenias which is located near the southern eastern region of the continent, not too far from where the unfortunate ancient Kingdom of Inveria was located. But according to the reports, the so-called abomination was known to refer to itself as a Dragon Lord and is also an undead. And that's what's bothering me. Has Cure Elim become an undead somehow? Or was he killed by something else? Aah… too many questions in my head right now, how bothersome. Anyway, I think you can understand why my concerns should be the same as yours?" The Fire Dragon Lord shared.

"Umu, such thoughts are reason for concerns indeed. But it doesn't matter, we're here now and we will adapt against our opponent accordingly. I have already made my preparations according to the information provided to me. Now, we get ready to end this threat once and for all." Ainz said with determination.

After a nearly half an hour, Shizu Delta informed Ainz that all of the new weapons and traps were set to be tested against their upcoming opponent. And with that, Ainz gathered those that remained to inform them of the initial tactics that will be used against the said abomination.

_**Southern Roble Holy Kingdom.**_

Inside the biggest mansion within the kingdom's southern half, numerous people were gathered in its large ballroom. These people; both men and women all wore fancy clothes which easily reveal their noble status. Many of these people knew each other already as they all lived and interacted with each other since they all lived in the Holy Kingdom's southern half, the rest of the room's occupants however; were new faces to them but, they still treated them with the courtesy required of a fellow noble.

On the tables were various kinds of fancy meals deserving of a noble's stature, and was a good way of getting the inhabitants of such area to mingle and get familiar with each other. Many talked about their experiences of having their families stripped off of their noble status and most of their assets seized by the new government and was auctioned or sold to other rich people and the profits used to fund new government projects like building hospitals, schools, orphanages, banks, etc. news of such kind were appalling to those who heard of it.

"How outrageous! We are glad that you all have made it here and are welcome our nation. Fear not, for we will destroy this malicious undead that dared to call himself a king." One of the nobles passionately cried out.

"True, we were lucky enough to escape that pathetic and ungrateful nation. We would have died, all of us, if it weren't for warning of some of our loyal allies. And to think that after we have graciously helped the peasants by giving them the privilege of serving the nobility; they dared to turn their arms on us and support that damned undead and his cohorts, those Bastards!" Replied one of the noble refugees from the Re-Estize Kingdom.

Such topics went on and as these people waited for their host to arrive. And after a few more minutes, the large double doors on the second floor's balcony opened, revealing the one that they were all waiting for; Duke Derwenze Coultrenas Fiat. The man of the hour was wearing a silk white, knee-high coat that has gold designs plated on it and has jewels for buttons. Inside his coat is a blue shirt covered by a silver and shiny vest, sparkling with the diamonds encrusted on the entire vest itself. In short, the man knew how to dress and how to make an entrance. Such intricacies and luxuries upon his clothing were surely noticed by the former nobles from the Re-Estize Kingdom, and somehow this made them think that this man couldn't have gotten this rich if he wasn't competent. Some of them even thought for a second that this was the king of the Holy Kingdom, even though none of them have even seen King Caspond's face.

The host looked around and observed those below him, both literally and figuratively. And as he saw that his appearance have impressed the nobles' taste and gained their confidence one way or another, he raised his high glass half empty and tapped a silver spoon on it as he began to speak to them.

"Good day everyone, I hope you have enjoyed our humble appetizers thus far. I am Duke Derwenze Coultrenas Fiat, the one who invited you all to this gathering, also your host. If everyone would be so kind to follow my good butler, we will now head to a location more suitable for serious topics." The young duke said as he gestured to his butler, who was standing by the door that is now in another hallway leading to the meeting room.

Following his lead, the guests all walked towards the designated room. Within the meeting room were arranged seats on a set of tables and some empty glasses and a few pitchers filled with cold water. Said room was quite as one would expect from a rich noble. Eventually, their meeting started off by certain members reporting the status of their respective works and after that is when the Duke started to speak again.

"Everyone, in about two weeks time we will attack the northern half's defences and from there; we begin our proper rescue of the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom from their strayed paths from the light! After we destroy their border's defences, they will all know of our strength and that will send a message to that weakling of a king to fear real warriors." Duke Derwenze said with a bit of disgust and hate, captivating his like-minded audience.

Many of the nobles from the Re-Estize Kingdom invested their last ounce of wealth into supporting the Southern Holy Kingdom's war efforts for invading their northern half, this was done as a form of revenge as wel form of desperation. Of course, these people wouldn't just pour out their own wealth just out of spite for anyone allied to the Sorcerer Kingdom. As part of them putting their own resources, it was included in their deal that after they've taken over the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom, they will then move to invade the Re-Estize Kingdom and once they've taken it over; divide the lands and riches among themselves. Their ultimate target is the undead King that changed everything and humiliated them.

Deep within the Beastman Nation, Ainz and company were now waiting for the arrival of what the Beastmen referred to as "The Abomination". With the traps and new weapons already set, Ainz listened to the reports coming from the Hanzo units that were secretly sent out to get immediate information on their upcoming opponent.

And with the initial information analyzed by Ainz's gamer mind, he flew up to the sky and there, he made his personal preparation and changed gears according to the information he has gathered. After his gear change, Ainz summoned his Death Knights and the Vengeance Ronin and attached some items to them and gave them their instructions mentally. Afterwards, he gave his orders to his comrades and they moved to do their agreed plan.

It didn't take long for them to get a view of their expected guest, as its form became more visible the more it got closer to their location. Neia broke into sweat after just getting a glimpse of the walking mass of flesh the same went for Hamsuke as well.

"That's gross! Yes it is." Hamsuke yelped.

"Shhh! Stay quiet will you. We're supposed to stay hidden to spring the trap, remember?" Neia cautioned the nervous Hamster.

Both Neia and Hamsuke were instructed to stay hidden behind some rocks on top of a few small hills, having the trees there to provide natural cover. Ainz had Nabe used some scrolls on them buffing them and keeping them undetected, even by magical means. For Nabe, Momon and the undead summons; they were meant to spring the traps and use the new weapons against the enemy should the Fire Dragon Lord's attempt at a peaceful means of settling things down. On the other hand; Neia and Hamsuke were only supposed to activate some traps once given the signal for their part, in which they are instructed to escape via a [Gate] spell after they've done their parts; the same goes for the others. This was to insure their safety and to allow Ainz to fight at his best with lesser things to worry about, should it come to that point.

Not much longer and they say the beast in its entirety.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: _**"The Nazarick Grand Prix."**_

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own Overlord and this literature is only and purely, a fan fiction take on Overlord.

**Chapter 29: Where Epic Begins Part 3.**

The Proud lumbering mass of flesh finally showed itself out in the open, a true abomination in every sense of the word. Its lumbering hunk of flesh would make anyone who saw it vomit in disgust, especially after seeing what the lumbering mass truly is. Undead, thousands upon thousands of undead gathered together; moving flailing lifelessly acting as some sort of living coat for some dammed repulsion of creation.

'Eeww! What the fuck is that!?' Ainz mentally groaned a reaction not from Momonga but from the soul of Suzuki Satoru who still find the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's visage to be disturbing, vile and outright disgusting.

As part of their agreed plan, the Fire Dragon Lord stepped forward and tried to reason with its fellow Dragon Lord in his true Dragon Lord form. And upon seeing a fellow large Dragon, even more so; a fellow Dragon Lord, the lumbering mass of a creature stopped and observed the Fire Dragon Lord in front of him.

"Please do not attack, I come in peace. I am Pyrodrin Vertacus Vaision; the youngest son of the Dragon Emperor, you may refer to me as the Fire Dragon Lord for that is what I am referred to by many. I would like to converse with you in peace, I suspect that you are a Dragon Lord as well; though I honestly and respectfully do not know who you are. Can you grant me a peaceful conversation beginning with your name, perhaps?" The Fire Dragon Lord said as tried to reason with the much larger creature in front of him.

In a strange enough manner, the much larger creature spoke in a voice depicting its age and contrast to its appearance; its voice was not too rasp but one like that of a stern-grandfather's voice. Using a magic item that was hidden behind the Fire Dragon Lord's horns as part of their plan, it allowed Ainz to listen to their conversation and he focused every detail and information he can gleam from any resources he could use to ensure his victory even more so while he is still under the effects of [Perfect Unknowable].

In most cases, Ainz would not share much of his combat tactics or schemes to anyone unless they were his fellow guildmates or someone he knew he could trust. But this time, he had to divulge some necessary part of the plot to get everyone on the same page, especially since they suspected early on that their opponent might be a very old creature. This meant that its potential threat level is most likely capable of defeating a max-level _PLAYER_ and if it turns out to be the case, then Ainz would not hesitate to throw the "gloves" off as they say. Anything that could prove to be a true threat to Ainz or to Nazarick would be dealt with the utmost prejudice in execution; meaning that he won't care if the opponent or some of his new world allies might view some of his ways to be dishonourable or refer to him as some 'cheater' for Ainz knew that if one limits themselves to only fight fairly and honestly, then they resign themselves to lose or die in that fight. Such were the words of advice often spoken to him by his fellow guildmate and chuni-friend Ulbert Alain Odle.

"Ah, the youngest among the Dragon Emperor's offsprings I see… you have grown to be a majestic Dragon indeed, just like your great father was. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cure Elim Los Malvar one of the late Dragon Emperor's former servants. The good old days are gone and it was unfortunately our kinds' own greedy nature that started it all and with all due respect to your late father, it was especially his fault for wanting more than this world could offer; thus was his fall. Still, only we dragons are the true rulers of this world and our defeats at the hands of those filths stain our pride. I just hoped they didn't found it in the first place, perhaps our kind might still flourish in numbers and I wouldn't be forced to be as you see me now.

None the less; it was still those utter pieces of garbage that came along with the treasures that dared to attack us and slaughtered so many." The Undead Dragon spoke with nostalgia at first, then with hate at the later.

"Thank you for remembering him well. I am here on a mission to help save the Draconic Kingdom from the Beastmen invasion, and as such I am here now." The Fire Dragon Lord informed the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord.

"Hmm, I see… so that's why they've been less and less of them these past few years. In case you are not aware, your late father and many of our kind were massacred by those accursed Eight Greed Kings and forced most of the survivors to flee and hide, myself included. I hope you won't mind me asking, but what is this Draconic Kingdom you speak of?" The undead dragon asked.

"It is the kingdom founded by the Brightness Dragon Lord, currently under the rule of the last of his descendants. We came here to stop the invaders from eating her people." Pyrodrin answered.

"Strange that a fellow Dragon Lord would need to ask for assistance from another against such meager creatures, surely that fellow's descendant should be able to annihilate those vermins with ease? Unless it's not a… this descendant is not a dragon isn't it?" The undead creature asked upon remembering something.

"Correct, she is not a dragon but more of a dragon-human hybrid. Though human in shape, she is capable of using Wild Magic but not as well as a full blooded dragon could. Well, uncle was… 'strange' with his 'hobby'." Pyrodrin replied with an awkward expression upon bringing up the Brightness Dragon Lord's hobby of interspecies breeding.

"So that damn pervert actually founded a country and made a family, well at least in his own way he's still ensuring that us Dragons remain in this world. I, on the other hand; chose the most assured path to gain power to rid the world of '_PLAYERS_' and their rotten influence and memory on this world. I have sacrificed my life and chose to be an undead in order to ensure my own survival in order to do my research and gather power in any form to take my revenge on those filths and to the ones that will arrive in time.

You are the last son of the Dragon Emperor, join me and we will ensure that we dragons reclaim our proper place as the gods of this world. It is our duty to take revenge on all of those filths for our fallen kin it is your blood-duty to avenge your father, as I have took all this time to become strong in order to avenge my own family from their deaths. Though I look as I am now, I couldn't care less of others' opinions for in the end it is power that is truly important in order to protect ones' self and those that matter to them, as you can see; I am now an undead and still I retain my mind and my own memories. It's all thanks to my late friend the Demon Tree Dragon Lord for teaching me how to use the negative energies from the dead to strengthen myself and prolong my lifespan more than it naturally would."

(At this point, the Fire Dragon Lord felt conflicted by the memories of his kin's past demise. But he knew better than to throw away all the good potentials of the future by betraying the Sorcerer King, not to mention; the greater disaster that could come of this should there be an open war against the newly founded kingdom. And still the undead dragon's speech went on.)

"He taught me how to become an undead without losing my mind in the process; he sacrificed his last ounce of energy to ensure I become strong enough to avenge us all. we both knew that those accursed invaders have different or more power than most Dragon Lords do and outlasting every potential threat is a must for victory. I have sacrificed several kingdoms and other numerous places even those of the wastelands just to gather enough power to get my vengeance and proper place of being the most powerful one in this world, so what do you say? Join me and we will reign throughout this world." Cure Elim said as he also tried to tempt the younger Dragon Lord into joining his side.

FLASHBACK

Three days before the Argland forces assembled and head out to aid the kingdom in peril, the leaders of the Argland Republic held a meeting discussing important details regarding the rescue forces that will be sent to the Draconic Kingdom. Among the topics they've talked about was the amount of forces from certain species would partake in said effort, even more important was who would be the one to lead the overall forces and the form of ranks within said army. After the meeting was done, the Platinum Dragon Lord (via his armor) called for a private meeting with the Dragon Lords present.

"We need to talk about the potential reasons of the Beastmen invading other kingdoms in the first place, it last happened over two hundred years ago and if I remember things correctly; it was near the time that the forest dwellers near Mount Keitenias ceased to communicate with other communities and sometime after that I believe it coincided with the tragic demise of the Inverun Kingdom. Do correct me if I'm wrong, those information happened so long ago and I never did have the details about it." The Platinum Dragon Lord mentioned at the beginning of their meeting.

"Hmm… I believe your information to be correct however, I think I knew of some of the other Dragon Lords that might have headed for that area's direction after the Dragon Emperor was slain. If I remember it right, I believe old Cure Elim Los Malvar and the Demon Tree Dragon Lord moved towards that region and maybe the Steel Dust Dragon Lord as well. Wait! You don't suppose they'd be the reason for the Beastmen invasion right?" The Diamond Dragon Lord shared his thoughts.

"It's not impossible, but if it were one or some of them; then we really need to prepare on how to handle such situations. All of them are older and possibly more powerful than me in an all out battle, worse is if it is all of them; then we're in real trouble for sure." The Platinum Dragon Lord replied.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" The Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked.

"We all know that it is common knowledge that an older a dragon is, the more powerful it is right? (The others nodded in agreement) But aside from the power advantage given to them by age, that length of time existing could allow them to hone their skills, technique and raw power in ways that we may not ever prepare for. For example; if I could perfect my incineration breathe into an unblockable attack in just ten years, then how much more could I do in two hundred years, give or take?" Tsar explained to them.

"Okay, I get what you mean. So what made you guys think that it could be any of them?" The Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked.

"It's because those three are also the ones that once tried to form an alliance to oust father from his place as the Dragon Lord Emperor, along with the Wyvern Clans and the Wyrm Clans. Though they never did went through with the actual rebellion, it was just by coincidence that their day of rebellion matched the fateful day of the arrival of the World Items from another world which we now know as Yggdrasil. Pretty much, everything else was a nightmare for our kind during that time.

But, what really got me to suspect them of being the culprit were their personalities. The Demon Tree Dragon's personality and powers are parasitic by nature, his druidic skills have been turned into a corrupted version druid powers due to his fascination with the occult and the undead. The Steel Dust Dragon Lord mostly just wants to be left alone and prefers solidarity, however, his utter hate for any figure of authority and his stubbornness in not taking any orders from the higher ranks made him susceptible to him getting involved in the secret rebellion. But the one I'm betting on would most likely be Cure Elim Los Malvar; for he has the most compelling reason to partake in the stillbirth rebellion. Though once loyal, he and his kin were never really given any respect by the more powerful Dragon Lords, including father. Such was the prideful nature of our predecessors and hence the cause of their demise. Cure's family were among those slain during the early days of the war due being in the wrong place and the wrong time, I was told that he even begged the Eight Greed Kings to spare his family in exchange for their servitude, but his sincere offer was spat down his face as they slaughtered his mate and his offsprings in front of him while they pinned him down and forced him to watch their deaths and suffering. He only survived because the Demon Tree and Steel Dust Dragon Lords arrived in time to save him, though I'm quite sure they didn't escape without serious injuries." Tsar went on to explain.

"So, was there any recent information about any of them within the last few years? These past centuries perhaps?" The Fire Dragon Lord asked.

"Other than the Demon Tree Dragon Lord's last known location and possibly his resting place to be somewhere near the Great Forest of Tob within the Re-Estize Kingdom's territories, in case you didn't know; the Demon Tree Dragon Lord was formerly known as the Green Tree Dragon Lord before he was corrupted by his magical experiments, those concerning with negative energies to be precise. From what I've heard from the dragons that returned to this continent after the defeat of the Eight Greed Kings, he did become more powerful but it changed him greatly inside and out." Tsar added.

"But, wait. Didn't you and the rest of the thirteen heroes defeated an evil tree or something like that about two hundred years ago during your journey to vanquish the evil deities?" Pyrodrin asked.

"Yes we did, and to be honest, at first I thought we would be fighting against the Demon Tree Dragon Lord. But, it turned out to be some glutton of a really huge tree that feeds on all life around it. Unfortunately, during that time we were only able to seal it but even I can tell that the seal won't last forever and when it wakes up the Forest of Tob will be consumed and the areas around will be next for sure. I'm certain I could defeat it one on one but I didn't because I didn't want to blow my cover back then." Tsar answered with a bit of nostalgia in his voice.

"So, let's get this straight. The Steel Dust Dragon Lord is the least likely suspect among the three, and the Demon Tree Dragon Lord have been dead or greatly injured; which makes him less likely to be the cause. But, then again, a corrupted druid could cause a lot of trouble by affecting the land and possibly try to absorb all of the natural energies nearby. Then that leaves this old one called Cure Elim Los Malvar, who has the most reason for hanging on survival and hate. But wasn't he among the weak ones? I mean even living for a long time, doesn't mean he'll be overtly strong just like that, right?" Pyrodrin asked.

"You have a point, but I still wouldn't put it past someone like him. The reason he was among those that survived was mainly due to his intellect and cunning nature, but he was also secretly a proud one and I'm sure the bad treatment he got from some of the more powerful Dragon Lords ate at him inside and that's what I'm worried about." The Blue Sky Dragon Lord added.

"I think it's best if the youngest one here be the leader of our Argland forces, since none of them ever saw or met him before. And since he's always nagging me about travelling and stuff, so let's just let him handle this one. What do you say?" The Diamond Dragon Lord suggested.

With that they voted on further decisions to be made, and Pyrodrin was advised on what he might expect based from past knowledge his elder brethrens. Later on after gaining detailed information from the Beastman Tribes that surrendered to the allied forces, the Fire Dragon Lord decided on his own that it would increase his chances of survival and victory if his allies were in on the same information. In doing so, he would gain the trust and support of the Sorcerer King should he need in the future.

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME.**_

The Elder Coffin Dragon Lord went on his tirade to try and convince the Fire Dragon Lord with a passion to boot. But after his words hinted his connections to the demise of numerous unique civilizations, the Fire Dragon Lord held up his left hand to interrupt the passionate spiel of the undead dragon in front of him. With this simple gesture, the elder dragon stopped and tried to listen to what the younger crimson dragon would say.

"To be honest with you, I was told that you and a few other Dragons and Dragon Lords conspired to overthrow our father but those plans were never realized. I'm guessing it's most likely due to the arrival of the so-called _World Items _and with them; the _PLAYERS_. But, that's all in the past. I have a question or two if you'd humor me elder one." Pyrodrin asked.

"Very well, for a fellow Dragon Lord, ask your question." Cure Elim replied.

"According to what I was told; you, the Steel Dust Dragon Lord, and the formerly known as the Green Tree Dragon Lord and was later known as the Demon Tree Dragon Lord were sighted by other fleeing Dragons to have moved towards this far ends of this continent. And that you've somehow stayed in the Forest of Tob for a short time, but only you are the only one I see here now. Can you tell me, where are your comrades or at least what have happened to them?" Pyrodrin asked, piquing the curiosity of the older dragon.

"I guess at this point it's safe to tell what happened to them, one of them at least. The Steel Dust Dragon Lord took his time to heal his wounds from his battle against those filthy abominations, but even I do not know where he is or if he's still alive. After I've found a suitable place to reside, he left on his own and he left on good terms. If he's still alive, then he might just still be travelling who knows where. He prioritized his freedom and respects those of others, of that I agree for the most part. Now as for the Green Tree Dragon Lord; unfortunately he died a few years later, after we successfully fled the massacre and took shelter in the deep caves hidden near the open plains on the edge of the Forest of Tob. He taught me how to harness the power of negative energies and even those of the undead, t'was a great risk for me to learn but as you can see, I have been successful. But before he died, I fulfilled his last wish; which was for me to plant the seed of his spirit which was made from his heart after he made me cast one of his spells on him, and that turned out to become a giant sentient tree on its own. He said he just wanted a piece of his legacy to remain when his soul is gone, as his friend I've honoured his last wish.

Just in case you haven't noticed; I've long since sensed that you have hidden companions not too far from here, you might as well bring out into the open. It's rude to eavesdrop on a proper conversation, you know?" The Elder Coffin Dragon Lord cautioned the younger Dragon Lord.

"It doesn't matter now, what I'm here for is to stop to the invasion of the Beastmen and if possible; restore the natural balance and help develop as much area to make lives better. A new age had already begun, and at its dawn we've even gone to the moon. With all that being said; I'm now extending an invitation an invitation for you to join us instead. A lot has changed since your time and coming from a dragon, you should have an idea of how much change have happened. If we let ourselves be taken in by our primal instincts of hate and pride, we'll just end up destroying this world and in the end; ourselves." Pyrodrin tried to reason with the elder undead.

"Are you joining me or not?" Says the undead dragon.

"If you continue to take lives for your personal usage, then no. I'm sorry elder, but if you do not stop here then I will be forced to stop you here in every way I can." Pyrodrin replied.

"Stop me? Ah, the foolishness of the youthful ones. Very well, if you're not with me, you're against me!" Cure Elim shouted.

After the young Dragon Lord refused to side with the elder one, the undead Dragon Lord immediately used one his powerful spells as a surprise attack, the [Soulbreaker Breath]. He quickly opened his mouth wide and emitted what appears to be an instant flashy beam of darkness that eradicated anything it touches and it was aimed at the Fire Dragon Lord.

The Fire Dragon Lord, though aware of the incoming attack towards him, was still caught off guard of the power unleashed by the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's overwhelming Wild Magic Spell. He was only saved by Ainz activating the teleportation/ swap item that he gave the young Dragon Lord, getting into safety just before the spell could hit him. Though saved, he was still shocked by the sudden burst of power.

It was then that while Ainz was still under the effect of [Perfect Unknowable], casted [Vermillion Nova] on the large undead using a (Cash Item). That also served as a signal for Momon, Nabe, Hamsuke and Neia to launch the attacks of the new weapons they've hidden throughout the area. After launching a set of homing missiles against the undead dragon, Nabe immediately teleported to the next location. Neia on the other hand; also teleported using magic scrolls and some other items with similar effect, after she launched the straight shooting rockets containing various enchantments. They kept their actions quick and fluid, so that the enemy couldn't keep track of them or guess their pattern which was intentionally laid out to make it look like random attacks.

Due to his massive size, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord was easily hit by most of the launched unexpected and experimental projectiles. Though it failed to do the amount of damaged desired; most of the rockets and missiles were still able to cause enough damage for the undead monster to ignore them. As powerful as he is, Cure Elim Los Malvar let out grunts and growls of pain and frustration since the attacks were all enchanted with stealth related spells that covered the sound and light these weapons would normally make upon launching them. Suddenly getting hit explosions that has holy energies bound to them and the fire damage it inflicts at the same time was really getting on Cure Elim's nerves. After getting hit by the two obvious weaknesses of the undead, he was also getting hit by frost damage- dealing rockets quickly followed by another set of rockets dealing acidic damage, then followed again by fire and holy damage in that order. Therefore; making the elemental effects maximizing their potentials though not obviously effective against an undead (e.g. lightning, acid, cold damage) but if used in the right order, pattern and timing; could make the fire damage followed by holy damage more effective against an undead.

After being bombarded from different directions with different elemental effects for nearly five minutes, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's irritation and anger was at the point that his emotional suppressor was actively working to keep his emotions held down. During the first minute of the bombardment, the Death Knights and the Vengeance Ronin moved in to the unaffected areas and attacked the undead minions under the undead Dragon Lord's control. After killing off a suitable number of minions, Ainz's undead warriors dropped off the time bombs on certain areas including certain body parts of the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord and the fact that several undead figures are attacking him and he can't gain control of them just added to his scorn. After disposing of the combined attacks of the Death Knights and the Vengeance Ronin, Cure Elim was able to gain a chance to compose himself, he realized that his outer body was the only one taking real damage and his real body was still safe. But this bombardment took a piss at his pride and being looked down upon was a feeling he never liked at all, and this realization once again spiked up his anger making his movements much wilder yet predictable..

The undead Dragon began shifting his undead minions to the parts that were regularly attacked; at the same time he activated a Wild Magic spell called [World Warping Wall] a spell that prevents the use of teleportation within the barrier's vicinity. And then he used the middle pair of legs and shifted the undead hordes into a pair of zombie tentacles to whip at the areas he guessed to be the where the attacks were from. It was then time for Momon, Neia, Hamsuke and Nabe to get together and prepare for their escape. After Nabe's use of [Mass Teleportation] failed to get them out of the area, Nabe tried to touch the barrier but couldn't get though. But when Momon touched the barrier; his arms were able to get through it and that's when Pandora's Actor realized that he was the only on among them that was in possession of a _World Class Item_. So with that, Momon stretched out his arms as if trying to keep two mountains from crushing him, then he let his comrades walk through the barrier unharmed and unstopped. And from there; Nabe activated another [Mass Teleportation] scroll to get them to safety. While the undead dragon was being bombarded, the Fire Dragon Lord took the opportunity to charge his own Wild Magic Spell and as soon as his allies were clear and safe; he unleashed his spell from right above the undead dragon.

"[Heated Rage]!"

The Fire Dragon Lord fired off a large ball of what seemed to be a large water drop, but instead of water it was made of concentrated magical flames. As soon as it made contact with the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's body; it burst out like a popped water balloon and the concentrated flames spread like overflowing lava coming from a volcano's crater.

With the majority of his undead minions now gone for good, his "armor" has been greatly depleted and now his real body gaining some real damage. He cursed the younger dragon for causing him such pain even in his unlife; as such flames did not disperse even when he rolled on the ground to put them out. Now, a white dragon with very long neck and bulgy body and thin bat-like wings was laid bare as the zombies that made up its fake body were burned away by the Fire Dragon Lord's Wild Magic.

It was then that Ainz appeared near the edge of the [Heated Rage]'s effects and as soon as the enemy looked at him, he casted his own magic spell as some greeting.

"[Skill: Punishment of the Eclipse] now, let's see how effective this skill is in this world; [Maximize Penetration Magic: Thousand Bone Lance]." Ainz said as he tested his skill.

(Note: The skill [Punishment of the Eclipse] (Obviously I just made this up) is one of the unique skills that comes from acquiring the Eclipse Class. Its effectivity depends on the Player's Eclipse level and their actual overall level, and it lasts for about three to five minutes (depending on level and mana pool) as it basically enhances the damage and effect of any weapon or spell of the user and making such damage to be permanent unless treated with World Class Items or Super Tier Spells. This Eclipse skill is meant to be greatly effective against undead opponents as well as hybrid opponents that can normally use both holy, dark, light and negative elements like; Nephalems, Varied Monks, Fallen Angels and even fellow Overlords.)

As soon as Ainz activated his skill, he was bathed in a blue-greenish colored aura and several transparent blue-green circular runes surrounded him forming some sort of multi angle axis around him. Normally, when he cast [Thousand Bone Lance]; it would come from the ground or where numerous bones would come from, in cases where the Players fight in an aerial battle or outer space, etc. the bone lances would come out of a circular magic rune display. But in this case, since the main attack spell was casted under the effect of this Eclipse's skill; a separate magical rune appeared right before the where the bone lances would come out. And as soon as the bone lances passed through the skill's "filter rune", the bone lances got longer, pointier, and was now bathed by the same aura that was around Momonga.

The bone lances' hit the left foot of the large Dragon Lord going up as far as hitting his left eye as Momonga lifted his hand aiming from his opponent's foot, up to his face. Ainz aimed to hit the enemy's head but it swirled and moved wildly trying to avoid the surprisingly painful bone lances. After a few of them hit his eye, Cure Elim used his Wild Magic to heal his left eye but it didn't recover.

"Huh? What is this? I just casted Wild Magic to heal my eye but it's not regenerating. You there, you're no ordinary undead." The Elder Coffin Dragon Lord said to Ainz as he was limping his way out of the [Heated Rage]'s reaches. He would have simply used his [Soulbreaker Breath] on Ainz, but he was being careful in using it as it takes too many souls to use and he can only use it about three times in a single battle, so if he's not careful, he could end up being harmed or even killed by his spell hence; him using it was mainly preferred when he has his fake appearance as it has his undead minions to take the brunt of the spell should he make such a mistake or in case of accidents or anything unexpected.

'There's no way some jester of an undead could harm me like this. But then again, maybe it's why the youngster brought him along… but, I don't remember any undead reaching near the powers of us Dragons.' The Elder Coffin Dragon Lord thought inside.

'No! it can't be! This skeleton is no ordinary undead, this power, those apparels on it, the change in time that brat said earlier. DAAMMIT!' The Elder Coffin Dragon Lord concluded as he thought back to his memories of the past. Making him even angrier was the fact that he realized that the Fire Dragon Lord and most likely, the other Dragon Lords might have allied themselves with a PLAYER. An undead Player of all things.

Losing his mind to his anger, Cure Elim looked towards the Fire Dragon Lord and once again used his [Soulbreaker Breath]. But, the Fire Dragon Lord evaded the first aimed attack then, changed into his armored humanoid form to make it harder for the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord to track him. Luckily for the Fire Dragon Lord, Ainz quickly activated the second magic item that teleported the Fire Dragon Lord on the opposite direction of his previous location. After which he got a message from Ainz telling him to escape the barrier and join up with Momon and the others, so that he won't get caught up in the climax of this battle.

With the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's anger still smouldering inside him, he opted to attack Ainz by using another Wild Magic spell that covers his fangs and claws with dark flames and tried to take a bite Ainz into pieces.

"Oh ho! The proud and mighty Elder Coffin Dragon Lord trying to take a bite at me? Resulting to such primitive attacks should be beneath one such as yourself, let me introduce you to friend of mine. [Summon Item: Necronomicon]" Ainz said, as he summoned a large, ancient looking book with a leather bound cover which is actually made from human skin as are its pages. Said book had a lock on its side and Ainz unlocked it with his command.

Upon the book being opened, Ainz immediately summoned "Grave Guardian: Jundiin La Yamut". A level seventy six giant abomination that materialized from the dust beneath the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's feet, it's nearly as tall as the undead dragon and it immediately tried to grab the dragon's jaw to prevent it from using its devastating attack spell. But Ainz summoned another creature, the "Mutter Arachnis", a giant mother spider that is about three times as Ainz' size. Though much smaller than their target, the mother spider quickly and easily spewed out its web on its target as it summoned smaller spiders continuously. With their combined powers, they were able to restrain a rampaging undead Dragon Lord. Not taking any chances, Ainz once again summoned another creature through the powers of the Necronomicon. What appeared next was a hundred feet tall octopus-looking skeletal monster called the "Octa Prima". After which, he summoned a set of identical items; seven large black spikes and had them floating near the summoned creatures.

Though the Dragon was still struggling to get free, the combined efforts of the summoned creatures managed to give Ainz enough time charge-up his spell. At Ainz's command, the summoned creatures took some of the spikes and impaled the undead Dragon Lords legs, tail, neck and on the beast's left side near its belly. with the preparations set, Ainz wasted no time and conducted the ritual to perform [Siphon Essence] and combined it with his special ability [Dark Wisdom].

A truly great risk was taken by Momonga today, but with great risk comes great rewards as the ritual/spell [Siphon Essence] takes in an opponent's HP, Mana pool, and even levels (up to ten levels only). His [Dark Wisdom] ability allowed him to learn new spells. Combining these two, now somehow enable Ainz to know how to use Wild Magic.

Feeling himself getting weaker by the second, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord looked at Ainz who was flying above him, and there he saw his own aura from the souls that he gathered long ago, now being absorbed by the skeletal figure nearby above. He wanted to ask Ainz what was happening to him, but he couldn't as he was already impaled and restrained by several summons.

"Ah, knowledge is power indeed. You have my thanks for being my teacher on how to use Wild Magic. As thanks I'll leave you with this, [Skill: The Goal of all life is Death] [Fallen Down]." Ainz said as he broke an hourglass cash item just as the giant clock at his back strikes twelve.


End file.
